L'Étincelle
by Dyssery
Summary: Les peuples de la galaxie maîtrisent des pouvoirs fantastiques appelés Fluides. Leur puissance est telle qu'on a interdit de les utiliser, sauf dans un domaine. Un sport devenu le plus spectaculaire de tous : le Galactik Football. Mais si ce choix est remis en cause, si certains s'y opposent, que va-t-il se produire ?
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontres Crépusculaires

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur_ **L'Étincelle** _._

 _Cette fanfic est à ce jour la plus longue que j'ai écrite, et elle n'est pas encore terminée ! Cela dit, j'ai un bon petit paquet de chapitres dans la poche, donc je vais la publier à un rythme hebdomadaire au moins pendant un certain temps (sauf empêchements impromptus du genre, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, l'oubli du fait qu'on est lundi. Et oui, en rentrant le soir, ça m'arrive d'oublier que c'est lundi.). Pour info, les chapitres font tous environ huit pages word. Juste comme ça, parce que je trouve que huit pages word se lisent en un temps pas trop long mais sont suffisantes pour ne pas être frustrantes par une longueur trop faible. C'est une contrainte intéressante à suivre puisqu'elle me force à développer certains passages de temps en temps. Cela dit, je serai curieuse de savoir si vous avez une longueur de texte à lire que vous jugez optimale._

 _Bref, il s'agit donc d'une fanfic Galactik Football, qui démarre six mois après la fin de la troisième Cup des Snowkids, et qui ne tient pas compte du cliffhanger scandaleux qu'on a dû subir en cette fin de saison... Elle suit beaucoup des personnages du canon, plus quelques OC en prime. J'ai essayé de ne laisser personne sur le carreau, mais avec tant de personnages, certains passent parfois au second plan. Désolée pour vos éventuels chouchous._

 _Par rapport aux thèmes, que je suis très mauvaise pour déterminer,_ Adventure _me semblait correspondre le mieux, et_ Family _est assurément un thème sous-jacent de cette histoire vu toutes les réflexions que je fais sur la famille. Le label T est présent à cause de certains thèmes mais il est peut-être trop élevé, je ne sais jamais._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : **

**Rencontres Crépusculaires**

Quatre jeunes hommes marchent dans la neige, en direction d'un élégant bâtiment tout en verrières. Déposé sur le surplomb rocheux de la plus haute colline des environs, ses éléments de structure rouge bordeaux égaillent le paysage par ailleurs essentiellement blanc. Pourtant, les abords immédiats du bar rappellent encore l'ancien visage de la planète : quelques arbres apportent des touches de verdure, et des cascades claires et violentes semblent s'échapper de l'édifice même. Étonnamment, et malgré le froid intense qui sévit et la neige répandue sur la roche noire qui encadre sa chute, l'eau n'est pas gelée. Au cœur de ce paysage idyllique, le Planète Akillian fait figure d'Eden oublié.

Les quatre personnages ne semblent pas dérangés outre mesure par le froid. Ils se déplacent avec la démarche de ceux qui ont grandi sur la neige, d'un pas assuré, les mains certes enfoncées dans les poches de leurs blousons mais le menton relevé, résistant au vent qui semble vouloir déloger tous les passants du chemin à suivre pour atteindre le cocon chaleureux déposé au sommet.

Malgré leur résistance à la température extrême, c'est avec un soulagement perceptible qu'ils poussent la porte du bar et s'enfoncent dans le brouhaha douillet qui l'emplit. Ils se dirigent sans hésiter vers l'étage supérieur, passent devant le bar en saluant les personnes attroupées contre, qui leur retournent des regards admiratifs et enthousiastes, et vont s'assoir sur les banquettes arrangées en carré dans un renfoncement, autour d'une petite table ronde. Un écran d'une taille conséquente leur fait face, et la verrière sur leur droite offre une vue imprenable sur la montagne enneigée, qui fait contraste avec les couleurs orangées du sol et des sièges. Les tables vert d'eau constituent quant à elle autant d'évocations végétales, appuyées par les fanions chamarrés qui décorent la pièce.

Celui des quatre qui semble le plus jeune, un petit brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, au visage éclairé par de grands yeux bleus habituellement espiègles mais pour l'heure fatigués, se laisse tomber avec un soupir de soulagement sur les coussins moelleux.

« Bah alors Micro-Ice, tu te prends pour Ahito ? »

Celui qui a parlé est le plus grand d'entre eux. Un rouquin à la coiffure taillée au gel, au visage un peu allongé et dont les yeux verts lancent un regard amusé à son camarade.

« Tu crois pas si bien dire, D'Jok, si Rocket continue ce genre d'entrainement, le seul moyen de récupérer l'énergie que je dépense ce sera de devenir narcoleptique comme lui, répond le benjamin, affalé sur le côté sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas t'as des progrès à faire, Mice », lance une voix endormie, bientôt suivie par de légers ronflements.

Et effectivement, le dénommé Ahito s'est endormi assis sur la banquette. Ses cheveux, d'un noir bleuté et plus longs que ceux de ses camarades, sont retenus plus ou moins lâchement par une paire de lunettes de protection. Son visage arrondi affiche une expression sereine tandis que son menton orné d'un bouc inversé discret repose sur sa poitrine. Même fermés, on devine la forme en amande de ses yeux.

« Ça, tu peux toujours courir pour atteindre le niveau de mon frère. »

Le dernier des quatre vient d'énoncer cette remarque accompagné d'un petit rire attendri. Le lien de parenté ne fait aucun doute tant la ressemblance est frappante, renforcé par la présence d'un bouc exactement semblable à celui du précédent. Mais ses cheveux sont coupés très courts sur son crane, son expression est plus douce, plus raisonnable aussi, et ses yeux bien ouverts, de cette forme étirée, laissent voir leur couleur gris anthracite et brillent d'un éclat attentif.

« Laisse-moi dormir Thran, soupire Micro-Ice tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus confortablement sur la banquette.

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je dis, mon frère n'a pas besoin qu'on le laisse dormir pour piquer un somme. »

Thran rit gentiment alors que Micro-Ice se contente de grogner et de cacher sa tête sous un coussin.

« Vous voulez boire quoi les gars ? demande-t-il. Le Planète Akillian a l'air bien blindé ce soir, autant aller commander directement au bar, ça évitera du boulot à ta mère, Mice.

\- Une bière pour moi Thran, répond D'Jok. »

La voix étouffée de Micro-Ice réclame également une boisson de sous son coussin. Souriant, Thran se lève, dégage un instant l'oreiller inversé du visage de son camarade qui geint et cligne plus fort des yeux face à l'agression lumineuse avant de réitérer sa demande en faveur d'un chocolat chaud. Puis son aîné lâche le coussin qui vient s'écraser sur sa tête et lui arrache un gémissement supplémentaire.

« Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Non, c'est bon, veille plutôt sur nos deux belles au bois dormant. »

Le jeune homme se lève tranquillement et se dirige vers le comptoir en slalomant entre les clients. Quelques-uns l'arrêtent timidement de temps à autre pour lui demander un autographe, qu'il signe avec un sourire avant de s'excuser pour poursuivre son chemin. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à bon port, il refuse poliment la proposition d'un couple qui le laisserait volontiers passer devant eux et attend patiemment de pouvoir commander.

« Thran ! Désolée de ne pas être venue vous accueillir, c'est la folie, ce soir. »

La femme qui vient de lui parler a le visage marqué par la fatigue. De légers cernes se distinguent sous ses yeux. Sous sa casquette rouge de serveuse, ses cheveux châtains tirant sur le gris sont secs et abimés. Mais rien de cela n'affecte son regard pétillant ni la chaleur de son sourire, accentué par les charmantes fossettes qui apparaissent avec lui. Son physique menu n'est pas sans rappeler celui d'un jeune garçon qui essaie vainement de dormir à une table un peu plus loin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça madame, on comprend bien. Micro-Ice serait bien venu vous saluer, mais je crois qu'il s'est plus ou moins endormi à notre table. »

La serveuse éclate de rire à cette nouvelle.

« Rocket ne vous ménage pas, on dirait. Et moi qui pensais qu'avec la retraite d'Aarch vous seriez plus tranquilles.

\- Bah, notre coach remplaçant a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur alors il en fait un peu trop. Depuis qu'on a repris les entrainements il y a deux semaines, il nous laisse à peine souffler. Mais ça lui passera à notre prochain match, quand il verra qu'on est meilleurs que jamais.

\- Je vous le souhaite. Sinon j'ai comme l'impression que mon petit Micro-Ice n'est pas près d'avoir l'énergie pour venir embrasser sa vieille mère. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Heu, une bière, un chocolat chaud, un thé Sen cha et… un tamagozake.

\- Je mets ça en route !

\- Vous pressez pas, je vais attendre ici. »

La mère de Micro-Ice lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de s'affairer. Thran observe ses gestes pensivement. Il s'est toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait décidé de continuer à travailler en tant que serveuse depuis leur première victoire de la Cup. Il sait parfaitement à quel point Micro-Ice l'aime, et il ne la laisserait jamais se débrouiller seule avec des problèmes d'argent maintenant qu'il peut y faire quelque chose. Mais quand il avait voulu aborder le sujet avec le petit brun, celui-ci avait éludé la question en lui disant que sa mère détestait rester inoccupée et qu'elle se sentait de toute façon trop redevable envers le patron du bar pour le planter comme ça. Thran suppose que c'est la vérité. Mais son ami avait eu l'air bien trop triste pour que ce soit la seule raison.

« Tiens, voilà déjà la bière et le thé. Il doit encore infuser, mais tu t'y connais mieux que moi.

\- Super, je vais poser ça.

\- Le reste sera prêt quand tu reviendras. »

Thran la remercie d'un signe de tête tout en soulevant précautionneusement les deux boissons. C'est avec un peu d'inquiétude qu'il repart cette fois au milieu de la foule. La bière ne lui pose pas trop de problème, mais il craint un peu l'eau brûlante qui est en train d'infuser. Heureusement, les fans renoncent à se précipiter à sa rencontre le voyant ainsi chargé, et c'est sans encombre qu'il fait l'aller-retour pour venir prendre la deuxième salve. Mais il remarque que cette fois-ci une jeune femme monopolise son point d'accès au comptoir. Il pourrait simplement se faufiler à son côté et récupérer les commandes de Micro-Ice et Ahito, mais il est d'un naturel patient et il ne voudrait pas risquer de la brûler avec un faux mouvement.

La jeune femme est aussi en train d'attendre, cependant. La mère de Micro-Ice semble avoir un peu de mal à gérer la foule et fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour satisfaire toutes les commandes, elle n'a pas encore remarqué cette nouvelle cliente.

Thran pensait qu'elle appellerait, mais elle se contente d'essayer de capter le regard de la pauvre serveuse. Cette attitude le surprend. Si encore elle patientait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'observe dans le reflet du miroir fixé au mur derrière les étagères qui accueillent les boissons à la carte. S'il ne connaît pas personnellement tous les clients du bar ce soir, il peut néanmoins affirmer qu'ils sont tous akilliens. Mais la personne devant lui n'est pas originaire de la planète. Ce n'est pas flagrant, elle a la physionomie des ethnies humaines de classe A, cependant ses sclérotiques ne sont pas blancs mais rouges sombres autour des iris d'un brun chocolaté – enfin, l'un d'entre eux, son œil gauche est masqué par un bandeau noir – mais hormis ce point de détail elle ne diffère en rien d'une akillienne. Ses cheveux coupés en carré court sont d'un brun plus sombre que ses yeux – enfin, son œil – et encadrent l'ovale de son visage. Son front est légèrement étroit, délimité par des sourcils bien dessinés quoiqu'un peu fournis. Quelques taches de rousseur parsèment ses joues veloutées au teint clair. Sa petite bouche aux lèvres pâles est entrouverte sur son hésitation à héler la serveuse. Une fille jolie, pense-t-il, mais pas éblouissante. Il se demande d'où elle vient. Sur Akillian, les touristes sont assez inhabituels. Et il ne voit pas vraiment quelle raison aurait un étranger à immigrer sur la géante de glace.

Mais il est brutalement coupé dans ses réflexions quand il remarque que la jeune femme a croisé son regard par le biais du miroir. Elle tourne la tête pour le regarder directement, interrogative. Un peu gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, il lui sourit et s'adresse à elle au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant :

« Je ne crois pas que vous arriverez à attirer l'attention de Mana comme ça. »

Elle lui rend son sourire et répond :

« Ce n'est pas très grave, je ne suis pas vraiment pressée. Mais si vous pensez avoir plus de chances… »

Elle s'efface sur le côté pour lui laisser l'accès au comptoir. Il se penche un peu, jusqu'à apercevoir la mère de Micro-Ice à l'autre bout du bar en train de récupérer une bouteille sur une étagère. Il l'appelle plusieurs fois mais elle est concentrée sur sa tâche et ne réalise pas qu'il est revenu. Un rire chantant résonne à son oreille.

« Désolée, s'excuse son interlocutrice avec un sourire éclatant, mais on dirait bien que je ne suis pas la seule à devoir faire preuve de patience.

\- Non. On dirait bien, répète-t-il en soupirant à l'idée que son thé va probablement trop infuser avant qu'il puisse revenir. Bon, ben puisqu'on est coincé là, je peux vous demander d'où vous venez ?

\- Les yeux vous intriguent, c'est ça ? »

Il hoche la tête en observant son globe oculaire atypique.

« Je viens de Shandahaar. C'est une planète naine plutôt éloigné d'ici, je doute que vous en ayez entendu parler. La mutation vient de notre étoile, les longueurs d'onde de ses rayons nécessitent des protections particulières.

\- Shandahaar… Si, ça me dit quelque chose ! Vous avez eu une équipe dans la Cup une année, non ? »

Pendant un instant, il croit voir l'œil de son interlocutrice se voiler, mais l'impression est si fugace, et son sourire si sincère, qu'il se dit qu'il a probablement rêvé.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais c'était il y a des années.

\- Bah, ça reviendra peut-être, on ne sait jamais avec le Galactik Football, c'est ça qui est génial avec ce sport. »

Il s'apprête à enchaîner quand Mana se rend soudainement compte qu'il est accoudé au bar et se précipite vers lui.

« Misère ! Thran ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu revenir, s'excuse-t-elle prestement avant de sortir deux tasses qu'elle avait mises de côté sous le bar. Voilà le reste de ta commande.

\- Aucun problème madame, je vois bien que vous êtes débordée.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je ne pensais pas que le match amical Lightnings/Pirates attirerait autant de monde ! Bon, aller, j'y retourne.

\- Ah mais ! Attendez ! la retient le jeune homme à la dernière seconde, se rappelant soudain de la shandahaarienne.

\- Oui ?

\- Mon sauveur ! plaisante cette dernière tandis qu'il se décale maladroitement pour lui laisser sa place. Bonsoir, enchaîne-t-elle chaleureusement à la destination de Mana.

\- Oh mon dieu, bonsoir madame, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu !

\- Je vous en prie, ça n'est pas un problème. Je voudrais deux burgers akilliens. Et une carafe d'eau s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui bien sûr, je passe la commande en cuisine et je vous apporte ça dès que c'est prêt.

\- Merci. »

La serveuse s'éloigne vers les prochains clients tout en contactant son cuisinier via une oreillette, tandis que la jeune femme se tourne vers Thran pour mimer un soupir soulagement.

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup !

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répond-il en singeant une révérence. Mais votre accompagnant ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Vu le monde, je suppose que mon frère devinera ce qui me tient occupée. Je l'ai chargé de nous garder une table.

\- Oh. Dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… hésite Thran.

\- Oui ? l'encourage-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène sur Akillian ? C'est pas exactement la destination n°1 pour des vacances.

\- Je suppose que non, répond-elle en riant. Non, je suis ici pour des raisons académiques, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un, vous la connaissez peut-ê…

\- Ben t'es là mon vieux ! interrompt brutalement D'Jok. Qu'est-ce qui te retient, depuis tout ce temps ? Micro-Ice me casse les oreilles à réclamer son chocolat !

\- Ben il a qu'à venir le chercher tout seul, celui-là ! s'exclame Thran en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il prétend que ses jambes vont finir en bouillie s'il essaie de se lever… Allez viens ! »

Il s'approche pour prendre l'une des deux tasses encore fumantes qui attendent sur le comptoir, puis remarque enfin la jeune femme qui observe son échange avec Thran.

« Bonsoir ?

\- Bonsoir. »

En s'adressant à elle comme ça, D'Jok espérait la faire réagir pour qu'elle lui demande franchement un autographe, mais elle s'est contentée de lui répondre sans manifester autre chose qu'un intérêt poli avant de se détourner. Il se dit qu'elle doit être timide et décide de lui faire une fleur.

« Oui, c'est bien nous, et oui, vous pouvez avoir un autographe, déclame-t-il en cherchant une photo de l'équipe dans ses poches. »

La shandahaarienne se redresse, surprise. Le nouvel arrivant a déjà sorti une photo et tient un stylo au-dessus du papier. Le jeune homme aux yeux en amande avec qui elle parlait auparavant fixe son ami d'un regard mi-amusé mi-dépité. Contrairement au second, il s'est bien rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était, et même si le caractère de son ex-capitaine s'est amélioré, il est resté très orgueilleux. Alors il se tourne vers elle et lui adresse un sourire espiègle : « Je vous en prie, remettez-le donc à sa place. » Elle se retient de rire et hoche légèrement la tête à son intention : « Bien reçu. »

« Alors, c'est à quel nom ? demande D'Jok, qui n'a pas levé le nez de sa feuille et a donc raté cet échange silencieux.

\- Vous savez, il y a des méthodes plus simples, et surtout beaucoup moins lourdes, pour demander le nom d'une jolie fille dans un bar.

\- Pardon ?

\- Désolé de vous le dire, mais je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes.

\- Ok, c'est une caméra cachée pour Arkadia News, c'est ça ? Où est Callie ? »

La jeune femme ouvre des yeux ronds – enfin, un seul – en le voyant chercher autour de lui. Elle se tourne vers le brun et le trouve secoué d'un fou rire. Apparemment, le rouquin n'est pas en train de se ficher de sa figure. Mais il a l'air d'avoir du mal à croire en son ignorance alors elle se tourne vers le premier pour obtenir une explication.

« Ok, vous êtes qui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui semble si aberrant que je ne vous connaisse pas ?

\- Pour être honnête, j'avoue que ça tient un peu du miracle de ne pas connaître D'Jok, mais après tout, certaines personnes ont des anges gardiens efficaces, plaisante-il, prêt à s'attirer les foudres du susnommé D'Jok.

\- Ha ha, super marrant Thran. Non mais sérieusement, reprend le jeune homme à l'intention de la shandahaarienne, D'Jok et Thran ? Les Snowkids ? Le Galactik Football ? Les trois dernières Cup ? Y a rien qui fait tilt ? »

La jeune femme soupire de dépit.

« Si, évidemment, difficile de ne pas en avoir entendu parler. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, D'Jok, reprend-elle en insistant particulièrement sur son nom, je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au football. »

L'ex-capitaine accuse le coup, profondément choqué par cette annonce. Et il le fait immédiatement savoir, d'ailleurs.

« Pas au… Mais ? On en fait encore, des comme ça ?

\- … Il faut croire que certaines personnes ont des rêves un peu plus grands que celui de courir après un ballon. »

Ces mots ont été jetés avec nonchalance, mais Thran ne s'y trompe pas, cette nonchalance est parfaitement calculée. Leur interlocutrice est en colère. Et elle a su trouver LA phrase pour mettre D'Jok hors de lui. Il s'avance vers elle, poitrine en avant, les sourcils froncés et les yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Thran s'apprête à s'interposer pour désamorcer une situation qu'il devine sur le point de devenir explosive. Mais avant qu'il puisse attraper le bras de son ancien capitaine, il est devancé par un nouveau venu qui vient se placer devant la jeune femme et se contente de fixer celui qui la menace d'un regard assassin.

L'arrivée de ce protagoniste surprise gèle un instant le déroulement des évènements. Thran en profite pour se déplacer au côté de son ami et observer le nouvel arrivant. À voir ses yeux, il devine immédiatement qu'il doit s'agir du fameux frère dont il vient d'entendre parler. Et pas que grâce aux yeux d'ailleurs. La ressemblance n'est pas aussi impressionnante qu'entre lui et Ahito mais tout de même. Ses cheveux ont la même couleur que ceux de sa sœur, bien qu'ils soient plus longs et retenus en catogan. Sa mâchoire est un peu plus carrée aussi, et il a moins de taches de rousseur, mais au-delà de ça leurs visages se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup. Et puis ils sont grands tous les deux. Pas exagérément grands, mais elle, elle le dépasse de peu, et lui il peut regarder D'Jok de haut. Et à l'instant présent, il ne s'en prive pas.

Pendant un temps, Thran craint que la situation ne dégénère et qu'un coup ne parte. Mais avant qu'il ne trouve comment calmer les esprits, une exclamation joviale brise le silence pesant :

« Dev, calme-toi ! Désolée, lance-t-elle à l'intention des deux garçons, il est un peu surprotecteur quand il s'agit de moi. Allez, pas la peine de t'énerver contre lui, c'est moi qui ai abusé. Toutes mes excuses D'Jok, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'étais simplement agacée. Sans rancune ? »

Elle lui tend la main avec un naturel désarmant et D'Jok, pris de court, se retrouve en train de la serrer en balbutiant qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Thran pousse un soupir silencieux, soulagé de voir qu'au moins une personne autre que lui a su garder la tête froide. Il se saisit des deux tasses qu'il juge encore suffisamment chaudes pour les apporter sans état d'âme à leurs deux compagnons.

« Bon, ben nous on retourne à notre table, hein D'Jok ? Bon séjour !

\- Merci Thran ! D'Jok. »

Il laisse D'Jok prendre les devants, et se tourne une dernière fois pour adresser un signe de tête à cette fratrie haute en couleurs. La jeune femme lui répond de bon cœur mais son frère a gardé les yeux rivés sur le dos de l'ex-capitaine.

* * *

« Je ne m'intéresse pas au football, non mais tu le crois ça ? rumine D'Jok au moment où Thran et lui atteignent leur table.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te choque à ce point, tempère son ami. Tiens Mice, ton chocolat. »

Le petit brun passe vivement en position assise, tout en se frottant les mains face à la tasse qu'on lui tend. Puis Thran se penche vers son frère et lui secoue doucement l'épaule.

« Ahito ? Je t'ai pris un tamagozake.

\- Oh ! Cool ! Merci grand frère ! » répond le narcoleptique avec enthousiasme, avant de se rendormir aussi sec.

Ledit grand frère se saisit enfin de la tasse de thé vert qu'il avait déjà ramené. Il fait claquer sa langue en constatant qu'il avait raison et que personne n'a pris la peine d'enlever les feuilles de thé pendant son absence. Mais il porte quand même le breuvage à ses lèvres avant de l'éloigner en grimaçant. Beaucoup trop infusé.

« Dis Thran, pourquoi D'Jok boude ? demande Micro-Ice tout en léchant la moustache que sa première gorgée lui a laissée.

\- C'est qu'il vient de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, ça lui a fait un sacré choc.

\- Quelqu'un qui connaissait pas D'Jok ? Moi qui pensais que sa tête avait tellement gonflée qu'elle se voyait dans toute la galaxie, y a vraiment des bigleux !

\- Mais vous allez me lâcher, avec ça ? » s'énerve le rouquin.

Ses deux amis éclatent de rire devant sa mine renfrognée, ce qui ne le met pas vraiment de meilleure humeur.

« Qui ne connaît pas D'Jok ? réagit soudainement Ahito, avant de boire son lait de poule au sake.

\- Mais personne, s'exclame D'Jok, qui aimerait vraiment changer de sujet.

\- Ah si, je suis désolé, je sais que tu es encore dans la phase de déni, mais il existe des gens qui n'ont pas entendu parler de toi, l'enfonce Thran avec un sourire en coin.

\- Raah, mais taisez-vous ! »

Mais ses trois camarades se mettent à rire de plus belle.

* * *

« _Ça craint, non ?_

\- _Mais non, mais non. Tout est sous contrôle, j'ai désamorcé la bombe, tu as bien vu, pas vrai ?_

\- _T'aurais mieux fait de pas allumer la mèche, oui. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?_ »

La shandahaarienne émet un claquement de langue agacé.

« _Tu te doutes bien de ce qui m'a pris. Il a réagi comme réagissent tous ceux à qui j'expose mon point de vue sur le Galactik Football. Et encore, à celui-là je lui ai seulement que ça ne m'intéressait pas._

\- _Ce qui n'est pas vrai, par ailleurs._ »

Elle jette un regard assassin à son frère.

« _Tu sais très bien pourquoi je regarde les matchs. Pas pour la beauté du jeu, et encore moins pour la technique des joueurs._

\- _Calme-toi. Je sais très bien tout ça, c'est pour ça qu'on est sur Akillian. Mais si tu te mets à dos les Snowkids, ça risque de flinguer tous tes plans._

\- _Ne dis pas de sottises. Le roux peut bien me détester tout ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas lui qu'on vient voir. Et puis arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi, toi qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu sais très bien que j'aurais calmé la situation dans la seconde._ »

Son frère la fixe intensément avant de détourner les yeux et de répondre :

« _En vous observant de loin, j'ai bien vu que tu ne garderais pas ton sang-froid, alors je me suis approché. Au cas où. Et j'ai cru qu'il allait te faire du mal, alors j'ai préféré m'interposer…_ »

Elle cherche à croiser son regard, prend sa main dans la sienne et la serre brièvement.

« _Tout va bien. Je vais bien. Ce type a peut-être l'air stupide mais il ne l'est pas assez pour attaquer quelqu'un dans un bar bondé._ »

Confronté au regard triste et rongé de culpabilité de Devon, elle ajoute :

« _Frangin, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher, pas plus que moi ou papa. Alors arrête de te sentir aussi coupable et essaie de comprendre que je suis capable de prendre soin de moi avec ma propre force. Si quelqu'un comme D'Jok voulait m'attaquer, tu penses vraiment qu'il s'en sortirait indemne ?_ »

Elle ajoute un clin d'œil à sa dernière remarque, qui passe plus ou moins inaperçu à cause de son bandeau, mais son aîné se refuse toujours à sourire.

« _Anna. Je me fiche que tu sois capable de lui faire payer toi-même. Si quelqu'un lève la main sur toi je le briserai._ »


	2. Chapter 2 : Éveil Hivernal

_Bonjour à tous, ravie de vous revoir sur ce chapitre 2._

 _Davantage de Snowkids, des lieux connus, et deux inconnus qui ont froid... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour introduire ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit encore d'un chapitre d'exposition. J'espère qu'encore une fois vous trouverez que les personnages sont fidèles à eux-mêmes, et surtout, que vous apprécierez les retrouver à travers ma plume._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Éveil Hivernal**

Ce matin-là, comme souvent, Rocket se réveille avant la sonnerie qui retentit chaque jour d'entrainement dans toute l'Académie. Il sent le corps de Tia pressé contre son dos et entend la respiration légère et régulière de sa petite-amie, signe qu'elle dort encore. Il se dérobe précautionneusement à son étreinte et s'assied sur le lit pour observer l'endormie. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs tombent en désordre sur son visage triangulaire. Son teint pâle, habituellement accompagné par la couleur délavée de ses yeux vert d'eau, donne d'elle une impression de fragilité. Mais Rocket sait bien à quel point cette assertion est fausse. Tia est une battante, prête à tout risquer, y compris quand ça implique d'enfreindre les règles. Et ça, elle lui a prouvé à maintes reprises.

Il ramène la couverture sur elle, jusqu'à la poser en-dessous de son menton pointu, et sourit devant le contraste que sa peau hâlée de métis fait sur la sienne. Puis il se décide enfin à entrer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Après un passage rapide sous la douche, il s'approche du miroir. Les yeux dorés de son reflet le dévisagent tandis qu'il applique la mousse à raser sur la partie inférieure de son visage allongé, au menton un brin trop bas. Il retaille avec diligence le bouc en trois triangles qu'il arbore depuis que sa barbe lui permet puis tâche de rassembler ses dreadlocks brunes en une queue de cheval haute et volumineuse. Enfin satisfait, il revient s'habiller en silence dans la chambre avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger de l'institution. Il lui reste encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que ses joueurs ne soient tirés du lit, il pourra donc prendre son temps pour petit-déjeuner, et profiter du calme pour réfléchir.

Attablé peu de temps après devant un café fumant, il étale avec application de la confiture d'abricot sur une tranche de pain grillé. La dernière Cup s'est terminée presque six mois auparavant, par une victoire spectaculaire de leur équipe. Trois Cups d'affilé, les Snowkids ont encore renforcé leur légende. Et compte tenu du parcours accidenté qui les a amenés à cette troisième victoire, ils ont de quoi se féliciter. Mais cela fait maintenant un peu plus que ces six mois que Rocket est devenu le coach officiel de l'équipe, et s'il était déjà en poste lors du match de la finale, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il pourrait accomplir autant que son oncle. Rocket mord dans sa tartine. Aarch. Ancien joueur de l'ancienne équipe d'Akillian, puis des Shadows. Après avoir tout abandonné pendant quinze ans, il a eu le cran de revenir sur sa planète mère pour créer une nouvelle équipe. Et si les sceptiques ont été légion, les résultats sont là : Aarch a réussi ce qu'aucun coach n'a réussi avant lui. Mais il a choisi de tout arrêter pour fonder une famille avec son amour de jeunesse, alors présidente de la Ligue de Galactik Football, Adim, ancienne défenseure pour Akillian. Alors Rocket a pris la suite et se demande maintenant avec angoisse s'il a vraiment les épaules pour assurer la succession d'une telle légende.

Le nouvel entraineur est tiré de ses pensées en passe de devenir moroses par une sonnerie claire et – il faut bien l'avouer – assez désagréable, qui annonce le début d'une dure journée de labeur pour les sportifs logés à l'Académie. Il se met à sourire en imaginant les grognements et autres protestations qui doivent résonner dans les chambres. Peu importe le nombre d'années d'expérience, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Il vide sa tasse de café d'un trait et débarrasse sa vaisselle sans se presser. Il veut rester encore un peu au calme, mais il a parfaitement conscience qu'il lui reste peu de ces précieuses minutes avant que le réfectoire ne soit rempli d'une cacophonie douce et joyeuse.

* * *

« Mei ? Meeeeeei ? Allez marmotte, debout, t'auras pas le temps de manger si t'émerges pas maintenant… »

Un jeune homme aux pommettes saillantes dans son visage en forme de diamant vient de sortir d'une salle de bain pour passer dans la chambre où il se trouve désormais. Il accroche à son oreille droite deux anneaux plats avant de poser ses yeux, d'un indigo si sombre qu'il paraît parfois noir, sur une forme indistincte cachée sous une couette mauve. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux de jais et émet un rire narquois en réponse au long gémissement qui vient de retentir. Il s'approche silencieusement du lit, attrape la couette, et tire d'un coup sec, arrachant un cri de surprise à son occupante.

« Sinedd ! »

Une femme dont la silhouette fine n'aurait pas détonné dans un défilé de mode se redresse à demi sur le matelas, tâchant de remplacer son expression endormie par une grimace scandalisée.

« J'ai dit debout, reprend simplement le garçon, moqueur. T'as pas entendu le réveil ? Pourtant c'est toi la Snowkid de souche, tu devrais être celle qui me tire du lit…

\- La ferme. On t'a jamais dit que le manque de sommeil c'était mauvais pour la peau ? réplique-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- C'est marrant, j'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu cette théorie, hier soir. »

Il a un petit rire face à son regard assassin, quelque peu invalidé par le subtil rougissement qui a envahi ses joues. Son côté joueur le pousse à profiter de l'avantage. Il grimpe sur le lit, se déplaçant comme un fauve vers le buste de sa compagne. Il prend place entre ses jambes sous son regard interrogateur, et se contente de la fixer avec un sourire en coin. Il pose précautionneusement les mains entre les innombrables mèches brun chocolat qui courent sur le matelas, ses cheveux soyeux qui atteignent presque ses genoux alors même qu'elle les attache d'une queue de cheval haute. Elle veut dire quelque chose, mais il presse brusquement son bassin entre ses cuisses, et son amorce de phrase meurt sur ses lèvres. Sinedd se penche sur elle pour la forcer à s'allonger puis s'arrête à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Mei est belle. Vraiment belle. Elle a les traits délicats et nobles, dans un visage ovale au menton pointu. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu de glace ourlés de longs cils et surplombés de sourcils fins vous emprisonnent et vous transpercent. Sa bouche aux lèvres douces d'un rose appétissant renferme des dents blanches et droites. Sa peau d'une pâleur agréable semble avoir la douceur du satin. Mei est parfaite. Pas étonnant qu'autant de sponsors aient jeté leur dévolu sur elle depuis le début de sa carrière sportive.

Elle pointe le menton en avant, provocante, et il se penche vers sa bouche. Mais au dernier moment, il change d'angle d'attaque et la prend de court en venant l'embrasser dans le cou, lui extorquant à nouveau une petite exclamation surprise. Exclamation qui se transforma en un gémissement d'aise, puis de frustration alors qu'il se redresse.

« Allez, lève-toi feignasse ! lance-t-il en se relevant, goguenard. Le coach a besoin de tes impressionnantes performances sportives. »

Il esquive de justesse un oreiller avant de sortir de la pièce après un dernier clin d'œil.

* * *

Dès que la sonnerie retentit dans sa chambre, Mark ouvre les yeux et bondit hors de son lit. À la périphérie de son champ de vision, il remarque que le second lit n'a pas été défait et note sans y penser que Sinedd a encore dormi avec Mei. Il baisse les yeux sur le sol, l'air un peu triste et contrarié, et semble hésiter à poursuivre son chemin. Il sait très bien ce qu'il verra sur l'holophone. Mais tant qu'il ne regarde pas, il peut espérer qu'un changement s'est produit dans la nuit. Que les nouvelles sont différentes. Il soupire puis se force à reprendre son chemin vers l'appareil. Tout en tapant sur les touches, il se répète qu'il n'y aura rien. Mais quand enfin son répondeur s'enclenche pour annoncer d'une voix froide et métallique qu'il n'a aucun nouveau message, la déception le frappe de plein fouet. Depuis six mois c'est toujours le même refrain.

Il raccroche l'holophone et oblique pour la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, le jet brûlant frappant sa peau noire, il ferme les yeux et laisse ses pensées dériver vers Nina8. Tous les matins il se réveille avec l'espoir d'enfin entendre que la Technoïde a réussi à purger les cyborgs de Team Paradisia du multifluide qui pulse dans leur corps. Tous les matins il se réveille avec l'espoir que les anciennes joueuses seront soignées et libres. Et tous les matins la déception lui fait l'effet d'un coup au ventre quand son répondeur reste obstinément muet au lieu de lui offrir le message que Maddox a promis de lui faire parvenir en cas de succès.

En réalité, Mark a peur. Peur de ne jamais revoir Nina8. Mais il ne laisse cette peur se manifester que lors de ses moments de solitude matinale. Puis il l'enfouit aussi profondément qu'il s'en sent capable avant de retrouver les autres membres de son équipe, et vit la journée en refusant d'y penser. Jusqu'au matin suivant.

Il sort de la douche et attrape une serviette pour éponger ses cheveux crépus qu'il porte en une coupe afro courte. Il lève les yeux sur le miroir et contemple son propre visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Son front un peu bas accuse quelques rides d'angoisse, ses yeux bleus vifs brillent d'un éclat anxieux, sa bouche aux lèvres charnues est crispé sur une moue soucieuse, ses mâchoires, qui semblent un peu larges en comparaison de son menton étroit, sont crispées. Il se tape sur les joues, secoue la tête pour chasser ses doutes et puisqu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre, il remise Team Paradisia en arrière-plan. Il est temps de se concentrer sur l'entrainement.

* * *

Tandis que le réfectoire commence à se remplir d'un brouhaha discret, Rocket pénètre dans la salle d'entrainement pour préparer la séance du jour. La pièce de dimension circulaire, bleu pétrole plus ou moins sombre agrémentée de touches d'orange au bas des murs, s'enfonce en son centre en une cuvette au sol également orangé. Des consoles de commandes d'apparence complexes sont dirigées vers ce creux, et des néons blancs tracent un cercle de lumière au plafond. Enfin, deux bancs constituent les seuls sièges visibles.

« Bonjour Clamp, salue-t-il un homme affairé derrière l'une des consoles.

\- Ah, bonjour Rocket. »

Celui qui vient de parler semble être un homme assez âgé, à en voir ses cheveux gris en pétard, son crâne partiellement dégarni sur le dessus, ses yeux à l'air endormi à cause de ses paupières tombantes, et ses lunettes aux verres ronds, larges et épais. Son visage est rond, ses lèvres très fines, surmontées par une moustache qui tient plus d'un duvet mal rasé que d'une véritable volonté, et son menton masqué par un bouc fourni. Il est petit, trapu et très légèrement voûté. En un mot, cet homme qui répond au nom de Clamp ne paye pas de mine. Mais son intellect et son talent avec les machines ne sont plus à prouver parmi les Snowkids.

« J'ai programmé un exercice de conduite de balle pour démarrer, suivi d'un travail sur les contrôles et enchainements. Ensuite ils pourront travailler leur technique de vitesse, puis on pourra passer aux entrainements plus spécifiques avec les techniques offensives et défensives.

\- Excellent. T'es le meilleur Clamp.

\- Mais dis-moi, la prochaine Cup n'aura pas lieu avant quatre ans. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se relâcher et tomber dans le piège de se reposer sur ses lauriers, mais tu n'as pas peur de trop les pousser ? »

Rocket marque un temps de réflexion avant de répondre à la question du professeur.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas continuer à ce rythme sur les quatre prochaines années. Disons que c'est une phase d'adaptation. Pour eux comme pour moi. Quand on aura bien pris nos marques vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle configuration, on pourra lâcher un peu la bride. »

Clamp acquiesce en souriant. Passé sa lubie du Netherball, Rocket n'a cessé de prouver qu'il a la tête sur les épaules. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour la suite. Et même si travailler avec Aarch, son vieil ami, lui manque un peu, il doit reconnaître qu'en ce qui le concerne peu de choses ont changées. Pour être honnête, le changement le plus marquant dans son travail a eu lieu bien avant le départ d'Aarch, quand Thran s'est mis en tête qu'il lui fallait un assistant, et qu'il lui a construit deux robots : Sydney, un rouge trapu avec des roues, et Harvey, un jaune allongé avec de longues jambes. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils égayent l'atelier avec leurs frasques diverses. Et leur addiction pour le Mice Delight, ce produit imbuvable que Micro-Ice a d'abord voulu lancer pour les humains… Quand Clamp travaille sur une nouvelle machine, les deux robots peuvent s'avérer utiles. Mais dans le cas contraire, ils sont plus encombrants qu'autre chose. Alors il les envoie régulièrement faire le ménage dans les recoins oubliés de l'Académie. Comme à l'instant présent.

« Bon, eh bien j'ai finalisé les programmes des exercices. Tu vas pouvoir prendre la suite mon garçon. »

Rocket adresse un sourire reconnaissant à son désormais collègue et s'installe derrière la console qui lui est destinée.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'il analyse pour la énième fois les tactiques de jeu d'une équipe rivale, c'est dans une ambiance légère que les huit joueurs qui constituent l'équipe des Snowkids pénètrent dans la salle d'entrainement et rejoignent leur coach et neuvième joueur occasionnel.

« Bonjour Coach ! » s'exclame joyeusement Micro-Ice en sautant dans la pièce.

Rocket retient de justesse un soupir excédé. Il a beaucoup de mal à entendre ses coéquipiers, et désormais ses joueurs, l'appeler coach. Il le leur a signalé dès le début et ils continuent tous de l'appeler par son prénom la plupart du temps. Malheureusement, son « titre » leur échappe encore sporadiquement. Parfois, comme dans le cas de Micro-Ice, l'appel n'a rien de fortuit mais tient au contraire lieu de taquinerie. Et montrer la gêne que cela provoque chez lui ne fera qu'augmenter la fréquence de ladite taquinerie, ça Rocket n'en a aucun doute.

« Allez, tous dans l'holotraineur, annonce-t-il sans détour. Vous commencez par la conduite de balle. »

Les Snowkids se placent au centre du creux en riant, et des panneaux rectangulaires se matérialisent depuis un appareil de projection situé au plafond. Ils viennent entourer les joueurs, tous vêtus de l'uniforme d'entrainement, un t-shirt jaune vif et un pantacourt noir, qui permet d'interagir avec l'holotraineur. Ces derniers sont rapidement enfermés dans un cube bleu sombre. Et plongés dans la réalité virtuelle qu'il génère.

* * *

La journée est magnifique. Le ciel est dépourvu du plus petit nuage, et le soleil d'Akillian illumine la neige au point d'en tirer un éclat presque douloureux. Anna rentre le cou dans les épaules et enfonce plus profondément les mains au fond des poches de son manteau. Elle est frigorifiée. Et s'accuse de ne pas avoir été plus prévoyante en investissant dans, au hasard, une écharpe. Devon marche tranquillement à ses côtés, son souffle traçant des volutes blanches devant lui. Il le masque bien, mais il est aussi frigorifié qu'elle. Sauf qu'il a une écharpe, lui.

Après avoir slalomé pendant de longues minutes entre d'anciens immeubles transformés en monolithe de glace depuis le changement d'orbite de la planète une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, l'holocab les a déposés au grand stade d'Akillian. Il ne reste aux deux jeunes gens plus qu'une passerelle enneigée à traverser avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans ce qui ressemble bien plus à un tas de neige gargantuesque qu'à une infrastructure sportive. Anna espère qu'il fera bien chaud à l'intérieur. Elle se demande comment les akilliens peuvent rester en extérieur sans même prendre la peine de fermer leurs manteaux. Elle a même vu quelques filles le nombril à l'air. Ce qu'elle juge complètement inconscient en plus d'être la preuve d'un sacré mauvais goût vestimentaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant l'entrée, une femme entre deux âges vient leur ouvrir, et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils entendent les portes se refermer dans leur dos. Leur accueillante est assez belle, juge Anna. Longiligne, elle arbore de longs cheveux châtains foncés qui surmontent son visage d'une frange courte et l'encadrent de deux mèches distinguées du reste de sa chevelure car terminées chacune par une perle turquoise. Des lunettes fines reposent sur son nez étroit, derrière lesquelles de grands yeux bleus marines se posent sur les deux jeunes gens.

« Anna et Devon, je présume ? demande-t-elle avec bienveillance.

\- En personne, répond Anna, qui tâche de masquer son intimidation. Vous devez être Dame Simbaï ?

\- C'est bien moi. Venez, allons-nous installer dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter de la suite. »

« Discuter de la suite ? » se questionne Anna alors qu'elle et son frère suive leur guide en silence. Les couloirs sans fenêtre se succèdent sous leurs pas et la shandahaarienne réalise qu'elle aurait bien du mal à retrouver la sortie. Heureusement, son sens de l'orientation déplorable peut compter sur le soutien de Devon qui est, elle en est persuadée, physiquement incapable de se perdre.

« Nous y sommes. »

Perdues dans ses pensées, Anna sursaute en entendant la voix chaleureuse de Dame Simbaï. Elle préfèrerait passer une journée le nombril à l'air dans les montagnes d'Akillian plutôt que de l'admettre, mais elle est terrifiée. Rencontrer la guérisseuse est le premier pas de sa grande entreprise. Trébucher sur celui-là arrêterait la course avant même qu'elle ne commence. Le réussir ne laisse présager que plus de pas, toujours plus difficiles jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Au terme de longues semaines d'attente, de relance, et d'insistance, Brim Balarius a refusé sa demande pour la rediriger vers un membre du Cercle des Fluides qui ne serait pas rattaché à une équipe, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant en soi et elle peut déjà s'estimer heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas simplement éconduite. Mais rien ne dit que ce n'est pas ce qui va se produire maintenant.

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle passe la porte qu'on vient de lui désigner.

La pièce dans laquelle elle avance est spacieuse. Une immense baie vitrée tient lieu de mur du fond tandis que les autres arborent une teinte orangée agréable. Des plantes qu'elle ne connaît pas sont entreposées sur des étagères et embaument l'air d'une odeur végétale. Dame Simbaï referme doucement la porte derrière Devon et les dépasse pour s'assoir derrière un bureau de bois clair.

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle désigne d'un geste deux fauteuils au rembourrage bleu canard. Anna s'empresse de prendre place sur le sien et adopte une posture d'écoute, le dos droit, les jambes croisées, tandis que Devon tarde à s'asseoir. Il observe avec méfiance la femme que sa sœur tenait tant à rencontrer.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demande obligeamment cette dernière.

\- Euh, rien pour moi, merci. Devon ? »

Le garçon refuse d'un signe de tête.

Dame Simbaï a un regard compatissant devant la tension évidente que ressent Anna.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Anna. Les écrits que m'a fait parvenir Brim Balarius dénotent des capacités prometteuses. »

Anna rougit un peu devant le compliment mais se reprend rapidement.

« Je vous remercie de les avoir trouvé dignes d'intérêt. Et d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Il est assez rare que des jeunes de ton âge soient intéressés par les Fluides en tant que tel plutôt que par le tremplin vers le Galactik Football qu'ils représentent. »

À qui la faute, se retient de répondre Anna. Mais se mettre un membre du Cercle des Fluides à dos dès le départ serait extrêmement stupide. Largement plus que de provoquer l'un des joueurs que ce même membre du Cercle des Fluides encadre.

« Comme Brim Balarius te l'a dit lors de votre conversation holophonique, le Cercle des Fluides serait prêt à te laisser poursuivre ton apprentissage, à la condition que tu le fasses avec un encadrement. Je suppose que ton déplacement sur Akillian a valeur d'acceptation de ces conditions ?

\- Effectivement. Je conçois les réticences du Cercle des Fluides à laisser trop de liberté à ce genre d'initiative. Qui plus est, un encadrement d'un grand maître tel que vous ne peut m'être que bénéfique. »

Dame Simbaï sourit en entendant ça. Et les deux shandahaariens croient voir de la condescendance plutôt que du contentement. Pendant un instant, Anna se demande si elle en a trop fait. Devon, lui, est agacé par la façon dont cette femme semble sous-entendre que sa sœur est incapable de comprendre le fonctionnement des Fluides.

« J'espère pouvoir t'apporter un enseignement productif. Cependant, nous devons discuter de la question de ton statut. »

À cette réflexion, Anna a presqu'envie de rire. Elle n'a pas menti, elle conçoit les réticences du Cercle des Fluides à exposer ses secrets. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle les trouve légitimes. Mais elle n'est pas en position pour les remettre en cause.

« Tu dois l'avoir compris, chaque équipe de Galactik Football est surveillée par un membre du Cercle. Généralement une personne du staff technique, comme dans ma situation. Des cas de joueurs se sont déjà vu, mais ils sont plus rares et aucun ne s'observe actuellement, du fait des conflits d'intérêt possibles. Le membre en question n'est pas autorisé à révéler son rôle à l'équipe qu'il encadre. Ce qui fait que les Snowkids et Clamp ne voient en moi que leur personnel médical. Et cela ne doit pas changer. Tu ne devras donc en aucun cas exposer les véritables raisons de ta présence ici. »

Abasourdie par la soudaine accélération des évènements, Anna se contente d'acquiescer.

« Pour cette raison, je t'introduirai auprès des autres comme ma nouvelle assistante en apprentissage, ce que tu es, mais dans le domaine médical. »

Dame Simbaï se tourne vers Devon, qui l'observe depuis le début de l'entretien d'un regard perçant.

« En ce qui te concerne Devon, Nous nous en tiendrons à la vérité. Je vous laisse décider de ce que vous voulez dévoiler de votre passé pour justifier ta présence ici. Mais je compte sur toi pour te rendre utile si cela s'avère possible. Et pour éviter les tensions superflues. »

Un rire échappe au jeune homme en entendant ce dernier morceau de phrase. Il acquiesce de nouveau en silence, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés au stade, il sourit. Tourné vers sa sœur, il constate qu'elle regarde ostensiblement dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

« Bien. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, poursuit la guérisseuse en renonçant à relever leur réaction, suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Elle se relève gracieusement et attend qu'ils fassent de même pour leur ouvrir la porte du bureau. Anna se fait la réflexion qu'elle se déplace avec la démarche légère de ceux qui ne font traverser le monde qui les entoure sans jamais s'y arrêter. Elle a toujours eu le sentiment que le Cercle des Fluides était complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Dame Simbaï referme précautionneusement la porte de son bureau avant d'en verrouiller l'accès, puis elle précède de nouveau les shandahaariens.

« Bienvenue à l'Académie. C'est ici que les Snowkids vivent, s'entrainent, et disputent des matchs de temps à autre. Aarch l'a créée il y a de ça six ans, à l'intérieur de l'ancien stade d'Akillian, qui avait été déserté lors de la Grande Glaciation. Les chambres sont situées dans le quart ouest. Beaucoup d'entre elles sont doubles, mais j'ai pu vous obtenir une chambre individuelle chacun. »

Au fil de ses explications, ils arrivent dans un long couloir où plusieurs portes sont visibles.

« Nous y sommes. Tous les Snowkids ont leur quartier ici. Même Rocket a tenu à conserver ses quartiers de joueur.

\- Heu… Rocket ? demande Anna, cachant la contrariété qu'elle ressent en découvrant que même son désormais mentor considère que son intérêt pour les Fluides implique un intérêt pour les joueurs de foot.

\- Ah, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe, et son coach actuel. Aarch a pris sa retraite pour fonder une famille. »

Au moins, elle ne semble pas trop estomaquée face à mon ignorance, note la jeune femme.

« Voilà, dit simplement Simbaï en s'arrêtant entre deux portes en vis-à-vis. Les chambres sont les mêmes, choisissez comme vous voulez. Chacune dispose de sa salle de bain privative. »

Anna et Devon se regardent, un peu hésitant sur le comportement à suivre, mais leur guide ne les laisse pas s'interroger trop longtemps.

« Pour le moment, les Snowkids sont en pleine séance d'entrainement, ça vous laisse le temps de vous installer et de vous reposer un peu. Je repasserai vous chercher vers 11h30 pour aller vous présenter au reste de l'équipe.

\- Très bien, merci pour tout.

\- À tout-à-l'heure. »

Fidèle à son habitude, Devon fixe leur guide s'éloigner tandis qu'Anna expire profondément, soulagée. La rencontre s'est plutôt bien passée, finalement. Il lui faudra sûrement un peu de temps avant d'être vraiment à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle, mais tout est en place. Et si l'on excepte l'incident D'Jok qui, elle l'espère, ne devrait pas poser de problèmes sur le trop long terme, tout s'est passé étonnamment facilement.

Elle tapote l'épaule de son frère, qui se décide enfin à détacher son regard du coin de couloir où a disparue Dame Simbaï, et ouvre la porte sur leur gauche. Elle fait quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de laisser tomber le petit sac de voyage qu'elle porte depuis son arrivée sur la planète et de s'écrouler sur le lit. Elle n'a emporté que très peu d'affaires. Déjà parce qu'elle et Devon ne possèdent pas grand-chose de plus, mais aussi parce que sa garde-robe n'aurait de toute façon pas été adaptée au climat.

Devon promène un regard attentif sur la pièce. Conforme au reste du bâtiment qu'il a pu apercevoir, les murs sont recouverts d'une tapisserie qui alterne des bandes horizontales orange, vert clair et bleu céruléum. Sur la droite quand on s'avance dans la pièce, un sommier fin est suspendu via le mur à une trentaine de centimètre du sol. Il accueille un matelas étonnamment peu épais recouvert d'une couverture d'un orange plus vif que celui des murs. Des panneaux lumineux habillent le plafond en ovale et une applique blanche au niveau de la tête de lit semble prête à apporter une lumière plus douce pour le soir. Immédiatement à gauche de la porte, une surface plane à hauteur d'assise ressemble fort à un bureau. Comme le lit, il est affixé au mur mais au lieu d'être simplement plat, une excroissance convexe sur le dessous donne l'impression d'une toile tendue par une grande quantité de liquide et prête à céder. Le métal dont il est constitué reflète les couleurs environnantes et déforme les volumes qui l'entourent. Des saillies métalliques sur sa surface manifestent l'existence d'un holocomputeur, confirmé par la présence d'un bouton marche/arrêt discret qui, il le suppose, doit afficher et activer un clavier intégré directement dans la table. Le mur de gauche accueille ensuite une porte métallisée, probablement celle de la salle de bain, ainsi qu'un placard vert amande. Le mur du fond n'a malheureusement aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. Devon espère que c'est parce que c'est l'autre chambre, apparemment devenue la sienne à en croire l'attitude d'Anna, qui donne du bon côté.

Allongée sur le lit, son œil valide rivé sur le plafond, Anna soupire.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait déjà accepté de nous accueillir. J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait encore renvoyer la patate chaude à l'un de ses collègues. »

Elle ne semble pas attendre de réponse. Devon décale la chaise assortie au bureau pour s'assoir tout en restant face à sa sœur.

Elle tourne la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Prêt à entrer dans la cage aux lions ? »

Devon acquiesce d'un air sombre.


	3. Chapter 3 : Nouveaux Membres

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je sais, nous somme mardi. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je nie toutes responsabilités. Je n'avais pas réalisé que l'absence de transports en commun du premier mai s'appliquait aussi au bus qui m'emmène de la gare à ma petite ville non desservie par le train. Heureusement, une bonne âme a gracieusement accepté de m'héberger._

 _Je vous présente donc avec un jour de retard le dernier chapitre qui peut être considéré comme introductif._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Nouveaux Membres**

« Rocket ? Je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Le jeune coach lève les yeux de ses écrans.

« Oui bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il, intrigué par l'interruption de la guérisseuse.

\- Je voulais juste te signaler que ma nouvelle assistante et son frère sont bien arrivés. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais les présenter au reste de l'équipe avant le déjeuner, expose simplement cette dernière.

\- Votre… »

Rocket écarquille brusquement ses yeux dorés. Comment a-t-il pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? Dame Simbaï lui adresse un regard amusé et compréhensif.

« Oui, bien sûr ! s'empresse-t-il de confirmer. Je suis vraiment désolé, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à avertir les autres….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'excuse-t-elle avec un sourire. La routine des Snowkids ne devrait pas être trop chamboulée par ces nouveaux arrivants. »

Rocket hoche la tête et se passe une main sur le front alors que Dame Simbaï quitte de nouveau la pièce. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait tort, mais tout de même. Deux nouvelles têtes arrivées de façon impromptue ça va avoir de quoi surprendre son équipe. Il regarde l'horloge digitale qui égrène le temps dans un coin de son interface. 10h42.

 _Bon, encore quinze minutes d'entrainement, puis je les fais sortir pour les prévenir_ , décide-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

* * *

« Bon boulot, tout le monde. On s'arrête là pour ce matin. »

Micro-Ice se laisse tomber au sol avec un hurlement de soulagement qui fait sourire ses coéquipiers. Les parois de l'holotraineur se désagrègent à la commande de Clamp, et le décor de stade en lévitation au milieu d'un ciel infini disparaît autour des Snowkids pour être remplacé par la salle d'entrainement. Les membres de l'équipe montrent tous des signes de fatigue plus ou moins prononcés. Quelques-uns commencent déjà à se diriger vers la porte pour passer prendre une douche avant l'heure du déjeuner.

« Ah, attendez une seconde avant d'y aller ! les interpelle leur coach, qui avait presque à nouveau oublié ce qu'il a à leur dire.

\- Si c'est pour un dernier exercice, s'exclame Micro-Ice en bondissant sur ses pieds pour le fusiller du regard, je démissionne de l'équipe et je pars travailler dans les mines de glace ! »

Au milieu des rires, des regards intrigués sont adressés à Rocket, qui se frotte la nuque avec une moue gênée.

« Bon, heu, déjà, commence-t-il, un peu hésitant, je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de vous faire passer l'info. Mais pour ma défense, je le sais depuis moins d'une semaine, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, les choses se sont décidées assez vite.

\- Ben alors ? le relance D'Jok. T'as oublié de nous parler d'un match amical qu'on va jouer dans deux jours ou quoi ?

\- Rien d'aussi dramatique que ça… Non, en fait, Dame Simbaï a pris une apprentie. »

Une rumeur surprise court dans la pièce alors que les Snowkids échangent leurs réactions à chaud.

« Bref, euh, elle est arrivée ce matin à l'Académie, et… on nous la présentera juste avant le déjeuner, donc trainez pas trop. Ah, et elle est venue avec son frère, apparemment. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Vous lui demanderez vous-même. Voilà. »

Désormais assurés qu'ils ont eu toutes les dernières nouvelles, les joueurs se mettent en chemin pour le couloir des chambres. Un brouhaha léger suit leurs pas, partagé entre leurs théories sur les deux nouveaux membres de leur staff technique et les plaintes sur la tyrannie de leur coach en herbe. Seuls Ahito et Thran restent silencieux. Le premier parce qu'il est endormi sur le dos du second, et ledit second parce qu'il se demande si les deux étrangers qu'ils ont croisés hier n'ont pas quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Et plus encore, il se demande s'il doit prévenir D'Jok. Mais il se dit finalement que la surprise peut être drôle. Et puis après tout, il a peut-être tort.

* * *

Assise dans la cafétéria, une pièce finalement moins grande que ce qu'elle aurait cru, pourvue d'une longue table capable d'accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, d'un buffet automatique le long d'un mur et de quelques plantes en pot, Anna tapote nerveusement du pied par terre. Une dizaine de minutes auparavant, Dame Simbaï est venue les chercher elle et Devon pour leur montrer le chemin des chambres au réfectoire. Rencontrer les Snowkids ne l'effraie pas outre mesure. Les attendre la rend un peu nerveuse, en revanche. Parce qu'elle ne sait pas s'ils vont arriver tous en même temps, si elle va s'introduire auprès de chacun d'eux séparément, ou si elle devra attendre dans un silence pesant qu'ils soient tous présents pour se présenter une seule fois, et cette incertitude l'agace. À côté d'elle, Devon est d'un calme olympien. Savoir qu'Anna se charge des discours suffit à le tranquilliser totalement. Pour le reste il avisera.

Il ne cherche pas à calmer sa sœur. Il sait qu'elle se met toujours la pression avant d'avoir à parler devant un public, aussi informel soit-il. Mais il sait aussi que ça lui réussit et qu'une fois qu'elle est lancée elle n'est pas dépourvue d'un certain talent d'oratrice. Alors il attend simplement. En silence. Comme toujours.

Le premier arrivé n'est autre que Thran, qui a réussi à maintenir Ahito en état de veille jusqu'à leur entrée dans la pièce. Mais ce dernier s'assied au bout de la table sans se préoccuper des nouvelles têtes et s'endort aussitôt sur sa chaise, sous le regard stupéfait des deux shandahaariens. De son côté, l'aîné se félicite d'avoir correctement deviné leurs identités et vient les saluer avec cordialité avant de s'asseoir à côté de Devon.

« Mon frère, répond-il à leur interrogation muette. Il est narcoleptique.

\- Voilà qui n'est pas commun, commente Anna, perplexe devant le gardien endormi.

\- Non, c'est sûr, mais tant qu'il arrête les ballons, on le laisse dormir.

\- Est-ce que ça implique le contraire quand il en laisse passer ?

\- Non, le pauvre ! Personne n'a le cœur de le priver de sommeil ici ! »

L'expression faussement scandalisée la fait rire. Elle constate du coin de l'œil que d'autres membres de l'équipe entrent petit à petit dans la pièce et lui adresse des regards curieux. Elle leur retourne un sourire général avant de revenir à celui qui lui parle.

« Mais vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de me recroiser ici ? »

Elle préfère continuer la conversation avec un seul d'entre eux pour s'occuper avant qu'ils soient tous là. Et le fait est qu'elle se serait attendue à un peu plus d'étonnement. Le garçon hausse une épaule.

« Disons qu'une étrangère et son frère qui viennent sur Akillian pour raisons académiques juste avant que Rocket nous parle de la nouvelle assistante de notre médecin, accompagnée de son frère, je me suis dit qu'il y avait de bonnes chances que les deux faits soient connectés. Je suppose que sur n'importe quelle autre planète, ça aurait été une sacrée coïncidence, mais sur Akillian… Disons qu'il n'y a pas trente-six endroits où aller manger dans le coin.

\- Hmm, bonne déduction quand même. Dites, je change de sujet mais vous pensez que…

\- Ah, juste, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, on va plutôt pas mal se côtoyer à l'avenir, alors…

\- Oh, oui, aucun problème ! Donc, TU penses… Thran, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Et toi c'est … ?

\- Anna. Et cette fois je vais aller au bout de ma question : tu penses que D'Jok va me tenir rigueur de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Aucun doute là-dessus. »

Il rit devant le regard désespéré qu'elle lui envoie avant de reprendre.

« Ben déjà que D'Jok a toujours un problème avec les nouveaux, en plus son égo en a pris un coup hier. D'autant que… »

Soudainement un peu gêné, il poursuit avec moins d'ardeur :

« Si on avait été au courant de la situation, on l'aurait moins ramené. Mais on s'est pas mal fichu de sa figure… »

Anna éclate de rire à cette révélation. Elle a conscience de sûrement juger un peu vite celui qu'elle n'a vu qu'une seule fois la veille, mais à son humble avis, ce genre de traitement ne peut pas faire de mal à quelqu'un comme D'Jok.

« Bon, et bien au moins, je peux m'estimer soulagée que toi tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée hier. »

Elle sent le regard de Devon peser sur elle mais fait bien attention de ne rien laisser paraître à Thran.

« Pas de soucis, je comprends bien. Et puis, tu as su calmer le jeu quand il fallait. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'étais la seule personne raisonnable parmi nous quatre, ajoute-il en singeant un ton moralisateur. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Devon ! »

Il se tourne vers le frère d'Anna, qui lui sourit en lui adressant un petit non de la tête.

Thran se sent soudain un peu déstabilisé. L'autre n'a pas dit un seul mot de la conversation, s'il s'est adressé à lui c'est justement parce qu'il espérait que cela lui permettrait de ne pas rester à l'écart. Pourtant le shandahaarien reste obstinément silencieux. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a pas fait entendre le son de sa voix la veille non plus. Mais ses réflexions sont interrompu par la voix de D'Jok, qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce :

« Mais… ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? »

Au moment où Anna s'apprête à répondre, Dame Simbaï les rejoint, accompagnée de Clamp, et tous les habitants de l'académie sont enfin réunis dans la pièce.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous là, commence la guérisseuse de sa voix douce. Les Snowkids, comme Rocket a dû vous l'expliquer, j'ai accepté de prendre Anna comme élève pour lui transmettre mes connaissances dans le domaine médical. Compte tenu de ma position actuelle, Anna m'assistera dans mon rôle de médecin au sein de l'équipe. Je compte sur vous pour bien les accueillir elle et son frère Devon, pour que son apprentissage puisse s'effectuer dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Anna, si tu veux te présenter. »

La shandahaarienne se lève et fait taire son appréhension avant de s'adresser à la petite assemblée qui lui fait face. Elle remarque le visage scandalisé de D'Jok tout au bout de la table mais tâche de l'ignorer, et constate au passage que les autres membres ont au contraire plutôt l'air engageant.

« Eh bien… Bonjour ! Voilà, donc, je suis Anna, et je vous remercie de nous accueillir dans votre communauté. Et je suis vraiment reconnaissante à Dame Simbaï d'avoir accédé à ma demande, j'espère ne pas être une gêne pour votre équipe. En tout cas, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous être utile à tous. Rapidement, à notre sujet, mon frère et moi nous venons de la planète Shandahaar, d'où les yeux, si ça vous intriguait. Évidemment, si vous avez des questions sur notre planète où quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas…

\- Moi ! Moi ! J'ai une question ! »

Anna pose les yeux sur un petit brun qui lui adresse un immense sourire à fossettes.

« D'où vous connaissez D'Jok ? » demande-t-il énergiquement.

La jeune fille entend Thran rire discrètement et voit le rouquin se renfrogner à l'autre bout de la table. Elle réprime un sourire un peu trop narquois pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation.

« Disons que nous nous sommes croisés hier soir, au Planète Akillian. »

Le petit brun semble réfléchir intensément avant de s'exclamer avec effusion :

« Pas possible ! La personne qui ne connaissait pas D'Jok ! J'ai raison, pas vrai ? On voulait tous te demander comment tu avais réussi ce tour de force, parce que franchement, on comprend pas ! »

Surprise par un tel naturel, Anna ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant la spontanéité qu'il dégage. Et elle n'est pas la seule, tous les Snowkids excepté le concerné l'accompagnent de bon cœur.

« Oui, à propos de ça. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de retenir les noms ou les visages des joueurs de Galactik Football. Alors si vous pouviez ne pas avoir l'air de tomber des nues si je ne me souviens pas de votre prénom au début, ça me mettrait à l'aise, déclare-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

\- À vos ordres, madame ! répond celui qui lui semble définitivement le plus bavard des joueurs. Mais dans ce cas, expédions vite les présentations, que je puisse manger ! Que vous ne connaissiez pas D'Jok passe encore, mais il est temps de réparer le sacrilège indicible que représente le fait de ne pas connaître le grand Micro-Ice, la star des attaquants parmi tous les joueurs de la Cup, le pied béni des dieux, grand maître du Souffle, joueur inégalé…

\- Arrête de frimer, Mice ! » l'interrompt une jeune fille blonde très claire avec bonne humeur.

À voir le sourire des autres membres de l'équipe, ils ont l'habitude des frasques de ce Micro-Ice, et ce dernier sait en jouer pour égayer l'atmosphère.

« Bien capitaine ! Au cas où ça n'aurait pas été clair, ajoute-t-il à mi-voix, penché vers Anna, Micro-Ice c'est moi. Mais puisqu'elle veut se faire remarquer, poursuivons donc par notre charmante capitaine : Tia ! Milieu de terrain à la classe incomparable, elle est de loin le meilleur capitaine que l'équipe ait eu.

\- Hey ! »

La dernière remarque a fait réagir D'Jok mais aussi un autre garçon, à la peau mate et qui arbore des dreadlocks.

« À côté d'elle, son petit ami Rocket, poursuit Micro-Ice après leur avoir tiré la langue. Milieu de terrain adepte des pirouettes, et désormais coach de l'équipe, ce qui lui permet de laisser libre cours à son sadisme, lui qu'on croyait si gentil ! »

Tia pouffe de rire tandis que Rocket ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

« Nous arrivons alors à Thran, défenseur mais surtout geek en chef ! Si ton ordinateur te pose des problèmes, adresse-toi à lui, il t'en fabriquera un mieux et récupérera les pièces pour construire un robot.

\- Eh ben ravi de voir ce que mes compétences en foot t'inspirent…

\- Et qui dit Thran dit Ahito, notre incroyable goal dormant. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit d'une technique pour qu'on ne se méfie pas de lui. Mais quand on a essayé d'en savoir plus, Ahito était déjà parti se coucher… Mais vient ensuite Mei. Ah Mei ! Diva des Snowkids, actrice, top model, pourtant derrière ce charmant visage se cache une défenseure de génie qui ne vous laissera jamais passer. »

Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bruns retenus en une queue de cheval incroyable par sa longueur joue le jeu de Micro-Ice tout au long de sa description en faisant voler sa crinière et en prenant la pose.

« Malheureusement, Mei ne répondra pas à tes lettres d'amour, le voyou à sa droite les aura sûrement brûlées avant qu'elles lui parviennent. Voilà donc Sinedd, essentiellement attaquant, mais il a du mal à tenir la comparaison avec le grand Micro-Ice.

\- Écrase, nabot ! »

C'est un ténébreux aux pommettes marquées qui vient de parler. Sa réponse a été envoyée avec un sourire amical, mais il ne semble pas autant intégré au groupe que les autres, une légère tension se discerne dans sa façon de les regarder, comme s'il hésitait un peu sur le comportement à avoir.

« Reste donc Mark, milieu de terrain à peu près potable. Mais bon, il se débrouille quand même mieux au magnetboard.

\- Dis donc Mice, quand tu seras fatigué d'affabuler t'auras qu'à me rejoindre dans l'holotraineur, je te donnerai un cours de foot ! »

Le dernier joueur qu'on lui présente est un noir aux cheveux courts qui adresse une moue moqueuse à son coéquipier.

« Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit à une présentation ? »

Celui qui vient de parler est un petit homme un peu âgé qui accuse un début de calvitie dans ses cheveux gris et décoiffés.

Micro-Ice, qui s'était levé à demi pour aller prendre son déjeuner au buffet, se rassied prestement avant d'enchaîner :

« Oh, et bien sûr, celui qu'on ne présente plus car le plus connu de tous : Clamp ! Notre assistant technique, et créateur de l'holotraineur. Ses hologrammes boguent parfois un peu, mais ils font généralement quand même sacrément peur. En ce moment, il essaie de nous convaincre que ses talents de mécanicien dépassent ceux de Thran, mais personne ne le croit…

\- Attends un peu, tu vas voir toi ! »

Mais Micro-Ice s'est finalement levé comme une furie pour rejoindre le buffet et commence déjà à remplir un plateau sous les rires de son équipe.

« Bienvenue à vous deux en tout cas, conclut la capitaine avec un sourire chaleureux avant de se lever à son tour, bientôt imitée de tous.

\- Merci ! »

Anna et Devon suivent le mouvement, un peu décontenancés par la profusion de nourriture. La jeune femme se sent dépassée par le climat énergique et joyeux qui l'entoure de toute part. Shandahaar est essentiellement une planète agricole, de faible densité démographique, et son père n'a jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement sociable. Elle n'a que peu l'habitude de passer un repas avec autant de gens. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son frère, mais celui-ci ne semble pas partager son malaise. Il se sert au buffet sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'entrain ambiant, plus attentif à éviter que son écharpe ne s'égare dans un plat. Elle calque donc son attitude sur la sienne et ils retournent s'assoir de concert. Mais alors qu'elle commence à se détendre un peu et enfourne une première bouchée de pomme de terre, D'Jok revient également à la table et s'adresse à son frère.

« Dis-moi Devon, je comprends pas très bien, comment ça se fait que tu sois présent au juste ? »

Celui à qui il s'adresse interrompt son geste pour porter sa fourchette à ses lèvres et lève les yeux sur le rouquin. Anna essaie d'avaler rapidement ce qu'elle a dans la bouche, mais elle est devancé par Micro-Ice qui s'exclame :

« Eh ben mon vieux, te sens pas obligé d'être désagréable ! Ok ce sont des nouveaux, mais ils ne seront pas sur le terrain !

\- Ha ha, très drôle Mice. Je ne suis pas désagréable, j'essaie simplement de comprendre. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce type ne nous a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Alors puisqu'il a l'air à ce point de nous mépriser, je me demande ce qui motive sa présence ici. »

Face à l'attaque de D'Jok, ainsi qu'à l'air surpris qu'a pris le petit brun alors qu'on vient de lui faire remarquer le détail peu anodin à son sujet, Devon laisse échapper un rire silencieux. Mais alors qu'Anna s'apprête à parler, il lui fait signe de s'abstenir. Il pose tranquillement ses couverts sur le bord de l'assiette et fixe D'Jok, qui attend sans trop comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Autour de la table le silence s'est installé et tous les membres de l'équipe regardent avec curiosité le shandahaarien.

Et ses mains se mettent à voler devant lui.

« Désolé rouquin, commence Anna, les yeux rivés sur les mains de son frère. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû vous le signaler immédiatement pour éviter que vous ne vous mépreniez sur mon silence. Mais si je laisse ma petite sœur se charger de l'intégralité des discours, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous juge pas dignes de m'entendre. Comme tu le vois, je ne peux pas parler. Et même si je me débrouille de mieux en mieux, j'ai encore un peu de difficulté à signer correctement, de temps en temps. Et puis de toute façon ça revient au même puisque les discours retombent quand même sur ma sœur. Évidemment, j'ai généralement de quoi écrire sur moi, mais c'est quand même moins pratique… »

Lorsque Devon s'arrête de signer, Anna se tourne vers les Snowkids qui ne semblent pas vraiment savoir comment réagir. En particulier D'Jok, qui est devenu presqu'aussi coloré que ses cheveux. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose et semble se débattre avant de trouver comment le formuler :

« Mince, je… j'suis désolé… j'veux dire… je pensais pas que… »

Pendant une seconde, Anna hésite à le laisser s'enfoncer. Mais son côté calculateur reprend rapidement le dessus et elle voit là une occasion de désamorcer enfin complètement son erreur de la veille. Et de laisser croire qu'elle n'a rien contre lui.

« T'inquiète D'Jok, le coupe-t-elle avec un grand sourire. On aurait pu vous le signaler avant, c'est juste qu'on ne sait jamais trop à quel moment c'est pertinent d'en parler… »

Il lui adresse un regard reconnaissant, vraiment soulagé qu'elle se soit manifestée.

« Et puis, je sais ce que c'est que de parler sans réfléchir et de laisser échapper une phrase de trop, pas vrai ? » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fois, D'Jok éclate de rire et elle est un peu surprise de la chaleur qu'il dégage soudainement. Ça ne lui semble pas cohérent avec la mentalité qu'elle a perçue chez lui jusque-là, sa façon de se croire supérieur à tous les autres juste parce qu'il est une star du foot. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, il lui fait l'effet d'une personne fréquentable. Mais Anna réprime vite cette pensée.

À côté d'elle, Thran écoute en souriant Micro-Ice rétorquer à Ahito qu'il pourrait très bien se passer de parler, qu'il parle d'ailleurs très peu et qu'il n'intervient que parce que sa voix est bien trop belle pour laisser les gens s'en passer. L'aîné des jumeaux est soulagé que la nouvelle venue ait gardé la tête froide au sujet de D'Jok. Lui qui n'aime pas les tensions, il craignait un peu l'évolution de la situation. Déjà quand sa cousine a intégré l'équipe lors de la deuxième Cup, il a bataillé comme il a pu pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop atteinte par le rejet buté que lui opposait celui qui était alors le capitaine de l'équipe. Sans grand succès… Et quand Lun-Zia a joué avec eux lors du tournoi de Paradisia, ç'a presqu'été pire. Presque, parce que D'Jok a quitté l'équipe pour un temps à cette époque. Bon, pour le coup, c'est Tia qui a eu un peu de mal. Mais pour sa défense, on peut reconnaître que Lun-Zia était vraiment très spontanée et très tactile avec Rocket. Alors il peut comprendre que Tia ait été mal à l'aise. Mais malgré ça, elle a quand même su prendre sur elle bien plus efficacement que D'Jok ne l'a jamais fait. Si l'on excepte le cas de Sinedd. Les deux garçons ont un passé commun si mouvementé – mais Sinedd a un passé commun mouvementé avec à peu près n'importe qui – que Thran n'en revient toujours pas qu'ils aient si facilement réussi à surmonter leur différends. Enfin, les circonstances ont pas mal aidé, entre les vrais parents de Sinedd qui l'avaient enfin retrouvé et sa petite sœur qui mettait tout le monde dans sa poche en une seule phrase, et D'Jok qui faisait amende honorable après ses écarts paradisiens… Tout ça pour dire qu'entre D'Jok qui a du mal avec les nouveaux arrivants qui viennent briser le confort de son environnement familier et la façon dont Anna l'a rembarré lors de leur rencontre, Thran ne peut que se réjouir de les voir en si bons termes au moment présent. Et espérer que ça durera.

Devon pose les yeux sur sa sœur, qui rit de bon cœur face aux pitreries de Micro-Ice. Et il peut dire qu'elle ne fait pas semblant. Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, il est franchement surpris. Il la sent toujours sur ses gardes, rien à signaler sur ce point, mais même s'il s'attendait à la voir agir jovialement avec leurs nouveaux compagnons de galère, il pensait que ce serait feint.

Il réfléchit en portant une nouvelle bouchée à ses lèvres. Sa sœur méprise les joueurs de Galactik Football. Et si elle est parfaitement capable d'aller à l'encontre de ce sentiment, si elle est capable de le reléguer au second plan, pour se consacrer toute entière à ses buts, elle n'est pas capable de l'effacer. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'air à ce point à l'aise à discuter avec les Snowkids comme ça ?

Et s'il se trompait ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il est surpris par ses réactions. D'autant qu'il a bien conscience qu'il y a une différence énorme entre monter des plans pour le futur et véritablement accomplir les actes qu'ils requièrent. Pour ce qu'il en voit, les joueurs qu'il a devant lui ne manquent pas d'intérêt. Et on ne peut pas leur enlever qu'ils font vraiment tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour les intégrer. Et si Anna cédait ? Si elle devenait vraiment proche d'eux ? Est-ce qu'elle serait encore capable d'avancer vers les objectifs qu'elle s'est fixés ?

Mais soudain, Anna semble sentir qu'il l'observe. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisent pendant à peine un instant. Puis elle se tourne à nouveau vers le petit brun qui se fait à l'heure actuelle un devoir de lui donner un cours d'histoire sur son équipe.

Devon expire lentement. Anna méprise les joueurs de Galactik Football. Et rien ne pourra jamais faire flancher ses convictions.

Mais ça, il n'est pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne chose.


	4. Chapter 4 : Zones d'Ombre

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Ravie d'être à l'heure cette semaine, malgré mes problèmes de train._

 _Les acteurs se mettent en place, les liens apparaissent doucement, que vous dire de plus à part : ça commence..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Zones d'Ombre**

Suite aux progrès dans le domaine de l'aérospatial qui permettent à chaque planète qui appartient à la Coalition de rejoindre ses consœurs en un temps étonnamment court, en particulier dans le cas du Genèse Stadium qui est accessible depuis toute la galaxie, certaines planètes sont particulièrement décentrées au regard de la position de ce centre aussi bien économique que culturel. C'est le cas notamment de la planète qui héberge le Cercle des Fluides.

Suffisamment isolée pour offrir une certaine discrétion aux personnalités qu'elle accueille, elle est en outre protégée par une première barrière d'astéroïdes censée dissuader les vaisseaux suffisamment curieux pour arriver jusque-là. Une fois cette dernière passée, la planète se dévoile. Recouverte de volutes allant du bleu acier à l'aigue-marine qui ondulent et dansent sans discontinuer à l'orée de son atmosphère, cette sphère élégante présente un unique anneau d'origine artificielle. Celui-ci est constitué de nombreux satellites et de brouilleurs dont la technologie est novatrice. Les membres du Cercle des Fluides ont en effet besoin de rester en permanence en contact mais ils ne peuvent se permettre que qui que ce soit intercepte leurs échanges. Les identités de la plupart d'entre eux sont maintenues secrètes. Seul le Grand Maître en poste et ses proches conseillers, qui tiennent le rôle d'interlocuteurs politiques, sont connus par les personnes extérieures à leur ordre.

Pour le grand public, le Cercle des Fluides n'est rien d'autre qu'une organisation floue qui protège la galaxie des menaces potentiellement représentées par les Fluides. Quant aux moyens qu'ils utilisent, peu de gens se posent véritablement la question, et la plupart de ceux-ci se disent que le Grand Maître est en étroite relation avec les Fluides, qu'il est capable de sentir les plus petites perturbations qui agitent ces derniers, que les utilisations abusives sont réprimées par la Technoïde et que le reste se règle avec des traités et des décisions prises par les grands de l'univers. C'est en partie vrai.

Le siège du Cercle des Fluides accueille à l'instant présent une réunion dont le but est d'évaluer la potentielle menace représentée par un Fluide bien précis. Dans une salle cylindrique au plafond haut, les membres physiquement présents ont pris position sur leurs habituels promontoires qui saillent de panneaux brisés bleus paon. Entre ces panneaux un mur circulaire turquoise enrobe la salle et est parcouru d'éclairages qui se présentent comme des formes géométriques directement implantées dans son épaisseur. Masquant le sol, une représentation de la spirale de la galaxie dans les mêmes tons de bleus que le reste de la pièce tournoie doucement. Un point plus brillant que la myriade d'étoiles qu'elle renferme se déplace en elle, mais son mouvement est beaucoup trop lent pour qu'un observateur nonchalant ne le réalise. Au centre de la pièce, le Grand Maître des Fluides patiente, assis en tailleur dans la sphère de lévitation propre à sa position qui irradie de nuances de violet.

Petit à petit, les membres en poste dans les différents coins de la galaxie entrent en communication avec le Cercle et des hologrammes bleutés se matérialisent les uns après les autres sur les plateformes libres. Parmi eux, Dame Simbaï prend solennellement place sur celle qui lui est réservée. Du fait de sa position chez les SnowKids, et malgré les couleurs altérées de l'hologramme, on remarque aisément qu'elle n'arbore pas la tenue conventionnelle du Cercle, habituellement blanche et mauve.

« Dame Simbaï.

\- Grand Maître. »

Le Grand Maître du Cercle des Fluides, Brim Balarius, fait face à la guérisseuse depuis son piédestal atypique. L'homme est un sablonien. Son visage ovale aux pommettes légèrement volumineuses présente la couleur brune tirant sur le gris propre à cette population. Ses yeux en amandes sont blancs et dépourvus de pupilles mais on leur devine néanmoins une certaine bienveillance naturelle, quoiqu'atténuée par la nécessité d'être impartial et prudent. Des croissants pourpres partent du milieu de ses yeux vers ses tempes en lieu et place de sourcils d'une part et de cernes d'autre part. Ses cheveux, longs et légèrement plus clair que son visage, tombent librement dans son dos.

« Quelles sont vos premières impressions ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave et douce.

\- Eh bien… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'entretenir véritablement des Fluides avec Anna. Pour cette première semaine je me suis concentrée sur son intégration chez les Snowkids et sa crédibilité en tant qu'assistante médicale. Je peux cependant déjà affirmer qu'elle est intelligente et déterminée.

\- Voilà qui est prometteur. Si Shandahaar décide un jour de faire une nouvelle demande d'homologation, nous pourrons réagir de façon plus adéquate. »

Dame Simbaï garde le silence un moment. Très peu de shandahaariens ont développé le Fluide propre à la planète à ce jour. Les personnes concernées avaient cependant réussi à monter une équipe il y a de cela plusieurs années, et ils avaient participé à la Cup. Faute de membre du Cercle originaire de Shandahaar, un autre initié avait été envoyé sur la planète afin d'encadrer comme il se devait cette nouvelle équipe. Celle-ci avait cependant été éliminée dès les qualifications. Et dans l'intervalle entre leur échec et la Cup suivante, les joueurs avaient…perdu le droit d'exercer leur Fluide.

Comme plusieurs membres du Cercle, Dame Simbaï s'était montré extrêmement surprise lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Anna les avait contactés pour suivre leur apprentissage. La guérisseuse sait à quel point surmonter son passé est difficile. Son vieil ami Aarch a mis quinze ans. Pour ces raisons, elle doute de la capacité de la jeune femme d'encadrer un jour une équipe shandahaarienne. Mais en juger n'est pas de son ressort. Et ceux dont c'est le ressort ont justement fait des choix particuliers dans le but de garder les deux shandahaariens sous contrôle. À commencer par les intégrer tous les deux au staff des Snowkids, au risque de s'attirer des interrogations des joueurs concernant la présence de Devon, pour être sûr de le garder lui aussi à l'œil. De plus, si c'est elle qui a hérité du rôle de formatrice, c'est déjà parce qu'elle fait partie des rares femmes membres du Cercle, mais aussi parce que les Snowkids sont proches des deux jeunes gens en âge, et qu'il a été jugé judicieux de faciliter au maximum les contacts avec les footballeurs. Pour l'instant, elle considère que ces décisions ne sont pas exemptes de bons points. Isoler Anna aurait probablement été nocif pour la rémission de la jeune femme. Et la mettre en contact avec un groupe proche d'elle la poussera sûrement à constater que les joueurs de Galactik Football ne sont que des humains comme les autres. Tout du moins l'espère-t-elle.

« Je commencerai la formation d'Anna dès demain. Le premier test que nous ferons devrait me donner un bon aperçu de ses capacités relatives aux Fluides.

\- Vous avez notre entière confiance quant aux méthodes à utiliser, Dame Simbaï.

\- Je vous remercie, Grand Maître.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans le réfectoire, Anna constate que plusieurs des Snowkids sont déjà présents. Personnellement, elle préfère se préparer avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, et c'est donc entièrement prête qu'elle s'approche du buffet pour composer son plateau. Mais dans la salle, Mei boit tranquillement un chocolat chaud engoncée dans une confortable robe de chambre lila, Micro-Ice enfourne tartine sur tartine, arborant sans complexe le caleçon gris et le vieux tee-shirt encore vaguement bleu qui lui servent de pyjama, et Tia trempe distraitement sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, elle aussi toujours en pyjama et ses cheveux courts en bataille. Mark et Devon sont également présent, mais tous deux déjà habillés. Le premier réprimande Micro-Ice en lui faisant remarquer que manger trop vite est mauvais pour la santé – en pure perte – et le second lit un holojournal.

Anna récupère deux tranches de pain grillé, la confiture nécessaire et un verre de jus d'orange avant de se diriger vers la table. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle est présente, pourtant elle est surprise de voir à quel point il est maintenant admis qu'elle et son frère font partie de l'organisation. Évidemment on sent qu'ils sont arrivés récemment, mais les joueurs sont beaucoup plus chaleureux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Si elle est tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, la shandahaarienne est bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle les apprécie, pour la plupart. Elle a parfois un peu de mal avec Sinedd, qui est un peu plus réservé que les autres, ou encore avec Mark, qu'elle trouve un peu trop hâbleur. Mais Sinedd agit avec elle comme avec la plupart des Snowkids, et Mark se vante essentiellement quand il est entouré de D'Jok et Micro-Ice, ses réserves restent donc minimes. À côté de ça, elle aime bien parler avec Mei qui, malgré une fâcheuse tendance à prendre la mode trop au sérieux, est largement plus que la poupée que son corps de rêve laisserait présager, elle trouve Micro-Ice vraiment drôle, et la compagnie des jumeaux lui est agréable et tranquille.

Arrivée à la table, elle adresse un salut général avant de s'asseoir en face de son frère. Les réponses se font entendre avec plus ou moins d'énergie, ponctuées par une quinte de toux venant du petit brun qui manque de s'étrangler en voulant parler alors même qu'il est en train d'avaler. Compatissante, Mei lui tape doucement dans le dos tandis que Mark lui déclare qu'il l'avait prévenu. Masquant un petit rire, Anna se tourne machinalement vers Devon.

Ce dernier ne semble pas prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui à l'instant présent. Il est concentré sur sa lecture. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux semblent bondir d'un point à un autre. Il donne l'impression de ne pas croire ce qu'il voit. Et ne pas savoir comment y réagir. Intriguée, Anna attend qu'il termine, discutant un peu avec les autres tout en mangeant. Sinedd remplace Mei à la table, qui part profiter de la salle de bain qu'il vient de libérer. Micro-Ice se lève en annonçant qu'il ferait bien d'aller vérifier que son camarade de chambre ne s'est pas rendormi après la douche, mais le rouquin débarque accompagné de Thran et d'Ahito, qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tia débarrasse son bol avant de quitter la pièce. Et finalement, Devon lève le nez de son article.

Il croise le regard interrogateur de sa sœur. En réponse, il fait glisser l'article vers elle. Et avant qu'elle pose le regard dessus, il signe :

« _Je dois y aller, Clamp m'a demandé un coup de main._ »

Anna sourit et acquiesce. Depuis qu'ils sont là, son frère fait son possible pour suivre les conseils de Dame Simbaï et se rendre utile.

L'équipe n'a par ailleurs pas réitéré la question de D'Jok, qui est pourtant légitime. Dans le fond, son frère n'a rien à faire là, même en faisant abstraction des demi-vérités qu'ils ont pu dire à la demande de sa formatrice. S'il l'a accompagnée, c'est parce que plus rien ne les retient sur Shandahaar. Anna est même persuadée que si Devon y retourne un jour, ce ne sera que contraint et forcé. Et s'il a pu être accueilli chez les Snowkids, c'est parce qu'après ce qui s'est produit, le Cercle des Fluides n'a pas eu le cœur de leur refuser leurs demandes. Qu'il s'agisse de son propre apprentissage ou du besoin de son frère de veiller sur elle. Oui, Anna n'a aucun doute, s'ils peuvent être ici c'est parce que des erreurs ont été commises et que des conséquences ont du mal à être assumées. Et quand on est prêt à tout pour atteindre ses buts, ce sont des points sur lesquels il faut savoir jouer.

Alors qu'il disparaît de l'encadrure de la porte, elle baisse les yeux sur l'article. Et les écarquille.

* * *

Il marche dans le couloir sans fenêtres, en direction de la salle d'entrainement. Le vieux Clamp lui a demandé son aide pour corriger un programme de l'holotraineur. Devon n'est pas spécialement doué en code ou en mécanique. Il a des notions et comprend les grands principes, mais rien de plus. Il a juste un don d'observation. Ce qui peut s'avérer utile quand un programme fait des siennes et que l'erreur reste invisible. Il a déjà eu l'occasion de venir en aide au technicien. Alors qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux sur son écran et qu'il faisait défiler les lignes de codes sans plus les voir, le shandahaarien lui a signalé une erreur. Et il a bien dû s'expliquer. Depuis, il sert de correcteur. Pour le moment, ce rôle lui convient. S'il n'y avait pas les deux robots, il passerait sûrement le plus clair de son temps dans le labo de Clamp. Il a un peu de mal avec les Snowkids. Mais il préfère encore ces derniers aux babils incessants et aux chamailleries insupportables des deux identités artificielles.

D'autant que, maintenant qu'il connaît ses quelques compétences en informatique, Thran lui parle de temps en temps de ses inventions. Son mutisme n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Et puis, Thran a surtout l'air content de pouvoir exposer ses recherches à quelqu'un qui comprend un minimum de quoi il parle. D'après ce qu'il a compris, seul Clamp tenait ce rôle jusqu'à présent, et ce dernier est souvent assez occupé. Et malgré ses tendances antisociales, Devon en est venu à apprécier la compagnie du garçon. Modérément.

* * *

Anna lit l'article aussi vite qu'elle peut. Elle doit avoir à peu près la même tête que son frère quelques instants auparavant. Après tout ce qui s'est produit, les choses se finiraient juste comme ça ?

Anna avale péniblement sa salive. Aucune piste. Pas de revendication. Juste l'évènement. Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre avait une raison d'agir ainsi ? Est-ce que c'est un acte gratuit ? Peut-être…peut-être que ça vient d'en haut, pour étouffer l'affaire ?

Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a bien pu causer l'acte. Peu importe les circonstances, ce genre de choses ne devrait pas arriver.

C'est ce qu'elle aimerait penser.

* * *

Devon poursuit son chemin d'un pas lent. Il lui reste du temps avant le début de l'entrainement, inutile de se presser.

Il se demande ce que pense Anna en ce moment même. À vrai dire, il a un peu de mal à savoir ce qu'il pense lui-même. Il se sent comme anesthésié. Et dire qu'il y a si peu de temps, c'est lui qui était sur place.

* * *

Elle s'en veut. Elle s'en veut de ressentir de la joie. Une joie farouche, malsaine, qui s'exprimerait par un sourire déformé qui donnerait l'impression de dévoiler des dents prêtes à mordre plus qu'autre chose si elle se laissait aller. Ce qui s'est passé est horrible. Et peu importe les évènements, Anna reste convaincue que si on choisit la facilité et la violence il n'en résultera jamais rien de bon. Mais quand on est impliqué personnellement dans le genre d'évènements qui font appel à ce genre de réflexions, garder la tête froide n'est pas simple. Alors malgré toutes ses convictions, Anna ressent de la joie. Et elle se déteste pour ça.

* * *

Il entre dans la salle d'entrainement et salue Clamp.

Il n'a pas de grandes convictions. Il fait partie de ces gens qui se contentent de ce qu'ils ont, et qui ne se battent que pour eux-mêmes. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de considérer ceux qui se targuent de défendre des Causes – avec une majuscule – pour des hypocrites. Évidemment, ça ne l'empêche pas de ressentir de la tristesse ou de l'horreur à l'annonce d'une catastrophe, mais s'il n'est pas concerné, il s'arrêtera là.

Mais ce qu'il a lu dans le journal ce matin le concerne. Et le perturbe. La question maintenant, c'est de savoir s'il ne s'agissait que d'un acte isolé ou du prélude de quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

« Anna, tout va bien ? »

Elle sursaute. Thran la regarde, inquiet.

« Je…oui. Oui, pas de problème. Excuse-moi, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer dans ma chambre. »

Il la suit des yeux alors qu'elle se lève et sort de la pièce en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Mais alors qu'il se demande ce qui peut bien la préoccuper ainsi, il remarque l'holojournal qui est resté ouvert sur la table. Il remonte au début de l'article et une désagréable sensation glacée court le long de son échine.

 ** _Shandahaar : Explosion au complexe sportif_**

 _Dans le courant de la nuit, vendredi 14/05/3586, 23h27, horloge galactique standard, une puissante explosion a retenti au sein du complexe sportif qui accueillait par le passé les entrainements de l'équipe shandahaarienne de Galactik Football. Bien qu'interdits d'utilisation de leur Fluide, l'Étincelle de Shandahaar, pour des raisons qui n'ont pas été rendues publiques, les joueurs se retrouvaient régulièrement dans leur ancienne salle d'entrainement pour se maintenir en forme dans l'espoir d'une révision de la décision du Cercle des Fluides. L'attaque dont ils ont été victimes a fait quatre morts et trois blessés graves dont l'état est encore en pronostic vital. À l'heure actuelle, aucun groupement n'a fait de revendication quant à cet attentat, cependant les soupçons se portent sur les Pirates, dont on garde en mémoire l'attaque sur l'archipel Shadow d'il y a deux ans, qui avait causé une disparition temporaire du Smog._

 _Les supporters sont très choqués par ce qui s'est produit. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient déjà déclarés scandalisés par la restriction dont était victime leur équipe, arguant qu'empêcher une planète de participer à la Cup était inadmissible. Cet acharnement sur leur peuple laisse les shandahaariens en proie à l'incompréhension et la colère._

Thran repose doucement le journal et se passe une main sur le visage. Il compatit avec leurs deux nouvelles recrues, qui doivent être touchées par l'attaque que leur planète a subie. Mais surtout, il redoute la réaction de D'Jok lorsqu'il entendra parler de cette histoire. Encore une fois, les Pirates sont immédiatement soupçonnés. Le général Bleylock a bien réussi son coup pour ce qui était de discréditer Sonny Blackbones. Malgré l'intervention des parents de Tia, les ambassadeurs de la Lune d'Obia, qui avaient affirmé devant toute la galaxie que l'attaque de l'archipel Shadow était un coup monté visant à faire accuser les Pirates, ces derniers n'avaient jamais été innocentés et Blackbones était redevenu l'ennemi public numéro un. Pour D'Jok, qui avait découvert quelques années auparavant seulement que le chef des pirates était son père et commençait enfin à apprendre à le connaître, ç'avait été un coup dur. Et tout était en passe de recommencer.

Avant qu'il puisse l'empêcher, alerté par son expression soudainement sombre, D'Jok se saisit du journal et commence à lire. Et tous peuvent suivre l'apparition progressive d'un pli au milieu de son front. Lorsqu'il arrive en bas de l'article, il le laisse tomber sur la table avec un soupir agacé. Sinedd regarde le titre de l'article sans rien dire, devinant probablement la raison de la lassitude du rouquin.

Mais D'Jok se lève sans un mot et marche d'un pas rageur vers la salle d'entrainement. Thran soupire tandis qu'Ahito se réveille en sursaut. La séance promet d'être mouvementée.

* * *

« Ok, on fait une pause, qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ? »

Au bout d'un énième tir dévissé de l'habituelle star de l'équipe, que Tia a manqué se prendre en plein visage, Rocket décide d'arrêter les frais, demande à Clamp de désactiver l'holotraineur, et pousse le rouquin à jouer cartes sur table.

« Rocket, je suis pas sûr que… », commence Thran.

Mais D'Jok lui coupe la parole, amer.

« C'est bon Thran, laisse tomber, autant en parler tout de suite. De toute façon j'arriverai pas à me calmer avant un moment. »

Ses coéquipiers se retournent vers lui, troublés par son air morose.

« Il y a eu un attentat sur Shandahaar ce matin, déclame-t-il, les poings serrés. L'ancienne équipe de la planète a été…sévèrement touchée. Quatre morts et trois blessés graves. Et mon père est soupçonné. Évidemment. »

Un silence atterré fait suite à ses paroles. Qu'Anna vient briser assez vite :

« Attends, comment ça ton père est soupçonné ? »

D'Jok relève la tête vers elle, pris de court. Il avait complètement négligé le fait qu'elle et Devon ne sont pas au courant de son lien avec Sonny. Il se mord la lèvre. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de les entendre l'accabler maintenant. Mais il est trop tard pour faire de la rétention d'information.

« Sonny Blackbones, énonce-t-il la mort dans l'âme. C'est mon père.

\- Oh, ok. »

Il la contemple, surpris. C'est tout ? Juste de l'étonnement ? Pas de scandale ? Il jette un regard en coin à Devon, qui n'a pas l'air gêné par le détail non plus.

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? » demande-t-il prudemment.

Il croit voir Anna tressaillir, mais il n'arrive pas à en être sûr. Elle semble réfléchir.

« Si tu tiens à le savoir, répond-elle finalement, je désapprouve le mode de vie des Pirates. Mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'attaque de Shandahaar. Je veux dire, même en partant du principe qu'ils sont effectivement responsables de l'attentat sur l'archipel Shadow, ce qui n'a jamais été formellement prouvé, ils s'en sont toujours tenus à des dégâts matériels. Leurs actions – aussi discutables soient-elles – ont au moins le mérite de n'avoir jamais eu de morts pour conséquences. Et puis, ils n'ont aucune raison de s'attaquer à l'équipe de Shandahaar. Les joueurs ont été interdits d'exercer. Et ils n'ont aucun contact avec la Technoïde pour ce qu'on en sait. Enfin, pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre. »

D'Jok est franchement soulagé. L'entendre accuser Sonny lui aurait vraiment pesé. Déjà, quand Mark avait cru à la culpabilité de son père après l'explosion sur l'archipel Shadow, il l'avait assez mal vécu. Alors voir quelqu'un penser que Sonny serait un assassin, ça l'aurait rendu dingue. Le problème, c'est que c'est bien ce qui risque de se produire dans les prochains jours. Mais puisqu'il ne peut agir qu'à une échelle minime :

« Merci Anna. C'est vraiment important pour moi, ce que tu viens de dire. Je suis…vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé chez vous, les gars. Mais… Les Pirates n'ont rien à voir avec ça, pas plus qu'ils n'ont quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'attaque de l'archipel Shadow !

\- C'est vrai ! enchaîne Tia avec ferveur. Mes parents ont même été faits prisonnier pour faire accuser les Pirates, la dernière fois ! C'est vraiment pas normal qu'on n'ait pas cru leur démenti !

\- Attends… Tes parents ? demande encore une fois Anna, les sourcils froncés.

\- …Les ambassadeurs de la Lune d'Obia, répond la blonde, gênée. »

Et toute l'équipe éclate de rire devant les yeux écarquillés de la shandahaarienne.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Sonny ? »

L'homme qui vient de parler présente des traits acérés, décidés. Ses cheveux noirs sont cachés sous une casquette aux couleurs neutres enfoncée sur son crâne. Son œil gauche est masqué par une lentille au verre bleu pétrole, dont le support métallique lui mange le côté du visage. Son unique œil visible sous un sourcil broussailleux est d'un noir de jais dont les reflets laissent l'observateur consciencieux deviner une bonté un peu rustre. Son menton carré est encadré par une barbe taillée en ancre fine. Pour l'heure, il contemple son chef.

Penché sur le tableau de commande, Sonny Blackbones garde les yeux rivés sur les boutons, ne laissant voir que ses cheveux blonds presque blancs à son second. Son visage a les traits tirés, marqués par les remords et les souffrances. Ses yeux bruns sombres brillent d'un éclat contrarié. Ses joues semblent encore plus creusées qu'à leur habitude. Il accuse environ une cinquantaine d'année désormais, et malgré quelques détails qui surprennent un peu sur un homme de cet âge, comme les deux boucles dorées qui pincent son oreille gauche ou encore sa barbe taillée en trois fines bandes qui dessinent des rayons autour de sa bouche, le poids des années le rattrapent petit à petit. Las, il vient pincer l'arrête de son nez droit en soupirant.

« J'en pense que nous sommes tout désignés pour jouer les boucs émissaires dans ce genre d'affaires. La Technoïde sait comment rassurer les foules, on a toujours moins peur d'un ennemi connu que d'une menace invisible… »

Il soupire encore avant de poursuivre :

« Maddox ne fera pas d'effort pour laver notre réputation, Corso. Encore une fois, il va falloir qu'on s'en charge nous-même. »

Sonny se redresse et observe en silence les images chocs qui défilent sur l'écran devant lui. Pourquoi attaquer une équipe ? Une équipe aussi secondaire, qui plus est.

Il y a bien trop de zones d'ombre dans cette affaire. Et puisqu'ils n'ont rien sur les responsables de l'attentat, il ne reste plus qu'à creuser le passé de l'équipe. Parce qu'une interdiction de Fluide, ça n'a rien d'anodin.

* * *

Un holophone vibre sur une table, mais personne n'est là pour l'entendre dans la pièce vide. L'écran s'illumine et, bien que toujours verrouillé, le message défile en une unique ligne au-dessus du panneau de déverrouillage.

 _Nous avons rempli notre part du contrat. Êtes-vous des nôtres ?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Interludes

_Bonjour à tous._

 _J'ai quelques informations logistiques à donner avant ce chapitre, qui risquent d'avoir un petit impact sur la publication : Je n'ai actuellement plus d'ordinateur. Après six ans de bons et loyaux services, mon fidèle compagnon a rendu l'âme mais s'est tout de même vaillamment battu pour survivre le temps que je sauvegarde mes fichiers importants. Soyez soulagés, je n'ai pas perdu un seul mot de cette histoire (moi je suis soulagée, en tout cas). Seulement je ne peux plus publier chez moi. Je vais faire mon possible pour rester à un chapitre hebdomadaire, mais jusqu'à ce que j'ai un nouvel ordinateur, je ne peux rien promettre._

 _De plus, copier mes chapitres depuis un autre ordinateur fait sauter les puces des dialogues, et ffnet refuse les symboles mathématiques, et donc le tiret du 6 assimilé à un moins que j'utilise habituellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et si quelqu'un sait, je veux bien l'explication ! Tout ça pour dire que la mise en page des dialogue a changé, chaque réplique sera mise entre guillemets. J'espère n'en avoir oublié aucun en les ajoutant sur le doc manager, et si c'est le cas, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop la lecture._

 _Enfin, je risque d'avoir un peu plus de mal à répondre aux MP pour le moment, mais je tâcherai quand même de ne pas vous laisser en plan si vous m'écrivez._

 _Voilà pour les quelques infos._

 _À propos du chapitre,_ Interludes _parce que les Snowkids sont des jeunes adultes avec des vies variées et des interactions intéressantes, et que j'aime vraiment écrire le quotidien. Avec l'espoir que vous ne serez pas frustrés._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _Edit :_ _Problème résolu._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Interludes**

« Bon, on s'arrête là, annonce la voix calme de Rocket. Vous n'êtes pas concentrés, et vu les évènements ça n'a rien d'étonnant, alors on va dire qu'on peut se permettre un petit weekend.

\- Dis donc Rocket, t'es au courant que le concept de weekend exclut le fait de se lever à 6h le matin ? demande gaiement Micro-Ice.

\- Ah oui ! Oui, moi j'approuve ! surenchérit Ahito avant de s'écrouler endormi sur le terrain. »

Le jeune coach lève les yeux au ciel en souriant tandis que les parois de l'holotraineur se délitent autour de lui. Les Snowkids sortent de la pièce en discutant, pour une fois pas trop épuisés grâce à la durée exceptionnellement courte de l'entrainement. Il se demande s'il fait bien de les libérer. Indépendamment du fait qu'ils sont au top d'un point de vue technique, peut-être que les maintenir occupés – maintenir D'Jok occupé – aurait été une meilleure idée. Mais celui-ci était tellement dissipé, Rocket doute de la capacité qu'il aurait eu à revenir dans l'entrainement. De plus, depuis que les autres savent ce qui le préoccupe, ils sont presque aussi distraits.

« Dites les gars ? demande soudain Thran en rattrapant D'Jok et Micro-Ice, Ahito endormi sur son dos. Qui est tenté pour aller manger au Planète ?

\- Carrément ! s'exclame le petit brun en levant un bras en l'air. J'ai bien envie d'un bain de foule !

\- Commence par prendre un bain tout court alors…laisse échapper le narcoleptique d'une voix pâteuse avant de se rendormir aussi sec.

\- D'Jok ?

\- Je sais pas si…

\- Allez D'Jok ! C'est pas la première fois que Sonny est accusé à tort ! Tu vas voir, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il aura encore tourné la Technoïde en ridicule, en prouvant qu'ils ont laissé filer le vrai méchant avec leurs bêtises. »

Le rouquin sourit un peu tristement face à la conviction de son meilleur ami.

\- Mice a raison tu sais, Sonny est bien trop malin pour se laisser déstabiliser par une fausse accusation, ajoute Thran, avec son admiration habituelle des Pirates.

\- Voilà ! Alors c'est décidé, tu viens avec nous ! Et puis de toute façon, Rocket ne nous laisse pas assez de jours de congés pour les passer à se morfondre seul ! »

Et sur ces mots, Micro-Ice part en courant en direction des chambres en hurlant « Prem's à la douche ! » sous le regard scandalisé de son ami qui ne tarde pas à le poursuivre en lui assurant qu'il rêve.

Amusé, Thran se tourne vers Mark et Devon qui marchent juste derrière lui :

« Au fait les gars, vous voulez venir aussi ?

\- Pas possible Thran, j'ai déjà promis à notre nouvelle recrue un cours de magnetboard. On mangera au resto du terrain, ça te va Dev ? »

L'intéressé confirme en levant le pouce.

C'est peut-être dû à son arrivée tardive dans l'équipe, bien qu'il soit désormais bien intégré au groupe, que Mark a pris le jeune homme sous son aile. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens, y compris parmi l'équipe, il ne se sent pas spécialement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du handicap du shandahaarien, c'est donc assez naturellement que ce dernier s'est un peu rapproché de lui. Quand il a su qu'il n'avait jamais vu une planche de magnetboard, il lui a proposé de l'initier. Et comme la piste n'est pas toute proche, autant se mettre en chemin dès que possible pour profiter plus longtemps de la glisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi, Mei ? » demande Tia à sa camarade de chambre, en entendant les plans des autres.

La belle brune soupire en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux.

« Pas que j'en ai envie, mais j'ai pas mal de points à régler avec mes sponsors… Autant le faire maintenant que j'ai du temps. Et toi Tia ?

\- Probablement tenir compagnie à Rocket. Et vérifier qu'il mange !

\- Hey ! réagit son petit-ami. Je n'oublie jamais de manger je te signale ! »

Mais Tia se contente de rire face à sa moue accusatrice.

Mei sourit en les regardant. Décidément, ces deux-là sont adorables. Ils se sont mis ensemble pratiquement dès le début de l'aventure Snowkids et depuis, ils sont une constante au sein de l'équipe. Enfin… Si l'on excepte le passage Netherball. À ce moment-là, Mei a eu vraiment peur que Rocket n'ait signé la fin de leur histoire.

Elle cherche machinalement la main de Sinedd, qui la laisse faire sans réagir. Surprise, elle se tourne vers lui et rencontre son habituel air un peu renfrogné, un peu agressif.

« Ça va ? demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Bien sûr que ça va. »

Et avant qu'elle puisse le retenir, il s'engouffre à la suite de Mark dans leur chambre et ferme la porte.

Mei rencontre le regard interrogateur de Tia, mais elle se contente de soupirer en haussant les épaules avant de se remettre à marcher vers leur chambre. Sinedd n'a jamais eu un caractère facile. Il est solitaire, colérique, rancunier… Honnêtement, quand il a retrouvé ses parents et sa petite sœur à la fin de la dernière Cup, quand il lui a dit qu'il avait pour projet de vivre heureux avec elle, elle pensait vraiment qu'il s'était adouci, qu'il avait dépassé les épreuves qu'il avait pu traverser par le passé. Mais si c'est un super petit-copain, qui peut être adorable quand il veut, elle voit bien que son passé continue de lui peser. Et surtout, il a du mal à s'intégrer à l'équipe. Il ne fait pas de vagues, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Si une provocation ou une moquerie lui échappe de temps en temps, il ne met plus suffisamment d'agressivité dans ces dernières pour que les autres s'y attardent. Mais il ne cherche pas à devenir proche des membres de l'équipe. Et ces derniers lui rendent plus ou moins la pareille, il faut bien l'avouer.

Lui et D'Jok ont enterré la hache de guerre, on peut le leur reconnaître. Mais on n'enterre pas des années de haine mutuelle comme ça, et ils restent distants. Le fait qu'elle ait rompu avec D'Jok pour se mettre en couple avec Sinedd n'arrange pas vraiment la situation. Micro-Ice, avec sa joie de vivre sans faille et ses plaisanteries incessantes, le traite comme n'importe qui d'autre, mais les séquelles des brimades dont il a abreuvées le petit brun les empêchent de devenir amis. Thran reste calme et cordial avec lui, mais ne fait pas spécialement d'efforts pour aller plus loin. Rien qu'à l'instant, il ne lui a pas proposé de les accompagner. Mais Sinedd aurait sûrement refusé de toute façon. Ahito…Ahito se laisse porter par les trois autres. Il n'a aucune raison de donner du sien pour l'intégration de leur ancien ennemi alors il garde son énergie pour dormir. Tia a un peu de mal avec lui. Elle ne lui reproche rien de spécial, elle n'est simplement pas excessivement extravertie et met un peu de temps pour savoir comment agir naturellement avec les autres. Et le caractère de Sinedd n'accélère pas le processus. Restent Mark et Rocket. Il a toujours eu une certaine forme de respect pour le second, à quoi s'ajoute une vraie reconnaissance pour sa proposition de retour chez les Snowkids à un moment où il en avait vraiment besoin. Quant à Mark, il semble plutôt bien l'aimer. Une chance, vu qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans la même chambre. Mais bon, il n'y dort pas si souvent…

Mei soupire encore. Non, son petit-ami n'est pas tout-à-fait intégré à l'équipe. Mais il a toujours été un solitaire. Et puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'animosité directe, être un peu à l'écart n'aurait pas dû lui peser. Mais peut-être que les Snowkids n'ont rien à voir avec son état après tout.

* * *

Mark enlève son tee-shirt d'entrainement et le jette sur son lit tandis que Sinedd se contente de se laisser tomber sur le sien sans se départir de son air sombre.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu me laisses accéder à la douche le premier ?

\- Ouais. »

Mark regarde un instant son camarade de chambre qui fixe intensément le plafond.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir avec nous ? »

Le ténébreux reste silencieux. Il pense à sa planche, qui n'est pas ressortie de son placard depuis un bon moment. Il avait économisé pendant un temps fou pour pouvoir se l'offrir, à l'époque. Une partie de ces économies – la majeure partie – ne venait pas exactement de moyens très honorables : arnaques, jeux de rue truqués, racket… Il avait aussi fait des petits boulots pour Bilo, le caïd local. Mais peu importait comment, il avait réussi à se payer sa planche lui-même, ce qui ne lui donnait que plus de valeur. Il pense à la glisse, qu'il a laissée derrière lui il y a des années. Il a plus ou moins vécu sur la planète Shadows dès son entrée dans leur équipe. Rien ne le retenait sur Akillian. Et rien ne justifiait qu'il revienne.

« Non, je préfère rester tranquille aujourd'hui.

\- …Ok. Hésite pas si tu changes d'avis. »

Mark disparaît dans la salle de bain, laissant Sinedd seul avec ses pensées.

Il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas dit la vérité. Il n'a aucune raison de cacher à Mark, ou même à Mei, ce qu'il a prévu de faire aujourd'hui. D'autant qu'il a bien vu que sa petite-amie s'inquiétait pour lui, et lui en parler l'aurait sûrement rassurée.

Il est censé aller manger chez ses parents. Et cette perspective le terrifie.

* * *

« Tout le monde a disparu ? »

Anna pose son plateau en face de celui de Mei tandis qu'elle s'étonne de trouver le réfectoire aussi vide.

« Ils ont tous tiré des plans sur la comète dès que Rocket a annoncé que l'après-midi était libre !

\- Hmm. Je comprends qu'on ne m'ait pas invitée, mais que la ravissante Mei reste sur le carreau, j'avoue que ça me surprend. »

La brune éclate de rire face à la boutade.

« Le prend pas pour toi ma belle, répond-elle finalement, les quatre inséparables sont partis manger au Planète, Tia et Rocket s'offre un dîner en amoureux et Mark a invité ton frère à la piste de magnetboard.

\- Devon sur une planche ? Mince, j'aurai bien aimé voir ça…

\- Pourquoi ? Il manque d'équilibre ?

\- Oh, non, pas plus que n'importe qui. C'est juste que Shandahaar est plutôt une planète chaude, alors passer l'après-midi sur une piste enneigée… Je ne sais pas si ce sera vraiment bénéfique pour ses capacités physiques.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu es si bien emmitouflée dès qu'on met le nez dehors. Je te trouve trop mignonne sous tes couches de vêtements, ma petite Anna. Même si je dois dire que ton sens de la mode pourrait être un peu travaillé.

\- Tu sais, moi, les fringues, du moment qu'elles remplissent leur fonction première…

\- La fonction première des vêtements, c'est d'être élégante, ma belle.

\- Nope, très chère, la fonction première des vêtements, c'est de me tenir chaud !

\- Grand dieu, une seconde Tia ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ! »

Anna manque de s'étouffer de rire, prise par surprise alors qu'elle était en train de boire par le numéro de tragédienne de la défenseure.

« Hé, hé, Anna, reste avec moi, poursuit la brune alors qu'elle essaie de reprendre son souffle. Tu sais, c'est pas grave de pas savoir s'habiller, je t'apprendrai. Tiens, dès que j'en ai fini avec mes sponsors, je t'emmène faire les boutiques !

\- Houlà, vu comment les akilliens s'habillent, prendre des conseils de ta part me condamnerait à l'hypothermie ! Sérieusement, personne boutonne jamais son manteau, ici ? » s'exclame la shandahaarienne, encore haletante.

Son interlocutrice hausse les épaules en souriant, amusée.

« Seulement quand il fait vraiment froid.

\- Eh ben je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, grogne Anna.

\- Allez, blague à part, t'en dis quoi ? On pourra même t'acheter des vêtements chauds !

\- Non, désolée, je peux pas cet après-midi, Dame Simbaï m'a réquisitionnée à la fin de votre entrainement. Si j'en crois ses plans, je suis privée de quartiers libres.

\- Wow, elle est dure !

\- Bah, ça te fera un soutien psychologique quand tes sponsors te rendront chèvre au téléphone. »

Mei fait la grimace et laisse échapper un gémissement contrit.

« Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à refuser les nouveaux contrats…soupire-t-elle en remuant tristement un brocoli dans son assiette.

\- Comment ça ? La pub te pèse ? T'es si naturelle sur l'écran, je pensais que tu t'amusais, moi ! Au moins un peu…

\- Ben tu sais… Au début ma mère m'a complètement forcé la main. C'est vrai que quand j'ai réussi à lui mettre des limites, c'est devenu beaucoup plus fun. Aucun producteur ne peut atteindre son niveau d'exigence, crois-moi ! En plus, j'ai pu tourner des pubs avec d'autres Snowkids et D'Jok était tellement nul que pour le coup c'était vraiment, vraiment drôle ! Et… un peu triste aussi. »

Mei marque une pause en se souvenant avec nostalgie des pubs qu'elle a essayé de tourner quand elle était encore en couple avec le garçon. Mais elle se reprend vite et continue :

« À ce moment-là, je pensais finir mes derniers contrats mais avec la fin de notre deuxième Cup… Enfin, les choses sont devenues compliquées pour plein de raisons et… avoir des contrats en cours me donnait l'excuse en or pour m'éloigner de D'jok.

\- T'éloigner de… Comment ça ?

\- Toi, tu suis vraiment pas les tabloïds, hein ? »

 _Déjà que je suivais même pas le foot jusqu'à une date récente_ , pense Anna suite à cette dernière remarque.

« D'Jok et moi on a été en couple pendant à peu près cinq ans. Et ça ne s'est pas exactement bien terminé.

\- Et vous arrivez à jouer ensemble comme ça ? s'exclame Anna, sincèrement surprise. Vous m'impressionnez ! Vraiment ! »

Mei balaye le compliment d'un geste de la main. D'jok et elle ont réussi à prendre sur eux, à faire passer l'équipe avant leurs griefs, et elle est franchement reconnaissante au garçon de ne pas s'appesantir sur leur passé. Mais force est de reconnaître qu'il reste une petite gêne quand ils sont seuls dans la même pièce. À son grand regret.

« Mais assez parlé de moi. Et toi, ma chère Anna, as-tu laissé un soupirant sur Shandahaar ?

\- Oulah, non, désolée Mei, si tu t'attends à des histoires croustillantes sur ma vie, tu vas vite déchanter. On vivait en périphérie, et les villes sont déjà pas peuplées des masses. Dev et moi, on a jamais tellement côtoyé de gens de notre âge, on a rien laissé derrière nous en venant sur Akillian.

\- Eh ben, t'as raison, c'est d'un rasoir… Mais et vos parents, ils sont pas sur Shandahaar ? »

Anna interrompt son geste, figeant sa fourchette au-dessus de son assiette.

« On…on a plus nos parents. En fait. »

La brune se raidit à cette annonce. Elle part toujours du principe que les gens qui l'entoure ont eu le même genre de vie qu'elle, ce qui inclut la présence d'une famille aimante, quoiqu'un peu étouffante. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de connaître des exceptions à cette règle, entre D'Jok qui a été élevé par une mère adoptive, Micro-Ice dont elle n'a jamais réussi à avoir la moindre info sur le père, Rocket qui a rencontré sa mère seulement quelques années auparavant, et Sinedd qui était encore orphelin il y a peu. Et malgré ça, elle sait toujours aussi peu comment réagir à la découverte de tel état de faits.

« Oh, je… je suis désolée Anna, je… bafouille-t-elle, mortifiée.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Mei, la rassure rapidement la jeune femme. C'est juste… J'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à ça. Alors raconte-moi plutôt quelles autres intrigues amoureuses renferme cette équipe, ok ? »

* * *

Ébloui par le soleil éclatant d'Akillian qui est réverbéré sans pitié par toute la neige qui l'entoure, Devon sort en clignant des yeux de la navette qui les a amenés Mark et lui en bas des pistes. Son autoproclamé professeur leur a fait récupérer son matériel, suffisamment fourni pour qu'il puisse prêter tout le nécessaire, avant le départ et pour leur assurer un maximum de temps sur la piste, les deux garçons se sont contentés d'un sandwich, mangé sur le pouce pendant le trajet.

Les pieds à peine posés sur l'épaisse pellicule blanche, Mark entraine son élève sur un espace dégagé et lui tend les protections adéquates.

« T'es débutant, alors je te laisse pas partir sur les pistes tant que t'es pas entièrement équipé. Perso je me passe de casque, mais hors de question de te laisser faire pareil pour l'instant. »

Devon enfile sagement les attelles souples qu'on lui tend et remet bien vite les moufles épaisses qu'il s'est empressé de s'offrir à son arrivée sur Akillian. Puis il enfonce un casque sur son crâne et ajuste un masque sur ses yeux atypiques. Dans l'absolu, il pourrait s'en passer, la mutation de Shandahaar permet une filtration particulière des UV, mais tout accessoire qui fait barrage entre le froid ambiant et sa peau est bon à prendre. Et pour cette raison, il a remplacé son habituelle écharpe par une bien plus grosse qu'il réajuste soigneusement autour de son cou et du bas de son visage sous l'œil amusé de Mark.

« Ok, alors pour commencer, je sais que c'est pas forcément simple au début, mais surtout, reste décontracté. La glisse, ça doit être fluide. Tu te crispes pas, tu raidis pas les jambes, en un mot, souplesse. »

Devon hoche la tête après cette première règle, un peu anxieux de la suite.

« Ensuite, rapidement, la direction de ta planche va être déterminée par plusieurs trucs. En premier, la rotation des bras et des épaules, ok ? Après, l'inclinaison du corps : vers l'arrière pour les virages backside – tout est dans le nom, c'est quand t'arrives plutôt dos à la pente, appuyé sur la care arrière. »

Mais le shandahaarien interrompt son professeur d'un signe de la main pour signifier son incompréhension.

« Ouais, reprend Mark, les cares ce sont les bords de la planche. Avant côté orteils, arrière côté talons. Et du coup tu te penches vers l'avant pour les virages frontside – quand t'arrives de face et sur la care avant. Donc t'enclenches la rotation des épaules et tu te penches, quasi simultanément. Après, rotation du bassin, puis les jambes. Tu pousses sur la jambe arrière pour accentuer la rotation de la planche. Jusque-là ça va ? »

Nouveau signe de tête, Mark poursuit ses explications :

« Au début tu vas pas chercher à enchainer les virages. On prendra des pistes simples qui te permettront de bosser tes transversales. Et là le but, ça va être d'apprendre à contrôler ta vitesse. Quand ta planche va accélérer, toi tu vas faire une petite rotation, toujours pareil, comme pour le virage, bras, épaules, inclinaison, bassin et appui sur la jambe arrière. En gros, dès que tu sens que tu prends trop de vitesse, tu tournes pour te retrouver plus face à la pente, en technique de chasse-neige. C'est tout bon ? »

Devon dresse le pouce en l'air, répétant dans sa tête les conseils qu'il vient de recevoir.

« Ok, ben allons-y alors. »

Le débutant écarquille les yeux derrière son masque tandis que Mark se dirige déjà, planche sous le bras au point de départ de la piste. Et c'est d'un pas angoissé qu'il se décide finalement à le suivre.

* * *

Le ventre tordu par une appréhension qu'il est bien incapable de maîtriser, Sinedd frappe à la porte de la nouvelle maison de sa toute aussi nouvelle famille.

Depuis que la mère adoptive de D'Jok, Maya, les a réunis, il les a aidé à quitter la frontière 17 et à venir s'installer sur Akillian. Sinedd se rappelle la gêne de ses parents lorsqu'il leur en a parlé au début. Ils avaient commencé par refuser, terrifiés à l'idée que leur fils puisse supposer qu'ils ne l'avaient recherché après toutes ces années que pour pouvoir jouir de son argent. Et l'arnaque dont il venait d'être victime n'atténuait pas leur crainte. Mais la Frontière 17 était bien trop éloignée d'Akillian pour qu'ils puissent espérer garder un contact régulier avec leur fils et ils avaient bien dû se faire une raison : ils ne pourraient pas financer eux-mêmes leur emménagement sur la planète de glace.

Et maintenant qu'il attend devant la porte qu'on vienne l'inviter à entrer, Sinedd se demande bien pourquoi il leur a proposé de venir en premier lieu.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas ses parents. Ou qu'il regrette de les avoir retrouvés. Découvrir qu'il avait une famille, une famille à laquelle il manquait, l'avait bouleversé, il avait pensé rêver, il n'avait pas cru sa chance, d'enfin les connaître, de les avoir près de lui.

Mais ça n'a pas duré.

Passé le choc, l'euphorie de ces retrouvailles inespérées, la situation s'est comme… embourbée. Maintenant qu'il a raconté sa vie en long, en large et en travers, qu'il a détaillé à outrances le fonctionnement de la Cup, les équipes, les Fluides, qu'il a appris tout ce qu'i apprendre sur la Frontière 17, c'est comme si ses parents et lui n'ont plus rien à se dire.

Heureusement, Sonja atténue le malaise par sa présence pétillante et babillante au possible, mais il arrive toujours un point ou la pression lui devient insoutenable et Sinedd se trouve une excuse pour partir.

Quand il ne loge pas à l'Académie, il s'est pris un petit appartement avec une vue imprenable sur les glaciers. Lorsque sa mignonne petite sœur le lui a reproché, il lui a expliqué que quand on est majeur on ne vit plus chez papa et maman, parce qu'on veut plus d'intimité, et elle a accepté l'excuse en boudant un peu. Mais la vérité c'est que Sinedd, le garçon solitaire, un peu asocial, si attaché au calme, Sinedd est terrifié par les silences que ni lui ni ses parents ne savent meubler de façon naturelle.

* * *

Tia se sent bien. Les bras passés autour de la taille de Rocket, le buste pressé contre son dos, elle pourrait presque s'endormir tandis que son petit ami les conduit chez ses parents sur son véhicule, qu'il a lui-même bricolé. Le monstre mécanique fend la neige et traverse les paysages gelés de la planète à une vitesse qui défie toute prudence. Mais Rocket sait ce qu'il fait, Tia n'en doute pas une seconde.

Elle se demande si Kira et Norata ne risquent pas d'être embêtés de les voir débarquer à l'improviste encore une fois. Mais si besoin, elle se mettra elle-même aux fourneaux. Si même les Pirates l'ont considérée comme un cordon bleu, ses beaux-parents devraient être conquis par sa cuisine sans trop de problème.

Tia se sent proche des parents de Rocket. Entre eux, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus la moindre trace de cette gêne qu'on retrouve entre les gens qui ne se connaissent pas depuis suffisamment de temps pour vraiment savoir quelle conduite adopter. Parfois, elle a même l'impression qu'elle est plus proche d'eux que de ses propres parents. Il faut avouer que les ambassadeurs de la lune d'Obia n'ont eu que peu de temps à consacrer à la famille dans son enfance. Et même si les choses se sont incroyablement améliorées entre eux depuis sa première Cup, ils restent des accros du travail et ne viennent la voir qu'assez rarement.

Pourtant, quand ils avaient été retenus prisonniers dans une prison de la Technoïde, elle n'avait pas hésité à tout lâcher pour leur venir en aide, au mépris de toute prudence. Parfois elle se demande pourquoi. Mais elle se houspille immédiatement et tâche de se remémorer tous les bons souvenirs. Et il y en a ! Un nombre non négligeable, même ! Pourtant, rien à faire. Tia se sent bien plus proche de Kira et Norata. Et le réaliser la rend un peu triste.


	6. Chapter 6 : Faiblesses

_Bonjour à tous.  
_

 _Je suis toujours sans ordinateur personnel, je commence donc par réitérer ma mise en garde : avec ce nouveau système de mise en page des dialogues, j'espère n'avoir oublié aucun guillemets._

 _À propos de l'histoire, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai une écriture assez aérée. J'aime prendre mon temps pour la mise en place du contexte et de l'atmosphère, quitte à retarder les évènements. Ainsi, si le chapitre qui vient annonce les prochains pas de danse, il fait directement suite au précédent et continue dans le même esprit.  
_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _Edit : Problème résolu_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Faiblesses**

« Nous y sommes. »

Dame Simbaï sort de l'ascenseur qui les a descendues Anna et elle dans une salle souterraine et peu usitée non loin de l'Académie. La guérisseuse a expliqué qu'il s'agissait en réalité du seizième étage d'une tour célèbre au temps de l'apogée d'Akillian, avant la glaciation de la planète. Mais la catastrophe l'a ensevelie sous une épaisse couche de neige, tant et si bien que seul un filet de lumière naturel pénètre dans l'immense pièce, depuis le plafond en partie effondré et la pièce supérieure.

Anna avance et tourne sur elle-même pour embrasser rapidement le décor. La structure apparente de la tour, toute en poutres et poteaux, est intégralement recouverte de glace bleutée qui s'effiloche en stalactites menaçantes. Le sol est également partiellement remplacé par une patinoire traîtresse, parsemée de tas de neige. Ce paysage gelé et confiné semble irréel, illuminé de la lumière chiche.

Dame Simbaï enclenche une lanterne électrique et Anna remarque que ce qu'elle avait pris pour un bloc de glace supplémentaire, certes plus volumineux que les autres, au centre de la pièce, est en réalité une installation cubique qui se rapproche de la machine d'entrainement des Snowkids.

« Voici le premier prototype d'holotraineur que Clamp a mis au point, confirme alors son mentor. Avant que nous commencions à parler des Fluides, j'aimerai voir à quel point tu maîtrises le tien. »

Surprise, Anna se détourne de l'appareil pour faire face à Simbaï en train de le remettre en marche.

« C'est important ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Disons qu'il est important que les membres du Cercle soient capables d'utiliser un Fluide. Mais si tu t'inquiètes de ne pas être à la hauteur, rassure-toi. Peu importe ton niveau de départ, tous les membres de la galaxie ont le potentiel pour utiliser leur Fluide d'origine. Cela demande simplement un travail plus important à certains, à tel point qu'ils ne peuvent l'éveiller qu'avec un entrainement quotidien et spécifique.

\- Un entrainement… de foot ? »

Dame Simbaï laisse échapper un éclat de rire chaleureux à cette proposition mais s'abstient de répondre, au grand déplaisir de son élève, qui la scrute sans parvenir à décider si la réponse est censée être évidente.

« Tiens, enfile ça et place-toi au centre, s'il te plaît. »

Réticente, et toujours contrariée par l'esquive de son professeur, Anna récupère le maillot jaune semblable au maillot d'entrainement des Snowkids et avance jusqu'à l'emplacement supposé du centre de l'holotraineur, dont les parois se sont désagrégées dans l'air. Mais à peine s'arrête-t-elle que les murs se reforment par la superposition de plaques rectangulaires blanchâtres.

Et Anna n'est plus dans la grande pièce abandonnée mais sur l'herbe synthétique d'un terrain de foot.

Désarçonnée, elle effectue un tour saccadée sur elle-même et constate que seul le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant, s'étale indéfiniment de tous côtés, au-delà du terrain.

« Bien Anna, je vais t'envoyer des ballons. Commence par essayer de les renvoyer sur les zones de but sans utiliser ton Fluide. Quand je verrai comment tu t'en sors, j'adapterai pour que son utilisation devienne nécessaire.

\- Hein ? Mais je… »

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu manifester la moindre objection, le premier ballon fonce sur elle. Prise de court, la shandahaarienne ramène son pied en arrière arme sa frappe, et… rate complètement la cible.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Dame Simbai hausse un sourcil.

Anna bouge la tête par saccade pour essayer de garder le maximum d'espace dans son champ de vision, pénalisée par son unique œil valide. Puis alertée par un bruit sur sa droite, elle se décale vivement et parvient à taper le ballon. Malheureusement, le manque de technique ne lui permet d'obtenir qu'un tir dévissé et trop faible. Puis le ballon suivant est projeté avec force dans ses jambes avant qu'elle n'ait récupéré pleinement son équilibre et Anna chute lourdement à terre.

« Eh bien, résonne doucement la voix désincarnée de Dame Simbaï. Je dois avouer que je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais au football. »

Toujours à terre, l'expression d'Anna se durcit en entendant ces mots. Tandis qu'elle se relève, son œil gauche transperce l'herbe digitale d'un regard meurtrier. Et dire que cette association football/Fluide est à ce point ancrée y compris dans les hautes sphères.

Une fois redressée, les poings serrés, le visage marqué par la détermination, la shandahaarienne inspire une unique fois.

Et tout son corps s'embrase. Un halo rouge sombre glisse sur sa peau, avant de s'évanouir à une telle vitesse qu'il ne reste qu'une empreinte sur la rétine de l'observateur. Puis Anna se met à courir, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, et les flammes reviennent, concentrées uniquement sur ses jambes. Son corps devient vaguement flou suite à son déplacement trop rapide. À l'instant où elle atteint le milieu du terrain virtuel, elle stoppe sa course, prend appui sur ses pieds embrasés et s'élève à une hauteur vertigineuse, ne laissant à terre qu'un sol craquelé, enfoncé. Mais déjà, la chute s'amorce. D'une torsion du corps, Anna arme sa jambe droite, le pied entourée d'un halo si soutenu qu'il en semble compact, et vient frapper le terrain du talon. Et le décor explose autour d'elle.

Dame Simbaï recule précipitamment, les yeux protégés par ses bras suite à la lumière vive dégagée par l'interruption forcée du programme d'entrainement. Lorsqu'elle regarde à nouveau l'holotraineur, le cube est ouvert, et son élève étendue, haletante au sol.

La guérisseuse se précipite à ses côtés, inquiète.

« Anna ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Une telle utilisation de Fluide est dangereuse ! »

Allongée au sol, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage et son cou par la sueur, le souffle court, le regard brumeux, Anna parvient à tourner son œil vers son mentor.

« Désolée, articule-t-elle péniblement, c'est – juste que – je déteste – le football. »

Assis à leur table habituelle au Planète Akillian, les quatre footballeurs attendent patiemment leurs desserts respectifs. Bien qu'il ne soit pas exagérément fréquenté en journée, le Planète reste un établissement très populaire qui n'emploie qu'un personnel restreint. Aussi les repas trainent généralement en longueur.

Mais Mana Ice apparaît finalement devant la table, peinant à porter un plateau richement garni.

« Voilà, les garçons ! Alors, Tarte tatin pour Thran, Moelleux au chocolat pour Ahito, Tiramisu pour D'Jok, et Farandole Glacée pour mon petit Micro-Ice, énonce-t-elle en déposant les pâtisseries sur la table. Mais vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir vous le permettre ? Votre coach ne va pas vous tomber dessus ?

\- Ce que Rocket ne sait pas ne peut pas nous faire de mal, assène Micro-Ice en se frottant les mains devant l'espèce de montagne de boules de glace colorées qui s'élève au mépris de la gravité dans une coupe en verre.

\- Et puis, à quoi bon faire autant de sport si on peut pas manger des sucreries quand on en a envie ? » ajoute Ahito en baillant.

Sans plus attendre, il enfourne une première cuillérée dans sa bouche, laisse échapper un grognement de contentement, et se rendort, cuillère en bouche.

« Et sinon, vous en pensez quoi finalement, de nos deux nouveaux ? » demande l'ancien capitaine pour relancer la conversation interrompue par l'arrivée des desserts tant attendus.

Thran hausse les épaules avant de répondre :

« Rien de spécial.

\- Moi je les trouve oppressants ! s'exclame Micro-Ice, avant d'enfourner presqu'entièrement une boule framboise. Ils 'arlent 'as 'eau'oup.

\- …Devon est muet.

\- A'a 'arlent 'as 'eau'oup 'on 'lus.

\- Laisse-lui le temps, la défend tranquillement Thran. Tout le monde peut pas être aussi extraverti que toi, Mice, et puis c'est pas facile de s'intégrer à un groupe. Vous vous souvenez des débuts de l'équipe ? On a mis un moment avant de tous s'entendre.

\- Mouais… En attendant, je trouve quand même leur présence étrange, continue D'Jok. J'veux dire, passe encore pour elle, mais vraiment, je comprends pas pourquoi son frère est là…

\- Ouais, enfin ça tu dois pouvoir leur demander directement, souligne son ami. Si tu veux mon avis t'as toujours pas digéré ce qu'elle t'a balancé l'autre fois, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'indigne le rouquin. Et puis compte tenu de leur réaction après l'attaque de leur équipe planétaire, j'aurai beau jeu de rester rancunier.

\- 'a 'arole 'ijok, 'erais-'u 'evenu 'ature ?

\- Mice, arrête de gober ta glace comme ça, tu vas choper un rhume de cerveau. Enfin bon, vu comme on a bataillé pour être là où on est, je trouve juste ça bizarre qu'ils puissent intégrer l'équipe juste comme ça.

\- D'Jok et son blocage sur la nouveauté ! se moque Thran. Garde quand même en tête qu'ils ne sont pas à proprement parler « dans l'équipe » et tu ne sais pas à quel point Anna a pu batailler pour être acceptée comme apprentie par dame Simbaï. Peut-être carrément plus que nous, si ça se trouve !

\- Comment ça carrément plus que nous ?

\- Ben avoue-le, on a quand même eu une chance de cocu, on a juste eu à être là au bon moment et à assurer aux sélections d'Aarch.

\- Ouais, ben il a quand même fallu assurer, comme tu dis ! »

Thran se met à rire devant l'indignation de son ancien capitaine. Il ne remet pas en cause leur talent au football, ce n'est pas son genre de jouer les faux modestes sur ce point, mais il est également bien conscient du fait que leur position actuelle tient énormément d'un bon timing.

« 'is 'onc 'ran…

\- Mice, par pitié, arrête de parler la bouche pleine. J'ai les dents qui me lancent rien que de te voir mâcher ta glace comme ça. »

Plein de bonne volonté, le petit brun avale avec effort le sorbet qu'il a dans la bouche. Et réalise bien vite qu'il a commis une grave erreur tandis que le froid lui emplit l'œsophage et qu'il halète en tentant de se réchauffer le palais de façon comique. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il récupère le contrôle de son tube digestif et lance à son défenseur, avec un immense sourire qui resplendit d'innocence :

« Je disais, tu les défends vachement, nos recrues.

\- Pas plus que ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien, pour rien… »

Thran fronce les sourcils tandis que Micro-Ice se réattaque à la montagne déjà diminuée de moitié. Il se tourne pour interroger D'Jok du regard et constate que le rouquin arbore un petit sourire en coin. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêter à lui en demander la raison, Ahito se réveille d'un coup et s'exclame :

« Ce moelleux est une tuerie ! »

Mark dévale la piste à une vitesse vertigineuse. La neige défile sous sa planche tandis qu'il enchaîne machinalement les virages. De temps à autre, sans même y penser, il effectue un 360° avant de reprendre sa descente comme si de rien était, aveugle aux regards impressionnés que lui lancent les quelques débutants présents.

Le magnetboard est une seconde nature, pour lui. Encore plus que le football. Alors il se laisse porter par la neige tandis que ses pensées s'évadent vers Nina8. Toujours aucune nouvelle. Aucune. La Technoïde pourrait au moins le tenir au courant de l'avancement du traitement, pense-t-il avec rage. Mais non, rien. Rien de rien. Et au lieu d'être auprès de cette fille qui l'obsède, au lieu de veiller sur son rétablissement, il est à l'autre bout de la galaxie, en train d'apprendre à un inconnu à tenir debout sur une planche…

À cette pensée, Mark s'arrête brusquement, vaguement coupable, et se retourne pour contempler la piste. Heureusement, il repère vite son élève improvisé, qui est la seule personne de la piste si emmitouflé dans ses vêtements qu'on ne lui voit pas un centimètre carré de peau. Il descend précautionneusement grâce à une suite de virages un peu maladroits. Mark retient un sourire. Il a rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais. Mais la plupart de ses connaissances sont nés les pieds dans la neige, forcément, ça aide, pense-t-il avant de terminer la piste.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Devon parvient à le rejoindre. Malheureusement, sa tentative d'arrêt propre est remplacée par une chute en bonne et due forme, qu'il conclut en s'allongeant totalement dans la neige.

Cette fois-ci, Mark éclate franchement de rire avant de tendre une main salvatrice pour aider le shandahaarien à se relever.

« Je crois qu'on va arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui ! »

Un pouce levé avec vivacité lui témoigne de l'enthousiasme de Devon à cette proposition.

« Allez viens, je t'offre une boisson chaude. J'ai un peu trop peur de ta sœur pour te ramener aussi frigorifié. »

Planches sous le bras, les deux garçons pénètrent dans un bar tout en bois idéalement placé en pied de piste. Devon se laisse tomber sur une chaise et entreprend de se dégager des monceaux de tissus qui le recouvrent, sous l'œil amusé de Mark.

« Alors, tu veux boire quoi ? » demande-t-il en désignant les boissons affichées au-dessus du comptoir.

Son interlocuteur retire péniblement ses gants et sort un petit carnet et un stylo d'une poche étanche de sa combinaison. Il étudie le choix quelques instants puis griffonnes rapidement :

 _Une pression._

« Pas de boisson chaude ? Tu me surprends ! »

 _Je compte sur l'alcool pour me faire oublier que j'ai froid._

En riant après avoir lu la répartie, Mark se lève pour passer commande, et les deux jeunes hommes sont bientôt attablés devant deux bières. L'afro-akillien se fait alors un devoir d'expliquer à Devon pourquoi il s'est autant cassé la figure au cours de l'après-midi. Mais il s'interrompt quand ce dernier se met à écrire une phrase sur son carnet.

 _Tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse ?_

Mark tressaille en lisant ces mots et lève un regard interrogateur, et un peu inquiet. Le shandahaarien reprend son calepin pour écrire une autre phrase.

 _Si tu préfères faire comme si de rien était, on peut. Mais je vois bien que tu as la tête ailleurs._

 _Et on dit que les muets savent bien écouter,_ rajoute-t-il sur la ligne suivante avant d'adresser un sourire plein d'autodérision.

Mark se mordille la lèvre en silence, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés sur Akillian, il n'a reparlé de Nina8 à aucun membre de l'équipe. Au départ, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter avec ses propres angoisses. Et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre en boucle les habituelles phrases creuses « Tout se passera bien » et autres variantes. Mais depuis quelques temps, quand il voit tous les autres agir avec un tel naturel, il a l'impression qu'ils ont juste… oublié ce qui s'est passé. Comme si les joueuses de Team Paradisia n'avaient plus aucune importance pour eux. Alors il se fait un devoir de ne jamais aborder le sujet, de peur de confirmer ce qu'il soupçonne. À savoir que des cyborgs n'ont pas à avoir de l'importance pour qui que ce soit.

Avec un soupir, il se décide à parler à son nouvel ami.

« C'est… à cause d'une fille. En quelque sorte. Vous n'avez vraiment pas suivi la dernière Cup ? Non ? Pas entendu parler de Team Paradisia ? C'était une toute nouvelle équipe, pour laquelle D'Jok nous a déserté un temps. Enfin, le temps de la compétition parallèle sur Paradisia justement… J'te passe les détails. Bref, donc une nouvelle équipe. Constituée uniquement de filles et en particulier de Nina8. Et… enfin, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais… On a découvert que ces filles étaient en fait des cyborgs alimentés par un Fluide de synthèse, le Multifluide. Et qu'un mégalomane était derrière cette équipe pour qu'elles gagnent la finale, touchent la coupe, la chargent avec leur fluide, et déclenchent un… une résonnance je crois, enfin, un phénomène qui aurait privé tout le monde de Fluide sauf ce type, avec son Fluide de synthèse. Mais elles… Elles étaient juste manipulées par un genre de programme. Et elles pouvaient pas survivre sans ce multifluide… Alors depuis la fin de la Cup, elles sont dans les laboratoires de la Technoïde, maintenues en état de stase le temps qu'on trouve comment les sevrer du multifluide…

Rien que ça… L'attente, l'ignorance, c'est horrible, t'imagine même pas… Mais le pire… C'est que les autres ont l'air de même plus y penser ! Comme si, depuis qu'on sait que ce ne sont pas des humaines, on n'avait plus à se soucier d'elles ! Sauf que moi… Moi je peux pas arrêter de penser à Nina8 ! »

Mark conclue son discours par un nouveau soupir et ferme les yeux pour se masser les tempes. Il n'aurait pas dû en parler.

Quand il relève la tête, prêt à affronter la condescendance de Devon, ce dernier lui tend son carnet, engageant.

 _Concernant leur santé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part attendre et faire confiance à la Technoïde. Je sais que c'est frustrant, désolé… Par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu es angoissé par ce que pensent les autres de ta relation avec cette Nina8. Je sais que je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit chez les SK remette en cause tes sentiments, humaine ou pas. Après (je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te dire ça maintenant, mais bon…), inutile de se voiler la face, des gens qui vont te regarder de travers, il y en aura. Mais tu me donnes l'impression de beaucoup trop tenir à cette fille pour renoncer juste à cause de l'opinion des autres._

Le Snowkid sourit tristement en lisant ces mots. Au moins une personne qui ne me prend pas pour un cinglé, pense-t-il. Reste à savoir si c'est vraiment le cas des autres…

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Plusieurs personnes sursautent à cette annonce de l'arrivée de Sonny Blackbones dans la pièce. On ne reste pas Pirates bien longtemps sans une certaine nervosité. Mais tous se remettent au travail, penché sur un à trois écrans d'ordinateur. La salle toute entière est une ode à la technologie et des holovisions placés sur tous les murs diffusent les chaines d'informations, les dernières éditions d'holojournaux, ou encore le cours des actions de la Technoïde. Le système de ventilation tourne à plein régime et parvient tout juste à contrebalancer la surchauffe des processeurs.

Résigné, Corso répond à la question de son capitaine.

« Alors on a rien. Désolé Sonny, mais les raisons d'une suspension de Fluide sont très difficile à connaître, le Cercle des Fluides ne manque pas de talent pour couvrir ses traces. »

Le chef des Pirates grogne de contrariété.

« Et concernant l'attentat en lui-même ?

\- Shandahaar n'est pas une planète considérée comme sensible. Elle fait du commerce de cultures mais rien d'exclusif ni de vital…

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Corso.

\- Son espace aérien n'est que superficiellement surveillé. On n'a aucun moyen de savoir si un vaisseau qui n'avait rien à faire là s'est mis à trainer dans le coin. »

Sonny garde le silence, le visage sombre. Il réfléchit sur la conduite à tenir. Pour l'attentat sur l'archipel Shadow, il avait des témoins à rencontrer. Là il avance dans le noir complet, et c'est un point qui lui déplaît fortement.

« Contacte l'équipage. Dès demain on part pour Shandahaar.

\- Quoi ? Mais Sonny, t'es dingue ! Maintenant qu'ils ont été attaqués la surveillance a sûrement été accrue !

\- Oui ? Et bien je te laisse trouver comment.

\- Mais…

\- Corso, tu penses vraiment que cette planète est maintenant mieux protégée que les locaux de la Technoïde que nous avons cambriolés toutes ces années passées ? »

Vaincu, le second ravale ses remarques.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je les préviens que nous quitterons Shiloë demain matin.

\- Merci Corso. »

Sonny ressort d'un pas vif de la pièce. La chaleur de la planète l'englobe brutalement mais cela fait plusieurs années qu'il vit parmi les Pirates, et il s'est habitué au climat sec de l'archipel. Sans prendre garde à la pellicule de sueur qui le recouvre progressivement, il se dirige vers le spatio-port. Et ne tarde pas à s'arrêter devant son vaisseau, le Black Manta.

Pour un vaisseau pirate possédé par la personne la plus recherchée de la galaxie, il est étonnamment peu discret. D'une forme ovoïde à laquelle on a greffé un aileron de chaque côté, il est recouvert de zébrure en deux nuances de bleu et dispose de trois larges hublots convexes rouges, un sur chaque aile et le troisième sur le corps du vaisseau. Mais son apparence extravagante est compensée par une vitesse et une maniabilité plus qu'appréciable, ainsi qu'un mode furtif encore inégalé par les dispositifs des autorités.

Il y a peu, Sonny a cru que son précieux vaisseau avait été volé par l'ancien chef des Pirates, Magnus Blade, qui avait été le premier possesseur du Black Manta. Mais quand il était revenu sur Shiloë la mort dans l'âme, bien décidé à retrouver son ancien rival, il avait découvert celui-ci en train de l'attendre dans ses quartiers. Magnus l'avait accueilli avec un éclat de rire tonitruant, lui annonçant qu'ils étaient désormais quittes. Considérant que Sonny l'avait destitué de sa position dans le passé, il ne s'en tirait pas à si mauvais compte. Mais il continuait de se méfier de l'homme et avait par conséquent renforcé la sécurité du vaisseau.

À l'heure actuelle, Magnus avait utilisé la fortune dérobée à Harris pour s'offrir une retraite pas vraiment méritée sur Zanarkand, une planète jugée très belle et adulée des voyageurs et vacanciers qui pouvaient se permettre des séjours interplanétaires. Mais Sonny doutait que Magnus supporte de se tenir à carreau bien longtemps.

Le Pirate fait descendre la passerelle du Black Manta et monte à son bord. Lors de la glaciation d'Akillian, alors qu'il venait de perdre sa femme, qu'il croyait avoir perdu son fils, et qu'il s'était rendu responsable de la mort de milliers de gens et de la ruine de la planète toute entière, il avait erré sans but, se cachant des autorités et vivant dans l'illégalité. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fini au milieu des délaissés de la société. Mais ceux qu'il prenait pour des rebus l'avaient accueilli et l'avaient aidé à se reconstruire. Alors il avait décidé de vivre et de rembourser sa dette. Il avait rallié le gros des Pirates à sa cause, était devenu leur leader et avait concentré leurs actes criminels sur la technologie de la Technoïde.

Sonny avance dans les méandres du vaisseau jusqu'à atteindre sa cabine de capitaine. Las, il retire son manteau. Un manteau qu'il a choisi rouge. Pour toujours garder en mémoire le sang qui couvre ses mains. Un instant, il envisage de se rendre au duc Maddox, dirigeant officieux de la galaxie par le pouvoir presque sans limite détenu par sa société. Mais il rejette cette idée. Il a beau être usé par les années, les évènements, et les accusations, des gens comptent sur lui. Et puisqu'il a voulu se faire leur chef, il prendra les choses en main pour laver leurs noms. Puisqu'il s'est dressé comme leur figure de proue, il n'a pas le droit de leur montrer ses faiblesses.


	7. Chapter 7 : Cicatrices

_Bonjour à tous.  
_

 _Que dire pour introduire ce chapitre ? Il jongle comme souvent avec plusieurs protagonistes et leurs interactions donnent des indices pour la suite. Quant à savoir si vous pouvez déjà les interpréter... À vous de voir. Mais encore une fois, je vous propose de passer simplement du temps avec "mes" personnages._

 _Et pour info, j'ai récupéré mon ordi._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **Cicatrices**

« Dame Simbaï ? »

En l'absence de réponse, Thran fait quelques pas dans l'infirmerie, dans l'espoir de trouver la guérisseuse. L'antre de Dame Simbaï est une grande pièce tout en longueur. Sur chacun des murs transversaux, trois sommiers fins habillés de draps laiteux émergent des parois. Et de ces mêmes murs peuvent sortir des panneaux opaques pour les séparer en cas de besoin. En face de la porte, de grandes fenêtres s'ouvrent habituellement sur le paysage extérieur, mais sont pour l'instant majoritairement masquées par d'épais rideaux bleutés. Des armoires encastrées dans les cloisons occupent les pans restés libres et, derrière leurs portes de verres, Thran devine les plantes et autres remèdes de l'herboriste. Une balance, un mètre et un panneau couvert de lettres de différentes tailles complètent l'attirail médical. Enfin, une large table orangée sortant du sol au centre de la pièce et de grandes plantes vertes disséminées çà et là terminent d'habiller le lieu.

Surpris par la pénombre qui règne dans la pièce, Thran s'avance pour tirer sur les rideaux et laisser la lumière du jour apporter un peu de gaité à ce lieu qui lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'est pas assez impressionnable pour éviter l'infirmerie à cause des réminiscences de la maladie d'Ahito, mais il lui reste de cette période un petit malaise lorsqu'il entre dans un local à destination médicale. Le visage de son petit frère brûlant de fièvre, trempé de sueur et tremblant de froid s'impose à son esprit et il soupire en se traitant d'imbécile. Ahito va parfaitement bien, inutile de laisser sa mémoire le torturer.

Il dévoile la vitre d'un coup sec avec l'idée d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais est interrompu par un gémissement de contrariété. Surpris, il laisse échapper un petit cri, et son mouvement de recul spontané l'amène à heurter un grand pot de fleur, qui se renverse avec fracas, et à trébucher dessus pour finir sur le sol.

Le rythme cardiaque un peu trop élevé, il se tourne vers la direction du bruit pour voir Anna émerger de sous les couvertures du lit à sa gauche.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixent sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. La shandahaarienne a les cheveux en bataille et garde une main brandie devant le visage pour se protéger de la lumière brutale qui l'a réveillée. Le défenseur est quant à lui toujours par terre et entouré de racines délogées de leur pot.

Ils réagissent à la situation presqu'en même temps. Anna tend brusquement une main vers la petite table de chevet du lit tout en masquant son œil gauche et récupère avec soulagement son bandeau qu'elle vient ajuster tandis que Thran se relève maladroitement et tâche de redresser le pot heureusement intact et de rempoter la plante du mieux qu'il peut.

« Désolé, s'excuse-t-il en effectuant sa besogne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

\- Aucun problème, je ne devrais pas vraiment être ici, je suppose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, si c'est pas indiscret ?

\- Hum, disons que la fatigue et le stress accumulé cette dernière semaine me sont tombés dessus et ont remporté une victoire par K.O. »

Thran éclate d'un rire léger à cette réponse.

« Petite nature, va ! » lance-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Anna reste pantoise devant la familiarité soudaine. Mais bon, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour s'être laissé rattraper par la fatigue. Si seulement elle n'était pas si emportée dès qu'il s'agit du Galactik Football. Enfin tant pis, c'est trop tard pour les regrets. Et le footeux de pacotille qu'elle a sous les yeux ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça !

« Non mais oh, j'te permets pas ! J'ai pas passé toute la semaine à me plaindre d'être exploitée, contrairement à quelques soi-disant sportifs de ma connaissance !

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû, enchaîne Thran, gentiment moqueur, ça t'aurait évité de t'effondrer. Vois-tu ma petite, quand on est un sportif de haut niveau, on se doit de garder les deux yeux bien ouverts le terr…. Enfin, je veux dire… »

Intriguée par son changement de ton soudain, Anna étudie son visage avec curiosité et constate que le défenseur a rougi et évite de la regarder. Elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre, puis est traversée par un éclair de lucidité qu'elle exprime en riant franchement.

« Mince Thran ! Respire ! Je ne suis pas si susceptible au sujet de mon handicap, tu sais. »

Gêné, il se tourne vers elle et constate avec soulagement qu'elle dit apparemment vrai.

« Désolé, c'était maladroit, s'excuse-t-il en passant une main sur ses cheveux courts.

\- Pas du tout. Si vous voulez faire gaffe à toutes les expressions qui font appel aux yeux, vous n'allez jamais vous en sortir, avec vos petits cerveaux de footballeurs…

\- Hey ! Attention, mademoiselle je m'écroule après une semaine de travail, c'est dangereux de mettre un sportif en colère ! »

La jeune femme répond à cette dernière remarque par un sourire en coin, mais la formule la met mal à l'aise. Ne jamais mettre un sportif en colère, hein… Heureusement, le garçon ne remarque pas son trouble et change de sujet :

« Dis Anna, je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle le regarde, étonnée. Habituellement, les gens attendent plus longtemps avant de lui demander comment elle a perdu son œil. Son handicap les dérange, ils préfèrent réprimer leur curiosité et faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu ne t'intéresses pas du tout au Galactik Football, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi tu as voulu venir étudier ici ? »

La question la désarçonne. Finalement, il ne fait pas preuve de la curiosité inquisitrice à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais si ç'avait été le cas elle aurait au moins pu refuser de répondre.

« Je… En fait je voulais étudier avec Dame Simbaï, improvise-t-elle. Elle est extrêmement renommée dans la galaxie. Si tu ne t'intéressais pas qu'au football, ajoute-t-elle en guise de boutade, tu le saurais. »

Thran ouvre la bouche.

« Non. Sérieux, non. Ça, tu peux le dire de D'Jok ou Sinedd, mais quand même, moi je suis aussi un informaticien de génie ! »

 _Bombe désamorcée_ , pense Anna. Dame Simbaï est effectivement renommée dans toute la galaxie. Ses talents d'herboriste et de médecins sont reconnus, elle a participé à des découvertes médicales sans précédents, et elle a accumulé des connaissances provenant de nombreux mondes. Quelle pitié qu'elle en soit réduite au rôle banal de médecin sportif. Et quelle pitié que tout le monde voit ça comme une consécration…

« Un informaticien de génie ? se reprend-elle. Prouve-le !

\- Toi, mais alors toi…bafouille-t-il, pris de court par la demande. Mais je vais te faire regretter ton défi ! »

* * *

L'atmosphère est fébrile. Les membres du Cercle des Fluides, qu'ils soient présents physiquement ou holoprojetés, s'entretiennent avec ferveur des derniers évènements. L'apparition de l'hologramme de Dame Simbaï ne suffit pas à faire baisser le volume sonore de la pièce.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pu me libérer plus tôt. »

L'après-midi touche à sa fin. L'entrainement des Snowkids l'a accaparé toute la matinée, et elle était déjà en chemin avec Anna lorsqu'elle a eu vent de l'assemblée extraordinaire du Cercle. Elle a alors jugé que s'occuper de la Shandahaarienne pouvait être considéré comme une priorité, et l'état de sa pupille l'a ensuite maintenue occupée un moment.

« Je vous en prie Dame Simbaï. Danatras ? »

Le dénommé Danatras est un Xénon. Il arbore une peau écailleuse, d'un vert sauge uniforme, et son faciès peut sembler agressif pour les non-initiés. En effet, sa race arbore dans son intégralité de larges sourcils d'ébène, des yeux étroits et enfoncés soulignés par des cernes sombres, et une large bouche garnie de crocs épais. Il est cependant plus fin que beaucoup des siens et s'exprime d'une voix incroyablement douce. Dame Simbaï le connaît pour être l'attaché de presse de l'équipe Xénon. Il lui adresse un signe de tête avant de reprendre là où son arrivée l'a interrompu.

« Comme je vous le disais Grand Maître, rien n'indique que cet acte revête une signification particulière. L'équipe Shandahaarienne a certes des évènements à se reprocher, mais ceux-ci ne sont connus que d'une minorité. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose à y voir qu'une attaque à l'encontre de la Fédération.

\- Personne ici ne remet en cause la faible proportion de gens qui pourraient en vouloir à l'Étincelle. Cependant, frapper une équipe si mineure pour atteindre la Fédération dans son ensemble ressemble fort à un coup d'épée dans l'eau, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Celle qui vient de l'interrompre était une Shadow du nom de Karanéo. Grande, maigre, pâle comme la mort et affublée d'un visage digne de celle-ci, ses longs cheveux noirs sont relevés en un chignon strict qui durcit encore ses traits. Sa voix rappelle à Dame Simbaï le bruit d'un ongle sur un tableau noir.

« Un coup d'épée dans l'eau, mais accompagné de plusieurs autres, il pourrait bien ouvrir la mer en deux. Rappelez-vous l'attentat sur l'archipel Shadow. Il a été suivi de l'attaque sur le Genèse Stadium.

\- Je vous en prie Danatras, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement mettre sur le même plan l'archipel Shadow et Shandahaar !

\- Et pourquoi pas, je vous le demande ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Que ce soit en terme économique ou culturel, la comparaison ne peut se faire !

\- Vos propos sont révoltants, Karanéo !

\- Ils n'en sont pas moins vrais !

\- Mes frères ! Mes frères, reprenez-vous. »

Devant l'échauffement flagrant des partis, Brim Balarius préfère tempérer. Et face au calme revenu, il poursuit :

« Karanéo, bien que vos mots ne soient pas à proprement parler faux, gardez à l'esprit que chaque planète qui constitue notre galaxie possède ses qualités propres et qu'aucune population n'est à négliger, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Quant à vous Danatras, votre théorie ne manque pas de logique, considérez cependant que l'attentat sur l'archipel Shadow avait comme objectif premier celui de faire démonstration d'une arme nouvelle et révolutionnaire, qui a effacé temporairement un Fluide pourtant stable et mature. Aucun de ces faits ne se retrouve dans l'attaque dont a été victime Shandahaar.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, Grand Maître. Et je ne prétends pas connaître la raison de cette attaque. Vous ne pourrez cependant pas me donner tort de penser que cette attaque visant une simple équipe de Galactik Football n'est qu'une étape dans un processus dont l'objectif à long terme nous échappe encore.

\- Les évènements tendent à vous donner raison, il est vrai. Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Dame Simbaï, vous qui êtes en contact avec les victimes de l'équipe Shandahaarienne, avez-vous un avis sur cette affaire ?

\- Si vous me demandez quelle part ils pourraient avoir dans cet acte terroriste, je doute de leur participation.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant qu'ils se montraient particulièrement véhéments quant aux décisions prises.

\- C'est le cas. Ils considèrent qu'après ce qui s'est produit, une banale interdiction d'exercer est une insulte à ce qu'ils ont vécu. Mais l'un comme l'autre ils sont intelligents. Devon est un jeune homme particulièrement mesuré, je ne pense pas qu'il se laisse facilement emporter par ses sentiments. Quant à Anna, ses démarches vis-à-vis de notre organisation tendent à prouver qu'elle préfère travailler sur le fond des problèmes. »

Arrivée à la fin de son discours, la guérisseuse repense à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Peut-elle véritablement affirmer que les deux Shandahaariens sont vierges de tout soupçon ? Elle ne s'est que peu entretenu avec l'ainé, et la cadette lui a prouvé le jour-même qu'elle cachait un caractère emporté. Et beaucoup plus vindicatif envers le Galactik Football que ce qu'elle croyait. La voix de Brim Balarius la tire brutalement de ses pensées.

« Très bien, nous nous fierons à vos sentiments. Gardez cependant nos deux pupilles à l'œil. De plus, nous aurions une idée à avancer, afin de favoriser leur insertion et d'assurer notre contrôle sur eux. »

Dame Simbaï tique à cette mention. À son humble avis, les deux jeunes gens n'ont pas besoin d'être contrôlés mais seulement soutenus. Malheureusement, les débats à ce sujet sont clos. Elle peut seulement faire son possible pour tenir le rôle qu'elle considère le plus adéquat dans leur situation. Elle soupire en silence et reporte son attention sur le Grand Maître.

« Bien entendu, nous vous laissons juger de la faisabilité de cette supposition… »

* * *

Sinedd est allongé sur son lit. Il repense à l'après-midi qu'il vient de passer. Comme il l'avait prévu, ses parents lui ont posé des questions sur ses journées, il a répondu, et la conversation est morte, les laissant manger dans un silence pesant. Heureusement, Sonja, insensible au malaise ambiant, s'est mise à lui parler de tous les enfants qu'elle rencontre dans son école. Alors il est peut-être décidé à ne plus jamais retourner manger avec ses parents, mais il sait désormais que Katia est amoureuse de Léo mais que celui-ci préfère faire des bonhommes de neige plutôt que de jouer avec les filles.

Les mains derrière la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague face au plafond, Il a plus ou moins entendu que Mark est rentré et a pris une douche avant de repartir mais il s'est abstenu de lui parler. Sinedd aime bien Mark. Il sait se taire. C'était une qualité trop rare chez les Snowkids.

Un bruit lui fait relever la tête. Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte de la chambre. Il grimace, peu enclin à voir qui que ce soit au moment présent mais répond quand même un « ouais » relativement engageant.

Devon fait quelques pas dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui, sous le regard neutre du ténébreux. Apparemment bredouille, le muet sort de sa poche le carnet qui ne le quitte jamais et griffonne rapidement :

 _Mark ?_

« Ma parole, mais c'est le grand amour entre vous ! Vous venez à peine de rentrer de votre premier rendez-vous et tu veux déjà retourner te jeter dans ses bras ? »

Sinedd repense à l'époque où il utilisait cette intonation méprisante pour se foutre de D'Jok ou Micro-Ice. Ou même des Snowkids en général, quand ils passaient dans leur vestiaire pour les déstabiliser avant un match. Il n'a pas de raisons particulières pour s'attaquer au muet comme il le fait. C'est juste qu'il se tient tranquille depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe de sa planète natale. Un peu pour faire plaisir à Mei, un peu pour pouvoir jouer efficacement avec eux, beaucoup parce qu'il s'est lassé de ce genre d'affrontements puérils. Pourtant voilà. Ce qu'il vient de dire aurait pu être une boutade amicale. Si l'intonation avait été différente.

Il se laisse retomber sur son oreiller. Il se demande un peu ce que va faire l'autre. Après tout, il ne peut répliquer que par écrit. Alors s'il ne le regarde pas, c'est foutu. Cocasse.

Sinedd entend des bruits de pas légers. Il se demande avec un sourire en coin si Devon ne va pas chercher l'affrontement physique puis se dit qu'il n'est sans doute pas allé assez loin pour ça. Et effectivement, on lui brandit juste un carnet à la figure :

 _Tu sais ce qu'on dit des blacks…_

Pris de court, Sinedd n'a pas le temps de s'empêcher de regarder son interlocuteur, bouche-bée. Mais celui-ci est déjà en train d'écrire une nouvelle phrase :

 _Plus sérieusement, j'ai oublié de lui rendre son masque, alors il est posé sur son lit, ok ?_

Le ténébreux hoche lentement la tête, toujours en train d'essayer de décider si Devon a juste répondu à la boutade ou s'il est vraiment homosexuel.

 _Et désolé que ça se soit mal passé ce midi._

Il sursaute.

« Co…Comment t'es au courant ? J'ai dit à personne que j'allais manger chez mes parents ! Même pas à Mei ! »

Mais le shandahaarien se contente de hausser un sourcil et face à son évidente incompréhension, Sinedd se traite d'abruti.

 _Oh. Je pensais juste que tu t'étais engueulé avec Mei. À voir ton amertume pour les petits couples dans notre genre à Mark et moi… Mais si c'est une histoire de famille, je crois que je vais utiliser mon joker. Sauf si c'est à cause d'une petite sœur. Je suis doué en petite sœur._

« Ma petite sœur est géniale, je te remercie. Sûrement bien plus que la tienne. »

 _Ma petite sœur est un génie au sens premier du terme, donc j'en doute._

« Ha ha, très drôle. Bon écoute, répond-il en soupirant, sauf si tu sais quoi faire pour effacer vingt-et-un ans de séparation, tu peux te barrer de ma chambre. »

Il se laisse retomber sur son lit, persuadé d'avoir suffisamment énervé l'autre pour qu'il se tire, mais il entend le grattement du crayon sur le papier et fronce les sourcils, peu enclin à se lancer dans un débat dans son état d'esprit.

 _Mon vieux, j'ai déjà des doutes sur la possibilité d'effacer quatorze ans, alors vingt-et-un…._

« Quoi ? réagit Sinedd, curieux malgré lui. Comment ça ? »

Devon semble hésiter quelques instants mais se remet finalement à écrire.

 _Quand j'avais sept ans, et Anna cinq, notre mère est morte. Il y a quelques temps, elle m'a demandé ce que je ferais si je la revoyais. Faut dire qu'elle en garde pratiquement aucun souvenir… Mais moi, j'ai pu penser à rien. Cette femme, je la connais plus. Si elle revenait maintenant, c'est même pas que je lui en voudrais d'avoir disparu, c'est juste que j'ai fait ma vie sans elle. Si elle revenait, ce serait en tant qu'étrangère. Et je vois pas pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'on est du même sang, je devrais me sentir plus proche d'elle que de n'importe quelle personne que je peux croiser dans la rue._

Les mains crispées sur le papier, Sinedd s'est finalement décidé à s'asseoir, face à Devon qui a pris place sur le lit de Mark.

« Mais… Tu peux pas dire ça ! C'est… c'est ta mère ! Imagine qu'elle se soit séparée de toi contre son gré, tu peux pas accueillir son retour aussi froidement ! »

En réponse, Devon se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Alors quoi ? Pour toi la famille ça veut rien dire ? »

Cette fois-ci, il lui agite rapidement l'index sous le nez en signe de dénégation.

 _Non, c'est pas exactement ça. Disons plutôt que je ne crois qu'aux liens qu'on tisse. La famille est importante parce que c'est par eux qu'on découvre le monde, ce sont nos premiers liens sociaux et on passe – dans le cas général – plus de temps avec eux qu'avec n'importe qui. Mais dans un cas particulier comme le mien, ou le tien si j'ai bien compris, pour moi les liens n'existent pas. Et selon ton caractère, extraverti ou non, les créer peut s'avérer difficile. Voire pas forcément utile._

Sinedd reste pensif en lisant le dernier mot. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour créer des liens. Micro-Ice lui a assez répété qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Peut-être que Devon n'a pas tort, peut-être qu'il a juste eu tort de partir du principe que sous prétexte que c'était ses parents, ils seraient forcément proches.

Face à son soudain mutisme, le shandahaarien se lève et s'apprête à quitter la pièce, sans trop savoir s'il en a trop fait ou pas. Mais alors qu'il pose la main sur la poignée, Sinedd le rappelle :

« Hé mec ! Avant que tu partes j'ai encore une question. »

Il hausse les épaules en signe d'encouragement, mais regrette son geste en voyant apparaître un sourire en coin moqueur sur le visage du ténébreux :

« Ce qu'on dit des blacks, tu confirmes ? »

* * *

« Hey frangin. »

Anna entre dans la chambre de son frère en toquant à la porte. Ce dernier relève la tête de l'écran sur lequel il est penché et adresse un sourire à sa petite sœur. Elle note que son entrée surprise l'a fait sursauter. Et le voit avec tristesse attraper l'écharpe qu'il avait posée à côté de lui. Elle non plus n'aime pas qu'on voit son œil gauche. Mais il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de se cacher de Devon. Pourtant, son frère met un point d'honneur à ne jamais la confronter à la fine cicatrice qui court sur sa gorge. Elle se demande s'il agit ainsi parce qu'il a peur de ce que cette marque peut lui exprimer. Mais pour elle, cette réaction est stupide. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir la gorge de son frère pour repenser à ce qui s'est passé. Elle y repense à chaque fois qu'il sort son calepin, à chaque qu'il se met à signer, à chaque fois qu'elle attend le son de sa voix et que le silence lui répond à la place.

Mais ça, son frère le sait très bien. Il ne fait qu'agir avec les moyens qu'il a à sa portée. Alors elle le laisse faire. Et elle choisit d'enchaîner.

« Alors ? C'était sympa ? »

Il lui fait une grimace horrifiée. Avant de signer :

 _« Horrible. Et dire que des gens font ça pour s'amuser. »_

Elle se met à rire tandis qu'il lui mime le manque d'équilibre dont il a fait preuve sur la planche.

 _« Mais assez parlé de mes frasques. Et toi alors ? Comment c'était ? »_

Devon pensait qu'elle se mettrait à parler avec animation, et qu'elle lui ferait un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui s'est passé. Une semaine qu'elle peste devant la lenteur de sa formation et qu'elle se plaint de ce culte du secret qui la force à d'abord acquérir des connaissances médicales. Aussi est-il surpris quand il la voit hésiter en se mordillant la lèvre.

« C'était… Enfin, je… »

Elle soupire.

« Je me suis plantée, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid… »

Il sourit, attendri.

 _« Toi ? Ça c'est étonnant. »_

« Te moque pas de moi ! Je me suis donnée en spectacle, j'ai été ridicule…

\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

\- Ben… Dame Simbaï m'a dit qu'elle voulait d'abord évaluer la maîtrise que j'ai de l'Étincelle. Et tu sais que j'ai une vraie maîtrise du Fluide grâce à papa, même si je t'arrive pas à la cheville… Sauf qu'elle a voulu l'évaluer par le football. »

Son frère grimace à ces mots. Anna est vraiment…catastrophique au football.

« Je ratais tous les ballons, et elle a commencé à sous-entendre que j'avais aucun talent, alors… j'ai pété les plombs, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais et j'ai passé le reste de la journée dans les choux… »

Il résorbe un petit rire. Sa petite sœur a terminé son histoire dans un gémissement. Il comprend sa réaction. Il partage son avis, lier à ce point la maîtrise des Fluides et le talent au football n'a aucun sens. Mais montrer ce qu'elle en pensait à son mentor n'était sûrement pas la chose à faire. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Sauf qu'il ne peut décemment pas lui dire ça.

Il lui pose une main sur le crane et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, s'attirant des exclamations scandalisées.

 _« Allez petite sœur, dis-toi que tu lui as montré que t'avais pas besoin d'un ballon pour être une caïd. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'en revient pas de ton talent. »_

Elle se dégage tant bien que mal de l'attaque fraternelle, mais au lieu des reproches qu'elle envisageait de faire en premier lieu, le regard chaleureux de son grand frère la rassure, et elle lui retourne un sourire reconnaissant.


	8. Chapter 8 : Shandahaar

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Cette semaine, je vous emmène en voyage. Cette semaine, nous partons sur Shandahaar à bord du Black Manta. Puisse la visite vous plaire._

 _Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour les pirates. Dans cette histoire, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à m'approprier leurs caractères et leurs histoires, et j'espère que mes choix vous conviendront._

 _De plus, je me permets de signaler que Kate n'est pas OC. Du moins pas complètement. D'après mes recherches, c'est comme ça que s'appelle la pirate qui relève D'Jok sur le terrain dans la saison 1. Mais je suppose que vu le peu qu'on sait sur elle, j'ai presqu'intégralement créé son personnage... Avec un peu de chance, vous l'apprécierez autant que moi :)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Shandahaar**

« Sonny, on va pas tarder à arriver sur Shandahaar. »

Celui qui vient de parler est un homme grand et fin qui arbore un style vestimentaire atypique. Un haut-de-forme noir orné d'un ruban gris repose sur ses cheveux très blonds, aux boucles coupées juste assez courtes pour qu'elles se contentent de remonter vers le ciel une fois le chapeau dépassé. Ses tempes présentent des favoris suffisamment longs pour redevenir des mèches de cheveux qui encadrent son visage triangulaire aux pommettes hautes. Ses yeux sont masqués par des lunettes de soleil à monture mauve et verres rouges sombres. Un casque audio repose nonchalamment autour de son cou, d'où s'échappe une balade diffusée à volume suffisamment faible pour n'être entendue que par lui. Une veste sombre recouvre un polo orange à col V, et un pantalon rayé verticalement dans deux nuances de gris viennent compléter le tableau. Pour l'heure concentré sur sa tâche, il vérifie quelque chose sur l'écran qui lui fait face.

« Un vaisseau de la Technoïde détecté sur la planète.

\- Seulement un ? T'es sérieux Bennett ? »

Le dénommé Bennett se laisse pousser de son poste en soupirant tandis qu'un pirate apparemment plus jeune vient vérifier ses informations. Métis, le visage rond habité par de grands yeux chocolats brillants surmonté par d'épais sourcils cacao, assortis à ses cheveux crépus portés courts ainsi qu'à une barbe taillée en trois rayons sur le modèle de celle de son leader, il dégage une sympathie espiègle et candide qu'on ne trouve plus chez ses ainés. Moins extravagant que celui dont il vient de piquer le poste, il se contente de porter une épaisse veste verte ouverte sur un tee-shirt moutarde.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ç'a d'étonnant Artie, rétorque le blond. Cette planète n'est pas une habituée de la Cup, par conséquent tout le monde s'en fiche.

\- Sois pas aussi cynique ! Et puis rien que pour nous attraper, il devrait y avoir plus de vaisseaux !

\- À quoi bon ? Puisqu'ils pensent que nous sommes responsables de l'attentat, ils doivent se dire qu'on est déjà partis. »

Sonny contemple en silence l'écran qui révèle la position du vaisseau ennemi. C'est un vaisseau mineur qui ne doit transporter qu'une petite dizaine de droïdes multitâche V6. C'en serait presque vexant. Mais bien pratique.

« Kate ?

\- Je passe en furtif. Protocole d'atterrissage enclenché. »

Une jeune femme vient de prononcer ces mots, penchée sur les commandes du Black Manta. Ses cheveux blancs, courts et coiffés en pétard sur son crâne, sa peau exagérément pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu de glace trop clair la désigne comme une albinos. Maigre, les traits acérés, le nez pointu, elle n'est pas vraiment belle. Mais elle arbore en permanence un sourire pétillant qui illumine son visage.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, elle guide le vaisseau devenu invisible entre les différents obstacles qui le sépare de la surface de Shandahaar.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette planète pelée ? » demande Artie.

Aussi loin que porte le regard depuis leur position surélevée, des champs ocres s'étendent dans toutes les directions. Quelques constructions émergent de temps à autre mais elles restent rares et risibles face à l'immensité des surfaces de cultures.

« Bienvenue sur Shandahaar, gamin, répond tranquillement Bennett. Les longueurs d'onde spécifiques de son soleil l'ont vouée à une culture intensive du gockam. Le fonctionnement de la planète est complètement dépendant des apports extérieurs. Mais malgré ça, le gockam n'a pas une valeur marchande très élevée alors elle vit essentiellement grâce aux aides de la Fédération.

\- Mais…ce sont des gens qui cultivent tout ça ? s'étonne le jeune pirate.

\- Au volant de machines, mais oui. Pratiquement toute la population bosse dans l'agriculture. Ça rapporte que dalle, mais y a que ça à faire ici. À part le gockam, Shandahaar n'a aucune ressource. Alors on se tait, on rentre dans le rang, et on fait sa part.

\- Tu te fiches de moi. Y a vraiment pas assez de bâtiments pour que la population suffise à s'occuper de toute cette surface.

\- C'est parce que tu vois que les entrées, gamin. La ville est souterraine. »

Artie reste bouche-bée devant la révélation. Mis à part le Genèse Stadium – et encore, parce qu'il s'agit d'une infrastructure humaine – il n'a jamais entendu parler d'une planète à l'organisation intégralement interne.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi calé, toi ? »

Son camarade lui sourit et retire ses lunettes de soleil. Et c'est avec stupeur qu'Artie constate la spécificité des yeux de son ami : le blanc n'est pas blanc mais rouge sombre autour d'un iris vert feuille moucheté de brun.

« Bienvenue chez moi, gamin. »

* * *

Bennett se rappelle de sa mère. Une grande femme sèche, aux longs cheveux blonds raides et tristes. Mais elle respirait la bonté, toujours souriante avec tout le monde. Elle travaillait comme la plupart des habitants de Shandahaar au tri des céréales. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas que les riches, ceux qui vivaient sur d'autres planètes, ceux qui consommaient le gockam autrement que sous la forme d'un pain dense et nourrissant, il ne fallait pas que ceux-là récupèrent des pousses abimées. Alors on triait les céréales, dans les immenses salles prévues à cet effet, localisées sous les champs. Sous la surface. C'était un travail répétitif et abrutissant. Mais il avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être dangereux.

Bennett se rappelle de son père. Un homme trapu, aux épaules larges et aux bras comme des sacs de sable. Il était rassurant. Quand son père était dans les parages, Bennett pensait que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Il travaillait au spatioport. Au chargement et déchargement. Un travail physique et abrutissant. Qui avait son lot de risques, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une caisse mal attachée, mais rien d'exceptionnel.

 _« Benny ? Viens m'aider, s'il te plait. »_

Bennett se rappelle de sa mère qui ramenait la portion de nourriture qui leur avait été allouée pour le mois. Il venait souvent avec elle pour porter une partie des sacs. Il regardait le vaisseau de la Technoïde leur faire la charité. Il regardait son père et ses collègues décharger la cargaison sous le regard méprisant des quelques employés malchanceux affectés à la desserte de cette planète de miséreux. Il regardait la maigre foule de ses compatriotes baisser la tête en passant devant ces hommes d'ailleurs. Il regardait cette population sans fierté, docile, reconnaissante des miettes qu'on leur offrait à contrecœur. Cette population, il en faisait partie.

Avec son physique gracile, quand il avait atteint les seize ans, il était allé travailler au tri des céréales. Il avait trainé sa carcasse du bloc familial jusqu'aux immenses salles, éclairé parfois par la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait par des fenêtrons ouverts dans le plafond des niveaux supérieurs.

Des fois, le soir, il allait chanter dans le bar de sa section. Qui servait comme tous les bars de la planète une bière légère obtenue à partir des mauvaises céréales. Pas spécialement fameuse. Pas spécialement mauvaise. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre, de toute façon.

Quand il y en avait, des matchs de Galactik Football étaient diffusés. La population de la section se réunissait pour les regarder. Pendant une soirée, l'exaltation prenait le dessus. Ils encourageaient à grands cris leurs équipes favorites. Elles étaient variées, le Fluide de Shandahaar était trop rare pour qu'il en soit autrement. Pourtant, tout le monde jouait au moins un peu au foot. C'était le rêve de tous les gamins, d'entrer dans une équipe.

Dans le fond, c'était une vie tranquille. Pas trépidante, pas complètement ennuyeuse. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre, de toute façon.

Et puis un jour, il avait dix-huit ans, un accident avait eu lieu. Pas un accident grave. Pas un accident incroyable. Juste un accident. Une pile de caisses qui avait basculée, qui était tombée sur un homme qui venait récupérer sa charité du mois. L'homme s'était mis à hurler. Sa jambe était coincée sous l'amas effondré. Les personnes les plus proches s'étaient précipitées pour l'aider à se dégager mais il s'était mis à hurler de plus belle.

Une femme avait couru vers un droïde. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, le suppliant, mais l'être mécanique n'avait pas bougé. Un homme de chair et de sang de la Technoïde s'était mis à rire pas loin de Bennett.

« Elle croit qu'il va lui obéir ! » avait-il dit à un de ses collègues avec un coup de coude amusé.

L'autre avait ri aussi.

« Demandez-leur, vous ! » s'était alors exclamé le jeune homme avec un regard implorant.

Ils s'étaient tournés vers lui, stupéfaits de voir qu'il leur adressait la parole sans complexe. Bennett avait ignoré leur réaction, il s'était approché :

« Cet homme a besoin d'aide ! » avait-il poursuivi en saisissant le bras de celui qui avait ri en premier dans l'espoir qu'il le suivrait près des robots.

Mais l'homme s'était dégagé avec un air de dégout profond. Sans comprendre, Bennett avait réitéré sa demande :

« Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça ! »

Il avait voulu le prendre par les épaules. Ç'avait été une erreur. Un revers de main violent l'avait envoyé valdinguer au sol. Hébété, il avait relevé la tête. Pour voir le canon d'une arme pointé sur lui.

« Un bouseux comme toi n'a pas à me dire ce que je peux faire, » avait-il entendu prononcer.

Et le rayon l'avait frappé. La douleur avait envahi tout son corps, il s'était senti transpercé de toutes parts par un millier d'aiguilles effilées, il s'était tordu, incapable de maîtriser ses muscles, et ses hurlements avaient rejoint ceux du pauvre blessé. Puis tout s'était arrêté et il était resté au sol, secoué de spasmes irréguliers, sans pouvoir se relever. Au milieu du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles il avait cru entendre une voix exaspérée lancer :

« Laisse tomber, on va pas y passer la journée, envoie les robots le dégager. »

Et il avait perdu connaissance.

Il s'était réveillé dans son lit. On lui avait dit qu'il avait eu tort de provoquer les hommes de la Technoïde. On lui avait dit qu'il aurait dû s'excuser. On lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de courber la tête à l'avenir.

Le mois suivant, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour réunir la somme nécessaire à un voyage en navette, il avait fui la planète caché dans un navire de fret. Il avait vécu de petits boulots pendant un temps. Puis il avait entendu parler de Sonny Blackbones et des Pirates, qui menaient une guerre d'usure contre la Technoïde. Et à force de ténacité, il était parvenu à les rencontrer.

Bennett était devenu un Pirate.

* * *

« Bennett ?

\- Doucement Kate, ça fait neuf ans que j'ai quitté la planète ! Bon, alors si je me trompe pas, l'excroissance que tu vois droit devant est un sas de sortie destinée aux mécaniciens.

\- Comment ça, aux mécaniciens ? s'étonne Artie.

\- Les travaux des champs sont faits par des machines, je te l'ai dit, explique le blond, concentré sur le paysage qui se déroule sous lui, mais elles ne sont pas très récentes. Des fois elles tombent en panne sur place. Alors il faut bien monter à la surface pour les réparer. Je crois que c'est le métier le plus dangereux qu'on puisse trouver sur Shandahaar.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils se donnent trop de coups de marteau sur le pouce ?

\- Ha ha, très drôle, gamin. Non, la planète possède une température très élevée et les sas de sortie sont éloignés les uns des autres. En fait, chaque mécano est affecté à un sas et doit s'occuper d'un certain nombre de machines environnantes. S'il se plante et évalue mal le temps qu'il aura à passer dehors, ça peut vite devenir fatal. On tient plus longtemps que les ethnies humaines de classe A, mais on doit quand même veiller à ne pas dépasser nos limites. »

Sonny regarde les vagues dorées qui ondulent devant lui. Elle a beau être d'une monotonie rarement égalée, Shandahaar reste une planète magnifique. Les étendues sans fins de céréales se confondent avec un océan d'or en fusion, les tiges agitées tranquillement par un vent qui, aux dires de Bennett, n'a rien de frais.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, demande-t-il à son général, est-ce qu'on va vraiment pouvoir se déplacer sur ta planète ?

\- Eh bien… Une fois dans l'infrastructure interne, oui, sans problème. Mais même pour le court trajet du vaisseau au sas, il vaudrait mieux s'équiper entièrement des combinaisons. »

Le capitaine grogne. Il faudra donc de la même façon être entièrement équipé pour le court trajet du sas au vaisseau. Choisir d'éviter le spatioport, qui permet aux vaisseaux de stationner directement dans une zone protégée, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

« Et vous devrez porter des lunettes de protection en permanence, les souterrains sont éclairés par le soleil.

\- C'est possible ça ? s'étonne Artie.

\- Quelques fenêtres et d'habiles jeux de miroir, et le tour est joué. »

La pilote suit les indications de Bennett et vient poser le vaisseau derrière le sas qu'ils ont à emprunter, le mode furtif toujours en fonction. Les cinq pirates présents pour la mission revêtent alors les combinaisons nécessaires à leur intégrité physique. Bennett choisit de faire de même pour ne pas être incommodé par la chaleur, comme il l'explique à Corso qui fronce le nez devant cette précaution inutile. Mais le blond lui rétorque qu'il n'a pas envie de faire son retour au pays en ayant l'air négligé.

Si un observateur s'était trouvé présent aux alentours du sas à ce moment-là, il aurait vu une ouverture se dessiner sur un intérieur sombre et habité de quelques caisses, d'où seraient sorties cinq silhouettes engoncées dans d'épaisses combinaisons oranges, le visage masqué par un verre opaque. Mais les alentours du sas sont déserts et les pirates effectuent sans problème le court trajet qui les sépare de l'entrée de Shandahaar. Arrivés à ce dernier, ses compagnons s'étonnent de voir Bennett simplement débloquer la porte et s'y engouffrer sans plus de cérémonie. Il la remet en place tout aussi simplement une fois qu'ils sont tous passés et le groupe attend quelques instants que la deuxième porte s'ouvre avant de véritablement pénétrer dans l'infrastructure souterraine.

« La porte n'est pas verrouillée ? lui demande Kate en enlevant son casque.

\- Jamais de l'extérieur. »

Le blond réajuste son chapeau sur son crane avec un sourire satisfait.

« C'est pas plutôt l'inverse, d'habitude ? s'étonne Corso, qui a lui renoncé à amener son éternelle casquette.

\- Pas sur Shandahaar. Il n'y a aucune menace extérieure si ce n'est le climat. Tant que le battant n'est pas malmené par le vent, c'est suffisamment sécurisé. Par contre, il y a toujours un risque qu'un mécano ait mal calculé son coup et doivent rentrer en urgence. Et de l'intérieur, le but c'est surtout d'éviter que des petits malins partent en promenade. »

Sonny observe pensivement le panneau digital qui lui bloque désormais l'accès à l'extérieur.

« Je suppose que tu sais déverrouiller de l'intérieur alors.

\- Moi non. »

Corso lui retourne un regard furibond tandis que Sonny hausse un sourcil.

« Mais Artie devrait y arriver sans problème, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Pas vrai gamin ?

\- Un jeu d'enfant, avec cette petite merveille ! »

Bennett camoufle un soupir de soulagement tandis que son cadet sort de sa poche un appareil qui ressemble vaguement à une calculatrice.

« On vient le placer sur le panneau digital et il trouve la combinaison en moins de temps qu'il ne nous en faudra pour enfiler nos combi ! » explique-t-il joyeusement.

Kate laisse échapper un petit rire mais Sonny garde le silence. Encore un contretemps. S'ils ont la Technoïde sur les talons, leur fuite sera fortement compromise. Il se sermonne intérieurement. Inutile d'envisager le pire. Les pirates s'en sortent toujours. Laconique, il lance :

« En route. »

Arme au poing, tous se laissent guider par leur camarade originaire des lieux. Ce dernier a dit vrai. Malgré des murs nus d'apparence métallique et dépourvus d'ouverture, leurs pas sont éclairés par une lumière dorée puissante même atténuée par les lunettes protectrices. Sur leurs gardes, ils passent prudemment une porte à leur droite, que Bennett désigne comme l'entrée des quartiers du mécanicien concerné.

« Ils ont tous des véhicules privés, un luxe rare, mais ceux qui sont vraiment éloignés de la ville choisissent de vivre sur place. »

La monotonie du couloir ne fut ensuite rompue que par quelques embranchements mineurs, avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bout d'un long moment dans un espace foncièrement différent. Le cheminement relativement étroit s'ouvre brutalement sur une zone qui semble très ouverte. Le plafond à hauteur d'Homme s'élève brutalement, à tel point qu'il faut un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il est toujours présent. Mais passée leur première impression, les pirates réalisent qu'ils n'ont pas pénétré dans un entrepôt mais bien dans un quartier d'habitation. L'ensemble de l'environnement arbore toujours cet aspect métallisé, mais il s'exprime cette fois-ci par des tours plus ou moins hautes qui entourent ce qui tient lieu de rue, et qu'ils se voient bien obligés de qualifier d'immeubles. Au début, le décor leur semble encore une fois désespérément monochrome et triste. Puis ils réalisent qu'entre l'usure inégale du revêtement métallique et les reflets dansants du soleil bien trop agressif de la planète, la lumière colore les murs de multiples nuances de jaunes, bruns et orangés. Selon l'endroit où ils se placent, des pans entiers du quartier semblent dévorés par les flammes avant de simplement resplendir au milieu d'immeubles plus ternes.

Kate pousse un sifflement admiratif.

« Mon Dieu, Ben, ta planète est surprenante !

\- Pas quand on y vit, tu peux me croire. Alors Sonny ? Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

Le chef des pirates reste silencieux quelques secondes. Les rues sont presque vides, son général l'avait prévenu. La Technoïde doit surveiller les lieux de l'attentat, le stade est donc à éviter pour l'instant. Les joueurs sont probablement sous bonne garde également, ne serait-ce que pour juguler la sympathie des fans. Et il n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu causer l'interdiction de Fluide.

« Kate, Bennett, faites-vous passer pour la presse indépendante et tâcher d'approcher les joueur. Corso, Artie et moi on va faire un tour dans les archives de police. »

Tandis qu'il se sépare, le plus âgé d'entre eux fronce les sourcils. Infiltrer les archives de police. Ils ont fait pire, c'est sûr. Mais Corso apprécierait que Sonny mette la pédale douce sur les missions chez les forces de l'ordre…

* * *

Les deux pirates marchent côte-à-côte dans un silence détendu tandis que Bennett essaie de se rappeler de quel côté se trouve l'hôpital. En soupirant, il se résigne à sortir de sa poche l'holomap qu'Artie lui a bricolé, « au cas où ».

« Kate ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je peux compter sur ta discrétion pour ne pas dire à Artie qu'il a bien fait de me forcer à prendre une carte ? »

Sa camarade éclate de rire mais lui assure son concours avec une tape sur l'épaule. Autour d'elle, une petite caméra volette joyeusement, à la manière d'un chiot qui irait observer tout ce qui l'entoure avant de rattraper son maître. Un nouveau bricolage de leur petit génie, idéal pour les missions de reconnaissance. Ou pour celles où l'on se fait passer pour un journaliste.

La caméra, dans sa précipitation pour rejoindre sa propriétaire, heurte un lampadaire avant d'être renvoyé sur le mur d'une maison où elle rebondit avec un son de gong.

Surtout celles où l'on se fait passer pour un journaliste, corrige mentalement Bennett alors que Kate flatte ce qui tient lieu de tête à l'IA avec un sourire rassurant.

« Alors c'est la première fois que tu reviens ? demande-t-elle un peu plus tard.

\- Eh oui. Il faut croire qu'être un pirate ça occupe pas mal de temps libre.

\- Tu as gardé contact ?

\- Avec des gens d'ici ? Non, aucun. Je me suis enfui sans regarder en arrière, c'est le cas de pas mal de monde chez Sonny… Mais dis-moi toi, Stevens ne va pas t'en vouloir de sécher l'entrainement ? »

Kate lui adresse un sourire d'excuse et accepte le changement de conversation.

« Je suis une pirate avant d'être une joueuse et tu le sais très bien ! Si mon cher capitaine ne peut pas supporter que je rate quelques séances quatre ans avant la prochaine Cup parce que Sonny a besoin d'aide, il peut me jeter de l'équipe ! Mais moi, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, je le jetterais de Shiloë. »

Bennett incline son chapeau à son encontre, pour signaler son approbation, puis se fige après un tournant. Face à lui, un grand bâtiment plus large que haut s'étend un peu éloigné des autres façades, entouré par un muret dans lequel s'ouvre une grande grille.

« Bon, et bien, nous y sommes. »

* * *

Artie guide avec confiance ses deux ainés dans la ville métallique. Son holomap en main, il avance sans hésitation dans les rues pratiquement désertes. Il pensait que la chaleur le dérangerait plus que ça, mais son ami a dit vrai, la température est à peu près la même que sur Shiloë : élevée mais supportable. Quand une silhouette apparaît dans les rues, les trois pirates se dissimulent derrière un tournant. Si Bennett et Kate, par le rôle qu'ils incarnent, peuvent se permettre de marcher à découvert, ce n'est pas leur cas. Sur Shandahaar, même en partant du principe que Sonny ne serait pas reconnu, leur présence attirerait bien trop l'attention. C'est donc avec précaution qu'ils s'approchent du commissariat de police.

Une fois suffisamment proche, Corso lance un scan du lieu et scrute les résultats d'un air sombre.

« La bonne nouvelle, annonce-t-il finalement, c'est qu'il n'y a que quatre humains et deux robots de la Technoïde dans ce bâtiment. La mauvaise c'est qu'il y a des caméras de surveillance. Mais on dirait que personne ne les regarde.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait où se diriger une fois à l'intérieur ? demande Sonny.

\- C'est pas toujours au sous-sol, une salle des archives ? répond innocemment Artie. »

Corso lui frappe presque nonchalamment l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire.

« Aïe ! Quoi, j'ai raison, non ?

\- Artie, on peut pas se contenter d'une hypothèse. Si on se fait surprendre on sera dans une situation très tendue.

\- Je sais bien, mais on va pas deviner où elle est juste comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Sonny ? »

Le chef des pirates se frotte le menton en réfléchissant.

« Tablons sur le sous-sol. Corso, quelle est l'ouverture la plus proche ? »

Il réprime un sourire en voyant sa jeune recrue brandir le poing en signe de victoire tandis que son second roule des yeux.

« Je la sens pas, cette planète, » marmonne Corso avant de retourner à son scan.


	9. Chapter 9 : Propositions

_Bonjour à tous.  
_

 _Vous avez dû le remarquer, j'adopte dans cette fanfic (ou du moins j'essaie) un avancement semblable à celui de la série, où les actions des pirates se découvrent en parallèle des tranches de vie des Snowkids. C'est pour cette raison que nous retournons cette semaine sur Akillian. Parce que des décisions importantes sont amorcées là-bas. Et aussi parce que les tranches de vie des Snowkids sont l'occasion rêvée pour donner des explications - tirées par les cheveux - à des points de détail de la série qui me chiffonnent._

 _J'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop frustrés._

 _Un dernier point à propos de ce chapitre (qui n'a aucun intérêt pour vous à priori...) : il est jusqu'à présent le seul dont le titre ne me satisfait pas. Je trouve qu'il manque définitivement d'impact. Sachant que l'histoire est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 40, je ne m'en sors pas si mal, mais j'ai tout de même été totalement incapable de trouver quelque chose qui me plaise davantage. Un avis ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Propositions**

C'est en baillant bruyamment, et avec un plaisir évident, que Micro-Ice entre dans la salle commune et s'enfonce dans un canapé face à la télé pour manger un bol de céréales.

« Mice, t'es au courant qu'il est 14h40 ? demande D'Jok en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et alors quoi ? Y a que Ahito qui a le droit de dormir tranquille ? C'est quoi cette discrimination ? répond-il avec emphase en brandissant sa cuillère et en projetant du lait un peu partout.

\- Ah mais moi je suis réveillé. »

Et effectivement, le narcoleptique a les yeux biens ouverts et regarde avec intérêt un holofilm qui semble laisser D'Jok de marbre.

Le petit brun fait un tour d'horizon tandis qu'il engloutit le contenu de son bol avec application. Thran est penché sur son ordinateur portable, apparemment concentré, Devon lit un livre, Mark pianote sur son holophone, et Tia, comme D'Jok, regarde la télé d'un œil vide.

« Ils sont où les autres ? demande-t-il, curieux.

\- Rocket travaille, soupire Tia.

\- Heu, Sinedd et Mei sont sortis tous les deux, » lance Mark en tapant frénétiquement un message.

 _Anna potasse_ , le renseigne un carnet brandit tandis que Devon ne lève pas les yeux de son livre. Le message avait apparemment déjà été rédigé avant qu'il n'arrive.

Peu enclin à laisser la matinée qui n'en pas une du tout rester aussi calme, Micro-Ice décide de tout faire pour animer un peu l'ambiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Thran ? »

Mais son ami reste résolument concentré sur son écran, les sourcils froncés. C'est finalement un petit rire de Devon qui vient donner la réponse. Ça et un grattement de papier, une fois qu'il s'est décidé à poser son roman.

 _Ma petite sœur a sous-entendu que ses talents en programmation étaient du flan. Depuis, il code._

Ahuri, Micro-Ice ouvre la bouche.

« Non mais sérieux Mice ! Je sais que les bonnes manières ç'a jamais été ton truc, mais m'exhibe pas ta bouffe à moitié mâchée comme ça ! »

D'Jok brandit la main vers son ami pour masquer le spectacle peu ragoutant auquel il est confronté. Mais ce dernier s'empresse de refermer la bouche et d'essuyer le lait qui a tenté de reprendre sa liberté par le biais de son menton, avant se tourner vers l'informaticien.

« Tu codes quoi ? Thraaaaaaaaaan ! Tu codes quoi ? »

Mais en guide de réponse, il se prend un coussin bien envoyé.

« Hmmpf ! Depuis quand les défenseurs savent viser ? s'exclame-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Depuis qu'on accepte les microbes dans les équipes de foot, » lance nonchalamment Thran avec un demi-sourire, et sans cesser de taper.

Boudeur, et sous les rires de Tia, D'Jok et Mark, Micro-Ice se retourne vers ce dernier.

« Maaaark, tu parles à quiiiiii ?

\- Je dois te faire un compte-rendu de mes sms, maintenant ?

\- Allez, dis-moi !

\- Mais vous allez vous taire ! interrompt brusquement Ahito ! Je vous signale qu'il y a des gens qui voudraient savoir si Cécilia va pardonner à Garry de lui avoir menti au sujet d'Elinor ! »

Vaincu, le petit attaquant retourne à ses céréales en tâchant d'ignorer le fou-rire silencieux de ses camarades. Ahito lui jette un regard courroucé, et il met quelques secondes à comprendre que c'est parce qu'il mastique trop bruyamment. Mais alors qu'il lance un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami, celui-ci se contente d'enfoncer sa tête dans un coussin, achevé par l'amour inconditionnel que son gardien manifeste pour les séries à l'eau de rose.

* * *

Rocket mordille son stylo en se repassant pour la énième fois un match des Lightnings. La formation qu'il a sous les yeux est extrêmement intéressante. Reste à voir comment il peut l'adapter au Souffle plutôt qu'à la Charge Ionique.

Le jeune coach soupire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il devrait peut-être faire une pause. Il sait que Tia aimerait qu'il lui accorde plus de temps depuis qu'il a accepté ce nouveau poste, même si elle prétend le contraire.

Mais un coup frappé à la porte le tire de ses réflexions.

« Entrez ? »

Il s'attendait presque à voir sa petite amie, attirée par ses pensées peut-être, mais c'est Dame Simbaï qui pénètre la pièce.

« Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non non, pas du tout ! »

Pris de court, il regarde en rougissant la pièce autour de lui. L'immense baie vitrée qui en occupe tout le fond et une partie du plafond laisse entrer une lumière bienvenue dans le dos de son fauteuil bleu ciel. Il n'a pas réarrangé l'espace depuis le départ de son oncle, non pas qu'il ait eu grand-chose à réorganiser, entre le bureau métallisé affixé au sol et les deux petits sièges de la même couleur que son fauteuil qui prennent la poussière près des murs oranges… Seulement maintenant, ces murs sont en partie recouverts de feuilles de match et de fiches d'analyse de joueurs. De plus, il s'est installé deux holotableaux autour de son bureau, et ces derniers sont déjà intégralement recouvert de prises de notes qu'il répugne à effacer. Le bureau lui-même est plus encombré qu'auparavant, mais sans doute pas autant que ce qu'on pourrait le croire. Enfin, au moins il a refréné son envie de placarder des affiches de ses joueurs préférés (au hasard Aarch), et seul un poster des Snowkids avec leur première Cup est visible dans un coin de la pièce.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Dame Simbaï ? » demande-t-il pour masquer son embarras.

La guérisseuse tire l'un des petits sièges et vient s'asseoir face à lui, avec cette grâce aérienne dont elle ne se départit jamais.

« Je voulais te faire part d'un avis, en tant que responsable médicale des Snowkids.

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr ! Il y a un problème ? »

Cette simple phrase donne des sueurs froides à Rocket. Ça y est, je les ai trop poussés, pense-t-il, l'un d'entre eux est blessé et elle ne sait pas comment me le dire.

« Je voulais te parler de l'équilibre de l'équipe.

\- L'équilibre ?

\- Oui. Actuellement, les Snowkids comptent neuf membres, dont toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu, oui, c'est bien ça.

\- Je dois dire que tu les maintiens dans une forme olympique, j'ai presque l'impression que chacun d'entre eux pourrait faire un match à lui tout seul. »

Le jeune homme sent un poids s'envoler de son estomac. Apparemment tout le monde va bien.

« Cependant nous savons toi et moi que tenir tout un match est loin d'être simple. De plus, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ma brutalité, tu ne seras plus jamais capable de rester une mi-temps complète sur le terrain. »

Il se mordille la lèvre. Il en a bien conscience, sa santé a lourdement pâti de l'épisode du Multifluide, et de même que Warren, que son âge somme toute un peu avancé n'aide pas bien qu'il n'ait joué qu'une fois dans la sphère du Netherball, qui a choisi de prendre sa retraite sportive, son endurance n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Mais entendre de vive voix qu'il ne pourra jamais rectifier le tir reste dur à avaler.

« L'équipe comporte donc D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Sinedd en attaque, Tia et Mark en milieu de terrain, et Mei et Thran en défense. Et bien qu'ils soient chacun parfaitement capable de changer de poste, ils ont tout de même des places privilégiées, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet oui.

\- Aussi, puisque nous avons plusieurs années avant la prochaine Cup, que penserais-tu de recruter de nouveaux joueurs, afin de renforcer l'équilibre ?

\- Oui… Il est vrai que cette précaution pourrait être la bienvenue… Très bien, j'en parlerai au reste de l'équipe au prochain entrainement.

\- Je te laisse en juger. »

Il suit des yeux le départ de la guérisseuse. Des nouvelles recrues. Déjà, un second gardien ne serait pas du luxe, même s'il y a peu de risque qu'Ahito ne leur refasse un jour une frayeur aussi intense que lors de leur deuxième Cup. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que D'Jok ne prendra pas la nouvelle trop mal.

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

\- Je préférais le bleu. »

Mei se retourne vers le miroir avec une moue dubitative. Le haut jaune bouton d'or lui plaît vraiment beaucoup. Mais si Sinedd aime mieux le chemisier bleu qu'elle a essayé avant…

« C'est décidé, je prends les deux, » déclare-t-elle en tirant sur le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à récupérer son sous-pull fuchsia, elle entend son petit ami lancer derrière le rideau :

« Attends une seconde Mei.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un truc t'a tapé dans l'œil ? »

Elle se retourne en souriant, pensant qu'il lui tendrait quelque chose de l'extérieur. Et a la surprise de le voir passer le rideau avec son sourire en coin si craquant. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'exprimer sa surprise, il l'attire contre lui et commence à l'embrasser.

Mei sent ses mains sur elle. Une au creux des reins sur sa peau nue, qui la presse délicieusement contre son torse, une derrière sa tête, les doigts à moitié enfoui dans ses cheveux, qui lui interdit de se dérober au baiser. Une chaleur intense danse dans son ventre alors qu'elle se remet de sa stupeur première et lui rend son baiser. Elle laisse tomber le vêtement qu'elle tient toujours sur le sol et enlace son petit ami, se serrant d'elle-même contre lui. Leurs lèvres se caressent, leurs langues se rencontrent, il délaisse ses cheveux pour glisser sur son épaule, dans son dos, jusqu'aux agrafes de son soutien-gorge en dentelle mauve. Puis Sinedd interrompt leur baiser et la relâche.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, râle-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Menteuse. »

Sinedd lui fait un clin d'œil et se baisse pour lui tendre son haut. Elle l'attrape en soupirant mais ne parvient pas totalement à réprimer le sourire que Sinedd provoque en lui embrassant le ventre avant de se redresser.

« Ces deux-là, donc ? »

Mei lui tire la langue mais il se contente de lui envoyer un baiser avant de sortir de la cabine pour aller payer.

« J'aurais pu m'en charger tu sais, annonce-t-elle tandis qu'elle le rejoint à la caisse.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, déclare-t-il en récupérant le sac.

\- T'es bien serviable aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Son petit-ami lui sourit, et elle croit pendant un instant qu'il ne lui répondra pas, mais il lui dit finalement :

« Je sais que je suis pas toujours facile à vivre, c'est tout. »

Cette fois-ci, Mei écarquille carrément les yeux.

« Ok, là tu dois VRAIMENT me dire ce qui t'es arrivé !

\- Rien de spécial. Juste une conversation enrichissante.

\- Oh, waouh, Rocket t'aurait-il donné des conseils pour devenir le petit-ami idéal ? »

Surpris, il tourne ses yeux indigos vers elle. Et croise un regard moqueur. Qu'il décide de prendre à contrepied.

« Il m'a conseillé de m'entrainer plus et de ne pas dilapider mon énergie. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sinedd constate au regard scandalisé de la brune qu'il a à nouveau l'avantage.

« Allez, si t'es sage, je l'écouterai peut-être pas. »

Elle le scrute quelques instants puis se met à marcher devant lui en lui tournant résolument le dos avant de lancer nonchalamment :

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Moi qui allais te proposer d'aller m'acheter des nouveaux sous-vêtements… »

Il la regarde s'éloigner en roulant des hanches, ses longs cheveux ondulant dans l'air froid d'Akillian. Il cherche la parade. Mais avant qu'il ne l'ait trouvée, Mei se retourne vers lui, le visage soudainement grave.

« Sinedd, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiétait tant que ça, hier ? »

Étonné par son brusque changement de sujet presqu'autant que par l'expression anxieuse de son visage, il renonce à poursuivre la joute verbale.

« J'étais stressé par le repas avec mes parents.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup, ma belle. Passée l'euphorie de la découverte, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, poursuit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la brune, ils sont redevenus ce qu'ils ont toujours été : des étrangers.

\- Et…ça va ?

\- Tout va bien tant que je t'ai toi. »

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils reprennent leur balade dans le centre-ville.

Mei sourit pour elle-même. Sinedd n'a jamais eu un caractère facile. Son passé continue de lui peser. Mais c'est un super petit-copain qui est bien plus souvent adorable que maussade.

* * *

« Mais vas-y ! Embrasse-le espèce d'idiote ! Arrête de toujours attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas ! »

Les Snowkids présents avaient depuis un moment cessé de regarder le feuilleton pour regarder Ahito regardant le feuilleton. Celui-ci étreignait convulsivement un oreiller et ne manquait pas de donner son avis aux personnages, au grand plaisir de ses camarades.

« Dis-moi D'Jok, commença Tia à mi-voix de peur de se faire houspiller par son gardien, tu connais Ahito depuis un bail, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, on était à l'école ensemble, avec Mice. Et Sinedd.

\- Il a toujours été aussi…enflammé ?

\- Ça ouais, putain ! répond-il dans un grand éclat de rire qui lui attire un regard noir. Quand on allait chez eux pour le goûter, il se jetait sur la télécommande pour regarder une quelconque série à l'eau de rose dont j'ai jamais retenu le nom qui passait à heure fixe tous les jours. Et peu importe à quel point on pouvait se ficher de sa figure, il en a jamais décroché.

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a tant insisté pour qu'on ait une série ! lui lance Thran, toujours sur son programme.

\- Ah ouais ? D'ailleurs ça en est où ?

\- La saison pilote a fait une audience correcte, sans plus, et on a demandé aux sponsors de pas reprendre le tournage tout de suite.

\- Mais taisez-vous ! Vous gâchez la meilleure scène ! »

Malheureusement pour Ahito, au moment même où il réussit à faire taire tout le monde pour apprécier pleinement son baiser de cinéma, Dame Simbaï entre dans la pièce.

« Ah, Devon. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ? »

Le jeune homme lève la tête et acquiesce avant de se lever, son livre à la main. Il peut entendre Ahito marmonner qu'il les déteste tous avant de sortir de la salle commune.

« Allons dans mon bureau, tu veux bien ? »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle prend la tête dans le dédale de couloir. Le shandahaarien la suit, surpris de sa requête et vaguement inquiet. Veut-elle parler d'Anna ? De ses frasques de la veille ? C'est plein d'interrogations qu'il pénètre finalement dans l'antre de la guérisseuse et s'assied sur le fauteuil qu'elle lui désignait.

« Comment va ta sœur ? »

Anna, donc.

 _Bien._

« Vraiment ? C'est un soulagement. J'avais peur que le contrecoup n'ait plus d'impact sur elle. »

 _Elle se sent surtout très gênée par son comportement._

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je conçois avoir moi-même manqué de tact. C'est votre père qui vous a formé à l'Étincelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Vous ne devriez pas parler de ça directement avec elle ?_

Il croit percevoir un net mouvement de recul. Comme si son refus d'obtempérer avait heurté la guérisseuse. Mais il ne se sent pas d'humeur pour ces jeux de questions réponses. Elle sait déjà très bien ce qu'il en est et elle a plutôt intérêt à cesser de tourner autour du pot. Contrairement à sa sœur, il n'a pas la moindre obligation de faire bonne impression.

« Oui, c'est vrai, reprend-elle doucement. »

Le silence s'installe entre eux.

Silence que Dame Simbaï se résigne à briser.

« Devon, est-ce qu'utiliser ton Fluide te manque ? »

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme est parfaitement conscient d'avoir lui-même laissé paraître un net mouvement de recul. Cette démonstration de manque de contrôle l'agace au plus haut point. Mais la question l'a véritablement pris de court. Il n'a pas enfreint les règles pourtant. Il n'a pas réutilisé l'Étincelle depuis la dernière intervention du Cercle. Alors quoi ? Est-ce que c'est un test ? À contrecœur il reprend son crayon.

 _Oui._

« Tu sais, le Souffle et l'Étincelle sont deux fluides d'une même famille, il n'est pas impossible qu'avec des efforts tu parviennes à maîtriser le premier relativement rapidement. »

Maîtriser le Souffle ? Cette discussion n'a aucun sens. Devant son air interdit, Dame Simbaï soupire.

« En un mot comme en cent, serais-tu intéressé pour entrer dans l'équipe des Snowkids ? »

Devon manque de laisser tomber son crayon. Un frisson glacé parcourt son échine tandis qu'il réalise ce que la guérisseuse lui demande.

 _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je sais jouer au football ?_

Il la voit hausser un sourcil à la lecture de la phrase.

« C'est le cas, non ? »

Il tâche de masquer son agacement, tandis qu'il se contente de hocher la tête.

« En ce cas, je te laisse réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit, annonce-t-elle en se levant et en l'invitant à faire de même. Garde à l'esprit que c'est un bon moyen de justifier ta présence parmi nous, la presse n'aime pas les questions sans réponses. »

Avide d'échapper à l'hypocrisie qui lui semble suinter des murs, Devon se retient de lui demander si elle parle du passé des nouveaux joueurs ne venant inexplicablement pas d'Akillian.

Entrer dans l'équipe des Snowkids. Il n'est pas dupe. Il a parfaitement conscience que la proposition n'a pas été faite pour le réconforter de ne plus pouvoir utiliser l'Étincelle. Il ne voit que deux possibilités : le Cercle des Fluides veut s'assurer un contrôle à long terme sur sa personne, pour l'instant considérée comme un électron libre, ou alors le but est de le rapprocher des joueurs de Galactik Football pour tuer dans l'œuf toute idée de revanche déplacée. Quelle que soit la vérité, l'idée est stupide.

Encore que.

Entrer dans une équipe. Jouer au Galactik Football. Avoir la liberté d'utiliser un Fluide.

Ce n'est peut-être pas une idée si déplaisante, après tout. Et peu importe les raisons qui poussent ceux qui l'entourent à lui demander de jouer, ce qui importe ce sont ses raisons à lui d'accepter. Oui. C'est une idée à creuser. Il y réfléchira. De toute façon, d'ici à ce que des sélections se mettent en place, il a le temps de voir venir. Rocket ne semble pas spécialement pressé d'ajouter de nouveaux éléments.

* * *

Finalement seule, Dame Simbaï soupire. Elle juge la requête du Maître des Fluides complètement stupide. Mais elle n'est pas vraiment en position de le lui faire remarquer. Et puis, elle n'a rien perdu à essayer après tout. Si ce n'est encore un peu de la considération du shandahaarien, qui la tenait déjà en piètre estime.

Que ce soit Anna ou Devon, les deux sont intelligents. Ils ne se laissent pas manipuler impunément, ni influencer par de belles paroles. Insinuer à à peu près n'importe quel jeune de la galaxie qu'il serait capable de jouer dans l'équipe tenante du titre l'aurait comblé de joie. Pourtant elle n'avait fait face qu'à de la méfiance et de l'agacement. Et ce bien que Shandahaar ne fasse pas exception à la règle : le Galactik Football y revêt le même caractère de rêve que partout ailleurs.

Entre les réticences évidentes de ses pupilles et l'apparition d'un groupe terroriste, le Cercle doit rester vigilant. Il se pourrait que les moyens mis en œuvre pour maintenir la paix dans la galaxie commencent à faiblir. Et cela pourrait donner lieu à une crise bien pire que celles qui ont failli apparaître lors des trois dernières Cup.


	10. Chapter 10 : Infiltration

_Bonjour à tous.  
_

 _Cette semaine, nous repartons chez les pirates, qui sont encore sur Shandahaar pour chercher des réponses. Quant à savoir s'ils vont en trouver..._

 _Par rapport à l'univers, j'ai fait un choix sur les noms, que vous n'avez pas encore trop dû remarquer, je pense. Dans le dessin animé, les personnages sont désignés par leur prénoms, et seul les noms de famille de quelques rares exceptions sont connus : Callie Misty, Artegor Nexus, Sharky Hush... Je passe sur Sonny Blackbones, "Blackbones" est plus un surnom dû à son statut de pirate (ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on se dira ici). Pour cette raison, j'ai considéré que si les noms de famille existaient, ils étaient anecdotiques, et que côtoyer une personne ne voulait pas dire connaître son nom de famille. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce postulat trop fantaisiste._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Infiltration**

« Bonjour, Benjamin Stones et Karine Wolfe, journalistes indépendants. Nous voudrions entrer en contact avec les joueurs de l'équipe Shandahaarienne. »

La standardiste regarde d'un air curieux les deux arrivants qui lui font face. Accoudé au comptoir derrière lequel elle se trouve, Bennett lui offre un sourire charmeur tandis que la petite caméra volette joyeusement autour de lui. Quelques personnes attendent d'être prises en charge dans le hall, qui sert apparemment aussi de salle d'attente avec ses cinq chaises qui entourent une table basse couverte des habituels magazines people des décennies précédentes. Les murs ont dû un jour y être blanc, mais la vétusté des lieux et l'éclairage particulier leur confère une teinte vaguement jaunâtre. Même dans un lieu habituellement aussi animé qu'un hôpital, Kate est forcée de constater que la planète de son ami est encore une fois plutôt morne.

« Une seconde, s'il vous plaît. »

La femme entre deux âges qui leur fait face pianote sourcils froncés sur son clavier. Au bout de quelques secondes elle s'interrompt et fixe son écran d'un air interdit.

« Effectivement, le directeur et l'attaché presse vous ont bien donné leur autorisation… Eh bien, je dois vous avouer que je suis assez surprise. Je ne pensais pas que la presse viendrait se renseigner encore une fois sur cette histoire. Shandahaar n'intéresse personne, vous voyez, alors votre présence est assez étonnante…

\- C'est bien triste, n'est-ce pas ? Répond Bennett d'un air désolé. Malgré la gravité des évènements, il faut croire que seules les planètes déjà renommées sont prises au sérieux. Mais c'est bien pour remédier à cela que nous sommes-là.

\- Vous avez bien raison ! Si seulement l'équipe n'avait pas été soumise à cette interdiction de Fluide, Shandahaar aurait montré ce qu'elle vaut à la galaxie !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, les shandahaariens ont la mentalité qu'il faut pour ça. Mais d'ailleurs, cette interdiction de Fluide, nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose à ce sujet, vous pourriez nous en dire plus ?

\- Pensez-vous ! Comme si le Cercle prenait la peine de se justifier ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'apparemment ce ne serait même pas directement lié à l'équipe elle-même. Vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste, vous ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Personne n'est vraiment au courant des détails. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander directement aux joueurs. Chambre 420. Alton devrait être en état de vous parler. »

Elle achève sa phrase sur un soupir, et Bennett renonce à lui en faire dire davantage. Les deux pirates la remercient donc de son aide et reprennent leur chemin. Ils dépassent, un peu tendus, deux robots de la Technoïde de faction à l'entrée du couloir qui mène aux chambres avant de se diriger vers un ascenseur qui ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir avec un bip désagréable.

« Tu m'impressionnes, déclare Kate une fois la porte refermée.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? s'étonne son camarade.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une mission d'infiltration soit si simple, que veux-tu. Il faut croire que Stevens réfléchit habituellement moins en amont…

\- Laisse-moi te détromper tout de suite ma chère. Habituellement, la Technoïde ouvre le feu bien vite. Mais ici nous sommes sur Shandahaar. Il n'y a rien à voler, aucune raison d'être une cible pour qui que ce soit et aucune raison d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

\- Et pourtant.

\- Et pourtant, oui. Mais tu vois bien que même maintenant ça n'intéresse personne. La meilleure preuve en est la présence de deux droïdes seulement dans cet hôpital. »

Kate reste silencieuse quelques instants. Elle doit bien l'admettre, la fausse demande d'accès que Bennett à fait parvenir à l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt et le discours de la réceptionniste tendent tous les deux à prouver que les shandahaariens seraient plutôt prompts à partager leur préjudice avec la galaxie. Pourtant, leur mésaventure n'intéresse personne.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? »

Mais Bennett sort de l'ascenseur sans répondre.

« Bennett ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Un attentat ce n'est pas rien. »

Il se tourne vers elle, d'un air inhabituellement grave.

« Si tu veux mon avis, le plus étrange c'est qu'on en ait parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Repense aux trois dernières Cup, Kate. Passe encore pour la première, les évènements sont restés assez maîtrisés, mais le Genèse Stadium s'est quand même retrouvé sous la glace à cause de nous. Et qu'est-ce qu'on a eu ? Un minuscule encart à côté de la victoire des Snowkids qui signalait qu'une conduite d'eau s'était fissurée. L'avant-dernière Cup, un attentat sur l'archipel Shadows. Ils ont perdu leur Fluide en plein match, difficile de ne pas en parler. Et pourtant, Maddox nous a accusés, l'enquête n'est pas allée plus loin et passé ce stupide concours de tirs au but, la presse a cessé d'en parler. L'intervention de Sonny et des ambassadeurs de la Lune d'Obia n'a pratiquement eu aucune suite ! Et l'attaque sur le stade pendant la finale n'a quasiment pas été relayée, on s'est retrouvé avec une description des problèmes techniques et structurels qui ont conduit à un effondrement partiel, toujours à côté d'un énorme article qui vantait la deuxième Cup des SK.

\- ...Et pour cette Cup-ci, mis à part l'engouement sur Team Paradisia, il n'y a eu aucun retour sur la destruction de la planète, et encore moins sur le comportement étrange des joueuses après la finale.

\- Pour être exact, il y eu un article sur les dangers de la terraformation sur une planète non appropriée, et il a été dit que les joueuses avaient eu un moment de folie suite à leurs déboires, qui les avaient conduites à vouloir coûte que coûte illuminer la galaxie aux couleurs de leur planète, mais oui, tu as compris l'idée. »

Choquée, encore plus par le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien remarqué jusqu'à ce jour, Kate s'apprête à enchaîner mais Bennett prend les devants :

« Chambre 420, nous y sommes. »

Sans attendre, il pénètre dans la pièce.

* * *

« Bonjour ! »

Le maigrichon à peine sorti de l'enfance en poste à l'accueil du commissariat sursaute au salut jovial d'Artie et repose d'un air coupable le journal de mots croisés qui l'occupait jusqu'alors. Le jeune pirate englobe d'un regard leste la petite pièce où il se trouve. Vu la configuration du bâtiment, elle est située à son extrême droite. Dans un renfoncement à gauche de la porte, quelques chaises en bois sont destinées aux éventuelles personnes souhaitant être entendues. Et entre ces dernières, de grandes plantes vertes tendent leurs feuilles couvertes de poussière vers le plafond. Probablement en plastique, note-t-il. Un couloir part sur la gauche, égrené de plusieurs portes closes pour la plupart. Mais presque à son commencement, une porte a l'amabilité d'arborer un petit symbole d'escalier. Vu l'étroitesse des lieux, impossible de l'atteindre sans être remarqué par la personne de permanence. Enfin, à condition qu'il regarde du bon côté…

« Oui, c'est pourquoi ? »

Le fonctionnaire qui lui fait face n'a apparemment pas l'habitude de voir des êtres humains passer la porte de son lieu de travail. Shandahaar est vraiment une planète morte pour ne pas avoir de délit à empêcher, se dit le jeune pirate. Et il semblerait qu'étonnamment, le métier le plus tranquille y soit celui de force de l'ordre. Artie adresse un sourire rayonnant au pauvre bougre qui lui fait face.

« Je suis VRAIMENT désolé de vous déranger mais je suis COMPLÈTEMENT perdu. Je venais rendre visite à ma tante Marie-Aude depuis le bloc 3. Et bon, on est bien dans le bloc 1 ? Oui ? Super, je me serais au moins pas trompé sur ça. Ok, donc Bloc 1, je devais me rendre dans la section 12. Mais voilà, j'ai un sens de l'orientation DÉPLORABLE, et je tourne, je tourne, je tourne… J'ai déjà une chance INCROYABLE d'être tombé sur le commissariat ! Bref, je vois qu'il y a une carte derrière vous ! Vous pourriez m'indiquer mon chemin ? Oui ? Merci, vous êtes bien brave ! »

Dépassé par le bagout sans fin auquel il est soumis, le jeune policier laisse Artie contourner son guichet et lui attraper l'épaule pour le forcer en douceur à se mettre face à la carte. Et sans cesser de le maintenir d'un bras d'apparence amicale, le pirate lui parle sans relâche de ses déboires dans les rues toutes semblables de la planète, de son véhicule de location qui ne tient pas le choc, de la famille éloignée qu'on se sent obligé d'aller voir, le tout sans jamais se départir d'un sourire éclatant.

Une fois assurés de la diversion en cours, Sonny et Corso pénètrent en silence dans le bâtiment.

« On a combien de temps ?

\- Dix-huit minutes et vingt-six secondes avant que la boucle des caméras ne soit rectifiée par le système interne.

\- On n'a plus qu'à espérer que les archives soient vraiment au sous-sol alors… »

Sur ces mots, Sonny s'engouffre dans un escalier grisâtre qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, Corso sur ses talons. Rapidement, les deux hommes atteignent le dernier étage. Malgré l'absence d'individus signalés sur le scanner que leur a transmis leur jeune recrue, Corso avance prudemment dans le couloir aux murs de béton nus qui leur fait face. Un silence assourdissant les entoure, eux qui sont habitués aux rumeurs continues de Shiloë et celles, encore plus persistantes, du Genèse Stadium. Puis à quelques pas devant eux, une porte fait face à un ascenseur.

Sonny avance la main vers la poignée à tout hasard, prêt à se résigner à perdre un temps précieux pour crocheter la serrure. Mais à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvre sans résistance. Son second et lui échangent un regard interdit mais s'avancent dans la pièce avant de refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Alors même qu'elle accueille l'une des rares personnalités de la planète, la chambre d'hôpital dégage la même impression de misère que Kate a pu percevoir depuis son arrivée. Un pièce étroite, les mêmes murs jaunâtres que dans le hall qu'on a tenté d'égayer en y épinglant des lettres de fans, sans grand succès, une petite fenêtre, qui ouvre sur les rues souterraines et offre donc une vue bien monotone, une holotélé suspendue dans un coin de la pièce en hauteur, face au lit. Et le lit. Un lit aux draps blancs gris pelucheux, entouré par des appareils médicaux qui laissent échapper des bips réguliers et des lignes brisées aux informations bien obscures pour elle.

Un homme est allongé dans ce lit. Quand ils sont entrés, il a fait pivoter son regard éteint de l'écran de l'holotélé à leurs visages, sans manifester ni surprise ni intérêt. Ses membres sont immobilisés, une perfusion est reliée à son bras gauche. Perfusion où l'on peut distinctement lire le mot « morphine ». Son visage est en grande partie couvert de bandages. Et le peu de peau que Kate peut apercevoir la fait grimacer. Même l'enthousiasme de la petite caméra semble refroidit par le spectacle, et elle s'arrête sagement au-dessus de l'épaule de sa « maîtresse ».

« Alton ? »

Toujours le même regard de poisson mort. Bennett retient un tic nerveux.

« Benjamin Stones et Karine Wolfe, nous sommes de la presse. »

Le dernier mot fait apparemment réagir le footballeur. Un rire sec s'échappe de ses lèvres carbonisées, rire qui a tôt fait de se transformer en toux.

« Alton, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger dans votre rétablissement mais nous aimerions…

\- Rétablissement, mon cul ! »

La voix qui s'échappe du grand brûlé est rauque et pâteuse. Apparemment, parler lui demande un certain effort.

« Vous autres, les journalistes, vous êtes une sacrée bandes de charognards, hein ? Je me demandais quand ça allait commencer… »

Les deux pirates échangent un regard étonné.

« Alton, savez quelque chose sur l'attaque dont vous avez été victime ?

\- Si je sais quelque chose ? Je sais que je pourrais plus jamais courir après un ballon ! Je sais que je suis condamné à passer ma vie sur un lit d'hôpital ! Et je sais que je suis l'un des plus chanceux parmi les gars ! »

Kate a un mouvement de recul devant ce brusque accès de violence, si l'on peut désigner comme ça le haussement de ton pitoyable et l'amorce de redressement du buste que vient de tenter Alton, ex-attaquant shandahaarien. Mais il se laisse déjà retomber sur le matelas avec un gémissement de douleur, au milieu des sonneries affolées de l'équipement médical.

« On aurait dû leur faire la peau quand on en avait l'occasion ! Personne en aurait jamais rien su et on aurait pu jouer la dernière Cup. »

Il faut quelques secondes aux deux pirates pour vraiment comprendre ce que l'ancien joueur vient de dire.

« De qui vous parlez ? Alton, de qui vous parlez ? »

Le malade semble avoir étrangement oublié leur présence. Il retourne un regard fiévreux dans leur direction, sans pour autant donner l'impression de vraiment les voir.

« Ils auraient dû crever comme les chiens qu'ils sont ! On aurait dû laisser leurs cadavres pourrir au soleil, ça aurait pas pris longtemps ! »

Deux infirmiers entrent en furie dans la chambre. La présence de visiteurs les prend de court, mais ils se remettent vite et l'un d'entre eux leur demande sèchement de sortir de la pièce pendant que l'autre se penche sur le joueur qui est secoué d'un rire dément.

« Alton, de qui vous parler ? s'exclame Bennett en résistant à la poigne de l'infirmier qui essaie de le faire sortir.

\- C'est eux qui auraient dû brûler ! On aurait dû leur foutre le feu ! Après tout, on sait manier les étincelles pas vrai ?

\- Alton ! »

Mais toujours ce rire. Ce rire malade, ce rire à mi-chemin des lamentations. Ce rire qui met mal à l'aise, qui fait angoisser, à tel point que les deux pirates envient la petite caméra qui se cache à moitié derrière leur dos.

« Alton ! hurle-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Ces chiens qui se croient au-dessus des lois et qui nous ont privés de notre nouvelle chance ! Mais nous aussi ! Nous aussi on leur a montré qu'on était au-dessus des lois ! »

Et la porte leur claque finalement au nez, étouffant le rire désormais entrecoupé de cris qui résonne à leurs oreilles.

* * *

« Je suis désolée, il semble qu'Alton soit tombé dans le coma. Les médecins ne sont pas sûrs de pouvoir le ranimer. »

Bennett soupire de dépit. Avoir attendu tout ce temps pour que la réceptionniste de l'hôpital lui fasse finalement cette annonce. Et dire qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'avoir un nom. Ils auraient peut-être dû utiliser la manière forte contre les infirmiers, juste le temps d'arracher au grand brûlé l'information qu'ils cherchaient. Enfin, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que le choc le plongerait dans le coma… Il rejoint Kate qui se mordille pensivement le pouce un peu plus loin.

« Bon, on peut pas dire que c'était concluant, » déplore-t-il finalement.

Mais après un court instant de silence, Kate le détrompe :

« Je ne dirais pas ça, si j'étais toi. »

Surpris, Bennett se tourne vers elle. Elle semble réfléchir, avec l'expression de ceux qui ont peur de voir le fil de leur pensée s'envoler s'ils s'interrompent.

« On n'a pas obtenu de réponse claire, ça c'est sûr. Et on n'en sait pas plus sur l'attaque, si ce n'est que ce type pense savoir qui a fait le coup. Apparemment, c'était un tir ciblé, les joueurs de Shandahaar étaient spécifiquement visés, pas pour les répercussions publiques que leur mort aurait mais à cause de quelque chose qu'ils ont fait. Quelque chose qu'ils ont fait eux-mêmes, en représailles.

\- En représailles ? De quoi ?

\- … Ce ne sont que des suppositions, hein. Mais tu as entendus ce qu'il a dit ? « Ils nous ont privé de notre seconde chance ». Les shandahaariens n'ont participé qu'à une Cup avant d'être interdits de Fluide, pas vrai ?

\- Ça, tu ferais sûrement mieux de le demander à Artie. Mais je crois bien, oui. Et alors ? Tu penses que ceux qui ont fait le coup sont aussi responsables de l'interdiction de Fluide ?

\- Disons que je pense que lui en est persuadé. Tu as entendu la réceptionniste, non ? L'interdiction de Fluide ne serait apparemment pas du fait des joueurs. Ça cadre avec ce qu'Alton nous a dit.

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- On a plus qu'à espérer que Sonny en apprenne plus de son côté. »

Ils se remettent en route silencieusement, résignés à repartir au point de rendez-vous avec leurs maigres informations.

* * *

La pièce n'est pas très grande. Pas aussi grande que ce que Sonny aurait présagé pour une salle d'archives. Une vingtaine de mètres carrés à tout casser. Mais depuis qu'il est sur Shandahaar, tout porte à croire que les délits ne sont guère fréquents. Des étagères beiges sont disposées à intervalles réguliers dans le sens de la longueur. Les rayonnages sont chichement recouverts d'épais classeurs jaunes, différenciés par des repères chiffrés sur la tranche.

« Corso ?

\- D'après les recherches d'Artie, les dossiers susceptibles de nous intéresser sont les RF 165 87, RF 165 23 et RF 171 03. »

Le chef des pirates fait courir sa main sur la reliure des classeurs, cherchant avec calme les chiffres qui ont été énoncés. Il a toute confiance en Artie pour leur offrir tout le temps dont ils ont besoin. Depuis qu'il l'a recruté, son plus jeune membre d'équipage n'a cessé de se montrer d'une efficacité redoutable.

Son index s'arrête finalement sous la deuxième référence énoncée, et il retire avec empressement le classeur correspondant du rayonnage. Il l'ouvre et lit la première page en diagonal.

« Une banale histoire de harcèlement. Une fan un peu trop entreprenante qui avait besoin d'être calmée…

\- La vie de star a des dangers inattendus, commente distraitement Corso en cherchant le numéro suivant. D'Jok s'en sort ? Il doit faire tomber pas mal de filles, d'autant qu'il est célibataire maintenant. »

Par acquis de conscience, Sonny photographie les pages du dossier judiciaire qu'il a entre les mains, bien qu'il doute que Josepha Tillandri ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'histoire qui les amène.

« Ça je ne sais pas. Depuis Mei, il ne m'a pas parlé de nouvelles conquêtes.

\- Oui, je me doute qu'il avait autre chose en tête la dernière fois que tu l'as contacté.

\- On peut le dire. Entre la Cup et son retour chez les Snowkids, il était assez stressé. »

Corso s'apprêtait à saisir le premier dossier cité, mais à la réponse de Sonny il interrompt son geste.

« Attends, la Cup ? Sonny, tu n'as pas recontacté D'Jok depuis la finale ? »

Son chef, qui s'était accroupi pour sortir le dernier dossier, se raidit à l'attente du reproche tacite.

« Corso, je ne peux pas me permettre de contacter D'Jok aussi souvent que j'en ai envie. Je suis toujours l'ennemi public numéro un, je te signale.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu vas donner des conseils de prudence et tu le sais très bien. Mais tu penses pas qu'après les attentats et notre accusation ton fils a besoin de t'entendre ?

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, il sait très bien que nous n'avons rien à voir avec ces évènements. »

Il soupire en survolant le rapport qu'il a entre les mains.

« Une bête histoire de bagarre dans un bar, parce que quelqu'un avait dénigré l'équipe shandahaarienne. »

De même que la première fois, il immortalise les détails sans conviction. Mais il réalise que son second n'a pas cessé de le fixer.

« Sonny, D'Jok a besoin de t'entendre lui dire que tu n'y es pour rien. Il a besoin de savoir que t'inquiète de ses sentiments sur la situation.

\- Il comprendra que j'ai d'abord des obligations envers les pirates avant d'avoir à lui dire des choses qu'il sait déjà ! Alors arrête de perdre du temps et dis-moi ce que contient ce fichu dossier. »

Devant l'agacement de son chef, et plus encore devant la précarité de leur situation, Corso renonce à poursuivre le débat. De plus, il est bien forcé de reconnaître qu'il est assez mal placé pour donner des conseils dans le domaine familial. Alors il se tait et reporte son attention sur le classeur qu'il a dans les mains. Il l'ouvre. Et reste figé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? »

Intrigué, Sonny se penche pour lire avec lui. Mais il n'y a rien à lire. L'ensemble du texte a été surligné en noir pour être rendu illisible. Seule une note annexe en a réchappé :

« Dossier classé confidentiel sur décision du Cercle des Fluides. »

Les deux pirates se regardent, dépités.

« Cette histoire ne rime à rien. Que le dossier de suspension de Fluide ne soit pas accessible, passe encore, mais l'enquête sur l'attentat… »

Corso grince des dents en rangeant le classeur.

« Je suis bien d'accord. Mais on en discutera avec le reste de l'équipage. Quand on sera à bord du Black Manta. Et loin de cette planète. »

D'un pas prudent, ils sortent de la petite salle d'archives et remontent l'escalier en tendant l'oreille. D'après leur radar, les personnes et autres robots présents dans le commissariat sont toujours dans les étages mais à l'humble avis de Corso, ça ne dispense pas de prendre quelques précautions supplémentaires. Ils ne tardent pas à déboucher au rez-de-chaussée, et constatent qu'Artie n'a pas lâché sa prise sur le jeune policier censé assurer l'accueil.

« Ah, donc je dois passer par CE bloc ? Mais attendez, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, ça devrait être plus rapide par-là, non ? »

Saluant la performance de leur camarade, Sonny et Corso se faufile dehors puis s'éloigne un peu du bâtiment avant d'appeler Artie.

« C'est bon gamin, on est dehors.

\- _Tatie ? Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais un policier très sympathique vient de m'expliquer comment venir jusque chez toi !_

\- Arrête ton bagou et ramène-toi en vitesse…

\- _Tout de suite ! En tout cas, merci monsieur !_ »

Corso raccroche en levant les yeux au ciel. Il plaint la victime du petit.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré Artie, les trois pirates ont repris le chemin inverse dans les souterrains ternes de Shandahaar pour retourner au point où ils ont laissé les combinaisons de protection pour sortir à l'air libre de la planète. Ils y ont retrouvé Kate et Bennett, fraichement arrivés, et tous les cinq se sont équipés pour rejoindre le Black Manta.

« Fais-moi plaisir Kate, déclare Corso une fois dans le vaisseau, en enlevant avec soulagement tant le casque que les lunettes de protection qu'ils ont dû porter pendant leur « visite », démarre ce fichu rafiot et tire nous de cette planète.

\- À vos ordres mon général, répond-elle avec un sourire en coin, tout en se débarrassant de sa combinaison.

\- Tous en salle de pilotage, ajoute Sonny, que Bennett et Kate puissent nous dire que cette escapade n'a pas été une totale perte de temps. »

Mais tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans ladite salle de pilotage, douze blasters les mettent immédiatement en joue sans leur laisser la moindre chance de réagir.

« Ah, Sonny ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne rentreriez pas ce soir… »

Le duc Maddox en personne leur adresse un sourire carnassier, confortablement enfoncé dans le siège réservé au pilote.


	11. Chapter 11 : Pacte avec le Diable

_Bonjour à tous._

 _Chapitre 11, donc. Nous repartons chez les Snowkids et..._

 _Je plaisante. Je ne suis pas si fourbe. Après un tel cliffhanger, je n'allais pas laisser encore une semaine avant de poster la suite. Je vous laisse donc immédiatement avec les pirates, qui sont dans une mauvaise posture._

 _Personnellement, j'aime bien le personnage de Maddox. On ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre sur lui dans la saison 1, et d'une certaine façon, ça continue par la suite. J'ai essayé de le respecter et de faire honneur à sa relation houleuse avec Sonny._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **Pacte avec le Diable**

Les cinq pirates restent parfaitement immobiles. Sonny fixe sur Maddox un regard acéré, furieux de constater qu'il a pu entrer dans le Black Manta sans le moindre problème. À sa droite, Corso sent son sang se glacer. Pour le second, une mission est réussie quand elle ne comprend aucune confrontation. Et se retrouver en joue, en nette infériorité numérique, à la merci du chef de la Technoïde, à l'intérieur même du Black Manta est l'un des scénarios les plus catastrophiques qu'il puisse envisager. Derrière ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, Bennett jette des regards en coin dans l'ensemble de la salle de pilotage, cherchant la faille, le droïde qui ne serait pas sur ses gardes, le blaster facile à attraper. Kate serre les dents, consciente que si la situation devient vraiment trop tendu, il lui reste toujours un joker invisibilité, joker qui a toujours permis à l'équipe pirate de fuir les stades après avoir joué. Mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de l'utiliser à la légère. Un peu en arrière par rapport à ses camarades, Artie descend doucement la main à sa ceinture pour enclencher un brouilleur qui devrait désactiver les droïdes un court instant et donc ne laisser que deux soldats en plus du duc. Mais le canon d'une arme vient se presser doucement contre son dos.

« Pas d'initiatives stupides, humain, » déclare une voix artificielle à son oreille.

Furieux, il éloigne malgré tout sagement la main de sa hanche.

Maddox promène un regard triomphal sur la petite bande qui lui fait face.

« Maddox, cessez cette comédie. Les pirates n'ont rien à voir avec l'attaque de Shandahaar, vous devez nous écouter.

\- Ah, Sonny. Sonny Sonny Sonny. Il est évident que les pirates n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. »

Un net moment de flottement se fait sentir chez lesdits pirates après ces paroles. Aucun d'entre eux ne parvient à décider si elles ont été dites avec ironie ou non.

« Bien, si nous commencions par nous installer un peu plus confortablement ? »

Sur un geste du duc, les dix droïdes semblent se mettre en veille tandis que les deux soldats baissent simultanément leurs armes.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! ajoute-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour désigner les différents sièges de la pièce.

\- Trop aimable, » grogne Corso sans bouger.

Son chef scrute le président de la Technoïde d'un regard perçant. C'est un homme à la carrure imposante qui est assis dans son fauteuil de capitaine. Chauve, mais affublé d'une épaisse barbe grise impeccablement taillée. Une lentille semblable à celle de Corso si l'on omet la couleur rouge sombre du verre recouvre son œil gauche. Son œil droit, brun foncé et un peu enfoncé dans son visage rectangulaire, est surmonté d'un sourcil broussailleux. La ride du lion surplombe un nez en bec d'aigle. Sous un manteau long bordeaux, il arbore son uniforme militaire kaki, à la poitrine épinglé de nombreuses décorations. Le duc Maddox est impressionnant à n'en pas douter. Et il le toise d'un regard mi-amusé mi-contrarié. Puisqu'il n'a pas l'initiative, Sonny se décide à suivre les directives de son ennemi et va s'asseoir d'une démarche faussement décontractée sur un siège qu'il tourne face à lui. Un peu indécis, ses hommes suivent sa conduite. Corso se poste à sa droite, debout. Kate et Bennett prennent place chacun sur un siège. Artie ne bouge pas et reste près de la porte, raide, le regard sombre.

« Puisqu'apparemment vous n'êtes pas ici pour nous arrêter, peut-on savoir ce que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence, Maddox ? attaque le chef des pirates.

\- Ah ! Toujours droit au but ! C'est ce que j'aime, chez vous autres les pirates ! Vous avez raison Sonny, je ne compte pas vous arrêter aujourd'hui. Considérez que je ne suis même pas ici. Et la raison de ma non-présence, vous la connaissez déjà.

\- …L'attaque de Shandahaar.

\- Exactement.

\- Je croyais que c'était nous les responsables, jette Artie, acerbe.

\- Il y a trois Cups de cela, continue Maddox sans tenir compte de l'interruption, je pensais que vous aviez compris qu'une seule chose me tenait à cœur. Protéger la galaxie. Et ce peu importe les moyens.

\- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez accusés ?

\- Une panique générale est hors de question. Vous savez très bien que vous êtes mon bouc émissaire favori, Blackbones.

\- Espèce de… »

Mais Sonny lève la main et Corso renonce à achever sa phrase. Ils sont en position de faiblesse. Inutile d'énerver leur invité.

« Ça ne m'explique toujours pas le pourquoi de votre présence.

\- Que savez au sujet de l'attaque de Shandahaar ? »

Agacé par l'esquive, le chef des pirates fusille le duc du regard. Mais face à son expression de froide détermination, il choisit de répondre.

« Je n'ai que peu d'éléments. Elle a été dirigée contre l'équipe de Galactik Football de la planète, a causé la mort de quatre d'entre eux, et laisse les trois derniers en pronostic vital.

\- A priori, ce serait un acte isolé qui n'est pas sans rapport avec la suspension dont souffrait l'équipe, » ajoute nonchalamment Bennett, renversé dans son siège.

Maddox hoche la tête, apparemment en accord avec ce qu'il entend, pourtant il reprend :

« C'est complètement faux. »

Les pirates le regardent, surpris.

« Voyez-vous, le secret a été bien gardé, mais il s'agit là de la troisième attaque en l'espace de quatre mois. »

Cette fois-ci, ce sont trois expressions ahuries qui lui font face, tandis que Bennett échange un entendu avec Kate. Mais Sonny se reprend vite et enchaîne.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agit des mêmes personnes ?

\- Ils ont revendiqué chacune des attaques.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ? demande Corso.

\- En plus du stade de Shandahaar, un terrain d'entrainement des Hommes des Sables et le bar qui accueillait régulièrement les Rykers.

\- Comment ?

\- La presse locale a parlé respectivement d'un petit séisme et d'une conduite de gaz, je crois bien. »

Sonny se penche en avant, coudes sur les genoux, tête sur ses mains croisées. Des lieux liés au Galactik Football donc.

« C'est une petite organisation. Ils manquent de moyens pour viser des cibles plus symboliques, plus protégées, réfléchit-il à haute voix.

\- C'est ce que je pense également, confirme Maddox.

\- Mais je ne vois toujours pas où cette rencontre est censée nous mener.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis un homme puissant, Blackbones ? »

Un tic d'agacement agite subrepticement l'œil droit du chef des pirates.

« Oui, répond-il finalement, laconique.

\- Trop puissant ? »

Il fixe le duc sans ciller, cherchant à voir où il veut en venir.

« Oui.

\- Et bien ancrez-vous dans le crane que mon pouvoir n'est rien en comparaison de celui dont jouit le Cercle des Fluides. Et ce Cercle des Fluides fait de la rétention d'informations dans cette affaire, Blackbones. »

Sonny hausse un sourcil.

« Ils ont censuré la presse ?

\- Mon invitation à votre égard les a beaucoup énervés. »

Une invitation. Sonny soupire tandis que ses subordonnés hoquètent de surprise et de colère. Évidemment, Maddox avait tout arrangé pour qu'ils viennent sur Shandahaar. Il se doutait qu'ils ne resteraient pas passifs suite à son accusation.

« De plus, ils ont refusé de m'en dire davantage sur la suspension de l'équipe shandahaarienne.

\- Et alors ? À partir du moment où il ne s'agit plus d'une attaque isolée, l'information n'est plus aussi pertinente.

\- Blackbones, quel est le but de ce groupement, d'après vous ? »

Sonny réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse :

« Il s'attaque à l'industrie du football. Ça pourrait signifier tout un tas de chose. Déstabiliser la Ligue pour remplacer son directeur. Effrayer les populations pour justifier une présence militaire et un contrôle accru… »

Maddox laisse échapper un rire appréciateur à cette hypothèse.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

\- Ils visent le Cercle des Fluides ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais ils s'attaquent aux utilisateurs de Fluides. Et c'est le Cercle qui régit ces derniers.

\- Et partant de cette hypothèse, Shandahaar est un choix complètement illogique. Bien que les Hommes des Sables ne soient pas une grande équipe, leur nom parle quand même aux masses.

\- Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre. »

Sonny soupire à nouveau.

« Cessez cette comédie, Maddox. Pourquoi avez-vous cherché à entrer en contact avec les pirates ?

\- Voyez-vous, j'ai les mains liées. Si le Cercle souhaite que je ne creuse pas cette affaire, je ne peux que me plier à leur demande et me contenter de renforcer au maximum la sécurité autour des utilisateurs de Fluides. Mais s'ils ont des secrets à garder, moi j'ai une galaxie à protéger. J'ai besoin de votre aide, Blackbones. J'ai besoin de vous pour fourrer votre nez là où je ne peux pas fourrer le mien. »

Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire. Maddox a simplement besoin de nouveaux outils et des hors-la-loi tels que les pirates sont parfaits pour ce rôle.

« Vous nous demandez de percer les secrets du Cercle ? Ne soyez pas ridicule, c'est proprement impossible.

\- Vous savez Blackbones, je pensais aussi qu'il était impossible de s'évader d'une prison de la Technoïde. »

Les deux hommes se défient du regard. Mais s'il considère l'idée irréalisable, Sonny se demande s'il a raison. Le Cercle n'est qu'un organisme comme un autre, composé d'êtres faillibles. Il doit bien y avoir des points faibles, des portes d'entrée…

« Voyez les choses autrement, Blackbones, ne me faites pas croire que vous n'allez pas chercher de toute façon. »

Il a raison. Maintenant qu'il sait où regarder, il est hors de question d'en rester là.

« Mettons que vous ayez raison. Qu'aurions-nous à gagner à collaborer avec vous Maddox ?

\- Vous voulez dire, à part un accès à tous les éléments de l'enquête d'ores et déjà en ma possession ? Je suppose que je pourrais envisager de laver votre nom pour l'attentat sur l'archipel Shadow.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? On va pas collaborer avec la Technoïde ! »

À la surprise générale, Artie est intervenu avec véhémence dans le débat. Son visage exprime un mélange de colère et de surprise horrifiée. Et Sonny peut comprendre pourquoi. Tous les pirates ont des choses à reprocher à la Technoïde. C'est le cas aussi pour leur benjamin. Et si la trêve précédente avait été accueillie de façon mitigée sur Shiloë, sa rupture semble avoir conforté ses hommes dans leur comportement anti-Technoïde. Il ne peut pas leur jeter la pierre à ce sujet. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour convaincre les réfractaires que la Technoïde était l'ennemi à abattre lorsqu'il a pris la place Magnus Blade.

« Je vous l'ai dit, Blackbones, la seule chose qui m'importe est la protection de la galaxie. Si je dois faire un pacte avec le diable pour assurer cet objectif, je le ferai sans hésiter. À vous de voir si vous êtes dans le même cas. »

Sonny garde le silence quelques secondes. Il connaît déjà sa réponse. Il se demande simplement comment elle sera accueillie par ses hommes. D'une voix grave, il se décide à parler :

« Très bien Maddox, nous allons collaborer. »

Il sent le regard d'Artie lui brûler le dos. Pour un peu, il entendrait presque ses dents grincer et ses poings crisser, tellement il est sûr qu'il doit les serrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler.

« Donnez-nous les informations et un moyen de vous contacter. »

* * *

Le Black Manta fend le vide vers Shiloë. Maddox a quitté le vaisseau après leur avoir transmis tout ce qu'il a au sujet des différents attentats. Soit pas grand-chose. Les pirates ont décollé peu après.

Seule l'équipe de Shandahaar semble avoir des secrets, les Hommes des Sables et les Rykers, dont les dossiers divers sont parfaitement accessibles, n'ont à leur actif que les banales histoires de fans un peu trop entreprenants. Le seul élément nouveau, en plus de la découverte des deux autres attaques, est le nom de ceux qu'Alton Marshall blâmait pour sa condition. La Technoïde a eu l'occasion de parler avec le sportif précédemment. Apparemment leur entretien s'est passé sans qu'il ne déclenche de réaction trop violente, et eux ont obtenu un suspect, ou plutôt plusieurs : les Heatshields, une famille shandahaarienne. Malheureusement, avant qu'ils n'aient pu en apprendre plus, le Cercle des Fluides qui assistait à l'entretien par holovision a détourné le sujet et a ensuite interdit à la Technoïde de creuser plus avant sur cette histoire. Et d'après ce que Maddox leur a dit, toute information au sujet de cette famille est classée confidentielle sur décision du Cercle.

« Alors ? C'est quoi la suite du plan ? » balance Artie.

Au grand soulagement de ses ainés, passé le choc initial il n'est pas revenu sur le choix de Sonny.

« Ça c'est une bonne question, soupire son capitaine. Pour l'instant, vu le peu qu'on a, on peut seulement espérer que l'attaque de Shandahaar sort effectivement du lot. Le mieux à faire est donc de creuser sur les Heatshields.

\- Tu comptes vraiment t'attaquer au Cercle des Fluides ? s'exclame Corso. C'est de la folie, Sonny, ils sont complètement intouchables !

\- C'est un point qui reste à prouver. Mais avant de réfléchir à la suite, j'ai besoin de parler à Stevens. »

* * *

« Regardez qui sort de son trou ! »

Alors qu'il entre dans la salle à manger, Rocket est acclamé par ses camarades déjà présents. Et déjà en fin de repas.

« Oh, wow, je suis touché de voir l'effet que je vous fais, les gars ! »

Il se prend un plateau et s'assied aux côtés de Tia avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe qui la fait sourire.

« Alors ? Vous avez bien profité de votre dimanche.

\- Tu parles que j'en ai profité ! s'écrie immédiatement Micro-Ice en agitant sa fourchette dans tous les sens. J'ai rien glandé, c'était fabuleux !

\- Y en qui ont de la chance, » déclare nonchalamment Sinedd.

À ces mots, Mei s'étrangle à moitié avec son verre d'eau avant de dresser un doigt accusateur vers le ténébreux.

« Dis donc ! Personne t'a obligé à venir faire les boutiques avec moi !

\- À qui essaies-tu de faire croire ça, ma belle ? Je crains trop les conséquences qu'un refus de ma part pourrait avoir… »

L'ensemble des Snowkids éclate de rire à cette réponse. Mais alors que Micro-Ice tourne machinalement la tête vers D'Jok, il se rend compte que les yeux de son ami ne rient pas du tout. Et se traite mentalement d'imbécile. Son meilleur ami est peut-être très doué pour prendre sur lui, peut-être même qu'il a réussi à se convaincre que Mei était redevenue une simple amie, ça ne change rien au fait que la rupture lui a brisé le cœur et que la voir avec Sinedd est probablement beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il laisse croire. Alors Micro-Ice saute sur la première idée qui lui passe en tête pour détourner l'attention du couple :

« Dites ! Ça vous dirait pas d'aller danser ce soir ? »

Immédiatement, il s'attire les regards médusés de ses camarades qui ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette intervention.

« Allez ! Ça fait un bail que je suis pas sorti en boite !

\- Toi, tu t'es vraiment pas assez fatigué aujourd'hui, commente Tia avec un sourire.

\- Mais justement ! J'ai la pêche, là, j'veux bouger ! »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il se met debout sur sa chaise et commence à onduler au son d'une musique imaginaire, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

« Ton énergie tu veux pas la garder pour les prochains entrainements ? ne manque pas de souligner Rocket.

\- Dis pas ça coach ! se lamente le petit brun en sautant au sol. Qui sait quand tu nous accorderas à nouveau des jours de congés ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Il lève une moue si désespérée vers le métis que celui-ci n'a pas le cœur d'en rajouter :

« Ha ha, ok, je rends les armes, on commencera un peu plus tard demain. »

Micro-Ice pousse un cri de victoire en levant les mains vers le plafond.

« Alors ? lance-t-il à l'assemblée. Qui est tenté ?

\- Vendu ! répond Mark, enthousiaste.

\- Si Rocket daigne repousser l'entrainement, hors de question de laisser passer une occasion pareille, surenchérit D'Jok.

\- Il faut bien que votre coach vous surveille, poursuit ledit coach.

\- Mon dieu, si Rocket sort de son bureau, on ne me laissera pas de côté, enchaîne Tia.

\- Ce soir Mice, c'est le grand Ahito qui va remporter le titre du meilleur danseur ! défie le gardien.

\- Si je laisse Ahito venir seul, il est capable de s'endormir sur la piste de danse, ajoute Thran.

\- On vient aussi ! Pas vrai Sinedd ? impose Mei.

\- Si la dame le dit, » soupire le ténébreux.

 _Jamais mis les pieds dans une boite de nuit. Il est temps de remédier à ça !_

« Jamais ? réagit Micro-Ice dès qu'il achève sa lecture de la phrase. Mais c'est un scandale ! »

 _Que veux-tu, Shandahaar est une planète d'un ennui mortel. Pas de boite de nuit pour nous autres._

Le petit brun reste bouche-bée devant l'explication. Pour lui qui aime tant danser et faire la fête, ce qu'il apprend sur les nouvelles recrues l'horrifie. Il est plus que temps de rectifier ce manque de culture.

« Et toi Anna ? demande tranquillement Thran. Tu viens avec nous ? »

Face aux dix têtes qui se tournent subitement vers elle, la shandahaarienne hésite. Elle espérait passer inaperçue au milieu de la vague d'acceptations, et s'éclipser sans pression. Mais voilà que l'attention générale est focalisée sur sa personne, et refuser l'invitation devient beaucoup plus difficile.

« Ben je… »

Mais à peine a-t-elle commencé qu'elle s'interrompt pour observer son frère signer :

 _« Allez petite sœur, t'as bien assez travaillé pour la journée, te vider la tête te fera du bien. »_

Indécise, elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Et a le malheur de laisser son frère écrire une nouvelle phrase sur son calepin :

 _C'est bon, elle est d'accord._

« Super ! » ponctue tranquillement Thran avant de reporter son attention sur son dessert.

Prise de court, elle renonce à argumenter et se résigne à passer sa soirée dans une de ces « boites de nuit ». Micro-Ice, lui, brandit le poing en signe de victoire face à l'acceptation finalement unanime de sa proposition tandis que Mei applaudit joyeusement.

« Génial ! s'emballe-t-elle. On fait les choses en grande pompe ce soir, ok ? Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de se commander une limousine, pour y aller ?

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonne D'Jok, gentiment moqueur. La dernière fois qu'on est sorti en boite tous ensemble, la princesse des Snowkids n'avait pas de telles exigences…

\- Oui, mais la dernière fois c'était une sortie improvisée, répond-elle d'un air hautain. Par Tia. D'ailleurs, je compte sur vous tous pour faire preuve de classe et d'élégance, ce soir ! Pas question de sortir dans vos vieilles fringues de tous les jours. »

 _Désolée beauté, les pauvres paysans que nous sommes n'ont guère mieux à se mettre sur le dos._

La diva scrute un instant Devon avant de poursuivre :

« Je suis sûre que Sinedd peut te trouver quelques chose. Je me charge d'Anna ! ajoute-t-elle avec un plaisir non-dissimulé.

\- Misère…

\- Donc c'est décidé ? Rocket, tu commandes la limousine ! Prends-la noire, hein ! Ce soir on va au Devil's Deal ! »

L'équipe pousse une exclamation joyeuse et enthousiaste à cette annonce. Ce soir, l'ambiance est à la fête, et Micro-Ice se félicite de son initiative.

Mei regarde sa montre, rayonnante.

« Il nous reste plein de temps pour nous préparer ! Viens Anna, je vais te prêter des fringues et du maquillage ! »

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle se lève et attrape la main de la pauvre jeune femme complètement dépassée par l'enchainement d'évènements, dont l'articulation muette d'un appel à l'aide déclenche une nouvelle hilarité générale.


	12. Chapter 12 : Son et Lumière

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Prêts pour aller danser ?_

 _J'ai été un peu étonnée en découvrant que tous les Snowkids aimaient sortir en boite, ils ont des caractères tellement différents ! Thran et Tia, par exemple, je n'aurais pas parié sur leur volonté d'enflammer la piste. Et pourtant, la proposition a fait l'unanimité dans la saison 2. Personnellement, je ne suis allée en boite qu'une seule fois. Pour les bac winners, c'est d'époque ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décalé par rapport à la réalité. Mais si c'est le cas, et bien, nous sommes en l'an 3586. Et même le dimanche 16 mai, si ça vous intéresse._

 _J'ai gardé le calendrier actuel parce que je ne voulais pas me perdre moi-même en inventant un nouveau système de datation. Ç'a un côté un peu aberrant, que les mois classiques aient perduré sur plus d'un millénaire, mais puisque les dates me servent surtout à agencer correctement les évènements et qu'elles ne vous sont pratiquement jamais communiquées, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le courage de chercher l'évolution qu'aurait pu avoir le découpage de l'année. D'autant qu'avec toutes les planètes, il doit y avoir des unités de temps différentes pour chacune, malgré un standard commun à l'échelle de la galaxie. Enfin, tout ça est secondaire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 **Son et Lumière**

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la discothèque, la première chose que pense Anna est : « Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? »

Dès les premiers pas à l'intérieur, le volume de la musique électro l'agresse. Sous ses yeux ahuris, la lumière pulse violemment alors qu'un nombre incroyable de spots lumineux pendent du plafond et font défiler le spectre des couleurs dans un ordre aléatoire. Face à elle, une immense piste de danse qui croule sous le monde s'étend. Dessus, les corps se meuvent, ondulent et s'entrecroisent au rythme de la musique. Et au travers des bras qui se lèvent, elle aperçoit un DJ sur une scène surélevée tout au fond de la grande salle surpeuplée qui semble se donner à cœur joie pour chauffer ses platines. Brutalement, elle réalise qu'un deuxième étage en mezzanine fait tout le tour de la pièce et qu'il accueille des tables et des banquettes pour les gens qui veulent consommer. Et ces gens semblent observer les danseurs depuis leur promontoire. Égarée dans le bruit et la foule, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de penser à un banc de vautours qui attend que le bétail en contrebas ne s'effondre de fatigue.

« Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? » dit-elle cette fois-ci à haute voix.

Dans le vacarme paraît-il musical, personne n'entend ses réserves.

Pourtant, avant de partir de l'Académie, elle avait presque réussi à se persuader que ça serait une expérience amusante, vu comme tous les Snowkids étaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'y aller. Un peu à contrecœur, mais pleine de bonne volonté, elle avait laissé Mei jouer à la poupée. La séance d'essayage s'était avérée plutôt marrante, elle devait bien l'admettre. Elle et la brune faisait à peu près la même taille, et si elle était légèrement moins fine, elle pouvait quand même rentrer dans la plupart des vêtements de Mei. Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée, elle qui ne jurait que par les jeans, dans une petite robe, crème à motifs horizontaux noirs stylisés, coupée au-dessus du genou, complétée par une veste en sky courte et cintrée, décorée par les fermetures éclaires des poches. « Interdiction de la fermer, ça se porte ouvert ! » avait imposé Mei, à son grand désarroi. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à négocier le port de collants noirs épais. Cependant, les choses avaient commencé à se gâter quand elles étaient passées aux chaussures. Malgré le nombre aberrant de paires à disposition, il s'était avéré qu'Anna était proprement incapable de marcher avec des talons issus du placard de la brune. Cette dernière s'était donc rabattue sur des ballerines noires assez classiques. Que la shandahaarienne perdait à pratiquement chaque pas. Puis l'enfer s'était déchaîné quand elles étaient arrivées à l'étape maquillage. Anna était restée hébétée devant la quantité de produits qui avait été étalée devant elle. Elle qui pensait que la liste s'arrêtait aux crayon, mascara et rouge à lèvre, elle désespérait devant le nombre de poudres et autres substances qu'on lui avait appliquées manu militari sur le visage.

Lorsqu'on l'avait enfin autorisée à sortir de la salle de bain, elle avait croisé Tia. La blonde portait une robe noire, simple mais élégante, à la jupe un peu évasée, et des talons compensés crème. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon, mais si la voir en tenue aussi féminine surprenait, la transformation s'arrêtait là. Elle avait éclaté de rire en voyant Anna :

« Désolée de t'avoir abandonnée, mais je me suis juré de ne plus jamais laisser Mei s'approcher de mon visage, avait-elle expliqué avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, allez ! Sortir le grand jeu une fois de temps en temps ça fait du bien ! avait rétorqué Mei, toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu ne te maquilles pas tous les jours toi ? avait demandé Anna, surprise.

\- Oh, c'est gentil ça, miss ! Mais si j'en faisais autant les jours d'entrainement, je ressemblerais plus à un panda qu'à une gravure de mode.

\- …Transpiration, » avait répondu Tia devant l'évidente incompréhension d'Anna.

Mais Mei avait mis fin aux considérations sur le maquillage en entrant fin prête dans la chambre.

« On peut y aller ! »

Contrairement aux deux autres, elle avait opté pour une jupe courte en jean sombre et un haut manche longue couleur lilas qui dénudait lâchement une épaule. Elle avait rapidement complété sa tenue en enfilant des bottines violettes, assortis à son long manteau.

« Allez, en route mauvaise troupe ! »

Les trois jeunes femmes avaient alors rejoint leurs huit chevaliers servants qui les attendaient dans le hall de l'Académie. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils avaient mis leur côté sportif de côté.

D'jok portait un pantalon crème et une chemise bleu ciel surmonté d'une veste marine. Sinedd était resté simple mais incroyablement chic avec un jean et une chemise en soie, noirs tous les deux. Rocket avait relevé ses dreadlocks en un chignon lâche, il portait un jean sombre et un sous-pull ambre sous une veste en tweed gris acier. Mark avait fait dans le classique avec un pantalon gris beige et une veste noire sur un tee-shirt col V blanc. Devon avait réussi à se dégoter un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise rouge sombre sur laquelle reposait une large écharpe noire. Les jumeaux étaient tous deux vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, mais Thran disposait d'une veste classique assortie tandis qu'Ahito se contentait d'un gilet de costume sans manches. Enfin, Micro-Ice égayait la compagnie avec un pantalon et une veste de costume d'un magnifique bleu canard sur une chemise gris foncé. C'est ainsi attifés que les Snowkids et associés étaient montés dans une limousine interminable qui les avait déposés à l'entrée de la boite la plus chic d'Akillian, le Devil's Deal. Et chacun était parti profité – ou non – de la soirée à sa façon.

Thran se laisse porter par la musique. Il se fiche du ridicule, il se fiche des regards, il se fiche de la fatigue, tout ce qui compte c'est la musique. Autour de lui, il voit son petit frère, qui s'en donne à cœur joie lui aussi, et surtout Mark et Micro-Ice qui se sont lancés dans un concours de danse et qui ont dégagé un petit espace autour d'eux. Ces deux-là savent jouer avec la foule. Mais il n'y a pas à dire, le petit brun mène le jeu. Depuis toujours, c'est un danseur exceptionnel. Un peu plus loin, Mei et Sinedd danse collés serrés, et dans un coin de la salle Tia a même réussi à trainer Rocket sur la piste. Il lui semble avoir vu Devon et D'Jok danser avec des filles de l'autre côté. À son humble avis, c'est une excellente chose que D'Jok ne soit pas dans les alentours immédiat des couples. Et s'il se trouve une copine, tant mieux pour lui. Mais Thran n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête, ce soir. Ce qui compte, c'est la musique.

Micro-Ice se lance dans un headspin, bien décidé à tourner sur la tête le plus longtemps possible. Mark n'a qu'à bien se tenir, personne n'arrive à la cheville du grand Mice ! La dernière fois, peut-être que le black dansait avec Yuki, mais cette dernière elle-même s'était retournée sur sa technique inégalée. Ah, Yuki. Depuis qu'elle est chez les Elektras, elle ne lui donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles. Mais bon, il faut bien reconnaître que quand il avait voulu aller la voir avant son match contre Team Paradisia, il était tombé sur Zoelin, alors Yuki était un peu passée à la trappe. Il devrait l'appeler, lui demander ce qu'elle devenait, sur Hektonïa. Il devrait appeler Zoelin aussi d'ailleurs. Sûrement en premier. Zoelin l'avait embrassée, elle. Mais elles étaient super toutes les deux ! Que faire… Yuki ou Zoelin ? Yuki ou Zoelin ? Plus concentré sur ses problèmes de cœur que sur sa figure, Micro-Ice perd l'équilibre et dérape avant de finir en glissade devant la foule. Mais le petit brun ne se laisse jamais abattre par ce genre de détail, il ramène le poids de son corps sur son dos, contracte les abdos et se relève d'un bond souple avant de saluer la foule qui l'applaudit et crie d'admiration sans se faire prier. Oui. Yuki ou Zoelin. C'est une bonne question.

Mark siffle son adversaire en signe d'admiration, puis se lance dans un six-steps endiablé. Il n'atteint pas le niveau de Mice en break dance, il n'a aucune illusion là-dessus, mais rien ne l'empêche d'essayer. Et puis, ce genre de petite compétition fait partie de leur amitié. Quand le petit brun l'aura écrasé à plates coutures sur son domaine de prédilection, il lui lancera un défi au magnetboard et les comptes seront remis à zéro. Ce soir, il veut cesser de se prendre la tête, hors de question de ressasser encore ses doutes et ses problèmes. Ce soir, il se consacre à ses amis, et avec de la chance, il pourrait même leur mettre une branlée.

Tia ondule et savoure le regard de Rocket. Lors de leur première Cup, ou plutôt, lors de la création de l'équipe, elle était encore assez peu confiante en son charme. Avec son look de garçon manqué et son habitude de parler derrière sa caméra, elle jalousait beaucoup l'assurance de Mei. Mais aujourd'hui, dans sa petite robe noire, elle danse face à l'homme qu'elle aime et elle se délecte du regard qu'il pose sur elle. Aujourd'hui, si elle aime encore filmer, ça ne la gêne plus d'apparaître à l'écran. Avec un sourire, elle se penche vers son petit-ami et l'embrasse tout en continuant de bouger lentement au rythme de la musique. Aujourd'hui, Tia se sent belle.

Rocket n'en revient pas de sa chance. Il danse avec cette fille superbe, cette fille dont il est tombé amoureux quasiment au premier regard, cette fille qui lui a donné la motivation qui lui manquait pour défier son père et entrer dans l'équipe d'Aarch. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à cette fille, il a retrouvé sa mère, son père et son oncle se sont réconciliés, il est devenu coach de la plus grande équipe de la galaxie… Bon, considérer que tout est arrivé grâce à Tia est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais elle reste le battement d'aile de papillon qui a déclenché le tourbillon de bonheur dans lequel il vit. Il devrait passer plus de temps avec elle, s'enfermer un peu moins dans son bureau. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle l'a toujours attendu, quel que soit les erreurs qu'il pouvait commettre, mais ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour la faire souffrir. Les couleurs se chassent les unes après les autres sur la chevelure et la peau pâle de Tia, vert, violet, rouge, bleu, elle est belle. Il n'en revient pas de sa chance, que cette fille l'aime.

Ahito se balance avec les basses. Une fois, Micro-Ice lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne s'endormait jamais sur les pistes de danse. Mais danser c'est comme dormir. Il ne pense à rien, il ne réfléchit pas, il se laisse bercer par le son lourd et grave des basses et il se balance sur place, au milieu de la foule indistincte qui ne lui demande ni de parler ni d'écouter. De temps en temps, il rouvre les yeux et calque ses mouvements sur ceux de son grand frère. Il devient son miroir, son double inversé. Pendant quelques secondes, il a tout le loisir de copier sans vergogne son modèle. Puis il referme les yeux et pour lui c'est comme se rendormir. Se rendormir et rêver, bercé par les basses.

Sinedd laisse Mei le guider. Il n'aime pas vraiment la foule. Pas quand elle est aussi près, pas quand il n'est qu'un anonyme au milieu de la masse grouillante. Il n'aime pas vraiment danser non plus. Il n'y a pas de performance dans la danse, pas de prouesse, pas de victoire, peu importe ce que peut en penser Micro-Ice. Mais se mettre à l'écart de l'équipe ne serait pas une bonne chose. Et puis Mei voulait aller danser. Alors il cale son rythme sur le sien et se satisfait simplement de profiter de sa présence contre lui.

Mei se sent bien. Danser a le mérite de lui vider la tête. De plus, que Sinedd ait accepté de venir lui fait plaisir. Mais derrière cette carapace de bien-être, une toute petite partie de son esprit ne peut s'empêcher de penser à D'Jok. Elle est pratiquement sûre qu'il n'a plus de sentiments pour elle. En tout cas, elle l'espère de tout son cœur. Elle se mordille la lèvre en réfléchissant. Son histoire avec l'ancien capitaine a commencé sur une trahison parce qu'elle voulait jouer en attaque. Son histoire avec l'ancien capitaine s'est terminée sur une trahison parce qu'elle voulait jouer en attaque. Ce n'est que partiellement vrai. Elle est vraiment tombé amoureuse de D'Jok et elle agissait sous la contrainte de sa mère, la mort dans l'âme. Puis elle a cessé de l'aimer, lui et son côté trop directif, sa façon de toujours faire passer le football avant tout. Mais ça reste partiellement vrai quand même. Alors elle espère qu'il n'a plus de sentiments pour elle et qu'il se fiche de la voir danser dans les bras de Sinedd. Parce que malgré la culpabilité qu'elle peut ressentir, il est hors de question qu'elle arrête.

D'Jok danse sans grande conviction. Il est plutôt content d'être sorti mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, il n'arrive pas à dépasser totalement son humeur morose. La galaxie se remet à croire que Sonny Blackbones et ses hommes sont des fous sanguinaires. Foutu Maddox. Il soupire. Et puis évidemment, il y a Mei. Mei, qui l'a quitté. Mei, qui est partie pour les Shadows. Mei, qui est revenue pour la Cup. Mei, qui l'a convaincu de revenir aussi. Mei, qui est malgré tout restée avec Sinedd. Mei, qui lui donne l'impression d'être plus heureuse avec Sinedd qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec lui. Il y a Mei. Il veut être content pour elle, il le veut vraiment ! Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer que leur couple implose. Enfin, tant qu'il arrive à garder ce sentiment pour lui… Hors de question de pourrir à nouveau l'ambiance de l'équipe avec une histoire de ce genre. Une fille danse devant lui. Plus ou moins avec lui, il n'y a pas vraiment fait attention. Une jolie blonde au visage en forme de cœur dont les boucles dorées bondissent à chaque pas de danse. Malgré la lumière peu coopérative, il remarque les longs cils qui ourlent ses yeux. Sans même réaliser qu'il la fixe sans retenu, il note que son chemisier vert est juste assez déboutonné pour lui offrir un point de vue…alléchant. Elle roule agréablement des hanches devant lui, joliment moulée dans son jean taille basse. Carrément bien foutue. Mais soudainement coupable de son inspection un peu abusive, il relève les yeux. Pour croiser ceux de la blonde rivés sur lui, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il se sent rougir, mais réalise avec soulagement que les spots ne doivent pas lui permettre de noter ça. Un peu mal à l'aise et hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, il a la surprise de la voir lui faire un clin d'œil et continuer de danser. Puis il se rappelle que bien qu'il ait été largué pour un autre, il reste l'une des plus grandes stars de la galaxie. Alors il continue de danser.

Devon ne sait définitivement pas danser. Mais ce n'est pas très important. Déjà parce que pratiquement personne ne le regarde, peu de gens ont remarqué qu'il était arrivé au milieu des Snowkids et préfère largement se concentrer sur ces derniers. Ensuite parce qu'il est apparemment suffisamment séduisant pour que les quelques filles qui daignent le regarder trouve sa maladresse plus touchante que ridicule. Il pourrait s'arrêter. Il pourrait se rendre au bar et offrir un verre à quelqu'un d'esseulé. Après tout, ça pourrait être une façon intéressante de finir la soirée. Mais finalement, jouer les séducteurs demande trop d'énergie. Autant continuer à faire n'importe quoi sur la piste. Dans le fond, c'est encore ce qu'il trouve le plus distrayant.

Anna contemple pensivement le fond de son verre. Elle se sent mal à l'aise, déguisée comme elle l'a été par une fashion victime. Enfin tant pis, les autres ont l'air de s'amuser, inutile de casser l'ambiance. En plus, les regarder d'en haut sans qu'ils le sachent est plutôt amusant. Une fois qu'on dépasse le côté vaguement malsain de la situation, évidemment. Micro-Ice et Mark en particulier donnent un spectacle qui justifierait presque la soirée à lui seul. Ahito, aussi, qui lui donne l'impression de faire des micro-sommeils sans jamais se trouver à contretemps. Regarder du côté de D'Jok n'est pas inintéressant non plus. Elle se demande s'il se rend compte de l'espèce de foule féminine qui l'isole peu à peu du reste des danseurs. En tout cas, la blonde qui se trémousse devant lui défend chèrement sa place.

« Envie de compagnie ? »

Elle sursaute en réalisant que Thran l'a rejointe, un verre à la main. Confuse, elle bafouille :

« Non non, pas du tout ! »

Le défenseur hausse un sourcil, toujours debout à côté de la table.

« Enfin, je veux dire, pas de problème, évidemment, mais te sens pas obligé, ça ne me gêne pas d'être seule… »

Thran sourit gentiment en l'entendant et s'assied en face d'elle.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, je prends juste une pause. »

Le silence s'installe entre eux deux. Ce n'est pas vraiment gênant, bien que le son soit moins fort à l'étage, la musique emplit tout de même l'espace et discuter demande de hausser la voix, mais Anna se sent tout de même un peu tendue. Pour se donner contenance, elle boit une gorgée de son verre. Et constate avec horreur qu'une énorme trace de rouge à lèvre s'est déposée sur le bord.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Elle relève la tête vers Thran, qui l'observe d'un regard inquiet.

« Ouais. Ouais, ça va, t'inquiète pas, je me sens juste… un peu déplacée.

\- Déplacée ?

\- …Ouais. Ces fringues, ce maquillage, je me sens ridicule. Et puis, Shandahaar est pas une planète très vivante, alors cette animation, ça m'oppresse un peu.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un qualifier Akillian de planète vivante… »

Surprise de sa réponse, elle croise un regard plein de compassion. Alors elle lui renvoie un sourire un peu gêné.

« C'est parce que tu ne connais pas Shandahaar.

\- Hey, s'il te plaît ! Il fait tellement froid sur Akillian qu'on doit faire gaffe au temps qu'on passe dehors ! Les rues sont franchement pas animées !

\- De un, laisse-moi rire, vous fermez même pas vos manteaux quand vous êtes dehors. De deux, Shandahaar est une planète brûlante. On vit dans des souterrains et la seule chose qui peut supporter la température extérieure, c'est le gockam. »

Thran est apparemment étonné par le mode de vie shandahaarien. Mais il ne se laisse pas dépasser et surenchérit :

« Ok, les souterrains c'est pas banal, je te l'accorde. Mais qu'elle soit en surface ou sous terre, l'animation reste l'animation.

\- Sauf que Shandahaar n'est pas animée ! C'est une planète extrêmement pauvre, tu sais. »

\- Depuis la glaciation, on peut pas dire qu'Akillian soit riche. Beaucoup d'akilliens bossent dans les mines de glace, ça paye pas des masses.

\- La quasi-totalité des shandahaariens bossent dans la culture du gockam. Et ça paye tellement peu qu'on vit quasiment aux crochets de la Technoïde.

\- Akillian reçoit des aides aussi. Et puis regarde, on vit dans la capitale, et il n'y a que cinq boites de nuit dans toute la ville.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit mon frère ? On n'a pas de boite de nuit sur Shandahaar. On a tout juste un bar par ville, où le citoyen moyen vient boire et regarder les matchs de Galactik Football. En plus, nous on vivait en périphérie, autant dire que de zéro on passait à moins douze… »

Thran rit à ce discours.

« Ok t'as gagné, Akillian est plus vivante que Shandahaar, concède-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez voulu partir. »

Anna sourit un peu tristement.

« Tu sais, je pense que la plupart des shandahaariens aimeraient bien s'expatrier. Mais personne n'a ne serait-ce qu'assez d'argent pour se payer un billet sur la navette marchande qui passe tous les mois.

\- Une chance que vous ayez pu vous en payer deux alors. »

La jeune femme tressaille. Thran n'a pas prononcé cette phrase de façon inquisitrice. Elle ne sait même pas s'il aurait des raisons de la prononcer de façon inquisitrice. Mais elle doute de la volonté d'un médecin à payer le déplacement d'un potentiel apprenti.

« Bon, j'y retourne, annonce-t-il en vidant son verre d'un trait. Tu viens ?

\- Oh… je…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande-t-il gentiment.

\- C'est juste que… Je suis vraiment pas à l'aise ici. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de plonger dans la foule. Et puis j'ai pratiquement jamais dansé…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut essayer. Puisque tu n'es pas toi-même ce soir, c'est le moment de tenter des trucs en douce. »

Il ponctue sa remarque d'un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de tendre sa main à la jeune femme. Celle-ci hésite encore un peu mais fini par saisir la main tendue. Après tout pourquoi pas.

* * *

Dans la lumière des spots lumineux, les corps bougent et se rapprochent. Certains se connaissent déjà tandis que d'autres se découvrent. C'est le cas de D'Jok et de la jolie blonde qui ne l'a pas lâché de la soirée. Ils ont bu quelques shots, ou plutôt ils en ont sûrement bu trop, et le rouquin n'a plus les idées tout à fait claires. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a chaud, qu'il se sent bien, et qu'il y a cette fille qui se colle à lui. Au début, il essayait de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux, mais plus la soirée avance, plus il se laisse faire. Jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et la maintenir lui-même contre son torse. Jusqu'à la laisser approcher son visage du sien. Jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jusqu'à enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Avant qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il fait, D'Jok a entrainé sa conquête hors de la piste de danse et ils se retrouvent bientôt assis sur l'une des banquettes qui font le tour de la salle inférieure. La star du foot n'a pas conscience des regards déçus que son choix inspire. Une akillienne a même fondu en larmes lorsqu'il a choisi de cesser de danser pour partir s'isoler avec sa blonde. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est plus ou moins bourré, qu'elle a un arrière-goût mentholé, et que sa peau est si douce qu'il veut en toucher plus. Il la presse contre lui, toujours plus fort, et glisse ses mains sous le chemisier. Il ne bronche pas lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur son entrejambe. Son holophone vibre dans sa poche mais il n'y prête pas attention. Tout ce qui compte à l'instant présent, c'est qu'il veut cette fille. Et que parti comme c'est, il a de bonne chance de l'avoir.

* * *

Ahito se laisse tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

« Super soirée ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Thran se retourne pour lui répondre, mais il constate que son petit frère s'est déjà endormi. Il a un soupir attendri. Après tout, il est deux heure trente du matin. Normal qu'Ahito soit crevé. Il se contente de lui retirer ses chaussures et de le recouvrir d'une couverture avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. C'est vrai, c'était une super soirée. Il regrette juste que D'Jok n'ait pas répondu à leurs appels lorsqu'ils ont décidé de rentrer. Mais bon, son ancien capitaine a la tête sur les épaules, même si elle est parfois un peu gonflée.

Et puis il est content de savoir que Devon et Anna se sont amusés. Quand Micro-Ice a proposé l'idée, il a craint que les deux shandahaariens refusent l'invitation. Mais la volonté de s'intégrer dont l'aîné a fait preuve lui a fait plaisir, et finalement Anna s'est laissé entraîner aussi. Passé son hésitation initiale, elle a même fait preuve de bonne volonté, c'est encourageant. En vérité, Thran n'aime pas les conflits. Il a très à cœur la synergie de l'équipe. Et il a parfaitement conscience de la complexité de s'intégrer à un groupe déjà existant. Il ne s'inquiète plus pour Devon. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais le jeune homme a la mentalité qu'il faut. Pour Anna par contre, il a plus de réserves. Il ne sait pas exactement d'où ça vient, mais il a cette impression que la jeune femme cherche à mettre de la distance entre elle et les autres. Ce n'est pas très marqué, au point qu'il se demande s'il se fait des idées, mais il lui semble qu'elle tente de s'isoler au maximum pendant leurs moments de loisir. Enfin, c'est sûrement de la timidité.

Satisfait de sa soirée, le défenseur se glisse sous ses couvertures. Il met à peine plus de temps que son frère pour s'endormir.

* * *

Anna s'affale sur son lit et enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller. Immédiatement après, elle se relève en grimaçant alors qu'elle se rappelle de la quantité de maquillage étalée sur son visage. Elle se force à se relever pour aller se savonner la figure avec ardeur.

La soirée a été bonne. Étonnamment bonne, si l'on excepte l'espèce de costume dont elle s'est sentie affublée. Et le moment où elle a perdu une chaussure en plein milieu de la piste. Mais au final, ce moment-là s'est avéré plutôt amusant, à la façon dont Ahito et Micro-Ice se sont ensuite faussement battu pour jouer les princes charmants et la lui rendre le premier.

Oui, la soirée a été bonne. Elle n'y arrive plus. Elle n'arrive plus à se convaincre que les joueurs de Galactik Football sont des imbéciles bouffis d'orgueil. Ça ne change rien à ses plans, évidemment. Ça les rend juste un peu plus complexes à poursuivre.

Elle retourne se jeter sur son lit en soupirant. Heureusement, la fatigue ne tarde pas à l'emporter sur ses états d'âme.

* * *

L'écran d'un holophone s'éclaire dans le noir, mais son possesseur est déjà endormi. Un message assez sibyllin, d'un expéditeur inconnu, vient d'arriver :

 _Aucune hésitation à avoir._

Puis la lumière s'éteint et les ténèbres reprennent leurs droits sur la nuit enfin silencieuse.


	13. Chapter 13 : Rendez-Vous Futurs

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Que dire pour introduire ce chapitre ? Je continue de mettre en place tous les petits éléments grâce auxquels je compte faire avancer l'histoire, et je les enrobe avec de la vie quotidienne. Personnellement, la vie quotidienne de ce chapitre me fait rire. J'espère que vous la trouverez amusante également._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **Rendez-Vous Futurs**

D'Jok émerge lentement. La lumière du soleil filtre d'un store et tombe en plein sur son visage. Il grimace et pousse un gémissement d'inconfort avant de se retourner pour enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le réveil de l'Académie n'a pas encore sonné. Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il peut se rendormir.

Il roule dans le lit et bute sur quelque chose. La tête dans le brouillard, il pousse l'objet incongru qui n'a rien à faire dans son lit pour le dégager et récupérer la place qui lui est due. Mais il dégrise brusquement quand un petit cri aigu retentit, vite suivit par un choc sourd.

« Qu…quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se redresse dans son lit, complètement perdu, pour regarder autour de lui à la recherche de la source du bruit. Et réalise avec horreur qu'il n'est pas dans son lit, et encore moins dans sa chambre.

« Wow, j'aurais pas cru que le réveil aussi serait sportif… »

Bouche-bée, il dévisage la blonde qui se relève, entièrement nue, les cheveux en bataille, de l'autre côté du lit. C'est seulement là qu'il réalise que lui non plus il ne porte rien sur lui.

« Bien dormi beau gosse ? »

Hébété, il laisse la blonde se pencher vers lui et lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la soirée refont surface dans son esprit.

« Merde. »

Il se laisse tomber sur l'oreiller, les mains sur le visage. Il a déconné. Il a vraiment déconné. Il a trop bu, beaucoup trop, et voilà qu'il se réveille chez une parfaite inconnue avec qui il a plus que probablement fait l'amour. Il ne se souvient même pas du prénom de cette fille, bon sang !

« Un problème ? »

Sans gêne, elle s'allonge à moitié sur lui et l'objection qu'il pensait émettre se bloque dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sent ses seins se presser contre son torse.

« Tu veux qu'on remette ça ? »

Mais lorsqu'il sent une main baladeuse descendre sous le drap, il la repousse violemment.

« Oh, ça va, du calme ! »

Confus, il n'arrive pas à décider de la conduite à tenir.

« Je suis désolé, je… Je suis…un peu paumé. »

La blonde lui retourne un joli sourire. Il se fait la réflexion que pour un mec complètement torché, il a quand réussi à finir chez une bombe. Puis il s'insulte mentalement pour avoir eu cette pensée.

« Avec ce qu'on a bu, c'est pas étonnant, je suppose. Mais au cas où tu te poserais la question, l'alcool n'altère pas tes performances sportives, » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle fait glisser ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarde d'un air enjôleur. Le soleil fait briller ses cheveux. Presque convaincu, D'Jok la laisse se glisser contre lui. Puis il est frappé d'un détail qui le fait encore une fois se redresser d'un coup et éjecter sa partenaire.

« Hey !

\- Quelle heure il est ? »

Il se jette hors du lit, manquant de s'étaler en se prenant les pieds dans le drap, et entreprend de récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi… »

Mais D'Jok trouve son holophone à côté d'une chaussette, et constate avec effroi qu'au milieu de tous les appels manqués, l'horloge indique onze heures passées.

« Onze heures ? »

Il jure en sautillant pour enfiler son pantalon. Onze heures. Rocket avait peut-être dit qu'il retarderait l'entrainement ce matin, mais aucune chance pour qu'il l'ait retardé autant ! Rater tout un entrainement… Il peut s'estimer heureux qu'Aarch ait pris sa retraite, ça c'est sûr !

« Hey ! Mais…

\- Désolé, je dois vraiment y aller, euh…

\- Tiffany…

\- Ouais, c'est ça, on s'appelle ! »

Et il bondit hors de l'appartement, son t-shirt enfilé à l'envers, les cheveux en pétard, prêt à faire le sprint de sa vie.

* * *

D'Jok fait irruption, suant et haletant, dans la salle d'entrainement, à la grande surprise de Clamp.

« D'Jok ! On ne t'attendait plus ! Tout va bien ? »

Un peu hagard, le jeune homme est un peu étonné de faire face à une véritable expression d'inquiétude. Un élan de culpabilité l'envahit à l'idée que les autres ont pu se faire du souci pour lui. Mais Clamp ne le laisse pas s'appesantir sur cette réflexion et annonce dans le micro de l'holotraineur :

« Les Snowkids, D'Jok vient d'arriver. »

La voix désincarnée de Rocket leur parvient depuis la console :

« Ah ! Super ! Désactive l'holotraineur, Clamp. »

Gêné, une fois n'est pas coutume, par l'attention qu'on porte à son arrivée, le rouquin observe nerveusement ses camarades apparaître à la place de la structure cubique. Il s'attendait plus à un silence réprobateur qu'autre chose de leur part, mais il est détrompé par un Micro-Ice encore plein d'énergie malgré l'entrainement :

« D'Jooook ! Ça va ? On commençait à avoir peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !

\- Ben… Je…

\- Ouais, enfin, quelque chose de mal, » ponctue Sinedd avec un sourire moqueur.

Mei lui donne plus ou moins discrètement un coup de coude dans les côtes tandis que D'Jok rougit violemment.

« Ouais, euh… Désolé…Coach. »

Rocket lui adresse un sourire mi-compréhensif mi-désolé.

« Je suppose que je serais pas très crédible si j'essayais de t'engueuler…

\- …Sans doute que non.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, imagine qu'Aarch s'en est chargé. »

D'Jok ouvre la bouche sans trop savoir quoi répondre mais avec le sentiment confus qu'il devrait s'excuser. Seulement Rocket ne tient pas compte de sa tentative et se tourne vers l'équipe.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, j'aurais une suggestion à vous faire. »

Tous se rassemblent autour de leur coach, curieux.

« Vous le savez, l'épisode Multifluide m'a pas mal affaibli, ce qui fait que je ne suis plus aussi fiable qu'avant sur le terrain. De plus, lors de la dernière Cup, Yuki a choisi de rejoindre les Elektras et nous a donc privés de notre gardien remplaçant. Alors, même si Artegor nous a montré que nous devions être capables d'effectuer des remplacements à tous les postes, je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'organiser des sélections pour recruter au moins un gardien, et potentiellement un défenseur et un milieu de terrain supplémentaires. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Les Snowkids se regardent, certains haussent les épaules, une vague approbation générale se fait sentir dans la pièce. Seul Ahito, qui roupillait tranquillement sur l'épaule de son frère se redresse en baillant et déclare :

« Pourquoi tu veux un nouveau gardien ? Tu as déjà le meilleur mur de la galaxie ! »

Thran laisse échapper un petit rire :

« Allez p'tit frère, vois le bon côté des choses, un second gardien ça veut dire encore plus de temps pour faire la sieste. »

Ahito semble méditer l'information puis demande :

« Tu veux pas en recruter deux ? »

Et au milieu des rires provoqués par la remarque, Rocket conclut :

« Alors c'est décidé, je vous tiendrai au courant pour la date. On s'arrête là pour ce matin, muscu pour tout le monde cet aprèm. Et D'Jok, tâche de mettre ton maillot à l'endroit, ok ? »

* * *

« Hey ! Remise de la soirée ? »

Thran accueille Anna qui les rejoint au réfectoire et décale une chaise pour elle. Elle le remercie d'un signe de tête en posant son plateau.

« Oui, bien sûr, répond-elle. Pourquoi ? Vous avez eu du mal ?

\- Certain plus que d'autres, dirons-nous. »

Surprise par le petit sourire qu'il arbore, elle suit son regard et voit D'Jok qui garde résolument les yeux rivés sur son assiette. C'est vrai que le rouquin n'a pas répondu à leurs appels et qu'il n'est donc pas rentré avec eux.

« Eh ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demande-t-elle innocemment. Il s'est endormi sur le terrain ?

\- On m'appelle ? »

Se croyant désigné, Ahito relève paresseusement la tête du creux de ses bras.

« Non non, c'est bon, rendors toi frangin, le rassure tranquillement Thran. Quant à D'Jok, il ne s'est carrément pas réveillé pour l'entrainement.

\- Oui, bon ça va…

\- Allez D'Jok ! pleurniche Micro-Ice. Ne nous laisse pas dans l'ignorance ! Blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ? Les cheveux bleus ? Verts ? Bleus et verts ? »

Suite aux propos du petit brun, Anna poursuit spontanément :

« Tiens, la blonde d'hier a réussi à t'attraper ? »

Immédiatement, dix paires d'yeux ébahis se tournent vers elle, et elle se fustige en silence pour ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de tenir sa langue.

« Mais tu… Comment tu… Quoi ?

\- Ben… Je suis restée un moment aux tables de l'étage. Et au milieu de la horde de fangirls qui essayaient d'arracher le tee-shirt du grand D'Jok, y avait une blonde qui défendait chèrement sa place à côté de toi sur la piste. »

D'Jok reste bouche-bée devant la révélation. Bon. Au moins ce n'est apparemment pas lui qui a pris l'initiative dans cette histoire. Voilà qui allège un peu sa culpabilité. Mais si les Snowkids pouvaient arrêter de le regarder avec ces sourires goguenards…

« Ho ho, une blonde, donc, reprend malheureusement Mark. Mais encore ? »

Son ami lui retourne un regard blasé.

« Anna, mais encore ? » se rabat le black, suite au manque de coopération du rouquin.

Amusée par le comportement de l'équipe, la shandahaarienne décide de jouer le jeu :

« Ah, j'étais un peu loin, malheureusement, mais elle avait l'air sacrément bien gaulée.

\- Ho ho, alors, espèce de tombeur, tu voulais la garder secrète ?

\- Très drôle. Crois-moi, si j'avais pensé à mettre un réveil…

\- Mais c'est vrai ça ! T'as passé la nuit chez elle !

\- On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ?

\- Oh, allez, pas déjà !

\- Rocket, t'en es où pour l'organisation des sélections ? »

Si la tentative de changement de conversation laisse les Snowkids de marbre, Anna tique sur la mention et se tourne vers Thran :

« Les sélections ? demande-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Ouais, Rocket a proposé de recruter des nouveaux joueurs.

\- Déjà ?

\- Déjà, déjà, ça fait quand même presque sept mois que Sinedd appartient à l'équipe, maintenant.

\- Oh. Oui, en effet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Thran, étonné de sa réaction. T'as l'air surprise ?

\- Ah, non, c'est juste que ça veut dire que Dev et moi on va déjà cesser d'être les petits nouveaux. Je trouve ça assez cocasse, de penser que quelqu'un va pas tarder à nous considérer comme des vieux de la vieille. Même si on n'appartient pas à proprement parler à l'équipe. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompt. Il n'avait pas considéré les choses sous cet angle, mais il comprend le point de vue de la shandahaarienne.

« Et donc, reprend-elle, vous allez recruter à quel poste ?

\- Hum ? Oh, un nouveau gardien et potentiellement un milieu de terrain et un défenseur.

\- Voilà qui explique tout ! Rocket s'est rendu compte que le foot c'était pas ton truc ! »

Stupéfait, autant par la remarque lancée d'un ton pince sans rire que par le rire éclatant de son petit frère qui a encore une fois été tiré du sommeil, il rétorque :

« Tu te rends compte que tout ça finira par se payer ? »

Elle lui renvoie un sourire taquin.

« Si tu le dis ! Mais pas aujourd'hui, Dame Simbaï m'attend. »

* * *

« Ah, Anna ! Je t'en prie, approche. »

La jeune femme s'avance dans la fameuse salle où est stockée la première version de l'holotraineur. Elle se sent sacrément stressée mais tâche de se calmer face à l'expression rassurante de son mentor.

« Dame Simbaï, commence-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. »

La guérisseuse relève la tête de l'interface sur laquelle elle était penchée et adresse un sourire apaisant à son élève.

« Oublions cela, veux-tu ? J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir fait moi-même suffisamment preuve de diplomatie. Je comprends l'aversion que peut t'inspirer le Galactik Football. J'espère simplement que tu seras capable de la surmonter, si tu es véritablement intéressée pour devenir membre du Cercle. »

Anna hoche la tête sans répondre. Cet amalgame entre Galactik Football et Fluides lui paraît réellement une aberration mais elle n'est pas en position de discuter ce point. Pas encore.

« Dame Simbaï, reprend-elle, vous-même, vous jouez au football ?

\- Dire que je joue est sans doute un peu abusif, mais je sais jouer. J'avais un certain talent dans le temps. C'est par le football que j'ai appris à maîtriser le Souffle, évidemment. »

Évidemment.

« Vous considérez qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser un Fluide autrement que par le football ? »

La guérisseuse interrompt cette fois-ci complètement ce qu'elle faisait sur sa console pour faire véritablement face à son élève.

« Si tu me disais ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges dont elle a pris la peine de meubler la pièce avant de s'installer sur un autre. Anna s'accorde une seconde pour rassembler ses idées avant de répondre :

« À priori, n'importe qui dans la galaxie a le potentiel pour maîtriser un Fluide. Pour éveiller ce potentiel, il faut un environnement favorable. Chaque planète est favorable à un Fluide spécifique déterminé par ses caractéristiques intrinsèques. Par conséquent, s'établir de façon pérenne sur une planète contribue à cet environnement favorable. Être entouré par des manipulateurs du Fluide doit également aider à le développer, grâce à l'exposition régulière aux émanations de Fluide. Mais puisque les Fluides sont des capacités psychokinétiques, le point le plus important est l'état d'esprit et la force de la volonté.

\- C'est tout-à-fait exact. Tu ne vois pas une conclusion à tirer de tout ça ? »

Elle s'accorde un temps de réflexion puis enchaîne :

« L'utilisation des Fluides est autorisée et donc observée uniquement dans le cadre du Galactik Football. Il est donc plus facile de développer leur maîtrise dans ce cadre puisqu'elle y est inconsciemment associée.

\- Précisément.

\- Le Galactik Football est donc la voie la plus facile. Mais pas la seule ? »

Dame Simbaï laisse échapper un petit rire espiègle.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, non ? Et si tu m'expliquais comment ton père vous a formés à l'Étincelle ? »

Anna se tend imperceptiblement à la mention de son père. Dame Simbaï sait ce qui s'est passé. Elle connaît la part de responsabilité du Cercle dans les évènements. Alors l'entendre mentionner son père de la sorte semble complètement incongru à la jeune femme. Mais elle doit garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

« C'est vrai qu'il a maîtrisé l'Étincelle en jouant au foot. Il s'est entrainé sans relâche jusqu'à obtenir un résultat. Ça lui a pris du temps. Il n'avait probablement que peu de prédispositions. Mais il n'a jamais renoncé, il avait une volonté de fer. »

Elle fait une pause dans son discours. L'image de son père envahit son esprit. C'était un homme grand et large d'épaules, au physique rassurant. Il avait des traits acérés, une mâchoire carrée, des pommettes larges et le bas du visage mangé par une barbe courte poivre et sel, assorti à ses cheveux coupés courts et à ses sourcils broussailleux. Son regard avait la puissance de l'acier, il pouvait faire baisser les yeux à n'importe qui. Il souriait peu. À vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu sourire. Mais c'était un homme droit et juste pour lequel elle avait toujours eu énormément d'admiration.

« Quand il a décidé de nous apprendre l'Étincelle à nous aussi, il a commencé par nous apprendre le foot. Devon était plutôt doué. Moi j'ai toujours eu un problème avec le ballon. Alors mon père a tenté une autre méthode. Il m'a appris des katas et a insisté pour que je les pratique le plus souvent possible. C'est comme ça que j'ai allumé l'Étincelle et que je l'ai domptée. »

Dame Simbaï hoche la tête en silence au fur et à mesure de ce qu'elle apprend. Michael Heatshields était décidément un homme impressionnant. Les personnes ayant assez de volonté pour s'éveiller à un Fluide aussi tard, donc sans prédispositions particulières, se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Il est bien dommage que ses convictions l'aient conduit là où il est désormais.

« Si tu me parlais de l'Étincelle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Ce que tu en comprends, ce que tu ressens quand tu l'utilises, tout ce que tu juges intéressant de mentionner. Vois-tu, je ne suis guère coutumière de l'Étincelle. Je me base sur ma connaissance du Souffle pour l'appréhender, mais cela ne me donne qu'un point de vue assez lacunaire. »

Anna montre d'un signe de tête qu'elle comprend la difficulté.

« L'Étincelle… Déjà, c'est un Fluide de catégorie un. De plus, il est assez difficile à utiliser efficacement. Il permet d'améliorer les capacités physiques mais doit pour cela être redirigé consciemment vers la partie du corps sollicitée. Ça demande une certaine concentration. Pour ce qui est de la sensation… C'est comme un déplacement de chaleur douce. C'est ce qui m'aide à diriger le flux. Mais personnellement, j'ai toujours du mal à sentir mes limites approcher. Et mes limites approchent vite, conclue-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Je vois. Très bien, nous allons partir de cette base. Tu m'as déjà l'air assez douée pour manipuler intelligemment ton Fluide, alors nous allons nous concentrer sur la constance. »

Elle se lève et tend un maillot d'entrainement à son élève avant de lui faire signe de se rendre dans l'holotraineur.

Résignée à subir le supplice du ballon, la jeune femme observe les parois se reformer autour d'elle. Parois bientôt remplacées par un horizon lointain. La configuration n'est pas exactement la même que la dernière fois. Si elle se trouve à nouveau sur une étendue d'herbe de la taille d'un terrain de football, elle a la surprise de constater que cette étendue est dépourvue de tout marquage au sol. De plus, le terrain est parsemé de petites pierres de tailles variables. Elle fait un tour sur elle-même pour embrasser la totalité de la modélisation sans vraiment en saisir la finalité.

« Ne prête pas attention au décor pour cette fois. Je voudrais commencer par quelque chose de relativement basique. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce sera simple, cela dit, déclare la voix désincarnée de Dame Simbaï. Je voudrais que tu te concentres sur ta main droite et que tu génères un rayon de Fluide vers le ciel, aussi stable que possible. »

Surprise, mais ravie de l'exercice, Anna inspire profondément et tend la main devant elle. Puis elle se concentre pour faire appel à son Fluide. Lentement, une douce chaleur se diffuse dans son corps tandis qu'un faible halo rougeâtre l'entoure. Elle redirige l'énergie vers sa main jusqu'à concentrer toutes les volutes évanescentes sur cette dernière, et s'efforce de les visualiser sortant de sa paume uniquement. Petit à petit, elle donne de plus en plus l'impression de faire jaillir une flamme de sa main. Elle respire calmement pour conserver le contrôle, s'applique à ne penser qu'a un unique point de sortie du Fluide, et mobilise de plus en plus d'énergie pour stabiliser son émergence. Et bien qu'il soit encore tremblotant, le soulagement lui arrache un sourire lorsqu'elle parvient au bout de quelques minutes à générer le rayon demandé.

Elle réussit à le maintenir pendant un temps mais la difficulté grandit de façon exponentielle, et ce qui n'était qu'un simple exercice de concentration se transforme en une véritable performance sportive. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à garder le bras tendu. Sa bouche s'assèche, sa vision se trouble légèrement, elle a l'impression qu'un étau invisible se resserre progressivement autour de son crâne. Mais elle maintient l'action aussi longtemps qu'elle peut. Et lorsque le rayon ne tient véritablement plus qu'à la simple force de sa volonté, elle relâche brutalement l'effort et se laisse tomber à genoux, incapable de continuer une seule seconde de plus.

Secouée de frissons sporadiques, haletante, Anna essaie de récupérer le contrôle total de ses sens. Au milieu des bourdonnements et de ses battements de cœur intempestifs, elle essaie tant bien que mal d'écouter la voix de Dame Simbaï :

« Bravo Anna. Ce que je vois là est assez prometteur. Tu n'es effectivement pas au point du côté de l'endurance, mais je suis impressionnée par le contrôle que tu es capable d'exercer sur ton Fluide. »

La shandahaarienne s'assied péniblement sur le sol artificiel. Elle accueille le compliment à sa juste valeur. Mais préfère se concentrer sur ses lacunes.

« Vous pensez qu'il m'est possible d'améliorer mon temps d'utilisation ? demande-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Avec une pratique régulière, tout est possible. Mais c'est un travail qui demandera du temps. »

Elle hoche la tête à cette nouvelle. Du temps. Très bien. Les grandes entreprises demandent toujours du temps.


	14. Chapter 14 : Prise de Contacts

_Bonjour à tous.  
_

 _Cette semaine encore, les pions se mettent en place. Mais surtout, Sonny cherche à entrer en contact avec ceux qui peuvent faire avancer son enquête. Malheureusement pour lui, l'univers de Galactik Football est un monde de conspirations à bien des niveaux, et les personnes influentes sont dures à joindre..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 **Prise de Contacts**

« Sonny ? »

Le chef des pirates relève la tête sur son second.

« Stevens et les autres t'attendent.

\- Très bien, j'arrive. »

Corso regarde le visage fatigué de son capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.

Sonny ne répond pas tout de suite. Il pousse un profond soupir qui achève d'alarmer son ami, mais il le calme vite en déclarant :

« J'ai essayé d'appeler D'Jok hier soir. Il n'a pas répondu.

\- Oh. Bah, pas la peine de te tourmenter, il était sûrement sorti. Réessaie aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais bien, mais… Nous sommes d'accord que l'hypothèse actuellement, c'est que le groupement terroriste cherche à affaiblir le Cercle des Fluides en s'attaquant aux équipes de Galactik Football ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, mais quel rapport avec… »

Le second se fige. C'est mauvais. Sonny a tendance à ne pas savoir se contrôler quand il est émotionnellement concerné par une situation.

« Sonny…

\- Bon, ne faisons pas attendre Stevens plus longtemps. »

Corso serre les poings en regardant le dos de son capitaine s'éloigner. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Maddox les attire dans cette histoire…

* * *

« Alors, bourreau des cœurs ? Maintenant qu'on est seuls tous les deux, tu vas peut-être me donner des détails ? »

Micro-Ice sort de la salle de bain en frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux noirs avec une serviette, avant de jeter celle-ci en plein sur le visage de D'Jok, qui l'ignorait de façon ostentatoire.

« Allez Jok ! Te fais pas prier comme ça ! »

Le rouquin retire lentement la serviette de ses yeux pour pouvoir jeter un regard désapprobateur à son ami.

« Vous allez me lâcher, avec ça ?

\- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas quelques détails ! annonce joyeusement le petit brun.

\- Et ben voilà, tu sais qu'elle est blonde, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. »

Mais malgré l'air grognon de son ami, Micro-Ice refuse de lâcher prise :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude t'aime bien ça, quand des inconnus reconnaissent ton talent !

\- Mon talent ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ?

\- Ben quoi ? D'après Anna, tu as été le sujet d'une sévère battle royal !

\- 'Tain, celle-là, si elle avait pu la fermer…

\- Oh arrête, t'as plutôt bien fini la soirée ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

\- Mice, j'ai fini la soirée complètement torché ! Je me suis réveillé dans le lit de cette fille ce matin sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivé ! Alors excuse-moi si je me sens pas d'humeur à frimer ! »

La révélation refroidit un peu le tempérament enflammé de son camarade de chambre. Cela dit, son but était de détourner D'Jok de Mei. Sur ce point, c'est plutôt une réussite. Alors autant ne pas se laisser abattre.

« Tu veux dire que tu te souviens de rien ? C'est dommage. Enfin, ça vaut peut-être mieux. »

Scandalisé par le sous-entendu, le rouquin lance son oreiller sur son ami. Qui l'esquive aisément avant de lui tirer la langue.

« Occupe-toi donc de TES performances, toi !

\- Bah, tu sais, moi, mes performances… »

D'Jok le regarde avec étonnement tandis qu'il se rhabille tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je raconte. À chaque fois que je veux faire une déclaration à une fille, y a un truc qui foire. Et c'est pas maintenant que je sais absolument pas si je préfère Zoelin ou Yuki que ça va changer ! »

L'ancien capitaine reste estomaqué devant le naturel avec lequel Micro-Ice aborde ce sujet. Ils ont quand même vingt-et-un ans…

« Mais… Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Sais pas. Continuer à passer du temps avec les deux et voir comment la situation évolue.

\- …Tu comptes faire ça encore longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Si je me presse, c'est un coup à regretter mon choix ça ! Heureusement, j'ai tout mon temps. Mais détourne donc pas la conversation, toi ! »

Pris en faute, brutalement ramené au sujet qu'il souhaite éviter, D'Jok ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien à dire.

« Je veux bien que la situation te semble bizarre – enfin, j'en sais rien, ça m'est jamais arrivé – mais on fait quand même pire, comme fin de soirée !

\- Tu parles. T'as jamais eu à soutenir le regard d'une fille quand elle se rend compte que t'as oublié son prénom… »

Micro-Ice grimace à cette mention.

« Ouais, bon, d'accord, c'est pas top. Mais t'es le grand D'Jok ! Le meilleur de joueur de la galaxie ! Après moi, bien sûr, mais j'ai déjà deux prétendantes, ça me suffit. Bref, ça vaut des points tout ça !

\- Quoi, tu penses que je devrais la revoir ?

\- Moi je pense rien de spécial. Mais si t'en as envie, tu perds rien à essayer.

\- Ouais… Sans doute que non…

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure du dîner, hein ! »

* * *

Sonny Blackbones pénètre dans une pièce de taille moyenne qui semble servir de salle de réunion. Dépourvue de fenêtre, elle présente des murs orangés exempts de tout habillage. Des tables sont disposées en son centre dans un cercle approximatif. Assis autour de ces dernières, les sept membres de l'équipe de Galactik Football pirate attendent d'entendre pourquoi leur chef les a convoqués.

Il se joint à leur cercle tandis que Corso s'assied à sa droite.

« Bonjour tout le monde, entame-t-il. Je vais être bref, je pense que Kate vous a déjà mis au courant des grandes lignes. Pour comprendre la situation, j'ai un besoin urgent d'entrer en contact avec le Cercle des Fluides. Alors désolé de ne pas vous laisser conserver ce secret comme je vous l'avais initialement promis mais vous DEVEZ me mettre en contact avec le membre affilié à l'équipe. »

Face à lui, les joueurs accusent le coup. Seul leur capitaine soutient son regard sans ciller. C'est un homme au visage triangulaire un peu maigre, habité par un long nez étroit, des lèvres fines actuellement pincées, et de grands yeux gris aciers assez déroutants. Des cheveux blonds s'élèvent en une masse désordonnée au-dessus de son crâne et semblent défier toute gravité. Habituellement, cette fantaisie est soulignée par son attitude enjouée, mais pour l'instant il retourne l'image de celui qui se sent trahi.

« T'es au courant que te communiquer cette info pourrait faire disqualifier l'équipe ? »

Il prononce ces mots d'une voix décontractée, mais tous peuvent sentir la tension qu'il cherche à cacher. Stevens fait partie de ces joueurs qui vivent pour le football. Il rêve d'un jour tenir dans sa main la Cup et de la brandir devant l'univers entier. Peu importe les risques, compte tenu de leur situation de fugitifs, il s'est toujours battu bec et ongle pour que son chef consente à maintenir l'équipe des pirates. Et s'il nourrit un profond respect à l'égard de Sonny Blackbones, le sacrifice qu'il lui demande n'est pas des moindres.

« J'en ai bien conscience Stevens. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps dans des moyens détournés. On parle de la sécurité de la galaxie toute entière, le Cercle des Fluides n'a pas le droit de faire de la rétention comme ils le font. Pas avec les enjeux actuels. »

Stevens garde le silence. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, déchiré entre son âme de pirate et son orgueil de joueur. C'est finalement un autre pirate qui vient rompre le silence :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de nous laisser mettre en place une entrevue ? »

Sonny se tourne vers celui qui vient de parler. Hawkins, le gardien. Il est bâti sur le même modèle que son capitaine et arbore comme lui un visage maigre qui laisse ressortir des pommettes saillantes, mais sa mâchoire est plus large et ses yeux noisettes sont légèrement tombant, ce qui peut lui donner un air un peu fatigué. Air renforcé par ses cheveux bruns-roux ébouriffés qui laissent croire qu'il vient de tomber du lit.

Le chef des pirates réfléchit. Ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est d'entrer en contact. Il ne se leurre pas. Il a parfaitement conscience que peu importe ses arguments, si le Cercle a refusé toute information à Maddox, ce n'est pas pour lui faire des confidences. Mais un contact est une porte d'entrée. Qui plus est, il dispose d'un certain nombre de billes en cas de négociation. Oui. Ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est d'entrer en contact.

« D'accord. Je vous laisse champ libre. Mais faites vite. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Sonny se relève, adresse un signe de tête à ses hommes et quitte la pièce, Corso sur ses talons. Pour l'instant, il ne peut que leur faire confiance.

* * *

Les occupants de l'Académie arrivent au compte-gouttes pour le dîner. Chacun commence de manger et une ambiance de jovialité douce s'installe dans la salle-à-manger. Les conversations vont bon train, indépendantes les unes des autres, jusqu'au moment où Ahito se tourne vers Rocket :

« Au fait coach, tu comptes les programmer pour quand, les sélections ? »

Surpris de la question, le jeune homme se détourne de Tia pour faire face à son gardien, et note au passage que toute son équipe a levé les yeux sur lui.

« Ben, je pensais vous en parler demain, mais à priori, dans environ un mois, histoire que l'information ait le temps de circuler. Je vais contacter Callie demain matin. Ça va à tout le monde ?

\- Dans un mois ? demande Thran. Du coup… Le lundi 14 juin ?

\- Heu ouais, ça doit être ça. »

D'Jok sursaute à la mention de la date et se tourne instinctivement vers Micro-Ice. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air d'avoir relevé et continue de manger tranquillement. Mais son ami le connaît trop bien pour se laisser prendre. Il se penche discrètement vers lui :

« Mice ?

\- Je sais, D'Jok, soupire-t-il.

\- Si tu lui demandes de décaler un peu, il acceptera sûrement…

\- Pas la peine. Les sélections ne vont pas durer jusqu'à minuit.

\- T'es sûr que ça ira pour ta mère ?

\- Mais oui, inutile d'en faire un fromage ! »

Le ton cassant qu'a pris le petit brun dissuade D'Jok de continuer. Après tout il a raison. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il ne peut pas libérer toute sa journée du 14 juin. Mais de savoir qu'il aurait été si facile de décaler les sélections met l'ancien capitaine un peu mal à l'aise. Ceci dit, il peut comprendre pourquoi son ami n'a pas voulu attirer l'attention sur lui. Il espère juste que ça n'aura pas de conséquence sur son jugement…

« Je pensais demander à Aarch de venir, » continue Rocket, inconscient du dialogue entre deux de ses attaquants.

Une vague d'approbation retentit autour de la table. Ces sélections ont subitement pris une allure de retrouvailles dont la perspective leur est agréable. Seul Micro-Ice semble se contenir plus que d'ordinaire. Mais mis à part D'Jok, personne ne le relève.

* * *

Stevens s'est retiré dans ses quartiers. Il est le seul à savoir où joindre le membre du Cercle des Fluides qui leur est affecté, et ce dans le but de limiter les risques de fuites justement. Quand l'équipe des pirates s'était constituée, soulevant une vague médiatique sans précédent, Hakuro les avaient approchés lors de leur premier match. Il s'était présenté dans leur vestiaire, où leur immunité était encore effective au même titre que sur le terrain, et leur avait proposé ses services en tant qu'attaché presse. Ils avaient refusé. S'en était suivie une longue période de négociation. À chaque match, chaque apparition programmé, l'homme était présent et relançait son offre. Mais les pirates étaient d'un naturel prudent, pour ne pas dire méfiant, et ils avaient de toute façon constaté que la meilleure politique de communication à leur sujet était justement de ne pas communiquer. Leurs fans adoraient découvrir leur plan d'évasion en fin de match.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'Hakuro avait fini par se résigner à leur dévoiler sa véritable identité. Il leur avait révélé que chaque équipe était encadrée en secret par un membre du Cercle pour surveiller autant les dérives que les évolutions de Fluides.

Du fait de leur situation particulière, le Cercle leur a concédé de ne pas révéler leur position. Mais ils rencontrent Hakuro avant chaque match et une ligne protégée existe entre Stevens et lui. Seulement, ce traitement de faveur a une contrepartie : ils ne doivent parler de lui à aucun prix et garder absolument le secret sur les agissements du Cercle. Seul Sonny a été mis au courant de l'existence de leur chaperon, en sa qualité de chef des pirates, ainsi que Bennett, qui est le capitaine de vaisseau affilié à l'équipe et qui risque donc d'intervenir s'il pense que ses joueurs sont repérés par qui que ce soit.

Et aujourd'hui, voilà que Stevens est forcé de remettre en cause le fonctionnement de leur relation dans son ensemble. Il n'aime pas ça. Mais il comprend. Il espère qu'Hakuro comprendra aussi.

Il sort en soupirant son holophone dédié et lance la communication. Il souhaite plus ou moins que son contact ne réponde pas. Comme ça il sera de bonne foi en disant à Sonny qu'il ne peut rien pour lui. Mais Hakuro répond toujours.

« Stevens ? »

L'image tremblotante d'un homme grand et sec s'élève au-dessus de l'écran de communication du pirate. Le minuscule visage carré parcouru de légères rides se lève avec bienveillance vers lui et des pattes d'oie s'accentuent autour de ses yeux bleus foncés lorsqu'il sourit. Il n'est pas vraiment vieux, malgré ses cheveux poivre et sel, la cinquantaine tout au plus. Mais quand Stevens le voit, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à un gentil grand-père content de revoir ses petits-enfants. C'est perturbant.

« Salut Hakuro.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Stevens soupire encore une fois. Puisqu'il faut y aller.

« C'est au sujet des attentats. »

Le sourire ne faiblit pas. La position bouge à peine. Mais les pirates sont doués pour lire les gens. Et pour Stevens, qui a toujours cultivé ce talent pour s'en servir sur le terrain, la crispation est flagrante.

« Les pirates sont accusés, Hakuro.

\- Une méprise bien cruelle.

\- Et Sonny est bien décidé à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. Il veut te parler. Et je ne suis pas vraiment en position de dire non, tu comprends ? »

Le membre du Cercle reste silencieux. Il a quitté son sourire pour une expression de concentration. Il semble peser le pour et le contre des choix qui s'offre à lui.

« Très bien. Nous devons beaucoup à Sonny Blackbones, aussi j'accepte de mettre en place un rendez-vous holophonique. Je te propose de l'organiser dans deux jours, à huit heures horloge galactique standard. Mais ne fondez pas de trop grands espoirs sur moi, je n'ai que peu de choses à vous dire.

\- D'accord, je lui ferai passer le message. »

Son interlocuteur raccroche et Stevens se retrouve à fixer l'écran vide.

« Peu de choses à nous dire. Qu'en est-il de ce que tu ne nous diras pas, Hakuro ? » murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Stevens lui a dit deux jours. Si Hakuro a demandé un délai, c'est parce qu'il compte s'entretenir avec le Cercle. Sonny réprime un sourire mauvais. Tant mieux. Plus vite il verra comment agissent les hautes sphères du Cercle, plus vite il pourra décider de la marche à suivre. Et si on le contacte directement depuis le siège du Cercle… Après tout, il est un pirate.

Sa main se serre sur son holophone. Il comptait réessayer d'appeler son fils, mais il hésite sur le comportement à avoir. Lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien dans l'attentat de Shandahaar d'accord, mais après quoi ? Le prévenir que ce n'est pas le seul qui a eu lieu ? Lui dire que les joueurs de Galactik Football sont visés ? Le laisser dans l'ignorance pour le protéger ?

Corso a raison, quand il est impliqué personnellement, il est incapable de faire les bons choix. Mais maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ce fils qu'il croyait perdu à jamais, maintenant qu'il revoit les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait chaque fois qu'il le regarde, il refuse d'envisager qu'il puisse disparaître à nouveau.

Parfois, quand ses crimes passés l'empêchent de dormir, il se demande ce qui se serait passé si sa femme et lui avait élevé leur enfant eux-mêmes. Si Bleylock n'avait pas existé, s'il n'avait pas trouvé la formule du métafluide, si la fuite n'avait pas été compromise… Ce ne sont pas les embranchements qui manquent. Est-ce que son fils aurait quand même été un passionné de football ? Est-ce qu'il serait parvenu à l'intéresser à la science ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été plus timide, plus modeste ? Est-ce qu'ils en auraient fait un gosse pourri gâté persuadé que le monde lui doit quelque chose ? D'Jok est un bon garçon. Si les regrets l'étreignent au point parfois de l'empêcher de respirer normalement, Sonny reste reconnaissant à Maya d'avoir élevé son fils comme elle l'a fait et d'avoir su lui fournir tout l'amour dont un enfant peut rêver. Mais parfois il la hait. Il la hait d'avoir pris une place qui ne lui revenait pas.

« Alita… murmure-t-il dans le silence qui l'entoure. Alita, pardonne-moi… »

Assis sur le bord de sa couchette, la tête dans les mains, son holophone toujours serré convulsivement, Sonny Blackbones, chef des pirates, symbole d'une opposition puissante au système en place, sujet de l'admiration d'un nombre incalculable de citoyens, Sonny Blackbones se met à sangloter.

* * *

D'Jok se laisse tomber sur son lit. La journée n'a pas été particulièrement éprouvante, mais les derniers évènements le poussent vers ses limites. Il jette un regard sur le lit d'en face et constate que Micro-Ice a sorti sa console portable. Il hésite à se coucher. Il n'est pas encore vraiment tard, si c'est pour tourner des heures sans dormir, il ferait aussi bien de s'abstenir.

Peu motivé, le rouquin sort son holophone dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour sur l'holoweb sans avoir à se relever, mais il est coupé dans son élan lorsque sa sonnerie retentit. Le son qui résonne subitement le fait sursauter, il manque de lâcher son holophone et décroche plus par panique qu'autre chose, malgré le numéro inconnu, sous le regard intrigué de Micro-Ice.

« A… Allo ?

\- Allo, D'Jok ? »

C'est une voix de femme qu'il entend. Une voix qu'il reconnaît vaguement mais qu'il ne remet pas vraiment.

« Euh…Ouais ?

\- C'est…la fille de cette nuit.

\- Tiffany ! » s'exclame le jeune homme, subitement alerte.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, son ami s'est également redressé avec vivacité avant de se précipiter à ses côtés pour tendre l'oreille. D'Jok lui écrase une main sur le visage pour essayer d'éloigner son oreille du combiné sans faire trop de bruit.

Il entend un petit rire s'échapper du combiné.

« Tu t'es souvenu de mon prénom ? Ça me fait plaisir. »

Il se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine de cheveux tandis que Micro-Ice, toujours en lutte active pour écouter, pouffe de rire silencieusement.

« Ouais, je… Je suis désolé pour ce matin… Mais pour ma défense, j'étais à la bourre…

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Le ton est moins froid que ce qu'il aurait cru.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Micro-Ice le fusille du regard depuis le sol où il vient de tomber.

« Rien du tout. »

D'Jok se lève et court s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever.

« En fait je… Je t'appelais pour que tu ne te sentes pas obligé de le faire.

\- …Quoi ? »

Il a été trop lent, Micro-Ice a eu le temps de se jeter sur la porte, et ils poussent de tout leur poids chacun de leur côté.

« Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, surtout que ça fait même pas une journée… Mon dieu, je dois te donner l'impression d'être cinglée !

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! »

Micro-Ice lâche d'un coup et D'Jok manque de s'étaler, mais il se rattrape de justesse et parvient à mettre un tour de verrou avant de contempler triomphalement la poignée qui s'agite.

« Tant mieux. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir appelé mon téléphone avec le tien pour avoir ton numéro…

\- Hein ? Heu, oui, non, enfin je veux dire, pas de soucis !

\- Tant mieux alors. Enfin voilà, je t'ai dit ce que je voulais te dire, alors... salut.

\- Heu, ouais, salut… Je veux dire, attends ! »

Il laisse couler quelques secondes de silence, indécis quant à ce qu'il devrait dire.

« Écoute, je… Enfin, ce qui s'est passé… Je veux dire… »

Il soupire, un peu largué.

« Désolé, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai bouffon, là…

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

\- Je me demandais… Ça te dirait, qu'on se revoit ? »

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il se sent encore plus stupide. Elle l'a appelé pour lui dire de ne pas la rappeler. Le matin même, il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Il va se faire jeter, c'est sûr, et Micro-Ice est un imbécile.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir !

\- Q…Quoi ? »

Un rire cristallin retentit dans le combiné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mercredi soir ?

\- Heu, bah, je…ok ?

\- Super ! Tu passes me prendre à huit heures ?

\- Ouais ?

\- À mercredi, alors ! Salut !

\- Ouais, euh, salut… »

Un peu hébété de la rapidité de l'échange, D'Jok fixe son holophone. Mais un grincement lui fait relever la tête pour apercevoir la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre lentement et découvre Thran un tournevis à la main, Micro-Ice accroché à ses épaules.


	15. Chapter 15 : Le Nom

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Que dire pour introduire ce chapitre, si ce n'est que Sonny est de plus en plus sur les nerfs avec la menace qui pèse sur son fils, et que voir le chef des Pirates dans cet état est loin d'être au goût de tout le monde. Mais peut-être pas pour les raisons que vous pensez._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 **Le Nom**

Sonny entre d'un pas décidé dans la salle de communication. Puisque le Cercle des Fluides ne joue pas franc-jeu, il ne voit pas de raison de ne pas faire de même.

« Artie, tout le monde est en place ? demande-t-il via un émetteur sur son poignet.

\- Affirmatif Sonny, on attend plus qu'Hakuro. »

Le pirate hoche la tête pour lui-même d'un air appréciateur. Il prend place sur le siège central et fait signe à Corso de les connecter. La fête peut commencer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leur contact les appelle comme prévu. Corso accepte la communication, et la salle s'emplit de silhouettes bleutées. Hakuro à gauche, Dame Simbaï à droite, et Brim Balarius en personne au centre.

« Bonjour M. Blackbones, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Je vous remercie de m'accorder cette entrevue, lui répond le pirate.

\- C'est tout naturel. Après ce que vous avez fait pour mon estimé prédécesseur, Brim Simbra, accepter de m'entretenir avec vous est la moindre des choses. »

Sonny ne parvient pas à savoir si ces mots doivent le réjouir ou au contraire l'assombrir. Considèrent-ils payer leur dette par la simple entrevue ou lui font-ils savoir qu'ils sont dans de bonnes dispositions à son égard ? Ce jeu de langue de bois commence déjà à travailler ses nerfs.

« J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'en venir directement aux faits, mais je pense qu'il nous sera profitable à tous de ne pas perdre de temps. Comme vous le savez, la petite planète de Shandahaar a été victime d'un attentat. Et le duc Maddox s'est empressé de calmer les foules en rejetant la faute sur les Pirates. Je vous demanderai de passer outre l'illégalité de mes actes, je me suis immédiatement rendu sur place pour en apprendre plus et laver notre nom. Je pensais trouver d'éventuels ennemis de l'équipe, mais les joueurs semblent n'avoir aucun détracteur particulier. J'en viens donc à mon ultime recours : la suspension dont ils sont victimes. »

Les trois personnages qui lui font face l'observent en silence tandis qu'il débite ces explications, imperturbables. De toute évidence, ils étaient déjà au courant de son escapade. Mais puisque Kate était avec eux, c'est sans doute logique. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Maddox ait bien couvert ses traces.

« Vous comprendrez, j'en suis sûr, énonce lentement le Grand Maître, que l'éthique nous interdit de révéler les raisons de la suspension de l'équipe shandahaarienne.

\- L'éthique ? reprend-il, incrédule.

\- Tout être est faillible. Lorsqu'une erreur est commise, nous décidons du châtiment mais une fois celui-ci achevé, la dette est payée et nul ne mérite d'être poursuivi par son passé. »

Sonny a envie de hurler au chef du Cercle que ce qu'il dit n'est rien d'autre qu'un ramassis d'inepties. Et s'il résiste à cette pulsion première, il ne parvient pas à s'interdire une remarque acide :

« Moi qui croyais que vous mainteniez un tel secret pour couvrir vos fautes, je vous dois des excuses. »

Il doit néanmoins leur reconnaître que tous trois restent de marbre.

« Écoutez, reprend-il, en d'autres circonstances, je n'insisterais pas. Mais considérez bien que mes hommes sont accusés de meurtre ! Nous ne pouvons pas laissez la situation s'enliser, nous avons besoin de réponses avant que tout indice ne disparaisse définitivement !

\- Nous en avons bien conscience. Cependant, nous pouvons vous assurer que l'interdiction de Fluide de l'équipe shandahaarienne n'a pas de lien avec l'attaque. Vous donner ces informations ne servirait qu'à vous envoyer sur une fausse piste.

\- Puis-je vous demander comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûrs ?

\- Disons que d'autres éléments nous permettent de faire cette affirmation.

\- Vous voulez parler des autres attaques ? »

Bien qu'ils l'aient plutôt bien réprimée, la stupéfaction s'est observée quelques secondes sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs. Sonny se surprend à être satisfait de les avoir déstabilisés.

« Parce que si c'est votre seule raison, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'un motif plus personnel ne s'est pas glissé dans le plan de grande envergure de ce groupement ?

\- Je vois que vous êtes bien informé.

\- Je suis un pirate. J'ai un réseau clandestin très étendu. »

Quel dommage qu'aucun membre de ce réseau n'ait vu au-delà de l'écran de fumée que vous avez mis en place, rumine-t-il en silence.

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les potentiels détracteurs de l'équipe shandahaarienne sont sous contrôle et qu'ils n'auraient pas eu la moindre possibilité de prendre part à l'attaque.

\- Et concernant ceux qui revendiquent l'attaque ? »

Brim Balarius semble soupeser la situation. Sonny soutient son regard sans pupille, déterminé à passer l'examen qu'on lui fait passer. Puis le Grand Maître soupire et annonce :

« Concernant ce groupement, nous ne savons malheureusement que très peu de choses. Ils ont pour l'instant bien couverts leurs traces, tâche facilitée par leur choix de cibles. Ils n'ont fait aucune demande, diffusé aucun manifeste, nous sommes plongés dans l'inconnu. Ils ne nous ont laissé qu'une chose. Un nom. Ludi Circenses. »

* * *

Devon dévoile sa dernière carte, et sous le regard dépité de ses quatre opposants, à savoir Micro-Ice, D'Jok, Ahito et Tia, emporte la mise. Mei, Sinedd et Mark se félicitent de s'être couché à la manche précédente tandis que Rocket et Anna discute de sa chance insolente et émettent les premières suppositions de triche de la soirée.

« Hors de question que je reste sur un échec ! D'Jok ! C'est ton tour de distribuer les cartes ! Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Mais le rouquin regarde l'heure avant de répondre :

« Désolé Mice, je dois y aller, moi. »

Sous les yeux scandalisés de son meilleur ami, il fait passer le paquet de cartes à Mark et se lève. Mais ses espoirs de s'éclipser sans faire de vagues sont vite réduits à néant.

« Ben alors ? Où tu vas ? »

Étrangement, ce n'est pas sa pile électrique de camarade de chambre qui se dévoue pour l'afficher mais Ahito. Et dix regards curieux se lèvent vers lui, Thran ayant même daigné lever le nez de son écran.

« J'ai… J'ai rendez-vous. »

Évidemment, l'affirmation n'éteint pas l'éclat de curiosité qu'il voit dans tous les yeux qui sont fixés sur lui. Elle se contente au contraire de la teinter d'une touche d'amusement.

« Ah ! Je le savais ! s'écrie Micro-Ice. Quand je pense que t'as rien voulu nous dire après son coup de fil !

\- Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû vous dire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée, je te signale !

\- Pas avec ton meilleur ami !

\- Un coup de fil ? »

Sourde aux chamailleries affectueuses des deux attaquants, Tia pose la question qui est sur toutes les lèvres. Thran lui répond de bon cœur :

« Il semblerait que la blonde ait appelé.

\- Quoi, déjà ? s'étonne Mei.

\- Ben ouais.

\- Tout ça pour un roux, lance tranquillement Sinedd avant de se prendre un coup taquin sur le bras de sa petit-amie.

\- En tout cas, y en a une qui est accro, poursuit Mark, moqueur.

\- Eh, du calme, elle appelait pour me dire qu'elle me prendrait pas pour un salop si je voulais pas la revoir !

\- Du coup, tu la revois, conclut Mei.

\- Ben… Ouais ! Elle a l'air cool, cette fille ! Et puis ça veut dire quoi, du coup je la revois ?

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle a bien manœuvré, poursuit Anna. Elle t'a habilement donné son numéro sans pour autant te donner l'impression qu'elle te courait après… »

D'Jok reste bouche-bée devant les suppositions.

« Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance après tout, enchaîne rapidement Mei. Dans le fond, si elle te plaît, ça devrait plutôt te flatter qu'elle fasse ce genre d'efforts. »

Un peu égaré, le rouquin hoche la tête avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

« Je suppose que j'ai gaffé ? demande piteusement Anna.

\- Dis-moi, tu penses que tous les gens sont aussi manipulateurs, ou seulement les filles ? »

Elle se tourne vers Thran pour se défendre mais croise des yeux rieurs et se contente de lui envoyer un coussin dans la figure.

« Me provoque pas trop Anna, mon programme est presque fini, alors attends toi au pire, répond-il avec un grand sourire qui fait froid dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour D'Jok… »

Les Snowkids se tournent avec étonnement vers Mei, qui vient de prononcer ce souhait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demande Ahito.

\- Anna a parfaitement raison, cette fille a l'air d'une sacrée manipulatrice. Je lui ai déjà fait assez de mal avec mes coups tordus, alors j'espère qu'elle fait vraiment ça parce qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, c'est tout. »

Ses paroles jettent un froid dans la pièce. Mais leur ancien capitaine est un grand garçon après tout. Il devrait s'en sortir seul. Sûrement.

* * *

« Maria ? »

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année bien tassées, des pattes d'oie autour d'un regard acéré et un menton pointu sous ses lèvres pincées, se passe une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, fins et plats, d'une longueur ridicule.

« Résultat mitigé. »

Sonny lui fait signe de développer.

« On a réussi à entrer. Et à copier une partie des données. Mais leurs firewalls étaient franchement complexes à craquer et la communication n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse tout prendre tout en masquant nos traces. Évidemment, tout ce qu'on a pu sortir est crypté.

\- Une idée du temps qu'il vous faudra ?

\- Pas tant que je n'ai pas commencé à bosser dessus.

\- Préviens-moi dès que vous avez quelque chose.

\- Compte sur moi. »

Le chef des pirates laisse ses hackeurs se concentrer sur leur tâche et sort de leur antre, Artie et Corso à ses côtés.

« Alors Sonny ? Quelle est la suite des opérations ? demande Artie d'un ton léger, persuadé que son mentor a déjà tout planifié.

\- Alors on attend, lui répond-on d'un ton sec et contrarié. Tant que l'équipe de Maria n'obtient pas de résultat, on peut considérer que ce dialogue avec le Cercle des Fluides n'a servi à rien. Pour l'instant, on peut seulement se féliciter qu'ils n'aient pas découvert l'intrusion.

\- Allez Sonny, sois pas si défaitiste ! tente de le dérider sa jeune recrue. On a quand même découvert le nom de l'ennemi !

\- Et tu veux faire quoi avec ce nom, tu peux me le dire ?

\- Ben je…

\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre en priant pour que nos hackeurs trouvent quelque chose de concluant et scruter l'info galactique à la recherche de n'importe quel accident suspect. »

Artie veut ajouter un mot, n'importe quoi qui pourrait rendre son calme à son capitaine, mais Corso lui pose la main sur l'épaule pour le retenir.

« Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, j'ai des heures de sommeil à récupérer. »

Et sans un regard en arrière, il se dirige d'un pas vif et furieux vers son vaisseau pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Une fois qu'il est hors de vue, le jeune homme se tourne vers le second :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Corso ne répond pas tout de suite, le regard rivé sur le tournant d'où a disparu son capitaine. Puis il semble brusquement se rappeler que son camarade attend une réponse et se tourne vers lui :

« Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il essaie de joindre D'Jok sans succès. Cette histoire l'inquiète vraiment tu sais, il craint beaucoup une attaque dirigée contre les Snowkids. »

Artie se tend imperceptiblement à cette déclaration. Alors c'est ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'inquiète du sort de ses troupes que le grand Sonny Blackbones est aussi à cran ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas parce que les pirates sont traités en vulgaires assassins qu'il s'énerve si facilement. C'est uniquement la maigre possibilité que ce fils sorti de nulle part il y a cinq ans soit ciblé qui le met dans cet état. Après tout c'est vrai, pourquoi Sonny se préoccuperait-il plus de ses frères d'armes, qu'il connaît depuis une vingtaine d'année pour certains ? Même lui il le connaît depuis plus longtemps que ce gosse qui est tout juste bon à briller sur un stade.

« Artie ? »

Il sursaute en entendant la voix sombre du second l'appeler, un brin anxieux.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais ! Ouais, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Corso contemple un peu dubitatif l'immense sourire que lui fait leur plus jeune membre. Artie lui a toujours donné l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais il a eu plusieurs occasions de constater que son jeune ami est l'un des meilleurs menteurs parmi tous ceux que peut compter la galaxie. Il secoue la tête. Les états d'âme du garçon ne le concernent pas. À l'instant présent, ce qui compte pour lui c'est de tirer les pirates d'affaire.

« Gamin, tu pourrais en chercher un peu plus sur ce nom ?

\- Ce nom ? Tu veux dire, heu… Ludi Circenses ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je doute qu'il ait été choisi par hasard. Je peux te charger de creuser ça ?

\- Pas de problèmes, je suis sur le coup ! »

Après un salut singeant les pratiques de la Technoïde, le jeune pirate quitte son aîné, tâchant de ne plus penser aux liens du sang et aux injustices du destin.

* * *

Il n'est pas si tard que ça. Bon, il est pas loin d'une heure du matin. Mais c'est pas si tard que ça. C'est ce que D'Jok se répétait en marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir de l'Académie. Son rendez-vous a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Il sera éclaté à l'entrainement demain. Mais tant pis, c'était franchement une super soirée. Cette fille est…Waouh. Elle le subjugue tellement qu'il ne trouve aucun adjectif pour lui rendre justice. Un sourire de vainqueur se plaque sur son visage quand il pense à elle. Même si ç'a commencé bizarrement, il peut enfin se dire qu'il a surmonté sa rupture avec Mei. En fait, si on lui demande à l'instant, il dira que Tiffany est bien plus intéressante que son ex-petite-amie. Et il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'il répond avec mauvaise foi.

Le jeune sportif s'immobilise un instant devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec son meilleur ami. Il plaque son oreille sur le panneau et, rassuré de n'entendre aucun bruit, il retire ses chaussures en sautillant successivement sur chaque pied avant d'entrer. Il rejoint son lit à pas de loup, dépose ses basket sur le côté et commence d'enlever son t-shirt en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible lorsqu'un choc mou mais violent le propulse sur son matelas alors qu'il pousse une exclamation étouffée assez pitoyable. Puis quelqu'un allume la lumière et l'éclat cru de leurs lampes de chevet l'agresse. Il met plusieurs secondes avant de voir à travers ses yeux larmoyants que Micro-Ice se trouve à genoux au-dessus de lui et brandit un oreiller avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Non non non non non no-hmmpfff ! »

Les coups de coussin pleuvent sur son visage tandis qu'il se débat comme il peut, moitié riant moitié suppliant.

« Alors comme ça on voulait aller se coucher sans rien raconter à son meilleur ami, hein ? On pensait qu'on pourrait s'enfoncer bien tranquille dans son lit ? On croyait qu'on pourrait échapper à l'interrogatoire du grand détective Micro-Ice ?

\- C'est bon ! Stop ! Arrête ! Je me rends ! Je vais parler ! Je vais parler ! »

Finalement, son ami se lasse de le martyriser et la tête du petit brun apparaît avec un sourire rayonnant derrière l'oreiller.

« Mince Mice ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'attends dans le noir ?

\- Sais pas. Une heure ? Deux ? J'arrivais pas à dormir en fait. »

Il s'abstient de préciser qu'à cause de Mei il se faisait un sang d'encre à l'idée que son ami pourrait tomber sur une manipulatrice sans scrupule.

« Alors alors alors ? »

Il lui a sauté dessus sans trop réfléchir, se disant surtout qu'il ne supporterait pas de passer toute la nuit à se poser des questions. Mais l'expression qu'il a vue entre deux coups d'oreiller l'a rasséréné, et il est hors de question qu'il n'ait pas plus de détails sur son origine !

« Alors quoi ?

\- Alors Tiffany ? Raconte !

\- Mais raconter quoi ?

\- Je sais pas ! Tout ce qu'i raconter ! »

D'Jok se met à rire devant l'enthousiasme de Micro-Ice.

« Mice, se décide-t-il finalement, tu peux pas savoir. Cette fille elle est… waouh !

\- Waouh ?

\- Waouh.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil, mon pote. »

* * *

Thran marche silencieusement dans le couloir, son ordinateur sous le bras. Ahito dort depuis des heures – quelle surprise – et il redoute que ce soit le cas de tous les habitants de l'Académie. Mais quand il passe devant la chambre de ses deux amis d'enfance, il s'étonne de voir de la lumière et d'entendre une discussion apparemment animée. Apparemment, Micro-Ice aura des infos à faire tourner, dans les prochains jours.

Le jeune homme poursuit sa route et les portes des chambres défilent sous ses yeux. Il s'arrête finalement devant l'un des panneaux et lève la main pour frapper, un peu hésitant. C'est vrai qu'il est tard. Mais ils ne se sont pas couchés il y a si longtemps que ça. Il pourrait attendre le lendemain, rien ne presse. Mais tant qu'à faire, il aimerait autant éviter que toute l'équipe joue les publics. Et puis, il n'est pas tout à fait autorisé à bidouiller les programmes de l'holotraineur. Même si Clamp le laisserait probablement faire. Et Rocket se laisserait sûrement convaincre. Mais dans le doute, il s'est quand même abstenu jusque-là de préciser que sa revanche utiliserait leur outil principal d'entrainement.

Bah, après tout, rien ne l'empêche de tenter sa chance maintenant. D'autant que mettre son programme en marche de nuit n'est pas complètement inintéressant. Même si une fois immergé, il sait d'expérience qu'il n'est pas facile de garder la notion du temps et donc de l'heure extérieure. Sur ces considérations somme toute assez inutiles, il lève la main gauche – la droite lui servant à porter son bijou de technologie contre son cœur – et cogne doucement son index replié sur le battant. Puis il tend l'oreille, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Au bout d'une minute, il réitère et attend encore une fois, plus ou moins déjà résigné à laisser sa cible dormir. Mais cette fois-ci, il entend un bruissement dans la chambre. Et peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre avec un chuintement léger.

Anna apparaît, une expression interrogative sur un visage parfaitement éveillé, à moitié masqué par sa main qui maintient son bandeau à hauteur d'œil. Cependant, ses cheveux sont en bataille et elle est déjà en pyjama, un t-shirt bleu un peu trop grand pour elle et un bas de jogging en coton gris.

« Thran ?

\- Je te réveille pas ?

\- Oh, non. Je viens à peine de me coucher en fait.

\- En ce cas… »

Il brandit son ordinateur, un sourire doux sur le visage :

« Est-ce que ça te tenterait de découvrir ma vengeance ?

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Tu préfères avoir un public ? demande-t-il, taquin.

\- Oh, non, je ne ressens pas ce besoin impérieux d'être admirée. Mais je pensais que toi, tu voudrais un public.

\- Tu réalises au moins que j'ai dans cet ordinateur de quoi effacer ce petit sourire de ton visage ?

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, le footeux ?

\- Oh, tu vas regretter ces paroles, crois-moi… »

Avec un sourire complice, il l'invite à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de l'holotraineur. La shandahaarienne lui rend son sourire avant de se détourner un instant pour rattacher son bandeau sur son œil. Puis alors qu'elle s'apprête à le suivre, elle revient rapidement sur ses pas, attrape un pull qui traine sur une chaise et accepte enfin de se mettre en marche, pieds nus sur le sol de l'Académie, tandis qu'elle disparaît momentanément dans le vêtement le temps de l'enfiler.


	16. Chapter 16 : Inheritance

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Cette fois-ci, un genre de chapitre hors-série. Enfin, hors-série n'est pas le mot qui convient puisqu'il sert à déclencher quelque chose, mais j'avais surtout envie de m'amuser et d'écrire un petit texte angoissant. Les talents de Thran étaient le prétexte rêvé._

 _Pour le décors, il vient du jeu "Black Mirror", un Point and Click que j'aime beaucoup, et qui n'est pas un jeu d'horreur malgré quelques moments assez perturbants. Si vous aimez ce genre de gameplay, je le conseille (enfin, je n'ai joué qu'au 3, mais j'ai regardé des let's play des deux premiers, et si le 1 ne semble pas indispensable, je regrette de ne pas avoir joué au 2 en premier)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 **Inheritance**

Elle ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, mais debout au centre de la salle d'entrainement des Snowkids, dans le silence de la nuit, même au milieu des lumières crues des néons, Anna commence à regretter d'avoir provoqué Thran. Malgré le gros pull qu'elle se félicite d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler, le froid remonte dans ses jambes par ses pieds nus et elle fait de son mieux pour réprimer ses frissons. En face d'elle, derrière la console de commandes, le défenseur pianote tranquillement pour connecter son ordinateur et importer son programme.

« C'est bon. Ok, faudrait que tu passes un maillot d'entrainement pour que les interactions avec l'holotraineur soient possibles.

\- T'aurais dû me le dire avant. Ben attends, je vais chercher le mien. »

À peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots que l'expression interrogative sur le visage du garçon lui fait se les reprocher.

« T'as un maillot toi ? Je t'avais pris celui de Mei. »

Effectivement, il lui lance un t-shirt jaune qui attendait jusque-là sur un dossier de chaise et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

« …Oui, Dame Simbaï m'en a donné un. »

Mais elle attrape tout de même le vêtement de remplacement, peu désireuse de repousser l'échéance.

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle regarde Thran à la dérobée tandis qu'elle ôte son sweat et passe le t-shirt sur sa tête, par-dessus son haut de pyjama. Aucune méfiance. Juste une curiosité franche pour un fait qu'il ne comprend pas. Bon. C'est déjà ça. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle apprenne à être plus vigilante.

« Je sais pas trop. Pour des simulations peut-être ? En tout cas je ne m'en suis encore jamais servi. »

L'explication a l'air de passer.

« Tu vas donc découvrir ce que ça fait d'entrer dans un holotraineur ! Tu vas voir, c'est impressionnant. »

Plus qu'à jouer correctement la surprise.

« Impressionnant ? Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? demande-t-elle en sentant que c'est la réaction appropriée pour quelqu'un qui ignore que les dimensions intérieures ne correspondent pas du tout aux dimensions extérieures.

\- Tu verras bien. »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et lance enfin son programme. Anna voit avec une légère angoisse les panneaux blancs de l'holotraineur se refermer en un bloc hermétique autour d'elle.

« Bienvenue dans Inheritance. »

Si elle pensait jouer la surprise, elle reste véritablement bouche-bée devant le spectacle qu'elle a sous les yeux. Au lieu du terrain entouré d'un ciel infini aux couleurs vives qu'elle a habituellement sous les yeux, elle se retrouve sur un chemin de terre-battue qui avance en ligne droite et s'enfonce dans un brouillard opaque et sombre. À vrai dire, toute l'atmosphère est grisâtre et il lui est impossible de déterminer d'où vient la lumière. De part et d'autre du chemin, de l'herbe sèche parsème le sol de façon inégale.

« Alors ? »

La voix désincarnée de Thran la fait violemment sursauter.

« Ben c'est… vide. Et… pesant. »

Un petit rire lui répond. Le jeune homme semble content de son effet.

« Avance, c'est moins vide plus loin. »

Hésitante, Anna avance prudemment sur le chemin de terre. À chacun de ses pas, elle croit voir la brume reculer, mais un regard en arrière lui apprend que c'est uniquement pour mieux se refermer dans son dos. Elle frissonne. Pourtant elle ne ressent pas vraiment de froid, malgré ses pieds toujours nus. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, une forme sombre émerge et lui glace le sang. Mais l'immobilité absolue de la chose la pousse à faire quelques pas, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas donner à Thran le plaisir de lui avoir fait prendre la fuite. Et elle se félicite de son sang-froid lorsque, ayant suffisamment approchée, la silhouette torturée d'un arbre mort se dessine suffisamment distinctement pour être reconnaissable.

Au bout d'un temps probablement pas aussi long qu'elle le pense, sa démarche lente l'amène au pied d'un immense portail de fer forgé, ouvragé tout en spirales à son sommet. Encastré entre deux colonnes de pierre qui marquent le commencement d'un mur à moitié effondré, il montre des signes d'usure flagrants mais est néanmoins fermé par une lourde chaine. Anna agrippe deux barreaux du portail et tire dessus. Elle parvient à faire légèrement bouger la grille d'avant en arrière, avec un grincement déplaisant sans pour autant parvenir à dégager un passage. Ce qui la surprend le plus cependant, ce n'est pas le détail de la modélisation ni le réalisme des interactions avec les objets, mais leur contact au toucher. Le fer, la rouille, les plaques d'usure qui se désagrègent sous ses paumes, elle reste bouche-bée devant la sensation, qu'elle n'aurait pas cru si vivace.

« Déjà coincée ? »

Encore une fois, la voix du programmeur lui arrache un sursaut. Depuis qu'elle est dans l'holotraineur, elle est entourée par ce qu'elle identifierait comme le bruit du vent, mais entendu depuis un poste d'intervention lointain.

« Tu casses l'immersion, mon grand !

\- Désolé ! Je disais ça pour t'aider…

\- Thran… Comment t'as fait pour le toucher ? C'est impossible que tu aies pu atteindre un tel niveau de détail en seulement quelques jours !

\- Oh, content de voir que tu réalises le travail que ça représente ! Tu as raison, je n'ai pas programmé tout ça ces derniers jours. C'était un programme que j'avais en cours depuis un bon moment. Et j'avais justement besoin d'une victime pour tester la version bêta.

\- Sadique.

\- Tu l'as cherché ! »

Avec un sourire amusé, Anna se détourne du portail après avoir regardé ses mains et constaté avec une certaine surprise qu'elles n'étaient pas sales. Elle promène son regard sur le peu de paysage qui n'est pas recouvert par le brouillard et avise le mauvais état du mur. Elle s'avance sur sa gauche. L'herbe craque sous ses pas mais la sensation n'est cette fois-ci pas spécialement poussée. Entrer pieds nus n'était pas prévu au programme. Au bout de quelques pas, l'effondrement du mur est tel qu'elle peut escalader des moellons répandus sur le sol pour entrer dans l'espace délimité.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le paysage ne change pas une fois le mur franchi. Dubitative, elle rejoint le chemin qui part du portail, de peur de s'égarer dans la brume si elle s'éloigne des sentiers battus. L'ambiance, le bruit du vent, la faible luminosité, et ce brouillard sans fin, tous ces éléments commencent à lui peser.

« Et je dois faire quoi au juste ? »

Seul le silence se fait entendre.

« Thran ? »

En l'absence de réponse, elle laisse échapper un sifflement exaspéré. Le jeune homme s'amuse sûrement beaucoup derrière son écran. Très bien, elle se débrouillera seule.

Puisqu'elle ne voit rien d'autre à faire, Anna continue de suivre le chemin de terre. Chemin de terre qui s'habille petit à petit de dalles larges autrefois nettes et blanches mais désormais jaunies et régulièrement ébréchées. La végétation aussi se fait légèrement plus dense. De plus en plus de branches transpercent le brouillard çà et là. Puis sans qu'elle y prenne garde, un petit château plus ou moins en ruine apparaît face à elle.

La demeure possède un étage et deux ailes asymétriques qui encadrent une entrée impressionnante dont le porche s'avance sur l'extérieur. Il est surmonté d'une façon assez peu engageante par un balcon qui repose sur d'épaisses colonnes de pierre. Elle peut apercevoir la baie vitrée en forme d'ogive qui mène à ce balcon, à l'étage, baie vitrée au-dessus de laquelle se trouve un vitrail rond au design baroque et complexe. L'aile gauche, plutôt petite, prend fin avec une tour octogonale que surplombe un garde-fou en colonnade. L'aile droite, plus grande, semble à première vue moins extravagante, mais à son extrémité une autre tour plus arrondie s'élève et se termine en créneaux réguliers. Un échafaudage repose contre sa façade latérale, poursuivi par des échelles peu rassurantes apparemment placée là pour permettre d'atteindre le sommet de la tour. De petites tourelles percent le toit de temps à autre, de tailles inégales et aux sommets tous différents, tantôt en pointe couverte de tuiles sombres, tantôt crénelées, tantôt plates. Autour d'elles, le toit est à moitié défoncé, des tuiles sont tombées et la charpente boisée saille comme une cage thoracique éclatée. Des fenêtres de tailles diverses s'étalent à intervalles à peu près réguliers sur les façades. Si leurs vitres sont pour la plupart brisée, elles sont toutes condamnées par des planches de bois. Le chemin anciennement dallé amène jusqu'à la porte tandis que des carrés de verdures délimités par de fines bordures grisâtres ont depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'accueillir une végétation luxuriante. Cependant, du lierre grimpe à la pierre et, loin d'égailler la surface grise couverte de coulures noirâtres, il ajoute une touche supplémentaire au côté malsain que qui se dégage de la bâtisse.

Prudemment, Anna s'approche du porche. Au lieu d'avancer directement sous le balcon, elle s'arrête quelques secondes pour observer le crâne de pierre qui décore le surplomb. Et pousse un cri de surprise strident lorsque celui-ci se décroche et tombe presqu'à ses pieds, là où elle se serait probablement trouvée si elle n'avait pas marqué cette pause.

« Espèce de dingue ! »

Elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait pas et s'attendait à devoir poursuivre dans le silence, avec ses battements de cœur assourdissants pour seul fond sonore. Mais la voix rassurante de Thran se fait entendre :

« T'inquiète pas Anna, tu peux pas te faire mal avec les objets du jeu. Si tu t'étais pris le crâne sur la tête tu n'aurais rien senti, t'aurais juste été déconnectée.

\- Si tu le dis, » grogne-t-elle en réponse, peu convaincue.

Elle contourne prudemment le crâne qui s'est enfoncé dans le sol après avoir brisé une dalle encore entière. Pendant un instant, elle est envahie par une vision fugitive de son propre visage à la place de la dalle. Thran peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, elle aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne de programmer ce genre de chose. Elle s'approche de la grande porte de bois sombre. Un heurtoir constitué d'une tête de loup avec un large anneau dans la gueule repose à hauteur d'œil. L'angoisse la prend au moment de toucher la porte. Et si le battant basculait pour s'effondrer sur elle ? Mais à voir des pièges partout, elle n'avancera jamais. Or elle commence à avoir envie de voir ce que le garçon a prévu. Contre toute attente, elle se prend au jeu. Elle veut vaincre l'angoisse sourde qui la tient au ventre. Hors de question de pousser à nouveau le moindre piaillement comme elle s'est laissé aller à le faire plus tôt.

Elle lève la main, saisit précautionneusement le lourd anneau et donne trois coups secs sur le bois. Le son la surprend. Il résonne et se prolonge, il emplit le silence et semble perdurer longtemps après que le heurtoir soit retombé pour la dernière fois.

« Oh, tu t'annonces ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Qu…quoi ? Je suis censée entrer en douce ?

\- Ah, je ne sais pas. Va savoir ce qui se trouve dans cette demeure abandonnée, après tout ?

\- Thran ! »

Seul son éternel rire léger et chaleureux lui répond. Elle lui flanquerait une baffe si elle pouvait. Comment est-elle censée deviner la conduite à tenir en l'absence totale d'information ?

Agacée, elle pose son oreille contre la porte. Elle croit entendre des craquements, des bruits de mouvements, mais elle ne parvient pas à en être sûre et personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Elle essaie de pousser la porte de l'épaule mais le panneau de bois reste résolument immobile. Une large serrure en argent semble en trop bon état pour être ignorée. Mais elle ne voit aucun espace autour d'elle où pourrait être cachée une clef. Bon. Il reste beaucoup d'espace à explorer après tout. Elle s'écarte de la porte et choisit de partir sur la droite. Elle longe la façade jusqu'à une grande fenêtre à peu près carré. Elle appuie précautionneusement sur une des planches qui la condamnent et constate que celle-ci se courbe légèrement avec un craquement sous sa poussée. Apparemment, les planches peuvent être déchaussées. Ou brisées. Ou arrachées. Bref. Elle glisse ses mains sous l'une d'entre elles suffisamment décalée pour lui offrir l'espace nécessaire à sa manœuvre et commence à tirer, en faisant peser son corps vers l'arrière. La planche résiste mais tandis qu'elle force de plus en plus, le bois montre des signes – et surtout des bruits – de faiblesse. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle devrait s'en sortir.

Soudainement, elle sent un contact sur sa main gauche. Une paume froide, moite, des doigts qui cherchent à saisir les siens. Avec une exclamation terrifiée, elle retire si précipitamment ses mains qu'elle n'a pas le temps de maintenir son équilibre et chute lourdement sur le sol avant de se reculer frénétiquement sans prendre le temps de quitter cette position assise involontaire. Tremblante, le sang lui bourdonnant aux oreilles, elle scrute les interstices entre les planches. Elle croit voir une ombre bouger. Mais alors qu'elle jugule plus ou moins bien sa panique naissante, elle ne parvient pas à être sûre de ce qu'elle a vu.

Il lui faut un certain pour se calmer correctement et oser se lever sans craindre que ses jambes ne lâchent et ne la renvoient au sol immédiatement. Bien qu'il ne manque pas grand-chose pour que la planche se déchausse, elle se refuse à approcher de nouveau de la fenêtre. D'un pas un peu trop rapide pour être naturel, elle s'éloigne en direction de l'arrière de la maison. Elle jette un œil critique sur les échafaudages. Elle pourrait sûrement les escalader, mais elle craint la fausse bonne idée. Une autre surprise du genre du crâne pourrait bien lui « tomber » dessus. Elle poursuit donc son chemin et débouche sur le jardin arrière.

L'envers du château est tout aussi impressionnant que l'avant, avec les balcons étroits qu'arborent les fenêtres de l'étage et l'excroissance de la partie principale de la bâtisse. Malheureusement, la brume l'empêche encore une fois d'avoir une visibilité suffisante pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Elle avance d'un pas hésitant, se disant qu'elle ne perd rien à faire le tour mais bien décidée à ne pas s'en éloigner. Pourtant, au milieu des arbres morts qu'elle distingue avec peine, une structure artificielle apparaît et lui fait renoncer à sa prudence précédente. Au bout de quelques mètres, alors que le château s'efface déjà un peu dans son dos, elle reconnaît une serre impressionnante. Une structure métallique élégante qui se referme sur elle-même en une ogive obtuse et qui est habillée de panneaux de verre malheureusement fêlés et recouverts de crasse pour beaucoup. Impossible de deviner l'intérieur.

Anna refoule son angoisse à l'arrière-plan et entre d'un pas décidé. La puanteur la prend à la gorge et elle note que Thran a encore une fois fait un travail remarquable dans un but de réalisme. La serre dégage une odeur lourde et rance de pourriture et de végétation gâtée. Sur sa gauche, un bassin accueillait apparemment de larges nénuphars mais est désormais à moitié vide et rempli d'algues, de vase et de lentilles d'eau d'un vert brunâtre. Sur sa droite, une reproduction de la Vénus de Milo se tient courageusement debout au milieu de fournitures renversées. Au sol devant elle, un tapis mité est étendu par-dessus des dalles autrefois noires et blanches.

« Sérieusement ? Un tapis ?

\- Hé ! Ça se faisait vraiment ! »

Anna se met à genoux pour saisir les franges du tapis et grimace au contact du tissu rêche. Elle le soulève sans effort mais se projette maladroitement un nuage de poussière au visage en essayant de le rejeter pour dégager le sol. Elle se rend cependant vite compte que la poussière virtuelle n'a pas les propriétés irritantes de sa jumelle concrète.

« Bingo. »

L'espace dégagé dévoile un couvercle en bois circulaire encastré dans les dalles. Couvercle qu'elle soulève précautionneusement et qui dévoile une mallette de cuir dans le trou découvert. Elle l'attrape par sa poignée et la pose sur le sol avant de l'ouvrir. Avec un sentiment de triomphe, elle se saisit d'une grosse clef en argent qui rappelle trop la serrure de l'entrée pour qu'elle ne l'ouvre pas. Mais à sa grande surprise, la mallette renferme également un enregistrement postal. Anna le met en marche, et une voix grave et anxieuse emplit la serre.

« _Chère Antonnia,_

 _Il ne faut pas que tu viennes. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à écrire ces mots. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je les écris à contrecœur. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus de bien que de te voir, de te serrer contre moi et d'enfouir mon visage dans tes cheveux. Mais il ne faut pas que tu viennes, c'est bien trop dangereux._

 _Mes mots vont te sembler étranges, fous même. Mais je te demande, ne serait-ce rien qu'une seconde, de les croire. Il se passe des choses, ici. Des choses étranges. Depuis que je suis retourné dans le château de Mère, après cet incendie horrible qui l'a emportée, je commence à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple accident. J'ai l'impression que des objets changent de place. Je retrouve les meubles renversés, des livres de la grande bibliothèque ont été réduits en charpie, on a déjà appelé deux fois en m'assurant avoir été contacté par ce numéro. Je me réveille la nuit, avec la certitude que je ne suis pas seul ici. Je me sens observé, épié…_

 _J'enregistre ce message dans la serre. J'ai l'impression que c'est le seul endroit où je suis vraiment en sécurité. Je le cacherai ici, avec l'unique double de la clef, que je n'ose plus laisser trainer dans la maison. C'est idiot, non ? S'il y a vraiment quelque chose avec moi ici, il est déjà à l'intérieur…_

 _Je t'enverrai cet enregistrement dès que le réseau ne fera plus des siennes._

 _Encore une fois je t'en prie, ne viens pas. Dès que les droits de successions seront réglés je rentrerai, alors attends-moi._

 _Je t'aime._ »

Bon. C'est assez classique. Mais pas rassurant pour deux sous.

Peu de temps après, Anna se retrouve à nouveau devant la porte d'entrée. Comme prévu, la clef s'insère parfaitement dans la serrure, cependant elle hésite avant de la tourner. Elle peut bien jouer les fières, le jeu de Thran l'oppresse. Elle essaie de se raisonner, de se dire qu'elle ne risque rien, de se traiter d'idiote, seulement voilà, elle craint l'être qui a tenté de lui attraper la main.

Elle inspire profondément et donne un violent coup de clef avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Geste qu'elle regrette immédiatement quand elle se rappelle que le défenseur a sous-entendu qu'il valait mieux rester discret. Elle avance tout de même dans le hall, en jetant des coups d'œil de tous côtés, décidée à ne pas se laisser surprendre. Seulement, le hall est une pièce démesurée. Il s'élève sur l'étage et c'est un couloir en mezzanine, qu'un escalier permet de rejoindre, qui le traverse pour relier les deux ailes. Au rez-de-chaussée elle peut observer deux portes de chaque côté, et craint de voir en surgir quelque chose à tout moment. Une cheminée se trouve dans le coin arrière gauche, remplie de cendre froide et de poussière. Deux fauteuils à haut dossier et rembourrage vert olive font face au foyer, mais l'un des deux est renversé et éventré. Au centre, un piédestal accueille une statue de l'allégorie de la justice, les yeux bandés, une épée dans une main, une balance dans l'autre.

Il n'y a apparemment rien à voir dans cette grande pièce, aussi Anna se dirige-t-elle vers la première porte sur sa gauche. Porte qui s'ouvre sur la bibliothèque dont parlait probablement le message. Des étagères recouvertes de livres – de vrais livres à l'ancienne, sans holopages, avec une large couverture rigide et dont les mots sont imprimés à l'encre – occupent pratiquement tout l'espace, qu'elles soient directement encastrée dans les murs ou réparties à intervalles régulier dans toute la pièce. La jeune femme referme prudemment la porte derrière elle et s'avance entre les rayonnages. Elle fait glisser sa main sur le dos des livres et constate encore une fois que le contact est soigneusement travaillé. Les titres sont écrits en lettres dorées et chatoient au bord de son champ de vision. L'une des étagères est renversée. Des ouvrages sont répandus au sol, la forçant à marcher sur les pages, qui se déchirent parfois avec un froissement de papier.

Elle espère que des indices ne sont pas cachés dans un quelconque livre. Si c'est le cas, il est probable que le titre sorte du lot, mais elle ne voit rien qui la mette sur la voie pour l'instant. Elle avance quand même au milieu des étagères, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose quelque part dans la pièce, entre deux étagères. Tout en priant pour que rien ne surgisse brutalement devant elle. Seulement, c'est dans son dos qu'un son s'élève et lui glace le sang. Le son d'une poignée qu'on abaisse lentement. Elle se retourne d'un bloc, avise la porte qui commence à s'ouvrir et se précipite sans réfléchir entre deux étagères.

Elle entend une respiration sifflante emplir la pièce. Le plancher craque tandis que quelque chose s'avance. Anna se plaque contre le mur. Elle jette des regards éperdus à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Dès l'instant où la chose atteindra son niveau, elle sera complètement exposée.

Elle se tasse contre les livres, se laisse glisser au sol, pétrifiée. Les craquements s'arrêtent. Elle ne bouge plus, les mains plaquées aussi fort que possible sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir. L'absence de son est pire que tout, elle est persuadée que la chose est juste derrière cette étagère. Au moindre geste, on l'entendra.

Puis les craquements reprennent. Mais elle a l'impression qu'ils s'éloignent. Elle rampe au sol, aussi silencieusement que possible. Terrorisée, elle passe tout doucement la tête au-delà de l'étagère, au ras du sol. La créature n'est plus dans la pièce. Mais la porte est grande ouverte.

Elle entend une autre porte s'ouvrir, sans parvenir à déterminer la provenance du son.

Tremblante, haletante, Anna laisse passer un long moment, persuadée qu'au premier bruit la chose va accourir pour se jeter sur elle. Mais rien ne se passe. Alors elle se fait violence pour se relever, manque de s'étaler au sol et se rattrape de justesse à l'étagère. Il n'y a manifestement rien dans cette bibliothèque. À contrecœur, elle repasse la porte en sens inverse et se retrouve à nouveau dans le grand hall. Les trois portes se dressent, menaçantes. Derrière l'une d'elle se cache forcément le monstre. Elle reste collée contre l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour les garder toutes les trois dans son champ de vision. Elle n'arrive pas à se décider sur la marche à suivre mais elle craint que la créature ne ressorte si elle tarde trop. Elle passe convulsivement d'une porte à l'autre sans savoir quoi faire, puis soudainement, elle s'élance vers l'escalier. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend là-haut, mais elle est sûre que la créature n'y est pas.

Arrivée au pied des marches elle ralentit, soudainement frappée par le fait que ces dernières vont probablement craquer. Elle soulève un pied, expire complètement, et le pose précautionneusement. Le grincement est tel qu'elle en pleurerait presque. Mais elle se refuse à tenter l'une des trois portes. Immobilisée sur la première marche, qui craque à chaque fois qu'elle déplace le poids de son corps, elle prend finalement la décision de tenter le tout pour le tout et monte sans plus hésiter, grimaçante à chaque craquement. Puis brutalement son pied traverse une marche et elle pousse un cri de surprise. Fragilisée, la partie basse de l'escalier s'effondre et Anna se jette en avant pour échapper à la chute.

Paniquée, elle entend dans son dos un hurlement inhumain accompagné d'un bruit de course. Elle se relève et manque de s'étaler à nouveau mais se précipite vers le haut, moitié courante, moitié rampante, sans trop se rendre compte qu'elle s'est mise à jurer à haute voix. Elle se jette contre le mur face à l'escalier, persuader que la chose va se jeter sur elle pour lui lacérer le dos mais rien ne se passe. Les râles continuent au rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'elle halète, au bord des larmes.

Puis lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle est toujours en vie, Anna est prise d'une curiosité morbide quant à l'apparence de la chose qui la poursuit. Elle s'approche, les jambes flageolantes, de la rambarde. Elle se penche lentement. Et reste tétanisée.

Au pied de l'escalier effondré, une créature humanoïde semble observer les débris. Des haillons recouvrent un corps squelettique aux membres décharnés et aux articulations étrangement bloquées. Des cheveux emmêlés surplombent un visage couvert de crasse. Visage qui se tourne avec une lenteur effroyable vers la jeune femme. Horrifiée, elle regarde des yeux dépourvus de globes oculaires se river dans les siens. Une bouche sanglante et édentée se tord dans un sourire terrifiant. Un halo noir suinte de la chose.

Anna se met à hurler. D'un bond, la créature a atteint la rambarde. Elle se jette sur la jeune femme et lui crache son haleine putride au visage.

« Anna ! Anna, ça va ? »

Autour d'elle tout est blanc. Elle est allongée sur un sol blanc, entourée par quatre murs blancs.

« Anna ? »

L'holotraineur. Thran. Le jeu.

« Ça va ?

\- Je… Oui. Oui, ça va. »

Secouée de frissons incontrôlables, elle se relève tandis que les parois se désagrègent. Le regard inquiet de Thran se pose sur elle. Un peu hagarde, elle secoue la tête, se tourne vers le défenseur et dresse le pouce.

« Thran. J'ai flippé. Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point. »

Un sourire triomphant s'affiche sur le visage du garçon.

« Cool !

\- Sadique.

\- Alors, sérieusement, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

Elle vient s'assoir à son côté, éreintée.

« Les décors sont à tomber, les bruits, les contacts, je savais même pas que c'était possible d'arriver à un tel niveau de détail. L'ambiance est franchement bien foutue, le stress n'arrête pas de monter. Par contre, côté scénar, c'est assez frustrant. Je savais pas ce que je foutais là ni ce que j'avais à faire…

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu négligé ce point jusque-là.

\- Tu peux quand même m'en dire plus ?

\- Sur le scénar ?

\- Ouais ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est frustrant, je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

\- Tu préfères pas attendre de rejouer ? »

Anna blanchit à cette proposition. Mais elle remarque le sourire en coin de Thran qui est apparemment parfaitement conscient du peu d'enthousiasme que soulève sa proposition.

« Arrête ça ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le bras.

\- Aïe ! Hé, de quel droit tu te mets en colère, répond-il, goguenard. Je te rappelle que te choisir comme cobaye c'était une punition !

\- Ce que tu peux être rancunier, alors… »


	17. Chapter 17 : Reflexions Nocturnes

_(Re-)Bonjour à tous,_

 _Deux chapitres cette semaine, pour deux raisons :  
_

 _La première, le chapitre 16 est un peu hors de l'histoire, je me serais sentie coupable de vous abandonner une semaine dessus quand vous attendez tant de réponses._

 _La seconde, je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais donc pas poster, désolée !_

 _Cela dit, je pense que c'est un bon chapitre pour vous faire patienter. On y apprend quelques petites choses pas inintéressantes, dedans..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 **Réflexions Nocturnes**

Anna s'enfonce avec précipitation sous son épaisse couette. Elle n'a jamais douté des talents de Thran, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de produire un effet aussi réaliste. Et surtout, elle ne se doutait pas que subir sa vengeance serait aussi éreintant. Malgré ça, ils ont continué à parler longtemps après qu'elle soit sortie de la machine. Le jeune homme ne s'est finalement pas autant fait prier que ce qu'elle aurait cru pour développer un peu son histoire.

« Inheritance », Héritage. Avec le premier holomessage, le seul parmi les cinq cachés dans le jeu qu'elle a réussi à trouver, elle s'était dit que le titre désignait le manoir et qu'il s'agissait de l'héritage que mentionnait l'homme. Thran l'a d'ailleurs confirmé, mais il a ajouté que son analyse était incomplète. D'après ses explications, le joueur incarne Antonia, l'épouse de cet homme sans nom, qui est sans nouvelle depuis un certain temps et décide donc de se rendre là où son mari devrait se trouver depuis que les communications ont été coupées : dans le manoir familial. L'exploration de la bâtisse permet de découvrir différents enregistrements, qui renforcent la psychose et apprenne au joueur que le père de cet homme s'est récemment suicidé en sautant de la tour ouest tandis que sa mère est morte dans un incendie que le manoir a subi plusieurs années auparavant, et qui est responsable de son état de délabrement. Mais les recherches permettent également de trouver autre chose : des dossiers médicaux. Dossiers qui diagnostiquent une schizophrénie sévère de l'ancien chef de famille. Schizophrénie dont a héritée l'homme des enregistrements mais qui n'a pas été diagnostiquée et qui a été exacerbée par son séjour dans la demeure. Perdu dans un délire psychotique, c'est lui qui attaque le joueur au cours de son enquête. Partant de là, il y a plusieurs fins possibles : tuer la « créature » ou la capturer pour lui administrer de force un traitement caché quelque part dans la maison. Selon les choix du joueur, les cinématiques de fins sont censées changer. Mais Thran lui a dit qu'il ne les avait pas encore modélisées.

L'histoire semble intéressante, du point de vue d'Anna. Le retournement de situation concernant la créature l'a surprise et Thran a accueilli le compliment avec plaisir. Elle lui a demandé ce qu'il comptait faire de son jeu terminé. Il lui a avoué qu'il ne savait pas encore vraiment. Avec ses contacts, il n'aurait pas de soucis pour se trouver un éditeur mais il était plus tenté par l'autoédition. Il a conclu en précisant qu'il ne savait de toute façon pas quand est-ce qu'il aurait fini, les modélisations manquantes étant apparemment assez lourdes, de même que l'arbre des possibles à concevoir. Puis ils ont réalisé que le milieu de la nuit était derrière eux depuis longtemps et chacun est parti se coucher.

Désormais allongée dans son lit, Anna se rend compte qu'elle est incapable de dormir. L'excitation soulevée par le jeu n'est pas encore retombée. La tension lui serre la gorge et elle essaie de se raisonner, tant en se répétant qu'il n'y a aucune créature cachée dans l'ombre de sa chambre qu'en se faisant remarquer que ce qui l'a attaqué n'était qu'un homme malade. Enfin, un Shadow, mais ça ne change rien. Elle peut même ajouter à sa liste d'arguments raisonnables qu'il n'y a aucun Shadow sur Akillian.

Pourtant rien n'y fait, le stress monte à tel point qu'elle laisse sa main jaillir de sa couverture pour allumer brusquement la lumière. Éblouie, elle se résigne à fixer le plafond en pestant contre ses montées d'adrénaline intempestives. Thran a bien réussi son coup, elle est bonne pour une nuit blanche.

Elle soupire et réajuste la position de son oreiller. Elle restera hantée un bon moment par l'image qu'elle a vu avant que la chose ne se jette sur elle. Thran lui a expliqué qu'elle avait utilisé le Smog pour bondir, d'où son allonge impressionnante. Il a ajouté que le Fluide des Shadows leur permettait de sauter bien plus haut qu'un simple étage de toute façon.

Bien plus haut qu'un simple étage.

C'est vrai pour le Souffle, elle l'a bien vu en assistant aux entrainements. Avec une concentration suffisante, c'est vrai aussi pour l'Étincelle, rien ne sert de le nier.

Elle roule sur le côté. Elle n'a pas envie d'éteindre mais elle voudrait dormir. Échapper aux souvenirs. Seulement voilà, c'est trop tard. La similitude était pourtant très faible. Un simple bond, amélioré par l'appui d'un Fluide. Des bonds comme elle peut en voir pratiquement à chaque fois qu'elle analyse les utilisations du Souffle des Snowkids. Mais cette fois… Cette fois ce n'était pas dans le cadre du football, c'est toute la différence. Cette fois contrairement à toutes les autres, ça lui a rappelé la mort de sa mère.

Elle n'avait que cinq ans, sa mémoire est sûrement complètement biaisée, mais ça ne change rien. Si ce joueur de seconde zone n'avait pas estimé que sa carrière hypothétique dans le Galactik Football avait plus d'importance que d'agir dans l'instant présent, sa mère serait encore en vie. Il n'avait qu'à bondir et se laisser porter par l'Étincelle. Il aurait pu la rattraper avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre. Mais il avait eu trop peur d'être interdit de Fluide. Et personne ne l'en avait blâmé. Personne à part son père.

Il n'avait jamais pardonné cette couardise. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour apprendre à maîtriser l'Étincelle. C'est pour ça qu'il leur avait appris, à Devon et elle, comment l'utiliser.

Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Son père était mort lui aussi. Parce qu'on ne lui avait pas pardonné cette insolence.

* * *

D'Jok se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Micro-Ice ne l'avait pas laissé se coucher avant qu'il lui ait raconté toute sa soirée par le menu. Il avait bien été obligé de céder. Et s'il est tout-à-fait honnête avec lui-même, il est plutôt content d'avoir pu se faire mousser un peu sans avoir l'air de trop se la péter.

Parce que Tiffany est extraordinaire. Il est resté bouche-bée quand elle lui a ouvert, en début de soirée. Il s'était déjà dit qu'elle était vraiment canon mais là, elle dépassait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elle était aussi belle qu'une poupée avec son visage en forme de cœur au teint nacré, ses lèvres légèrement charnues peintes en rose, ses grands verts soulignés de noir… Elle était sexy comme pas permis dans une petite robe noire très simple, serrée à la taille et dont la jupe s'évasait légèrement avant de s'arrêter un peu avant au-dessus du genoux pour dévoiler ses longues jambes. Ses escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles amenaient ses yeux au niveau des siens, et il était assez satisfait de pouvoir se dire que vu leur hauteur, elle était normalement plus petite que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Quand il lui avait dit bonsoir, elle avait souri, dévoilant des dents parfaites et une unique fossette à gauche. Elle l'avait fait craquer, il n'avait pas résisté, il l'avait embrassé, comme ça, d'entrée, sans se poser plus de questions. Quand il s'était écarté, elle avait eu un rire espiègle qui lui avait mis des étoiles dans les yeux avant de le prendre par la main et de lui passer devant pour mener la marche.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un restaurant de quartier, bien plus intimiste que le Planète Akillian et ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à discuter. Tiffany était vraiment une fille naturelle, la conversation se faisait sans problème, sans aucun de ces blancs un peu gênant qui s'immiscent entre deux personnes peu habituées l'une à l'autre. Elle lui avait posé énormément de questions, sur le Galactik Football, sur les Snowkids, sur le Genèse Stadium, sur son enfance, sur lui… Quand il l'avait raccompagnée à sa porte, elle lui avait proposé de rester pour la nuit. Il avait bien failli accepter, mais il s'était résigné au dernier moment. Même s'il y avait peu de chance que les autres s'inquiètent s'il ne rentrait pas, il préférait éviter de risquer un nouveau retard. Et puis, il voulait aussi éviter de passer pour un mec qui ne pensait qu'au sexe, histoire de redorer un peu son blason. Ce n'était qu'en faisant le trajet jusqu'à l'Académie qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait presque rien appris sur sa nouvelle petite-amie, si ce n'est qu'elle avait 22 ans – ce qui l'avait un peu fait grincer des dents, il aurait préféré être plus âgé qu'elle – et qu'elle était étudiante en médecine.

En un mot comme en cent, cette fille est géniale, et il espère que Micro-Ice l'a bien compris. Avec un peu de chance, son ami le fera aussi bien comprendre au reste de l'équipe. Et à Mei.

Avec un grand sourire, il roule sur le dos. Il aurait dû accepter l'invitation, tout compte fait.

* * *

Le jeune pirate se frotte les yeux avant de s'étirer. Depuis qu'il a rejoint sa patrie d'adoption, il a pris l'habitude de ne dormir que par siestes, un peu n'importe quand. Il faut dire qu'avec les voyages interplanétaires fréquents et les additions de décalage horaire, il préfère se contenter de son horloge interne. Et là, son horloge interne lui dit qu'il tire sur la corde. Enfin, il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, alors autant contacter Corso tout de suite et se coucher ensuite.

« Corso ? Corso, tu m'entends ? »

Après un court temps d'attente, son aîné répond à son appel et un petit hologramme bleuté s'affiche sur le poignet du jeune pirate.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Artie ?

\- J'ai tes infos sur la signification de « Ludi Circenses ».

\- Ah oui ? Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? »

Dès la mention du nom du groupement terroriste, la voix de Corso se fait plus impatiente.

« Ben je sais pas trop. Apparemment ça vient d'une langue très ancienne, le latin, qui était parlée sur la planète mère. C'est une racine de plusieurs langues galactiques mais très peu de gens la maîtrise aujourd'hui, juste quelques fondus d'histoire ancienne. Enfin bref, la traduction littérale c'est « jeux du cirque ».

\- Jeux du cirque ?

\- Comme je te le dis.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un rapport entre cette organisation et les spectacles ambulants avec les clowns, les illusionnistes, ceux qui défient la gravité, et les dresseurs d'animaux exotiques ?

\- Ben… On peut pas ignorer cette possibilité, mais en fait, en creusant sur le latin, j'ai appris que le mot cirque désignait un lieu particulier, un peu un genre de stade allongé dans lequel on organisait des courses sur des…des véhicules tirés par des animaux. Et plus tard, les jeux du cirque ont désigné des genres de spectacles plutôt sanglants, avec des combats entre hommes ou avec des fauves, pour distraire le peuple…

\- Ça nous aide pas vraiment tout ça, grommèle Corso plus ou moins pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Qu'ils font ce qu'ils font pour divertir les foules ? C'est ridicule…

\- Ouais, j'avoue que je sais pas encore trop pourquoi ils ont choisi ce nom. C'est franchement obscur, peu de gens connaissent encore cette langue et trouver des infos dessus, c'est pas si simple. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment compliqué non plus mais bon, faut creuser un peu.

\- Attends. Quoi ?

\- Ben ouais, le passé de la planète mère intrigue le citoyen lambda, mais que dans les grandes lignes, et plutôt autour du lancement de la colonisation. Alors pour trouver des infos précises sur des détails, faut s'accrocher un peu. Je suis pas mécontent d'avoir eu accès à un moteur de recherche pirate, tu peux me croire.

\- Artie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Quoi ? Ben je… Oh.

\- Pour la signification, on repassera, ça d'accord, mais les personnes capables d'en arriver à utiliser cette formule, ils ne sont pas si répandus !

\- Bien compris. Je vais lancer une recherche sur ces personnes !

\- Si tu as besoin d'une équipe préviens-moi.

\- Pas de soucis ! »

Artie coupe la conversation. Il se sent un peu stupide, il aurait dû réaliser ça lui-même. Il se tourne vers son holocomputer, sur lequel une page sur la langue latine est toujours affichée. On dirait que le sommeil devra attendre encore un peu.

* * *

Thran s'affale comme un sac sur son lit. La fatigue l'a rattrapé mais il ne regrette rien. Il aime bien Anna. Alors si elle a besoin qu'on la pousse un peu pour s'intégrer, ça ne le gêne pas de s'en charger. En plus, ça lui a donné l'occasion de tester son jeu une première fois. Un regard extérieur c'est toujours bon à prendre. Il trouve seulement un peu dommage qu'elle n'ait que si peu avancé dans l'histoire, il aurait bien aimé la voir découvrir par elle-même la véritable identité de la créature. Enfin, elle aurait aussi pu simplement ne pas le découvrir. Pourtant, elle se débrouillait pas si mal, jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Mais bon, elle a signalé sa présence en frappant à la porte et en passant les doigts entre les lattes qui bloquaient la fenêtre et la créature était donc sur ses gardes quand elle est entrée. Il devrait peut-être diminuer la valeur de la variable, la difficulté augmente sûrement un peu trop sur cette simple erreur. Ou alors il faudrait qu'il diminue le volume sonore des craquements de l'escalier. Dans le fond, le but c'est seulement de signaler à la créature à quel étage se trouve le joueur. Enfin, ça il aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir demain.

Avec un sourire, il se demande si Anna arrivera facilement à dormir malgré l'heure tardive. Il a bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise en sortant du jeu. Ç'avait un côté attendrissant, de la voir sursauter aussi facilement. En tout cas, ça lui apprendra, à mettre en doute ses talents de programmeur.

Il rouvre les yeux, soudainement pensif. Ils ont parlé un moment avant d'aller se coucher, après qu'elle soit sortie du jeu. Son discours sur ses capacités informatiques a changé du tout au tout, il l'a franchement impressionnée et elle ne s'en est pas cachée. Il a apprécié sa sincérité à ce propos, mais quelque chose l'a dérangé. Il n'y a pas fait trop attention sur le moment, mais maintenant qu'il y repense, il réalise qu'Anna a énormément insistée sur ses facilités avec un ordinateur. Elle lui a demandé s'il comptait créer d'autres jeux, s'il pensait s'investir plus dans l'informatique, s'il avait déjà des projets, et il remarque seulement maintenant que son discours mettait complètement de côté son métier de footballeur.

Après tout, elle lui a bien dit qu'elle n'était pas ici pour le Galactik Football, mais uniquement pour la renommée de Dame Simbaï. Cela dit, c'est quand même la première personne qu'il rencontre qui est à ce point réfractaire à ce sport que toute la galaxie adule. Est-ce que ce n'est vraiment que du mépris intellectuel ?

Il soupire et s'allonge sur le ventre. Inutile de trop y réfléchir. S'il joue bien son rôle, Anna va s'intégrer petit à petit à l'équipe, et son opinion du Galactik Football finira bien par changer quand elle verra toute l'implication et les efforts que ça représente pour rester à leur niveau de triple champions de la galaxie.

* * *

Devon gémit silencieusement, dépité d'être réveillé par la sonnerie de son holophone qu'il a encore une fois oublié d'éteindre avant de se coucher. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si beaucoup de gens pouvaient l'appeler, à fortiori au milieu de la nuit. Il tend le bras, exaspéré, et saisit le petit appareil posé sur sa table de chevet. La lumière de l'écran lui agresse un peu les yeux mais puisqu'on l'a tiré du lit, il est bien décidé à trouver qui il doit engueuler. Mais quand il arrive enfin à se concentrer sur l'écran, il a la surprise de voir le nom d'Anna s'afficher.

 _Tu dors ?_

Il roule des yeux à cette lecture.

 _Plus maintenant, grosse bête._

C'est bizarre qu'elle lui écrive en pleine nuit. Il attend la suite, un peu inquiet, mais le message tarde à venir. Si Anna lui a envoyé un message, c'est que ça ne va pas. Et si elle ne poursuit pas, c'est qu'elle se sent coupable de lui causer du souci. Petite bécasse.

 _Arrête de faire ta fière. Tu m'as réveillé alors ramène tes fesses. Hors de question que je sorte de mon lit._

Il repose son holophone sur la table de chevet et se rallonge confortablement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entend la porte s'ouvrir et sourit tout seul dans l'ombre. Il entend des pas rapides sur le sol puis sent sa petite sœur se glisser sous sa couette.

« Désolée… »

Il se retourne et la prend dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le front. Il voudrait pourvoir lui répondre que ça sert à ça les grands frères. Et dire qu'il ne peut même pas lui demander ce qu'il y a si la lumière est éteinte.

Il commence à se rendormir plus ou moins quand il se rend compte qu'Anna s'est mise à trembler contre lui. Il se demande stupidement si elle a froid avant de réaliser qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. Il se redresse pour allumer, mais elle l'arrête.

« C'est bon. C'est bon, ça va aller, j'avais juste besoin de… de sentir que tu étais encore avec moi. C'est stupide, hein ? Je passais une bonne soirée, même si le jeu de Thran est un truc de sadique… Mais un détail débile m'a fait penser à la mort de maman. Du coup j'ai pensé à… à papa, et à tout ce qui s'est passé… »

Il sent qu'elle sèche ses larmes et l'entend renifler.

« J'ai pas envie de… de devenir leur amie. Je ne veux pas hésiter. C'est injuste. Que les Fluides soient cantonnés à quelque chose d'aussi stupide, c'est totalement injuste. Alors je vais détruire leur vie. Je vais faire interdire l'utilisation des Fluides dans le cadre du Galactik Football. »

Sa voix s'est raffermie. Ça le rassure un peu. Il sent qu'elle se calme contre lui. Il en est soulagé. Malheureusement, c'est maintenant son cerveau à lui qui tourne à plein régime. Sa petite sœur s'est lancée dans une procédure longue. Intégrer le Cercle des Fluides, se faire un nom, entrer dans l'univers du Galactik Football par la grande porte pour le faire imploser. Elle est décidée. Il est bien conscient qu'elle ne vit plus que pour ce but. Et il préfère savoir qu'elle est guidée par un objectif plutôt que de la voir s'effondrer. Mais il a peur que cet objectif ne la ronge de l'intérieur.

En ce qui le concerne, il se fiche un peu de ressentir de la sympathie pour les Snowkids. Pour lui, ça ne change rien. Il a toujours été comme ça. Une fois qu'il fait un choix, il s'y tient, peu importe ce qui peut se produire. Mais c'est une façon d'être qui demande un mental inébranlable. Et Anna a beau être forte, il pense qu'elle ne l'est pas assez.

* * *

Corso se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la salle de travail de l'équipe de Maria. Il sait que Sonny campe avec eux, avide de résultat, et il admire la chef des hackeurs de le supporter aussi stoïquement. Mais après tout, Maria sait gérer les fortes têtes. Il se doute qu'elle ne doit pas hésiter à rembarrer sèchement son chef si celui-ci lui pompe l'air. De son avis, rien ne peut faire plus de bien à son capitaine actuellement que de se faire légitimement remonter les bretelles. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de se recentrer sur son rôle fédérateur…

Au bout de quelques instants, il pénètre enfin dans l'antre des hackeurs. D'innombrables écrans l'entourent tandis que la musique des claviers se révèle. L'équipe de Maria ne ménage pas sa peine et les caractères emplissent les consoles virtuelles de tous côtés. Il n'a qu'une connaissance superficielle de l'informatique, il est de la vieille école et le premier à reconnaître qu'il préfère les actions concrètes à ces bidouillages sur écrans. Mais il est aussi parfaitement conscient de la nécessité absolu de l'équipe de Maria dans leurs rangs. Il sait qu'Artie aurait pu y prétendre d'ailleurs, mais il avait choisi les actions concrètes justement, les missions d'infiltration, les attaques, les abordages. Et le déclarer assistant de leur tête de ferraille de maître coq n'avait pas le moins du monde émoussé sa volonté.

Sonny relève la tête à son entrée et son expression découragerait plus d'une jeune recrue. Mais Corso n'a rien d'une jeune recrue.

« Sonny, Artie a trouvé quelque chose. »

Le changement est saisissant. Alors que jusque-là son capitaine gardait un air morose et peu amène plaqué sur le visage, et ne daignait pas saluer son second, il se redresse d'un coup sur sa chaise et affiche subitement une expression étonnée et avide d'informations.

« Quelque chose ? Quoi donc ? »

Corso grimace intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas dû présenter la chose comme ça, il se doute bien que ce qu'il a à dire ne va pas contenter son chef.

« Ne t'emballe pas, ce n'est qu'une piste, ponctue-t-il immédiatement. C'est ce nom, Ludi Circenses. Apparemment il s'agit d'une ancienne langue de la planète mère et le nombre de gens qui la connaissent serait à priori restreint. J'ai chargé le gamin de poursuivre les recherches à ce sujet. On verra si on arrive à remonter à quelqu'un. »

Suite à ces explications, Sonny pousse un profond soupire et s'affale de nouveau dans son siège. Puis, à la grande surprise de son second, il éclate d'un grand rire fatigué.

« Bien, reprend-il ensuite. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

Un long silence s'installe entre les deux hommes, ponctué uniquement par le bruit des touches des nombreux claviers alentours. Puis alors que Corso commençait à se dire qu'il ferait aussi bien de repartir immédiatement, son capitaine soupire de nouveau et reprend :

« Je vous dois des excuses, à Artie et toi. »

Étonné, Corso ne sait que répondre et c'est finalement Sonny qui poursuit :

« Quand Artie m'a proposé de chercher plus avant je l'ai assez mal accueilli. Heureusement que vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

\- Sonny. On peut comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils. Mais à l'avenir, tâche de garder la tête froide. »

Le capitaine sourit à son second, se lève et lui tend la main. Corso hausse un sourcil mais il sent les commissures de ses lèvres se relever sans qu'il puisse les réprimer et répond avec chaleur à la poignée de main.

« Merci de rester à mes côtés depuis le début. »

Le pirate est un peu gêné par l'attitude de son capitaine. Le voir reconnaître ses erreurs est rassurant et il sait désormais qu'il peut renouveler la confiance qu'il a en lui. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est plutôt une personne réservée et que ce genre d'effusions, aussi minimes soient-elles, le met mal à l'aise. Peu importe les désagréments que cette conduite a pu lui causer, il est bien incapable de changer. Aussi choisit-il de parler d'un autre sujet.

« Où en est-on pour les données du Cercle ? »

Sonny se passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« Plus ou moins nulle part. Mais ça bosse dur, on trouvera. Seulement, casser le code du Cercle prendra plus que quelques jours, Maria me l'a assez répété… »

La chef des hackeurs laisse échapper un petit rire satisfait en entendant ça depuis son poste informatique. Elle se retourne à moitié et adresse un clin d'œil à Corso avant de se remettre au travail. À la voir agir ainsi, il se doute que le remontage de bretelles qu'il espérait a effectivement eu lieu.

« Il faudra à priori plusieurs mois pour obtenir quoi que ce soit…

\- Une chance qu'on ait une autre piste alors. »

Sonny acquiesce en silence. Après tout, Brim Balarius assure que l'incident de Shandahaar n'a strictement rien à voir avec les évènements actuels. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il envisage la possibilité de la véracité de cette assertion. Cependant, le culte du secret que mène le Cercle des Fluides n'engage pas à la confiance.

Malheureusement, peu importe que la clef se trouve dans les dossiers cryptés qu'ils ont récupérés ou dans le nom de l'organisation terroriste que lui et ses hommes poursuivent, la seule chose qu'il peut faire à l'heure actuelle c'est patienter.


	18. Chapter 18 : Les Qualifiés

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Comme promis, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre qui porte sur les fameuses sélections dont Rocket parle depuis quelques temps. Il est donc temps de voir ce que je compte mettre en place avec cette histoire de nouveaux joueurs._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **Les Qualifiés**

Anna contemple d'un œil morne la foule qui se presse dans les locaux des Snowkids. Quand elle pense qu'autant de gens rêvent de faire partie d'une équipe de football, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que des baffes se perdent. Mais elle tâche de reléguer ses réserves au second plan. Dame Simbaï lui a demandé d'assister aux sélections et de se concentrer pour évaluer le potentiel de maîtrise de Fluide de chaque candidat. Un exercice plutôt intéressant, alors autant se concentrer sur le bon côté des choses.

En attendant le début des épreuves, la shandahaarienne se résigne à laisser courir son regard sur les jeunes (et un peu moins jeunes) gens qui l'entourent. Elle note que les akilliens présents arborent une variété impressionnante de couleurs de cheveux, et de ce qu'elle voit, le phénomène ne se limite pas aux adolescents en quête d'identité. Additionné au style vestimentaire chamarré qu'elle observe, elle se fait la réflexion qu'une planète recouverte neige semble encourager l'apport sans modération de couleurs vives par tous les moyens possibles.

La masse colorée des candidats bruisse d'un brouhaha informe duquel suinte de l'anxiété, de l'excitation, de l'énervement, et tout un tas d'autres sentiments de plus ou moins bon augure. Il faut dire qu'au grand maximum, trois d'entre eux seront retenus. Vu le monde présent, ça promet un gros pourcentage de déception…

En ce qui la concerne, elle est à côté des consoles de contrôle, proche des membres de l'équipe. Ceux-là s'attirent des regards en coin relativement appuyés de la part des gens venus auditionnés. Certains s'enhardissent plus que les autres et viennent les saluer, voire leur demander une photo, mais la plupart préfèrent éviter d'agir en fan. Après tout, le but de leur présence est d'être à terme traité d'égal à égal avec leurs idoles.

Un peu lassée de voir tous ces adorateurs du Galactik Football, Anna reporte son attention sur la journaliste arrivée dès l'ouverture qui interviewe Tia en attendant le début des épreuves. Callie Misty, si elle a bien entendu. Une belle femme rousse aux yeux bleus foncés dont l'étroitesse est soulignée par des pommettes hautes. Elle ne manque pas d'une certaine classe et fait preuve d'une énergie non négligeable, peut-être renforcée par cette façon qu'ont ses caméras de voleter partout autour d'elle pour obtenir le meilleur angle de vue. Apparemment, c'est un peu la reporter attitrée des Snowkids, et Anna les sent très à l'aise face à cette femme.

Soudain, le bruit des portes lui fait tourner la tête, en même temps que la plupart des postulants présents, et elle voit Rocket entrer dans la salle, accompagné d'un homme qu'elle n'a encore jamais vu. L'atmosphère de la pièce change légèrement, une rumeur admirative semble prendre le pas sur toutes les conversations. Anna met d'abord ça sur le compte de l'arrivée de Rocket, sans trop se poser de questions quant à cette différence de traitement par rapport aux autres Snowkids – après tout, il a un statut un peu particulier – puis elle voit lesdits Snowkids se lever avec empressement pour se précipiter à la rencontre de l'homme. Elle observe de loin les salutations chaleureuses qui s'échangent, parmi lesquelles une accolade entre l'homme et Clamp.

Le nouvel arrivant est grand. C'est la première chose qu'elle pense en le voyant. Grand et large d'épaules. Il dégage une impression de force écrasante, heureusement contrastée par des yeux bleus au regard extrêmement doux. Elle ne pense pas qu'il vienne d'Akillian, il a la peau trop mate pour ça. Son teint basané est d'ailleurs accentué par ses cheveux et son bouc dont elle n'arrive pas à décider s'ils sont blonds décolorés ou simplement blancs. Non, cet homme n'est certainement pas akillien, il doit venir d'une planète bien plus tropicale.

Elle en est là de ses réflexions quand l'homme se dirige vers elle. Ou plus exactement vers Dame Simbaï. Les candidats s'écartent presque avec révérence pour le laisser passer et il a tôt fait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Il s'arrête alors face à son mentor, et au lieu de simplement la saluer, Anna a la surprise de le voir lui prendre la main pour l'embrasser en déclarant :

« Chère Dame Simbaï. »

Puis les deux éclatent de rire et il la prend franchement dans ses bras.

« Aarch, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aies pu venir, » déclare la guérisseuse en s'écartant.

Aarch ? Le nom a l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Anna. Elle se traite mentalement d'idiote de ne pas l'avoir deviné mais se signale immédiatement que pour l'oncle de Rocket, il ne lui ressemble vraiment pas du tout. Autant pour elle. L'homme est un akillien pur souche. Et l'un des plus illustres. Parce qu'il était entraineur de foot.

« Tu dois être Anna ? »

La question la tire de ces réflexions, mais elle se reprend vite et acquiesce en souriant.

« Félicitations, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur professeur que cette chère Dame Simbaï, annonce-t-il en échangeant un regard complice avec la concernée.

\- Heu…Merci monsieur. »

Heureusement pour elle, Rocket la tire de ce début de conversation un peu étrange.

« Bien, heu, bonjour à tous et… Enfin, merci d'être venus aussi nombreux pour ces sélections. Comme vous le savez, nous cherchons un gardien, et éventuellement un défenseur et un milieu de terrain, c'est donc sur ces postes que nous allons tester vos capacités. Vous serez évalués par Aarch, l'ancien coach des Snowkids. »

Désigné par son neveu, Aarch adresse un signe de tête à la foule accompagné d'un sourire engageant.

« Par Clamp, notre spécialiste technique. »

Le petit homme fait à son tour un salut.

« Et par moi-même. Les Snowkids et notre médecin, Dame Simbaï, sont également présents pour ces sélections. Les tests se passeront dans notre holotraineur, nous n'aurons donc pas besoin de sortir de cette pièce. Mais vous comprendrez bien quand ce sera votre tour, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bref, normalement nous avons déjà tous vos noms, alors quand on vous appelle, venez chercher un maillot d'entrainement, confirmez à Clamp le poste par lequel vous êtes intéressez et échauffez-vous. Maintenant, si personne n'a de questions, on va pouvoir commencer. »

Le premier nom est appelé et un jeune homme s'avance pour saisir le maillot jaune qu'on lui tend, tandis qu'Aarch et Rocket viennent se placer derrière la console de Clamp. Puis passé le flottement de mise en place des premiers candidats, les postulants défilent sans discontinuer dans l'holotraineur tandis que ceux qui ont terminé leur passage se font assaillir de questions par ceux qui ont encore à attendre. De temps à autre, Anna entend les Snowkids faire des commentaires entre eux. Parfois appréciateurs, parfois critiques, ils observent attentivement les passages, quand bien même la décision reposera majoritairement sur leur jeune coach. Dame Simbaï se permet parfois une remarque sur l'endurance de la personne testée, ou encore sur ses capacités musculaires, mais peu de candidats bénéficient de ses compléments.

En ce qui la concerne, la shandahaarienne tache de respecter les consignes de sa tutrice, mais ce qu'elle aperçoit sur les écrans ne lui laisse voir aucun soupçons de Fluide. Tout ce qu'elle observe, ce sont des gens qui donnent l'impression de jouer leur vie sur cette chasse au ballon rond. Elle sait que dans l'absolu, il serait possible que l'un d'entre eux soit déjà capable d'utiliser le Souffle, bien que cela s'observe peu, et la possession latente de Fluide chez chaque habitant de la galaxie, à des stades plus ou moins élevés, rend même possible sa révélation au cours de cette séance de tests. Mais les chances que ça se produisent réellement sont ridiculement faibles et elle pense plutôt continuer à s'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin de la journée, condamnée à regarder du foot.

Lasse, Anna relève la tête de son écran et jette un œil du côté des Snowkids. Ça commence à faire un bon moment qu'ils sont là, ils doivent au moins commencer à en avoir marre. Pourtant, ils lui semblent toujours aussi attentifs qu'au début. Seul Micro-Ice paraît distrait. Une fois n'est pas coutume, son habituellement attitude de trublion l'a désertée.

Puis une personne qui porte le même prénom que son frère est appelée, et elle tourne machinalement la tête vers l'holotraineur. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de sa gorge lorsqu'elle voit qui prend place à l'intérieur.

* * *

Tandis que les parois de l'holotraineur s'assemblent dans un chuintement léger autour de lui, Devon se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû prévenir sa sœur de ce qu'il comptait faire. Le choc a probablement été assez désagréable. Mais à côté de ça, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir à écouter ses tentatives de dissuasion. Enfin, inutile de se leurrer, il se doute qu'elle ne le laissera pas s'en sortir aussi facilement et il aura plus que certainement droit à des reproches assez acides une fois la journée finie.

En tout cas, pense-t-il tandis que l'illusion d'immensité blanche est remplacé par un stade flottant au milieu du ciel bleu, l'expression de Rocket valait le coup.

Puis une rangée de clones apparaît face à lui et il laisse de côté ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur le ballon.

* * *

Mei se décide la première à briser le silence :

« Il est bon.

\- Carrément bon, même, répond Mark, agréablement surpris par le talent qu'il découvre chez son ami.

\- S'il nous en avait parlé avant, poursuit D'Jok, on aurait pu se passer d'organiser des sélections sur ce poste. Je me demande pourquoi il l'a pas fait…

\- Il ne devait pas vouloir bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur, suppose Tia. Après tout, c'est uniquement par le biais d'Anna qu'il est là.

\- Et puis, c'est pas parce que toi t'as toujours été persuadé d'être un dieu du foot que tous ceux qui savent taper dans un ballon se croient directement digne de jouer avec les triples champions de la galaxie, rétorque malicieusement Ahito à son ami.

\- Ha ha, très drôle, répond le rouquin en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras avec un sourire. N'empêche que vu ce à quoi on a eu droit jusqu'à maintenant, on aurait gagné du temps…

\- T'exagères un peu, là ! le reprends Mei. On a eu quelques bons candidats quand même ! Tiens, cette fille, Mégane je crois, avec les cheveux bordeaux. Elle se débrouillait bien, non ?

\- Mouais, elle a quand même raté plusieurs de ses tacles. Et elle a montré des signes d'énervements suite à ça. Si elle en est là aujourd'hui, elle tiendra pas la pression dans un match.

\- Regardez qui veut donner des cours de mental, » relève Sinedd, avec un sourire en coin.

D'Jok pince les lèvres à la remarque. Il est bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'a pas toujours très bien géré la pression. Mais l'autre aurait pu se passer de son commentaire.

« En attendant, reprend Tia sans tenir compte de l'amorce d'escarmouche, elle, elle est akillienne. »

Et tous se replongent dans le silence à cette mention. C'est un fait. Elle est akillienne. Elle possède donc le Souffle. Dans le fond, aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de renouveler l'expérience de Lun-Zia. La jeune wamba était une excellente joueuse et devoir s'en séparer uniquement à cause de son incapacité à maîtriser le Souffle s'était avéré assez frustrant.

Seul Thran et Micro-Ice sont complètement détachés du débat qui agite l'équipe. Le premier regarde discrètement Anna. Dès qu'il a vu Devon s'avancer pour passer le test, il s'est tourné vers elle. Et bien qu'elle l'ait assez vite masqué, il n'a pas raté le sentiment de trahison qui a fait suite à une franche surprise sur son visage. Cette histoire ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Le petit brun reste quant à lui résolument silencieux. Ses camarades ont bien tenté de le dérider au début des sélections, mais D'Jok leur a fait signe de s'abstenir et aucun n'a osé insister. Après tout, les baisses de régime, ç'arrive à tout le monde.

* * *

Lorsque le dernier candidat termine sa prestation, Rocket remercie tous les présents pour l'engagement qu'ils ont mis dans leur performance et leur demande de patienter pendant les délibérations. Plusieurs personnes dans la foule, notamment parmi ceux qui sont passés les premiers, font la grimace à l'idée de l'attente devant eux, mais tous prennent leur mal en patience, assis en petits groupements colorés partout dans la salle d'entrainement.

Les Snowkids se rassemblent autour de leur ancien coach, plus pour écouter les délibérations que pour véritablement y participer, et les quelques joueurs qui sortaient un peu du lot sont évoqués les uns après les autres.

« Pour les gardiens, on a quand même vu quelques bons profils. Plus que pendant notre deuxième Cup, ça, y a pas photo, entame Rocket. Personnellement, j'ai noté les noms de Léa, Charlie, Ophélie, Gauvin et Alexandre.

\- Alexandre a fait une belle performance, c'est vrai, mais il est déjà plus âgé que vous, et il a moins de marge de progression que les autres. Et Ophélie n'est pas mauvaise, mais elle manque d'esprit pro.

\- Je peux ajouter que Léa a montré des signes de fatigue assez préoccupant, annonce Dame Simbaï. Il n'est pas impossible qu'un entrainement sévère y remédie, mais il y a un risque qu'elle ne tienne pas la cadence physiquement parlant.»

Rocket hoche la tête à l'écoute des remarques de ses aînés. Puis Clamp ajoute :

« Tu envisages sérieusement de retenir le petit Gauvin, Rocket ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

\- Il est quand même vraiment jeune. Et il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. »

Mei demande discrètement à Tia si elle a retenu qui est le garçon dont il parle, et la capitaine lui désigne un adolescent assis entre deux personnes qui sont probablement ses parents. Plutôt petit et un peu maigre, le garçon lui semble adorable avec ses courtes boucles blondes et ses grands yeux bleus délavés ourlés de longs cils. De discrètes taches de rousseur parsèment ses joues aux rondeurs encore enfantines. Il lui évoque un angelot timide qu'on a irrésistiblement envie de rassurer.

« D'après les informations qu'il nous a donné, il a quatorze ans. Ça ne fait qu'un an de moins que nous quand on a commencé, et on a pratiquement tout de suite attaqué avec la Cup, ce qui ne sera pas son cas, tu sais. En plus, contrairement à plusieurs d'entre nous à l'époque, ses parents le soutiennent pleinement. »

Il échange un regard complice avec Tia à cette mention. Ce qu'ils ont pu avoir du mal à décider leur famille, eux…

« Peut-être, mais il n'est quand même pas bien grand, se défend Clamp, c'est un problème, pour un gardien.

\- Dans l'absolu tu n'as pas tort, mais il est extrêmement agile, et plus rapide que tous les autres candidats. De plus, il n'est pas dit qu'il ne nous fasse pas une poussée de croissance surprise.

\- Eh bien Rocket, lance Aarch, souriant, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as déjà pris ta décision.

\- Euh, ben, je… Enfin, évidemment, si quelqu'un désapprouve, je suis prêt à écouter vos arguments, je… Voilà.

\- Je pense que Gauvin est un bon choix, » le rassure son oncle.

Et le reste de l'équipe donne son accord sans faire de difficultés, au grand soulagement du jeune coach.

« Ok, donc il nous reste à voir si on prend un défenseur et un milieu de terrain. Je vous avoue que pour les milieux de terrain, j'ai vraiment rien vu de très encourageant. En plus, comme ce n'est pas le poste sur lequel on est le plus en difficulté, je pensais le mettre de côté pour l'instant. Oncle Aarch ? »

L'ancien coach garde le silence quelques instants, et se repasse les différents choix dans sa tête.

« Il faut bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'agirait que du moindre mal… Si tu penses que l'équipe peut s'en passer pour l'instant, inutile de s'ajouter une charge supplémentaire.

\- Pour les défenseurs par contre, j'aimerai assez qu'on se trouve un remplaçant au cas où. Je sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment vu d'étincelles aujourd'hui mais il y a quand même un ou deux noms dont on peut espérer quelque chose : Newt, Sean et Mégane.

\- Tiens, tu n'as pas gardé… Devon, je crois ? s'étonne Aarch, en devançant les Snowkids. Il avait même un niveau un peu meilleur que ceux-là ?

\- Ben, c'est que, Devon n'est pas akillien. Je pensais qu'un joueur incapable de développer le Souffle serait plus pénalisant qu'autre chose…

\- Ouais, enfin, Devon est quand même meilleur au foot que ceux que t'as cité. En plus il est déjà à moitié dans l'équipe, non ? intervient D'Jok, qui n'a pas été séduit par les performances des retenus.

\- Mince Rocket, si D'Jok prend de lui-même la défense d'un potentiel nouveau, il faut le faire signer tout de suite ! s'exclame Ahito, en faisant rire les autres membres de l'équipe.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer Rocket, déclare tranquillement Dame Simbaï, je pense qu'avec un entrainement approprié Devon peut acquérir le Souffle. Des précédents existent, Aarch et Sinedd en sont de bons exemples. De plus, le Souffle et le Fluide de Shandahaar sont de la même famille, ce qui augmente encore les chances. »

Le jeune coach observe son équipe, un peu hésitant.

« Heu, tout le monde est partant pour intégrer Devon comme joueur alors ? »

Pendant une seconde, Thran envisage de dire quelque chose. Puis il se fait la réflexion que si le shandahaarien veut devenir un joueur de Galactik Football, les réticences de sa petite sœur n'ont pas voix au chapitre. Et plus encore, ce n'est pas à lui de les faire entendre. Aussi joint-il son approbation à celle de ses co-équipiers. Même s'il note du coin de l'œil qu'Aarch n'a plus l'air aussi encourageant depuis qu'il a appris que Devon aurait à apprendre un autre Fluide que son Fluide d'origine.

« Bon, ben, dans ce cas, très bien, nous accueillerons donc deux nouveaux membres, Devon, 21 ans, et Gauvin, 14 ans. Pas d'objections ?

\- C'est bon pour tout le monde Coach. Tu peux faire l'annonce, » conclut Tia.

Son petit-ami hoche la tête avant de s'avancer dans la salle. Le mouvement arrête presqu'instantanément les différentes discussions, et une attente anxieuse emplit l'espace.

« Encore une fois, merci à tous d'être venus. Après discussion et analyse de vos performances, nous avons décidé de retenir deux personnes : Gauvin en tant que gardien et Devon en tant que défenseur. Pour les autres, nous gardons bien entendus vos noms en tête pour les prochains recrutements. »

La déception s'abat comme une chape de plomb sur la foule. À deux exceptions près.

Le jeune adolescent semble pétrifié par la surprise tandis que ses parents le félicitent chaleureusement. Il a apparemment du mal à croire qu'il a vraiment été retenu parmi tous ces postulants plus âgés que lui, à la carrure plus adaptée à un rôle de gardien de but. Devon s'avance quant à lui vers les Snowkids, qui s'empressent de lui serrer la main, de le féliciter de son recrutement, et de lui reprocher de ne pas leur avoir parlé plus tôt de ses talents en foot.

De son côté, Aarch prend Simbaï un peu à part. Ces déclarations et le fait qu'elle le prenne en exemple pour les utilisations de Fluides l'ont inquiété, mais il n'a pas osé en parler devant son ancienne équipe.

« Simbaï, tu es sûre que ce jeune homme ne court aucun risque avec le Souffle ? Tu sais à quel point le Smog a eu une mauvaise influence sur Artegor et moi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aarch, lui répond-elle avec un sourire rassurant, le Smog est un cas particulier, ce Fluide n'est pas adapté à la morphologie humaine, à la base. Mais l'utilisation d'un Fluide autre que le Fluide d'origine n'est généralement pas nocive. Seulement plus difficile à apprendre. Tiens, regarde Yuki. Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise chez les Elektras lors de la dernière Cup, non ?

\- …Je suppose que tu as raison. Je n'ai plus qu'à le féliciter, je suppose. »

La guérisseuse regarde son vieil ami serrer la main du nouveau défenseur. Elle ressent une légère culpabilité au regard des derniers évènements. Brim Balarius et les membres du Cercle seront satisfaits, Devon a intégré les Snowkids. Mais dans ce but, elle a affirmé qu'il serait capable de maîtriser le Souffle. Évidemment, elle fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour que ce soit le cas, mais maîtriser un autre Fluide que son Fluide initial est loin d'être aussi simple qu'elle l'a laissé entendre. Elle peut s'estimer heureuse que D'Jok ait proposé de retenir le shandahaarien. Le faire elle-même lui aurait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Enfin. Au moins le jeune homme était techniquement parlant le meilleur candidat. Elle n'a plus qu'à espérer que sa candidature n'affecte pas trop Anna. En soupirant, elle rejoint l'équipe étendue des Snowkids alors que la salle se vide des candidats rejetés qui maîtrisent plus ou moins bien leur amertume.

« Devon, bienvenu dans l'équipe. »

Aarch serre avec chaleur la main du jeune homme, qui lui retourne un sourire éclatant avant de se toucher le menton du bout des doigts puis d'abaisser la main, paume vers le haut. Perplexe, l'ancien coach s'apprête à lui demander à quoi il joue, mais Mark s'exclame soudain :

« Ah, je sais ! Ça c'est merci, pas vrai ? »

Le shandahaarien lui répond d'un pouce en l'air et son ami dresse un poing victorieux dans les airs. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'Aarch réalise qu'il n'a pas entendu le moindre bruit sortir de la bouche de Devon. Heureusement, le jeune homme se détourne de lui sans noter son trouble, et il a le temps de se reprendre.

« Heu, mon…Monsieur ? »

Il se tourne vers la voix et se trouve face à la seconde recrue, que ses parents ont apparemment encouragé à venir lui parler.

« Monsieur, je voulais…vous remercier de m'avoir donné ma chance. Et vous dire… que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous… »

La tension du garçon est touchante à voir. Aarch lui tend la main et sourit en le voyant hésitant à la serrer.

« Pour un si jeune âge, tu as des capacités étonnantes, jeune homme. Rocket, le coach actuel des Snowkids, ne s'y est pas trompé, et je pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal à faire de toi un excellent joueur de Galactik Football. »

Le compliment fait rougir le garçon jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Maintenant tu devrais aller te présenter à l'équipe.

\- Heu, oui, monsieur, tout de suite ! »

Suite à son échange avec son idole de toujours, Gauvin s'avance, un peu gauche, pour parler pour la première fois à ceux qu'ils considèrent en quelque sorte comme les héros d'Akillian. La pensée qu'il va bientôt jouer à leurs côtés, même si c'est en tant que remplaçant et qu'il ne sera sans doute que peu actif comparé au fantastique goal qu'est Ahito, lui fait un peu tourner la tête. S'il était venu aujourd'hui, c'était beaucoup plus pour se faire connaître et montrer sa motivation en vue d'un recrutement futur. Et voilà qu'on lui annonce qu'il a déjà le niveau, du haut de ses quatorze ans, pour être intégré à cette équipe de triples champions galactiques. Il n'a pas encore décidé si c'était un rêve éveillé ou un cauchemar.

« Heu, bonjour, commence-t-il timidement, sans trop savoir s'il ne devrait pas attendre qu'ils se tournent vers lui.

\- Ah, Gauvin, bienvenu dans l'équipe ! » l'accueille chaleureusement Mei.

À son grand désarroi, il sent son visage le brûler, et se doute que son teint pâle a encore une fois été remplacé par une nuance coquelicot un peu trop soutenu. Puis les autres joueurs le saluent tour à tour sans relever son trouble, et s'il reste tendu de se trouver si proche de ses idoles, la pression retombe un petit peu. En tout cas assez pour qu'il retrouve sa couleur normale, il en est presque sûr.

« Les Snowkids ? »

Gauvin se tourne vers Aarch et réalise avec un frisson que désormais ce nom le désigne aussi.

« Que diriez-vous de sortir manger dehors pour fêter l'agrandissement de l'équipe, et accessoirement, nos retrouvailles ? »

Au milieu des acquiescements enthousiastes, l'adolescent se tourne vers ses parents, anxieux, mais ceux-ci lui font signe d'accepter sans hésiter.

« Si tout le monde est d'accord, tu penses que nous pourrons avoir une table au Planète Akillian Micro-Ice ? Micro-Ice ? »

Pour la première fois, tous réalise que le petit brun s'est éclipsé immédiatement après l'annonce des qualifiés.

« Désolé coach, annonce D'Jok, un peu gêné, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire après les sélections. Mais on pourra sûrement avoir une table au Planète, ça je peux vous le dire… »


	19. Chapter 19 : Amour Paternel

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Ce chapitre suit directement les sélections et donc l'introduction de Devon dans l'équipe, mais aussi du nouveau goal. J'espère que ce nouveau personnage saura vous plaire._

 _De plus, cette fic me permet de créer des backgrounds aux personnages dont le passé est mystérieux. Je ne crois pas que ça ait été très visible pour l'instant, au-delà du cas de Bennett, mais plusieurs pirates y auront droit à un moment ou un autre (en gros, dans longtemps) ainsi que quelques autres. Pour l'un d'entre eux, c'est le cas dans ce chapitre. Vous l'aviez déjà deviné ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **Amour Paternel**

Gauvin se sent perdu. Pourtant il est loin d'être en terrain inconnu ! Le Planète Akillian l'a accueilli plus souvent qu'à son tour, en tant que temple du Galactik Football. Ses parents l'ont emmené manger ici pratiquement chaque soir de matchs. Parfois, il aurait préféré qu'ils le laissent simplement venir sans eux, mais il doit bien reconnaître que rentrer seul au milieu de la nuit ça n'est pas très rassurant quand on a que quatorze ans. Et il n'avait pas encore quatorze à la dernière Cup. Seulement voilà, s'il n'était pas venu uniquement accompagné de sa famille jusqu'à ce jour, il serait sûrement un peu moins perdu aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être pas.

Sa timidité naturelle l'empêche un peu de profiter pleinement du moment, et il se sent légèrement stupide de ne pas mieux se maîtriser. Pourtant il écoute de toutes ses oreilles les discussions entre les Snowkids et le grand Aarch. Et dire qu'il participe à ces discussions ! Plutôt passivement, mais ça compte ! Et puis, l'autre nouvelle recrue ne parle pas beaucoup non plus. Alors tout va bien.

« Ha ha, non, désolé de vous décevoir, mais les garnements que vous êtes ne me manquent absolument pas ! »

Cette réponse lancée d'un ton léger déclenche les hauts cris des joueurs, qui surjouent leur indignation et font rire leur ancien coach.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Peut-être un peu ! Mais juste un peu !

\- En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'on manque à Adim, déclare cérémonieusement Mei.

\- Ça, elle regrette le temps où vos frasques la rendaient folle, c'est sûr !

\- Coach ! s'indigne Mark en riant.

\- Cela dit, elle vous passe le bonjour, et elle avait l'air vexée de ne pas être invitée, alors vous avez peut-être raison…

\- Oh, je… Enfin, oui, c'est vrai que son avis aurait été très instructif mais… Je ne pensais pas que ça l'intéresserait, je…

\- Rocket, calme-toi, je plaisantais. »

L'équipe éclate de rire face au trouble du jeune homme, qui ne cache pas son soulagement en apprenant qu'il n'a pas fait de peine à sa nouvelle tante.

« Mais et vous, alors, vous ne me regrettez pas trop ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Non ça va.

\- On se débrouille.

\- On n'a jamais été aussi bien entrainés. »

Aarch s'esclaffe au milieu de la vague de réponses que ses anciens joueurs lui envoient. Quoi qu'il en dise, les retrouver lui fait extrêmement plaisir. Après tout, ces jeunes, ce sont un peu ses gamins. Il les a vu grandir, passer de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, et s'accomplir autant en tant que footballeurs qu'en tant que personnes. Il ne regrette pas son choix le moins du monde, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir autant attendu pour le faire. Même si avoir un enfant maintenant, du haut de ses trente-sept ans, sera un peu plus difficile que s'il avait décidé de rester auprès d'Adim quand il en avait dix-sept. Cependant, d'une certaine façon il en a déjà sept. Sept parce que même s'il est également fier d'eux, ses liens avec Mark et Sinedd ne sont pas ceux qu'il a avec les sept membres de l'équipe originelle. Oui, à sa façon, Aarch se sent déjà un père comblé.

* * *

Micro-Ice serre subrepticement la main de sa mère avant de régler le fleuriste. Il l'a rejointe aussi vite qu'il a pu dès qu'il a su les noms des recrues, et il est soulagé de ne pas être arrivé à la maison aussi tard que ce qu'il avait d'abord prévu. Même s'il va bientôt se coucher, le soleil leur apporte encore une lumière éclatante qui est la bienvenue.

Il devance sa mère et soulève l'énorme pot de fleurs en faisant le fier-à-bras.

« Non mais dis donc, c'est qui le sportif de haut niveau, ici ? »

Elle rit de bon cœur et il se sent rasséréné de la voir d'aussi bonne humeur. Il a bien conscience d'être resté petit, plus petit qu'elle, et de donner une image comique avec la décoration florale qui le cache à moitié, mais sa taille ne lui pose pas vraiment de problème et il est hors de question que sa maman se fatigue à porter quelque chose d'aussi lourd.

« Désolée Micy, je n'ai pas pu louer de voiture pour aujourd'hui, s'excuse cette dernière, en le voyant peiner pour marcher.

\- C'est très bien comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'après un exercice pareil, Rocket me laissera faire la grasse-matinée au lieu de me forcer à aller m'entrainer aux aurores ! Et puis on est pas très loin ! »

Durant leur trajet, Micro-Ice devise gaiement sur les sélections. Il est bon orateur et sa mère est bon public. Elle le relance quand il faut, se montre impressionnée par les détails impressionnants, et le félicite dès qu'elle le peut. Et surtout, elle rit à l'humour de son trublion de fils qui est si incroyable. Mais tandis qu'ils approchent de leur destination, Micro-Ice baisse un peu le ton. Il fait moins de plaisanteries et elle rit moins fort. La mère et le fils adoptent une conduite un peu plus solennelle. La conduite qui sied à un tel lieu.

Côte à côte, un peu plus calmes mais pas forcément silencieux, ils remontent les allées et slaloment entre les bouquets en pot. Jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une petite pierre tombale de marbre gris. Où s'écrit en lettres d'or :

 _Micario Ice_

 _03/08/3546 – 14/06/3574_

« Bonjour Micario.

\- Salut P'pa. »

Micro-Ice pose le pot de chrysanthèmes rouges et ors qu'ils viennent d'acheter. Des fleurs ensoleillées pour illuminer les souvenirs. Lui et sa mère les arrangent devant la pierre tombale puis vont chercher un arrosoir mis à la disposition des visiteurs. Lorsque le résultat leur paraît satisfaisant, ils restent juste quelques minutes supplémentaires, silencieux devant la tombe, puis Mana dépose un baiser sur la pierre froide et la mère et le fils font demi-tour. Ils traversent le cimetière en silence, seuls au milieu des morts, en cette période de l'année où il est peu fréquenté, et laissent derrière eux les lettres d'or et les fleurs un peu fanées.

Bonjour. C'est le seul mot qu'ils prononcent devant la tombe. Sa mère n'est pas croyante. Micro-Ice non plus. Son père n'est pas en train de veiller sur lui depuis un monde meilleur alors lui parler serait aussi inutile que stupide. Ceux qui parlent aux morts parlent pour eux-mêmes. S'il veut parler il parle à sa mère. C'est tout.

Et, le cimetière derrière eux, Micro-Ice parle à sa mère. De son père un peu, de son emploi de serveuse aussi. Il lui dit que si elle veut arrêter cet emploi fatigant et sous-payé, il peut l'aider. Sa mère refuse. Il n'insiste pas.

* * *

Mana Ice avait dix-neuf quand elle rencontra l'homme de sa vie. Micario Ice. Ils avaient le même âge, et s'étaient retrouvés dans la même promo à la fac de littérature. Micario avait des rêves plein la tête. Il parlait d'écrire des pièces de théâtre, de devenir un grand metteur en scène, d'amener les gens dans ses rêves. En tout cas, elle, il la faisait rêver.

Il était beau quand il rêvait. Micro-Ice avait ses yeux. Plus rieurs que rêveurs chez lui, mais il avait ses yeux bleus de glace. Il avait ses cheveux aussi. Ses cheveux couleur nuit, toujours un peu ébouriffés. Et parfois aussi, il avait son sourire. Mais seulement parfois. Et puis il était petit. Micario était petit. Plus petit qu'elle. Mais ses rêves étaient si grands que sa taille ne se remarquait même pas.

Mana était tombée enceinte à vingt ans. Elle avait eu peur, au début. Mais Micario l'avait rassurée. Quand ils l'avaient appris, ses parents l'avaient chassée de chez eux. Mais Micario l'avait épousée. Elle avait arrêté ses études pendant sa grossesse. Lui suivait encore les cours mais il enchaînait les petits boulots le soir. Ils vivaient de pas grand-chose mais ils étaient heureux. Puis Micro-Ice était arrivé.

Micario Ice Junior. Un tout petit bout de chou aux yeux de glace. Micario disait que c'était un micro-lui. Un micro-Ice.

Mana se souvenait encore du regard émerveillé de son mari quand il avait tenu pour la première fois son fils dans ses bras. Il lui avait dit que c'était la première fois que l'un de ses rêves devenait réalité. Il lui avait dit que c'était le plus beau de tous qui s'était réalisé. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, l'argent manquait parfois, les fins de mois étaient souvent dures, mais ils étaient heureux.

Et Micario avait encore des rêves plein la tête. Il travaillait beaucoup, il écrivait peu, mais restait persuadé que son fils n'était que le premier des rêves qu'il allait réaliser. Puis Edito était arrivé.

Edito était le frère aîné de son mari. Leurs parents étaient morts quand ils étaient adolescents et l'aîné était parti courir le monde. Mais il avait des soucis d'argent et personne vers qui se tourner. Mana et Micario ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'aider. Ils le savaient. Ils avaient peu de moyens, des emplois peu stables, et un fils qui allaient sur ses huit ans à nourrir. Mais d'une certaine façon, Edito était leur seule famille. Et la famille était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ça et des rêves.

Micario avait emprunté une grosse somme d'argent pour sortir son frère de l'embarras. Il était persuadé qu'à trois, ils pourraient la rembourser, que tout ce qu'il leur faudrait, ce serait un peu de temps. Mais Micario était un rêveur.

Son frère avait disparu avec l'argent. Mana et lui s'étaient retrouvés avec une dette trop grosse pour leurs petits revenus. Les lettres de la banque s'étaient accumulées. Si ça continuait, ils allaient perdre leur logement. Mana essayait désespérément de garder un peu d'espoir. Elle soutenait que la mère du meilleur ami de Micro-Ice était une femme bien, qu'elle pourrait les héberger quelques temps, juste le temps qu'ils sortent la tête de l'eau. Micario lui retournait alors un sourire triste et ne répondait rien. Et son cœur se glaçait de voir que ses rêves étaient morts. Puis Micro-Ice avait fêté ses huit ans.

Mana avait presque cru que son mari avait retrouvé l'espoir, tellement la journée avait été douce. Micario avait commis une folie, avait-elle pensé, en achetant à son fils un collier de trois dents de requin. Un collier de pirates, avait-il assuré à ce mini-lui dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Maya leur avait offert un gâteau à la pistache. Un geste discret, plein de pudeur, qu'elle justifiait par l'invitation de D'Jok.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, Mana avait compris pourquoi son mari s'était laissé aller à commettre cette folie.

Elle était incapable de lui en vouloir. Son acte lui avait brisé le cœur mais elle était incapable de lui en vouloir parce que Micario l'avait fait par amour. Il avait attendu quelques semaines pour que la date ne rappelle pas l'anniversaire de Micro-Ice. Il s'était assuré que son fils ne rentrerait pas en premier. Et il s'était pendu à une poutre du salon.

Quand Mana l'avait trouvé, elle avait cru mourir de désespoir. Mais il lui restait un micro-Ice pour lequel se battre. Alors elle avait relevé la tête aussi haut qu'elle l'avait pu.

Micario avait contracté une assurance-vie qui avait remboursée leurs dettes et lui laissait de quoi voir venir. Il lui avait laissé une lettre aussi. Une lettre où il s'excusait, une lettre où il s'expliquait. Une lettre où il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à emprunter de l'argent à quelqu'un parce que son frère lui avait prouvé que devoir de l'argent est la pire des malédictions, peu importe ce qu'on croit savoir de sa situation. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Qu'il les aimait. Qu'ils restaient son plus beau rêve. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il préférait se réveiller avant que ce rêve ne vole en éclat.

C'est pour cette raison que, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, Mana Ice n'emprunterait jamais d'argent à son fils. Et qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais lui en offrir.

Mais malgré les aléas de la vie, malgré la perte de l'homme qu'elle a aimé de toute son âme, Mana est heureuse. Parce qu'au-delà de la douleur, il lui reste les bons souvenirs. Et surtout parce qu'il lui reste leur plus grand rêve. Et qu'il s'est réalisé bien au-delà de toutes leurs espérances.

* * *

« Alors Gauvin, qui est ton joueur de Galactik Football préféré ? »

D'jok se penche vers l'adolescent au milieu du brouhaha ambiant pour lui donner l'occasion de participer un peu plus à l'animation du repas. Il est dubitatif quant aux capacités de ce gamin, mais il sait qu'il va devoir prendre sur son caractère emporté pour lui donner l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Puis, contrairement au cas de Yuki, ils ne sont pas en période de Cup et Ahito peut prendre la relève à tout moment pour redresser la barre en cas d'amorce de catastrophe. Alors autant essayer de le mettre à l'aise. En plus, continuer à parler lui évitera de trop s'inquiéter pour Micro-Ice.

« Oulah, c'est une question piège ça, contente-toi de répondre que c'est lui !

\- Ha ha, super drôle, Thran… »

Son ami se contente de lui adresser un clin d'œil taquin avant de se tourner vers Gauvin. Qui note au milieu de sa gêne qu'Ahito ne dort apparemment pas que dans ses cages, à le voir affalé sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

« Heu, ben… Je… Je trouve que Kernor est le joueur le plus impressionnant. Mais mon joueur préféré c'est Warren.

\- Ça, Warren est une valeur sûre, approuve Thran. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ait pris sa retraite.

\- Oui ! J'espérais vraiment le croiser sur un terrain !

\- Ah ! s'exclame brusquement Ahito, dont le réveil surprise fait sursauter l'adolescent. Crois-moi, t'as bien de la chance de pas risquer de te retrouver face à lui ! J'ai jamais eu aussi peur que pendant les matchs contre les Lightnings !

\- Ah ouais ? Moi qui croyais que c'était Luur qui te fichait le plus les chocottes…

\- Oui mais ça c'est parce que les Xénons font peur tout court. Warren, c'est juste un butteur imbattable !

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est Luur qui a gagné le concours de tir au but, il y a un an et demi. Et puis, il a quand même déjà carrément défoncé des cages. Si j'étais goal, j'aurais peur de me prendre un de ses tirs dans la figure. »

Gauvin assiste, bouche entrouverte, au débat qui anime les deux frères, sous l'œil amusé de D'Jok.

« Tu sais, reprend-il en mettant de côté les deux frangins, Warren est professeur à l'école de Galactik Football qu'on a ouverte sur le Genèse tous les deux. Si tu veux, je pourrais te le présenter la prochaine fois qu'on ira sur place.

\- C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial !

\- Mince, aucune trace de la moindre jalousie ? lance nonchalamment Mark. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez fait de D'Jok ?

\- Mais vous allez me lâcher avec ça ! répond le rouquin en riant. Warren est un monument du Galactik Football ! Et même si, je te le rappelle, TU penses que je joue mieux que lui, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

\- D'Jok a pas assez l'esprit d'équipe pour atteindre le niveau de Warren de toute façon, intervient Sinedd avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Non mais ! Et regardez qui dit ça ! »

Mei regarde un temps les garçons se chamailler. Elle sait que Sinedd essaie de calquer son attitude sur celle des autres, mais quand c'est lui qui fait les vannes elle trouve que ça sonne toujours un peu faux. Ou plutôt pas assez, justement. Mais puisque personne n'a l'air de s'énerver, elle détourne le regard et tombe sur l'expression absente d'Anna.

« Hey, ça va ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Hmmm ? Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

La brune hausse une épaule en souriant.

« Pour rien de spécial. T'avais l'air ailleurs. Et t'as pas décroché un mot de la soirée, j'ai l'impression.

\- …Ben tu sais, je ne suis pas assez calée pour participer correctement à une discussion sur le Galactik Football, alors…

\- Ouais, je sais, mais quand même, Warren !

\- Heu… C'est le capitaine de l'équipe des Xzioniens, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, les Lightnings, c'est bien ça. »

Mei se retient d'ajouter qu'elle est désespérante. Anna n'a pas l'air très bien, ce soir, une telle remarque pourrait ne pas être très bien accueillie, même si c'est dit uniquement avec humour.

« Tu vois un peu qui c'est, du coup ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Anna retient un soupir. La voilà obligée de parler de football. Enfin, tant pis, autant faire bonne figure. Elle a regardé des archives sur les Lightnings pour se renseigner sur leur Fluide. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que leur capitaine est omniprésent.

« Pour ce que je suis capable d'analyser, c'est un excellent joueur. Mais je ne vois pas son esprit d'équipe. »

Mei reste sans voix devant la déclaration.

« T'es sérieuse ?

\- Ben… Oui ? Je veux dire, il a une technique parfaite, c'est normal qu'il s'en serve, mais quand je regarde un match des Lightnings, c'est le seul que je vois jouer. Dans le dernier que j'ai vu, les commentateurs n'ont carrément dit que son nom à lui, c'est quand même un signe !

\- …J'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

\- Apparemment, peu de gens voient les choses sous cet angle. »

Surprise par l'amertume qu'elle entend, Mei s'apprête ajouter quelque chose mais elle est coupée par Sinedd qui la prend à parti sur le talent des Shadows.

Soulagée que l'échange ait tourné court, Anna laisse son regard courir autour de la table. Dame Simbaï est plongée dans une conversation avec Aarch, Clamp, Rocket et Tia mais ils sont un peu loin pour qu'elle entende correctement leurs paroles. Le reste de l'assemblée s'égaille de diverses discussions sur le Galactik Football. À croire qu'ils ne sont jamais lassés d'en entendre parler, même après avoir passé toute leur journée à le pratiquer… Mais au milieu de sa tournée, elle se rend compte que Thran la fixe d'un regard curieusement perçant. Elle hésite à lui demander ce qu'il y a, et il détourne le regard avant qu'elle se décide. Alors elle laisse passer.

« Et toi Dev ? Ton joueur préféré ? » demande-t-il.

Elle observe son frère suçoter pensivement son stylo puis se mettre à écrire.

 _Je dirais Stevens. Arriver à un tel niveau sans Fluide, je trouve ça très impressionnant._

« Toi aussi t'es fan des Pirates ? se réjouit le défenseur. C'est vraiment l'équipe la plus classe de la Cup ! »

 _Fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu vas vexer D'Jok._

« Bah, pas sûr. D'une certaine façon, les Pirates c'est l'équipe de son père, alors…

\- Bon, ok, y en a vraiment qui va s'en prendre une, vous savez ? »

Au milieu des rires qui agitent encore une fois la moitié de l'équipe, Gauvin se sent à nouveau atrocement gêné. L'autre nouveau est muet, ce qui veut dire que c'est normal pour lui de ne pas avoir parlé depuis le début du repas, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû calquer sa conduite sur la sienne. Il a dû avoir l'air ridicule, à juste se taire comme il l'a fait ! Il essaie de se raisonner en se disant qu'il a réussi à discuter avec les autres des joueurs qu'il admire, et surtout de Warren. Mais il ne peut pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, il doit se forcer à participer plus. Sauf qu'ils sont tous en train de parler, et il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait ajouter sans avoir de trop forcer. En désespoir de cause, il se tourne vers la jeune femme qui est assise entre lui et Tia.

« Dites, euh, Anna, c'est ça ?

\- Je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer. »

Il se sent encore rougir mais note avec soulagement qu'elle lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

« Euh… Désolé de vous… te demander ça mais, euh quel est ton rôle dans l'équipe, exactement ?

\- Pas de souci, c'est une question légitime. En fait, je ne suis pas à proprement parler dans l'équipe. Je suis en apprentissage auprès de Dame Simbaï, le médecin de l'équipe.

\- Ah, d'accord. »

Ne pas laisser la conversation mourir comme ça. Surtout, ne pas laisser la conversation mourir comme ça.

« Et, euh… tu viens de quelle coin d'Akillian ? Personne n'a des yeux comme ça, à la capitale…

\- Personne n'a des yeux comme ça sur Akillian non plus, répond-elle avec un sourire. Je viens de Shandahaar, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies entendu parler de ma planète.

\- Hein ? Mais le… l'autre recrue a les mêmes yeux !

\- Oui, Devon est mon frère aîné. »

La nouvelle laisse Gauvin bouche-bée. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent, mais il pensait que c'était une coïncidence… Et puis, c'est quand même bizarre que les Snowkids aient recrutés quelqu'un qui ne vient pas d'Akillian.

« Mais, il n'a aucune chance d'avoir le Souffle, si ? » demande-t-il en oubliant un instant sa timidité.

Son interlocutrice garde le silence quelques secondes avant de lui répondre doucement :

« Ce sera plus difficile pour lui. Mais pas impossible. Il y a plusieurs précédents. Pas avec le Souffle mais les Fluides ont fondamentalement le même fonctionnement.

\- Je pensais que seul le Smog pouvait s'acquérir…

\- Oui, plusieurs personnes le pensaient avant le cas de Yuki. »

Gauvin rougit encore. Il avait complètement oublié le cas de l'ancienne gardienne des Snowkids. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a réussi à maîtriser la Vague d'Hektonia.

« À vrai dire, le Smog est plus facile à obtenir parce qu'il prend sa source dans les émotions négatives, et on est toujours plus à même de se laisser aller quand on ressent de telles émotions. Pour un sportif de haut niveau, le stress, la frustration, la rage de vaincre, s'ils sont trop exacerbés, à fortiori à cause de problèmes personnels sous-jacents, le Smog a des chances non-négligeables de se manifester. Si tu regardes les exemples, Aarch et Artegor l'ont développé après la catastrophe d'Akillian, alors que l'accès à la Cup leur était brutalement refusé. Sinedd venait quant à lui de plus ou moins se faire mettre à l'écart par Aarch. Et Mei, même si ç'a été très fugace, traversait une mauvaise passe avec D'Jok. »

Arrivée à la fin de son exposé, Anna réalise que le jeune goal la regarde avec effarement.

« Tu t'y connais drôlement bien en Fluide ! » s'exclame-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme se réprimande mentalement. Cette analyse a beau être à la portée du premier venu, peu de gens prendraient la peine de la faire.

« Pas plus que ça. C'est juste que Dame Simbaï parle souvent des Fluides. Après tout, c'est aussi quelque chose qu'elle doit surveiller, pour la santé des joueurs. »

L'explication a l'air de passer. Il faudra qu'elle fasse plus attention, à l'avenir. Le Cercle des Fluides est intransigeant en ce qui concerne ses secrets. Si elle dit un mot de trop, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle perde toute chance d'y entrer. Mais elle n'a jamais été une très bonne menteuse, malheureusement. Et elle n'arrive pas à garder les Snowkids à distance. Thran s'y entend pour l'empêcher de rester à l'écart, Mei arrive toujours à lancer la conversation, elle est incapable de s'empêcher de rire aux pitreries de Micro-Ice, et voilà maintenant que la timidité du nouveau gardien lui donne envie de tout faire pour le mettre à l'aise. Inutile de se voiler la face, elle les aime bien.

Reste à savoir si le souvenir de son père lui permettra de garder ses convictions intactes jusqu'au bout.


	20. Chapter 20 : L'Effort et la Sueur

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Déjà, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis scandalisée par le peu de capacité de mise en page que ffnet met à disposition de ses auteurs. Je peux pardonner l'absence de couleurs de police, un peu moins l'absence de taille, et beaucoup moins la disparition de certains caractères, notamment les caractères mathématiques. Mais ne même pas permettre de changer le côté d'alignement du texte. Sérieusement, pourquoi ? Enfin, tant pis._

 _Ce point étant traité, concernant ce chapitre. Disons simplement qu'à un stade, il fallait bien parler un peu de football. Un petit peu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 **L'Effort et la Sueur**

Allongé sur son lit en train de surfer sur le web avec son holophone, D'Jok espère que Micro-Ice repassera par la chambre avant l'heure de l'entrainement. Il regrette que son ami n'ait pas pu être présent avec eux la veille. Il sait que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de revoir Aarch et il ne comprend pas qu'il n'ait pas demandé à Rocket de décaler les sélections, ne serait-ce que d'un jour. Ok, il aurait dû donner une explication pour sa demande. Mais les autres lui poseront des questions ce matin de toute façon, non ? Bon. Peut-être pas. Mais quand même.

Il sursaute quand la sonnerie de ses sms retentit dans la chambre. Il regarde vite le sujet du message, persuadé que Mice a besoin de parler, ce qui est stupide puisqu'il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Mais, sans pour autant être rassuré, il se met à sourire en découvrant l'expéditeur.

 _[Tiffany]Bonne soirée hier ?_

Il a envoyé un message à Tiffany pour la prévenir qu'il ne pourra pas trop discuter quand Aarch a parlé d'un resto, et elle vient aux nouvelles maintenant qu'elle est à peu près sûre que la fête est finie.

 _[Moi]T'es bien matinale ! Ouais, c'était cool. J'avais pas réalisé qu'Aarch m'avait autant manqué :)_

 _ _[Tiffany]_ Aarch, le héros d'Akillian ^^ Tu crois que tu pourrais me le présenter ?_

 _ _[Moi]_ C'était donc ton plan, vile succube ! Te servir de moi pour l'atteindre lui ! Eh bien désolé de te décevoir, je t'ai, je te garde, et je ne te laisserai jamais poser les yeux sur le héros d'Akillian )_

 _ _[Tiffany]_ XD Le second héros d'Akillian, loin derrière le grand D'Jok, au talent inégalable et inégalé*_

 _ _[Moi]_ J'aime mieux ça !_

Cette fille est géniale. Il adore les délires qu'ils se tapent ensemble, il adore leurs échanges par sms qui durent tout le long d'une journée.

 _ _[Tiffany]_ J'ai envie de toi…_

Il l'adore elle.

 _ _[Moi]_ Tu veux passer à l'Académie ?_

 _ _[Tiffany]_ Ha ha, je sais ce que je dois dire pour éveiller ton intérêt x) Je peux, tu crois ?_

 _ _[Moi]_ Je vois pas pourquoi ça poserait problème. Rocket et Sinedd invitent tout le temps leurs copines. Ok, elles vivent ici. Mais ça compte._

Il se demande si elle rit en lisant son message. En tout cas, il l'espère.

Mais la sonnerie de son holophone le fait à nouveau sursauter. Il commence par se dire que Tiffany a envie de parler de vive voix, et il a une vague idée de ce dont elle aimerait parler… Puis il se rappelle brutalement qu'il attend des nouvelles de Micro-Ice. Même si, quand il arrive à garder la tête froide, il sait pertinemment que Mice n'a aucune raison d'aller particulièrement mal.

Il décroche dans la précipitation, au milieu de ses réflexions, et oublie de regarder le nom du contact.

« Allo ?

\- D'Jok, comment tu vas ?

\- Papa ? Oh ben, ça va très bien, et toi ?

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as l'air surpris de m'entendre ?

\- Ah ben, c'est que tu m'avais pas habitué à appeler aussi souvent. Et avec les récents évènements, je pensais pas que tu pourrais te le permettre. Mais ça me fait super plaisir de t'entendre !

\- Oui, je suis désolé de n'avoir été que peu présent…

\- T'excuse pas, papa ! T'as toujours été génial !

\- Ça me touche fiston. Et le fait est que pour l'instant je peux t'appeler sans trop de problèmes, alors puisque ce n'est pas dit que ça dure, autant que j'en profite, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as des ennuis ? Tu penses que la Technoïde est sur ta piste ?

\- Non non, je te l'ai dit, pour l'instant tout va bien. Mais les communications sont un bon moyen de retrouver une personne, alors il y a toujours un risque que je ne puisse plus t'appeler au moins un temps. Et comme tu l'as dit, avec les récents évènements, la Technoïde est sur mes traces. De plus, je me permets de te signaler que tu n'es pas toujours des plus faciles à joindre ! »

D'Jok rit, soulagé autant qu'amusé par la réponse de son père. Il se rappelle la conversation qu'il a eu avec Sonny environ un mois plus tôt. Son père lui a raconté ses déboires pour parvenir à l'avoir au téléphone. Il faut bien avouer qu'il a joué de malchance.

« Alors ? Parle-moi un peu de toi, comment ça se passe en ce moment ? Et comment va Tiffany ? »

* * *

Micro-Ice entre d'un pas tranquille dans sa chambre pour récupérer son maillot d'entrainement. Il n'est pas encore en retard, mais il est surpris de voir que D'Jok n'est pas déjà en chemin. Il s'apprête à lui lancer une boutade sur la potentielle soirée fatigante mais remarque que son ami est au téléphone et retient sa phrase.

« Ah, papa, désolé, je dois te laisser, Mice vient de rentrer. Ça m'a fait super plaisir de te parler, hésite pas à rappeler !

\- Bonjour M. Blackbones ! » s'exclame gaiement le petit brun, plus ou moins dans les oreilles de son ami, qui grimace.

Mais D'Jok s'empresse effectivement de raccrocher.

« Bonne soirée hier ? lui demande Micro-Ice en se changeant.

\- Ouais. Ouais, c'était sympa. C'est dommage que t'aies pas été là.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Une fête n'est pas une fête si le grand Micro-Ice n'est pas là pour l'illuminer de sa présence ! Il vous fera même oublier la présence sournoise des confettis ! »

À ces mots, il crispe ses mains pour singer une attitude effrayante, mais s'arrête vite devant le visage inquiet de D'Jok.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as peur que Devon te prenne ta place de vedette ou quoi ?

\- Mice… Tout va bien ? »

Il rit en entendant la question.

« Jok, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de me demander ça chaque année ! Oui ça va ! Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai fait mon deuil tu sais. »

Il a raison. Chaque année c'est la même chose. Mice réserve sa journée, ou à défaut sa soirée, à sa mère et lui se fait un sang d'encre, persuadé que c'est une épreuve à chaque fois plus difficile. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de s'être fait expliquer qu'il s'agit beaucoup plus de célébrer les bons souvenirs que de pleurer la mort de son père. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de revoir Micro-Ice quand ils avaient huit ans et que… l'incident venait de se produire.

Ils n'étaient pas amis depuis très longtemps, à cette époque. Mais quand le drame est arrivé, quand Micro-Ice a eu besoin d'être soutenu, D'Jok est devenu son grand frère. Et une fois dans l'année, il ne sait absolument pas comment remplir ce rôle. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Micro-Ice a pu pardonner à son père.

« Bon, elle se bouge la star d'Akillian ? On va être en retard si tu traines encore, et les autres seraient capables de dire que c'est ma faute ! »

* * *

Debout aux côtés de Dame Simbaï, Anna contemple son frère d'un regard pénétrant. Le voir dans la tenue d'entrainement des Snowkids est extrêmement perturbant. À fortiori, et le réaliser l'agace à outrance, parce que c'est la première fois depuis un bon moment qu'elle le voit sans écharpe autour du cou. Il faut croire que le col noir du maillot nécessaire à l'utilisation de l'holotraineur monte assez haut pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Cela dit, le sien monte peut-être un chouïa plus haut que celui des autres.

Il est en train de « discuter » avec Mark. Il n'a pas regardé une seule fois dans sa direction. Elle pensait qu'il viendrait s'expliquer ou… ou s'excuser pour s'être présenté aux sélections sans la prévenir ! Mais non. En rentrant du restaurant – tard, d'accord, mais quand même – il était directement allé se coucher. Elle avait hésité à entrer dans sa chambre, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression d'être trop agressive. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait son mot à dire, après tout. Elle ne peut pas lui demander de se contenter de la suivre. Ni même d'être d'accord avec tous ses choix. Mais il aurait au moins pu lui en parler ! Et maintenant il ne daigne même plus échanger un regard avec elle. Anna en aurait presqu'envie d'aller le frapper.

Elle est tirée de ses idées sombres par l'arrivée de D'Jok et Micro-Ice, bons derniers.

« Voilà enfin notre attaquant vedette, lance Mark avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu reconnais enfin mon talent ! répond gaiement Micro-Ice en levant les bras dans une attitude victorieuse.

\- Fais attention Mice, on pardonne à D'Jok de prendre la grosse tête uniquement parce que lui il sait jouer…

\- Hé ! »

Les deux amis ont exprimé leur mécontentement de concert, et Mark éclate d'un grand rire communicatif. Seul Gauvin semble un peu hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il est loin de se sentir assez à l'aise pour se permettre de rire de ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

« Quand vous aurez fini de faire les clowns, on pourra peut-être commencer ? »

Rocket essaie de faire sentir à ses joueurs que l'heure n'est plus à la plaisanterie, mais son ton décidé est quelque peu démenti par le sourire qu'il n'est pas parvenu à résorber.

« Aucun souci Coach ! Mark s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas drôle, de toute façon ! » s'exclame Micro-Ice en singeant un garde-à-vous.

Son comportement arrache un soupir au dit coach, mais Rocket sait qu'on ne changera pas son attaquant.

« Très bien. Déjà, Gauvin, Devon, bienvenu parmi nous pour votre premier entrainement. »

Les Snowkids applaudissent et sifflent à ces mots, forçant Rocket à s'interrompre, et faisant rougir l'adolescent jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bien, vu que nous avons par conséquent deux nouvelles recrues défensives, on va se concentrer sur cet aspect du jeu aujourd'hui. Commencez par vous échauffer, je vous donnerai le détail au fur et à mesure. »

Anna réprime un soupir en les voyant tous se mettre à s'échauffer avec ardeur. Courir sur place, assouplir leurs chevilles, lever les genoux… Leurs mouvements lui paraissent redondants et ennuyeux et pourtant elle a l'impression que ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas vu son frère donner autant de cœur pour quoi que ce soit. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils semblent si concentrés. Si engagés. Tout ça uniquement pour se donner en spectacle en train de courir après un ballon. Tout ça pour une futilité que la galaxie entière considère comme vitale.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons nous concentrer sur Gauvin et ton frère, d'accord Anna ? »

La voix douce de Dame Simbaï manque de la faire sursauter. Mais la jeune femme se ressaisit rapidement, met sa rancœur de côté, et hoche la tête en direction de sa tutrice.

« Nous allons devoir travailler avec eux pour leur permettre d'acquérir le Souffle aussi vite que possible, aussi l'analyse de leurs données physiques sont très importantes. Cela dit, pour une fois nous ne sommes pas vraiment pressés par le temps. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis que je suis cette équipe, d'ailleurs. »

Encore une fois, la shandahaarienne acquiesce en silence et règle la console pour que dès l'entrée des sportifs dans l'holotraineur, elle affiche les profils qui les intéressent. Entrée qui ne tarde pas. Mais l'échauffement se poursuit et Rocket se contente de faire courir ses joueurs sur des tapis roulants. Se servir d'un tel outil juste pour modéliser des tapis de course. D'accord, Clamp ajoute parfois des obstacles, mais quand même, voilà une belle démonstration des ressources superflues que monopolise le Galactik Football. Les Fluides, l'holotraineur, un inventeur tel que Clamp, même ses deux abrutis de robots qui lui servent d'assistants pourraient être utilisés pour d'autres activités plus… moins… Bon, d'accord, les deux abrutis de robots ne manquent sûrement qu'à peu de disciplines.

Sans se soucier du regard étonné de sa mentor, Anna secoue violemment la tête en faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'enferrer dans son amertume. Elle a encore bien trop de chemin à parcourir pour se le permettre.

Et dire que Devon n'a même pas jugé bon de lui en parler.

* * *

« Ok les Snowkids, regroupez-vous, je vais exposer le premier exercice ! »

L'équipe se rassemble sagement autour de Rocket, attentive.

« Vous allez vous mettre par deux et on va s'organiser comme suit. »

Suite à un de ses gestes, Clamp modélise un écran ainsi que plusieurs plots de couleurs. Ceux-ci sont représentés sur l'interface et les Snowkids constatent que chaque duo bénéficie de cinq plots pour le cadrer. Quatre forment un carré, dont le coin inférieur gauche est en rouge et un peu décalé vers l'extérieur, le cinquième en bleu est centré au-dessus du côté supérieur du carré.

« Bien, donc l'attaquant commence sur le plot rouge, le défenseur sur le plot bleu. Le but de l'exercice est de cadrer l'adversaire, de ne pas se jeter sur lui, et de travailler le dribble. Donc, l'attaquant part balle au pied et doit faire un stop-balle de l'autre côté de l'une des deux lignes formé par les trois plots blancs. Le défenseur doit lui mettre la pression pour l'empêcher de retourner à l'intérieur. En cas de récupération du ballon, le défenseur doit faire un stop-balle au plot rouge. Vous me faites ça cinq fois puis vous échangez. Des questions ? »

Les explications ayant apparemment été assez claires pour tout le monde, les duos se forment et s'installent sur les espaces délimités.

Gauvin regarde ses coéquipiers s'organiser et se sent proche de la panique, à ne pas parvenir à se décider sur la conduite à tenir. Doit-il se diriger vers l'un d'entre eux pour demander à faire équipe ? De toute façon il restera bien quelqu'un, Rocket ne participe pas ? Il se sent un peu dépassé par les évènements. Et dire qu'il y a deux jours il n'était qu'un ado un peu doué pour le football…

« Gauvin ? »

Il sursaute et pose les yeux sur Tia – son capitaine, pense-t-il avec un frisson – qui lui adresse un sourire engageant. Pendant un instant, il se demande s'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Puis il réalise avec soulagement qu'elle lui propose de se mettre en binôme. S'il prend le temps d'y réfléchir, il aime autant que ce soit avec elle qu'il commence son entrainement. Aucun n'a l'air vindicatif, sauf peut-être Sinedd, qui semble toujours vaguement agressif, mais il ne se sent pas assez à l'aise pour supporter de se faire chambrer en cas d'erreur. Et Mei l'impressionne trop.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Euh, oui ! »

Un peu tendu quand même, il se met en position sur le plot bleu et attend le coup de sifflet du coach.

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Dame Simbaï pose nonchalamment la question à son élève. Anna se retient de répliquer « des footballeurs » et jette un coup d'œil à Clamp qui s'affaire sur son panneau de commande un peu plus loin, déjà bien distrait par les facéties de ses boites de conserve d'assistants. Elle reporte son attention sur sa propre console, qui affiche diverses informations médicales.

« Le niveau d'énergie des Snowkids est plus élevé que celui de Gauvin. Le Souffle n'est pas directement sollicité mais il se manifeste de façon sous-jacente pour leur donner plus d'endurance. Vous aviez raison, dès lors qu'on a un élément de comparaison, ça devient flagrant. Mais dans ce cas, est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que mon frère utilise l'Étincelle ?

\- Si, effectivement. C'est la raison pour laquelle les équipes multi-espèces sont si rares. Même à supposer qu'un joueur décide de se reposer sur sa technique pour jouer avec des possesseurs d'un Fluide différent de son Fluide d'origine, bloquer totalement son utilisation s'avère plus complexe que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. De plus, jouer sans Fluide à un tel niveau de compétition est presqu'impossible.

\- Dois-je comprendre que les Pirates cachent encore bien des mystères ? »

Anna note avec satisfaction que Dame Simbaï est légèrement déstabilisée par la remarque. Mais la guérisseuse se reprend vite et balaye la question de son éternel sourire énigmatique que la shandahaarienne trouve désormais si agaçant.

« L'ensemble des équipes te cachent encore bien des choses Anna, et vouloir apprendre trop vite n'aide pas la résolution des mystères. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu penses de l'utilisation que Devon fait de l'Étincelle.

\- Il est bien meilleur que moi, il peut l'utiliser sur une durée plus longue, et de façon plus maîtrisée. Mais l'Étincelle n'est pas le Souffle, elle est faite pour déclencher une explosion localisée, il ne tiendra pas le rythme des autres sur tout l'entrainement. Enfin, il ne le tiendra pas s'ils s'entrainent au même rythme que d'habitude, évidemment. Mais puisque Gauvin s'épuisera avant lui, je suppose que ça ne se remarquera pas excessivement.

\- C'est une bonne analyse. Bien, comme tu t'en doutes, aider nos nouvelles recrues à acquérir le Souffle sera notre rôle. Je compte les laisser prendre leurs marques cette semaine. Puis dès samedi, nous entamerons des séances spécialisées avec eux. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour toi d'étudier le comportement du Souffle, et à plus faible raison, les subtilités de l'Étincelle, d'un possesseur à l'autre. »

Anna hoche la tête en silence. Elle connaît déjà les subtilités de l'Étincelle, de Devon à elle. Ou du moins, rectifie-t-elle intérieurement, elle croit les connaître.

* * *

Devon note le léger coup d'œil que Mark lance à sa gauche. Il s'élance sur le milieu de terrain, mais lorsque celui-ci envoie la balle de côté avec la ferme intention de le dribbler, il est prêt et intercepte immédiatement la balle avant de contourner son adversaire qui est maintenant trop avancé et n'a pas le temps de revenir en arrière. Après une conduite de balle souple, Devon s'arrête sur le plot rouge et adresse un sourire triomphant à son ami. Qui pousse un sifflement admiratif.

« Joli ! Décidément, c'est dur de te feinter mon vieux ! Tu vois tout ! »

Le muet se tapote la joue d'un doigt sous l'œil gauche avant de lever le pouce. « J'ai un bon œil. » Il sait qu'il a toujours été doué pour lire le langage corporel des gens. Avec une bonne vitesse de réaction, c'est un atout non négligeable sur un terrain. Il l'a constaté lors des quelques matchs effectués avec des compatriotes shandahaariens. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il peut le tester sur un joueur véritablement rompu à l'exercice, et le résultat est encourageant.

Cependant ce n'est pas suffisant. Il est dur à feinter, c'est vrai, mais Mark ne relève que le bon point, il manque cruellement de technique. C'est la première balle qu'il réussit à emmener, le milieu de terrain ne s'est pas laissé faire jusque-là. Ceci dit, le contraire eut été étonnant. Aussi exigeant ait été son père, il doute que ses entrainements puissent donner le même résultat que deux Cups disputées. Et remportées.

« Ok tout le monde ! On va passer à l'exercice suivant ! »

Les deux hommes rejoignent leurs coéquipiers autour de Rocket. Devon note avec un sourire bienveillant que Tia félicite Gauvin, encore une fois un peu trop rouge pour qu'il l'attribue à la fatigue de l'exercice.

« Cette fois on va bosser le replacement défensif. »

Un large rectangle de trente mètres sur quarante s'affiche sur son écran, surplombé par un but.

« Les plots oranges – sur la ligne inférieure du rectangle, deux fois deux plots oranges se mettent en place aux extrémités – sont des portes de sorties pour la relance des défenseurs en cas de récupération du ballon. Les plots verts – deux points verts apparaissent en délimitation des tiers de la ligne inférieur, et un autre sur chaque côté latéral – sont les points de départ, sur lesquels on alterne défenseur attaquant défenseur attaquant. Et dans la surface je veux quatre joueurs, deux attaquants deux défenseurs. C'est l'attaquant sur le côté de la surface de jeu qui démarre avec le ballon, comme il l'entend. Une fois qu'il démarre, les trois joueurs sur les points de départ peuvent entrer dans le jeu. Les attaquants doivent marquer sans sortir de la surface et donc être attentifs aux déplacements des défenseurs. Ces derniers devront faire attention aux solutions qui peuvent être apportées dans la largeur. Vous avez bien compris ? Ok, Gauvin, je te veux dans les buts, Ahito tu vas avoir un rôle d'observateur. Je vais me concentrer sur le jeu, toi tu observes Gauvin. Et t'endors pas s'il te plaît. »

Le gardien qui somnole sur l'épaule de son frère se redresse péniblement.

« Moi, dormir ? demande-t-il innocemment en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Allez, tous en place ! »

Avec un léger sentiment d'ivresse, Gauvin vient se placer dans les cages et réajuste ses gants. Il note du coin de l'œil Ahito qui se poste à côté du poteau gauche mais s'interdit de se laisser distraire. Qu'il n'y ait pas d'enjeu n'est pas une excuse, il doit leur prouver à tous qu'il peut se montrer à la hauteur. Il souffle, fléchit légèrement les genoux, et attend.

Sur les indications de Rocket, Devon et Thran s'arrête dans la surface d'entrainement, délimitée d'une teinte plus sombre grâce aux capacités de l'holotraineur. Mei et Mark s'installent quant à eux aux positions de départ des défenseurs. Du côté des attaquants, Sinedd est désigné pour commencer balle au pied, Tia partira elle aussi de l'extérieur, tandis que le duo de choc formé par D'Jok et Micro-Ice rejoint la surface de jeu.

Si seul le jeune goal est stressé, le terrain transpire la concentration. Les Snowkids sont des pros, ça se ressent jusque dans le plus banal des entrainements. Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, rien ne laisse voir l'absence d'enjeu.

Sinedd s'élance balle au pied. Mark la lui dispute un moment, mais l'attaquant le feinte avant d'effectuer un demi-tour sur lui-même pour se dégager. Puis tandis que Mei arrive sur lui, il fait une passe courte à Tia qui la récupère d'un contrôle poitrine avant de s'avancer. Thran réussit cependant un tacle en arrivant sur sa droite sans qu'elle l'ait vu approcher. Il repart en conduite de balle vers la porte de sortie de gauche mais Micro-Ice surgit de nulle part et la lui ravit avant de l'envoyer immédiatement sur D'Jok qui est resté en avant. Cependant, son chemin est bloqué par Mei et Devon qui lui mettent la pression à deux pour le faire reculer. Conscient de la difficulté de les dribbler tous les deux, et soucieux de ne pas laisser Sinedd avoir un meilleur jeu d'équipe que lui, il lui fait une passe en arrière d'un coup de talon bien calculé. Le ténébreux ne prend pas le temps de réceptionner la balle et la frappe immédiatement d'un coup puissant en direction des buts. Gauvin est un peu pris de court par le tir soudain, mais Sinedd a fait le choix de la puissance, la trajectoire est donc parfaitement lisible. L'adolescent se jette sur le ballon. Le choc l'ébranle quelque peu, mais l'impact de son propre saut le contrebalance et il retombe au sol, le ballon immobilisé entre ses mains.

« Beau boulot ! s'exclame Rocket avec un signe de tête approbateur. Gardez-moi cette dynamique. On se replace dans la même configuration ! »

Le ballon se désagrège entre les mains de Gauvin. Ahito lui adresse un signe de victoire, et s'il se sent rougir, il réalise que son stress s'atténue un peu. Mei donne un claque amicale dans le dos de Devon tandis que même D'Jok et Sinedd se tape dans la main. L'équipe se replace. L'entrainement ne fait que commencer.


	21. Chapter 21 : Stupeur et Hurlements

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _On laisse de nouveau le foot de côté, cette semaine. C'est assez paradoxal vu le fandom sur lequel j'ai choisi d'écrire, mais je ne pas à l'aise pour raconter des matchs. Honnêtement, je pense que pris séparément, je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie, mon problème c'est que j'ai l'impression que d'un match à l'autre je raconte toujours la même chose. Enfin, rien ne sert de parler de ça pour l'instant, le premier n'arrive que dans plusieurs chapitres. Et l'entrainement de cette semaine ne concerne pas le ballon rond._

 _Ceci posé, je pense que ce chapitre est riche en émotions. Mais vous verrez vous-même._

 _En espérant que ce chapitre aide à faire passer la rentrée pour tous ceux qui rentre aujourd'hui._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 **Stupeur et Hurlements**

Au signal de Dame Simbaï, Anna se relâche et laisse le rayon de Fluide qu'elle produit se déliter. En un mois elle a largement plus progressé que ce qu'elle aurait supposé. Elle prend désormais pleinement la mesure de la différence de qualité d'un enseignement dispensé par un maître en la matière comparé à celui que peut donner un amateur. Si l'exercice la fatigue encore, elle peut amplement dépasser la durée qui l'avait mise à terre la première fois. Et si ce n'est pas forcément flagrant à chaque fois, elle sent qu'elle s'améliore chaque jour.

« Très bon travail Anna. On passe à l'exercice suivant. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête et avise une pierre de la taille d'une cerise face à elle. Elle se focalise sur cette dernière et essaie de projeter son Fluide hors de son corps. Avant de s'entrainer avec Dame Simbaï, elle n'aurait pas pensé une telle utilisation possible. Mais la guérisseuse a eu l'obligeance de lui faire une démonstration. Elle lui a par ailleurs signalé que c'était un exercice très délicat, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour obtenir un résultat concluant.

Anna monopolise toute la concentration dont elle est capable. Elle occulte son environnement pour ne plus prendre en compte que cette seule pierre. Elle perd toute notion du temps, focalisée sur son objectif. Sa vue périphérique se trouble légèrement mais elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Puis, avec l'impression qu'elle essaie de soulever une navette interplanétaire, elle parvient à faire frémir la roche.

« Excellent, félicite son professeur. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

Les parois de l'holotraineur se déconstruisent autour de la shandahaarienne, sur qui la fatigue vient de s'abattre comme une chape de plomb. Tant d'efforts pour un résultat aussi anecdotique, pourtant elle ne se sent pas vraiment frustrée. Aussi minimes soient-ils, elle a la preuve qu'elle fait des progrès. Elle saura s'en contenter pour le moment.

Tandis qu'Anna se laisse tomber sur l'un des sièges de la pièce avec soulagement, Dame Simbaï lui tend une tasse de thé fumante qu'elle vient de servir d'un thermos. Elle l'accepte avec reconnaissance, malgré son appréciation modérée de la boisson.

« Tes progrès sont encourageants. Tu es douée pour la maîtrise de Fluide. »

La jeune femme se demande si ce sont des paroles en l'air. Elle sait qu'elle a largement moins de facilités que son frère. De plus, d'après les observations qu'elle a pu faire, les joueurs de Galactik Football lui donnent l'impression de manipuler leur Fluide avec plus de naturel. Mais peut-être que Dame Simbaï voulait dire « pour une non-joueuse » après tout.

« Peu de joueurs sont capables de dépasser l'utilisation initiale de soutien de leur Fluide. Chez les Snowkids, seul Ahito a montré des dispositions intéressantes. »

Ou peut-être qu'elle est seulement parano.

« Si j'ai bien compris, les capacités d'Ahito dépasse de loin ce que je pourrais être capable de faire après des siècles d'entrainement. Il peut redistribuer le Fluide qu'il emmagasine, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet. Il est capable de servir de pôle secondaire du Souffle.

\- Cette capacité s'est déjà observée sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Pas avec le Souffle. Si je ne me trompe pas, le cas s'est vu chez un Ryker, mais cela venait plus d'un dysfonctionnement d'un appendice mécanique que d'une véritable capacité.

\- Hum… Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui ?

\- Étonnamment, non. Son organisme a répondu par la narcolepsie, l'énergie qu'il économise en s'endormant à la première occasion lui permet de métaboliser correctement le surplus de Fluide engendré par sa non-utilisation.

\- Doit-on comprendre que s'il avait l'occasion de se servir de son Fluide sans restriction, il ne serait plus narcoleptique ?

\- Eh bien… Oui, probablement. »

Anna médite l'information en silence. Alors les lois du Cercle ont ce genre de conséquences. Cocasse.

« Dame Simbaï, j'ai une autre question.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Ce matin vous m'avez dit que les équipes multi-éspèces étaient très rares parce que, même si un joueur ne veut pas utiliser son Fluide, le résorber complètement sur le terrain est presqu'impossible.

\- Oui ?

\- Mais pourquoi les équipes multi-fluides sont interdites ? La coupe de Paradisia est bien la preuve qu'elles sont sans danger, pourtant. »

Anna fixe le visage de son mentor. La guérisseuse sait y faire pour rester difficile à lire, mais elle est presque sûre que sa question l'a contrariée. Et elle s'en sent étrangement satisfaite.

« À vrai dire, cette interdiction vient de la Ligue, pas du Cercle. Quant à leur raison, je pense que c'est pour conserver une certaine diversité dans les Fluides présents dans la compétition. Après tout, la Cup est aussi un spectacle, esthétique autant qu'ethnique. »

Pour un peu, Anna jurerait à voix haute. La Ligue, hein ? Comme si la Ligue avait une quelconque influence sur l'utilisation des Fluides. Mis à part jouer le rôle du méchant flic en cas d'utilisation non-autorisée, évidemment. Ceci dit, elle est persuadée que Dame Simbaï a été obligée d'improviser cette réponse. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle vaut la peine d'être retenue. Préserver la diversité des Fluides présents dans la compétition…

* * *

D'Jok entre dans la salle à manger, fier comme Artaban, un bras passé autour de la taille de Tiffany. Sa petite amie est encore une fois absolument magnifique, avec son chemisier blanc légèrement transparent, sa jupe grise et ses escarpins noirs. Élégante et super sexy. Et il est ravi que tous les Snowkids soient présents pour le voir.

« Les gars, je vous présente Tiffany.

\- Bonsoir, énonce cette dernière avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je lui ai proposé de manger ici ce soir, j'espère que ça gêne personne ?

\- Nous gêner ? s'exclame Micro-Ice. Tu nous donnes l'occasion de cuisiner ta nouvelle petite-amie et tu penses que ça peut nous gêner ? »

D'Jok réprime une grimace. Il avait, stupidement, oublié ce détail. Bah, tant pis, leur présenter Tiffany vaut bien de subir quelques questions.

« Enchantée, ravissante demoiselle, poursuit sa pile électrique de meilleur ami. Je suis sûr que D'Jok n'a pas cessé de vous parler du grand, du magnifique, que dis-je, du prodigieux Micro-Ice ! Non ? Il devait avoir trop peur que je ravisse le cœur de sa belle !

\- Dis donc Mice, je croyais que t'avais déjà assez de prétendantes ? »

Son ami balaie la remarque d'un revers de main tandis que les joueurs de l'équipe saluent tour à tour la nouvelle venue. D'Jok note avec une pointe de déception que Mei se montre chaleureuse et souriante face à Tiffany, mais il se fustige presqu'immédiatement pour avoir eu cette pensée.

« Alors Tiffany, commence Thran en lui dégageant une place à côté de lui, tu supportes l'égo surdimensionné de D'Jok ? »

La blonde éclate d'un rire franc avant de répondre :

« Je l'aime, son égo ! Les modestes sont si ennuyeux !

\- Oulah, Jok, tu ferais mieux de lui passer la bague au doigt tout de suite, déclare sentencieusement Mark, des filles capables de supporter ta grosse tête, t'en trouveras peut-être, mais des qui l'aiment vraiment, je suis pas sûr. »

Le rouquin lui lance une serviette de table à la figure en représailles, mais rit à la remarque avec les autres.

Le dîner se poursuit un temps comme ça, au milieu des taquineries et des questions, et si sa petite-amie garde le statut d'une étrangère, il apprécie les efforts que font ses camarades pour la mettre à l'aise. Puis alors qu'ils ont déjà bien avancé leur dégustation Anna entre dans la pièce.

« Hey Anna ! Tu t'es encore perdu ? l'accueille Thran en souriant.

\- Arrête ! Ça m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a un mois !

\- Anna ? Tu es la nouvelle assistante de Dame Simbaï, c'est bien ça ? »

Surprise par la question, Anna suspend la préparation de son plateau-repas pour chercher la voix inconnue autour de la table, et finit par repérer les boucles blondes de Tiffany.

« Euh, oui, c'est ça. Et vous êtes… ?

\- Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi ! Je suis Tiffany, la petite-amie de D'Jok. Ravie de te rencontrer.

\- Euh, oui, de même. »

Anna se retourne vers le buffet, en pensant que la blonde va poursuivre la conversation qu'elle avait probablement avant son interruption. Et constate avec dépit qu'elle se méprend.

« Je t'envie ! Je fais des études de médecine aussi, et je n'aurais même jamais osé rêver de devenir son apprentie ! »

Une alarme assourdissante éclate sous le crâne d'Anna. Mais si Thran est le seul à noter la tension de la jeune femme, celle de son frère passe totalement inaperçue. Les deux shandahaariens ont bien conscience que si Tiffany pose trop de questions, leur couverture risque de ne pas tenir. Et aucun des deux n'a spécialement envie de découvrir les sanctions du Cercle de Fluides.

« Je peux te demander comment tu as fait pour obtenir cette place ? »

Anna crispe la mâchoire. Évidemment, il fallait qu'elle pose la question. Elle peste en silence, le dos toujours tourné à la tablée, contre le hasard qui a voulu que l'intrigante ayant mis le grappin sur D'Jok fasse des études de médecine.

Les méninges de la shandahaarienne fonctionnent à toute allure. Elle peut avouer que sa position est due à une forme de négligence qui lui vaut un traitement de faveur, après tout c'est la vérité et elle n'a aucun mal à l'assumer. Mais elle répugne à subir les questions que cette révélation pourrait entraîner. D'autant que sans passer par le Cercle des Fluides, lier Dame Simbaï à l'incident est complexe. Elle pourrait prétendre avoir été remarquée par la guérisseuse, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps général, mais ses connaissances médicales ne tiendront jamais la route face à quelqu'un qui étudie cette discipline depuis déjà plusieurs années.

À court de temps, elle opte par dépit pour la solution agressive. Après tout, elle a déjà décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire d'amis parmi les Snowkids, alors quel est le problème ?

« Désolée, mais non, tu ne peux pas. Je me méfie des manipulatrices dans ton genre. C'est pas parce que tu t'es mis D'Jok dans la poche que ça va marcher avec tout le monde ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais manger dans ma chambre, j'ai encore du travail. »

Et dans le silence suffoqué qui suit son discours, Anna emporte son plateau hors de la pièce.

Figés par la surprise, les joueurs échangent des regards interdits tandis que D'Jok se reprend brusquement et sort de la pièce comme une furie, sans tenir compte de Tiffany qui essaie de lui dire que ce n'est pas important.

« ANNA ! OH, ANNA ! ARRÊTE-TOI QUAND J'TE PARLE ! »

Le dos tourné à l'attaquant, la jeune femme interrompt sa marche et ferme les yeux dans une expression douloureuse. Elle aurait aimé au moins avoir le temps d'aller poser son plateau avant de se faire rattraper.

« C'ÉTAIT QUOI, ÇA ? » l'agresse-t-il en la forçant à se retourner, en envoyant valdinguer son repas, comme elle s'y attendait.

Elle choisit de garder le silence, n'offrant qu'un visage fermé à D'Jok.

« JE SAIS PAS CE QUI T'A PRIS, MAIS T'AS PLUTÔT INTÉRÊT À ALLER PRÉSENTER TES EXCUSES À TIFFANY TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Sinon quoi ? » répond-elle d'un ton sec.

La répartie prend le rouquin de court. Il ouvre la bouche, cherchant une menace efficace, mais Anna ne lui laisse pas le temps de trouver :

« Tu n'es pas mon capitaine et je ne suis pas dans ton équipe, D'Jok. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, alors pas la peine d'essayer de me faire peur. Rien ne me force à faire les yeux doux à ta croqueuse d'hommes alors lâche l'affaire. »

En voyant le visage de l'ancien capitaine prendre une teinte assez proche de celle de ses cheveux, Anna se dit qu'elle aurait sûrement mieux fait de s'abstenir de faire une remarque supplémentaire à l'encontre de la blonde. Mais puisque c'est trop tard, elle se prépare à subir l'engueulade.

« NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? TU JUGES LES GENS SANS LES CONNAÎTRE ET TU TE PERMETS DE DONNER DES CONSEILS ? JE TE RAPPELLE QU'ON T'A ACCUEILLIE ICI ALORS QUE RIEN NOUS Y FORÇAIT ! TU L'AS DIT, TU FAIS PAS PARTIE DE L'ÉQUIPE. CONTRAIREMENT À TON FRÈRE, T'AS RIEN À FOUTRE ICI, ALORS CASSE-TOI ANNA, RETOURNE SUR TA PLANÈTE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉS ET LAISSE LES PROS FAIRE LEUR JOB ! »

À la fin de sa tirade, Anna contemple un instant le jeune homme ivre de colère. Puis elle décide que la meilleure chose à faire est encore de fuir, et elle tourne les talons sans rien ajouter. Elle l'entend jurer dans son dos mais renonce à se retourner, pas tout-à-fait certaine qu'elle parviendra à garder sa contenance.

Les Snowkids échangent des regards consternées tandis que Tiffany, les joues d'une jolie nuance de rose, ne sait plus où se mettre. Les cris de D'Jok ont porté. Et s'ils sont tous choqués par le comportement de la shandahaarienne, ils ne cautionnent pas vraiment ce que leur ami a pu lui dire. Tia observe discrètement Devon, qui reste immobile, l'air aussi calme qu'un moine. Elle suppose qu'il trouve aussi que sa petite sœur a exagéré, mais elle se demande s'il compte réagir à la « planète de dégénérés ».

Lorsque D'Jok revient dans la pièce, il ignore délibérément le regard que lui lance Thran et avance directement vers Tiffany.

« Désolé pour ça. Cette fille est franchement bizarre mais je pensais pas qu'elle manquait à ce point de manières.

\- D'Jok ! réagit Micro-Ice à mi-voix, en accompagnant son interruption par un signe de tête en direction de Devon.

\- Eh ben, quoi ? Il doit bien se rendre compte qu'elle agit comme une… »

Mais Micro-Ice lui expédie un coup de coude dans l'estomac avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

De son côté, Devon prend lentement son crayon et commence à écrire sur son bloc. Les autres n'osent pas poursuivre tant qu'ils n'ont pas lu sa phrase, et c'est au milieu d'un lourd silence qu'il la brandit :

 _Tu as raison, Anna a exagéré. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas intervenu quand tu l'as suivie. Mais parle-lui encore une seule fois comme tu viens de le faire et je démolis ta gueule de poseur._

Puis sans que qui que ce soit ose réagir, il se lève et sort de la pièce.

* * *

Thran hésite devant la porte. Après le départ de Devon, Tiffany a déclaré qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller aussi. D'Jok a commencé par lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, mais il n'a pas insisté longtemps et a choisi de la raccompagner. Le reste de l'équipe a fini de manger dans une ambiance un peu morne, puis chacun a préféré regagner la tranquillité de sa chambre. Mais si Ahito s'est comme à son habitude endormi sitôt allongé, il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à fermer les yeux avant d'avoir éclairci quelques points.

Il soupire et se résigne à frapper.

« Oui ?

\- Mei ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? demande-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, euh… »

Thran avise Sinedd, assis sur le lit. Tia est probablement chez Rocket. Comme quasiment tous les soirs.

« Pas de soucis, tu peux rester Sinedd, j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le relance la défenseure.

\- Je voulais te demander…. Tu t'entends bien avec Anna, non ? »

Mei soupire et passe une main dans son opulente chevelure brune.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. À chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher un peu d'elle, on dirait qu'elle se met à m'éviter.

\- Ouais… C'est un peu pareil pour moi… T'as une idée de ce qui pourrait la pousser à agir comme ça ? »

La brune pince les lèvres et prend quelques instants pour réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'elle reprend, le changement de sujet surprend Thran :

« Tu te souviens de moi quand l'équipe a été créée ?

\- Quoi ? Euh… Ouais ?

\- Je te faisais quel effet ? »

Le jeune homme semble un peu dubitatif, mais il est brusquement frappé par la ressemblance.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… C'est vrai que je m'en rendais moins compte à l'époque parce que j'étais pas super à l'aise non plus, mais t'agissais un peu comme elle. Alors tu penses que c'est juste qu'elle a un peu de mal à s'intégrer ?

\- Tu comprends pas Thran, le détrompe-t-elle. À cette époque, ma mère me mettait la pression pour que je trouve un moyen de jouer en attaque. Elle insistait pour que je monte Micro-Ice et D'Jok l'un contre l'autre en leur faisant les yeux doux à tous les deux. Et crois-moi, j'étais pas fière de faire ça. Alors à chaque fois que je me rapprochais de vous, je me sentais tout de suite hyper coupable. »

Les deux garçons la contemplent, interdits.

« Attends, tu penses que cette fille nous prépare une crasse et que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'interdit de devenir pote avec vous ?

\- Avec nous, Sinedd, le corrige sa petite-amie avec une petite tape taquine derrière le crâne.

\- Si tu veux, mais tu penses quoi ? Que c'est une espionne d'une équipe adverse ?

\- Probablement une Shadow, ce sont des fourbes. »

Sinedd laisse échapper un rire amusé à cette remarque de Thran avant de reprendre :

« Non, sérieusement, c'est carrément tordu.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me contente de vous dire ce que son comportement m'évoque, c'est tout. Si j'ai tort, si c'est effectivement juste parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à se sentir intégrée, alors tant mieux, mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

\- Ok. Merci pour ton aide en tout cas.

\- Je t'en prie. Mais tu vas faire quoi ? »

Thran hausse une épaule.

« Je vais essayer de lui parler. Après tout, si t'as raison, ça veut aussi dire qu'elle aime pas ce qu'elle fait, alors j'aimerai autant l'aider plutôt qu'agir comme D'Jok.

\- Celui-là… Quel abruti.

\- Bah, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Allez, bonne nuit. »

Sur les réponses des tourtereaux, Thran ressort doucement dans le couloir.

Il est d'accord avec Sinedd, la théorie de l'espionnage lui paraît ridicule. Mais il trouve aussi que la piste que soulève Mei fait sens. Sauf qu'il ne voit absolument pas ce pourquoi Anna pourrait se sentir coupable envers eux.

Pensif, il traverse le couloir des chambres et s'arrête devant celle de la shandahaarienne. Autant tenter le coup, il n'a rien à perdre. Il frappe à la porte.

À sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvre brutalement devant lui. Mais il constate qu'Anna a également l'air surprise. Et un peu déçue.

« Je peux…entrer ? »

Anna semble méditer la demande, puis s'écarte finalement en haussant mollement les épaules. Thran passe la porte et la referme derrière lui avant de se tourner vers elle. Il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il peut lui dire. Hésitant, il s'assied sur la chaise du bureau tandis qu'elle prend place sur le bord de son lit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? commence-t-il prudemment.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Thran. »

Le ton résigné le déconcerte un peu. Il réalise qu'il s'attendait à plus d'agressivité.

« Je veux vraiment savoir comment tu vas Anna. »

Le regard dubitatif qu'elle lui retourne l'attriste un peu.

« Ça va.

\- Sûre ? »

Elle soupire, de lassitude ou d'agacement, il n'arrive pas à se décider.

« Tu veux savoir si le discours de D'Jok m'a atteinte ? À mon grand agacement, la réponse est oui. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai décidé que la façon de penser des joueurs de foot n'avait pas à m'émouvoir, alors je m'en remettrai vite.

\- Tant mieux alors. »

Anna est étonnée de voir que Thran a sincèrement l'air inquiet pour elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne lui demander des comptes. Calmement, s'énerver n'est pas dans son caractère, mais fermement quand même. Et voilà qu'il vient simplement vérifier qu'elle va bien. Même Devon a l'air de s'en foutre en ce moment…

« Anna ?

\- Hmm ?

\- C'est parce que ça fait longtemps que tu as décidé que tu détestais tous les joueurs de foot que tu nous tiens à l'écart ? »

La jeune femme reste bouche-bée devant l'affirmation.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » bafouille-t-elle.

Thran lui adresse un sourire un peu triste.

« Un jour tu chambres D'Jok avec nous, le lendemain tu insultes sa petite-amie sans raison, tu écoutes Mei te parler de son expérience de top model toute une soirée puis tu lui réponds par monosyllabes, on passe quasiment une nuit entière à discuter pour qu'ensuite tu daignes à peine me regarder… Je pensais que t'étais timide mais il serait temps que je me débarrasse de mes œillères. Apparemment tu as un problème avec nous. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est si on a une chance de t'aider à le régler. »

Anna garde le silence un long moment. Un moment si long que le défenseur commence à se dire qu'il doit ajouter quelque chose. Puis elle dit doucement :

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'expliquerais. Mais si je parle maintenant, je risque de perdre tout ce que j'espère. Je suis désolée. »

Le jeune homme médite la réponse sibylline puis hoche la tête et se relève.

« D'accord. Je t'en demande pas plus. Mais garde en tête que si tu nous demandes de l'aide, on te l'apportera. »

Il fait quelques pas en direction de la porte.

« Thran… Merci. Je le garderai en tête, je te le promets. »

Main sur la poignée, il adresse un dernier sourire à Anna avant de sortir de sortir de sa chambre.

Peut-être que c'était inutile. Peut-être pas. On verra bien.


	22. Chapter 22 : Voleurs d'Images

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Des déboires internet, mais plus de peur que de mal puisque ma connexion est revenue en à peine plus de 24h, et un document à la mise en page foireuse remplacé en un temps record (comprendront ceux qui sont venus ici avant 18h40).  
_

 _Ceci expédié, à propos du chapitre. Et bien, les Snowkids continuent leur vie, les pirates poursuivent leur enquête, et vous, vous allez avoir droit à quelques réponses. Oh, assez peu. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir, non ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

 **Voleurs d'Images**

Lorsqu'Anna décide de ressortir se chercher quelque chose à manger, son repas ayant fini sur le sol et l'heure étant assez avancée pour espérer ne croiser personne, elle a la surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec son frère. Avec un sentiment de gêne qui lui semble désagréablement déplacé, elle lui fait un vague signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la salle de détente et son frigo. Au bout de quelques pas, elle est cependant arrêtée par la main de Devon qui se referme avec douceur sur son poignet.

« _Où tu vas_ ? signe-t-il.

\- _Me chercher un truc à manger_.

\- _Je peux t'accompagner_? »

Elle hausse les épaules et il se met à marcher à côté d'elle. En silence.

Arrivée à son but, Anna récupère avec circonspection une assiette de restes qui n'a pas l'air d'être réservée et s'installe sur un canapé. Son frère s'installe sur un fauteuil à proximité, mais ne semble pas décidé à faire quoi que ce soit, alors elle se met à manger.

« _Tu m'en veux ? »_ demande-t-il finalement.

Sa sœur s'accorde un temps de réflexion en mâchant consciencieusement sa bouchée.

« Ça dépend, répond-elle sombrement en parlant, les mains occupées par ses couverts.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire_ ? »

Elle soupire profondément, soudainement très fatiguée.

« Tu veux savoir ? Oui je t'en veux d'avoir postulé et je t'en veux d'avoir été pris, sauf que je n'ai aucun droit de t'en vouloir pour ça, alors je vais prendre sur moi et me faire une raison. Mais je t'en veux de ne pas m'en avoir parlé et je t'en veux de ne venir le faire que maintenant. »

L'acidité de la réplique fait grimacer Devon. Ceci dit, il s'attendait à une réaction plus virulente.

« Dev… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Depuis quand tu veux devenir footballeur ? »

Le jeune homme médite la question. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle la pose et il a une réponse. Il ne sait pas si elle va convenir à Anna cependant.

« _Je n'ai plus la possibilité d'utiliser l'Étincelle. Ça va te paraître stupide, mais j'en ai… besoin. Les grandes entreprises, la réforme des lois du Cercle, c'est ton combat. Et peu importe les ennuis que ça t'apporte, je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Mais moi j'ai pas envie de me battre pour les autres. J'ai pas envie de mettre ma vie entre parenthèse pour une cause plus grande que moi. Alors puisqu'on m'offre l'occasion d'utiliser à nouveau un Fluide… Je ne vais pas refuser. Je suis désolé._ »

Il résiste à l'envie de baisser les yeux devant le regard transperçant de sa petite sœur. Le silence est presque douloureux. Il ne peut rien faire pour le remplir.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- _J'avais peur que tu me demandes de ne pas le faire._ »

Anna grogne à ces mots.

« Ravie de voir que tu me prends pour une despote… »

La réplique le fait rire. Un peu timidement, mais il est soulagé de voir que les reproches s'arrêtent là.

« _Sinon, pour ce soir..._ »

Il ne parvient pas à garder son sérieux en l'entendant gémir suite au changement de sujet.

« C'est pas drôle ! J'ai paniqué ! Elle fait des études de médecine ! Elle m'aurait cramée en deux minutes !

\- _Et dire que tu m'as fait croire que tu avais durement potassé pour ta couverture,_ » réplique-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle attrape un coussin du canapé et tente de lui jeter à la figure mais le rate d'une distance ridicule.

« Écrase ! »

* * *

« Quelle chieuse ! »

Allongé à côté de Tiffany, D'Jok ressasse encore son altercation avec Anna.

« Arrête, c'est pas important, essaie de le calmer sa petite-amie.

\- Mais si ça l'est ! C'est complètement anormal, la façon dont elle t'a parlé ! »

La blonde se contente de le regarder en souriant, ses boucles d'or éparpillées sur l'oreiller.

« Comment tu peux rester aussi détachée ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. »

D'Jok est soufflé par la réponse nonchalante. Les yeux verts de Tiffany pétillent d'amusement devant son air ahuri.

« Ok, quoi ?

\- D'Jok, ce soir-là, au club, je te voulais ! Alors j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir. Donc elle n'a pas tort quand elle dit que je t'ai manipulé. Bon, pour ma défense, t'étais pas le seul à avoir un bon coup dans le nez. Mais je savais ce que je faisais quand j'ai récupéré ton numéro en douce et que je t'ai appelé. Comme si j'allais laisser le héros d'Akillian s'échapper de mon lit si facilement. »

Elle conclue son discours avec un clin d'œil taquin, mais s'inquiète un peu de voir que le garçon ne lui rend pas.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demande-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il pousse un soupir agacé avant de rouler sur elle et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se sépare d'elle et lui répond :

« Figure-toi que non, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir mis dans ton lit. Mais s'il te plaît, ne cherche pas d'excuse à cette peste. Franchement, même si c'est vrai ça la regarde absolument pas, et je vois pas pourquoi elle s'est cru le droit de te parler comme ça !

\- Peut-être qu'elle craque pour toi ? »

Si elle s'attendait à ce que D'Jok tombe des nues à cette hypothèse, elle ne se retient que de justesse de pouffer en voyant ses joues rosir brutalement.

« Tu… tu crois ? Pitié, me dis pas ça ! »

Elle rend les armes devant son désarroi et éclate franchement de rire.

« C'est une théorie qui se tient, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais je… elle…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? continue-t-elle, gentiment moqueuse. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que le meilleur joueur de la galaxie ait autant groupies envahissantes ?

\- Mais… Mais… Enfin… Si t'as raison, j'ai carrément été trop dur avec elle !

\- Oh, maintenant qu'elle a une raison légitime, elle a droit de me parler mal ?

\- Hein ? Euh, non, c'est pas ce que je… »

Mais Tiffany prend pitié de son homme et le renverse sur le matelas pour l'embrasser, lui épargnant d'avoir à trouver une fin à sa phrase.

* * *

« Oh, comme il est beau !

\- Roh ça va, hein ! »

Artie tire un peu sur le col de la chemise dont il se retrouve affublé, sous les regards amusés de Bennett et Kate.

« Je suis sûr que cette tenue est complètement superflue, en plus ! grogne-t-il. Elle l'était dans au moins la moitié des rendez-vous que j'ai eus jusque-là !

\- Allons Artie, quand un éminent docteur accepte de rencontrer un jeune étudiant en thèse, la moindre des choses c'est de s'habiller de manière adéquate pour l'entretien, se moque Bennett.

\- Ha. Ha.

\- Courage ! Tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi ! » lui lance Kate en levant les pouces.

Le jeune pirate contemple d'un regard noir ses deux aînés. Bennett porte ses habituels vêtements violets, dont son haut de forme, et Kate arbore une veste en cuir rouge sombre et un pantalon près du corps à imprimés de tâches de peinture très graphiques, même si le gris domine. Comparé à eux, ses fringues de tous les jours lui semblent parfaitement appropriées pour un entretien. Décidément, ils se sont bien trouvés.

« Bon. J'y vais.

\- On compte sur ta distinction ! »

Artie roule des yeux et descend du vaisseau. Le docteur Cacian a accepté de recevoir le jeune Arthur dans son bureau, sur Nabok. Avec un peu de chance ils tiennent un lien. Le professeur n'est pas le seul dans sa partie, ils sont déjà entrés en contact avec quatre autres personnes, et ont déposé des mouchards autour d'elles. Ils n'ont cependant encore rien donné, et la rencontre d'aujourd'hui est la dernière qu'Artie a programmée. Bien sûr, les cinq personnes ainsi choisies ne sont pas exactement les seules à pouvoir connaître le latin. Leurs publications sont accessibles aux historiens, ainsi qu'aux étudiants, elles font des conférences, voire parlent avec leur entourage. Mais ces cinq personnes sont les plus à même de choisir un nom en latin pour son symbole. Et Artie part du principe que les terroristes croient aux symboles.

Arrivé devant le bureau du docteur, il tire une dernière fois sur son col et frappe à la porte.

« Oui ? Ah, bonjour jeune homme. Vous devez être Arthur ? Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

L'homme qui l'accueille et lui sert la main a une stature longiligne. Artie pense perfidement que c'est une chance pour lui qu'il soit grand, son début de calvitie au milieu de ses cheveux poivre et sel est moins visible quand on est forcé de le regarder d'en bas. Mais il se morigène lorsqu'il lui propose un siège avec un air engageant, autour d'une petite table proche de l'entrée de son bureau.

« Je vous remercie de me recevoir, docteur.

\- Je vous en prie. J'ai été à votre place il y a plusieurs années. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que de jeune gens s'intéressent à l'histoire de la planète mère.

\- Avant qu'on commence, est-ce que ça vous ennuie si j'enregistre notre entretien ?

\- Non non, pas du tout. »

Satisfait, Artie pose sur la table un appareil de sa confection. En plus d'enregistrer chaque parole de son interlocuteur, il va les transmettre au vaisseau, accompagnées de quelques informations complémentaires. Comme, au hasard, le rythme cardiaque et la température corporelle du docteur.

« Si j'ai bien compris, votre thèse va porter sur l'évolution des jeux du cirque, c'est bien ça ? Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je m'intéresse en priorité aux grands jeux, et à leur impact sur la société romaine antique. Comment ils étaient perçus par le peuple, pourquoi ils étaient si populaires. »

Artie espère que les maigres connaissances qu'il a eu le temps d'acquérir suffiront pour qu'il fasse illusion. Maintenant, il doit faire parler le docteur le plus longtemps possible pour que Bennett ait un maximum de réactions à analyser.

« Vaste programme. Eh bien, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le peuple adulait ces manifestations. La violence qu'on y observait galvanisait les foules avides de grands spectacles, mais vous devez déjà savoir tout cela. Êtes-vous familier avec le concept de politique d'évergétisme ? »

Évergé-quoi ? pense Artie, un peu embêté. Mais puisqu'il s'agit d'une question :

« Heu, non, pas vraiment. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

\- Il s'agit de flatter le peuple pour s'attirer sa bienveillance. Les empereurs romains la mettaient en place par des distributions de pain et l'organisation des jeux. Si le peuple est nourri et diverti, il se laisse aller et ne se soucie pas d'enjeux plus exigeants, qu'ils soient d'intérêt collectif ou individuel. Une vieille expression latine exprime ce principe : « Panem et Circenses », du pain et des jeux. Il ne s'agit bien entendu que d'un seul aspect de ces manifestations, qui étaient avant tout officiellement organisés en l'honneur des divinités romaines… »

* * *

« Alors ? »

Kate s'approche derrière Bennett et pose les mains sur ses épaules pour observer son écran.

« Alors ce type aime s'écouter parler. C'est bien plus pratique que le gars de l'autre fois, qui ne faisait que répondre aux questions d'Artie, mais malheureusement ses réactions ne laissent rien voir d'intéressant. Peu de chances que ce soit le lien qu'on recherche. »

Bennett regarde son jeune ami se lever pour prendre congé. Il se dit que même si ce n'est pas cette fois, ils finiront bien par trouver quelque chose.

Il s'apprête à couper son observation lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte du docteur.

« _Oui ?_ entend-il répondre.

\- _Oh, désolée Cacian, je ne pensais pas que tu avais un rendez-vous._

\- _Aucun souci Pénélope, je crois bien que ce jeune homme en avait fini avec moi. Arthur, je vous présente le docteur Pénélope, une éminente collègue qui travaille sur l'étude des écosystèmes primaires de la planète mère. Elle ne le dira pas elle-même alors laissez-moi vous confier qu'elle est absolument brillante._

\- _Cacian,_ ponctue la concernée avec le sourire amusée de celle qui est habituée au numéro _._

\- _Malheureusement pour vous, son domaine d'expertise ne concerne ni de près ni de loin les ludi circenses. »_

Bennett se redresse brutalement.

« T'as vu ça ?

\- Oui ! Elle a réagi ! répond immédiatement Kate, tout aussi concentrée.

\- Le docteur Pénélope, il a dit. Dès qu'Artie sort de cette pièce je le contacte. »

Le jeune pirate, inconscient de l'excitation qui s'est emparé de ses aînés, sert la main de la nouvelle venue. La femme qu'il a sous les yeux est menue. Ses cheveux châtains sont coupés courts autour d'un visage aux traits ronds. Il lui donne autour de trente-cinq ans et se demande combien de temps il lui a fallu pour que son collègue la qualifie de brillante. Cela dit, l'histoire de la planète mère intéresse peut-être suffisamment peu de gens pour que l'évolution dans les sphères concernées soit rapide.

Il remercie le docteur Cacian de l'avoir accueilli et sort du bureau, pressé de se débarrasser de cette maudite chemise, avec l'espoir de ne pas avoir à la remettre de sitôt. Lorsque son holomontre sonne, il la décroche avec un sourire en coin.

« Alors Bennett, je te manquais tant que ça pour que tu m'appelles si vite ?

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot Artie, il faut que tu ailles poser des mouchards ! »

Immédiatement rappelé à l'ordre, le jeune pirate demande :

« Alors c'est lui ? Dès qu'il sort je vais tapisser son bureau !

\- Non, non le docteur Cacian n'est probablement pas en cause. C'est sa collègue. Elle a eu une réaction de stress prononcé aux mots ludi circenses. C'est la meilleure piste qu'on ait eue jusque-là, c'est son bureau à elle qu'il faut tapisser.

\- Bien reçu ! »

Artie éteint sa montre et avance d'un pas rapide mais décontracté dans le couloir. Il n'a plus qu'à espérer que leur discussion durera longtemps. Rapidement, il atteint le panneau d'affichage sur lequel sont écrites toutes les personnes travaillant à cet étage. Il repère sans peine le numéro de la salle affectée à cette Pénélope et repart en sens inverse. Au bout d'un temps qui lui paraît bien trop long, il atteint enfin la porte qui l'intéresse et constate avec joie qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée. Il faut dire que pour ce qu'il en sait, le matériel universitaire ne vaut pas vraiment la peine d'être volé…

Il s'engouffre dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui. Un inventaire des lieux sommaire lui permet de voir une étagère sur la droite sur laquelle se trouvent des exemplaires en papier au milieu des holodocuments, à sa gauche une petite table semblable à celle qu'il vient de quitter, et face à lui un bureau encombré sur lequel trône un holocomputer qui date d'au moins sept générations. Sans perdre de temps, Artie dépose micros et caméras de façon à couvrir le bureau sans laisser le plus petit angle mort. Une fois cette tâche achevée, il hésite un instant, lance un regard inquiet à la porte, puis s'installe derrière l'ordinateur. Craquer le mot de passe d'une machine aussi archaïque est un jeu d'enfant pour lui et il lance une copie intégrale du disque-dur.

Un frisson glacé court dans son dos lorsqu'il entend les voix des deux chercheurs dans le couloir.

« Un café Pénélope ? »

Oh oui, va prendre un café, prie-t-il en regardant avancer tranquillement la barre de progression de sa copie.

« Non, merci, peut-être tout à l'heure, mais là je dois terminer quelque chose. »

Merde.

Heureusement, la copie s'achève. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'est plus vraiment question de sortir par la porte. Artie n'hésite pas très longtemps. Il se retourne, ouvre la fenêtre vérifie que personne ne regarde dans sa direction, et saute.

L'entrainement des pirates lui a fait faire pire que sauter d'une fenêtre au premier étage. Lorsque ses pieds atteignent la pelouse de l'université, il ne fléchit que très légèrement les genoux avant de donner une poussée horizontale pour venir appuyer les mains sur l'herbe et rouler au sol. Il utilise ensuite son élan pour se relever et se met dans la foulée à marcher tranquillement, comme s'il était arrivé à cet endroit en sortant tout simplement par la porte.

Sans rien savoir de toutes ces acrobaties, le docteur Pénélope entre dans son bureau, contrariée. Mais sa contrariété se mue en inquiétude lorsqu'elle constate d'abord que la fenêtre est ouverte, puis que sa session l'est également. Elle s'empresse de refermer la vitre et vérifie que ses travaux sont bien à leur place.

Quelqu'un est venu se renseigner sur les jeux du cirque. Il n'est pas complètement impossible qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'un étudiant. Malgré tout, elle en doute. Il semblerait que leur système d'alarme ait fonctionné. C'est simplement dommage qu'elle ait choisi ce moment pour aller voir Cacian. Il n'aurait pas manqué de la mettre au courant de la rencontre, elle le sait, il aime trop parler de lui pour s'abstenir. Son mauvais timing a pu la révéler. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. Elle sort son holophone.

* * *

Debout, les mains croisées dans le dos, dans une posture stricte, une femme d'environ quarante ans regarde les étoiles à travers les vitres du cockpit de son vaisseau. Une opulente chevelure brune cascade en amples ondulations sur ses épaules. Ses yeux, d'un brun qui tire sur l'or, ont un éclat dur et déterminé. Vêtu d'un jean sombre qui laisse voir des hanches un peu larges, d'un chemisier gris perle, et d'une veste noire cintrée, tout en elle respire la discipline. Elle ne tressaille même pas lorsque son holophone vibre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Elle n'attend aucun message. Il s'agit donc soit d'une erreur, soit d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

 _Je ne suis pas tranquille. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un se doute que j'ai repris un paragraphe du travail de Cacian pour ma thèse. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais si je me fais prendre, mon doctorat risque d'être invalidé…_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La question est posée presqu'avec ennui par un jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans assis en travers d'un fauteuil. L'adjectif qu'on pourrait lui associé est « débraillé ». Ses cheveux gris argile ébouriffés laissent des mèches tomber en désordre sur ses petits yeux bleus rieurs au milieu de son visage à la peau mate, en forme de diamant. Son sweat à capuche vert amande s'ouvre sur une chemise blanche froissée. Ses chaussures de toiles noires sont à moitié délacées. Un observateur extérieur serait étonné de voir que son jean n'est pas déchiré. Sa bouche s'étire en un demi-sourire qu'on a envie de qualifier d'insolent.

« Il semblerait que Pénélope craint d'avoir été compromise.

\- Oh, tant de modalisateurs ? répond-il, moqueur.

\- Bien, partons du principe qu'elle a raison, poursuit la femme en l'ignorant. La chasse a commencé, les communications vont devenir dangereuses.

\- La chasse a commencé quand nous avons lâché les chiens, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle tourne lentement la tête vers l'arrière pour jeter un regard sombre à son interlocuteur, qui lui répond d'un baiser narquois. Sans marquer la moindre réaction, elle regarde à nouveau droit devant elle.

« Tu devrais surveiller tes actes, Lysandre. Je pourrais très bien perdre patience et te faire payer ton insolence un jour.

\- Allons Phèdre, tu m'aimes bien trop pour ça.

\- Ne sois pas si naïf.

\- Oh, tatie, comme maman serait triste de t'entendre ! »

Phèdre expire lentement. Son neveu s'y entend pour l'agacer, mais force est de reconnaître qu'il est l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

« Où en est la prochaine attaque ? préfère-t-elle demander, plutôt que d'essayer de rabattre le caquet de son assistant.

\- Prête à être lancée. Les Lightnings vont avoir une mauvaise surprise sous peu.

\- Parfait. La seule ombre au tableau sera l'absence de M. Fairplay.

\- Oh, rien ne nous empêche de programmer une frappe sur sa nouvelle académie.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, attaquer des enfants nous ferait immédiatement passer pour les méchants.

\- Moi qui croyais qu'on était les méchants… »

Encore une fois, Phèdre se raidit. Mais Lysandre éclate d'un rire malicieux avant d'ajouter :

« C'est bon, je sais, les autres le sont encore plus que nous. Et attaquer des enfants nous feraient perdre toute chance de rallier l'opinion publique, ce qui est exactement ce qu'on cherche à faire en bombardant les équipes. D'ailleurs, tu veux voir les images des Rykers ? Elles sont sublimes. »

La chef du Ludi Circenses lui fait signe de les projeter.

Un écran apparaît face à elle, sur lequel s'affiche l'intérieur d'un bar dans lequel flotte le brouillard verdâtre typique d'Unadar. Autour des tables de couleur rouille se trouvent divers unadiens en train de boire un verre, parmi lesquels l'équipe de Galactik Football est assez facilement repérable. Puis une explosion retentit. Le souffle fait voler les tables et les bouteilles, les gens hurlent. Une joueuse voit un morceau du bar voler droit vers un couple, pas loin d'elle. Elle inspire profondément mais la voix de Kernor retentit :

« _N'utilise pas ton Fluide !_ »

Décontenancée, elle bloque sa respiration et se jette en avant. Mais sa réaction a été trop lente et les deux unadiens se font faucher les jambes par le morceau de meuble sous son regard impuissant.

Lorsque la poussière retombe, la femme, le visage ensanglanté, serre contre elle son homme aux jambes broyées qui a perdu connaissance, qui est peut-être mort.

« Splendide, commente Phèdre.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait. Quelle présence d'esprit de la part de Kernor, pas vrai ? »

Et pour la première fois le lien de parenté est visible lorsque le sourire railleur de Lysandre trouve un écho dans celui, sauvage, de sa tante.


	23. Chapter 23 : Ô Fortuna

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Lors du dernier chapitre, vous avez découvert quelques membres du Ludi Circenses. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Avant il y avait les Snowkids, les pirates et parfois le Cercle des Fluides. Maintenant il y aura aussi Ludi Circenses. Les points de vue s'étoffent toujours plus. Parce que c'est ce que fait cette histoire : elle interroge les points de vue._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

 **Ô Fortuna**

Gauvin regarde avec dépit Sinedd s'avancer vers ses buts en utilisant le Souffle. Il sait qu'il va faire un tir chargé de Fluide, sa seule option pour l'arrêter est donc de solliciter le Souffle également. Chose dont il ne se sent absolument pas capable. Heureusement, il a droit à un défenseur. Il soupire en regardant Devon s'élancer, auréolé d'une lueur rougeâtre. Ils ont dit qu'elle s'appelait l'Étincelle de Shandahaar.

Sinedd est de corvée d'entrainement des recrues parce qu'il a lui-même dû apprendre à maîtriser le Souffle après avoir manipulé le Smog un certain temps. D'après Mei, il a obtenu le Souffle en un temps record. Mais il est originaire d'Akillian. Contrairement à Devon. Gauvin se mordille la lèvre. Les autres l'ont rassuré en lui disant qu'il leur avait fallu plusieurs matchs avant de développer le Souffle, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter si ça lui prenait du temps. Mais ils ont aussi ajouté que seul Sinedd avait eu droit à un entrainement spécifique pour l'émergence du Fluide, et qu'ils étaient étonnés que Dame Simbaï ait suggéré que Devon et lui en bénéficient à peine une semaine après leur entrée dans l'équipe. Seulement, depuis un mois qu'ils consacrent leurs samedis matins à cet entrainement spécial, aucun changement n'est apparu.

« Devon, essaie de sentir le flux de Sinedd. Oublie l'Étincelle, écoute les pulsations du Souffle. »

Gauvin trouve que les conseils de la guérisseuse sont un peu trop abstraits pour servir à quelque chose. D'autant qu'elle les fait tous à l'intention de son défenseur. Mais bon.

Il regarde le shandahaarien mettre la pression à Sinedd. Le halo s'est vite dissipé, mais un éclat rouge transparaît de temps en temps et se superpose aux volutes bleutées qui entourent l'Akillien. Puis brusquement, la défense est feintée, Sinedd passe, arme son tir, et le ballon est au fond des cages tandis que son passage n'a pas encore fini de faire voler ses courtes boucles blondes.

« Ce n'est pas grave Gauvin, replacez-vous, les garçons. »

Le jeune goal serre les dents. Pas de conseil pour lui. La joute se contente de reprendre entre ses deux aînés.

L'entrainement se poursuit comme ça toute la matinée. Sinedd drible Devon et marque des buts. Jusqu'au moment où Gauvin croit voir un éclat bleu au milieu des entrelacs rouges. Il cligne des yeux, sans parvenir à savoir s'ils lui jouent des tours ou s'il va vraiment rester à la traine, à ne maîtriser aucun Fluide quand les deux joueurs face à lui sont capables d'en utiliser deux. Alors lorsque Sinedd arme son tir, il ne réfléchit pas et plonge.

Sa réception est parfaite, il le sait, il a lu la trajectoire de la balle et a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour l'amortir. Mais le choc avec l'objet chargé de Fluide expulse tout l'air de ses poumons et le projette au fond de la cage, où il ne peut que rester étendu, le corps plié en deux, incapable de se relever.

« Merde, Gauvin ! » entend-il Sinedd s'écrier.

Il devine un bruit de course.

« Ça va ? »

Ses yeux larmoyants à cause de la douleur distinguent péniblement son coéquipier qui s'est jeté à genoux près de lui, Devon juste un peu en retrait. Un changement de luminosité lui apprend que les parois de l'holotraineur se délitent.

« Ça va, ça va, articule-t-il avec peine. Le choc était juste… un peu plus violent que ce que je pensais. »

Il s'assied tant bien que mal, encore un peu sonné, tandis qu'Anna et Dame Simbaï s'approchent, inquiètes.

« Merde, t'as du cran ! Te jeter sur un tir chargé de Fluide, fallait oser ! »

Il sourit douloureusement à Sinedd, vraiment touché par le compliment.

« Ouais, ben je pense pas que je le referai. »

La douleur laisse peu à peu la place à un sentiment de chaleur lorsqu'il constate que sa remarque fait rire l'attaquant. Sinedd fait partie des membres les plus intimidants de l'équipe. Se sentir apprécié de lui fait plaisir au garçon.

« On va s'arrêter là pour cette fois, déclare la voix douce de la guérisseuse. Gauvin, je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Pas la peine Dame Simbaï, ce n'était que le contrecoup du choc.

\- J'insiste. »

Il n'ose pas discuter davantage. Sinedd l'aide à se relever et lui donne une claque amicale dans le dos puis il suit son médecin hors de la salle d'entrainement.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous deux hors de la pièce, Devon se tourne vers un Sinedd embarrassé. Il fait un geste avec les mains et Anna lance avec amusement :

« T'es con !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Quel tir.

\- Ta frangine a raison, t'es con. »

Pour accompagner sa phrase, il envoie un coup de poing dans l'épaule du shandahaarien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sinedd, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, Gauvin est un coriace.

\- Ça je le sais déjà. Il est bien meilleur que ton imbécile de frère. »

Devon affiche un air scandalisé à ces mots tandis qu'Anna éclate de rire de plus belle.

« Non, sérieusement, reprend Sinedd tandis qu'ils se mettent tous les trois en chemin vers l'aile de vie de l'Académie, c'est toi la médecin ici, tu penses vraiment que ça va aller ? Se prendre un tir chargé de Fluide c'est quand même pas rien !

\- Sauf que le Souffle de Gauvin est en phase d'éveil.

\- …Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Même s'il n'est pas encore capable de le manifester, le Souffle est présent et capable de réagir dans une moindre mesure. Il a une meilleure endurance qu'une personne au Fluide endormi, et puisque le tir était chargé de Souffle, il n'y a pas de risque de conflit. La protection était certes moindre que s'il avait été capable de la solliciter consciemment, mais elle existe. En fait, je dirai même qu'il n'est pas impossible que le choc ait complètement débloqué son Fluide. Mais ça on ne le verra que la prochaine fois qu'il essaiera d'utiliser le Souffle.

\- Oh. Cool.

\- Yep. Tu pourras même lui dire que c'est grâce à toi s'il a son Fluide.

\- Bon. En tout cas tant mieux. Comme ça ton imbécile de frère se fera coiffer au poteau.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'imbécile de frère, traduit Anna. Mais oui, Dev, mais oui. »

Devant la rébellion fraternelle, Devon attrape sa petite sœur et lui ébouriffe fougueusement les cheveux.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! J'me rends ! Ch'uis désolée ! Arrête ! »

Satisfait, il la relâche puis se tourne, menaçant, vers Sinedd.

« Si t'essaies de m'ébouriffer les cheveux aussi, ça va mal aller pour toi, le prévient-il.

\- De toute façon Dev, tu peux te la péter, t'as déjà gagné le concours, signale Anna en essayant de limiter les dégâts capillaires. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais tu as utilisé le Souffle aujourd'hui. »

Les deux garçons la regardent, l'œil rond, puis son frère se reprend et dresse un poing vers le ciel avant de se tourner, triomphant, vers l'autre.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je t'apporte les vingt crédits standards cette aprèm, t'es content ? » ronchonne Sinedd.

Anna sourit en voyant son frère hocher la tête d'un air enjoué.

« Bon, je vous laisse là, je vais aller me poser avec les autres en attendant l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Je viens avec toi, je vais serrer Mei dans mes bras. »

La jeune femme contemple le visage luisant de sueur de l'attaquant, constate son expression joueuse, et lève un sourcil.

« Comment Mei s'est retrouvé avec un gars comme toi, ça me dépasse.

\- C'est parce que je suis un bon coup au lit. »

Devon ouvre grand les yeux suite à la répartie tandis qu'Anna éclate de rire.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand ? Je t'ai connu plus difficile à choquer.

\- Il dit qu'il n'est pas choqué mais que tu ne devrais pas imposer ça aux oreilles chastes de sa mignonne petite sœur.

\- Je suis sûre que ta mignonne petite sœur n'est pas aussi chaste que tu le crois. »

Sinedd lance la remarque sans y penser et entre immédiatement dans la salle commune. Il ne note pas le flottement qu'il déclenche. Mais Anna hausse les épaules à l'intention de son frère et suit le ténébreux, alors Devon part se doucher.

« Mei, tu devrais fuir, lance tranquillement la shandahaarienne en passant la porte.

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, pas cette fois ! »

La brune se lève d'un bond et feinte son petit-ami avant de filer dans le couloir. Sinedd plisse les yeux en direction de celle qui vient de le trahir avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Annaaaa ! »

Intriguée par l'appel déchirant d'Ahito, la cancernée passe devant D'Jok sans lui accorder la moindre attention, en vertu du pacte de non-agression qu'ils ont implicitement adopté depuis un mois, et vient se pencher dans le dos des jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ahito ?

\- Thran a encore écrasé ma flotte et maintenant il refuse de m'accorder ma revanche !

\- Tu veux que je la prenne pour toi ?

\- Hey, doucement ma belle, t'as gagné qu'une seule fois, ponctue le défenseur en lui souriant.

\- Ça prouve que je peux y arriver… Tu joues contre qui alors ? »

La jeune femme contourne le canapé et vient s'asseoir à la gauche de Thran.

« L'encourage pas ! s'exclame Ahito depuis l'autre côté du geek. Il devrait faire passer son petit frère en premier, avant d'aller faire l'honneur à des inconnus de jouer avec eux !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tout le monde est mauvais à ce jeu ici ?

\- Thraaaaaaan ! »

Les yeux de chiens battus du gardien sont terriblement mignons, mais son aîné se contente de lui donner une pichenette sur le nez avant de revenir à l'écran de son holoconsole portable.

« Et je joue contre… Azrael.

\- Impressionnant !

\- Quoi, tu le connais ?

\- Non. »

Thran pose doucement le poing sur la joue d'Anna et l'écarte d'une poussée tranquille. Il est plutôt content de pouvoir se permettre ce genre de familiarités. Il craignait qu'elle ne se braque. La discussion qu'ils ont eue s'est révélée d'une efficacité inespérée. Bien que l'ambiance entre elle et D'Jok soit assez électrique, elle a fait des efforts avec tous les autres membres de l'équipe et ne fait pratiquement plus bande à part.

Elle échappe à sa main et vient se pencher pour suivre ses actes. Avec Ahito qui pose sa tête sur son épaule pour somnoler, Thran se retrouve encadré par deux perturbateurs. Qui s'empressent de lui donner des conseils pour l'embrouiller.

« Bon ben… J'ai perdu. »

Il entend distinctement le son de deux paumes qui claquent au-dessus de sa tête.

« Franchement Anna, tu me déçois, ajoute-t-il, faussement moralisateur. Je te croyais plus mature.

\- Beuh, et moi grand frère ? Tu me croyais pas plus mature ?

\- Oh, Azrael m'envoie un message !

\- Hé ! »

Mais avant même de se vexer en plein, Ahito s'endort et sa tête chute sur l'épaule de son aîné.

« Je m'y ferai jamais, commente Anna.

\- Imagine ce qu'on ressent pendant un match, en voyant notre gardien roupiller, pondère Thran en souriant.

\- Alors ? Ce sont des félicitations ?

\- Ha ha, pas vraiment ! Tiens, regarde. »

Il penche l'écran vers elle pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir le message :

 _MOUHAHA, J'AI VAINCU o/_

« Mauvais gagnant ?

\- Non, je commence à le connaître un peu, il est cool ce gars. Mais ça fait plusieurs parties que je l'écrase alors il s'estime le droit de fanfaronner. Bien, entachons un peu cette fierté… »

 _[Sephiroth] Oui, désolé pour ce match expédié, une fratrie turbulente réclamait mon attention._

 _[Azrael] Mais ! Tu pourrais me laisser y croire ! :c_

Anna cesse de suivre la joute verbale de Thran. Alors qu'elle relève la tête, elle croit apercevoir D'Jok détourner la sienne, comme s'il l'observait à la dérobée. Mais à le voir discuter avec animation avec Micro-Ice, elle se dit qu'elle a dû rêver. Ceci dit, ces deux-là font plus ou moins des messes basses. Enfin, après tout, ils ont le droit de ne pas vouloir qu'elle entende ce qu'ils disent. La jeune femme sort son carnet et commence à relire une page de notes.

« Et moi je te dis qu'elle craque pour Thran !

\- Ouais, ben c'est ce que je pensais, mais j'en suis plus aussi sûr !

\- Jok, je savais que t'avais la tête un peu gonflée, mais je croyais que ça s'appliquait qu'au football…

\- Ha ha, super drôle. Moi non plus j'y ai pas cru quand Tiff l'a supposé, mais Anna agit juste super bizarrement avec moi.

\- Oui, ben je sais que c'est dur à supporter, mais des fois y a des gens avec lesquels on n'arrive pas à s'entendre. Elle t'aime pas, c'est tout.

\- Non mais, réfléchis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait agressé Tiff comme ça, l'autre fois ? Et à chaque fois qu'elle passe, Anna disparaît !

\- Oui enfin, c'est pas étonnant, vu comment elle lui a parlé, je ferai pas le fier non plus.

\- Mouais… Je pense quand même que c'est pas la seule raison. Ah, excuse-moi. »

Interrompu au milieu de sa recherche d'argument, D'Jok sort son holophone de sa poche.

« Oui, allo ? Warren ? Comment ça va ? »

* * *

Lysandre s'étire avec un grognement de contentement. Phèdre l'a déposé sur Ganaleen, une planète surpeuplée à l'administration complètement bordélique, pour qu'il prenne une navette pour le Genèse Stadium. Le voyage était à mourir d'ennui. Et dire qu'il aurait normalement dû travailler sur les images des attentats sur Xzion. Sa tante a finalement mis ses menaces à exécution, faire de lui un intermédiaire est une punition pour son insolence. D'autant que la prochaine Cup n'aura pas lieu avant encore plusieurs années, et qu'il est condamné à pourrir sur le Genèse jusque-là. Condamné à se faire passer pour l'un de ces miséreux persuadés qu'ils vivent dans un monde d'opportunités. Enfin tant pis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y peut grand-chose, maintenant.

Au milieu de passagers avides de découvrir ce simulacre de planète entièrement artificiel, il traverse un large couloir chromé, auquel s'est affixé le sas de sortie de la navette à son arrivée. Il hausse un sourcil en constatant que lorsque ce couloir débouche sur le hall du spatioport, des arbres traversent la pièce de façon erratique. Les concepteurs ont dû avoir peur que le métal étouffe les arrivants d'entrée et les fasse fuir, sans doute.

Regardant machinalement les nombreux holopanneaux publicitaires qui flottent un peu partout, son éternel sourire méprisant aux lèvres, il arrive à hauteur d'une console d'un orange encore plus soutenu que celui des murs. Un homme vêtu de l'uniforme du spatioport tend la main pour voir ses papiers et le garçon lui remet tranquillement les faux que lui a procurés sa tante. Lysandre Circin, 22 ans, fraichement débarqué de Ganaleen.

Et dire qu'il doit se faire passer pour l'un de ses idiots qui foncent tête baissée sur le Genèse, sans argent ni diplôme, et qui espèrent faire fortune parce que le monde leur doit bien ça. Bon, en ce qui le concerne, il a léger pécule dans sa poche. Mais il fondra vite s'il ne trouve pas de quoi taffer sous peu. Il connaît assez Phèdre pour savoir qu'elle l'enverra paître en beauté s'il la contacte pour des ennuis matériels. Après l'avoir proprement engueulé pour avoir risqué leur couverture sur une communication superflue, évidemment. Enfin, les idiots n'ont pas tort, trouver un job pourri n'est pas difficile à l'intérieur de ce monstre de métal. Si on n'a pas de trop grosses prétentions salariales – disons aucune prétention salariale pour être exact – on peut s'en sortir avec un studio de 9m² et des pâtes à tous les repas. Une chance qu'il ait peu d'appétit. Et puis, avec son corps fin, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à se prostituer si la situation devient trop catastrophique. Mais s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir à en arriver à cette extrémité, il aimerait autant.

Bah, il errera en ville et avisera selon les opportunités. Il lui reste quelques années pour stabiliser sa situation, pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'instant, pense-t-il en s'étirant à nouveau.

« Vous venez pour affaire, ou loisir ? » demande l'homme du guichet en lui rendant ses papiers.

Lysandre note avec une certaine satisfaction que l'homme évite de le regarder trop fixement, mis mal à l'aise par son sourire malsain. Il aime avoir l'ascendant sur les gens et a découvert il y a bien longtemps qu'exhiber ses dents de la bonne façon fait perdre ses moyens à n'importe qui. C'est devenu un hobby, presqu'une addiction. Le sourire s'accentue.

« Moi ? Je viens chercher fortune, évidemment ! »

* * *

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Sonny Blackbones se frotte les yeux, las, tandis qu'Artie et Bennett s'échangent un regard anxieux.

« Ben… Pas grand-chose, commence doucement le second. On sait qu'une organisation du nom de Ludi Circenses s'attaque aux lieux rattachés au Galactik Football. On soupçonne le docteur Pénélope Lash d'en faire partie, malheureusement ni sa surveillance ni la copie de son disque dur n'ont donné quoi que ce soit. On soupçonne également que la famille Heatshields, qui est liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'interdiction de Fluide de l'équipe de Shandahaar, a quelque chose à voir avec Ludi. On a piraté les données du Cercle pour en savoir plus sur eux mais ça n'a encore rien donné non plus. Et on est sûrs qu'il n'y a strictement aucun point de contact entre le docteur Pénélope et les Heatshields.

\- Ouais, en gros on a un gigantesque tas de rien, quoi, résume Artie.

\- Merci pour cette synthèse, rétorque Sonny, agacé. Et maintenant, il y a cet accident sur Xzion. Corso ? »

Son second lève les yeux de l'écran qu'il analysait pendant le discours de ses cadets.

« L'effondrement de l'étage d'un centre commercial où les Lightnings étaient en dédicace. L'entreprise qui l'a construit est apparemment mise en cause, mais Maddox a confirmé qu'il s'agissait de Ludi Circenses.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut se réjouir que la Technoïde ait trouvé un autre bouc émissaire, » commente Sonny, cynique.

Deux mois. Ça fait presque deux mois que les Pirates enquêtent sur l'organisation terroriste. Ils ont des contacts dans pratiquement toute la galaxie, observent l'intégralité de sa presse, sont au courant de presque tous les déplacements de la Technoïde, et ont toujours échappé aux forces de l'ordre. Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile de mettre la main ne serait-ce que sur une piste concrète vers ce groupement ?

« Sonny ? demande Corso. Quelles sont tes consignes ? »

Le chef des Pirates soupire. Il faut croire qu'être le chasseur est plus complexe que ce qu'il pensait. Il doit des excuses à Maddox pour l'avoir pris pour un incompétent.

« L'équipe de Maria a craqué une partie du code, mais ce qu'ils ont trouvé ne concerne que les affaires internes du Cercle. Tout ce qu'on peut faire de ce côté-là, c'est continuer à se montrer patient. Encore. Alors nous allons avoir une petite conversation avec le docteur Pénélope. »

Corso grimace. Avoir une conversation. Ça veut dire l'approcher, et l'approcher ça veut dire se dévoiler. Déjà quand Sonny avait insisté pour contacter Clamp il y a de ça cinq ans et quelques, la manœuvre lui paraissait exagérément risquée, alors même que son capitaine reconnaissait en Clamp un ancien ami ou quelque chose d'approchant. Aujourd'hui, c'est une potentielle ennemie qu'il leur demande de contacter. Une personne à priori affiliée à une organisation qui ne craint pas de tuer pour atteindre ses buts. Maddox est peut-être un allié officieux sur ce coup-là mais ça ne change rien : Corso craint les conséquences d'une telle prise de risque. Malheureusement Sonny a raison. Il ne leur reste pas d'autres options.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas donner plus de temps à Maria avant d'en arriver à une confrontation directe ? » demande-t-il quand même.

Il est agréablement surpris de voir que son chef prend vraiment le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition avant de répondre :

« Une semaine. Pas un jour de plus. Maria n'est pas capable de me donner une fourchette de temps et les attaques de Ludi Cricenses n'ont aucune régularité. Je regrette déjà de ne pas avoir pris cette décision plus tôt.

\- Très bien, je comprends, acquiesce Corso, soulagé du délai. Je vais voir qui seront les capitaines disponibles.

\- Parfait, merci. Bien, je ne pense pas qu'y aller trop nombreux soit de circonstance. D'après les surveillances, nous avons affaire à une femme qui vit seule. Sauf contre-indication de la part de l'équipe qui observe les caméras, nous allons l'attendre bien sagement chez elle, à sa sortie du travail. Artie, je compte sur tes outils, on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser mener en bateau. On se met en route dans sept jours, d'ici-là occupez votre temps comme bon vous semble.

\- Bien reçu capitaine. »

Ses trois hommes quittent la pièce et Sonny reste seul, à méditer sa décision. C'est bien joli, la patience, mais s'il s'était décidé à agir plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher la catastrophe de Xzion. Alors au diable la prudence, ils ont déjà pris des risques autrement plus impressionnants, de toute façon.

« Il est temps de faire confiance à la bonne fortune, » murmure-t-il pour lui-même.


	24. Chapter 24 : Familles Réunies

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Dans la mini-préface que j'ai faite au début du chapitre 1, j'affirmais que la famille est un sous-thème important de cette fanfiction. Je pense que c'est assez perceptible, à plusieurs niveaux. Mais c'est dans les deux chapitres qui viennent que ça l'est le plus. Car ces deux chapitres portent uniquement sur les Snowkids et leur familles. Parce que je trouve qu'à ce sujet, il y a énormément de choses à dire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :**

 **Familles réunies**

« Ah, Gauvin ! On n'attendait plus que toi, » l'accueille Rocket alors qu'il entre dans la salle à manger.

Le garçon s'étonne de voir ses coéquipiers attentifs à son arrivée. C'est qu'ils arrivent habituellement à peu près tous ensemble, mais si quelqu'un est en retard personne n'y prête attention en général. Il rougit en se disant que la nouvelle du choc s'est peut-être propagée et qu'ils sont inquiets pour sa santé. Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer d'attraper ce ballon.

Cependant, Rocket invalide sa supposition lorsqu'il se tourne vers D'Jok. Le rouquin lui semble soucieux, et il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont il peut être question.

« Ok, pour ceux qui n'était pas dans la salle commune tout-à-l'heure… »

Le nouveau gardien remarque que seuls Thran, Ahito, Micro-Ice et Anna ne semblent pas avides d'en savoir plus. Tandis qu'il se réjouit de ne pas se retrouver à l'écart, il note tout de même que ces quatre-là arborent des visages sombres.

« Warren m'a appelé, énonce brutalement D'Jok, la mort dans l'âme. Il y a eu un grave accident sur Xzion. Je n'ai pas de détails mais le bilan serait d'au moins deux morts, notamment parmi les Lightnings. Alors il rentre en urgence sur sa planète. »

Des exclamations étouffées d'horreur résonne autour de la table.

« Vous connaissez Warren, poursuit l'attaquant avec un sourire triste, il met un point d'honneur à ne jamais faire faux bon à personne. Il m'a demandé d'aller au Genèse pour le remplacer à l'Académie. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais il est hors de question que je refuse. »

Le silence tombe sur la pièce. Aucun des Snowkids ne sait trop quoi dire pour alléger l'atmosphère. La nouvelle est trop violente. Bien entendu, elle est à des années lumières de la catastrophe qu'a vécu Akillian, mais ils venaient à peine de naître alors ils ne peuvent pas vraiment relativiser. Il y a bien eu l'attaque de Shandahaar, dont le bilan est apparemment plus lourd mais… ça n'est pas pareil quand ç'arrive à des gens qu'on connaît. Alors le silence s'installe et dure.

« Qu'est-ce que… commence timidement Rocket au bout d'un long moment. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on allait tous au Genèse ? »

Les joueurs tournent la tête vers lui avec étonnement.

« On pourrait… sûrement se rendre utiles, là-bas. Enfin, c'est juste une idée…

\- Se rendre utiles ? s'étonne Mei. Tu veux dire, en donnant un coup de main à l'Académie ?

\- Oui ! Enfin, non, pas seulement…. »

Rocket soupire et se passe une main sur le visage.

« Désolé, ça me fait bizarre de penser qu'on ne reverra plus jamais au moins un des Lightnings… Alors, je sais pas, on devrait bien pouvoir mettre un truc en place ? Pour… aider les victimes, quelque chose ?

\- Tu veux dire, comme le concours de meilleur buteur après l'explosion sur l'archipel Shadow ? l'aide Sinedd.

\- Ouais, voilà ! »

 _Ils sont sérieux ?_ pense Anna, blasée. _Même dans un moment pareil ils se focalisent direct sur le football ?_

Mais à son plus grand agacement, elle est bien obligée de reconnaître qu'une manifestation des Snowkids permettra certainement une levée de fonds intéressante.

« Euh, Rocket, je compte partir demain matin pour le Genèse, mais dans mon cas c'est un peu particulier, fait remarquer D'Jok. Tu es sûr qu'un voyage sans aucune préparation est une bonne chose pour l'équipe ?

\- Ben… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Une approbation globale, quoiqu'un peu hésitante, s'élève.

« S'il y en a qui préfère rester sur Akillian, n'hésitez pas. Après tout, vous avez peut-être… des obligations familiales ? »

Mais ses joueurs haussent les épaules. C'est sûr, la rupture va être un peu brutale, mais leurs proches comprendront. Gauvin se dit qu'il va lui falloir vérifier les autorisations dont il a besoin pour quitter la planète en tant que mineur. Tia pense que ses parents sont en déplacements de toute façon. Mei, Micro-Ice, D'Jok et les jumeaux, de même que leur coach, se disent qu'ils passeront prévenir dans l'après-midi. Sinedd redoute d'avoir à annoncer son départ, mais se dit que ça lui fera une bonne excuse pour sécher l'invitation à dîner qu'il a encore sur les bras. Mark pense quant à lui que ses parents vivent sur la lune d'Obia. Mais surtout, Mark pense à Nina8, en stase sur le Genèse.

« Pas d'objections alors ? Bon, je vais prévenir Callie. Quartiers libres cet aprèm, du coup. »

* * *

Sinedd inspire profondément et se décide à frapper à la porte. Il sent le poids du médaillon qu'il garde depuis toujours autour du cou. Le seul lien qu'il a pendant longtemps gardé avec ses parents. Mais ce lien n'existe pas vraiment. Et il n'est pas utile de le créer, pas vrai Devon ?

La porte s'ouvre sur l'expression intriguée de sa mère. Sa mère qui, malgré les années et les épreuves, a gardé un visage étonnamment juvénile, rond et lisse. En fait, elle ressemble à un lutin, avec son nez étroit, sa petite bouche aux lèvres pleines, son menton fin et la boule de cheveux roux qui encadre ses joues. Seulement, cet aspect est gâché par son air constamment inquiet. Elle lui fait l'effet de toujours avoir peur de quelque chose.

« Sinedd ? Je croyais que tu venais mercredi ? »

Il se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Oui, je sais, mais je vais avoir un empêchement mercredi.

\- Oh. »

Il voit nettement la déception de sa mère et sent une désagréable boule au ventre.

« Mais je t'en prie, entre. Ton père et Sonja sont là. »

Il envisage une seconde de refuser, de dire qu'il doit y aller, puis il se reprend. Agir comme ça serait cruel, s'il a renoncé à passer un simple coup de fil c'est bien pour se forcer à rester un minimum.

Il passe devant sa mère pour entrer dans la maison qu'il les a aidés à acheter. Il aurait pu leur en avoir une plus spacieuse et plus luxueuse mais ils ont refusé, arguant qu'ils se sont habitués à avoir peu d'espace et qu'ils ne se sentiraient pas à leur place dans un environnement trop riche. Mais Sinedd s'est quand même débrouillé pour que la maison, bien que vraiment petite, soit douillette. C'est donc dans un salon agréable qu'il entre, surprenant son père qui se lève immédiatement du canapé, un peu tendu.

« Sinedd ? On ne s'attendait pas à te voir aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire légèrement crispé. Cet homme, qu'il n'a rencontré que huit mois auparavant, est une version plus âgée de lui-même. La ressemblance en est presqu'aberrante, seules trois choses viennent les différencier : sa courte barbe, la couleur un peu plus grise de ses cheveux, et les larges cernes qui courent sous ses yeux. Comme sa mère, il ne se départit jamais totalement d'une vague anxiété.

« Oui, je sais, mais j'ai appris aujourd'hui que je ne pourrai pas venir mercredi. Alors… »

Encore une fois, un subtil voile de déception passe sur les yeux de son père. Sinedd se retient d'avaler nerveusement sa salive.

« Ce n'est pas grave, installe-toi ! » l'invite-t-il.

Son fils le remercie d'un signe de tête et se dirige vers l'un des fauteuils qui font face au canapé. Dans un coin de la pièce, un feu ronronne au fond d'une cheminée de pierre. Alors qu'il laisse son regard s'égarer sur le foyer, il entend la voix lointaine de sa petite sœur :

« C'est vrai ? »

Alors que de petits pas précipités résonnent sur les marches de bois qui débouche dans le couloir de l'entrée, il réalise que sa mère ne l'a pas suivi dans le salon et qu'elle est donc allée prévenir Sonja de sa présence.

« Sonja ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! » l'entend-il s'exclamer avec angoisse.

Mais c'est peine perdue, une pile électrique surplombée de cheveux roux en bataille s'engouffre dans la pièce à vivre et fonce sur lui.

« Grand frère ! »

Il étouffe une exclamation quand elle se jette sur lui mais joint rapidement ses rires aux siens.

« Salut ma petite boule de feu. »

Elle relève vers lui un visage rayonnant qui ressemble à celui de leur mère, mais quelques quenottes manquent à son sourire resplendissant.

« Alors tu viens nous voir deux fois, cette semaine ? »

Son sourire à lui se ternit quelque peu à la question.

« Non, désolé puce, je peux pas venir mercredi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben, D'Jok doit se rendre en urgence sur le Genèse Stadium, explique-t-il en choisissant d'omettre les évènements de Xzion de l'histoire, et notre coach a proposé qu'on y aille tous.

\- C'est nul ! Pourquoi il doit aller sur le Genèse d'abord, ce gourgandin ?

\- Sonja ! »

Sinedd essaie de maquiller son fou-rire en une toux sèche. C'est qu'il ne voudrait pas donner de mauvaises habitudes à sa petite sœur. Il relève les yeux et croise subrepticement le regard amusé de son père. Cette simple communion d'un instant lui fait courir un frisson chaud au creux du ventre. Un peu gêné, il répond, autant à ses parents qu'à sa petite soeur :

« Warren a un problème, D'Jok doit aller le remplacer à leur école de Galactik Football. »

Les yeux bleus marines de Sonja commencent à peine à s'écarquiller que Sinedd se dit déjà qu'il a commis une grosse erreur stratégique.

« Tu vas à l'école de football ? Mais c'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir m'emmener !

\- Heu, je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! »

Un peu dépassé, le jeune homme lève un regard perdu et interrogatif sur ses parents.

« Sonja, commence leur mère, tu as école tu sais.

\- Les autres Galactik Kids y sont bien, eux ! boude sa petite sœur.

\- Oui mais eux ils vont à l'école sur le Genèse, explique patiemment son père.

\- Alors c'est réglé ! J'irai aussi à l'école là-bas ! »

Les trois adultes échangent des regards embêtés auxquels la petite demoiselle reste parfaitement indifférente.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple ma chérie…

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux apprendre à jouer ! J'ai le Souffle, non ? Alors je veux devenir une joueuse de Galactik Football, comme mon grand frère ! »

Sinedd se sent stupide. Il a trouvé le moyen de dire exactement ce qu'il aurait dû éviter, et maintenant Sonja va subir une énorme déception. Il relève les yeux et a la surprise de voir que son père l'observe attentivement.

« Sinedd, vous pensez être partis combien de temps ?

\- Heu, ben… Ça va dépendre de Warren, en fait. Cela dit, D'Jok est le seul qui doit vraiment rester sur le Genèse, alors je suppose que je pourrais rentrer quand je voudrais…

\- Et ça t'embêterait d'emmener ta sœur ?

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! »

Le jeune homme passe de son père, attentif, à sa mère, estomaquée.

« Heu, non, bien sûr que non, mais… Enfin, vous êtes sûr ?

\- Chéri, tu penses vraiment que… »

Son père pose une main sur l'épaule de sa femme et lui adresse un sourire chaleureux quoiqu'un peu triste.

« Si c'est si important pour Sonja, je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit de la priver de cette opportunité.

\- Oui mais… »

Elle se tait en se mordillant la lèvre. Sinedd ne sait pas quoi dire. Malgré l'assentiment de son père, elle a l'air si…désespérée.

« Sonja, viens, dit-elle finalement, je vais t'aider à faire ton sac. »

Il regarde sa petite sœur monter les escaliers d'un pas bondissant, suivie par leur mère, les épaules légèrement voûtées.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi tu as accepté ? »

Son père garde le silence, les yeux baissés. Lorsqu'il se décide à répondre, ses mots sont comme des coups de poignard.

« Je ne veux pas que Sonja se mette à nous détester…elle aussi. »

Sinedd sent sa poitrine se serrer, pendant un instant il craint de suffoquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » parvient-il à articuler.

Les poings de son père sont serrés sur ses genoux. Bien qu'il ait du mal à les voir, Sinedd a l'impression que ses yeux brillent un peu trop.

« Sinedd, si tu n'as pas envie de nous voir, nous comprendrons. »

Il ne parvient pas à répondre. Ses parents croient qu'il les déteste ? La culpabilité lui compresse la poitrine. Il aurait dû faire plus d'efforts, moins se défiler.

Devant son mutisme, son père se sent obligé de meubler le silence qui s'éternise :

« Nous t'avons abandonné, Sinedd. Contre notre gré, mais nous t'avons abandonné. Nous avons renoncé. Alors que tu étais vivant, que tu avais été secouru. Pour fuir la douleur, nous avons quitté la capitale, résultat tu as grandi sans nous. Alors si le ressentiment est trop fort, nous comprendrons que tu ne veuilles plus nous voir. Nous sommes déjà comblé de savoir que tu es devenu une personne si exceptionnelle. C'est plus que tout ce que nous aurions pu rêver. »

Sinedd se sent brûlant. Face à lui, cette réplique de lui-même semble sur le point de se briser.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, murmure-t-il. Je te le promets, je ne vous déteste pas…papa. »

Le mot fait relever la tête de l'homme. Malgré la boule dans sa gorge, il se force à continuer.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous en vouloir, pas une seule seconde. C'est juste que… On ne se connaît… pas vraiment. Ça fait mal mais… vingt-et-un ans d'absence, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça. Je suis… vraiment heureux d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. Et je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que je compte pour vous. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que les choses vont devenir faciles. Je pensais que ça le serait. C'était facile avec les escrocs qui m'avaient approché. Mais mettre les gens à l'aise c'est leur métier. Alors que vous… Ben c'est probablement de vous que j'ai hérité mon sens du contact. »

Son père a un petit rire à cette phrase. Son fils lui ressemble sur bien des points.

« Mais même si j'ai encore du mal à être à l'aise en votre présence, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de couper les ponts. C'est juste que… c'est difficile. »

Le silence retombe sur les deux hommes, mais il est moins lourd que précédemment.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies parlé Sinedd, dit doucement son père, en souriant presque.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir que Sonja vienne avec moi ?

\- Pas vraiment, répond-il. Mais c'est important pour elle. Et puis Romy et moi, nous pourrons nous retrouver tous les deux. »

 _Sans le souvenir de ma mort_ , pense Sinedd, remué.

« Deux semaines. »

Son père le regarde, interrogatif.

« Je reviens sur Akillian dans deux semaines. On dînera tous les quatre.

\- D'accord. »

Lorsqu'il se lève pour partir, après être resté bien plus longtemps qu'il l'avait prévu, il étreint rapidement ses parents tour à tour. Maladroitement. Avec un certain malaise. Pourtant il sent qu'il leur fait immensément plaisir.

* * *

« C'est moi ! »

Mei ouvre l'appartement penthouse de ses parents avec la clef qu'elle a toujours en sa possession. Elle traverse le hall et débouche dans un immense salon éclairé par tout un mur en baie vitrée qui offre une vue imprenable sur la ville enneigée.

« Y a quelqu'un ?

\- Mei ? Comment va ma grande fille ? »

Alerté par le bruit, son père entre à son tour dans le salon, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Son visage tout en angle montre un léger bronzage, et malgré ses cheveux gris et ses nombreuses rides, on le croit généralement plus jeune que sa cinquantaine d'années. Un bouc pointu et des lunettes rectangulaires légèrement teintés complètent le tableau de cet homme très chic qui respire la santé financière.

« Papa ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! dit-elle en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Maman n'est pas là ?

\- Et non ! Il faut croire que c'est ton jour de chance, ma chérie, » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mei pouffe de rire en ôtant son manteau.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir à l'improviste comme ça ?

\- Eh bien, l'équipe va partir sur le Genèse un temps indéterminé, alors je me suis dit que j'allais profiter de cette après-midi laissée libre pour venir vous voir. Je ne te gêne pas ?

\- Tu ne me gênes jamais, Mei. »

Il lui sourit avec chaleur, creusant des pattes d'oie fournies au coin de ses yeux, et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé design couleur crème qui traverse presqu'intégralement le salon. En face d'eux, les sommets glacés resplendissent sous le soleil de ce début d'après-midi.

« Comment vont les affaires ?

\- Très bien, comme toujours. Les mines de glace Mulène fonctionnent mieux que jamais. Ta mère en fait des gorges chaudes auprès des vieilles chipies qu'elle appelle ses amies. Ce qu'elles sont probablement puisque ta mère est elle-même une vieille chipie. »

Mei éclate encore de rire face à l'air mutin de son père. Elle sait qu'il aime beaucoup faire tourner sa mère en bourrique, malgré le danger de l'acte. Mme Mulène n'a aucun humour.

« Elle s'est mis en tête d'acheter un appartement de luxe sur le Genèse. J'ai beau lui dire que d'ici à ce que je fasse assez de bénéfices pour qu'elle puisse obtenir le standing qu'elle souhaite, les médecins la déclareront trop vieille pour prendre la navette, elle ne veut rien savoir. D'ailleurs, à ta place je me méfierais, je crois qu'elle compte te traquenarder pour que tu signes tout un tas de nouveaux contrats qui lui feront gagner beaucoup d'argent en tant qu'agent. »

La jeune femme grimace à cette idée.

« Mais et toi ? Que va donc faire ma grande fille sur le Genèse de façon si impromptue ?

\- Oh, en fait on accompagne D'Jok qui doit aller s'occuper de son école de foot. Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler des évènements de Xzion, mais on aimerait bien organiser quelque chose pour récolter des fonds.

\- Ah, oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette tragédie. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup d'incidents qui concernent des personnalités, cette année. Mais ne parlons donc pas de ça. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire ? »

Tandis que Mei discute avec entrain avec son père, ils entendent tous deux la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Si tu savais ce que madame le maire a osé me dire au sujet des mines de glace, Henri ! Elle a osé sous-entendre que tes concurrents risquaient de te faire de l'ombre, c'est un véritable scandale ! Il serait temps que quelqu'un remette cette femme à sa place. »

La brune voit son père rouler comiquement des yeux pour la faire rire, et elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas faire trop de bruit alors que sa mère continue de déblatérer dans l'entrée. Son commérage ne s'interrompt que lorsqu'elle entre dans le salon et constate que sa fille est présente.

« Mei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa mère est une belle femme au port altier. Mei lui ressemble beaucoup, d'ailleurs, mais bien qu'elles aient les yeux de la même couleur, ceux de sa mère sont plus étroits. Comme si elle les plissait constamment pour scruter ceux qui l'entourent et ne pas manquer la moindre de leurs erreurs. Ses cheveux gris coupés au carré et impeccablement coiffés sont toujours retenus par d'élégants bandeaux qui valent généralement chers. Elle arbore souvent de belles boucles d'oreille en or. Elle pourrait dégager le même chic que son mari. Le problème c'est que, à l'humble avis de Mei, dès qu'on la côtoie un peu on ne tarde pas à lui associer le qualificatif « grosse bourge ».

« Je passais dire bonjour, maman, répond-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Et bien ça tombe très bien, j'ai des tonnes de nouveaux contrats à te montrer. Ne bouge pas. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est la brune qui roule des yeux et son père qui pouffe de rire.

« Ta ligne de parfum est un succès sans précédent, la renseigne sa mère depuis son bureau.

\- Amusant quand on pense que je sens le plus souvent la transpiration, chuchote-t-elle à l'intention de son père.

\- Tu as reçu plusieurs offres pour des compagnies automobiles.

\- Tu crois qu'ils savent que je n'ai pas le permis ? continue-t-elle sur le même registre.

\- Et tant que j'y suis, je suis tombée sur une série télévisée, l'autre jour. »

 _Oh non_ , pense la jeune femme.

« Comment tes coéquipiers ont pu lancer leur propre série sans te proposer un premier rôle dedans ? s'exclame sa mère en revenant au salon, un dossier beaucoup trop épais dans les bras. C'est un scandale !

\- Ils l'ont fait, maman. C'est moi qui ai refusé.

\- Tu as refusé ? Quelle idée ! Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire la même erreur lors de la saison deux !

\- C'est hors de question, maman. Je leur ai dit que je ferai éventuellement des passages en tant que guest star mais pas plus.

\- Et pourquoi ça, jeune fille ?

\- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tout.

\- Mais enfin, Mei !

\- Maman, arrête. Je te suis très reconnaissante de ce que tu fais pour ma carrière, mais je compte me concentrer sur le football.

\- Allons, tu m'as déjà dit ça plusieurs fois.

\- Je sais. Mais cette fois je compte sur toi pour respecter ma volonté. »

Sa mère reste bouche-bée devant son aplomb.

« Bon. Si tu es sûre de toi…

\- Oui maman, je suis sûre de moi. Alors maintenant pose donc ce dossier et vient nous en dire plus sur le comportement scandaleux de madame le maire. »

Sa mère est étouffante. Tous les Snowkids l'ont déjà beaucoup plainte à ce sujet. Elle-même s'en plaint régulièrement. Mais aussi agaçants qu'ils soient, elle a quelque chose de touchant dans ses côtés envahissants. Pourtant, si Mei est totalement honnête avec elle-même, et quand bien même elle maintient qu'elle tient énormément à sa mère, elle est bien obligée de s'avouer qu'à toujours s'échiner à la rendre fière, elle s'en est éloignée. L'amour qu'elle porte à son père est bien plus fort. Elle ne l'a jamais senti soumis à condition. Aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un lui demandait de choisir entre maman et papa, Mei n'hésiterait pas longtemps.


	25. Chapter 25 : Réunion de Famille

_(Re-)Bonjour à tous,_

 _Deux chapitres ce lundi, pour la deuxième fois dans la publication de cette fanfiction. Rassurez-vous, il y aura quand même un chapitre lundi prochain. Pourquoi un doublet aujourd'hui, alors ? Eh bien parce que ces deux chapitres fonctionnent ensemble, parce qu'ils traitent du même thème, et parce que je voulais qu'on puisse voir tous les Snowkids dans la foulée. Et surtout parce que dans le fond, je fais ce que je veux ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 **Réunion de Famille**

« Bonjour !

\- Rocket, Tia ! Quelle bonne surprise !

\- On ne vous dérange pas ? »

Rocket se penche pour embrasser sa mère, une grande femme au teint basané dont le visage un peu trop allongé est éclairé par des yeux dorés semblables à ceux de son fils, quoique cernés. Ses épais cheveux d'un brun qui tire sur le gris son retenus en une queue de cheval lâche dans laquelle court une unique mèche d'argent.

« Non, pas du tout ! Entrez donc, vous tombez bien, Aarch et Adim sont là aussi. »

Elle embrasse Tia à son tour, ravie comme à son habitude de se dire que son fils lui a trouvé une belle-fille si merveilleuse.

« Oncle Aarch ! Adim ! Désolés de venir perturber votre repas en petit comité !

\- Ne dites pas de sottises, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir ! »

Son père, un homme brun à l'air revêche avec son visage très pâle aux joues particulièrement creusées, et dont le menton est constamment mangé par une barbe naissante, se lève pour les accueillir malgré la prothèse métallique qui remplace sa jambe gauche et qui rend ses déplacements légèrement compliqués. À côté de lui, sur le canapé d'un salon envahi de plantes vertes resplendissantes au milieu de la lumière distribuée par trois murs en bais vitrées, l'ancien entraineur des Snowkids adresse un sourire chaleureux à ses deux anciens protégés, imité par sa compagne, Adim, une femme magnifique dont le visage aux traits nobles est encadré par une frange auburn et de lourdes mèches qui ondulent élégamment. Tia se fait la réflexion que ses yeux verts n'ont jamais été plus perçants que depuis qu'elle a quitté son poste de présidente de la Ligue pour vivre enfin son histoire avec son amour de jeunesse.

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, les encourage Norata, le père de Rocket. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Avisant les tasses fumantes posées sur la table basse merisier, Rocket répond :

« Ben s'il reste du thé je dis pas non. Tia ?

\- Oui, moi aussi, merci Norata.

\- Alors Rocket ? Tu renonces déjà à faire travailler tes joueurs jours et nuits ? » demande Aarch pour le taquiner.

Se sentant rougir, le jeune homme bafouille :

« Heu non, enfin, si, mais… En fait on va partir sur le Genèse demain, alors j'ai libéré l'après-midi et…

\- Ha ha, calme-toi, je plaisante !

\- Sur le Genèse ? s'étonne Adim. Vous avez un match amical de prévu ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler, pourtant…

\- Ah, non, en fait on y va à cause des évènements de Xzion. »

Devant les visages interrogatifs de leurs ainés, Tia et Rocket résument le peu d'informations qu'ils ont en leur possession, et l'atmosphère se teinte d'une gravité peinée.

« Je vois, reprend finalement Aarch. Et tu as une idée de la manifestation que vous allez mettre en place ?

\- Pas vraiment, non… Je me disais qu'on pourrait sûrement organiser un match de charité avec une autre équipe. La Technoïde pourrait probablement répondre sans problème si les autres équipes sont un peu trop prises de court.

\- Oui, ce serait certainement le plus simple. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours mettre en place un concours du meilleur buteur.

\- Et pourquoi pas ou démonstration de tirs acrobatiques ? » surenchérit Norata.

Les trois femmes se regardent, amusées de voir que leurs hommes respectifs sont déjà en train de planifier la logistique de l'évènement.

« Le football ne te manque pas trop, Adim ? lance finalement Kira.

\- Sans doute un peu. Mais la vie à deux a son lot de défis, et je sens qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à être beaucoup plus enthousiasmant que la gestion de l'égo des footballeurs. »

Tia pouffe de rire à cette formulation tandis que Kira s'étonne :

« Ils ne vont pas tarder ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Oh, heu. Hum, Aarch ? Chéri, tu peux mettre vos tirs au but en suspens une seconde ? Et bien, si nous avons voulu venir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement pour une réunion de famille.

\- Oui, et ça tombe très bien que vous soyez passés tous les deux, ajoute Aarch en direction de Rocket et Tia.

\- Aarch et moi, nous allons avoir un bébé. »

Les félicitations éclatent au milieu des senteurs fleuries. Adim est rayonnante quand elle explique qu'ils ont voulu attendre un peu d'être sûrs que le début de la grossesse se passait bien pour en parler mais que cela va bientôt faire deux mois qu'elle est enceinte.

Au milieu de cette famille qui s'est perdue et retrouvée de façon si chaotique, Rocket regarde son oncle. Son oncle qui s'est d'abord réconcilié avec son frère, qui l'a observé être réuni avec sa femme, qui est finalement parvenu à reconquérir son amour perdu. Et il remarque qu'il ne l'a jamais vu aussi heureux, même en deux Cups remportées.

* * *

« Maman ? Papa ? »

Thran et Ahito entrent l'un après l'autre dans l'appartement de leur parents. Ils débouchent immédiatement dans une petite pièce à vivre dont le mur de droite s'ouvre sur une cuisine vieillotte. Quand ils vivaient ici à quatre, ils se marchaient un peu dessus. Mais maintenant que les jumeaux ont déménagé, leurs parents semblent trouver que le volume est idéal.

« Les garçons ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Dyran ! Dyran, réveille-toi, tes fils sont là ! »

Thran sourit en constatant que leur père est assis dans son bon vieux fauteuil gris, endormi avec à la main un journal ouvert sur une page de mots croisés entamés.

« Hein ? Quoi ? marmonne-t-il en se réveillant avec difficulté. Oh, mes garçons, comment ça va ?

\- Très bien papa, répond immédiatement Ahito en allant s'assoir sur le siège le plus proche de celui de son père. On est venu parce qu'on part demain pour le Genèse.

\- Ah oui ? Très bien, ça, très bien. Le Genèse c'est bien, il y a plein de choses à faire pour des garçons plein d'énergie comme vous deux. »

Sous le regard amusé de Thran, et celui atterré de sa mère, les têtes de Dyran et Ahito retombent de concert sur leur poitrine respective.

« Bon sang, ils sont impossibles ces deux-là.

\- Bah, ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de faire une sieste l'un à côté de l'autre, laisse-les donc dormir m'man. »

Il retourne des yeux pétillants vers la petite femme. Il trouve ça adorable à chaque fois qu'il constate qu'il la dépasse d'une bonne tête, au point de ne voir qu'un nuage de cheveux blancs comme neige quand il est trop proche. Mais contrairement à son père, sa mère est une boule d'énergie qui a toujours besoin de bouger, de marcher, d'agir. Et elle lève à l'instant un visage au teint sablé un peu dépité vers son aîné de quelques secondes.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour maman ? Je pense que papa et Ahito veilleront très bien l'un sur l'autre. »

Avec plaisir, Thran voit ses yeux en amande s'illuminer à la proposition.

« Je vais chercher mon manteau. »

Et c'est coiffée d'un béret prune qu'elle pousse gentiment son fils hors de l'appartement.

« Alors, raconte-moi un peu les dernières nouvelles. Est-ce que cette jeune fille dont tu me parlais s'en sort ?

\- Anna ? Oui, je te l'avais déjà dit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va beaucoup mieux depuis que je lui ai parlé. Je sens bien qu'elle ne me fait pas encore assez confiance pour me dire ce qu'elle et son frère ont vécu, mais puisque maintenant elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi, je pense que ça ira. »

Sa mère pose sur lui un regard plein d'affection tandis qu'il lui parle de cette nouvelle recrue qui l'inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il en le réalisant.

\- Rien. Je suis simplement fière que mon petit soit si attentif aux autres. »

Thran lui retourne son éternel sourire doux. C'est sa mère qui lui a appris a toujours prendre soin de ceux qui l'entourent, à commencer par son adorable petit frère. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'est levé sur ses talons pour chercher des couvertures et border Ahito tandis qu'elle couvrait tendrement son père.

« Et toi maman ? Comment ça se passe à la crèche ? Les petits vont bien ? »

* * *

Ahito baille bruyamment, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis il se frotte consciencieusement les yeux. S'endormir n'importe où ne l'a jamais gêné, en grande partie parce qu'il sait que Thran est toujours là pour veiller sur son sommeil. Mais il ne fait jamais de siestes aussi confortables que lorsqu'elles surviennent dans le salon de l'appartement.

« Bien dormi mon garçon ? »

Entendre son père lui demander ça tandis qu'il est lui-même en train de s'étirer le ferait presque ronronner de plaisir. Il se tourne vers le visage paternel encore un peu endormi, rond et lisse, malgré son âge signalé par son début de calvitie en oreilles de mickey au milieu de ses cheveux gris. À laquelle son espèce de barbe si fine qu'on douterait presque de sa présence fait pendant.

« Comme toujours p'pa ! Et toi ?

\- Oh, à mon âge on dort toujours bien. Alors, dis-moi, tu arrives à dormir plus depuis que vous avez un second gardien ? Quel dommage que ta cousine ne soit pas restée.

\- Bah, Yuki était super, mais comme elle piquait jamais un somme, elle s'ennuyait trop à rester sur le banc de touche ! Mais Gauvin est un très bon goal aussi. Il a encore des progrès à faire évidemment, mais il est jeune et il apprend vite ! Si je m'endors au mauvais moment, c'est moi que Rocket va faire passer suppléant…

\- Allons, ne dis pas de sottises. Mon fiston est le meilleur gardien de la galaxie. Et puis tu assures un spectacle de qualité. C'est important, les beaux gestes, c'est ce qui fait rêver les foules. Et les autres nouveaux ? Tu t'entends toujours bien avec eux ?

\- Anna et Devon ? Bien sûr, ils sont cools ! Anna est trop mignonne, c'est comme une petite sœur, maintenant. Thran aussi l'adore. Et Dev est silencieux, on peut faire des siestes de qualités quand il est là. »

Son père s'esclaffe à cette mention. Lui et son cadet partage un point commun assez inhabituel. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il les rapproche effectivement beaucoup. La narcolepsie est un handicap. C'est difficile de se lancer dans certaines activités quand on sait qu'on risque de s'endormir à tout moment. Alors il laissait ces dernières à Thran et à sa femme, et Ahito et lui restaient au calme, en se gardant toujours le droit de simplement s'endormir côte-à-côte. Bien qu'il ait un peu honte de le penser, il est heureux que l'un de ses fils ait hérité de sa particularité. Quand il a appris qu'il allait être père, il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne jamais vraiment pouvoir partager les jeux de ses enfants, de les ennuyer, voire de les embarrasser. Il se sent tellement chanceux d'avoir au contraire découvert par les yeux d'Ahito que la narcolepsie n'est pas un frein quand on a du talent pour quelque chose, mais aussi de croiser le regard si doux de son aîné, quand bien même ce dernier est plus proche de sa mère. Et c'est parfait comme ça. Parce que sa femme et lui les aiment tous les deux, mais qu'ils ont chacun le leur.

* * *

« Et une limonade pour la quatre, une !

\- Excusez-moi… Vous êtes Micro-Ice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hé hé, le seul, l'unique, le magnifique ! Oui c'est moi ! Vous voulez un autographe ? »

La casquette de sa mère enfoncée sur la tête, Micro-Ice revient gaiement au comptoir sous l'œil amusé de sa génitrice.

« Micy, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller servir les tables, tu sais.

\- Ça me fait plaisir ! répond-il avec un sourire à lui faire tomber la moitié supérieure du crâne. Alors ? Quelle est la prochaine commande ?

\- Ha ha, rien pour l'instant mon chéri. Assieds-toi donc et prends un chocolat chaud. »

Le petit brun obéit en se léchant les babines. Il saisit prudemment la tasse et, constatant qu'elle n'est pas trop chaude, prend une première gorgée qui lui laisse une belle moustache.

« Et dire que tu ne réserves même pas ces chocolats à ton fils unique. C'est une honte maman, une honte. »

Mana Ice laisse échapper un rire comme un son de grelot. Son fils est un tel boute-en-train.

« Tu ne préfères pas sortir pas sortir avec D'Jok avant ton départ d'Akillian ?

\- Quelle idée ! Je le vois tous les jours, ce roux ! Non, je réserve mon après-midi à ma petite maman chérie.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que ta vieille mère pourrait bien parler des sujets qui fâchent, signale-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ouh là là, les sujets en Y et en Z sont interdits ! Sauf si tu as de nouveaux conseils, évidemment.

\- Tu veux dire, à part faire ton possible pour ne pas briser le cœur d'une jeune fille, et tant qu'à faire garder le tien intact ?

\- Maman ! Elles sont géniales toutes les deux ! Et personne ne résiste à mon charme fou ! Il y aura forcément deux cœurs brisés dans cette histoire ! C'est une tragédie !

\- Mon pauvre chéri, c'est dur d'être un Don Juan.

\- Bon, sérieusement, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je ne fais rien. Une idée lumineuse ?

\- Malheureusement non, Micy, si ce n'est que tu ferais mieux de ne pas leur donner de faux-espoirs trop longtemps. »

Micro-Ice pousse un énorme soupir qui n'est pas entièrement simulé. Il le sait bien, qu'il tombe amoureux trop facilement. Ça lui arrive depuis toujours. Seulement, d'habitude, l'élue de son cœur l'envoie paître. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il rencontre presqu'en même temps les deux femmes de sa vie ?

« Allez ! Courage, Micro-Ice ! Les choix ce n'est jamais facile, mais si on n'en fait pas, on ne profite jamais vraiment de rien. Pense à la merveilleuse histoire que tu pourras vivre quand tu cesseras d'hésiter. »

Il garde le silence, le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée de l'épaisse boisson sucrée que sa mère lui a servie.

« Tu n'as jamais regretté, toi ? demande-t-il doucement. »

Prise de court, Mana Ice hésite un peu, mais se décide finalement pour la vérité.

« Des fois. Dans les moments les plus difficiles. Mais j'ai connu des bonheurs bien plus grands que ce que j'avais osé espérer avant de me lancer. Et j'ai la chance d'avoir un adorable petit bonhomme à mes côtés pour me prouver que j'ai fait le meilleur choix que j'aurais pu faire. »

Micro-Ice lève des yeux rayonnants sur sa maman, et recommence à boire son chocolat chaud en manifestant bruyamment son contentement.

* * *

« Bon, alors, j'ai ma carte d'identité, les photocopies de vos deux passeports, et l'autorisation de quitter la planète. Je pense que c'est tout bon. »

Gauvin range avec nervosité l'ensemble des papiers dans une pochette orange, qu'il dépose immédiatement dans son sac à dos, de peur de l'oublier.

« Calme-toi mon chéri, lui dit gentiment sa mère en passant une main affectueuse dans ses boucles blondes. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Et même si ça se passe pas bien, tu seras sur le Genèse ! T'imagines pas à quel point je suis jaloux, p'tit frère ! »

Celui qui vient de parler est une version plus âgée du jeune goal, à quelques détails près. Si son crâne est également recouvert d'une profusion de boucles, les siennes sont du même châtain que celles de leur mère. De plus, des lunettes aux verres si épais qu'ils grossissent ses yeux de façon un peu comique lui mange une partie du visage.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Yvain ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'intéresser sur cette planète artificielle ?

\- Comment peux-tu demander ça ? s'exclame le jeune homme, sincèrement surpris. Tu penses à la forêt qu'ils ont recréée ? C'est un prodige ! Il y a des plantes qu'on ne peut observer nulle part ailleurs parce que leur planète d'origine les protège ardemment ! À supposer que j'obtienne mon diplôme, il me faudra encore des années pour obtenir assez de renommée pour me faire financer un voyage d'étude sur le Genèse, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait pour analyser les gladélias directement sur Palissandre ! Non non, tu as une chance hors du commun, et plutôt que de craindre d'oublier tes papiers, empêche-moi de te voler ta place sur cette navette !

\- Ben tu sais, avec un peu de chance, je ne pénaliserai pas les Snowkids à la prochaine Cup, et si on arrive en finale, les familles sont invitées…

\- C'est vrai ? »

Mais l'enthousiasme d'Yvain est relégué au second plan par une jeune femme qui lui ressemble également beaucoup si ce n'est qu'elle est un peu boulotte.

« Gogo ! Te dévalorise pas comme ça ! Je suis sûre que tu vas être un super atout pour ton équipe ! Et même si t'as encore des doutes, t'as plus de trois ans pour devenir un vrai dieu du foot ! Tu vas voir ! Et puis, je t'encouragerai si fort que l'autre équipe en sera déstabilisée !

\- T'es gentille, Lunete…

\- Mais c'est que je suis si fière de mes deux petits frères ! déclare-t-elle en venant le serrer contre elle manu militari. Vous êtes si passionnés, tous les deux ! Et dire que moi je fais juste des études d'économie parce que ça rapporte et que j'ai pas d'autre idée. C'est plutôt à moi d'être jalouse ou angoissée ! »

Sous l'œil amusé de leurs parents, Yvain et Lunete font leur possible pour détourner le petit dernier de son stress. Gauvin a toujours été sensible à la pression, cependant, force est de constater que s'il se met dans des états impossibles, ça ne l'empêche pas de réussir ce qu'il entreprend. Aussi ne s'inquiètent-ils pas vraiment pour leur troisième. Ils sont simplement satisfaits d'assister à une énième démonstration de complicité entre leurs trois enfants. Une fratrie qui ne s'entend pas, il n'y a rien de plus triste, pensent-ils.

* * *

« Maya ?

\- En bas, D'Jok ! »

Le jeune homme descend prudemment les marches de bois taillées en colimaçon dans les énormes racines de l'arbre qui étreint entièrement la maison où il a grandi. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente, la lumière prend une teinte mauve de plus en plus prononcée et les murs finissent par être complétement engloutis par les excroissances organiques. Quand il était petit, l'antre de Maya lui faisait peur, il n'osait pas y descendre. Puis il avait appris ce que faisait sa mère adoptive, et le lieu s'était mis à le fasciner, sans doute encore plus du fait que la voyante avait toujours refusé de lui prédire son avenir.

Lorsqu'il arrive au bas des marches, il avise Maya, assise en tailleur sur les coussins qui entourent la table basse qui accueille sa boule de cristal. La femme qui l'a élevée garde son visage aux traits masculins rivés sur son outil de travail. Ses épais cheveux pourpres repoussés derrière ses oreilles laissent voir de larges créoles d'or. D'Jok remarque que ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés tandis qu'elle scrute les volutes tout en nuances de rose qui tremblent dans la boule en lévitation.

« Un problème ? » demande-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

La voyante soupire alors que la boule vient se poser en douceur sur la table.

« Une incertitude, plutôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je distingue des ombres autour du Genèse. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce sont des menaces. Je déteste quand les visions se bornent à rester confuses comme ça. Tu n'as pas de pressentiment qui pourrait me mettre sur la voie, dis-moi ? »

D'Jok hausse les épaules.

« Des pressentiments, j'en ai eu qu'une seule fois, et ils étaient biaisés. Alors désolé de décevoir tes attentes, mais je vais éviter le shamanisme et me contenter du football. »

Maya éclate franchement de rire devant la moue renfrognée de son fils adoptif. Malgré une ingestion accidentelle d'une tisane de gentlianes qui lui était destinée à elle, son troisième œil a à peine daigné s'entrouvrir, et il en avait été quitte pour une semaine de fièvre et une tignasse rouge en lieu et place de sa chevelure châtain claire d'origine. Mais elle devait bien avouer que si sa couleur pourpre datait de sa première ingestion de cette plante particulière, ses dons avaient eu besoin de quelques réitérations pour pleinement s'éveiller.

« Alors vous partez demain ?

\- Tu l'as « vu » ?

\- Ce matin, acquiesce Maya avec dépit. Je ne suis pas une voyante très efficace. Soit je « vois » trop tard, soit je « vois » trop flou. Même dans des circonstances vitales, mes dons ne me permettent pas de te donner d'informations utiles. »

Devant l'air abattu de la femme qui l'a élevé, le jeune homme repense à cette fois où elle avait tenté de le convaincre de ne pas livrer le match contre les Lightnings. Sa vision s'était réalisée. Pendant celui contre les Xénons.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Maya, essaie-t-il finalement de la rassurer. Ce ne sont pas quelques ombres qui vont nous faire peur ! Et puis, toi qui n'a jamais voulu me prédire mon avenir, ne t'avise pas de commencer maintenant que je connais enfin mon destin !

\- Tes talents se seraient-ils finalement réveillés ? répond-elle, taquine.

\- Pitié, ne parle pas de malheur… »

Maya éclate à nouveau de rire avant que D'Jok ne se remette à lui parler de ce sport qui est désormais toute sa vie. Le destin a le sens de l'humour, se dit-elle. Lui qui est le fils d'un grand scientifique, il a été élevé par une femme qui ne jure que par la spiritualité, et il se réalise dans la performance physique pure.

Des fois, elle regrette que celui qu'elle considère comme son enfant n'ait pas été plus intéressé par ses capacités. Elle aurait pu lui transmettre tant de choses, pourtant. Des fois, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû insister, le forcer au moins à démarrer. Mais Maya a toujours profondément cru à la liberté, alors elle a laissé à D'Jok celle de choisir une autre voie. Qui apparemment lui réussit au-delà de toute espérance. Et puis, son véritable père aurait sûrement eu du mal à accepter qu'il adopte sa vision des sciences. Cette vision qui veut qu'elles ne soient pas la réponse à tout.

La voyante se retient de justesse de soupirer. Elle a honte de penser comme elle le fait. Depuis qu'elle a accepté la charge du nourrisson des mains de sa mère mourante, elle le considère comme de son sang. Alors elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, peu importe combien de fois D'Jok lui dit qu'il se sent fier de l'avoir pour mère. Les faits sont là : elle aurait préféré que ses deux parents restent morts.


	26. Chapter 26 : Au Milieu des Etoiles

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Les plus pressés d'entre vous vont finir par me haïr. Vous devinez pourquoi ? Dans le fond, cette fanfic n'est qu'une excuse pour écrire de la vie quotidienne, des introspections, et ce que je pense être les réactions des héros face à certaines situations plus ou moins anodines. Vous l'aurez compris, cette semaine nous regardons vivre les Snowkids. En ce qui me concerne, le peu d'enjeux ne m'empêche pas d'adorer ce chapitre. J'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

 **Au Milieu des Étoiles**

Alors que la navette a quitté Akillian depuis quelques minutes, Anna et Devon pressent leurs visages émerveillés contre l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon des passagers. Ledit salon est moins luxueux qu'on pourrait s'y attendre pour un transport destiné aux plus grandes stars de la galaxie. Il consiste en une grande pièce allongée entièrement vide si l'on excepte les confortables banquettes bleues électriques qui courent le long de chaque paroi. Le plafond est recouvert d'innombrables néons LED à l'éclat blanc bleuté, dont le placardage n'est interrompu que par les éléments de structures qui entrecoupent également les vitres. Mais les shandahaariens restent aveugles à la simplicité du vaisseau, captivés qu'ils sont par le spectacle qu'ils ont sous les yeux.

Akillian se réduit à vue d'œil, son bleu glacial peu à peu englouti par les ténèbres du vide sans fin qui les entourent. Pourtant, ce noir est … resplendissant. Des myriades d'étoiles étincellent de tous côtés, des taches de lumière, minuscules et omniprésentes. Leur concentration erratique donne naissance à des nuances qu'ils n'auraient pas cru possible d'observer dans un ciel, aussi immense puisse-t-il être. Et dieu sait que, pour eux qui ont passé la majeure partie de leur vie dans un environnement défini par ses cloisons, cette immensité leur provoque une certaine ivresse.

« Vous êtes trop choux. »

Mei fait ce commentaire avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Anna, bientôt rejointe par la petite sœur de Sinedd, qui papillonnent de tous côtés depuis qu'ils ont décollé.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? Même les yeux de Sonja ne brillent pas autant que les vôtres.

\- Mais c'est normal ! s'exclame joyeusement cette dernière. Les étoiles on peut les voir de partout ! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est voir le Genèse !

\- C'est vrai que c'est un spectacle autrement plus impressionnant, » confirme Mei avec un petit rire.

Anna retient de justesse un soupir de dépit, notamment parce qu'elle croise le regard pétillant de son frère. Il sait très bien ce que ces commentaires lui inspirent. Alors il la devance et griffonne rapidement :

 _Vous êtes déprimants ! Vous avez l'occasion de contempler l'univers tout entier, et la seule chose qui vous intéresse c'est ce gros tas de métal flottant !_

Mei semble amusée par sa répartie, mais Sonja s'exclame avec passion :

« Mais c'est là qu'ont eu lieu toutes les Cups ! C'est là que mon grand frère a fait gagner les Snowkids !

\- Mince Sinedd, qu'est-ce que t'es encore allé raconter à ta mignonne petite sœur ? »

Micro-Ice s'attire le courroux de ladite petite sœur qui lui tire une langue toute rose avant de reprendre son laïus sur les talents de son modèle de grand frère, et malgré ce discours si enflammé sur la magnificence du Galactik Football, Anna est bien obligée de reconnaître qu'elle la trouve adorable.

« _Pourquoi tu parles pas de moi avec autant d'admiration ?_ signe Devon, avec des yeux de chiens battus.

\- T'es pas assez connu ! » répond-elle en riant, sous le regard intrigué de Mei.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui expliquer la question, un Devon scandalisé se précipite sur elle pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

* * *

« Toujours pas fatiguée de scruter le ciel ? »

Toujours agenouillée sur la banquette pour faire face à l'immensité derrière les fenêtres, Anna se tourne vers Tia, qui vient s'installer à sa gauche entre elle et Mei. Sur sa droite, Devon a commencé une partie de cartes avec Mark et Micro-Ice depuis un peu de temps déjà.

« Jamais. Je sais que pour vous c'est disproportionné. Mais Shandahaar est une planète souterraine. Des ciels comme ça, je n'en ai encore jamais vu. D'autant que la navette qui nous a amenés sur Akillian était loin d'atteindre ce standing, elle n'avait pas de fenêtres. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été déçue quand je m'en suis rendu compte…

\- C'est Mei qui a raison, t'es trop mignonne, avec ça.

\- Oulah, va falloir arrêter, j'ai déjà assez de mon grand frère pour me répéter à tout bout de champs que je suis adorable !

\- Eh bien il fallait y penser avant ! intervient subitement Mei, en mettant de côté l'holomagazine qu'elle épluchait. En entrant dans l'équipe, tu es devenue notre petite sœur à tous !

\- Misère.

\- Enfin, presque tous. »

La shandahaarienne regarde sans comprendre l'expression entendue que prend la diva des Snowkids.

« Je sais que j'ai un problème avec D'Jok, rétorque-t-elle finalement, un peu dubitative, mais bon, je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, je vous assure. »

À sa grande surprise, les deux joueuses ont l'air déconcertées par sa réponse.

« Je pensais pas vraiment à D'Jok, confirme Mei.

\- …Sauf si tu faisais allusion à Gauvin, pour lequel j'aurais évidemment le rôle de l'aînée, je ne te suis pas du tout. »

La défenseure échange un regard un brin embêté avec sa capitaine avant de reprendre :

« Ben… Thran ?

\- Thran ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répond Anna en riant. S'il y a un Snowkid qui me considère comme sa petite sœur d'adoption, c'est bien Thran !

\- …Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a rien qui se passe entre vous deux ? demande prudemment Tia.

\- Heu… Non ? Sérieusement, on s'entend juste bien. Je vois pas ce qui a pu vous donner une autre impression. »

Mei hausse les épaules, apparemment un peu déçue.

« Ben vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble…

\- Ouais, je suppose. Je te le dis, on s'entend bien. En ce qui me concerne, je suppose que c'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Qui c'est, ton meilleur ami ?

\- Tiens ben, quand on parle du loup ! »

Justement, Thran s'approche tranquillement des trois jeunes femmes, sa console dans une main, une curiosité tranquille sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Simple, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Azrael est sur le point de m'écraser et Ahito dort comme une masse. Alors je ne peux compter que sur toi pour pouvoir ressortir mon excuse de fratrie turbulente. Pourquoi tu me fusilles du regard, Mei ? »

Anna et Tia éclatent de rire de concert devant la confusion du défenseur, que sa coéquipière contemple avec un dédain simulé.

« Figure-toi que ces demoiselles s'étaient mises en tête que nous partagions une romance secrète et ardente, » explique la shandahaarienne.

Les derniers espoirs de Mei volent en éclat quand Thran s'esclaffe avec une spontanéité désarmante.

« Tu es désespérant. Passe encore pour Ahito, je sais qu'il vit une histoire d'amour torride avec son oreiller, mais je pensais qu'on aurait enfin de quoi potiner à ton sujet.

\- Eh ben, tu m'en vois désolé. »

La brune se contente de pousser un soupir à fendre le cœur avant d'avoir une nouvelle inspiration :

« Ok, pour Thran, j'abandonne. Mais toi Anna.

\- Au secours.

\- Si tu devais choisir un Snowkid ?

\- Je veux un avocat.

\- Refusé. »

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel, mais dans le fond, elle est plutôt amusée par la discussion.

« Bon. Si j'étais obligée d'en choisir un… Probablement Micro-Ice.

\- On m'appelle ? »

Interpellé par son nom, le petit brun lève la tête et tire au passage Mark et Devon de leur concentration.

« Ben Mei m'oblige à choisir avec quel Snowkid je voudrais vivre une idylle.

\- Et c'est pas Thran ?

\- Mais non, enfin ! Pourquoi vous pensez tous ça ?

\- Oui, alors, je suis très content qu'on soit d'accord là-dessus, mais si tu pouvais réagir de façon un peu moins véhémente, je t'en serai reconnaissant. »

Croisant l'expression amusée de Thran, Anna lui envoie un coup de poing amical dans le bras, avant de se tourner vers le calepin que s'est empressé de brandir Devon :

 _Interdiction de faire ce genre de supposition, vous tous ! Anna ne se mettra jamais en couple, et gardera son cœur tout entier pour son grand frère chéri !_

Mais Mei ne se laisse pas démonter par le regard de reproche que ses questions viennent de lui attirer, et enchaîne avec un sourire en coin :

« Ok, dans ce cas, qu'en est-il de toi beau brun ? Quel Snowkid voudrais-tu prendre dans tes filets ? »

Pris de court, Devon repose son calepin et suçote pensivement son stylo sous six regards curieux. Puis il écrit finalement :

 _Je dirais Sinedd._

« Oh, je vois, on se défile. C'est parce que ne veux vexer aucune de nous deux que tu désignes mon petit-ami ? » rétorque Mei avec un sourire amusée.

Mais Devon hausse les sourcils, surpris de sa réponse, et adresse un signe à sa petite sœur.

« Heu, désolée de te décevoir Mei, mais Dev est bisexuel. Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, mon frère a beau être un tombeur, je ne pense pas que tu aies trop de soucis à te faire. »

La révélation laisse Mei muette. Une rougeur inhabituelle lui monte aux joues tandis qu'elle digère l'information.

« Désolée, je… enfin, je n'y avais pas pensé… » bafouille-t-elle.

Mais Devon balaye de la main devant lui, faisant signe qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de sa réaction précédente. Soulagée, sa contenance déjà retrouvée, elle ajoute avec un sourire moqueur :

« Mais ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de mon mec. »

* * *

« Ça y est ! C'est le Genèse ! »

Sous le regard amusé de ses aînés, Sonja se met à bondir dans tous les sens dès l'instant où le stade mythique apparaît à sa vue. Curieuse, Anna regarde à son tour ce monument humain célébré de tous. Et constate avec surprise que, sans la moindre mauvaise foi, elle le trouve absolument hideux. L'Étoile à six branches, creusée en son centre pour accueillir le fameux stade, est peut-être un prodige technologique, mais elle ne voit rien de l'élégance et de raffinement qu'on lui a promis. Ce qu'elle a sous les yeux n'est qu'un gros amalgame de métaux auquel un architecte en panne d'aspiration a essayé de donner une forme originale.

Elle essaie de croiser discrètement le regard de Devon et constate avec soulagement que celui-ci arbore une moue dubitative.

« C'est moche, hein ?

\- Mice ! Merci ! Je commençais à croire que j'avais un problème !

\- Oh, ben rien n'invalide cette idée, mais personnellement, je trouve que le Genèse ne vaut le coup d'œil que lorsqu'on est sur le terrain.

\- Donc je ne le trouverai jamais digne d'intérêt. C'est bon à savoir.

\- Bah, les rues sont classes, mais pas plus que les rues classes de n'importe quelle planète. Mais pour le terrain, on t'emmènera y faire un tour si tu veux. T'auras pas droit à la foule en délire mais tu pourras déjà te rendre compte pourquoi les footballeurs pros ont du mérite ! »

À cette réplique, la jeune femme se demande si Micro-Ice essaie de lui faire passer un message. Il donne l'impression de n'être qu'un fanfaron, et elle apprécie ce trait de caractère qui met à l'aise et inspire la bonne humeur. Cependant, ce côté fanfaron lui fait parfois l'effet d'être surjoué, comme un rôle qu'il se serait donné et dont il se refuse à sortir parce que ceux qui l'entourent ont besoin de sa présence rafraichissante. Mais encore une fois, peut-être qu'elle analyse trop. Peut-être qu'il ne dit ça que parce qu'il a l'habitude de plaisanter sur son propre talent. Parce que contrairement à D'Jok, Micro-Ice n'est jamais sérieux dans sa vantardise.

« On y est presque, hein grand frère ? Dès qu'on arrive tu m'emmènes à l'Académie, hein ? C'est promis ?

\- Oui Sonja, je te l'ai déjà dit, répond Sinedd avec un regard attendri. On passe juste poser nos bagages à l'hôtel, puis D'Jok et moi, on t'emmène à l'Académie.

\- Ouais ! Trop cool ! Tu vas voir grand frère, je vais devenir une super joueuse et je te rejoindrai sur le terrain !

\- Tu penses. Dès que tu auras commencé ta formation, tu me surpasseras en un rien de temps et Rocket te prendra à ma place dans l'équipe.

\- N'importe quoi, t'es le meilleur ! Non, moi je remplacerai D'Jok !

\- Hé ! »

Sinedd s'étouffe de rire devant le naturel avec lequel Sonja prévoit la suite des évènements, et l'expression scandalisée de D'Jok ne l'aide pas à se calmer, malgré le regard vaguement désapprobateur de Mei, qui craint toujours un coup d'éclat entre eux deux. Mais D'Jok, comme tous les autres, aime bien Sonja, alors le ténébreux s'accorde le droit de féliciter sa petite sœur pour sa vision réaliste des évènements.

« J'aimerai bien avoir une petite sœur. »

Mark a marmonné cette phrase pour lui-même, sans trop y penser, mais Devon l'interroge d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, Sinedd et toi vous donnez vraiment l'impression que c'est génial… »

 _T'es fils unique ?_

« Si seulement, répond-il d'un air désespéré. J'ai trois frères aînés. Des triplés. Mais on s'entend vraiment pas, et moins je les vois mieux je me porte.

 _Rude. Mais avec tes parents ça va, au moins ?_

« Pff, ouais, ils sont cools. Le problème c'est qu'ils tiennent vraiment à ce que mes frères et moi on passe du temps ensemble. Alors ils me traquenardent dans des réunions de famille à la con qui me mettent les nerfs en boule. C'est relou. Heureusement qu'ils se sont abstenus de les amener pendant les Cups, ça m'aurait fait péter les plombs. »

 _Et y a une raison ?_

« Pour que je les aime pas ? Aucune. C'est juste comme ça. On a jamais pu s'entendre, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Peut-être juste parce que je suis le petit dernier et qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être tous les trois, mais pour tout dire, ça je m'en fous un peu. Mais arrête de me parler de mes frères, ça va me saouler. Tu t'accroches jamais avec Anna toi ? »

 _Bien sûr que si ! Enfin, plus trop depuis que notre père est mort pour être honnête. Mais t'inquiète pas qu'avant on a eu nos engueulades. Seulement voilà. Elle est tellement mignonne que j'arrive jamais à rester en colère après elle longtemps._

« Frère poule. »

Un rire silencieux le secoue, la formule lui plaît.

 _Mais on a encore nos désaccords. Sauf qu'on est assez grands pour passer outre_ , ajoute-il tandis que Mark lit par-dessus son épaule.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, pense-t-il sans l'écrire.

« Eh ben vous avez bien de la chance, » soupire-t-il.

* * *

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? demande Rocket à ses joueurs. La presse a été prévenue de notre arrivée, alors dès que je vais ouvrir cette porte ce sera la folie. Gauvin, Devon, essayez d'ignorer la foule autant que possible, on a une conférence de presse prévue demain alors c'est inutile de vous forcer aujourd'hui. »

Gauvin avale péniblement sa salive. Il s'était débrouillé pour oublier les journalistes lorsqu'il s'était présenté aux sélections. Passée l'interview de Callie Misty, qu'il trouve à vrai dire plutôt sympathique, il espérait qu'il s'écoulerait plus de temps avant sa nouvelle confrontation avec les caméras. Malheureusement, il s'est trompé. À côté de lui, Devon lui pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule et l'adolescent lui retourne un sourire un peu pâlot. Si seulement il pouvait avoir autant d'assurance que cette autre nouvelle recrue.

Puis leur coach pousse la porte qui marque la frontière entre la zone de débarquement et le hall du spatioport. Et le monde explose.

Gauvin est aveuglé par les myriades de flashs qui crépitent tout autour de lui. Les composants d'une foule multi-espèce d'une densité impressionnante se livrent une lutte sans merci pour s'approcher le plus possible de son équipe. Des éclats de voix résonnent de tous côtés, et il lui faut un peu de temps pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas de cris désordonnés mais bien de questions, lancées avec l'espoir fou d'obtenir une réponse :

« AvezvousunepetiteamiepensezvousquevotrejeuneâgeestunhandicapvoussentezvousatteintparlesévènementssurvenussurXzionquevadevenirlacadémiesiWarrennepeutplusyprendrepartestilvraiquevousabandonnezdéfinitivementvotrecarrièredemannequinqu'enestildevotresérietéléviséevousreverratonbientôtdansunecompétitiondemagnetboardqueressentezvousdepuislaréunionavecvosparentsestcequelabsencedAarchsefaitsentir… »

Les yeux maladroitement protégés par le dos de sa main, l'adolescent suit tant bien que mal ses coéquipiers, guère rassuré à l'idée qu'un mouvement de foule pourrait le laisser abandonné au milieu de cette légion grouillante et grondante. Heureusement, à peine le seuil du spatioport passé, ils peuvent s'engouffrer dans l'holobus de luxe qui leur a été affrété pour le trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une star ? demande Mark, goguenard devant les visages des derniers membres en dates.

\- Mal à la tête, » répond doucement Gauvin, encore sous le choc.

 _Si je deviens aveugle en plus d'être muet, je suis mal barré !_ écrit Devon avant de la brandir accompagnée d'une expression horrifiée.

« Ha ha, ouais, ça fait toujours un peu cet effet, au début ! compatit Thran. Enfin, sauf pour D'Jok. Il s'est fait étonnamment vite au contact des journalistes.

\- Non mais dis donc, je peux savoir ce que t'insinues ? » s'enquiert le concerné, faussement menaçant.

Le trajet continue dans une ambiance bon enfant tandis que les Snowkids échangent des anecdotes sur leurs mésaventures avec la presse. Micro-Ice, plein d'une savoureuse autodérision, fait se tordre ses camarades de rire en racontant la fois où il s'est retrouvé nu en plein ciel sur Paradisia après une perte de contrôle de son wakeboard, et la tête qu'il a fait en découvrant le nombre de vidéos amateures de l'évènement disponibles sur l'holoweb. Puis, beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi les novices du Genèse Stadium s'attendaient, leur moyen de transport s'arrête devant un bâtiment qui les écrase de sa splendeur.

Si la sortie du véhicule est tout aussi mouvementée que leur arrivée sur le monument spatial, leur hôtel impose tout de suite son standing quand des grooms larges comme des frigos font barrages aux nuées pépiantes de journalistes. Puis des portes de verre légèrement opaques se referment derrière eux avec un chuintement et la clameur de la foule s'éteint presque complètement.

« Bienvenue à l'Intergalactic Genésium Hôtel, énonce une voix mécanique aux sonorités féminines. Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux et le plus réputé de toute la galaxie. »

Étonné par cet accueil atypique, Gauvin avise une holovision qui surplombe le hall et diffuse cette vidéo d'une hôtesse souriante sur un fond de nature verdoyante. Alors seulement, il prend conscience du décor qu'il a sous les yeux. Et les écarquille.

Le hall de l'hôtel s'étend devant lui dans ses nuances turquoises, immense mais ramené à une taille un peu moins écrasante grâce à une découpe en plusieurs tronçons par de larges portiques triangulaires. Des arbres poussent adossés à des pans de murs. Des feuillus fournis, et son frère serait scandalisé à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de leur nom. Les murs dépourvus d'arbres sont quant à eux garnis de jardinières de métal irisé, montées en étagères pour laisser cascader d'innombrables feuilles et autres fleurs aux parfums sucrés mais pas agressifs. Du plafond pendent des lustres qui ressemblent à d'élégants carillons lumineux.

Une voix un peu ampoulée l'arrache cependant à son examen émerveillé des lieux :

« Bien le bonjour, les Snowkids. Je vous dirais bien que je suis ravi de vous revoir, mais ce serait mentir, alors… »

Surpris par ces paroles peu encourageantes, il se tourne vers un comptoir constitué de fines surfaces de bois clair, surmonté par d'autres lustres carillons. Devant ce dernier, un homme se tient debout, main croisées derrière le dos, dans une posture qui lui semble un peu snob.

Le réceptionniste a l'air d'un homme très chic, et pas seulement parce qu'il porte un costume probablement hors de prix dans des tons de gris, complété par un foulard lila peut-être bien en soie au niveau du col. Ses cheveux impeccablement taillés très près du crâne, sa mâchoire large rasée à la perfection, ses fines lunettes légèrement teintées, l'expression stoïque qu'arbore son visage couleur café au lait, rien n'est laissé au hasard. Un peu large d'épaules, il ne lui manque pas grand-chose pour en imposer. Dommage qu'il soit si petit, complète l'adolescent en constatant que l'adulte est à peine plus grand que lui.

« D'Jado ! s'exclame Mei avec un plaisir non dissimulé. On ne pensait pas vous retrouver hors période de Cup !

\- Que voulez-vous mademoiselle, ma chère Zoelin a été prise dans une école de mécanique aéro-spatiale de premier choix sur le Genèse. Et tant que j'ai ma famille près de moi, peu me chaut mon lieu de résidence.

\- Zoelin est ici ? » interrompt Micro-Ice, une expression de pur ravissement plaquée sur son visage enfantin.

Gauvin note avec un amusement timide que le majordome fronce légèrement le nez en se tournant vers son coéquipier. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, une exclamation joyeuse retentie depuis l'autre extrémité du hall gargantuesque :

« Micro-chou ! »


	27. Chapter 27 : Animations

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Dans la série, le Genèse Stadium est décrit comme LE lieu qu'il faut connaître dans la galaxie. On a pu voir au gré des épisodes que c'était beaucoup plus qu'un stade. Cette semaine je vous propose donc de l'arpenter avec les Snowkids, qui se retrouvent chacun confronter à un aspect spécifique. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'intrigue n'est jamais très loin. Encore un peu de patience..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :**

 **Animations**

Assis sur l'un des immenses lits de l'hôtel de luxe où ils vont loger pour quelques temps, Devon observe goguenard sa petite sœur fureter de partout, de plus en plus estomaquée par l'opulence dont elle est entourée. Ils n'ont pas poussé le vice jusqu'à réclamer une chambre chacun, d'autant qu'ils ne sont finalement pas si mécontents de pouvoir se raccrocher à un élément connu dans cet environnement à des années lumières de celui de Shandahaar. Avec les couples qui ont sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir leur nids d'amour à eux – Devon soupçonne d'ailleurs Rocket de s'être réservé la suite royal –, Sonja pour qui Sinedd a exigé une chambre communiquant avec la sienne, D'Jok et Micro-Ice qui vivent un genre de pyjama party perpétuelle, et les jumeaux qu'il serait cruel de séparer, ne restaient plus que Mark, Gauvin et leur petite fratrie exotique. Le plus simple était donc d'accepter gracieusement de veiller sur les nuits de sa cadette.

« Un distributeur de boissons ? Mais y en a tous les deux mètres dans les couloirs ! Oh mince, Dev, tu vas pas le croire, y a même un jacuzzi privé ! Mais ? Genre ! Les serviettes sont brodées au logo des Snowkids ! Bonjour la modestie ! »

Il se demande ce qu'elle dira en constatant que c'est aussi le cas des taies d'oreillers. Mais son espèce de chasse au trésor est interrompue par des coups légers frappés à la porte.

« Ouais ? »

Sur cette invitation distraite, la porte s'ouvre dans un faible chuintement sur Thran et Ahito, suivis d'un Gauvin un peu hésitant. Avant que Devon ait eu le temps de leur demander ce qui les amène, le deuxième vient tranquillement s'allonger à côté de lui et s'endort sans tarder son sous œil ahuri.

« Il faut absolument que vous voyiez ça, » déclare son aîné avec un sourire de gosse.

Sans attendre, il se dirige vers l'une des tables de chevet et appuie sur un boitier encastré dans le bois qui la constitue. Peu de temps après cette action déconcertante, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre de nouveau, pour laisser cette fois-ci apparaître le majordome qui les a accueillis.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? demande-t-il de cette voix ampoulée qui le caractérise.

\- C'est bon D'Jado, vous pouvez disposer, répond Thran, apparemment aux anges.

\- M. Thran, je pensais que vous vous seriez lassé de ce petit jeu depuis au moins deux Cups.

\- Vous plaisantez ? C'est vraiment trop cool ! »

Sur un soupir las, l'homme quitte la chambre en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, tu lui as fait le coup combien de fois ? »

Le défenseur hausse les épaules.

« Sais pas.

\- En moyenne, dix fois par Cup, lance une voix endormie.

\- Pauvre homme.

\- Mais non, mais non. Et puis c'est pas la question. C'est votre première fois sur le Genèse, non ?

\- Est-il véritablement nécessaire de le demander ?

\- Dans ce cas, et parce que les autres ont apparemment tous des choses plus importantes à faire, je me propose de vous servir de guide.

\- Attends, on vient d'arriver sur le Genèse. Depuis même pas une heure. Et ils ont déjà tous plus important à faire ?

\- Hé, contrairement à ce que tu crois, les footballeurs sont des gens très pris. »

Devon manque de s'étrangler de rire devant l'expression indignée d'Anna. Il trouverait presque ça dommage que ces deux-là ne soient que des amis. Mais seulement presque.

* * *

« Artegor ? »

D'Jok entre prudemment dans le bureau de son collègue dans la gestion du Club Galactik, Sinedd sur ses talons. Sonja n'a pas cessé de s'exclamer de ravissement tout le long du trajet, mais les deux garçons ne sont pas mécontents d'obtenir un interlocuteur supplémentaire. L'un comme l'autre, malgré les efforts qu'ils sont résolus à faire, savent qu'entre eux ce ne sera jamais le grand amour.

« D'Jok ! Eh bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver avec Sinedd. Comment va mon ancienne star ?

\- Ça va très bien, Artegor. »

Le ténébreux s'avance pour serrer la main son ancien coach. Artegor Nexus n'a pas un physique rassurant. Pâle comme la mort, grand, sec, le visage allongé, les yeux masqués par de larges lunettes aux verres violacés, sous lesquelles se dressent des pommettes taillées à la serpe, le tout encadré par une chevelure de jais toute en épis, il a beau sourire d'un air engageant, peu de gens le qualifieraient d'amical au premier abord. Pourtant, faisant preuve de son naturel désarmant, Sonja se dirige vers lui avec un immense sourire auquel manque une dent.

« Bonjour monsieur ! Je m'appelle Sonja, je suis la petite sœur de Sinedd, je maîtrise le Souffle et je veux devenir une grande footballeuse ! »

Déconcerté par cette introduction peu commune, Artegor reste un instant figé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de se reprendre :

« Bonjour Sonja, c'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer de jeunes gens avec l'âme de champion. Je t'inscris de ce pas au Club Galactik. »

Sous son regard attendri, bien que personne ne puisse le voir avec ses lunettes, il observe la fillette hurler de joie et se mettre à danser autour de son grand frère.

« Je suis ravi d'enfin rencontrer ta petite sœur Sinedd. Permets-moi de te dire qu'elle est charmante. »

Le sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de son ancien attaquant fait chaud au cœur du vieux coach. Et dieu sait qu'en ce moment il en bien besoin.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait venir en catastrophe D'Jok. J'ai assuré à Warren qu'il pouvait partir sans crainte, mais le fait est que j'aurais bien besoin d'une main secourable pour assurer les cours.

\- Je t'en prie, cette école c'est aussi la mienne, c'est normal. Et puis considère que tu peux compter sur les Snowkids dans leur ensemble.

\- Vous êtes tous venus ? relève l'homme, surpris.

\- Ouais, répond Sinedd. On pense organiser une manifestation de soutien pour les Xzioniens.

\- Je vois. En ce cas, je ne peux que vous féliciter de cette entreprise et déplorer de ne pas vous avoir pour moi seul. Bref. Sonja, ça te tente de visiter le Club Galactik dès maintenant ? Les cours sont finis pour la journée, et je suis sûr que D'Jok se fera un plaisir de me remplacer pour la paperasse. »

Sans laisser à l'attaquant le temps de protester, il se lève et ouvre la voie hors de son bureau, une Sonja ivre de joie sur les talons. Sinedd adresse un clin d'œil moqueur à son coéquipier avant de leur emboiter le pas. Une boutade amicale qui, pour une fois, fonctionne et fait rire le rouquin.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu vivais sur le Genèse ?

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise !

\- En ce cas belle Zoelin, c'est une réussite ! »

Heureux comme un roi, Micro-Ice marche dans les rues commerçantes du Genèse, la fille unique de D'Jado au bras. Zoelin est vraiment trop mignonne. Ses longs cheveux blonds, relevés grâce à un bandeau fuschia, lui balaye le visage à chaque fois qu'elle tourne la tête vers une vitrine et il peut furtivement se gorger de son parfum sucré. Puis dès qu'elle retourne l'ovale de son visage chocolaté vers lui, il se plonge dans ses grands yeux d'un magnifique violet délavé sur lesquels retombent quelques mèches d'or. L'expression qu'ils lui inspirent doit plaire à la jeune femme puisque ses lèvres d'un rose soutenu s'étirent dans un sourire flatté, presque timide.

« J'étais si contente quand papa m'a dit que vous alliez venir, je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Je crois que ça l'a un peu contrarié, d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

\- Comment ? Si c'était D'Jok, je comprendrais, mais pourquoi diable serait-il contrarié que ça si charmante fille apprécie le grand Micro-Ice !

\- Micro-chou, t'es tellement mignon ! »

Le petit brun rosit de plaisir à ces mots. Mei et D'Jok peuvent bien se moquer de ce surnom autant qu'ils veulent, la vérité c'est qu'aussi gnangnan sonne-t-il, il adore l'entendre dans la bouche framboise de Zoelin.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demande-t-il, bien décidé à profiter de chaque seconde qu'il pourra passer en présence de la blondinette. On continue de se promener, ou il y a un endroit où tu voudrais aller ?

\- En fait, j'ai découvert un café super branché pas loin de mon école. Ils servent des crêpes succulentes, et le coin est vraiment sympa.

\- Tu m'as eu à crêpes.

\- J'en étais sûre ! »

Le rire de Zoelin est comme un chant d'oiseau. Micro-Ice a l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

* * *

« Vous m'excuserez jeune homme, mais je ne peux pas vous tenir compagnie. Appuyez sur ce bouton quand vous voudrez partir, on viendra vous ouvrir. »

Mark retourne un demi-sourire reconnaissant au chef de la Technoïde. Il craignait que le duc Maddox ne veuille pas le laisser un peu seul. Mais l'homme lui serre brièvement l'épaule avant de sortir de la pièce. Il n'y a plus que lui. Et les sept joueuses de Team Paradisia.

Chacune flottant, inerte, dans un caisson de stase, leurs cheveux ondulants légèrement autour de leur visages inexpressifs. Alca1, la goal à la peau encore plus sombre que la sienne, le crâne presque rasé. Kim2, la défenseure aux traits un peu semblables à ceux des jumeaux, ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés pour la première fois libérés de son éternelle queue de cheval. Alisa3, la milieu de terrain, rouquine, les cheveux ondulés parce que généralement nattés. Sa frange vient masquer ses yeux clos. Nikki4, la capitaine, jumelle de Nina8, dont le despotisme ne transparaît pas sur ses traits angéliques maintenant qu'ils sont endormis. Jane5, l'autre milieu de terrain, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré se recourbant sur ses joues. Aya9, la seconde défenseure, à la peau basanée et aux cheveux sombres qui lui arrivent au menton et lui font comme un casque. Le point rouge qu'elle arbore au milieu du front n'a pas disparu dans le liquide. Ce n'est probablement pas du maquillage après tout.

Et Nina8. Nina8, auréolée de ses cheveux blonds si clairs, plein d'un volume qui laisse croire qu'on pourrait s'en servir d'oreiller. Nina8, dépourvue de son habituelle gavroche noire qui rehausse si bien son teint pâle. Nina8, dont les yeux bleus brillants vous épingleraient sur le mur s'ils ne restaient pas désespérément masqués par ses paupières fermées.

Mark s'approche doucement du caisson dans lequel elle est enfermée. Elle a l'air si bien, si tranquille, à dormir comme ça, loin du monde. Loin de lui. Le jeune homme lève une main timide qu'il applique sur le verre, à hauteur du visage de celle qu'il est venu voir.

« Bonjour Nina, murmure-t-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'avais peur de ne pas tenir le choc. Et puis, j'espérais que tu te réveillerais vite. Bien plus vite. Ça fait plus de six mois que vous êtes en stase toutes les sept, tu sais. Je sais bien que la Technoïde n'a jamais connu de… de technologie aussi poussée que celle qui vous a donné changés, mais quand même… Je pensais que… »

Sa voix se brise. Il se force à respirer profondément. La voir comme ça fait encore plus mal que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il vient poser sa tête contre le cylindre de verre, les yeux fermés aussi fort qu'il peut pour ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer.

« Les médecins… enfin, ceux qui s'occupent de vous… Ils disent que vous entendez peut-être ce qui se passe. »

Il se tait de nouveau. Le silence est uniquement brisé par le léger chuintement des machines chargées de drainer les joueuses du Multifluide, et de les maintenir en vie.

Il est si proche d'elle. Leurs visages ne sont séparés que de quelques centimètres. Pourtant il ne peut pas l'atteindre. De quelque manière que ce soit.

« Je t'aime Nina. »

Il fixe à nouveau ce corps résolument immobile.

De longues minutes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles il reste aussi immobile qu'elle. Puis il se détourne, un goût amer dans la bouche, et écrase du pouce le bouton d'appel que lui a désigné Maddox. S'il ne sort pas d'ici tout de suite il va se mettre à hurler.

* * *

« Super ! Merci Luur, on se voit bientôt alors. »

Assis au bord du lit immense de sa chambre d'hôtel, Rocket raccroche son holophone et ajoute quelques notes dans un carnet.

« Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on en est ? lui demande Tia en venant l'enlacer par derrière pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Les Shadows, les Xénons et les Wambas ont accepté de venir. Kernor m'a dit qu'elle pouvait venir elle mais que les Rykers ne se déplaceraient pas au complet. Apparemment leur équipe a aussi eu un accident, bien que les conséquences aient été moins catastrophiques. Et les Cyclopes sont en pleine restructuration, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à jouer ensemble si on pouvait se passer d'eux. Pour le reste, le message est parti. On verra bien.

\- Pas de nouvelle de Yuki ?

\- Hektonia est trop éloignée du Genèse. Les Elektras ne seraient pas là suffisamment tôt malheureusement. »

Tia hoche tristement la tête. Elle aurait apprécié de revoir la cousine des jumeaux. La planète aqueuse est l'une des plus décentrée de la galaxie, c'est devenu assez difficile de voir la goal depuis qu'elle s'est installée chez ses nouvelles coéquipières.

« Évidemment, poursuit Rocket, la Technoïde a confirmé qu'elle pouvait mettre à notre disposition son équipe de V… Ils en sont à combien, déjà ?

\- Heu… 5 ? 6 ? De toute façon, je ne vois jamais la différence, alors…

\- Ouais, bref. Et la Ligue se charge d'organiser la récolte de fonds et la publicité. D'après le nouveau président, un match All Star aurait été le meilleur moyen d'attirer les foules, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne pourra pas réunir assez d'équipes dans un laps de temps aussi court.

\- Il reste les Tigres Rouges, non ? »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Ils ne sont pas homologués pour la Cup. Et s'ils l'étaient, alors c'est nous qui ne pourrions plus jouer. Une seule équipe par Fluide, tu te souviens ?

\- Par planète, tu veux dire ?

\- Ça revient au même. »

Tia se glisse sur son côté et le pousse doucement pour le forcer à s'allonger, et vient se caler contre lui.

« Et les Pirates ? » murmure-t-elle au creux de son cou.

Rocket garde le silence, pensif. Il a réussi à glisser une main sous le corps de Tia et lui caresse doucement le dos en réfléchissant à sa proposition.

« Les Pirates sont accusés d'avoir commis un attentat. On sait que ce n'est pas vrai, mais actuellement leur réputation est trop mauvaise pour qu'on pense à eux pour lever des fonds. À vrai dire, je suis même surpris de voir qu'ils n'ont pas perdu leur immunité de stade. »

Il entend sa petite-amie acquiescer d'un son inarticulé.

Elle a posé une main sur son torse. Il sent sa respiration sur sa peau.

Il est fatigué. Ça commence à faire un moment qu'il passe des coups d'holophone à tout va. La suite de l'organisation peut attendre un peu.

Tia réprime un gloussement lorsqu'elle réalise que Rocket s'est endormi à côté d'elle.

* * *

« Bien, maintenant regarde par ici, voilà. Penche la tête, super. Essaie de te mordre la lèvre. »

Le bruit du flash résonne aux oreilles de Mei. Pour la quinzième fois, elle se demande ce qu'elle fiche encore dans ce studio.

Allongée sur le sable d'une plage artificielle, dans un bikini design noir et rose corail un peu trop sexy pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise à devoir suivre les directives du photographe, la jeune femme se retient de soupirer. Elle tâche de garder courage en se répétant que son contrat avec cette agence de mode est le dernier qu'elle a en cours, et que sa mère ne peut définitivement plus en prendre de nouveau sans son accord.

Au bout d'un temps beaucoup trop long, les cliquetis de l'appareil s'apaisent enfin et on lui permet d'enfiler quelque chose de plus couvrant. À se demander pourquoi sa mère a toujours refuser les contrats qui impliquaient de poser en lingerie si c'était pour les remplacer par autant de shootings en maillot de bain.

« Mei ? Tu pars déjà ? »

Elle se retourne vers le directeur de l'agence, l'un des sponsors qui la suivent depuis ses débuts chez les Snowkids. Quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique, dans le fond. Elle se sentirait presque coupable de lui faire faux bond pour la suite.

« Oui, les photos sont finies et enchaîner le voyage avec le shooting m'a épuisée. »

Plus mentalement que physiquement, et principalement parce que le modelling commence véritablement à lui sortir par les yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas voir les épreuves ? Elles doivent encore passer en retouche, évidemment, mais elles sont déjà éblouissantes. »

Passer en retouche. C'est le monde qu'elle essaie de quitter depuis un bon bout de temps. Un monde tout en faux-semblants. Quand on ne vit pas dedans, on n'a pas la moindre idée du point jusqu'auquel les photos peuvent mentir. Lisser la peau, arrondir les courbes, gommer les imperfections. Jusqu'à rétrécir les pieds et les mains parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils ont l'air le plus naturel.

« Ça ira, je les verrai dans un magazine.

\- Bon. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je n'ai aucune chance de te convaincre de signer un prolongement de ton contrat ? »

Mei lui retourne un sourire chaleureux.

« Définitivement aucune. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance jusque-là, mais je vais me concentrer sur le football à partir de maintenant. Sans vouloir te vexer, je trouve ça beaucoup moins fatigant. »

Son interlocuteur éclate d'un énorme rire avant de poursuivre :

« Si tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi.

\- Je prends note. Mais n'espère pas trop. »

Sur une dernière poignée de main, Mei laisse avec soulagement sa carrière de top model derrière elle.

* * *

Le teint légèrement verdâtre, Devon sort en titubant du grand-huit sur lequel on l'a trainé. Dans un mouvement aussi dépourvu d'élégance qu'il est possible d'imaginer, il s'affale sur un banc, tâchant de se convaincre qu'il est capable de ne pas vomir.

« Eh ben. Les shandahaariens n'ont définitivement pas de tripes, commente Thran avec un sourire en coin.

\- Parle pour lui ! s'exclame Anna alors qu'elle essaie de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle ton état après avoir testé Inheritance ? »

À court d'argument, elle le fusille du regard.

« Ahito s'est vraiment endormi dans le wagon. »

Gauvin relève le fait d'une voix incrédule, tandis que le narcoleptique s'étire à côté de lui, un peu trop choqué par l'absurdité de la chose pour vraiment penser aux faiblesses des shandahaariens.

« Agaçant, pas vrai ? Quelle idée j'ai eu de lui payer son ticket…

\- Dites pas ça, les gars ! Vous avez pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de dormir sur un grand-huit ! s'insurge Ahito, apparemment ravi de l'expérience.

\- Non. Non, ça c'est sûr, répond Gauvin.

\- Ok, reprend Thran, vous voulez faire quoi, maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, grand chef ?

\- Ben y a une super salle d'arcades dans le parc.

\- C'est pas un peu triste, de venir sur le Genèse pour jouer aux jeux-vidéo ?

\- Ma chère Anna, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Cette salle d'arcade, c'est le paradis du rétro-gamer. Même Micro-Ice ne jure que par leur tapis de danse interactif. Et il lui en faut beaucoup. Mais bon. Entre toi qui n'a aucune coordination physique et Devon qui danse comme une patate, je comprends que ça te laisse de marbre. »

Gauvin éclate de rire, encore plus devant le naturel avec lequel Thran énonce sa phrase que pour les têtes que font Anna et son frère, qui a daigné rouvrir les yeux pour l'occasion. Il n'est pas encore complètement à l'aise avec eux, mais il se sent de mieux en mieux, et il leur est reconnaissant de le traiter comme un membre de l'équipe comme un autre, plutôt que comme un gamin catapulté là par hasard (parce que oui, pour l'instant, il se sent catapulté là par hasard).

Souriant, il tourne la tête autour de lui. Il n'y a pas de parcs d'attraction sur Akillian, alors la découverte est étonnante. Le Genèse Stadium est une œuvre artificielle, qui n'orbite autour d'aucun soleil. Si la lumière du jour est recréée dans la plupart de ses secteurs, ce n'est pas le cas de celui où ils se trouvent. Si on lève la tête, on peut observer le ciel étoilé. Bien que les étoiles soient majoritairement masquées par les lumières criardes et agressives omniprésentes. Les attractions sont toutes recouvertes de néons colorés, qui se succèdent dans une absence totale du moindre bon goût. Devant eux, un énorme cœur rose fuchsia surplombe des lettres clignotantes qui annoncent l'entrée du tunnel de l'amour. Immédiatement à leur droite se dresse une espèce de cône vert bouteille qui renferme une boutique de souvenirs. Un peu plus loin, un entrelacs de rails bleus électriques court ici et là, le fameux grand huit des Montagnes d'Akillian. Juste derrière, une espèce de palace luit d'une lueur rougeâtre, le labyrinthe Shadows. Et partout entre les manèges, des échoppes font de leur mieux pour attirer les regards. Ce qui implique de briller toujours plus. Au sens propre.

Alors qu'il continue son tour d'horizon, un peu ébloui, son regard en accroche un autre dans la foule. Des petits yeux bleus qui surplombent un sourire…bizarre. Puis un jeune homme aux cheveux gris en pétard s'approche de leur groupe.

« Bonjour ! »

Le salut franc et enjoué coupe court à l'échange entre Thran et Anna, et ils se retrouvent tous les cinq à regarder le nouveau venu qui les aborde avec tant de décontraction.

« Désolé de vous déranger, je suis un immense fan. Je pourrais avoir un autographe ? »

Gauvin note le sourire engageant des jumeaux. Évidemment, ils doivent avoir l'habitude des fans. Il se demande combien de fois ça leur est arrivé de se faire aborder en pleine rue comme ça.

« À quel nom ? demande le défenseur en sortant un stylo.

\- Lysandre. Lysandre Circin. Avec un C. Ah mais, ne vous embêtez pas, notez juste mes initiales, L.C., ça ira.

\- Pas de soucis, on peut prendre le temps d'écrire un nom complet, répond le défenseur en riant. Tiens p'tit frère. »

Il fait passer le papier à Ahito qui s'empresse d'ajouter sa patte. Puis alors que Gauvin s'attendait à voir le jeune homme les remercier et s'en aller, ce dernier se tourne vers lui et Devon.

« Vous êtes les dernières recrues en date, pas vrai ? Devon et Gauvin ? Dites-moi que je suis le premier à obtenir votre autographe ! »

L'adolescent se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Il aurait dû penser à travailler sa signature. Son écriture lui semble horrible. Et tremblante. À sa suite, Devon appose une signature élégante sur le papier avant de le tendre à leur – leur ! – fan. Qui s'en saisit et amène la main droite à son menton avant de l'abaisser. Surpris, le shandahaarien signe une phrase, auquel le jeune répond à haute voix en même temps qu'il bouge les mains :

« Juste quelques bases. »

Puis il se tourne vers Anna et demande :

« Et… vous n'êtes pas une Snowkid, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum, staff technique. J'assiste Dame Simbaï.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux avoir votre autographe aussi ? »

Gauvin entend Thran pouffer discrètement de rire devant le choc que montre la jeune femme.

« Euh… oui. Oui, bien sûr… Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Hé, une équipe, ce n'est pas uniquement les joueurs ! Si les Snowkids en sont là où ils sont, c'est en grande partie grâce à leur staff technique ! On a tendance à négliger le travail que les gens effectuent dans l'ombre. C'est une erreur.

\- Bien dit ! »

Ainsi, Gauvin a le plaisir de se dire qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir laisser un premier autographe à l'écriture brouillonne.

« Merci beaucoup ! Je vais faire encadrer ce papier le plus tôt possible ! s'exclame leur interlocuteur lorsqu'il récupère les autographes. En passant, je travaille au Genesis Café. Si vous passez, je paye les consos ! »

Et sur un dernier sourire qui paraît curieusement moqueur, il disparaît au milieu des passants.


	28. Chapter 28 : Ceux qui blessent

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Vous savez, quand on écrit, il se produit des accidents. On crée un personnage sur une lubie passagère, on met en place une situation pour sa force émotionnelle, puis des dizaines de chapitres plus tard on réalise que ces deux éléments se combinent à la perfection et permettent quelque chose de vraiment cool. Je sais, vous ne voyez pas du tout de quoi je parle. Tout ce qu'il faut retenir ici, c'est que j'aime ce à quoi les accidents d'écriture donnent accès._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

 **Ceux qui blessent**

Cinq jours. Ça fait cinq jours qu'ils sont arrivés sur le Genèse, et que Micro-Ice passe tout le temps qu'il peut avec Zoelin. Entre les études de la jeune femme et ses entrainements, ça fait sûrement moins que ce qu'il aurait espéré s'il l'avait anticipé, mais les moments qu'ils grappillent n'en sont que plus précieux. Seulement voilà, il ne peut plus se trouver d'excuse maintenant. Délayer encore une fois ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Avec un soupir, il compose un numéro sur son holophone.

« Allo ?

\- Salut Yuki !

\- Micro-Ice ? Comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu appelles ! »

Dans sa main, au-dessus de son appareil, le visage triangulaire de son ancienne gardienne le regarde avec un sourire rayonnant qui lui arrache le cœur. Ses petits yeux verts pins en amande ont l'air de briller même à travers la mauvaise qualité de l'image. Ses courts cheveux roux pointent dans tous les sens autour de ses joues. Pendant une seconde, Micro-Ice envisage de se dégonfler, de ne rien dire, de faire passer son appel pour un simple appel de courtoisie et d'en rester exactement au même point. Puis il se reprend.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te parler aussi. Comme les Elektras ne peuvent pas venir au Genèse, et que ça commence à faire un bail que t'es pas repassée sur Akillian, je me suis dit que j'allais donner des nouvelles. »

La grande question reste de savoir comment amener ce qu'il a à dire dans la conversation sans avoir l'air d'un butor. Bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Après tout, ce n'est pas une rupture, il n'y a jamais rien eu de vraiment concret entre eux. Mais ne rien dire semble… incorrect.

« Oui, malheureusement, puisque la manifestation doit avoir lieu le plus tôt possible, nous aurions retardé tout le calendrier. C'est dommage, j'aurais adoré tous vous revoir !

\- Nous aussi on aurait aimé saluer notre ancien gardien. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

\- J'y compte bien ! Alors ? Quoi de beau sur le Genèse ?

\- Bah, tu connais l'étoile de fer. Du métal de partout, des hordes de photographes, des fans hurlants qui essaient de m'arracher mes vêtements, rien de bien incroyable. »

Yuki éclate de rire. Le petit brun s'insulte mentalement. Il se sent atrocement mal à l'aise, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de prolonger la conversation comme ça ? Un peu de courage, bon sang !

« Mais bon, on survit. Et puis Zoelin est ici, alors j'ai une bonne motivation pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant. »

Il voit clairement Yuki tiquer. Même si elle s'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître, son inquiétude transparaît clairement sur son visage.

« Zoelin ? »

Elle essaie d'avoir l'air nonchalant, mais Micro-Ice se dit que ça ne tromperait personne. Il se demande s'il lui fait le même effet.

« Oui, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ? On s'était rencontré à notre première Cup. Et… »

Hors de question de flancher maintenant. Allez, c'est comme un pansement qu'on arrache.

« On sort ensemble depuis peu de temps. »

Le sourire de la rouquine s'est figé sur son visage. Il réalise que de son côté il a complètement cessé de sourire depuis quelques phrases. Il essaie d'y remédier, mais la crispation qu'il sent dans son visage lui fait douter du résultat.

« Oh. C'est… Enfin, je veux dire… Je suis contente pour toi ! »

Elle bafouille. C'est une torture à entendre, et il espère ne pas avoir laissé une grimace lui échapper.

« Heu… Excuse-moi Micro-Ice, je vais devoir raccrocher. Je… Zyria m'attend pour… un entrainement.

\- Oh, pas de soucis. Les coachs et leurs exigences, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais… À la prochaine Micro-Ice.

\- Salut. »

Lorsqu'elle raccroche, le petit brun a l'impression de voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Mais peut-être que ses propres larmes lui ont fait l'imaginer.

* * *

D'Jok se demande pour la quinzième fois comment Sinedd peut encore avoir l'énergie d'emmener Sonja manger une glace après avoir passé la moitié de l'après-midi à entrainer les Galactik Kids. En ce qui le concerne, il se sent cassé. Gérer des enfants est beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il croyait.

Bon, il faut reconnaître que Sinedd n'est à la base pas un membre du personnel de l'Académie et que, par conséquent, il n'est pas venu tous les jours, et ne s'est pas non plus occupé de toute la partie administrative qui ne va pas tarder à le rendre complètement dingue ! Mais quand même, quand les petits monstres quittent le terrain pour retrouver leurs parents, D'Jok a toujours envie de s'allonger directement par terre. Si le ténébreux ne venait pas jouer les assistants un jour sur deux, il ne tiendrait probablement pas la cadence.

C'est amusant de voir comme en seulement cinq jours, ses rapports avec Sinedd se sont plus améliorés que durant les sept derniers mois, depuis son arrivée chez les Snowkids. Après, le plus dur était peut-être déjà fait avec leur cesser le feu avant la final de la dernière Cup, et peut-être qu'ils avaient juste besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Sans Mei. Parce que peu importe à quel point il peut se voiler la face, qu'elle l'ait quitté lui a fait énormément de mal, et qu'elle l'ait quitté pour Sinedd l'a démoli. Alors même si elle met la meilleure volonté du monde à jouer les médiateurs entre eux, elle l'empêche plutôt de repartir d'un bon pied avec son ennemi d'enfance.

Ces pensées en tête, c'est avec soulagement qu'il entre dans sa chambre d'hôtel, à l'idée qu'il va enfin pouvoir s'effondrer sur son lit.

« Vieux, je suis défoncé, lance-t-il en découvrant Micro-Ice assis au bord de son lit, la tête baissée sur son holophone. Bonne aprèm, toi ?

\- Tranquille. »

D'Jok relève la tête vers son ami et s'interrompt alors qu'il n'a enlevé qu'une seule chaussure. Cette voix, ce n'est pas Micro-Ice. D'ailleurs, il triture nerveusement son holophone et n'a toujours pas relevé la tête.

« Ça va ? » demande doucement le rouquin.

Il voit le petit brun se crisper, et sa voix est définitivement étrange lorsqu'il répond :

« Oui oui, t'inquiète pas. »

Évidemment, il n'en faut pas plus à D'Jok pour mourir d'inquiétude.

Il vient doucement s'asseoir sur son propre lit, face à Micro-Ice, et reprend d'une voix calme :

« Micro-Ice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Puis il attend. Si Micro-Ice ne veut vraiment pas en parler, il le laissera seul. Mais il le connaît. S'il déteste alarmer ceux auxquels il tient, quand il va mal il a besoin de soutien.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il répond, d'une voix toujours étranglée :

« J'ai appelé Yuki. »

D'Jok hoche la tête. Rien de grave au moins. Et puis c'est une bonne chose, son ami allait droit dans le mur à jouer sur deux tableaux.

« Ça va aller Mice. C'était la bonne chose à faire, » essaie-t-il de le rassurer.

Mais Micro-Ice secoue la tête en signe de dénégation avant d'enfin la relever et de le regarder pour la première fois depuis qu'il est rentré. D'Jok sent son cœur se serrer devant les yeux pleins de larmes de son ami.

« Tu comprends pas D'Jok, cette fille… Je l'aimais ! Et je lui ai brisé le cœur ! Je suis un salaud ! »

Et pour la première fois, le rouquin réalise que ce n'était pas juste un choix guidé par l'envie d'avoir une petite-amie, que Micro-Ice est vraiment tombé amoureux de Yuki et Zoelin en même temps.

« Mice, t'es pas un salaud. Tu as été honnête avec Yuki et Zoelin, et c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais Yuki s'en remettra. Et toi aussi. Et tu vas pouvoir sortir avec Zoelin sans avoir l'impression de lui mentir. »

Il se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

« Tu dois me trouver bête…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- De me mettre dans un état pareil…

\- Toi, t'as oublié dans quel état j'étais quand Mei m'a plaqué. »

Micro-Ice laisse échapper un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un sanglot avant d'essayer de s'essuyer les yeux, et D'Jok se réjouit de l'avoir au moins un tout petit peu déridé.

« D'Jok…Merci d'être là.

\- Ça sert à ça les grands frères. »

* * *

Thran patiente sous le panneau de la plus fameuse salle d'arcade rétro de la galaxie. Azrael ne devrait pas tarder.

Lorsqu'il est retourné sur Galaxy's Conquest la veille, son adversaire de prédilection s'est empressé de lui lancer un défi. Défi qu'il a encore une fois perdu, ce qui lui arrive un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Cet Azrael n'est définitivement pas mauvais, et il a trouvé comment adapter son jeu au sien. Passées les félicitations de rigueur, ils ont continué à parler, de fil en aiguille Thran a révélé qu'il se trouvait sur le Genèse, et il a appris avec surprise que c'était aussi le cas de son interlocuteur, qui vit apparemment sur place à l'année. La proposition de rencontre s'est amenée naturellement. Naturellement, les deux geeks qu'ils sont ont opté pour une sortie jeux-vidéos.

Thran vérifie l'heure sur son holophone. Il a six minutes d'avance, son rendez-vous ne devrait pas tarder. Lorsqu'il a dit à Azrael qui il était – information qu'il n'avait pas jugé pertinent de dévoiler jusque-là – l'autre ne l'a pas cru. Légitime. Mais quand il a insisté en lui disant que s'il ne le croyait pas, il aurait une sacrée surprise, son adversaire lui a répondu que lui aussi aurait une surprise de taille de toute façon. Le défenseur se demande ce que ça peut bien être. Sa première idée est qu'Azrael doit être une fille. Mais c'est peut-être un peu trop simple. Si ça se trouve, depuis le début il parle avec une autre star du Galactik Football sans le savoir. Mais c'est peu probable, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne connaît aucun joueur qui vive sur le Genèse à l'année. Probablement parce qu'en restant trop longtemps éloigné de sa planète mère, le lien avec le Fluide s'amoindrit. Du moins, c'est ce que leur avait dit Dame Simbaï lorsqu'Ahito et lui avaient envisagé de s'installer un temps près des studios qui produisaient leur série télévisée.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Thran réalise qu'une jeune femme s'est immobilisée à quelques pas de lui et le fixe, apparemment figée de surprise. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son look steampunk le laisse également pantois.

Son chemisier blanc au col montant en dentelle est surmonté d'une veste ouverte, brun alezan, qui ne descend pas plus bas que la poitrine et dont les manches s'élargissent pour recouvrir en partie ses mains. Sa taille, de sous la poitrine jusqu'aux hanches, est enserrée par un corset couleur brou de noix qui se termine en pointe sur son ventre et est maintenu par une fermeture éclair centrale. Il est décoré d'un cercle de cuir brun cousu, par de larges fils plus ornementaux qu'autre chose, en deux moitiés sur le devant, et de fines bandes de cuir piquetées de quelques clous d'or sur les côtés. Son court short noir est surmonté par un vêtement à mi-chemin entre une ceinture et une minijupe : une bande de tissus bistre en surmonte une autre plus large et est maintenue par une boucle carrée en haut de sa cuisse gauche, et sous ces dernières sont cousus en décalé deux épaisseurs de froufrous blancs cassés, qui laisse le haut de sa cuisse couvert uniquement par la boucle. Et par des collants à rayures en deux nuances de brun verticales. Ses bottes lacés sépia montent quant à elles jusqu'à ses genoux. Pour parfaire le tableau, ses cheveux sont relevés un peu sur la gauche dans une coiffure qui hésite entre le chignon et la queue de cheval, et sont piquetés de trois plumes aux couleurs chocolatées. Des lunettes d'aviateur vintage, aux verres légèrement fumés cerclés de volumineuses montures aux reflets cuivrés fixées sur une lanière de cuir, maintiennent la plupart de mèches châtaines en cavale hors de son visage.

De plus, cette fille est une sablonienne. Une sablonienne dont le visage rond arbore bien évidemment le teint brun qui tire sur le gris de son ethnie, leurs yeux blancs dépourvus de pupilles, et leurs habituelles marques violettes qui se présentent chez elle sous la forme de sourcils de substitution et d'un unique triangle aux côtés concaves, sous l'œil gauche.

« C'est une blague ? se demande-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Azrael ? » répond simplement Thran.

Il manque d'éclater de rire en voyant son féroce adversaire virtuel écarquiller ses yeux blancs.

« Alors tu te fichais pas de moi ? Mince. Thran. Le Thran. Quand je pense que je discute avec une star du Galactik Football depuis plusieurs semaines ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu ne m'as pas cru, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Un détail, ça ! Moi qui croyais te surprendre, je peux retourner me coucher !

\- Bah, je suis surpris. Je commençais à me douter que t'étais une fille, mais je pensais pas que t'étais une sablonienne.

\- C'est vrai ? Cool ! Dans ce cas, je suis ravie d'enfin te rencontrer, mon cher Sephiroth.

\- Mais, moi de même.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrai d'être rentrée seule chez moi, bien à l'abri des regards, pour me mettre à sauter partout en hurlant !

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, ne te sens pas obligée de te retenir, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Bizarre, dans les magazines, ils disent que c'est D'Jok le frimeur, chez les Snowkids… »

Thran éclate de rire à cette réponse. Cette fille a l'air d'une vraie pile électrique.

« Mais attention, je suis peut-être très impressionnée d'avoir une grande star face à moi, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te flanquer une raclée !

\- Vraiment ? La dernière fois que j'ai checké, les statistiques parlaient en ma faveur, pourtant… »

Azrael balaie sa réponse d'un revers de main avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'entrainer dans la salle d'arcade.

« Les statistiques ne valent rien sans leur contexte ! Et puis je suis imbattable sur Fate and Power Domination !

\- Ravi de voir que tu n'es pas restée impressionnée trop longtemps par mon statut de star de la galaxie, note Thran avec un sourire.

\- Mais je suis très impressionnée ! Je te l'ai dit ! C'est bien pour ça que je dois t'amener en terrain connu avant de m'évanouir ! »

Une pile électrique plutôt rigolote.

« Sinon, mon vrai nom c'est Kitri ! »

* * *

« Vous voulez qu'on fasse un truc ce soir ? »

Mei lance la proposition en arrivant dans la salle commune que l'hôtel a mise à leur disposition.

« Un truc ? demande Mark en levant les yeux des cartes qu'il a en main.

\- Ouais ! Passé le premier jour, on n'a fait que s'entrainer depuis qu'on est là. C'est le Genèse ! On a des gens qui sont là pour la première fois ! Alors vous voulez vraiment passer vos soirées à larver comme ça ?

\- Moi j'aime bien larver, marmonne Ahito dans un baillement.

\- Un truc, ça me va, déclare alors Anna.

\- Je savais qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de toi ! s'exclame Mei en retour avec un visage radieux.

\- Hey !

\- Tu proposes quoi ? poursuis Mark, coupant court au cri offusqué.

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qui vous tente ? Ciné ? Magasins ? Boite ? Tiens, Gauvin ! Une idée ?

\- Heu, moi ? »

Le garçon rougit mais se force à se reprendre.

« Ben… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je vais pas visiter la forêt avant de partir, mon frère me le reprochera toute ma vie. Mais c'est peut-être pas le moment le plus sympa pour y aller. »

Mei note la grimace que font Rocket et Tia. Vu comment s'est finie leur seule et unique escapade là-bas, le lieu est à proscrire.

« Autant y aller en journée, c'est sûr. Rien ne vous vient sinon ? Vous êtes désespérant… Anna ?

\- Heu ?

\- Allez ! Le premier truc qui te passe par la tête !

\- …Un karaoké ?

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu chantais !

\- Oulah, non, moi je chante comme une vache. Devon par contre, il a une voix en – »

La jeune femme s'interrompt brutalement. Ses paroles sont suivies d'un moment de flottement. Personne ne sait trop comment réagir, d'autant que la plupart réalise pour la première fois que le handicap de leur coéquipier n'est pas un trait de naissance.

Puis Devon, attristé de voir sa petite sœur se mettre dans un tel état, pose ses cartes et se met à écrire :

« _Ben on est toujours invités au Genesis Café._ »

Mei fronce les sourcils en lisant, trop heureuse d'échapper à la gêne ambiante.

« Invités ? Comment ça ?

\- Mon vieux, si tu te mets à vouloir répondre aux invitations des fans, t'es pas rendu, déclame alors Ahito. Je sais que c'était ton premier autographe, mais si tu commences comme ça, tu t'en sortiras jamais.

\- Oh ! Vous avez signés vos premiers autographes ? »

Mei vient s'asseoir entre lui et Gauvin en battant des mains, ravie de l'évolution de ses petits protégés.

« Même Anna ! » lui signale Ahito.

Cette dernière tressaille à la sollicitation mais se fait violence pour répondre normalement :

« M'en parle pas. C'était vraiment bizarre. Ça arrive souvent, les fans qui vous donnent leurs noms de famille ? »

Mark hausse les épaules.

« De temps en temps. Ils essaient d'être originaux, ou de se donner l'impression qu'on les connaîtra mieux que n'importe quel autre visage dans la foule.

\- T'es d'un rabat-joie ! lui reproche Mei.

\- Ouais, c'est plutôt mignon je trouve moi, approuve Ahito. Ça devrait te faire plaisir, que tous ces gens t'admirent au point de vouloir se faire connaître un tout petit peu plus que les autres.

\- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta fangirl ?

\- Aouch. Ça c'est un coup bas.

\- Eh ben. Si tous vos fans sont aussi bizarres que ce gars, je vais être obligée de dire à Thran que votre vie n'est effectivement pas si tranquille que ça.

\- Rooh, t'exagère, il était plutôt normal. Même s'il avait un sourire chelou.

\- Ah ! Donc on est d'accord ! »

L'air pensif, Devon signe quelque chose qui fait tiquer sa petite sœur.

« T'es sérieux ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, s'enquiert Mei.

\- Qu'il l'avait trouvé plutôt mignon.

\- Ouuuh, je comprends pourquoi tu veux répondre à l'invitation… »

Devon éclate d'un rire silencieux, tandis qu'Anna roule des yeux, tâchant de masquer qu'elle est encore mortifiée d'avoir un instant oublié son mutisme.

* * *

Lysandre dépose les trois pintes sur la table et repart tranquillement se poster derrière le comptoir. Trouver un job n'était définitivement pas très compliqué. Maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à obtenir une preuve irréfutable que son patron trompe sa copine pour le tenir par le scrotum et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. D'autant que l'attentat sur Xzion a eu pour conséquence inattendue de faire rappliquer les Snowkids ventre à terre. Il a pu entrer en contact avec leur nouvelle recrue avec une facilité déconcertante. La seule ombre au tableau est qu'il va devoir continuer à travailler dans ce rad miteux ou un autre pour encore trois ans avant de pouvoir se tirer. Ce qui implique de loger pendant trois ans dans des chambres de bonnes minables. Enfin, tant pis. Après tout, il prendra une revanche assez conséquente sur cette condition, dans trois ans. Et puis, il y a des lieux pires que le Genèse, pour passer le temps.

Alors qu'il slalome dans la salle pour aller prendre une nouvelle commande, il se demande où en est Phèdre. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ludi Circenses devait patienter quelques semaines avant de faire sauter la plateforme qui sert de salle à manger aux Wambas. Ces espèces de singes sont un peuple exagérément convivial, il y a toujours des civils à la table des joueurs. Et sur Ibo, cet arbre-monde à la gravité particulière, la chute risque d'être longue si on n'y prend pas garde.

Oui, définitivement, Lysandre aurait aimé rester le préposé au montage. Voir l'horreur et le désespoir prendre le pas sur leurs airs d'imbéciles heureux, il n'y a rien de tel pour mettre de bonne humeur. Cela dit, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. À trop tirer sur la corde, sa tante a pris la mouche. Tant pis pour elle, aucun de ses membres n'atteindra l'impact de ses images.

Il passe un coup de chiffon sur une table, encaisse la recette d'une autre, apporte une limonade à une troisième, son sourire sardonique plaqué sur le visage. Les expressions de malaise qu'il entraperçoit lui donnent envie de rire. Puis son sourire prend une teinte encore plus malsaine lorsqu'il voit du coin de l'œil son patron s'éclipser dans la réserve avec une charmante brune qui n'a rien à voir avec celle qui passe tous les soirs à la fermeture.

Lorsqu'il s'est assis dans ce café le jour de son arrivée, il n'a pas mis longtemps pour remarquer le manège de l'homme derrière le comptoir avec la mignonne petite serveuse. Il n'y a pas prêté attention jusqu'à remarquer que seul le premier portait une alliance. Son éternel sourire s'est alors accentué, jusqu'à dénuder légèrement ses canines. Un panneau indiquait la recherche d'un employé supplémentaire. Sa demande a été acceptée immédiatement. Sûrement que les deux autres avaient envie d'avoir un peu de temps libre, aussi vite que possible…

Lysandre passe son holophone en mode photographie. Quel dommage qu'il ait laissé son appareil photo reflex professionnel dans son tout nouveau studio. Dans lequel il ne restera peut-être bien pas si longtemps.


	29. Chapter 29 : L'Orgueil des Heatshields

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Compte tenu de la direction qu'à pris l'histoire depuis quelques chapitres, on pourrait croire que je cherche a raccorder avec le le cliffhanger de fin de saison 3. Malheureusement (ou pas ?), ce n'est pas le cas. J'aurais pu trouver une anecdote à rattacher à la disparition des enfants, du genre un dysfonctionnement de la machine qui les aurait transférés dans l'holotraineur d'une autre équipe sur le Genèse, mais l'inspiration a manqué et je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de forcer la chose. Ignorer ce passage est l'une des rares divergences avec le DA que je me suis autorisées. En espérant que cette divergence ne vous déçoive pas._

 _Concernant ce que ce chapitre contient vraiment, donc. L'Orgueil des Heatshields. Parce qu'elle peut bien se cacher sous diverses formes, c'est la vanité qui gouverne le monde._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :**

 **L'Orgueil des Heatshields**

Corso a encore du mal à y croire. L'équipe de Maria a réussi. Ils ont décodé la vérité au sujet des Heatshields. Avant la date butoir d'une semaine que Sonny a posée pour aller s'entretenir avec le docteur Pénélope. Et voilà qu'il tient dans ses mains le précieux sésame : un hololecteur sur lequel se trouvent toutes les informations qu'ils recherchent. Assis à côté de lui, Sonny est déjà plongé dans sa lecture, les sourcils froncés. Satisfait, le second commence de lire à son tour.

Délibération n°3586/2254 : Encadrement d'Anna et Devon Heatshields – Acceptation de la demande de formation – Affectation d'un tuteur parmi les membres du Cercle.

Brim Balarius : Nous passons maintenant au triste cas de la famille Heatshields. La parole est à Dame Léna.

Dame Léna : Merci Grand Maître. Pour commencer, je me permets de vous rappeler à tous le contexte. L'histoire des Heatshields a été amorcée le 08/11/3572. Avant cette date, il ne s'agissait que d'une famille shandahaarienne standard de quatre personnes. Michael Heatshields était mécanicien, soit la profession entrainant la classe sociale la plus élevée de cette planète. Il vivait avec sa femme Éléanor et leurs deux enfants, Devon et Anna, dans ses quartiers professionnels, rattachés au block 4. Mais le 8 novembre 3572, alors que Michael s'était absenté pour aller chercher ses enfants à l'école, leur immeuble a subit un sinistre. Lorsqu'il est revenu, le bâtiment était en feu. Sa femme avait été prise au piège par l'incendie, sur un balcon au cinquième étage. Il a voulu se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais la chaleur s'est montrée plus efficace qu'un mur. Il a alors avisé, en train de contempler le feu avec horreur, le joueur Alton de l'équipe shandahaarienne, maîtrisant le Fluide de la planète, susnommé l'Étincelle de Shandahaar. L'Étincelle lui aurait permis de bondir jusqu'au balcon sans peine et d'évacuer Éléanor. Mais malgré les supplications de Michael, Alton a refusé d'utiliser son Fluide sans l'aval du Cercle. Puis l'immeuble a fini par s'effondrer.

Comme vous le savez, Michael n'a jamais accepté les évènements. Il a tenu des discours licencieux contre le Cercle à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à pousser ses compatriotes à refuser que les Fluides soient cantonnés à leur usage sportif. En l'absence de conséquences, le Cercle a renoncé à prendre des mesures à son encontre. Cela a été notre première erreur.

Suite à la tragédie, Michael a demandé à être muté en périphérie. Sa demande a bien entendu été acceptée, et son nouveau logement de fonction s'est trouvé assez isolé, l'amenant à scolariser ses enfants à la maison. Pendant une dizaine d'années, il a travaillé dur pour éveiller son Fluide. Venant d'un homme de cet âge qui n'avait jamais montré de prédisposition, les résultats qu'il a obtenus sont ahurissants. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il a formé ses deux enfants à la maîtrise de l'Étincelle, hors de tout encadrement du Cercle, et donc de toutes restrictions d'utilisations.

De façon inattendue, notre plus grande malchance a été que Michael soit quelqu'un de mesuré et réfléchi. Son entraînement au Fluide ne causait que des dégagements minimes de l'Étincelle, inférieurs au seuil d'alarme. Ceux-ci ont possiblement été détectés, mais rangé sous le compte d'une émergence naturelle ou d'un éveil au Fluide. Puis l'accident s'est produit.

Le 14 décembre 3584, le mécanicien responsable du block voisin de celui de Michael a subi une avarie. Alors qu'il était monté à la surface pour régler le problème, sa machine lui a happé un bras. Il est parvenu à stopper le moteur mais est resté coincé sur place. Son message de détresse est parvenu à divers collègues et le plus proche s'est mis en route pour une extraction d'urgence. Michael Heatshields a cependant décidé qu'attendre était trop risqué. Il a fait le choix de mettre en pratique l'entraînement auquel il s'était soumis. Avec l'appui de l'Étincelle, sa vitesse de déplacement a été décuplée. Une fois arrivé sur place, il s'est servi de son Fluide pour desserrer la prise de la machine. La victime de l'accident y a laissé sa main mais a vu sa vie épargnée. Néanmoins, rien ne permet de dire que cela n'aurait pas été le cas sans utilisation de Fluide.

Bien entendu, cette utilisation s'est fait remarquer. Deux membres du Cercle, Hayden et Mélisse, ont été missionnés sur place pour mettre en garde l'utilisateur. Ce ne devait être qu'une mise en garde, la vie d'un homme ayant effectivement été en danger. Le comportement de Michael Heatshields à leur égard les a cependant poussés à demander des mesures plus importantes. En effet, l'homme a réagi avec froideur, leur affirmant que si c'était à refaire, il n'aurait pas d'hésitations, et que le Cercle n'avait aucun droit de confiner l'usage des Fluides à quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un loisir quand ils pouvaient de façon si évidente sauver des vies. Ses paroles ont donné lieu à la Délibération n°3584/316, dans laquelle la suspension de l'équipe shandahaarienne a été décidée. Cela a été notre deuxième erreur.

Comme vous les savez tous, les actions sur les équipes de Galactik Football ont toujours été un bon moyen de dissuasion d'utilisation abusive de Fluide. Personne ne veut voir sa planète mise à l'écart de la scène galactique. Le ressentiment particulier de Michael envers l'équipe shandahaarienne avait cependant été complètement négligé. Alors qu'il était désormais sous une surveillance poussée, ses utilisations quotidiennes de Fluide, lors de ses entraînements ainsi que de ceux qu'il dispensait à ses enfants, ont été découvertes. Un certain nombre d'avertissements lui ont alors été envoyés, avertissements qui l'ont laissé indifférent. Des mesures draconiennes ont donc été prises. Michael Heatshields a été la première personne en 16 ans à être sevrée de son Fluide. Cela a été notre troisième erreur.

Compte tenu de la situation tendue, ainsi que de l'incertitude quant à la réaction de ses enfants, la suspension de l'équipe shandahaarienne n'avait pas été levée. Les sept membres ont donc décidé d'aller régler leurs comptes eux-mêmes. Arrivés au logement isolé, ils ont agressé les Heatshields. Ceux-ci ont répondu. Étant en sous-nombre, Devon et Anna n'ont pas hésité longtemps avant de faire appel à leur Fluide. Cependant, l'équipe shandahaarienne étant déjà suspendue, ils n'avaient rien à perdre à répondre de même. Désormais exempt de Fluide, le premier coup chargé d'Étincelle a mis fin à la vie de Michael. Les joueurs ont alors dû s'y mettre à quatre pour maîtriser son fils. Sa fille a quant à elle été violemment frappée au visage, et le choc l'a envoyée contre une table. La malchance a voulu que son œil gauche vienne en heurter le coin. Il a été crevé sur le coup, la douleur lui faisant perdre connaissance. La voyant ainsi sans défense, les joueurs l'ont… ils l'ont violentée. Et ont forcé son frère à regarder. Il hurlait tellement que l'un d'entre eux a récupéré un couteau de cuisine et lui a à moitié tranché la gorge.

Le flot de sang leur aurait apparemment fait réaliser que la situation avait complètement dégénérée. Ils ont pris la fuite. Devon a fait ce qu'il a pu pour endiguer son hémorragie et a activé l'appel d'urgence. Le mécanicien du block 5 les a trouvé sa sœur et lui sept minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme avait apparemment réussi à mobiliser son Fluide pour accélérer la coagulation du sang.

Ils ont immédiatement été pris en charge par du personnel médical, mais malgré la rapidité de réaction, Anna a définitivement perdu son œil gauche, et les cordes vocales de Devon ont été endommagées au-delà de toutes réparations.

Bien entendu, les joueurs de l'équipe de Shandahaar ont été définitivement interdits d'exercer, mais le choix a été fait d'étouffer l'affaire, le risque de sédition dû à la découverte de nos négligences étant jugé trop important.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, et je pense que nous avons tous été surpris lorsqu'Anna Heatshields a pris contact avec le Cercle. Vous avez eu accès à ses analyses des Fluides, ceux qui les ont lus ont pu constater qu'elle ne manque pas de potentiel. Aussi, compte tenu de notre part de responsabilité dans sa situation, ainsi que du fait que nous avons déjà refusé de leur faire justice en étouffant les actes de l'équipe shandahaarienne, il a été décidé d'accéder à sa requête d'étudier les Fluides pour devenir à terme membre du Cercle.

En premier lieu, je pense qu'il est important de s'entendre sur le fait que la séparer de son frère est la dernière chose à faire. Ces deux jeunes gens sont encore fragiles, ils doivent pouvoir se reposer l'un sur l'autre.

Ensuite, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de choisir une femme pour accompagner la formation d'Anna. Considérant ce qu'elle a vécu, elle sera sans doute plus en confiance qu'avec un homme.

Merci de votre attention.

Jonathan : Les conseils de Dame Léna me semblent judicieux. Je me permets cependant d'ajouter une chose. Les deux jeunes Heatshields nourrissent probablement un fort ressentiment non seulement à l'égard des joueurs shandahaariens, mais également à celui du Cercle, et du monde du Galactik Football en général. Il serait sage de faire notre possible pour atténuer ce ressentiment, et pour cela, je préconise d'affecter Anna à un membre du Cercle en poste dans une équipe de Galactik Football, aux joueurs proches d'eux en âge.

Dame Léna : C'est effectivement une proposition pertinente. Quelles sont les équipes éligibles ?

Karanéo : La plupart des équipes ont au moins un membre qui répond à ce critère. Si vous voulez que ce soit le cas de tous cependant, je ne vois que les Elektras et les Snowkids.

Hélène : Je suis en charge des Elektras. Effectivement, toutes les jeunes femmes que j'encadre ont à peu près l'âge de Devon et Anna. Cependant, à partir du moment où nous décidons de ne pas séparer les deux Heatshields, je déconseille le choix de mon équipe. Les Elektras sont une équipe exclusivement féminine, et parfois un peu mysandrine. Je ne sais pas si un tel environnement serait véritablement profitable à Anna, mais surtout, je crains que Devon ne se sente exclu et ne se replie sur lui-même.

Brim Balarius : Il reste donc les Snowkids. Dame Simbaï ?

Dame Simbaï : Les Snowkids sont de leur génération, c'est vrai. De plus, ce sont des jeunes gens accueillants et chaleureux. Seul D'Jok a parfois un peu de mal avec les nouveaux venus, mais sans la pression d'une Cup, il devrait calquer son attitude sur celle de ses coéquipiers. De plus, je fais partie de ceux qui ont lu les écrits d'Anna, et je serais ravie de l'accompagner dans son étude des Fluides.

Brim Balarius : L'affectation de Dame Simbaï en tant que tutrice d'Anna dans son apprentissage pour devenir membre du Cercle est donc soumise au vote. Y a-t-il des objections ? Aucune ? Très bien, la délibération est validée à l'unanimité.

Lorsque Corso achève sa lecture, il garde un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais surtout, il se sent dépité. Non seulement l'histoire des Heatshields n'influe ni en bien ni en mal sur les suspicions que les pirates nourrissaient à leur sujet, mais en outre, quand Sonny, qui lit un peu moins vite que lui, arrivera à la fin de l'extrait du conseil du Cercle des Fluides…

Comme il s'y attendait, il voit son capitaine se lever comme une furie et exiger d'une voix impérieuse :

« Maria ! Mets-moi en communication avec D'Jok. Tout de suite. S'il ne répond pas, débrouille-toi pour le contacter quand même. »

La chef des hackeurs lève un sourcil, mais renonce à faire une remarque devant l'expression préoccupée de Sonny. Elle pianote sur son clavier et lance une communication vidéo sur l'un des écrans de la pièce. L'appel sonne dans le vide. Corso commence à craindre pour la suite si jamais D'Jok ne répond pas.

« Allo ?

\- D'Jok ! »

Le second étouffe un soupir de soulagement. Peu importe qu'il ait été très improbable que quelque chose arrive au garçon juste au moment où ils découvrent qu'il est en contact depuis plusieurs mois avec ceux qu'ils recherchent, Sonny aurait été impossible à calmer. Il aurait peut-être même exigé de partir immédiatement pour le Genèse à bord du Black Manta.

« Papa ? Désolé, je peux pas trop te parler pour l'instant… explique-t-il alors qu'il sort sur un balcon.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? »

S'il s'écoutait, Corso écraserait sa main sur son visage. Même le silence que laisse passer D'Jok est interloqué par l'intonation de Sonny.

« Heu… Oui. Moi oui, ça va. Micro-Ice a une baisse de moral, c'est tout. Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Corso voit distinctement le corps de son capitaine se relâcher à la réponse de son fils.

« Pour l'instant rien. Et avec de la chance ça continuera comme ça, répond-il finalement.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- D'Jok, tu m'as bien dit que Dame Simbaï avait pris une apprentie ? Et que son frère avait finalement été recruté en tant que défenseur chez les Snowkids ? Anna et Devon, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Est-ce que ces deux jeunes gens te semblent… bizarres ?

\- Bizarres ?

\- Oui, vindicatifs, agressifs, inquiétants ?

\- Heu… Ben Devon est plutôt du genre calme. Mais Anna… »

Corso se raidit légèrement. Et dire qu'il aurait suffi que Sonny parle des Heatshields à D'Jok pour qu'ils aient connaissance de tous ces détails, des mois plus tôt. Cela dit, en toute honnêteté, son fils ne connaissait probablement pas leur nom de famille.

« Disons qu'elle et moi on a du mal l'un avec l'autre. Mais c'est plutôt une divergence de caractère. Elle s'entend très bien avec les autres. Surtout avec Thran et Mei. Et Tiffany pense que si elle agit aussi bizarrement avec moi c'est parce que je lui fais de l'effet, mais bon… »

Corso réprime un sourire en entendant Maria maquiller un rire en une petite toux sèche.

« Bon. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais garde-la à l'œil, tu veux ?

\- Ok, mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué de t'en parler. Disons qu'elle a vécu des choses difficiles qui impliquent le Galactik Football. Alors ça n'aurait rien de surprenant qu'elle réagisse avec violence en te voyant aussi passionné.

\- Oh. »

Le second a l'impression que la réponse met le garçon mal à l'aise.

« D'accord. Je te recontacte si quelque chose m'interpelle.

\- Parfait. Je t'aime fils.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime papa. »

Sur un dernier regard affectueux, Sonny coupe la communication. Puis la fatigue s'affiche sur son visage et il se passe une main sur les yeux.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il est l'heure de notre rendez-vous avec le docteur Pénélope ? » demande Corso, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

« Allez les Galactik Kids ! Tous dans l'holotraineur ! Les Snowkids vous font l'honneur de venir vous entrainer au grand complet, hors de question de les faire attendre ! »

D'Jok tape dans ses mains pour encourager ses jeunes élèves à réagir plus rapidement. Il se sent toujours un peu stressé quand des gens viennent à son école de foot. Au quotidien, les entraînements se passent toujours bien, et ses recrues progressent vite. Mais les enfants restent un mystère sur bien des points en ce qui le concerne, et il se sentirait absolument mortifié s'ils donnaient l'impression que cette académie n'est qu'une vaste arnaque.

Il les regarde prendre tous les huit position au centre de la salle de leur holotraineur, une pièce circulaire aux murs d'aspect métallique. L'espace où se déploie le dispositif d'entraînement s'affaisse en une cuvette au sol écarlate sur lequel le symbole de l'école est tracé en de grandes lignes blanches, ce qui donne vaguement l'impression de se tenir au centre d'une gigantesque cible. Pour l'heure, les Snowkids au grand complet patientent dessus, accompagnés de six enfants à priori humains, dont une Sonja toujours aussi rayonnante, d'une Xzionnienne et d'un Xénon, tous entre sept et dix ans. Les premières recrues de cette formation que le jeune homme espère voir fleurir.

Il tourne la tête vers les consoles de commandes, derrière lesquelles se trouvent évidemment Artegor et Clamp, accompagnés de Dame Simbaï et d'Anna.

Anna. L'appel de son père l'a laissé encore plus confus à l'égard de la jeune femme. Pour que Sonny parle de « choses difficiles », c'est qu'elle a traversé son compte d'épreuves. Il se sent un peu coupable de s'être montré dur à ce point avec elle. Déjà que Tiffany lui avait fait regretter son coup d'éclat, avec ses hypothèses farfelues… Mais bon, d'un autre côté, ce qu'elle a vécu il n'y est pour rien, et sa petite-amie encore moins, alors il n'a pas à s'en vouloir de la remettre à sa place quand elle est insupportable, si ? Il l'observe tandis qu'elle écoute une explication de la guérisseuse. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ici toutes les deux ! Observer la formation des Galactik Kids n'a pourtant rien à apporter côté connaissances médicales, pour ce qu'il en sait. Mais bon, puisque Dame Simbaï a proposé de profiter de leur présence au Genèse pour faire progresser les Kids, il n'allait pas leur dire de rester à l'écart… La shandahaarienne acquiesce à une explication. Elle se mordille la lèvre en réfléchissant et réajuste machinalement son bandeau au milieu de ses cheveux bruns.

Son bandeau. Elle ne leur a pas dit comment son œil avait été blessé. Elle et Devon ont dû avoir un accident qui a provoqué leur handicaps. À moins qu'ils ne les aient pas reçus en même temps, après tout. Cela dit, peut-être bien que ç'a un rapport avec les « choses difficiles ». Mais comment le Galactik Football pourrait conduire à la perte d'un œil et au développement d'un mutisme ?

« Tu sais D'Jok, si tu continues à la fixer comme ça, on va finir par croire que c'est toi qui craque pour Anna ! »

La voix de Micro-Ice le fait sursauter et il détourne le regard en rougissant. Son meilleur ami lui offre un énorme sourire facétieux.

« Je t'en prie, cette fille est insupportable !

\- À se demander pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre alors !

\- Non mais attends qu'on soit sur le terrain, toi, et je vais te faire regretter ces paroles ! »

Mais le petit brun se contente d'éclater de rire.

D'Jok met ses interrogations sur la shandahaarienne de côté. Après tout, ses états d'âme à elle, il s'en fiche un peu. Il est déjà soulagé de voir que Mice se remet de sa discussion avec Yuki.

Anna observe le cube bleu se construire autour des joueurs. Elle a eu l'impression que D'Jok la fixait tout à l'heure, mais il était du côté de son mauvais œil, et lorsqu'elle a tourné la tête, il riait avec Micro-Ice. Elle s'est probablement trompée. Pourquoi ce rouquin la regarderait, ils ne peuvent pas se sentir tous les deux…

Elle hausse les épaules pour elle-même et se concentre sur les consoles d'observation. Dame Simbaï lui offre l'opportunité d'analyser le comportement d'un Fluide chez un enfant, et ce n'est que rarement possible apparemment, alors hors de question de se laisser distraire par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que son animosité envers D'Jok. Cela dit, Devon a raison, elle devrait quand même essayer de prendre sur elle et de calmer les choses.

Elle reporte son attention sur l'écran. Il semblerait que l'école de D'Jok ait un peu de mal à décoller, étant donné que les joueurs professionnels sont plus nombreux que leurs jeunes élèves. D'une certaine façon, ça la rassure. Les gens ont encore un peu mieux à faire de leur argent que de laisser leurs enfants ne s'intéresser, aussi jeunes, qu'à une carrière dans le football. Mais ça ne refroidit pas les Snowkids, qui en profitent pour faire des ateliers très personnalisés. Les Galactik Kids semblent aux anges.

Ahito, Thran et Gauvin s'occupent d'un petit garçon qui est sûrement goal. Les deux frères et leur nouvelle recrue tirent des ballons sur lui tour à tour, alternant entre passes hautes et tirs rasant le sol, et ne sont pas avares de compliments. Il faut reconnaître que bien que leurs tirs soient faibles, le gamin a les réflexes qu'il faut pour les arrêter. Anna sourit en regardant Gauvin lui expliquer comment bien tomber. Lorsqu'elle parlait avec Ahito un peu avant la séance, le narcoleptique lui assurait que rien ne pourrait faire plus de bien à leur blondinet que de se rendre compte qu'on pouvait apprendre beaucoup de lui. On dirait bien que le sommeil est bon pour la sagesse.

Sinedd a laissé la main à Rocket, qui entraîne Sonja à cadrer ses frappes de tête. La petite boule de feu s'en donne à cœur joie. Son frère a raison, elle a du potentiel. D'autant plus qu'elle est déjà capable de solliciter le Souffle. Un de ses ballons s'envole bien trop haut dans un halo bleu ciel tandis qu'elle s'excuse avec un immense sourire auprès de son professeur.

Le ténébreux donne de son côté des conseils de tir à un autre garçonnet, à lunettes. S'il manque de force, les consignes qu'on lui prodigue porte leurs fruits, et son cadrage est impeccable. À la surprise d'Anna, au fur et à mesure qu'il prend confiance en sa technique, il se met à charger ses tirs de Fluide. Dans son cas, il ne s'agit pas du Souffle mais d'un Fluide gris perle qui lui donne l'impression de voir des trainées disparates de mercure liquide. La Flèche de Nabok, à priori. Un Fluide assez faible, mais qui permet un contrôle du ballon sans pareil sur une action directe. Rapidement cependant, l'enfant n'est plus capable de dégager son Fluide, et il se contente alors de travailler sa visée.

Micro-Ice explique avec force démonstration des techniques au sol à la petite Xzionienne. Techniques que celle-ci semble ne pas avoir de mal à assimiler : suivant les instructions, elle commence par une courte conduite de balle, fait mine de tirer du pied droit pour finalement le poser à côté du ballon, faire passer son pied gauche autour pour prendre de l'élan, qu'elle utilise ensuite pour pivoter sur son pied droit, faire un demi-tour devant le ballon et repartir en conduite de balle dans l'autre direction. Sa manœuvre est certes plus maladroite que celle de l'attaquant mais très prometteuse pour un premier essai. D'autant que lorsqu'elle maîtrisera son Fluide, elle sera capable de la combiner avec une téléportation due à la Charge Ionique.

Un peu plus loin, Mei forme une petite fille aux grosses couettes rouges à tacler correctement. Celle-ci ne semble pas posséder de Fluide. Une vérification rapide confirme à Anna qu'elle vient d'Érébor, une planète géante. Toutes les planètes habitables ont un Fluide, sans exception. Certains ont mis un peu de temps avant de se dévoiler chez les habitants, comme dans le cas de la Vague d'Hektonia, mais les analyses spectrographiques des planètes laissent toujours ressortir les fréquences propres à ces phénomènes, qui se manifestent ensuite selon les caractéristiques de la planète. Dans le cas d'Érébor, il se rattache à la gravité. De par sa taille, sa pesanteur est 1,8 fois plus élevée que sur une planète de type A comme Akillian, Shandahaar, ou la grande majorité des planètes de la galaxie. La Force d'Érébor permet de soulager cette gravité pour un court laps de temps. Sur un terrain, ça se manifeste par des pointes de vitesse, ou la déstabilisation d'un adversaire qui perd ses repères. Mais au même titre que dans le cas de la flèche de Nabok, les effets sont durs à maîtriser totalement, et les équipes de ces deux planètes n'ont que rarement passé les qualifications de la Cup.

Tia et Devon apprenne à un autre petit garçon comment gérer plusieurs attaquants, comment analyser leurs gestes, anticiper les passes, et se placer correctement. Celui-là aussi aurait bien besoin d'un Fluide pour tenir le choc. Un Fluide de type 1, tel que celui que devrait lui conférer sa planète d'origine suffirait bien, mais comme l'Éréborane, il ne semble pas l'avoir encore obtenu.

Les deux derniers membres des Galactik Kids, que D'Jok et Mark forment aux passes, sont également dans le même cas, bien que l'un des deux soit un Xénon, donc potentiellement pourvu d'un Fluide de type 3 particulièrement puissant. Pour l'heure, l'un comme l'autre se concentrent sur leur jeu en équipe sous l'œil vigilant des deux Akilliens.

Parmi ces gamins, combien passeront pros ? Et parmi les autres, que feront-ils de la maîtrise de leur Fluide ? Anna se demande si le Cercle voit d'un bon œil cette école. Habituellement, les footballeurs ne s'éveillent aux Fluides qu'après beaucoup d'entraînement. Les naturels sont assez rares, et de toute façon ils deviennent immanquablement des joueurs de Galactik Football, parce que quelle personne saine d'esprit tournerait le dos à une telle voie en ayant des capacités innées pour. Mais si cette école se popularise, si le schéma se reproduit, les jeunes générations risquent de compter leur lot de laissés pour compte. Des laissés pour compte avec une maîtrise poussée de l'une des forces les plus importantes de la galaxie.

Pourtant, si le Cercle avait quelque chose à y redire, la Ligue aurait sûrement posé son véto. À moins que l'action de D'Jok ne leur ait pas laissé le temps de réagir ? Après tout, d'après ce que lui a expliqué Micro-Ice, le rouquin a fait passer sa pub à l'holotélé pratiquement sur un coup de tête, très peu de temps après avoir pensé à devenir professeur. Peut-être que c'était trop tard pour étouffer le projet dans l'œuf, et que la seule solution était de garder un œil distant sur l'évolution du projet. Un œil déjà proche de D'Jok de toute façon.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas un hasard si malgré les nombreux mois passés à apprendre, la majorité des élèves ne montrent aucune trace de Fluide.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas un hasard si l'école n'a gagné aucun membre – Sonja mise à part – depuis sa création.


	30. Chapter 30 : Sacrifice

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Le chapitre publié cette semaine est peut-être bien l'un de mes préférés, parce qu'il met en perspective les actes des pirates. J'adore écrire avec ce groupe, il renferme tellement de personnalités intéressantes. Et ces personnalités ne sont pas des personnalités de héros. Pas vraiment._

 _Au passage, n'ayant trouvé l'information nulle part, j'ai donné des âges aux pirates. Pour la plupart, ils sont assez anecdotiques, leur âge n'influant en rien dans l'histoire. Cependant, dans le cas d'Artie c'est différent. J'ai décrété qu'il avait, à ce moment-là de l'histoire, 22 ans, soit autour d'un an de plus que les Snowkids. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je le désigne souvent comme "le jeune pirate". C'est bien pour ça qu'il est si intéressant à manier._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :**

 **Sacrifice**

Installé sur un confortable fauteuil baroque brun doré à haut dossier, Sonny Blackbones laisse son regard courir dans la pièce. Le docteur Pénélope n'est pas dans le besoin, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle vit seule – une chance pour eux – dans une maison assez grande et richement meublée, dans un style qu'il juge un peu douteux.

L'universitaire travaille encore, Sonny a choisi de l'attendre dans un grand salon aux fenêtres commodément masquées par d'épais rideaux gris tachetés. Ceux-ci sont assortis aux deux canapés qui entourent une table basse en verre, sur laquelle repose un énorme vase de cristal rempli de roses blanches. Un autre fauteuil identique au sien et deux espèces de poufs rigides du même coloris complètent l'offre en sièges. Un tapis de velours beige recouvre le centre de la pièce. Les murs en lambris boisés arborent quelques tableaux probablement très chers de trompe-l'œil architecturaux. Enfin, le mur qui fait face à la fenêtre est presqu'intégralement masqué par une bibliothèque qui croule sous les ouvrages aux reliures élégantes.

Proche de lui, Corso reste résolument debout, une main nerveusement posée sur la crosse de son arme. Sonny a conscience que son second désapprouve les risques qu'il les force à prendre, mais s'il veut des réponses il n'a plus le choix. De son côté, Artie s'est à moitié allongé sur l'un des canapés et vérifie encore une fois le fonctionnement des merveilles de technologie qu'il leur a bricolées. Bennett a quant à lui trouvé la réserve de disques du docteur et les passe tous en revue en attendant l'arrivée de leur rendez-vous. Quatre autres pirates, parmi ceux qui ont le plus souvent participé à ses raids contre les vaisseaux de la Technoïde, patrouillent dans la maison, et leur pilote du jour est resté aux commandes du Black Manta. Le docteur Pénélope est leur seule piste, il est hors de question de la laisser disparaître.

Le chef des Pirates se crispe légèrement lorsque le bruit d'une clef se fait entendre dans la serrure. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. La suite risque d'être désagréable.

À l'instant même où le docteur Pénélope pousse sa porte, celle-ci est violemment tirée vers l'intérieur. Un de ses hommes attrape le poignet de la femme et la force à rentrer, avant claquer la porte du pied, puis la traine sans ménagement vers le salon où patiente Sonny et l'oblige à s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil. Choquée, l'universitaire ouvre la bouche pour crier mais Corso, qui s'est déplacé pour se trouver derrière son siège, vient appuyer le canon ce son arme sur sa nuque.

« Pas de ça, ma jolie. Si tu nous dis ce qu'on veut entendre, on repartira aussi vite qu'on est venu. »

Sonny se force à rester impassible face à ce visage terrifié. Elle semble au bord des larmes. Il peut voir du coin de l'œil qu'Artie s'en sort moins bien que lui pour masquer sa culpabilité. Heureusement, la femme ne regarde que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle avale sa salive pour tenter de débloquer sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Juste discuter. »

Il lui répond d'une voix grave et calme. Il doit prendre l'ascendant.

« Voyez-vous, nous autres Pirates, nous avons beaucoup de crimes à notre actif. Mais nous n'apprécions pas de servir de bouc émissaire pour ceux des autres. »

Elle le fixe, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Quels sont vos liens avec Ludi Circenses ?

\- Je ne… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

\- Elle ment. »

Le docteur sursaute violemment et semble remarquer pour la première fois la présence d'Artie, ainsi que de Bennett. Le plus jeune tient à la main un de ses gadgets capable d'exposer les menteurs. Mais à vrai dire, Sonny aurait pu le déduire sans aide. Cette femme n'est pas une bonne menteuse.

« Alors ? » relance-t-il.

Désormais consciente que raconter une histoire ne servirait à rien, son interlocutrice garde résolument le silence, une expression butée sur le visage, seulement légèrement entachée par ses yeux un peu trop brillants. Sonny soupire.

« Bennett. »

Le blond s'approche doucement. Leur otage essaie de le regarder sans tourner la tête, mais sa tentative pour faire preuve de discrétion est tout bonnement ridicule. Lorsque Bennett sort une seringue d'une petite pochette à sa ceinture, elle doit déduire immédiatement ce dont il s'agit puisqu'elle tente brutalement de se lever. Elle a cependant négligé la présence de Corso qui la saisit immédiatement par les cheveux et la rassied avec violence, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Pas de ça, j'ai dit. »

Il lui penche sans ménagement la tête sur un côté et Bennett plante en grimaçant la seringue dans son cou. Puis les deux hommes relâchent leur prise. Pénélope se met à sangloter doucement.

« S'il vous plaît…

\- Quels sont vos liens avec Ludi Circenses ? »

 _Souviens-toi que cette femme est complice de meurtre_ , se répète Sonny. Lui qui se contente de parler, il n'ose imaginer l'état d'esprit de son second, qui vient d'user de violence contre une femme sans défense.

Elle essaie de lutter. Elle gémit, se tord les mains, se mord les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner, mais c'est peine perdue, le thiopental sodique des Pirates est particulièrement efficace.

« J'en…suis membre. »

Chaque mot semble être arraché avec un coup de couteau. La regarder se débattre est une torture.

« Où est basée votre organisation ?

\- Je… ne sais pas. »

Évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau.

« Comment les contactez-vous ?

\- Par sms… Mais j'avais peur… d'être compromise… Je ne peux plus… entrer en contact… »

Sonny se retient de jurer. Le fugace éclat victorieux qu'il surprend dans les yeux larmoyants de Pénélope lui donne envie de la gifler.

« Qui est votre prochaine cible ?

\- Je ne…sais pas… »

Elle a du mal à respirer.

« Qui sont les autres membres ? »

Il a posé la question sans y croire, mais à la voir se débattre, un fol espoir fleurit. Elle commence à se griffer le visage, mais Corso range son arme et vient à son côté pour lui saisir les poignets. Elle secoue spasmodiquement la tête et pousse un court hurlement avant de ne plus pouvoir garder le silence.

« Notre leader… une femme… vue une fois… un nouveau membre infiltré…Snowkids… »

Sonny sent tout le sang quitter son visage. Un froid intense l'envahit et il reste un instant assommé par la révélation.

Corso note le changement de contenance de son capitaine. Il relâche sa poigne sur leur prisonnière, en même temps que son attention.

Pénélope, gorgée d'adrénaline, propulse son bras vers l'arme qui pend à sa ceinture, parvient à s'en saisir.

« SONNY ! »

Dans la confusion générale, le coup de feu éclate.

* * *

Le visage de Phèdre se tort en une moue contrariée. Elle coupe la surveillance et lance le logiciel de destruction, il n'y a plus rien à voir d'intéressant par l'holophone de Pénélope et il est hors de question de risquer de laisser trainer des informations sensibles dessus. Si seulement elle avait été plus prévoyante, elle aurait pu installer des mouchards directement chez la docteur. Elle aurait pu observer l'intrusion des Pirates et la prévenir de ne pas rentrer chez elle. Mais cela ne lui semblait au départ pas nécessaire, et à partir du moment où elle avait reçu le fameux avertissement par sms, ce n'était plus la peine d'y songer, car bien trop dangereux de s'approcher. Cela dit, maintenir une surveillance sur chacun de ses membres serait sans doute trop compliqué, et si l'un d'eux a attiré l'attention sur lui sans le réaliser, elle ne le saura que lorsqu'il sera trop tard. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est espérer que chacun d'eux est suffisamment sur ses gardes. Heureusement, les pirates ne semblent avoir trouvé que Pénélope, apparemment grâce au nom de leur organisation. Elle se demande s'ils ont compris l'allusion. Probablement pas. C'est rageant.

Pénélope était donc bien compromise. Ce sera bientôt le cas du pion qu'elle a placé chez les Snowkids. Elle peut se permettre de perdre la docteur. Avoir des universitaires parmi ses membres est intéressant parce qu'ils peuvent glisser des sous-entendus dans leurs cours et influencer les jeunes esprits. Mais Pénélope n'était pas la seule à tenir ce rôle, et d'autres membres sont largement plus utiles qu'elle ne l'était. À bien y réfléchir, Ludi Circenses s'en tire à bon compte. Cependant, ce ne sera plus le cas si elle perd effectivement la personne en place chez les Snowkids. Personne définitivement bien plus importante que Pénélope.

La chef du Ludi sait qu'elle n'a que peu d'options. Si elle ne réagit pas, les Pirates finiront par trouver ce pion. Or puisqu'elle l'a recruté elle-même, en plus de la priver d'un élément central de son plan, sa découverte l'exposera directement. Il ne lui reste donc plus qu'à sacrifier Lysandre.

D'après la conversation qui lui est parvenue de l'holophone de Pénélope, cette dernière a simplement révélé qu'un membre du Ludi se trouvait dans l'entourage des Snowkids. C'est le cas de son neveu, qui n'a pas manqué d'entrer en contact avec eux, même succinctement. Ce devrait être suffisant pour brouiller les pistes. Être privée des talents de Lysandre sera un coup dur jusqu'à un certain point. Cependant, être débarrassée de son effronterie sera une sacrée libération.

En soupirant, Phèdre sort son holophone.

« _Tatie ! Je te manquais déjà ?_ »

Définitivement, ce sourire ne lui manquera pas.

* * *

Lorsque Phèdre coupe la communication, Lysandre doit bien admettre que sa tante est parvenue à l'énerver. Légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle croit sincèrement qu'elle peut lui demander de se sacrifier pour son organisation ? Cette pensée est tout bonnement risible ! S'il ne se sentait pas aussi insulté de constater qu'elle ne voit aucun inconvénient à se passer de lui pour la suite, il éclaterait de rire de la sentir si certaine qu'il suivra ses consignes. Se faire pincer en installant une bombe puis se droguer à « l'Oblitérateur », cette saloperie obtenue principalement avec du flunitrazépam, pour effacer tous ses souvenirs de Ludi Circenses, très peu pour lui.

Il jette négligemment son holophone flambant neuf sur le lit de son tout nouveau studio. Il n'a pas poussé le vice trop loin. Après tout, le propriétaire d'un bar, aussi populaire soit-il, n'a pas des moyens illimités, et vouloir le saigner à blanc trop vite risquerait de lui laisser se rendre compte qu'il n'a finalement pas tant à perdre. Après tout, si sa gonzesse le plaque, il pourra quand même continuer à se taper sa serveuse tranquille. Mais son logement est tout de même plus agréable que les 9m² qu'il s'était dégotés à l'origine. Il est beaucoup mieux situé, et la vue est plutôt sympa. D'autant que le mur en face de la porte d'entrée est une baie vitrée d'un seul tenant à travers laquelle les lumières du Genèse rayonnent à toute heure. Il aime bien les regarder allongé sur le lit double qu'il a placé à la moitié de la longueur de la pièce unique. Il les trouve presque plus intéressantes que tout ce qu'il peut trouver sur l'holotélé qui trône sur le mur en face de son lit. Ça manque encore un peu de déco, mais il se sent bien mieux installé pour affronter les trois prochaines années. Alors puisqu'il vient d'acquérir un logement digne de ce nom, il est hors de question qu'il accepte de s'en faire déloger si tôt.

Sa tante est une idiote. Ils ont pourtant un bouc émissaire tout trouvé sur place. Alors oui, la négociation risque d'être tendue, mais le jeune homme sourit en pensant aux nombreux arguments – sophistes, mais qui s'en soucie – pour faire valoir sa cause.

Sa décision est prise, ce n'est pas lui qu'on jettera aux lions.

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, souriant, et ramasse son holophone. Confiant, il envoie un message.

 _[Moi] Rendez-vous au bar ce soir._

* * *

« L'un d'eux est proche des Snowkids ? Et vous n'avez pas plus de détails que ça ?

\- Malheureusement non. »

Sur l'écran de communication, Maddox grimace.

« En tant que triples champions du monde de la galaxie, les Snowkids sont déjà surveillés à la limite de la légalité, Blackbones. Et la Technoïde ne peut pas arrêter tous ceux qui les approchent parce que les pirates affirment qu'un terroriste se cache dans leur entourage. À fortiori lorsque lesdits pirates ont supprimé leur source. »

Sonny ne parvient pas à réprimer le mouvement de recul que provoque l'accusation. Il a beau savoir que c'était elle ou lui, ça ne rend pas ce qui s'est passé plus facile à accepter. Et il n'est même pas celui qui a pressé la détente.

« Tâchez juste de les gardez sains et saufs jusqu'à ce que lesdits pirates arrivent sur le Genèse pour se salir les mains. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il coupe la communication. Les informations sont passées, il n'a que faire des reproches de Maddox. Il soupire, las et dévoré par l'inquiétude.

« Bennett, demande-t-il lorsque ce dernier entre dans le poste de pilotage, comment va Artie ?

\- Tu le connais. Toujours aussi souriant et en train de se crêper le chignon avec ce tas de ferraille de maître Coq. »

La réponse lui arrache un grognement. Ce serait plus facile s'il savait ce que pense vraiment son plus jeune membre d'équipage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Corso ? »

Son second hausse les épaules, le visage fermé.

« Le gamin est solide. Et puis on dit que c'est plus facile la deuxième fois.

\- Aussi solide que ça, vraiment ? »

Le regard qu'ils échangent se passe de mots. Corso lui répète toujours qu'Artie est le meilleur menteur de la galaxie. Sonny est persuadé qu'il a raison.

« Je vais aller lui parler, » finit-il par dire.

Il note avec un peu d'amertume le soulagement que cette annonce provoque tant chez Corso que chez Bennett. Comme s'ils pensaient tous deux qu'il ne prendrait pas cette peine.

Le chef des Pirates s'engage dans les couloirs de son vaisseau. De tailles et de formes inégales, ces derniers donnent l'impression au promeneur qu'il se déplace au cœur d'une usine de la Technoïde. Leur plafonds sont parcourus de tuyaux et de couloirs de ventilation qui fournissent chaque aile en oxygène et en eau, ce qui entraine parfois des sons métalliques un peu inquiétants. Cette atmosphère un brin pesante est d'ailleurs renforcée par l'étrange lumière présente. En effet, les couloirs sont éclairés par de surprenantes appliques qui ressemblent à des sabres laser verts qui saillent des murs, mais la lueur verdâtre qu'ils diffusent est accompagnée de fugaces éclats rouges sombres de temps à autres. Alors qu'il venait d'acquérir le Black Manta, de pair avec son statut de chef, Sonny se rappelle qu'il se perdait sans arrêt dans ce vaisseau plus grand qu'il n'y paraît. Aujourd'hui, tandis qu'il aimerait bien se perdre en chemin pour retarder l'entrevue avec Artie, il en connaît le moindre recoin et arrive bien trop vite en cuisine. Il craint de ne pas trouver les mots pour réconforter le jeune homme. Et malgré tout, il espère qu'Artie a effectivement besoin d'être réconforté.

Il passe finalement la porte de la pièce tout en inox, qui donne l'impression d'être plus allongée qu'elle n'est, car habillée de chaque côté par des rangées de placards en hauteur, éviers, fours et autres plans de travail. Artie est en train de faire la vaisselle, sous les reproches incessants de leur cuisinier. Depuis le temps, ils auraient vraiment dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre et renvoyer le robot à ses moteurs, mais en dépit des risques d'empoisonnement accidentels, aucun de ses membres d'équipage n'a jamais souhaité tenter sa chance derrière les fourneaux. Aussi, l'étrange robot volant, aux six bras terminés par divers instruments de cuisine, continue de leur préparer leurs repas.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Sonny !

\- Tout irait bien si tu me fournissais un assistant moins empoté !

\- Je fais la vaisselle ! Comment tu peux dire que je suis empoté dans une situation pareille ? »

En d'autres circonstances, ladite situation pourrait le faire rire. Seulement, il doute que les reproches du cuisinier soient ce qu'Artie ait besoin d'entendre actuellement.

« AZ3, il y a un problème avec le moteur gauche, tu veux bien aller voir ça avec Corso, s'il te plaît ?

\- Comment ? Tu veux que je conserve mes fonctions de mécanicien alors que je dois m'occuper des repas ? C'est de l'esclavagisme !

\- AZ3. »

Le robot continue de rouspéter en quittant la pièce et les deux hommes entendent sa voix mécanique résonner pendant un certain temps dans le couloir. Artie soupire de soulagement en continuant la vaisselle. Il ne le regarde pas vraiment. Sonny se demande s'il essaie d'esquiver la conversation.

« Comment ça va ?

\- Ben je vais pas tarder à craquer et à désactiver la boite de conserve, quitte à mourir de faim.

\- Artie. Comment ça va ? »

Le jeune pirate cesse de sourire, et pour Sonny c'est presqu'un soulagement. Il pose la casserole qu'il était en train de frotter dans l'eau et s'essuie lentement les mains sur un torchon. Lorsqu'elles sont parfaitement sèches seulement, il se tourne vers son capitaine et le regarde vraiment. Ses yeux chocolats lui arracheraient un frisson s'il n'était pas vigilant. Il croit voir ceux qu'il avait le jour où ils se sont rencontrés.

« J'ai tué une femme aujourd'hui. Alors je pense que la réponse à ta question est plutôt évidente. »

Sonny laisse passer quelques secondes avant de répondre, sous le regard scrutateur du métis.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui.

\- Ça t'en sais rien. »

Sonny note que ses mains tremblent légèrement, mais Artie doit s'en rendre compte également puisqu'il les enfonce dans les poches de sa veste verte.

« C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'elle aurait raté son tir. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait même pas du tout su comment se servir de l'arme de Corso. Mais une femme membre d'un groupement qui a déjà plusieurs morts à son actif a pointé une arme mortelle sur moi. Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour me protéger, et tu l'as fait à raison. »

Le jeune pirate le fixe si intensément que Sonny pourrait craindre de prendre feu. Son expression grave lui serre le cœur. Artie ne mérite pas ça. Il ne mérite rien de ce qui lui est arrivé par le passé.

« Je l'ai tuée, Sonny. Elle a passé les derniers moments de sa vie terrifiée, à se haïr pour avoir trahi sa cause, et c'est à cause de moi parce que je n'ai pas hésité à tirer.

\- Il y a des situations où on ne peut pas se permettre d'hésiter. Tu as choisi de protéger ce qui t'étais cher, Artie. Il n'y a rien de répréhensible à ça.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! »

Le cri le surprend. L'expression du jeune homme s'est faite torturée, perdue.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'avais fait une promesse ! Je M'étais fait une promesse ! Et je l'ai brisée sans la moindre hésitation !

\- …Cette promesse, je l'ai exigée d'un garçon de 14 ans qui risquait de considérer que tuer était un acte anodin. Tu n'es plus ce garçon, Artie. Tu as conscience de la valeur d'une vie, tu viens de ME sauver la vie ! À défaut de pouvoir t'assurer que tu as fait le bon choix, crois-moi au moins quand je te dis que tu n'as pas fait le mauvais ! »

Artie ouvre la bouche, comme pour lui hurler qu'il se trompe, mais sa voix semble se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il secoue la tête de façon désordonnée, l'air perdu, cherchant des mots qui ne viennent pas, puis brutalement, il éclate en sanglots.

Le spectacle manque de mettre Sonny en état de choc. Il se force à se reprendre et après un court moment d'indécision, il attire le jeune homme contre lui. Il a conscience d'être ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour le métis. Pour lui qui était responsable de la mort de sa famille, tenir ce rôle était hors de question. Mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à maintenir la distance qu'il a toujours mise entre eux. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'Artie a désespérément besoin d'un modèle vers qui se tourner pour s'entendre dire qu'il n'est pas un monstre.


	31. Chapter 31 : Choc Frontal

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Je suis ravie d'enfin publier ce chapitre. Non, ce n'est pas la fin. C'est le pivot. J'aimerai que ce chapitre marque la moitié de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais il marque en tout cas un changement de situation important. Si vous l'aviez vu venir, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Si ça vous surprend aussi, d'ailleurs ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 :**

 **Choc Frontal**

Anna relit encore une fois ses notes sur la façon dont le corps produit les Fluides. Une chance que toutes les ethnies de la galaxie aient muté depuis l'humain de classe A. Leur fonctionnement est déjà bien assez compliqué, si en plus il devait être différent pour chacune, bonjour la galère. Fatiguée, la jeune femme se demande si ces connaissances lui serviront à l'avenir.

Elle referme son carnet en soupirant. L'entraînement des Snowkids s'est terminé il y a peu de temps, les premiers ne vont pas tarder à finir de se doucher, et donc à débarquer dans la salle commune de l'hôtel. Les croquis du chapitre qu'elle étudie sont un peu trop explicites, elle ne pourra pas faire passer ça pour de la médecine classique, et elle doit rester vigilante. Si elle trouve ce culte du secret stupide, le remettre en question risquerait de lui coûter sa place. Ce qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre.

Peu de temps après qu'elle ait rangé son matériel, Ahito débarque en baillant – elle se demande s'il s'endort sous le jet d'eau, des fois – suivi de près par Devon, Gauvin, Sinedd et Mei. Anna est sûre que les deux derniers ont pris leur douche ensemble. C'est presque surprenant qu'ils en soient déjà sortis.

D'ailleurs, Mei s'étire et déclare tranquillement :

« Je suis crevée.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Déjà qu'Ahito ne garde jamais les yeux ouverts bien longtemps, si toi aussi tu t'endors le show de demain ne sera pas très animé ! »

La diva rit en entendant ça et se laisse tomber à côté d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répond-elle, je compte bien dormir, cette nuit.

\- Une bonne raison d'avoir partagé la douche, alors. »

Sinedd éclate de rire tandis que Mei rougit légèrement.

« Ma chère Anna, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu te trouves un petit-ami.

\- N'y compte pas, je suis mariée à mes études.

\- C'est un défi ? Je suis sûre qu'on peut te trouver un garçon qui les fera passer en second plan…

\- Commence donc par caser les Snowkids célibataires avant de t'occuper de mon cas, tu veux ?

\- Ah mais, eux ils ont besoin de rester en forme sur le terrain !

\- Et moi j'ai besoin de rester en forme derrière mes écrans.

\- C'est moins important, voyons ! »

Anna retourne un sourire un peu crispé à la brune. Moins important. Que le football. On en revient toujours à ça. À chaque fois que la shandahaarienne baisse sa garde, ceux qu'elle est venue à considérer comme de vrais amis malgré sa volonté première lui renvoient leur vision des choses en pleine face. Des fois, parler avec eux lui donne envie de hurler. Mais un jour, tout ça changera. Tant pis si pour cela elle doit les trahir, elle ne fera pas marche arrière.

* * *

Devon traverse en courant les couloirs du Genèse. Il est en retard. Il espère qu'il ne se fera pas trop remarquer.

Lorsqu'il entre comme une furie dans la cabine de l'entraineur, les six personnes présentes tournent des regards curieux vers lui.

« Ben alors ? Tu t'es perdu ? » demande Sinedd en haussant un sourcil.

Le shandahaarien se frotte la nuque en arborant un air gêné, soulagé que Rocket ne fasse pas de remarque. Il a laissé les autres partir devant et a failli rater le démarrage. Heureusement qu'il ne joue pas ce match. Notant le sourire moqueur de sa petite sœur, en poste à côté de Dame Simbaï, il lui signe de ne pas faire de commentaire et va s'installer à côté de Sinedd et Gauvin, désignés comme lui pour être remplaçants.

Porter le maillot des Snowkids lui fait bizarre. Le numéro 14. Au moment de le choisir, Rocket l'avait fait rire en lui interdisant de prendre le 13 tandis que Gauvin recevait le 12. Il n'aurait pas cru le coach superstitieux.

« Pas trop déçus de pas jouer ? soupire le ténébreux, qui semble justement amer.

\- Pas… Pas vraiment, répond Gauvin. Je veux dire, je sais que ce match n'a pas vraiment d'enjeu, mais à choisir, je préfèrerai que mon premier match ne soit pas sur le Genèse. »

Sinedd lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant. On dirait qu'il trouve la déclaration touchante, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de la partager.

« Et toi Dev ? »

Tandis qu'il veut répondre, les deux autres le voient tâter ses poches et échouer à trouver de quoi écrire. Il lève alors un doigt pour demander à ses coéquipiers d'attendre et se dirige vers Anna.

« _Je n'ai pas de quoi écrire sur moi et j'ai laissé mon holophone à l'hôtel. Mais je suis sûr que ma mignonne petite sœur ne va pas me laisser dans le besoin et va me prêter le sien ?_

\- T'as oublié ta tête aujourd'hui ? C'est la possibilité de devoir jouer qui te perturbe comme ça ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- _S'il te plaît !_ »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue tandis qu'elle lui tend l'appareil, un peu interdite, puis retourne s'asseoir sur le banc.

 _Moi j'aurais bien aimé jouer_ ! tape-t-il dans le bloc-note numérique.

« Ta frangine a raison, t'as pas de tête aujourd'hui, » se moque Sinedd.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, la voix de Callie Misty résonne dans la pièce, depuis l'immense écran qui y diffuse les matchs en temps réel.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Bonsoir chers holospectateurs ! Bienvenue pour ce match organisé en soutien aux Lightnings ! Et vu les joueurs présents, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il promet de devenir historique ! »

Finalement, c'est bien une sorte de match All-Star qui va se dérouler. Les triples champions de la galaxie contre une équipe mixte composée de grands joueurs : Kernor des Rikers dans les buts, Lun-Zaera et Woowamboo des Wambas en milieux de terrain, Luur en attaque et Kriin en défense des Xénons, et Zed en défense et Fulmugus en attaque des Shadows, sous la direction d'Artegor Nexus. Décidément, Devon aurait adoré se confronter à ces figures du Galactik Football. Il aurait adoré les écraser sur le terrain.

Enfin, rien ne dit qu'il y serait parvenu.

* * *

Dès le coup d'envoi, Luur ne laisse pas le temps au ballon de s'envoler. Il tire une balle rasante puissante qui prend D'Jok de court et fonce droit vers les buts des Snowkids. Cependant, Luur a déjà fait ce coup, et une fois n'est pas coutume, Ahito s'est forcé à rester bien réveiller pour contrer ce genre de fourberie. Le gardien dégage une quantité impressionante de Fluide pour se jeter sur le ballon et parvient à l'arrêter. Après seulement quelques secondes de jeu, la foule explose dans les gradins et la clameur se propage en une vague presque solide tellement elle est violente, étouffant tous les autres bruits.

Satisfait, Ahito s'accorde une seconde pour reprendre son équilibre puis dégage le ballon sur Mark. Ce dernier part en conduite de balle, désireux de faire monter le jeu. Il dribble Fulmugus puis fait une passe haute sur Tia lorsque Lun-Zeara arrive à sa hauteur. La capitaine utilise son Fluide pour bondir et frappe en utilisant le Souffle pour envoyer la balle sur Micro-Ice, idéalement placé pour tirer. Malheureusement, Zed a anticipé la trajectoire de la balle et se téléporte grâce au Smog pour la récupérer au milieu de sa course. Il commence à remonter le terrain, se servant de son Fluide pour éviter tour à tour Tia et Mark, mais arrivé près des buts, il se heurte au fameux mur de Fluide de Thran qui interrompt sa téléportation, et perd le ballon au profit du défenseur. Thran fait alors une passe longue sur Micro-Ice qui peut cette fois la récupérer sans encombre, Zed n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de se replacer. Cependant, Kriin projette la Fournaise sur lui et le petit attaquant n'a pas le temps d'activer le Souffle pour la contrer : il se trouve figé dans l'espèce de gelée verte. Le Xénon court vers lui, bien décidé à récupérer le ballon, mais c'est sans compter D'Jok qui dépasse Micro-Ice comme une flèche, le ballon désormais en sa possession et n'attend pas pour tirer. Malgré la précipitation, il réussit un poteau gauche rentrant qui lui attire un regard noir de Kernor.

« BUT ! But des Snowkids après cette succession d'actions pro-di-gieuses ! Décidément chers holospectateur, ce match ne vous laissera pas respirer ! »

Dans tout le stade, le slogan des Snowkids éclate avec puissance, toutes les voix des spectateurs mélées pour le scander avec force. D'Jok et Micro-Ice se replacent en se tapant dans la main. Le petit brun libéré de la Fournaise, et bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distancer par son camarade, prend place pour l'engagement face à Fulmugus.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque le ballon s'envole vers le ciel, les deux attaquants bondissent à sa suite, chargés de Fluide. Malgré deux téléportations en série censées lui faire gagner de l'allonge, la détente de Micro-Ice prend le pas sur celle du capitaine Shadows et il envoie le ballon sur D'Jok qui s'est déjà avancé, confiant en son ami. Le rouquin récupère la balle d'un contrôle poitrine puis s'élance vers l'avant. Il lobbe Lun-Zaera et passe à nouveau à Micro-Ice lorsque Woowamboo tente un tacle chargé de l'Esprit d'Ibo. Le ballon traverse le terrain dans sa largeur, déchirant les volutes orangées. Micro-Ice le reprend mais choisit de le passer immédiatement à Tia lorsqu'il voit Zed s'évanouir dans une fumée noire, persuadé que le défenseur va chercher à le lui dérober en réapparaissant. Effectivement, Zed surgit devant lui et est destabilisé en constatant que l'objet tant convoité n'est plus là. Micro-Ice lui adresse un immense sourire qui le perturbe encore un peu plus, et il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque l'attaquant lui passe devant pour rejoindre l'action.

Près des buts adverses, Kriin se jette au sol pour tacler Tia. Sa manœuvre réussit mais lorsqu'il se relève il a la surprise de se retrouver face à Mark qui est également monté soutenir l'attaque. Le milieu de terrain l'empêche de passer, puis parvient à récupérer la balle en le contournant d'un demi-tour sur un pied. Il n'attend pas plus pour tirer. Malheureusement, Kernor déploit son Cri de Métal pour ralentir le ballon et l'arrête ensuite sans la moindre difficulté. Après un sourire moqueur à l'attention de Mark, elle ramène son bras en arrière et envoie un boulet de canon à travers tout le terrain droit sur Luur qui effectue une reprise de volée magnifique et malgré la distance qu'il reste entre lui et les buts des Snowkids, envoie le ballon directement au fond sans qu'Ahito ait le temps de réagir.

Encore une fois, la foule hurle au point de faire trembler les fondations du stade, accompagnée par les exclamations de Callie Misty, qui commente chaque instant du match avec un débit de paroles impressionant.

Les actions se succédent. Les deux équipes jouent le spectacle, les Fluides se heurtent avec fracas et le jeu très ouvert donne lieu à de nombreux mouvements inattendus. Mais passés leur premiers buts encaissés, Ahito comme Kernor font des miracles dans leurs cages et le score reste bloqué à un partout jusqu'à la fin de la première mi-temps.

C'est avec soulagement que les deux équipes rejoignent leur vestiaires au bout des quarante-cinq premières minutes. Les Snowkids se laissent tomber sur les bancs, souriant aux compliments que leur font les trois remplaçants et leur staff technique.

« J'en peux plus ! s'écrie Micro-ice en se renversant sur le banc pour s'allonger.

\- Je le savais, que tu tiendrais pas le rythme, nabot. Rocket, fais-moi entrer !

\- Très drôle Sinedd ! T'as de la chance que je sois un pro, je préfère garder mon énergie pour la seconde mi-temps, mais tu perds rien pour attendre ! »

Le ténébreux a un petit rire en voyant son coéquipier affalé ainsi sur son banc. Il attrape une bouteille pour la lui tendre et Micro-Ice la saisit avec reconnaissance avant de la boire d'un trait.

« Malheureusement, l'équipe adverse n'ayant pas de remplaçants, on ne peut pas effectuer de changements. Mais en tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez fait une super première mi-temps, et contre une équipe composée exclusivement des meilleurs joueurs de leurs équipes respectives. C'est pas rien. »

Les joueurs sourient à leur coach et se congratulent entre eux. La seconde mi-temps sera difficile, mais c'est le cas également pour ceux d'en face.

Tandis que ses camarades se reposent, Thran en profite pour aller voir Anna.

« Alors ? commence-t-il en souriant. Que penses-tu de ton premier match en direct ? »

La shandahaarienne le contemple quelques instants, lèvres pincées.

« Allez, dis-le que t'as adoré ! se moque-t-il gentiment.

\- D'accord, d'accord, voir un match depuis le Genèse Stadium vaut le coup d'œil. Satisfait ?

\- Oui ! Tu vas voir, je parie que tu vas rester captivée jusqu'à la fin.

\- Sauf que je ne verrais pas la fin, rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- T'as déjà oublié ? Je suis missionnée pour ouvrir la salle de gala. Tu sais, celle prévue pour que les quelques spectateurs qui ont payé assez cher puissent vous regarder de plus près manger des petits-fours.

\- …T'es vache. C'est un match de bienfaisance. »

Anna hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas parce que l'argent est récupéré pour une bonne cause que ce qu'elle dit est moins vrai. Ce culte de la personnalité lui paraîtra toujours franchement injustifié, peu importe ce qu'en dira Thran. D'ailleurs, il a l'air un peu contrarié par cette idée.

« Thran ! On y retourne ! »

Il lui adresse un dernier regard sans sourire avant de rejoindre son équipe.

* * *

Anna se dirige, un peu sur les nerfs, vers la fameuse salle de réception du Genèse. La réaction que Thran a eu à ses paroles l'a agacée, mais surtout, ça l'énerve de constater qu'il a raison et qu'elle aurait bien aimé assiter à la fin du match, finalement. Micro-Ice a réussi à marquer un second but mais il reste encore du temps à l'autre équipe pour remonter au score. Elle pensait que ce match l'ennuirait. Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ? Elle peut se raconter que c'est à cause de l'utilisation intensive de Fluides. En plus, ç'a le mérite d'être partiellement vrai, observer cette utilisation en condition de pression réelle est captivant. Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas la seule raison ! Elle s'enthousiasme pour le jeu, elle attend les actions, elle retient son souffle quand le ballon s'approche des buts. Le constater l'énerve au plus haut point.

C'est donc dans cet état de contrariété avancée qu'elle entre dans la fameuse salle de réception où elle ne va pas tarder à voir des imbéciles de fans traiter les joueurs de foot présents comme s'ils étaient les plus grands héros de la galaxie. Insupportable.

Normalement la mise en place aurait dû revenir à D'Jado, mais Zoelin avait l'air de tellement tenir à ce qu'il assiste au match avec sa mère et elle, que Devon avait émis l'idée qu'elle se charge de vérifier que tout serait en ordre avant l'arrivée des invités, quitte à rater les dernières dix minutes. La blondinette avait manqué de lui sauter au cou, et si D'Jado avait rouspété comme quoi il n'aimait pas le football – un homme bien ce majordome – elle avait bien vu qu'il était plutôt content de pouvoir passer toute la soirée avec sa femme et sa fille. Dès qu'il parviendra à se fayer un passage au travers de la foule à la fin du match, il viendra prendre son rôle de coordinateur.

La shandahaarienne soupire et sort la checklist que lui a remise le majordome.

Pendant un temps, elle passe en revue tout ce qu'i vérifier. Quelques minutes à peine avant que les joueurs la rejoignent, tout semble en ordre. Mais subitement, elle entend un drôle de son venir de sous l'une des tables. Une espèce de bip, faible mais strident, légèrement étouffé par la nappe blanche qui la recouvre. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'agenouille et écarte le tissu immaculé. Au début elle ne voit rien, mais elle lève les yeux et voit, fixé sous la table, une espèce de boitier de la taille d'un dictionnaire. Puis elle remarque l'affichage digital chiffré qui défile doucement.

« Anna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

La phrase la fait sursauter, elle tente de se relever brutalement mais se cogne la tête sur la table et a du mal à se dépétrer de la nappe. Lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à se relever, elle remarque les Snowkids au grand complet qui la regarde avec étonnement. Ainsi qu'un peu d'amusement.

Mais au milieu des Snowkids, un homme imposant, en tenue militaire, la scrute d'un air sombre.

« Écartez-vous de la table, mademoiselle, » demande-t-il gravement.

Anna obéit immédiatement, soulagée de penser que cet homme saura probablement quoi faire.

« Je crois qu'il y a –

\- Inutile d'en dire plus. »

La shandahaarienne se tait et le regarde écarter la nappe et s'agenouiller là où elle se tenait auparavant. Inquiète, elle se tourne vers les Snowkids. Elle n'arrive pas bien à analyser leurs expressions, mais ils ont l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Dame Simbaï, faites évacuer le stade s'il vous plaît. La réception est reportée. »

La guérisseuse hoquète de surprise mais ne cherche pas à discuter et sort de la pièce.

« Les Snowkids, rentrez donc à votre hôtel, je vais envoyer des gardes pour vous protéger. Quant à vous mademoiselle. »

Il se relève et vient refermer son imposante main autour de son poignet.

« Vous allez venir avec moi. La Technoïde a quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de certains attentats. »

Sonnée, Anna note du coin de l'œil les visages choqués des Akilliens.

« Mais je –

\- Encore une fois, je vais vous demander de me suivre. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

Peut-être que c'est le stress de la découverte de la bombe. Peut-être que c'est la façon que les Snowkids ont de la regarder comme une paria. Peut-être que c'est la situation qui ressemble étrangement à la fois où les membres du Cercle des Fluides ont emmené son père pour le retourner spolié de l'Étincelle. Anna ne parvient pas à juguler sa panique. Elle commence à se débattre. Mais c'est lorsque l'homme de la Technoïde la force à s'agenouiller qu'elle commet sa pire erreur. Elle déploie son Fluide.

Elle profite de l'effet de surprise pour se dégager et envoie un poing chargé d'Étincelle dans le ventre de l'homme, qui tombe à terre, le souffle coupé.

Haletante, la shandahaarienne se tourne vers ceux qu'elle considère comme ses amis. La peur et la colère qu'elle lit sur leurs traits lui fait l'effet d'une gifle, mais elle reprend espoir lorsque son frère s'approche d'elle.

« Devon ! Devon, tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que c'est ridicule ! Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette bombe, je te le jure ! Je l'ai découverte juste avant que vous arriviez ! Tu me crois, pas vrai ? Tu me crois ? »

Elle débite ses phrases à toute vitesse, terrifiée à l'idée que son frère puisse penser même une seule seconde qu'elle a essayé de tuer ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle a perdu pied suite à ce qu'ils ont vécu. Mais Devon s'approche doucement. Il la laisse parler tout en lui prenant doucement les mains pour défaire la garde qu'elle a inconsciemment adoptée. Puis toujours lentement, il la prend dans ses bras. Elle continue de le supplier de la croire, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis, dans un état second, elle sent confusément que son frère libère son Étincelle. Et elle perd connaissance.

* * *

Allongé sur un canapé, Devon contemple le plafond de la salle commune de l'hôtel, complètement sourd à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Les autres ont insisté pour qu'il ne reste pas seul dans sa chambre. Au milieu des affaires d'Anna. Mais au final, même quand ils sont autour, il est toujours aussi seul.

Le duc Maddox les a contactés ce matin. Le chef de la Technoïde en personne, qui a arrêté Anna il y a trois jours.

Il leur a expliqué que tout la désignait comme membre d'un groupement terroriste. Il n'avait pas donné de détails, et n'avait pas répondu à D'Jok quand celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il pensait toujours les pirates responsables de ce qui s'était passé sur Shandahaar. Devon avait eu envie de le frapper. Ce n'était pas la question du jour. Pour une fois le monde ne tournait pas autour des ennuis du grand D'Jok.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé au duc ce qui lui permettait de prouver la culpabilité d'Anna, la prévenance avec laquelle on lui avait répondu l'avait surpris. Ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de réception ne permettait que de la trouver suspecte. Maddox avait confirmé, à sa question, qu'elle aurait très bien pu paniquer en étant parfaitement innocente. Mais un logiciel espion avait entièrement effacé le contenu de son téléphone portable, et surtout, l'analyse toxicologique avait révélée qu'elle avait été soumise à l'Oblitérateur.

L'interroger ne servait plus à rien. Elle serait envoyée en détention dans une prison de la Technoïde. Du fait de ses liens avec des terroristes, elle ne serait pas autorisée à recevoir de visites. Par contre il pouvait lui écrire. Il devait juste garder en tête que ses lettres seraient lues par les gardiens de la prison.

Devon avait donc passé le reste de la journée allongé sur son lit. Jusqu'à ce que les Snowkids, inquiets, insistent pour qu'il les rejoigne dans la salle commune.

« Dev. Hé, Devon. »

Lorsque l'appel dépasse enfin le marasme dans lequel il est enfoncé, le jeune homme relève la tête et croise le regard soucieux de Sinedd.

« Reste pas comme ça. Te referme pas sur toi-même comme ça. Ça te fera que du mal. On est là pour toi tu sais. »

Il hausse les épaules et se rallonge. De toute façon, les autres ne sont pas tellement mieux dans leur tête que lui. L'atmosphère pesante parle d'elle-même.

« Merde Devon ! »

L'exclamation de D'Jok le surprend. Il se relève encore une fois pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le rouquin, apparemment en colère.

« Je vois pas pourquoi l'idée qu'Anna finisse en prison te met dans cet état !

\- Jok…

\- Non ! Bordel ! Elle a posé une bombe au Genèse ! Comment vous faites tous pour être juste…. Pour ne pas hurler ? On aurait pu tous y rester ! Nous, les invités, les autres joueurs qu'ON avait invités ! Bon sang Mice ! Si elle avait réussi son coup, Zoelin aurait pu mourir ! Alors hors de question que je pleure son départ ! Anna est juste une crevure qui n'a que ce qu'elle méri – »

Le poing de Devon s'écrase sur sa mâchoire avec un craquement désagréable et l'envoie rouler au sol. Sinedd et Thran ont tout juste le temps de ceinturer le shandahaarien avant qu'il ne se précipite sur D'Jok pour le tabasser. Sonné, le rouquin crache le sang qui vient d'emplir sa bouche, au milieu duquel tombe un morceau de dent.

« Devon ! Devon, calme-toi ! tente de le raisonner Sinedd alors qu'il se débat.

\- PUTAIN DEVON ! »

Si ç'avait été n'importe quel autre Snowkids, il aurait continué à lutter pour pouvoir refaire le portrait de ce petit con prétentieux. Sauf que c'est Thran qui a hurlé. Ce simple fait est tellement surréaliste que tous les Snowkids se figent sur place.

« On sait tous que c'est difficile ! On sait tous que t'as qu'Anna au monde, que tu te sens responsable d'elle, et que t'es celui qui souffre le plus de sa trahison ! Mais arrête de croire que t'es le seul à qui elle a fait du mal ! »

Des larmes coulent des yeux du défenseur.

Autour de lui, Micro-Ice a les yeux rouges, Ahito a des cernes comme des pierres tombales et même Mei arbore un teint cireux choquant sur elle.

Le shandahaarien baisse la tête. Sinedd et Thran relâchent leur prise tandis que Tia s'agenouille à côté de D'Jok pour l'aider à se relever. Il croise son regard. Devon réalise que le roux aussi a pleuré. Il se retourne brusquement et sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Personne n'essaie de le retenir.

* * *

« Regardez qui voilà ! »

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir au Genesis Café finalement. Il n'est pas sûr de supporter longtemps ce sourire suffisant.

« Alors beau gosse, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- _Ce qu'il faut pour me bourrer la gueule._

\- Tout de suite ! »

Devon s'installe sur l'un des tabourets qui entourent le bar et descend cul sec le verre que Lysandre lui présente. L'alcool lui brûle la bouche et la gorge mais il fait signe au barman de lui remettre immédiatement la même chose.

« Te mets pas dans un état pareil, énonce tranquillement ce dernier en accèdant à sa requête.

\- _Joker._ »

Joker, le surnom qu'il lui a donné pour pouvoir le désigner en signant. À cause du sourire malsain. À ce signe, Lysandre s'interrompt et attend patiemment la suite, mais ledit sourire ne quitte pas son visage.

« _Si vous manquez à votre parole, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Anna, je vous le ferai payer. Très cher. Tâche de t'en souvenir._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas. On a pris nos précautions. Un de nos membres fait partie des gardiens de la prison. Compte tenu qu'elle n'aura pas à nous craindre nous, ta mignonne petite sœur sera la personne la plus en sécurité de la galaxie. Comme promis. »_

Lysandre semble sûr de lui, avec cette saleté de sourire qui ne faiblit jamais. Devon le scrute dans l'espoir de lui faire baisser les yeux mais c'est peine perdue. Alors il baisse les siens sur son troisième verre.

« _Maintenant dis-moi,_ reprend le barman, moqueur _. Comment tu comptes justifier le fait de me garder à l'œil ?_ _Tu vas me faire passer pour ton confident préféré parce que j'aurais épanché tes larmes après l'arrestation de ta sœur ?_ »

Devon a un petit rire désabusé avant de vider encore une fois son verre cul sec.

« _Je pensais à un lien un peu plus fort que ça._

\- Ah oui ? De quel genre ? »

Le shandahaarien contemple encore une fois le visage insolent qui lui fait face. Ses petits yeux bleus pétillent avec malice, son état a l'air de l'amuser. Et sa bouche, tordue en ce sourire si gênant… D'un geste vif, il saisit le t-shirt de Lysandre et le tire vers lui. Il a tout juste le temps de noter que le sourire s'est légèrement figé à cause de la surprise avant d'écraser sa bouche dessus. Il passe son autre main dans les cheveux gris pour presser un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes et empêcher Lysandre de reculer la tête.

Lorsqu'il le laisse enfin s'écarter, il note avec satisfaction que le sourire a disparu au profit d'une expression de pure surprise.

« _Ça te convient, comme genre ?_ »


	32. Chapter 32 : 2 Ans, 5 Mois, 18 jours

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Comme annoncé la semaine dernière, vous entrez dans la seconde partie de L'Étincelle._

 _Quand j'en étais au stade de l'écriture, j'avais envisagé de publier sous la forme de deux histoires distinctes. Bien que le découpage me semble toujours pertinent, j'y ai vite renoncé, je ne voulais pas que la mention "Complete" apparaisse alors que la partie 1 ne clôturait aucun enjeu._

 _Tout ça pour dire, nous sommes à peu près à la moitié de l'histoire. Alors je vous remercie d'être encore là, et j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 :**

 **Deux Ans, Cinq Mois, Dix-huit Jours**

Lorsque la sonnerie du début de la journée retentit, Anna ouvre lentement son œil valide sur le plafond métallisé. La prison de la Technoïde est entièrement chromée, du montant de son lit étroit à la petite table dont elle dispose, en passant par les éléments de son coin de toilette. La lumière au néon qui filtre de sous la porte de sa cellule fait danser des ombres bleutées sur les murs. La jeune femme se relève doucement pour s'asseoir puis actionne la lumière blanche ancrée dans le plafond. Elle cligne péniblement des yeux pour supporter l'agression lumineuse puis se lève pour aller jusqu'à son petit lavabo. Aujourd'hui est un jour sans douche. Elle sort son matériel de toilette et s'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Ça fait bientôt deux ans et demi qu'elle est enfermée ici. Mais surtout ça fait exactement deux ans aujourd'hui qu'on l'a définitivement drainée de l'Étincelle.

Elle relève la tête pour regarder son reflet. Chaque matin elle s'étonne de ne pas avoir l'air plus mal en point. Ses cheveux sont toujours du même brun chaleureux. Elle n'a pas demandé à les faire couper depuis qu'elle est ici, ils lui tombent désormais jusqu'à la poitrine. Leurs pointes sont abimées, mais pas plus que lorsqu'elle les laissait pousser autant par le passé. Le rouge de son œil gauche n'est pas injecté de sang, sa pupille chocolaté a le même éclat qu'avant. Elle n'est pas plus cernée, pas exagérément plus maigre, les coutures de son œil crevé sont toujours aussi nettes. Pourtant ça fait deux ans qu'elle se sent morte à l'intérieur. Deux ans que le vide laissé par l'Étincelle la ronge. Peu importe ce qui se passera maintenant. Même à supposer que tout s'arrange, elle ne récupérera pas son Fluide, les buts qu'elle s'était fixés sont définitivement inaccessibles.

« Petit déjeuner. »

Un plateau est glissé par le panneau coulissant dans sa porte.

« Merci Marlowe. »

Anna récupère le plateau et le pose sur la table métallique. Elle attrape son bandeau pour masquer son œil gauche et s'assied pour manger. Elle mâche lentement le pain au lait auquel elle a droit et sirote son verre de jus d'orange. Puis elle refait passer son plateau à travers la trappe avant de faire son lit, de nettoyer son évier et de s'habiller de son uniforme bleu gris de détenue. Ensuite, elle s'assied sur la couchette. Il sera bientôt 8h.

Effectivement, la porte de sa cellule ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir. Elle sort au milieu des autres prisonnières, encadrées par leurs gardiennes, de chair ou non. Marlowe lui adresse un sourire de loin. Elle lui en renvoie un, un peu figé. Depuis qu'elle est enfermée ici, la surveillante l'a toujours protégée et lui a évité deux fois de se faire passer à tabac. D'après ce que la shandahaarienne a compris, il est maintenant clair que s'en prendre à elle impliquera des représailles sévères. Anna ne sait pas pourquoi la femme l'a prise sous son aile. Peut-être à cause de son jeune âge. Elle avait 19 ans lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Aujourd'hui elle en a 22. Elle est encore la plus jeune de cette prison, pour ce qu'elle en sait. Pas forcément de beaucoup, cela dit.

Elle sort dans la cour de l'établissement pénitentiaire au milieu de ses camarades. Elles ont une heure de promenade en extérieur, si tant est qu'on puisse désigner cet espace comme cela dans une prison qui flotte au milieu du vide intersidérale. Mais au moins, dans la cour, on peut voir des étoiles.

Anna marche un peu en discutant avec quelques femmes qu'elle a vaguement appris à connaître au fil des mois qu'elle a passés dans ces murs. Au bout d'une heure, à 9h, elles sont rappelées à l'intérieur. La shandahaarienne se rend alors à un cours de self-défense où elle a pu s'inscrire. Les activités ne motivent pas tant de monde de toute façon. Des fois, elle se demande pourquoi elle-même continue d'y aller. Ironiquement, elle n'a jamais aussi été en sécurité. Peu de chance que des joueurs de foot contrariés viennent lui demander des comptes ici. Et puis elle a Marlowe pour veiller sur elle. Ce qui est une chance étant donné qu'elle a toujours été dépendante de son Fluide pour se défendre efficacement. Quoiqu'efficacement ne soit pas le mot adéquat.

À 11h30, leur professeur leur souhaite une bonne fin de journée et Anna regagne sa cellule pour le déjeuner. Comme tous les jours, elle pinaille sur le plat un peu trop en sauce mais bon, ce sera toujours meilleur que le gockam de sa planète natale alors elle mange. À 12h15, les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau pour la seconde promenade de la journée, puis une heure plus tard Anna s'installe à une table de la bibliothèque et lit en silence jusqu'à 18h. Son repas lui est encore une fois apporté en cellule. Elle le mange lentement, en poursuivant sa lecture. Puis elle s'allonge dans son lit et attend la prochaine sonnerie du réveil en essayant de s'interdire de penser.

Ici, toutes les journées se ressemblent. Insipides.

* * *

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Face à lui, Bennett est effondré sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains. Artie essaie de le réconforter, mais son camarade reste hermétique à toutes ses tentatives. Stevens se tord nerveusement les mains à côté, l'air abattu, comme le reste de son équipe d'ailleurs. Équipe à laquelle il manque un membre.

« Tu sais que la Technoïde avait compris qu'on ne se téléportait pas vraiment, » explique l'attaquant.

Sonny hoche la tête.

« À la fin du match amical, ils nous attendaient hors des vestiaires. On s'est éclipsés en passant par le faux plafond, mais cette fois ils avaient prévu le coup. On s'est retrouvés pris entre deux feux en essayant de rejoindre le vaisseau. On a dû sauter en marche, mais Kate s'est pris un tir paralysant. Bennett a voulu faire demi-tour, mais les droïdes ont touché un des moteurs et tenter de la récupérer devenait synonyme de notre emprisonnement à tous. »

La voix de Stevens tremble un peu lorsqu'il termine ses explications. C'est la première fois qu'un de ses joueurs est arrêté. Réaliser que la Technoïde est de plus en plus dure à rouler est un choc pour le footballeur.

Sonny fronce les sourcils. Maddox est décidément une sacrée épine dans son pied. D'autant que depuis qu'il a sauvé D'Jok et les Snowkids il y a de ça deux ans et demi, il ne peut même plus le détester en paix. Depuis cette date Ludi Circenses a encore attaqué trois équipes, les Wambas, les Xénons et les Shadows, et plus rien. Ce silence radio n'a pas aidé à trouver des pistes. L'unique membre qui a été appréhendé, la jeune shandahaarienne, ne peut rien leur apprendre grâce aux effets de l'Oblitérateur, les pirates comme la Technoïde sont donc restés bredouilles. Or, puisque le groupement ne donne plus signe de vie, Maddox n'a aucune raison de limiter sa poursuite des pirates. Kate en fait actuellement les frais.

« Ne vous faites pas de reproches, parfois la meilleure solution est de battre en retraite. Je vais demander à Maria de découvrir dans quelle prison elle est gardée. Dès que nous aurons l'information, nous irons la récupérer. Ne t'inquiète pas Bennett, nous la ramènerons vite. »

Le blond relève la tête. À cause de ses lunettes aux verres rouges, Sonny ne peut qu'essayer de deviner son expression. Cependant, il ne doute pas une seconde qu'il est déterminé à se battre bec et ongles pour récupérer la femme qu'il aime.

* * *

« Bonsoir Anna !

\- Marlowe ? »

La jeune femme se relève de la couchette où elle s'était allongée pour lire. Il est 19h12, elle est rentrée dans sa cellule depuis une heure, et n'est généralement pas sollicitée de la soirée.

« Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai le regret de t'amener une camarade de chambre.

\- Bonjour ! »

Anna reste bouche-bée devant l'apparition. Un fantôme, pense-t-elle avant de se raisonner. La femme qui lui fait face est aussi pâle qu'un cadavre pourtant. Ses cheveux sont également blancs, et elle est plutôt maigre, ce qui renforce l'impression. Même ses yeux sont d'un bleu si clair qu'il donne un effet vitreux. Heureusement, elle a un sourire très chaleureux qui anime son visage.

« Voici Kate. Tâchez de vous entendre, vous allez rester là un bon bout de temps. »

Un bon bout de temps, ressasse Anna, amère.

Marlowe tape un code sur le panneau chiffré situé à l'extérieur de la cellule et un second lit émerge du mur au-dessus de celui de la shandahaarienne, puis elle referme la porte et les laisse seule.

« Enchantée ! »

Kate lui tend une main de porcelaine qu'Anna serre avec circonspection.

« Ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre le lit du haut. »

Elle pose les quelques affaires qu'on l'a autorisée à conserver sur une petite étagère derrière la tête de son lit.

« Et tu es… ? demande-t-elle en grimpant la courte échelle.

\- Anna. »

L'annonce de son nom semble faire un drôle d'effet à sa camarade de chambre puisqu'elle se penche brusquement tête en bas pour la regarder.

« Anna ? Anna Heatshields ? »

La concernée se sent désagréablement mal à l'aise en découvrant que cette Kate a apparemment entendu parler d'elle.

« Oui…

\- Oh. Bon, eh bien, je sais au moins pourquoi tu es là. Ça fait une question gênante en moins à poser.

\- Euh…ok.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Piraterie !

\- Oh. Tu travailles pour le père de D'Jok, alors.

\- Travailler n'est pas vraiment le mot, mais effectivement. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais au courant de leur lien de parenté.

\- Il s'est senti plus ou moins obligé de me le dire lorsque les pirates ont été accusés pour l'attaque de Shandahaar.

\- Alors que c'était ton groupement le responsable. Plutôt cocasse, hein ? »

Anna se crispe. Son groupement. Combien de personnes dans la galaxie pensent qu'elle est effectivement liée à ces terroristes ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'elle a raison de croire qu'ils ont tort ? Si au moins elle avait la réponse à cette dernière question, son quotidien serait infiniment plus supportable.

« Désolée… C'était mal venu de ma part.

\- Aucun souci. Je crois que je vais dormir, maintenant. »

Kate se retient de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'est pas encore vingt heures.

Se retrouver en présence de cette fille qu'ils ont tant cherchée c'est…bizarre. Elle ne ressemble pas à ce qu'elle pensait. En fait elle s'attendait à une personne imbue d'elle-même, mais Anna a l'air toute timide. La pique qu'elle a lancé ne lui a pas échappé par accident. Elle voulait lui faire sentir que les pirates n'avaient pas apprécié de porter le chapeau, et surtout que si elle choisissait de se montrer gentille elle n'en pensait pas moins. La réaction de la shandahaarienne lui a fait regretter. Cette fille ne sait pas du tout où elle en est. D'autant qu'après ce que sa famille a traversé, il n'a sans doute pas été très difficile de profiter de sa fragilité pour la convaincre de s'engager dans une vendetta contre le Galactik Football.

C'est décidé, Kate la prendra sous son aile le temps que Bennett et les autres viennent la sortir de là. Parce qu'ils viendront, et vite, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

* * *

« Je me demande pourquoi tu ne voulais pas participer, tu as un bon coup de crayon ! »

Anna hausse les épaules.

« J'ai juste pris l'habitude de faire des schémas pendant mes études.

\- Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça, j'adore tes volutes. »

La shandahaarienne retourne un sourire à sa camarade de chambre. Elle se sent un peu mieux depuis que la pirate est entrée dans sa vie. C'est une énergie positive. Qui s'est fait un devoir de la forcer à bouger. Les cours de self-defense mis à part, Anna ne cherche pas vraiment à prendre part aux quelques activités mises en place pour les détenues. Mais quand Kate a su qu'un cours de peinture allait avoir lieu, elle l'a pratiquement forcée à s'inscrire.

Leur professeur éphémère a amené une statuette de cheval qui est posée au milieu de la table ainsi qu'un large choix de peinture. Peu inspirée, Anna avait commencé à la reproduire simplement dans ses teintes cuivrées mais un coup de pinceau maladroit avait laissé une grosse bavure rouille sur un côté. L'artiste lui a conseillé d'en tirer parti et la jeune femme a entouré le cheval d'une sorte de brasier relevé de touches de bleu. Le résultat est plutôt intéressant. D'autant qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de rajouter des volutes de Fluides sur ses schémas.

Kate a quant à elle donné naissance à une peinture franchement perchée. Son cheval est fait tout en tâches de teintes vives qui donnent un peu l'impression qu'elle a jeté des petits pots de couleurs sur la toile tour à tour. Anna est d'ailleurs persuadée qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait eu de quoi.

« Dis donc, tu pourrais me retourner la pareille et complimenter mon art ! »

Anna éclate de rire. Kate est un diffuseur de bonne humeur.

« Votre art est fabuleux, Ô grande prêtresse du pinceau.

\- J'aime mieux ça. »

Elles continuent de peindre un moment, Kate relance la conversation de temps à autre, avec elle comme avec celles qui partagent le cours. L'ambiance est plutôt légère. Anna doit bien reconnaître qu'elle passe un bon moment. Pour une fois, elle arrive à se vider la tête de toutes les questions qui la rongent.

Malheureusement, le moment était trop beau pour durer.

Lorsqu'elles se lèvent pour aider au rangement quelqu'un la bouscule violemment et elle entraine son pupitre dans sa chute.

« Hey ! » s'exclame Kate avec colère.

Lorsqu'Anna se relève, les mains pleines de peinture et son tableau ruiné, elle voit que sa camarade de chambre regarde avec fureur une autre détenue. Gwladys. Une Wamba large d'épaule et musclée dont les cheveux châtains sont rasés sur une moitié du crâne. Les poings serrés, elle la fusille du regard, mais l'autre lui retourne un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi, tu penses vraiment à te défendre ? J't'ai pourtant prouvé que sans ton Fluide tu valais que dalle ! »

La shandahaarienne sent des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Gwladys a raison. C'est parce qu'elle a choisi de se défendre qu'on lui a retiré son Fluide. Depuis, ses tentatives d'opposition se seraient très mal terminées sans Marlowe.

« C'est bon Kate, laisse tomber.

\- Laisser tomber ? On allait enfin avoir de quoi décorer !

\- Un problème, minable ?

\- C'est ce que j'allais te demander Gwladys. »

L'ange gardien d'Anna est justement entré dans la pièce pour raccompagner les détenues, avec un timing tellement parfait qu'il frise le complot.

Le ton glacial de Marlowe fait passer la Wamba d'une jubilation sadique a une rage contenue.

« Aucun, madame.

\- Anna ? »

Elle hésite. Marlowe la croirait. Elle l'a déjà crue. Sauf que se reposer sur les gardiennes se payent. Et la Wamba la fixe avec une expression proprement terrifiante. Alors Anna s'écrase.

« Tout va bien. »

Le regard de la gardienne s'attarde sur son œuvre gâchée mais n'ajoute rien et les laisse sortir de l'atelier improvisé pour rejoindre leur cellules respectives.

« C'était quoi, ça ? demande Kate lorsqu'elles sont finalement seules.

\- C'était Gwladys.

\- Très drôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'avais tout de la proie facile. Elle pensait faire ce qu'elle voudrait de moi. Elle avait tort parce que j'avais un Fluide et que je savais m'en servir… »

Sa voix se brise. Plus de deux ans et elle est toujours incapable d'assumer cette perte. Elle se fait violence et ravale ses larmes.

« Après ça, Marlowe m'a protégée. Alors quand Gwladys en a l'occasion elle me le fait payer. Fin de l'histoire. T'en mêler ne fera que t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu choisis de subir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Elle n'osera jamais aller plus loin que ça tant que j'aurai un ange gardien. »

Elle se retient d'ajouter que si elle avait su le prix à payer, elle aurait choisi de subir dès le départ.

« Et les cours de self-defense ?

\- …Je crois que je les prends beaucoup plus pour combattre mes cauchemars.

\- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'écraser comme ça. Dans la vie il faut se battre pour ce en quoi on croit. »

Anna laisse passer un rire désabusé.

« Kate. J'ai perdu tout ce en quoi je croyais il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Alors oublie tes leçons de morale. »

La pirate n'ajoute rien, atterrée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

* * *

« Hey, tu as vu ! s'exclame Kate lorsqu'elles entrent dans la bibliothèque. Il y a déjà une nouvelle activité de prévue ! »

Anna se tourne à son tour vers le panneau d'affichage près du comptoir des bibliothécaires. Effectivement, un papier est nouvellement épinglé dessus. Habituellement, les manifestations sont plus espacées. Ce n'est pas si simple d'organiser des évènements dans les prisons. Intriguée, elle suit Kate qui ne cache son impatience de découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

« Un concert ?

\- C'est génial ! Je vais nous inscrire !

\- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais venir…

\- Moi je te le dis ! »

L'enthousiasme de la pirate arrache un sourire amusé à Anna. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Elle se penche à nouveau sur l'affichette. Apparemment, le groupe qui doit venir joue de la pop. Pas sa musique favorite, mais pourquoi pas. Les Boucaniers En Noir. Un peu pourri comme nom. Elle espère que leur musique est quand même correcte.

« C'est bon, nous sommes inscrites !

\- Toi, quand un truc te tente tu perds pas de temps.

\- Ah mais, c'est que je sais bien que si je ne te mets pas devant le fait accompli tu vas trouver un moyen de te défiler.

\- Si c'est nul tu vas m'entendre.

\- Tu vas voir, la musique de Ben est géniale !

\- Ben ? »

La Pirate lui retourne un sourire en coin qu'Anna ne parvient pas à analyser.

« B.E.N. Le nom contracté du groupe.

\- Oh. Déjà que le nom non contracté est pas transcendant.

\- T'es vache. C'est pas facile de trouver un bon nom.

\- Mais tu les connais ou quoi ?

\- Disons que j'ai déjà entendu quelques chansons. Ne t'inquiète pas, le fait qu'ils viennent est une excellente chose ! »

La formulation paraît un peu étrange à la shandahaarienne. Mais après tout, Kate EST un peu étrange.

« Si tu le dis. Alors ? Quand est-ce que cette excellente chose doit nous arriver ? »

L'albinos lui retourne un regard pétillant.

« Mercredi en quinze. »

* * *

« Ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas plu ! »

Kate n'a pas cessé de répéter cette phrase depuis qu'elles ont quitté le concert. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'en ce qui la concerne elle a adoré.

« Ben c'était…sympa.

\- Sympa ? Anna, tu es désespérante.

\- Oui, eh bien désolée mais je préfère les musiques qui bougent un peu plus et les chanteurs qui mettent plus de puissances dans leur voix. Et ce n'est pas parce que ce chanteur-là te fait craquer qu'on doit encenser sa performance sans discernement. »

La pirate éclate de rire en l'entendant. Elle s'assied à l'envers sur l'unique chaise qui meuble leur cellule, bras appuyés sur le dossier, tandis qu'Anna se pose sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que le chanteur me fait craquer ? poursuit-elle, apparemment ravie.

\- Je t'en prie, tu le dévorais des yeux, c'en devenait gênant.

\- Ah, peut-être, mais avoue qu'il me le rendait bien.

\- Pas faux.

\- Ha ha, je le savais, t'es jalouse !

\- Jalouse ? »

Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre lui fait tourner la tête pour voir leur cellule s'ouvrir sur le fameux chanteur. Anna reste bouche-bée devant l'apparition, et la réaction de Kate ne l'aide pas à reprendre ses esprits. Sans manifester la moindre hésitation, la pirate se lève de sa chaise et se jette au cou du musicien pour l'embrasser à pleine-bouche.

Les yeux écarquillés, Anna se lève à son tour plus ou moins par réflexe, au point de se cogner le crâne sur le lit de Kate. Alors qu'elle pousse un juron à cause de la douleur, une voix sort de nulle part :

« Bon, je sais que vous êtes content de vous revoir, mais faudrait penser à vous bouger… »

Sa camarade de chambre se sépare finalement à regret du chanteur qui lève son poignet, où son holomontre diffuse l'image d'un autre homme.

« C'est bon Artie, on arrive. Où en sont les caméras ?

\- Toujours en boucle sur l'heure précédente. Je vais ouvrir les portes au fur et à mesure, mais tardez pas, les gardes que vous avez assommées risquent d'être retrouvées.

\- Bien reçu. »

L'homme éteint son holomontre et prend la main de Kate avec sourire béat.

« Je suis tellement content de te retrouver. Rentrons.

\- Juste une seconde. »

La Pirate se tourne alors vers Anna qui est restée debout immobile au milieu de la pièce, complètement perdue quant à la conduite qu'elle devrait adopter.

« Anna ? Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Qu…quoi ? »

Du coin de l'œil, la shandahaarienne note que le chanteur a l'air tout aussi choqué qu'elle par la proposition.

« Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il, l'air contrarié.

\- Je me porte garante pour Anna, Ben. En tant que pirate, j'ai le droit d'introduire un nouveau membre auprès de Sonny. »

Il se mordille la lèvre mais n'émet pas d'autre opposition.

« Alors ? Anna ? »

Il faut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour qu'elle retrouve l'usage de la parole. S'enfuir. Quitter cette prison. Ça ne peut pas être réel.

« Je… Mais… Je croyais qu'après ce qui s'était passé… »

Kate sourit doucement devant son hésitation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour le passé. Devenir un pirate, c'est s'accorder une seconde chance. »

Devenir un pirate.

Anna saisit la main que Kate lui tend.


	33. Chapter 33 : Évasion

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Comme vous avez pu le constater dans le chapitre précédent, nous avons fait un bond dans le temps. Je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi je considère que le chapitre 31 marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire._

 _Durant le laps de temps écoulé depuis l'arrestation d'Anna, plusieurs évènements ont évidemment eu lieu. Certains seront évoqués, certains seront relatés plus en détails, mais ils ne valaient pas la peine à eux seuls que je déroule ces deux ans et demi. Ce qu'il faut retenir maintenant, c'est qu'il ne reste plus que neuf mois avant la prochaine Cup._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 :**

 **Évasion**

« Artie ?

\- Je déverrouille la porte. »

Kate ne lâche pas la main de celui qui est plus que certainement son petit-ami. Ils marchent côte-à-côte d'un pas vif, suivis de près par Anna. Cette dernière s'étonne de n'avoir encore croisé aucune gardienne. Les pirates ont apparemment très bien préparé leur coup. Mais quand même, avancer comme ça dans les couloirs métalliques de la prison sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle lui paraît trop simple.

Face à eux, un bourdonnement accompagné d'un claquement signale l'ouverture de la porte qui marque l'extrémité de l'aile de résidence dans laquelle Kate et elle ont vécu.

« Attendez ! »

Les deux Pirates s'immobilisent si brusquement qu'Anna manque de leur rentrer dedans.

« Désolé, j'ai foiré mon coup, une garde a entendu le bruit. Elle va ouvrir la porte.

\- Elle est seule ?

\- Ouaip. »

Le chanteur – Ben ? – se recule d'un pas, et toujours sans le lâcher, Kate se place légèrement derrière lui. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur une surveillante circonspecte, cette dernière a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise avant de faire les frais d'un coup de pied fouetté en plein visage. Le simple fait d'en être témoin fait grimacer Anna, mais force est de reconnaître que la manœuvre est efficace puisque la victime tombe au sol sans connaissance.

« D'autres dans le coin ?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, mais vous allez devoir passer devant la salle commune des gardes pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle. Laissez celle-là dans un coin de la pièce, une fois que vous nous aurez rejoints elles auront d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Anna se demande de quoi parle l'homme de l'holomontre mais renonce à poser la question. Pour l'instant c'est eux qui ont d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Ravi de le savoir, mais comment on se débrouille pour passer devant cette salle commune, petit génie ?

\- Heu…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Non, attends ! Kate n'a qu'à piquer les fringues de la gardes que tu viens d'assommer. Elle se fera passer pour ton escorte et le tour est joué.

\- Et on laisse la gamine derrière, c'est ça ?

\- La gamine ? Quelle gamine ? »

Le chanteur lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Évidemment, l'autre n'a pas entendu l'offre de Kate. Anna se sent soudain brûlante. Ils prennent des risques supplémentaires pour lui permettre de s'enfuir avec eux. Ce serait plus simple pour eux de simplement l'abandonner à ce niveau.

« Ok, je vais passer cet uniforme. Ben, toi et moi on va entrer dans cette salle commune, et je compte sur ton charme naturel pour détourner l'attention de l'extérieur. Anna, pendant ce temps tu traces tout droit et tu rejoins Artie et les autres dans la salle de contrôle. Artie, une fois cette salle commune passée, c'est la porte au bout du couloir, c'est ça ?

\- Heu… Oui. Oui oui. »

La pirate n'attend pas plus et se met sans complexe en sous-vêtements tandis que le chanteur commence à retirer l'uniforme de la surveillante inconsciente.

« Kate… commence Anna. Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir prendre ce risque ? Tu ne me dois rien…

\- Ne dis pas de sottises. À partir du moment où tu as accepté mon offre, tu es devenue une pirate. Et on n'abandonne pas les nôtres. »

La shandahaarienne est plus touchée qu'elle l'aurait pensé par ces paroles. Elle ouvre la bouche sans trop savoir quoi répondre, mais le chanteur temporise avec un sourire en coin.

« Attends l'approbation de Sonny avant de lui dire des choses pareilles. »

Si l'albinos hausse les épaules en riant, apparemment persuadée de la réponse positive de son capitaine, Anna est subitement plutôt inquiète de savoir que son destin repose entre les mains du père de D'Jok…

« Ok, allons-y. Attends qu'on soit entrée et marche sans te presser. »

Anna acquiesce et les regarde s'avancer avec une boule au ventre. Si l'évasion de Kate échoue à cause de sa présence, elle ne se le pardonnera pas. Elle les voit avec angoisse entrer dans la salle commune et se met en chemin à son tour. Ses jambes sont lourdes et sa tête bourdonne. Ça ne marchera jamais. Quelqu'un va forcément la voir passer.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à hauteur de la pièce, vitrée sur le couloir, d'où le danger, s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour observer l'intérieur est une véritable torture. Mais puisqu'elle n'entend pas de cris ou de coup de feu, ça doit vouloir dire que Kate et son petit-ami s'en sortent. Alors elle continue de marcher d'un pas assez peu naturel et ne se remet à respirer qu'après avoir complètement dépassé les vitres.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui paraît beaucoup trop long, elle pose la main sur la poignée de ce qui doit bien être la salle de contrôle et ouvre la porte. Pour se retrouver avec le canon d'un pistolet braqué sur sa tempe.

« Wow wow wow ! Du calme Frost ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est ni un droïde ni une garde ! »

La shandahaarienne voit avec soulagement le canon de l'arme se baisser. Un rapide tour des lieux lui apprend qu'en plus de celui qui a failli lui tirer dessus – et qui était, si elle ne se trompe pas, le batteur du groupe –, sont également présents le second guitariste et un homme plus jeune. Celui qui vient de prendre sa défense, d'ailleurs. Un métis, à l'air beaucoup plus engageant que les deux autres.

« Anna, c'est ça ? demande ce dernier.

\- Artie ? »

Il acquiesce avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais où en sont Kate et Bennett ? »

Bennett et non pas Ben, donc.

« Pas vraiment, mais quand je suis passé devant la salle, tout avait l'air calme…

\- Ok, on va leur laisser une dizaine de minutes avant de s'inquiéter. »

Il tâche d'avoir l'air détendu, mais Anna note qu'il serre et desserre machinalement les poings. Elle se demande si c'est la première fois qu'il doit faire évader ses camarades d'une prison de la Technoïde.

Derrière lui, une grande console de commandes doit contrôler tout ce qui se passe dans la prison, à commencer par les caméras de surveillance, dont les images sont retransmises sur les murs de la pièce. Avec un frisson désagréable, elle se rend compte que la distribution des plateaux repas a commencé.

« Ils vont bientôt voir que nous ne sommes plus dans notre cellule, signale-t-elle sans trop savoir si elle apporte vraiment une nouvelle information.

\- Je sais, soupire le métis. Le timing était ric-rac dès le départ et ce genre de mission a toujours des imprévus. Mais pour l'instant, l'important c'est qu'on tient cette pièce. »

Il fait un mouvement de tête machinal vers l'un des coins et la shandahaarienne découvre avec stupeur un tas d'au moins cinq droïdes plus qu'amochés. Définitivement, les pirates ne sont pas à sous-estimer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Encore une fois, le batteur réagit au quart de tour, mais il baisse son arme bien plus vite que lorsqu'elle est entrée.

« Ravi de te revoir Kate.

\- Moi aussi Frost ! Tirons-nous vite d'ici. »

Le métis adresse un sourire rayonnant à l'albinos avant de se pencher sur un drôle d'appareil branché sur la console. Il pianote quelques instants sous le regard confiant de ses camarades et celui intrigué d'Anna.

« Toutes les portes qui mènent au hangar de sortie sont déverrouillées, et d'ici une minute, toutes celles des cellules vont s'ouvrir. Ça devrait suffisamment faire diversion pour qu'on ait le temps d'embarquer. »

Après un rapide coup d'œil jeté dans le couloir, le jeune homme sort de la salle de contrôle et les mène dans les couloirs à l'aide d'un boitier qui transmet une carte électronique de la prison. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'une alarme stridente résonne de là d'où ils viennent. Malheureusement, cette alarme est bientôt accompagnée de bruits de pas précipités.

« Et merde ! s'écrie le batteur lorsque le premier tir fuse entre eux. Pourquoi ils sont déjà là ?

\- Ils ont dû ouvrir la porte de notre cellule avant que la diversion commence ! » répond Kate.

Le petit groupe de pirates forcent leurs poursuivants à se mettre à couvert en tirant à leur tour. Heureusement, seuls une garde et trois droïdes sont sur leurs talons, le reste des effectifs probablement trop occupé avec les autres détenues.

« Arrête tes conneries Anna ! hurle la garde en tirant sur l'un des pirates.

\- Marlowe ? hoquète la shandahaarienne.

\- Rends-toi ! Rendez-vous tous et on pourra régler tout ça en douceur ! » crie-t-elle de plus belle.

Mais le guitariste et Bennett tirent des charges puissantes sur les murs et la fumée résultante de la petite explosion leur permet de prendre le large sans que leurs poursuivants ne puissent réagir.

« Gantz ! crie Frost dans son holomontre. Fait chauffer les moteurs, ça va être un départ en catastrophe !

\- Comme d'habitude, quoi… » répond l'hologramme, apparemment pas spécialement stressé.

Ils passent en trombe une autre porte et débouchent enfin dans le hangar où stationnent les vaisseaux. Sans marquer aucune hésitation, le métis court en direction d'une navette de la Technoïde, les autres pirates sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils sont assez proches, leur véhicule bouge et commence à s'écarter du quai, la trappe d'embarquement ouverte sur deux hommes qui leur crient de se presser. S'ils veulent s'enfuir, ils vont devoir sauter. Anna a bien l'impression qu'elle est la seule à trouver ça dingue.

Terrifiée, elle s'interdit de réfléchir davantage et bondit aux côtés des autres. Pendant un instant horrible, elle réalise que sa détente n'est pas suffisante, qu'elle va rater le vaisseau, mais l'un des deux hommes qui semblaient les attendre, brun, large d'épaule, au physique d'ours et à l'œil gauche masqué par une lentille externe bleu, se précipite en avant et la saisit à bras le corps pour la tirer à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à le remercier, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et demande d'un ton bourru :

« Bon sang, mais qui t'es toi ? »

C'est Marlowe qui donne cependant la réponse en premier :

« ANNA ! TU COMMETS UNE GRAVE ERREUR ! »

La shandahaarienne se retourne vers le quai qui n'est pas encore suffisamment éloigné pour les mettre hors de portée de tir et croise le regard furieux de Marlowe qui fait pourtant signe aux droïdes d'arrêter les tirs. Cependant, c'est ce qui arrive derrière la garde qui l'interpelle :

« MARLOWE ! DERRIÈRE TOI ! »

Les autres surveillantes ont apparemment complètement perdu le contrôle de l'émeute causée par l'ouverture des portes et une foule de prisonnières s'engouffre dans le hangar. Anna réalise avec horreur que beaucoup d'entre elles vont vouloir régler leur compte avec son ange gardien. Apercevoir Gwladys en tête de course ne fait que la glacer un peu plus.

« Kate ! Marlowe va se faire tuer ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

\- Hey morveuse, commence l'homme qui l'a sauvée, t'as déjà rien à faire ici alors évite d'exiger qu'on prenne encore plus de risques. »

Désespérée, Anna alterne entre les pirates et Marlowe qui a maintenant tourné son arme vers la marée vengeresse qui s'avance vers elle – et vers les vaisseaux stationnés dans le hangar. Elle ne peut pas la laisser se faire tuer. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour elle. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose pour convaincre les pirates de l'aider. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi…

« Vous voulez trouver Ludi Circenses, non ? Marlowe est votre meilleure piste ! »

Sept regards interloqués la dévisagent.

« Pour vous ça ne fait aucun doute que j'en suis membre, non ? Alors vous ne pensez pas que c'est la raison pour laquelle Marlowe m'a toujours donné un traitement de faveur ?

\- …Elle voulait peut-être simplement t'aider, tempère Kate, somme toute confuse.

\- Alors dans ce cas je peux encore moins la laisser se faire tuer ! »

Ils ne vont pas mordre à l'hameçon même s'ils sont troublés, se dit Anna, dépitée.

« Bon. Bon, d'accord.

\- Quoi ? Non, Sonny, ne fais pas… ! Bordel ! »

Le second homme qui les attendait, un blond aux yeux creusés habillé en rouge, vient de sauter sur l'un des holoscooters harnachés dans la soute pour foncer vers le quai, ce qui semble profondément énerver le premier. Tous se précipitent vers l'ouverture pour le regarder avec angoisse foncer en direction de la foule hurlante. Il descend les deux droïdes aux côtés de Marlowe et saisit la garde dès qu'il en a l'opportunité pour la jeter en travers de son véhicule avant de retourner vers le vaisseau, pied au plancher, en tirant au hasard derrière lui.

« Gantz ! On dégage ! Maintenant ! »

Frost écrase la main sur la fermeture de la soute, que l'holoscooter passe en trombe au même moment avant d'éviter de justesse de s'écraser sur la paroi opposée, tandis qu'une violente secousse se répercute dans l'habitacle, envoyant Anna au sol, signe que leur pilote vient de passer en hyperespace.

« Kate. Fais-moi plaisir. Ne te fais plus jamais arrêter.

\- À tes ordres Corso ! »

L'albinos retourne un sourire rayonnant à celui qui s'appelle donc Corso et qui se masse l'arête du nez, apparemment à bout de nerfs.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Avec surprise, Anna constate que c'est à elle que s'adresse le jeune métis, qui lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Heu, oui. Oui, merci… Artie.

\- Un peu corsée comme première expérience sur le terrain, pas vrai ? demande-t-il gentiment.

\- Comme première… ? Ok, est-ce que vous allez enfin nous expliquer ce qui se passe à Sonny et moi ? Qui est cette gamine ? »

Au fond de la soute, ledit Sonny relève Marlowe et l'amène vers les autres en la tenant par le bras. La gardienne n'a pas vraiment l'air ravie de se trouver au milieu des pirates, bien qu'elle ait échappée à une expérience assez désagréable.

Devant les interrogations des deux hommes, Kate lâche enfin la main de son petit-ami pour venir prendre une Anna complètement déboussolée par les épaules.

« Sonny, Corso, je vous présente Anna Heatshields ! Je me porte garante pour elle et demande à en faire une recrue ! »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'annonce ne fait pas plaisir à ceux à qui elle s'adresse.

« Anna… ? T'es sérieuse ? demande Corso.

\- Évidemment. »

Le pirate en reste sans voix. Celui habillé en rouge se tourne vers elle sans sourire, la main toujours fermement serrée autour du bras de Marlowe. Anna se retient d'avaler sa salive devant son expression fermée.

« Kate. Cette fille a tenté de tuer D'Jok. »

La shandahaarienne se sent devenir écarlate. Sonny. Sonny Blackbones. C'est donc lui le fameux chef des pirates. Qui, comme le reste de la galaxie, la considère comme une meurtrière en puissance sans lui laisser la moindre opportunité de se défendre.

« Beaucoup d'entre nous ont fait pire que de poser une bombe qui n'a pas explosée avant que tu les acceptes comme pirates et tu le sais très bien, rétorque l'albinos. De plus, tu sais ce qu'elle a traversé. »

Anna se tourne brusquement vers Kate en entendant ça. Il sait ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais la pirate poursuit sans lui prêter attention.

« Tu sais qu'elle n'a plus aucun lien, ni même aucun souvenir d'en avoir eu, avec Ludi Circences. Tu vas vraiment lui refuser une seconde chance juste parce que son histoire a un rapport avec D'Jok ? »

Fiévreuse, Anna ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre avec angoisse le verdict du capitaine. Son expression est proprement effrayante. Elle préfère ne pas penser à ce qui va se passer si sa réponse est négative.

« Très bien. Si tu te portes garante je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Merci. »

Le soulagement est si intense qu'elle croit un instant que ses jambes ne vont pas la porter. Elle est libre. Après plus de deux ans et demi, elle est libre.

« Et maintenant à nous, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers une Marlowe furieuse. Artie, tu as tes gadgets ?

\- Hein ? Heu, oui, toujours. »

Le métis sort un boitier étrange d'une des poches de son large pantacourt vert.

« Si elle ment je le saurai. »

Anna réprime un sourire. Tant mieux, comme ça ils pourront laisser partir son ange gardien rapidement.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Avez-vous un rapport avec l'organisation terroriste Ludi Circenses ? »

Le bras toujours serré dans la poigne du chef des pirates, Marlowe lui jette un regard noir sans répondre. Puis brusquement, trop brusquement pour que qui que ce soit ait le temps de réagir, elle tire un pendentif en forme de sphère de son col, le fourre dans sa bouche et un craquement résonne dans l'habitacle. Elle a juste le temps d'adresser un sourire triomphant au chef des pirates avant que son visage ne se lisse totalement.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? De l'Oblitérateur ? Marlowe, avez-vous un rapport avec Ludi Circenses ? RÉPONDEZ !

\- Avec… quoi ? »

Artie laisse échapper un sifflement contrarié tandis que Sonny lâche sa prisonnière pour donner un coup de poing dans le mur.

« MERDE ! »

Les pirates échangent des regards consternés, énervés et déçus alors que Marlowe semble désormais plus apeurée qu'enragée. Mais Anna ne remarque rien de ça. De l'Oblitérateur. Marlowe a pris de l'Oblitérateur pour échapper aux questions des pirates. Marlowe avait un rapport avec Ludi Circenses. Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse finalement. Ce n'était pas…

Autour d'elle tout devient noir.

* * *

Un peu sonnée, Anna ouvre les yeux sur un plafond aux reflets métallisés verdâtres. La lumière lui semble d'abord très bizarre, puis elle réalise que l'endroit où elle se trouve est éclairé à sa droite par une paroi lumineuse jaune pâle, à sa gauche par des néons rouges sombres, au plafond et devant elle par d'étranges appliques bleues électriques qui jaillissent des murs. Elle s'assied péniblement sur la couchette où on l'a allongée et observe qu'elle se trouve dans une petite cabine individuelle.

« Hey. Ça va ? »

Au son de la voix, elle tourne la tête sur sa gauche et découvre Artie assis devant une petit table, un hololivre à la main.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- T'es tombée dans les pommes. »

Anna grogne en se frottant le front. C'est vrai. Marlowe. L'Oblitérateur.

« Je sens que je vais faire une pirate extraordinaire. »

Elle entend Artie rire et lui retourne un sourire un peu pâle.

« Bah, se faire tirer dessus c'est jamais facile. Et pour une première fois, t'as été gâtée. C'est normal que tu réagisses un peu violemment.

\- Je suppose…

\- Pas convaincue ?

\- C'est pas ça… C'est juste que… »

Le jeune homme hausse les sourcils dans une interrogation muette pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

« Quand j'ai dit que Marlowe devait avoir un lien avec Ludi Circenses, je n'y croyais pas une seconde. Je voulais juste vous pousser à aller l'aider. Jusqu'à ce moment, je… Je ne croyais vraiment pas en être membre. C'est la première fois que je me dis sérieusement que c'est peut-être vrai. Je veux dire, évidemment que j'ai déjà envisagé le fait que ça le soit mais… Jamais au point de m'en convaincre… »

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tous ces morts dont la Technoïde lui a parlé pendant ses interrogatoires, elle en est responsable, finalement.

« Tu dois me trouver hypocrite…

\- Je ne sais pas… Là tout de suite, tu penses quoi de leurs actes ?

\- Je ne les comprends pas ! C'est ça le plus rageant ! J'ai le Galactik Football en horreur tu sais ! Mais j'ai toujours pensé que pour faire changer la situation il fallait faire les choses bien, et tant pis si ça prend plus de temps ! Je voulais m'attaquer au cœur du problème, faire changer les règles, mettre le Cercle face à ses propres contradictions et réformer l'utilisation des Fluides, et tant pis si je devais y passer ma vie ! Mais tout ça, tous mes buts, au final ce sont juste des chimères implantées dans ma tête par une drogue, pour remplacer le fait que j'étais prête à poser des bombes et à tuer des gens pour mes idées ! Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu penser comme ça ! »

Elle serre les dents et se force à respirer calmement. À côté d'elle, le pirate n'ajoute rien. Elle aimerait qu'il la croit simplement, mais il n'a aucune raison de le faire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ton appareil te dit ? » demande-t-elle doucement, au bout d'un court moment.

Artie tressaille légèrement.

« Tu t'en étais rendue compte ? »

Anna hausse les épaules sans le regarder.

« C'est simplement logique que vous preniez vos précautions. »

Il sort le boitier qu'il avait brandit devant Marlowe de sa poche et regarde l'écran.

« Mon appareil dit que tu es digne de confiance, » déclare-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Anna laisse échapper un rire amer. Même elle ne se fait plus confiance, à l'instant présent.

« Hé, Anna ? Sonny a accepté, tu sais. Maintenant que j'ai une preuve de ta bonne foi, il n'y a plus de réserves, tu es des nôtres, peu importe ce que tu as pu faire avant. Devenir un pirate, c'est –

\- S'accorder une seconde chance. Il paraît, oui. »


	34. Chapter 34 : Gages et Engagements

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Vous l'aurez compris, avec Anna chez les pirates, nous allons encore plus régulièrement passer chez eux. Mais rassurez-vous, les Snowkids ne sont jamais loin, et même s'il s'en passe des choses, en deux ans et demi, ils restent fidèles à eux-mêmes. Bonnes retrouvailles._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 :**

 **Gages et Engagements**

Lysandre fait nerveusement craquer ses doigts. Quelle est la meilleure conduite à avoir ? Doit-il tenir sa langue ou au contraire prendre les devants ? Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça se produise juste au moment de sa venue sur Akillian ? Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait pu prétexter des communications trop dangereuses, mais là, quelle excuse il peut se trouver ?

Il y a deux jours, Phèdre l'a averti que cette emmerdeuse d'Anna s'était évadée avec les pirates. Leurs espions au sein de la Technoïde n'ont pas accès à beaucoup d'informations, mais évidemment celle-là il a fallu qu'ils en aient connaissance. Et maintenant il doit décider d'en faire part ou non à Devon.

Déjà, lorsque le shandahaarien a appris que sa sœur avait été drainée de son Fluide il a complètement pété les plombs, et Lysandre a eu un mal de chien à le retenir de tout foutre en l'air. Alors il flippe vraiment de découvrir sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra qu'elle est maintenant perdue dans la nature avec des criminels notoires. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il fermerait sa gueule. Le problème c'est cette Dame Simbaï. C'est elle qui l'a averti de la suppression de Fluide, et il ne peut pas exclure qu'elle l'avertisse également de la disparition.

Ennuyé, il profite à peine de l'approche de la planète. En temps normal, la géante de glace lui aurait fait regretter de ne pas pouvoir prendre une photo correcte à travers le hublot de la navette, avec sa croute de givre craquelée et ses reflets irisés, mais là il n'a vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il soupire tandis que son voyage approche de la fin. Si seulement la prochaine Cup pouvait déjà être là. Mais non. Il lui reste neuf mois de comédie à tenir. À tenir ce crétin de shandahaarien instable. Il ramasse son sac tandis que la navette s'arrime au quai et dépasse sans complexe les personnes déjà plus ou moins attroupées. Bah, trop tard pour s'en faire. Il s'en sortira. Il s'en sort toujours.

Son habituel sourire légèrement malsain de nouveau plaqué sur le visage, il s'avance sur la passerelle de débarquement.

* * *

« Mais où a bien pu passer Nina ? Vraiment, je me demande… »

Micro-Ice tourne dans le salon, un air faussement contrarié sur le visage, sous le regard rieur de Zoelin.

« Tu sais où est passée Nina, toi ?

\- Noooon, je ne sais pas où est passée Nina. »

Des gloussements enfantins s'échappent de derrière un rideau au bas duquel on peut parfaitement apercevoir deux petits pieds dans des chaussettes jaunes.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… sous le canapé ? »

Il se jette par terre pour regarder sous le meuble où est assise Zoelin en disant cette phrase et fait redoubler les gloussements d'intensité.

« Hum. Pas sous le canapé. Alors peut-être…derrière la lampe ? »

Il bondit en direction de l'imposante lampe sous l'abat-jour duquel Nina s'est effectivement cachée plus tôt.

« Pas derrière la lampe… »

Zoelin observe le manège son petit-ami, amusée. Ce dernier se rapproche nonchalamment de la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils pour singer un air de réflexion intense.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul endroit… derrière le rideau ! »

Avec une exclamation triomphante, il dévoile l'adorable petite fille qui se cachait derrière le tissu sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder où en étaient les recherches. Celle-ci pousse un cri strident qui se transforme bien vite en rires incontrôlés alors qu'elle fonce entre les jambes du petit brun pour s'enfuir. Tandis qu'elle se met à courir dans la pièce, ses courtes couettes châtain clair rebondissent sur ses épaules. Son sourire enfantin fait encore davantage ressortir la rondeur de ses joues et ses yeux vert clair pétillent de ravissement tandis que Micro-Ice s'élance à sa suite.

« Cours Nina ! s'exclame Zoelin. Il va t'attraper !

\- Oh que oui je vais t'attraper ! Et quand je t'aurai attrapée, je te mangerai toute crue ! »

Il piétine un temps derrière la petite fille de deux ans et demi, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis après quatre tours de canapé, il passe ses bras autour d'elle et se met à la couvrir de bisous tandis qu'elle se tortille dans tous les sens pour lui échapper.

« Zolin ! Zolin ! Au secours !

\- Quelle petite fille appétissante ! Miam miam ! Je me régale !

\- Eh bien, on s'amuse bien, ici.

\- Aarch ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Je n'étais pas du tout en train d'essayer de manger Nina !

\- Papa ! »

La fillette s'extirpe des bras de Micro-Ice, qui la laisse cette fois-ci partir en faisant tout de même mine de la retenir une dernière fois, et se jette sur son père.

« Ne t'inquiète pas poupette, papa va te sauver du grand méchant Micro-Ice ! »

La formulation a raison du sérieux déjà bien entamé de Zoelin qui pouffe de rire et essuie un regard faussement trahi de son petit-ami. Il faut dire que même maintenant qu'il a vingt-trois ans, il est toujours assez petit. Mais il est tellement adorable comme ça…

« Micro-Ice, quelle cote ! plaisante Adim en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, répond Zoelin. Je vais finir par être jalouse.

\- Tu peux, Nina est bien plus mignonne que toi ! se moque son petit-ami en lui tirant la langue.

\- Peut-être, mais elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi, rétorque la blonde.

\- Arg, touché ! Mais Aarch dira un mot en ma faveur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sûrement pas. Nina est effectivement beaucoup trop bien pour toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi trouvez-vous si drôle de me briser le cœur ? »

Aarch éclate d'un grand rire. La vie serait décidément bien triste sans ce trublion de Micro-Ice.

« Merci de vous être occupé d'elle. Norata et Kira avait besoin d'un coup de main pour les derniers arrangements, et malheureusement les parents de Tia n'arrivent que tard ce soir.

\- Pas de soucis, je crois que Micro-Ice s'est découvert une passion pour les enfants.

\- Je m'entraine, c'est tout ! J'ai bien l'intention de devenir le meilleur des papas, plus tard ! »

La déclaration fait rougir la blondinette. De temps en temps, son petit-ami annonce qu'il a ce genre de projets juste comme ça, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Des fois, elle n'en revient pas de la certitude avec laquelle il envisage l'avenir. Elle espère que tous ses projets se réaliseront.

« Allez Nina, dis au revoir à tonton Micro-Ice et tatie Zoelin. »

Toujours perchée dans les bras rassurants de son père, la fillette agite la main en direction des deux jeunes gens :

« Au revoir Mico-Isse, au revoir Zolin.

\- Au revoir Nina.

\- À demain petite princesse ! »

Micro-Ice l'embrasse sur ses deux joues rebondies avant de prendre la main de Zoelin pour sortir de chez Aarch et Adim. Malgré le froid d'Akillian auquel elle est peu habituée, la blondinette laisse sa paume dans celle de son petit-ami tandis qu'il l'emmène vers chez sa mère, où ils logent pour le weekend. Depuis plus de deux ans maintenant ils vivent une relation à distance parfois un peu dure à supporter mais à laquelle ils n'envisageraient pour rien au monde de mettre fin. S'ils essaient de se voir régulièrement les weekends, ni la profession de Micro-Ice ni les études de Zoelin ne sont très conciliants avec eux.

« Dis Micro-Ice…

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu veux combien d'enfants ? »

* * *

« _Ma petite sœur a fait quoi ?_ »

Ça commence, soupire Lysandre.

Il a préféré ne pas annoncer la nouvelle de but en blanc, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, le faire dans un lieu public aurait forcé Devon à ne pas balancer les meubles par terre. Le photographe garde un assez mauvais souvenir du « _Ils ont fait quoi à ma petite sœur ?_ ». Une chance qu'il soit muet. Les hurlements l'auraient vraiment gonflé.

« Elle s'est évadée. Avec les pirates. »

En attendant que Devon assimile l'information, Lysandre promène son regard dans la chambre. Dans les mêmes tons de bleus et oranges que le reste de l'Académie, elle est égayée çà et là par les possessions du shandahaarien. Un certain nombre de livres, quelques fringues qui trainent, un casque audio posé sur le bureau à côté de son holophone en charge, et des feuilles avec des phrases griffonnées un peu partout. Mais surtout, bien en évidence sur la tablette au-dessus du lit où ils sont assis tous les deux, une photo encadrée de la fameuse peste qui lui pourrit la vie. L'image doit dater d'avant leur « accident » puisqu'elle a encore ses deux yeux. C'est une photo en gros plan de leur visages souriants à Devon et elle. Lysandre se demande si contempler cette photo issue d'un passé réduit en cendre est véritablement bon pour le moral – voir pour la santé mentale – du jeune homme.

« _Mais… Les pirates sont venus pour elle ?_

\- Quoi ? Non. Une de leurs joueuses s'est fait chopper à leur dernier match. Ils venaient pour elle. Je sais pas trop pourquoi ta sœur s'est tirée avec eux, honnêtement.

\- _Ok._ »

Lysandre hausse un sourcil.

« Ok ? C'est tout ? Tu n'essaies pas de me jeter une chaise à la figure ?

\- _Je ne t'ai jamais jeté de chaise à la figure._

\- C'est pas l'envie qui t'en manquait.

\- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

\- Sérieusement ? T'es pas énervé ?

\- _Pourquoi je serais énervé ?_

\- Au hasard, parce qu'on n'a pas tenu nos engagements ? Parce que ta frangine est perdue dans la nature au milieu des hors-la-loi ? »

Devon hausse les épaules.

« _Ma petite sœur a fait son choix, apparemment. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis plutôt soulagé de la savoir libre. »_

Lysandre éclate d'un rire vaguement méprisant.

« Putain, quand je pense que je craignais d'avoir à t'éliminer à cause d'une lubie soudaine d'aller te livrer aux autorités.

\- _Pourquoi j'irais faire un truc aussi stupide ?_

\- Dev, tu es toujours stupide quand il s'agit d'Anna. »

La remarque semble le plonger dans une espèce de mélancolie coupable qui agace son interlocuteur au plus haut point. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et s'affale à demi-adossé contre le mur, en travers du lit, les yeux fermés et les lèvres étirées par son éternel sourire.

« Définitivement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches. Si ta priorité c'était le bien de ta frangine, accepter notre offre quand elle la refusait était débile. »

Devon semble surpris par cette phrase. Il commence à signer mais réalise que Lysandre ne le voit pas et vient lui claquer des doigts sous le nez.

« Hey ! proteste-t-il après avoir sursauté.

\- _Regarde-moi quand tu parles, espèce de tricheur._

\- Le principe d'être muet c'est de pas pouvoir se faire entendre, » se moque-t-il en retour, acide.

Mais Devon renonce à répondre à la provocation et enchaîne sur ce qu'il voulait dire :

 _« Le bien d'Anna n'a jamais été ma priorité et tu le sais très bien. J'ai mes propres buts, et s'ils ne cadrent pas avec les siens, je suis prêt à faire avec._

\- Ha ha, si tu le dis. Mais dans ce cas beau gosse, peut-être que tu vas enfin me révéler ces fameux buts ? »

Le shandahaarien ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses buts n'ont rien de nobles. Il le sait parfaitement.

« Alors quoi ? Gêné de m'avouer ta volonté d'amener la justice dans toute la galaxie ? raille Lysandre.

\- _Ne me confonds pas avec Anna._

\- Ouh, aurais-je droit à quelque chose d'un peu moins mièvre ? Allez, accouche, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire avec nous ?

\- _Je veux les détruire._ »

Pendant une seconde, Lysandre croit qu'il a mal compris le geste.

« _Le Cercle des Fluides, les joueurs, le monde du Galactik Football dans son ensemble, je veux les détruire, leur faire autant de mal qu'ils en ont fait à ma famille. Et je me fiche bien des conséquences._ »

Le photographe émet un sifflement appréciateur.

« Si tu continues à me parler comme ça, je vais finir par vraiment tomber amoureux de toi, beau brun.

\- _Dis pas de conneries, t'es déjà amoureux de moi._

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, » acquiesce-t-il avec condescendance.

* * *

Tia sonne chez Mei, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa meilleure amie lui a proposé de passer la soirée chez elle pour décompresser un peu et préparer sa folle journée, et elle n'est pas mécontente de pouvoir se vider un peu la tête. L'interphone grésille, le visage de Mei s'affiche et l'invite à monter, apparemment ravie. La soirée promet d'être sympa. Si Rocket et elle se sont trouvé un appartement cosy en périphérie de la capitale, la diva des Snowkids a choisi un logement du même standing que celui dans lequel elle a grandi, et Sinedd ne s'est pas fait prier pour accéder à sa requête et prendre sa revanche sur la vie et son enfance qu'il a plus ou moins passée à moitié dans la rue. Ils vivent en plein cœur de la ville, dans un immense appartement penthouse au dernier étage d'une tour de réputation très chic. Avec un ascenseur à code qui fait soupirer Tia.

Elle entre les quatre chiffres sur le digicode et se laisse amener à l'étage de son amie. Le souvenir de Sinedd faisant croire à un Micro-Ice très impressionné que l'ascenseur avait une reconnaissance vocale et était dirigé par l'énonciation de son nom lui plaque un immense sourire sur le visage. Il a fallu trois visites pour que le petit brun comprenne que l'ascenseur montait au dernier étage par défaut si aucun bouton n'était pressé.

« Tia ! Entre, dépêche-toi ! »

La blonde s'approche pour l'embrasser mais son amie s'efface et dévoile son salon. Où quatre jeunes femmes jaillissent de derrière un canapé en cuir crème.

« Surprise ! »

Tia en reste momentanément sans voix. Yuki, Lun-Zia, Zoelin et Kitri la dévisagent, goguenardes.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes ici ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Quelle question ! répond Yuki. Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait laisser Mei profiter toute seule de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, quand même ? »

* * *

Rocket marche d'un pas rapide pour rentrer chez lui. Tia passe la nuit chez Mei alors il n'a pas vraiment à s'en faire pour l'heure mais il est resté un peu tard chez ses parents et il voudrait arriver avant la nuit. Le temps était si beau dans la journée qu'il est venu à pied, et il commence à regretter cette décision.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, sans être plus que ça gêné par le froid, il écoute pensivement la neige craquer sous ses pas lorsqu'une voiture s'arrête en trombe à côté de lui. Surpris, il commence à se tourner vers les vitres mais avant qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe, deux des occupants en sortent et lui jettent un sac sur la tête avant de le précipiter à l'intérieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Trop estomaqué pour songer à avoir peur, une voix espiègle qu'il ne connaît que trop bien lui donne tout de même des sueurs froides.

« Alors coach ? Tu croyais pouvoir nous mener la vie dure ? J'espère que t'es prêt parce que ce soir, pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon, on prend les choses en main ! »

* * *

« Oh non. Non non non. Hors de question, vous ne me ferez pas porter ça !

\- Comme si on te laissait le choix. Toutes sur elle ! »

Avec un hurlement strident, Tia se fait renverser par cinq furies écroulée de rire. Bien vite, malgré ses protestations, elle se retrouve affublée d'un costume d'infirmière sexy : une mini-robe blanche à coutures rouges beaucoup trop courte, beaucoup trop moulante, et beaucoup trop décolletée.

« Allez Tia ! Mets la coiffe et les bas ! l'encourage Lun-Zia en riant.

\- Mets-les ou je te mets dehors sans tes fringues ! menace Mei, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

\- Traîtresse. »

Mais la blonde accède à la requête, pour le plus grand plaisir de celles qui la séquestrent pour la soirée.

« Eh, attends ! Mei ! Tu fais quoi, avec ce téléphone ! Mei ! »

Elle s'élance pour la poursuivre, mais la brune lui échappe en riant et répond :

« J'envoie juste une photo à Rocket. Le pauvre, on le prive de sa fiancée, il faut bien lui donner de quoi patienter jusqu'à demain ! »

Tia se sent devenir aussi rouge que les coutures de sa robe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on te laissera la tenue, lui annonce gaiement Kitri avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et maintenant que tu es prête, c'est l'heure du jeu ! s'exclame Yuki en battant des mains.

\- Du jeu ?

\- Du jeu, confirme Mei d'un air très sérieux.

\- Quel jeu ?

\- Mais, LE jeu, poursuit Lun-Zia en se perchant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Ce soir, ma chère Tia, tu vas répondre à tout un tas de questions…très particulières. »

Cette annonce fait rougir encore un peu plus la milieu de terrain, qui n'aurait pourtant pas cru ça possible.

* * *

« Tadaaaa ! »

Rocket cligne péniblement des yeux alors que Micro-Ice arrache le sac qui lui couvrait la tête. Il réalise que la voiture est en fait un véhicule neuf places conduit par Sinedd, dans lequel s'entasse l'ensemble de ses joueurs masculins apparemment très amusés du tour qu'ils lui jouent. Même Thran, pourtant si calme, et Gauvin, toujours un peu timide, ont l'air de se prêter au jeu avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Le jeune coach se décide à regarder par la vitre, bien qu'il angoisse un peu de ne pas garder les autres à l'œil mais oublie bien vite l'espèce d'enlèvement qu'il a subi devant ce qu'il voit :

« Un paintball ?

\- Ouais, on voulait t'emmener dans une boite de striptease, puis on a réalisé que Gauvin avait pas l'âge, déclare Sinedd avec un sourire en coin.

\- Désolé, lance ce dernier, gêné.

\- Les gars, je me marie demain, vous avez pas le droit de m'abîmer !

\- T'inquiète, on visera les jambes ! »

* * *

« Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Jamais ? Franchement, vous ratez un truc…

\- Quoi, toi t'en as déjà fait Kitri ?

\- Ben ouais ! »

Alors que l'heure avance et que les verres se vident, Tia se sent de plus en plus à l'aise, malgré son costume. Les questions que lui ont concoctées les filles sont de plus en plus perchées, mais puisqu'elles répondent toutes avec elle, et que les réponses ne sortiront jamais de cette pièce, se prêter au jeu en vaut vraiment la peine. D'autant que Mei semble soudainement beaucoup plus intéressée par les réponses de la sablonienne que par les siennes.

« C'était avec qui ? Avec Thran ?

\- Ha ha, non, Thran a des idées beaucoup trop romantiques pour céder un jour à ce genre de fantasmes ! Non, on a pas fait de trucs spécialement croustillants avant de réaliser qu'on allait pas ensemble. Ah mais, n'interprétez pas ! Thran est un super coup au lit ! Il est juste…pas assez déluré pour moi. »

En sirotant son verre, Tia observe la jeune femme. Avec sa robe à manches vert militaire gonflées aux épaules qui lui moulent les bras, son corset en cuir brodé à fermoirs dorés qui fait ressortir sa poitrine, sa jupe kaki à larges volants très courtes sur l'avant bien qu'elle tombe jusqu'à ses mollets à l'arrière, ses élégantes bottes brunes lacées qui s'arrêtent juste avant ses genoux, et ses bas noirs opaques qui lui montent jusqu'à mi-cuisses, délurée est un mot qui semble bien lui convenir. Et dire que dans sa vie professionnelle, Kitri est agent de la Technoïde…

« Ça je veux bien te croire !

\- Dis donc Tia, Mei est pas la seule à pouvoir envoyer des photos par téléphone !

\- Pitié ! se retrouve-t-elle a supplier. Demain c'est mon mariage ! Vous ne voudriez pas entacher ce jour, pas vrai les filles ?

\- Oui, continue plutôt à nous parler des performances de Thran ! en profite Mei.

\- Dites ! Pour ce genre de discussions, vous voudriez pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que mon cousin ?

\- Oups, désolée Yuki.

\- Hors de question ! s'exclame Mei malgré le mea culpa de Kitri. Passe encore pour Ahito, je sais qu'il est fou amoureux de son actrice de soap opéra dont j'oublie toujours le nom. Mais Thran est complètement illisible ! C'est un défi qu'il me lance ! Je veux le caser !

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'il se trouve simplement très bien célibataire et qu'il ne se casera qu'à condition de vraiment penser qu'il s'agit de la femme de sa vie…

\- Ne détruis pas tous mes espoirs !

\- Et puis si j'ai bien suivi, relève Lun-Zia, vous êtes sortis ensemble, non ?

\- Seulement deux mois, et dans des circonstances très particulières. Je veux dire, il était assez fragile à ce moment-là… »

La mention jette un léger froid malgré les vapeurs d'alcool. La période qui a suivi la trahison d'Anna a été très difficile pour tous les Snowkids, et en particulier pour Devon évidemment, mais aussi pour Thran qui avait vraiment noué une relation fraternelle avec la shandahaarienne.

« Mais bon, reprend Kitri pour détourner l'attention du cas Anna, on s'est bien amusés pendant ces deux mois, et vu qu'on a finalement jamais vraiment été amoureux, non seulement j'ai pu me faire un super pote, mais en plus je vous ai rencontrées ! Imaginez comme cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille aurait été triste sans moi !

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'exclame une Lun-Zia scandalisée. Comme si les sabloniens arrivaient à la cheville des wambas pour ce qui est de faire la fête !

\- Tu veux voir qui roule la première sous la table ma petite ?

\- Je vais te ridiculiser. »

C'est la sonnette qui interrompt le duel avant son commencement et fait sursauter Tia. Elle mourra de honte si quelqu'un a besoin de la voir et qu'elle doit se montrer dans cette tenue.

« Cool ! se réjouit cependant Mei, pas surprise le moins du monde. Le chippendale est arrivé !

\- LE QUOI ? »

* * *

Presqu'intégralement recouvert de peinture orange et bleue, Rocket se laisse tomber sur le siège du bar où ses joueurs l'ont emmené.

« Franchement les gars, que vous ayez pas peur de mes représailles, je comprends. Mais que celles Tia vous effraient pas plus que ça, ça me dépasse.

\- Bah, avec ce que Mei et les autres lui font subir, elle se serait sentie seule si on n'avait rien prévu pour toi, répond Sinedd, moqueur.

\- Mei et les autres ?

\- Ouais, euh… Yuki évidemment, et aussi Lun-Zia, Zoelin et Kitri.

\- Pas Tiffany ? »

D'Jok hausse les épaules.

« Tiff s'entend bien avec les filles mais elles sont pas spécialement des amies proches. Pas assez pour l'intégrer à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille en tout cas.

\- Ouais, ben en attendant je me retrouve avec trois bourreaux de plus qu'elle.

\- On avait proposé que Devon aille chez les filles mais on s'est souvenu qu'il était bi alors on s'est dit que ça te plairait pas… »

À peine Micro-Ice termine-t-il sa phrase que le shandahaarien l'attrape et lui ébouriffe le crâne de son poing.

« Pardon ! Pardon pardon, j'ai crompris, tu n'es pas une folle ! »

Rocket observe le jeune homme tandis qu'il laisse partir le petit brun.

« Et Lysandre ? »

Devant le haussement de sourcil qu'il s'attire, il précise sa question.

« Il est là, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce soir ?

\- _Il m'a dit qu'il profiterait de la soirée pour faire des photos d'Akillian. Je sais que t'as un peu de mal avec lui alors je lui ai pas proposé de venir. J'aurais dû ?_ écrit-il rapidement.

\- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, ça m'aurait pas gêné. J'ai rien contre ton petit-ami, je t'assure…

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas Rocket, je comprends que le caractère de Lysandre le rende assez difficile à supporter pour certaines personnes. Mais je t'assure qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un de génial._

\- Je te crois ! Mais… Si tu pouvais lui demander de ne pas faire de discours sur l'hypocrisie du mariage demain, ça nous arrangerait Tia et moi… »

Devon éclate de son rire silencieux et lève le pouce. Avec un sourire soulagé, Rocket sort son holophone pour vérifier que personne n'a essayé de l'appeler à cause d'un incident de dernière minute. Surpris, il note un message de la part de Mei qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir.

« Rocket ? Ça va ? Mince les gars, je sais pas ce qu'il a reçu comme message mais on dirait bien qu'il est bogué… »


	35. Chapter 35 : Bienvenue sur Shiloë

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _En regardant la série, je n'avais jamais pris la peine de réfléchir à l'organisation des pirates et de Shiloë. Me plonger dedans pour écrire quelque chose de cohérent n'a pas été exactement simple, mais j'y ai néanmoins pris beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère que la visite (les visites, mais les suivantes ne sont pas pour ce chapitre) vous plaira._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : **

**Bienvenue sur Shiloë**

Tia est belle. Rayonnante, même. Ses cheveux si clairs qui lui effleurent désormais les épaules sont pour une fois relevés en un chignon élégant. Sa robe blanche souligne sa silhouette gracile. Les manches de dentelle brodée dévoilent ses bras malgré un châle crème déposé lâchement sur ses épaules. Sa peau diaphane la rend presqu'irréelle. Ses yeux verts brillent de bonheur et éclairent la scène. Penchée sur le registre pour signer l'acte de mariage, un sourire noble et discret sur les lèvres, elle a tout d'un ange tombé du ciel.

Artie soupire en silence et ferme la page de l'holojournal qu'il a affiché sur son holophone. Ça y est, Tia et Rocket sont mariés.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle de pilotage, Kate rejoint Bennett et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de demander en désignant le jeune homme :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Bennett hausse les épaules, la bouche tordue en une moue un peu triste.

« Les premières photos du mariage sont tombées.

\- Du mariage ?

\- De Tia. Et Rocket.

\- Attends. Quoi ? Pourquoi ça le mettrait dans cet état ? »

Son homme rajuste pensivement son haut de forme sans cesser de regarder Artie.

« Disons qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle le temps qu'elle a passé avec nous. Mais qu'au final ELLE ne s'était pas spécialement rapprochée de lui. Pas comme il aurait voulu, en tout cas.

\- Bennett. Ça fait quatre ans !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de filles pendant ces quatre dernières années…

\- Alors quoi, depuis quatre ans il pense à Tia et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il ne l'aura jamais, il déprime ?

\- Non, pas à ce point. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait pensé à elle pendant quatre ans. Mais la voir se marier… Je pense qu'il accuse le coup, c'est tout.

\- Bon. Si je comprends bien, il a besoin de se changer les idées.

\- Euh… oui ? Tu penses à… Kate ! Tu penses à quoi ? »

Mais l'albinos s'avance déjà vers Artie sous le regard inquiet du pirate.

« Salut gamin !

\- Hey, voilà la plus jolie ! Alors Katicat, heureuse d'être revenue ?

\- Et comment, la prison c'est d'un ennui. Heureusement que je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, sinon je serais devenue dingue !

\- Que veux-tu, on t'aime trop pour te laisser derrière les barreaux. Et puis, Bennett est plus bon à rien sans toi…

\- Justement ! »

Surpris par l'exclamation, Artie lui retourne un regard interrogatif. Qu'il regrette presqu'aussitôt devant son expression malicieuse.

« Tu sais que ça fait deux mois entiers que Bennett et moi on s'est pas vu !

\- Pas tout à fait, mais ouais…

\- Et tu sais que je me suis portée garante pour Anna.

\- J'étais là quand tu l'as fait, oui…

\- Artie !

\- Quoi ? »

Kate fait mine de lui taper la tête tandis qu'il éclate de rire devant cette fausse tentative pour être subtile.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de montrer Shiloë à Anna pour que tu puisses rattraper tes « deux mois entiers » perdus avec Bennett, c'est ça ? reprend-il, prenant pitié de son amie. C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas de soucis.

\- Merci ! T'es un mec en or !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Ravie, la pirate l'embrasse sur le crâne avant de foncer retrouver son compagnon.

* * *

« Tu sais que tu as le droit de te déplacer dans le vaisseau ? »

Anna sursaute lorsqu'Artie s'adresse à elle sans qu'elle l'ait vu approcher. Elle lui retourne un sourire un peu gênée.

« Je crois que Corso préfère me garder à l'œil.

\- Ha ha, j'imagine. »

Le métis prend place à côté d'elle sur la banquette grise qui court le long du mur au fond du poste de pilotage. À sa façon, le Black Manta peut être assez lugubre avec ses éclairages rougeâtres, mais en ce qui concerne Artie, ce vaisseau de la Technoïde l'est encore plus dans ses tons si… édulcorés. Avec ses murs en inox, ses sièges immaculés aux lignes épurées et son éclairage blanc, il a l'impression d'être dans un hôpital.

À gauche de la pièce, Sonny et Corso discutent devant une console qui retrace leur position. Le second jette effectivement des regards suspicieux à Anna de temps à autre, mais c'est Corso, il est toujours méfiant quand il ne connaît pas une personne. En revanche, Sonny semble également particulièrement sur ses gardes. Si son capitaine est quelqu'un de sensé qui n'accorde pas sa confiance au premier venu, Artie le trouve tout de même plus fermé qu'habituellement.

« Bah, d'ici quelques temps ça leur passera.

\- Si tu le dis… Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu viens encore me refiler la plonge ?

\- Dis donc ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour qu'une nouvelle recrue débarque et devienne mon sous-fifre ? Bon, d'accord y a eu Micro-Ice, mais avec son passage éclair j'ai pas eu l'occasion de déchaîner mon sadisme !

\- Micro-Ice ? Le Micro-Ice des Snowkids ?

\- Yep. Les Snowkids et les pirates, c'est une longue histoire d'amour.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire chez vous ?

\- Disons qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Devenir célèbre c'est pas rien. Ça leur a causé quelques soucis à D'Jok et lui. »

Accessoirement, monter dans le vaisseau pirate était le meilleur moyen d'échapper aux robots tueurs lancés à ses trousses par un malheureux concours de circonstances, mais il choisit de passer ce détail sous silence.

« …Surtout à D'Jok, je dirais. »

Surpris, le jeune pirate reste une seconde sans voix avant d'éclater de rire devant l'amertume de la shandahaarienne.

« Je vois que la grosse tête a encore frappé !

\- Fais attention à toi Artie, j'ai cru comprendre qu'un certain père poule se battait bec et ongles pour le roux.

\- Je suis un pirate depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il me chasse pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tiens donc ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Attends, ça doit faire… dix ans ? Ouais, c'est ça, dix ans.

\- Tant que ça ? Ça te faisait quel âge ?

\- Ben quatorze ans.

\- C'est drôlement jeune, pour devenir un hors-la-loi ! Comment t'en es arrivé là ? »

La question le fait tressaillir. C'est idiot de sa part étant donné qu'Anna n'est pas encore vraiment une pirate, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle la poserait. Avec un air sérieux qui déconcerte la jeune femme, il répond :

« Anna, ne demande jamais ça. Les pirates n'ont pas beaucoup de règles mais s'il y en a une à toujours respecter, c'est de ne jamais chercher à en savoir plus sur le passé de quelqu'un. En parler, c'est une décision qui vient de chacun. »

Avec un soupçon de remord, Artie note qu'elle s'est mise à rougir et qu'il a peut-être été un peu violent dans sa réaction.

« Je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupe-t-il, à nouveau souriant. Maintenant tu le sais, alors tout va bien. »

Elle lui retourne un sourire un peu timide et un silence pensif s'installe entre eux. Cependant, au moment où Artie s'apprête à relancer la conversation, Anna le devance et demande avec une gêne mesurée mais évidente :

« Mais tout le monde connaît mon passé, non ? »

Il médite la question un moment, compatissant. Cela dit, il est plutôt soulagé de pouvoir lui dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas.

« Pas tout le monde. Sonny et Corso le connaissent en détails, oui. Mais ils connaissent le détail du passé d'à peu près tout le monde. Vu que ce sont eux qui décident d'accepter une recrue ou non, ils ne laissent rien au hasard, et on est tous ok avec ça. Plus ou moins. Et Bennett et moi on le connaît dans les grandes lignes. Évidemment, comme dès que Bennett sait un truc, Kate ne met pas longtemps à le savoir aussi… Après, quelques autres ont dû entendre ton nom mais je ne pense pas que tant que ça fassent le lien entre « Anna Heatshields » et toi. Oh, et l'équipe de hackers qui a craqué le dossier du Cercle des Fluides à ton sujet doit aussi en savoir pas mal.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ta liste ?

\- Je crois, ouais. Si je pense à quelqu'un d'autre, je te préviens.

\- …Fabuleux. »

Son air dépité lui donnerait presqu'envie de rire. Puis il pense à la réaction qu'il aurait si autant de personnes connaissaient SON passé.

« Hey. Si ça peut te consoler, personne ne t'en parlera. »

Le regard de reconnaissance hésitante qu'elle lui lance lui réchauffe le cœur.

« Je peux te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir ? Je voulais demander à Kate mais je crois qu'elle m'a oubliée…

\- Oh, elle s'est souvenu de toi suffisamment longtemps pour me refiler la corvée de te surveiller. »

Anna lui retourne un regard noir qui l'amuse plus qu'autre chose avant de rétorquer :

« Dit celui qui se réjouissait d'enfin ne plus être le petit dernier de la hiérarchie.

\- Aouch ! Touché ! s'exclame-t-il en en crispant une main sur son cœur. Bon, cette question ? »

Son interlocutrice laisse échapper sourire avant de reprendre timidement :

« Je me demandais… ce que vous aviez fait de Marlowe, exactement… »

Artie hausse une épaule :

« On l'a déposée sur Ylias, dans un complexe de la Technoïde avec un message pour Maddox. Il en fera ce qu'il voudra, avec l'Oblitérateur il n'y plus rien à tirer d'elle, de toute façon. »

Il note qu'Anna tressaille à la mention du produit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est un pirate, il se sent coupable d'avoir effacé la mémoire d'autant de gens.

« Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle donne des informations sur vous ? »

Cette question augmente sa culpabilité d'un cran significatif. Il craint un peu la réaction que sa réponse risque de susciter.

« On… ne l'a pas vraiment laissée partir en possession d'une quelconque information…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'une seconde utilisation de l'Oblitérateur était trop risquée pour le système nerveux ?

\- Ah, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. »

Il agite les mains devant lui en signe de dénégation pour appuyer ses propos avant de plonger la main dans une de ses poches intérieures. Sous le regard méfiant d'Anna, il en sort un petit objet compact qui évoque vaguement un appareil photo jetable.

« C'est un neuraliseur, explique-t-il. Ça peut effacer les derniers souvenirs sur quelques jours. On ne se sert jamais de quoi que ce soit de plus agressif chez les pirates. Parce que bon, même s'il n'est pas vraiment risqué à la première utilisation, l'Oblitérateur reste une belle saloperie…

\- Alors Marlowe…

\- Est partie d'ici sans aucun souvenir postérieur à l'arrivé du groupe à la prison, oui. »

Intrigué, le métis la voit arborer une expression un peu triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ah, non, rien. C'est stupide.

\- Si, vas-y, dis-moi ? »

Anna se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Et dire que cette fille est censée être une terroriste. Artie a vraiment du mal à l'imaginer poser une bombe.

« C'est juste que… Même si c'était un genre de… de travail, Marlowe a vraiment veillé sur moi pendant que j'étais en prison. Alors… Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'aurais voulu qu'elle se souvienne que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui rendre la pareille. Même si c'est Sonny qui lui a sauvé la peau, au final. »

Le pirate lui pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'elle le devinera. »

Il la sent se détendre légèrement, comme si l'entendre faire cette supposition la rendait déjà un peu réelle.

« Désolé, s'excuse-t-il à regret, je dois te laisser, Frost m'a demandé de le rejoindre en salle des machines tout à l'heure.

\- Bien sûr, pas de soucis.

\- On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver sur Shiloë. Je te ferai la visite touristique, puisque Kate pense qu'elle a apparemment mieux à faire avec Bennett…

\- Ha ha, ok ! Et, Artie ? »

Déjà à moitié parti, il se retourne vers elle pour l'interroger du regard.

« Merci. »

D'abord un peu surpris, il dresse finalement le pouce avec un sourire avant de sortir de la salle de pilotage.

* * *

Lorsque la passerelle s'abaisse devant Anna, elle cligne péniblement des yeux, agressée par la lumière. Pendant les quelques jours qu'elle a passé sur le vaisseau, elle a cru comprendre que l'archipel de Shiloë était composée d'astéroïdes à température élevée et effectivement, une vague de chaleur sèche la fauche immédiatement. Sa première pensée est néanmoins qu'elle retrouve les couleurs de Shandahaar. Tout autour d'elle, le paysage est d'un brun doré poussiéreux. Cependant, si le spectre chromatique lui envoie un élan de nostalgie, la géologie a tôt fait de l'étouffer : pas la moindre culture ici mais de la roche à n'en plus finir. Le vaisseau s'est posé dans une espèce de canyon accidenté dont les parois montent si haut qu'elle en a le vertige. En levant les yeux pour en prendre toute l'envergure, elle constate avec surprise que malgré la lumière semblable à celle du jour, c'est un ciel étoilé qui surplombe leur point d'atterrissage, parsemé d'éclats rocheux probablement immenses mais suffisamment loin des corps célestes environnants pour rester en orbite.

Elle est arrachée à sa contemplation par une petite tape sur l'épaule droite, mais lorsqu'elle se tourne pour voir ce qu'on lui veut, elle ne trouve personne.

« Alors, on profite du paysage ? »

Avec un cri étranglé ridicule, elle se tourne sur sa gauche et se trouve nez-à-nez avec une Kate goguenarde.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! lui reproche-t-elle.

\- Hé hé, désolée. Je suis juste venue te donner ça. »

La pirate lui tend un petit holophone noir qu'Anna prend en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai personne à appeler, tu sais.

\- C'est pour me joindre moi, patate. Je me suis portée garante pour toi, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. Mon numéro est enregistré dedans.

\- Aurais-tu peur que je fasse une bêtise, dis-moi ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux encore dire à Artie que tu te charges de la visite guidée…

\- Ha ! Figure-toi que j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr.

\- Plus intéressantes ? Tu veux dire que d'avoir à rester en ma si charmante compagnie après tout ce temps que nous avons passé cloîtrées ensemble ? Tu as raison, je me sens vraiment offensée. »

Kate lui fait un clin d'œil avant de sauter hors du vaisseau avec un plaisir évident. Anna se dit que c'est l'effet que ça doit faire, de rentrer à la maison.

« Hey ! lui lance la pirate en s'éloignant à reculons vers Bennett. Bienvenue sur Shiloë ! »

Anna lui adresse un signe de la main avant de descendre à son tour pour fouler le sol rocailleux de la planète. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle est censée faire maintenant. Elle espère qu'Artie ne va pas tarder à la rejoindre, histoire de ne pas se sentir godiche trop longtemps.

Avec un soupir, elle se décale de la sortie du vaisseau pour laisser les membres de l'équipage débarquer. Tous s'éloignent sans un regard vers elle, ce qui est plutôt un soulagement mais ne l'aide pas beaucoup pour décider de la marche à suivre. Heureusement, elle finit par voir le métis débouler sur la passerelle et s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Désolé, tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Pas vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Dans ce cas, notre agence de voyage est ravie de vous accueillir sur le corps céleste principal de l'archipel de Shiloë. Si vous voulez bien suivre le guide, la visite va commencer. »

* * *

L'antre des pirates est vraiment un lieu intéressant. C'est ce que se dit Anna alors que commence le tour que lui propose Artie. Il la fait slalomer un bon moment au milieu des vaisseaux aux designs variés stationnés dans le creux du canyon, avant de l'amener à une ouverture dans la roche. C'est seulement une fois au pied de la falaise que la shandahaarienne réalise que ce qu'elle prenait pour des renfoncements rocheux sont en fait autant d'entrées dans des vaisseaux scellés dans la pierre. Certains apparemment particulièrement volumineux. Artie lui explique en marchant que les pirates se sont servis de beaucoup de croiseurs volés à la Technoïde pour bâtir leur repaire. Avec fierté, il ajoute que beaucoup des lieux de vie commune prennent en fait place à l'intérieur du troisième vaisseau martial le plus important jamais construit par la société. Effectivement, en regardant bien, les murs sont à la base du même gris triste que ceux du vaisseau qu'ils viennent de quitter. Cependant les pirates ont depuis longtemps ajouté leur griffe. Les couloirs sont habillés de fresques murales plus ou moins insolites, sur lesquelles Maddox et ses technodroïdes sont tournés en ridicule. Anna peut d'ailleurs dater plus ou moins précisément ces manifestations artistiques selon la série de droïdes représentée.

Tout en commentant l'art de ses compatriotes, Artie l'emmène aux dortoirs, enfoncés dans l'un des niveaux inférieurs du vaisseau. Tandis qu'ils passent devant un certain nombre de portes relativement semblables mais décorées avec des numéros stylisés, le métis lui explique que beaucoup de pirates dorment ici, mais que les capitaines de vaisseaux (comme Sonny ou Bennett) et parfois leur second (il précise avec une fausse modestie qu'il est le second de Bennett) ont généralement leurs quartiers à bord de leur vaisseaux. Puis il ouvre la porte marquée d'un 17 peint en un motif de glace en train de fondre et actionne la lumière.

Anna pénètre alors dans une pièce allongée aux parois métallisées verdâtres. Le mur le plus long, qui lui fait face, forme un angle obtus avec le sol, de façon à ce que les rangées de lits superposés qu'il accueille dans ses renfoncements ne soient pas les uns au-dessus des autres mais légèrement décalés. C'est également le cas le long du mur de droite en entrant, cependant celui de gauche accueille des casiers dont l'alignement se prolonge jusqu'à rejoindre la porte. Passée la constatation de cette architecture sommaire, la jeune est frappée par le joyeux bordel qui règne à l'intérieur. Du linge traine sur des cordes tendues en travers de la pièce. Des paquetages sont pendus par des crochets au plafond. Des cartons d'affaires sont abandonnés un peu n'importe où sur le sol. La plupart des lits sont défaits, recouverts d'objets personnels divers mis en lumières par les loupiotes implantées autour des couchettes. Et tout autour des matelas, des photos ou des images de magazines sont collées. La shandahaarienne grimace devant certaines d'entre elles mais s'abstient de relever.

« Celle-là est libre ! déclare Artie en lui désignant une couchette du bas.

\- Tu es sûr ? demande Anna en récupérant un unique cliché d'une pin up joliment cambrée de façon à faire ressortir son imposante poitrine.

\- Ouais euh… ç'a dû tomber d'au-dessus. Les dortoirs ont toujours été mixtes… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas du tout le genre d'Anguy... »

Anna hausse un sourcil à l'égard d'un Artie plus que mal à l'aise avant de revenir au cliché.

« Hum. Je suppose qu'il aime les filles plus… pneumatiques.

\- Euh, ben, je…

\- Du calme, je plaisante ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Ah ! Sale peste ! Je savais plus ou me mettre !

\- Je sais. C'était drôle. »

Elle jette négligemment le portrait sur le lit au-dessus du sien et rajoute un peu plus timidement :

« Tu es sûr, hein ? »

Surpris par son changement de ton, alors qu'il cherchait une répartie, il la dévisage.

« De ?

\- Que je ne suis pas son genre. »

Artie en reste bouche-bée une seconde avant de se reprendre, brûlant et ravi que son teint de peau empêche de laisser voir quand il rougit :

« Sûr. T'inquiète pas. Sonny sait choisir ses pirates. Ceux qui sont ici ne sont peut-être pas tous très raffinés ou très faciles à vivre, mais je peux te jurer qu'ils sont tous dignes de confiance. »

Le sourire timide que lui retourne la shandahaarienne lui donne envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais il doute qu'elle interprète correctement son geste.

* * *

« Alors les jeunes ! Cette visite ? »

Tandis qu'ils débouchent dans la cantina des pirates, Kate se lève pour faire de grands signes à Artie et Anna. La vaste salle de restauration est comme la grosse majorité du repaire pirate éclairée par des néons olivâtre qui jaillissent des murs ainsi que par des lumières cuivrées qui tombent du plafond. Un large comptoir prend place à l'opposé de l'entrée tandis que des tables entourées de chaises colorées remplissent tout l'espace. Des banquettes violettes, oranges ou vertes courent le long de murs recouverts pour beaucoup par d'amples tentures écarlates.

« Très instructive, répond la shandahaarienne en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

\- Pas trop dépaysée ?

\- Oui et non. Évidemment, les décors n'ont rien à voir mais cette organisation souterraine me rappelle quand même Shandahaar.

\- Ah, on est d'accord ! »

Surprise par l'assentiment convaincu de Bennett, elle l'interroge du regard. Le blond lève ses lunettes de soleil avec un sourire taquin et dévoile ses sclérotiques à une Anna estomaquée.

« Et oui, nous sommes compatriotes, très chère ! Enfin, ça fait longtemps que je ne me considère plus vraiment comme un shandahaarien, mais tout de même…

\- Je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à en arriver là moi aussi, soupire la jeune femme. Mais et toi Kate, ce retour au bercail ?

\- Formidable ! L'équipe m'a organisée une super fête pour nos retrouvailles ! Stevens n'a même pas osé m'engueuler pour les entraînements que j'ai ratés ! Mais il y a plus important !

\- Que Stevens qui ne t'engueule pas ?

\- C'est ça, fait la maligne. Arrête de rire Artie ! Non, l'important c'est : tada ! »

La pirate dépose un sac apparemment bien rempli sur la table, manquant de renverser le verre de Bennett.

« Un sac ?

\- Des fringues, banane ! Tu vas pas rester dans ton uniforme de détenue, c'est bien trop déprimant. Du coup, dans ma grande magnanimité, je t'offre quelques trucs sortis tout droit de ma garde-robe. »

Anna contemple un instant l'albinos dans son legging à imprimé pop art et son t-shirt blanc qui arbore un dessin cartoon de théière.

« J'ai peur. »


	36. Chapter 36 : Choix de Vie

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Désolée, ce n'est pas cette semaine que vous découvrirez le nouveau look d'Anna. Cela dit, elle met un point d'honneur à ne porter que les trucs à peu près sobres qui se cachent entre les trucs vraiment chelous, alors décrire son nouveau look n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt.  
_

 _Cette semaine donc, nous changeons de climat, et après un court passage au cœur de Palissandre, nous retournons au froid d'Akillian. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : **

**Choix de Vie**

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Vêtu uniquement d'un jean, en train de sécher ses dreadlocks avec une épaisse serviette blanche, Rocket s'approche de celle qui est désormais sa femme, et qui fait défiler des images sur une holotablette, allongée à plat ventre sur l'énorme lit de la villa qu'ils occupent pour leur lune de miel.

Tia se tourne vers lui en souriant puis fixe ostensiblement ses abdos en se mordant la lèvre avec gourmandise. Le jeune homme secoue la tête, amusé, et se laisse tomber à plat ventre à ses côtés, masquant le spectacle. Elle lui retourne un regard faussement peiné qu'il efface d'un baiser avant de regarder l'écran.

« Le photographe nous a envoyé les photos du mariage ? » s'exclame-t-il, ravi.

Tia a un petit rire qui lui attire une moue interrogative.

« Pas encore, répond-elle. Je regarde les photos qui sont sorties dans la presse.

\- Dans la… ? Mais je croyais qu'on avait réussi à écarter les journalistes ?

\- Je pense qu'on a effectivement réussi. »

Rocket la fixe un instant, interdit, puis demande :

« Lysandre ?

\- Lysandre. »

Il laisse échapper un grognement agacé. Si le petit-ami de Devon s'est abstenu de faire des siennes pendant la cérémonie, ce n'était finalement que partie remise…

« Allez, tempère Tia d'une voix douce. Ne réagis pas comme ça, ses photos sont magnifiques, regarde. »

À contrecœur, il se penche pour observer à son tour les fameuses photos et est presque encore plus contrarié lorsqu'il constate qu'elles sont effectivement magnifiques. Tia est resplendissante dessus. Lysandre a su capturer une vraie vision du bonheur. De son bonheur. Qu'il s'est empressé de vendre au plus offrant.

« J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne de les transmettre, soupire-t-il.

\- Tu le connais. Il te dira qu'il est fauché, qu'il a un loyer à payer sur le Genèse, et que ses photos sont trop belles pour rester cachées dans un album privé…

\- Je suis tout autant en désaccord avec ce discours que la première fois qu'il l'a tenu, tu sais.

\- Je sais. »

Tia pose l'holotablette et vient rouler sur lui pour se trouver allongé sur son torse.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu rumines ça. Après tout, ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux, il n'a fait de tort à personne, il a même fait vraiment plaisir à des tas de gens. Alors oublie que toute la galaxie y a accès et considère que ces images ne sont que pour toi. »

Rocket soupire et caresse doucement le dos de Tia.

« Pourquoi tu le défends toujours ? »

Elle se trémousse contre lui pour remonter un peu dans le lit et enfouis son nez dans son cou. Ainsi confortablement installée, elle explique d'une voix étouffée :

« Je ne cherche pas spécialement à le défendre. C'est juste que je trouve qu'il a un vrai talent pour la photo. Ayant moi-même la prétention de vouloir faire parler les images, je ne peux que respecter ça. Et puis Devon est amoureux. C'est suffisant pour me pousser à faire des efforts. »

Rocket soupire encore et lui embrasse tendrement la tempe.

« Je ne mérite pas une femme aussi incroyable que toi. »

Le commentaire la fait rire. Et ce rire le rend heureux.

« Tu veux rester au lit, aujourd'hui ?

\- Rester au lit ? Tu plaisantes ! On nous a offert une lune de miel sur Palissandre, hors de question de rester enfermés !

\- Enfermés ? »

Avec un sourire amusé, le jeune homme tourne la tête vers le mur à sa droite. Qui, comme le plafond et le mur au pied du lit, n'a rien d'un mur mais est en réalité une immense baie vitrée ouverte sur l'extérieur. Tout autour de la maison de vacances, une forêt luxuriante s'étend et les enveloppe de son vert chaleureux. Les arbres élancent leurs cimes loin au-dessus d'eux, le soleil ne leur parvient qu'en fins rayons dorés qui réchauffent la pièce juste ce qu'il faut. Autour du chemin qui mène du spatioport à leur refuge, une suite de passerelles de bois construites au-dessus d'un sol couvert d'une épaisse mousse moelleuse, des mangrees font remuer des plantes odorantes à larges feuilles.

Les mangrees. Avant de voir les oreilles de l'un d'entre eux dépasser entre des feuilles, Rocket n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces espèces de petits singes malingres aux yeux immenses et aux oreilles de fennec démesurées. Tia les connaissait bien, en revanche. Ses parents lui en avaient offert un spécimen nain pour ses six ans.

« Allez, interrompt-elle soudain son observation, si mon cher mari daigne finir de s'habiller, je veux aller voir le temple, aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, on apercevra un aquus.

\- À vos ordres, madame ! »

Tia pouffe de rire et le pousse du lit pour le forcer à s'activer. Bien qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à insister plus que ça de toute façon. Garder Tia dans ses bras, il pourra le faire toutes les nuits à venir. Visiter Palissandre en revanche, c'est une opportunité qui risque de ne pas se représenter de sitôt. Les parents de Tia ont été les participants majoritaires de ce cadeau de mariage, soi-disant pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu aider davantage à la préparation de l'évènement, mais certainement beaucoup plus parce que leur fille rêvait depuis longtemps d'y faire un voyage. Le fils de fleuriste qu'il est doit bien avouer que c'était son cas également. Alors comme le dit sa merveilleuse femme – comme il aime penser à elle de cette façon –, s'ils ont une chance d'apercevoir un aquus, il est hors de question de rester enfermés. Aussi attrayante cette idée puisse-t-elle être quand Tia le regarde comme ça, allongée sur un lit...

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, bercé par le son des doigts de Thran sur son clavier, Ahito aimerait bien s'endormir. Malheureusement, il en est pour l'instant bien incapable. Alors les pensées qu'il voudrait fuir tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Son frère et lui n'ont pas jugé utile d'acquérir un appartement alors qu'ils ont leurs quartiers à l'Académie. C'est aussi le cas de Devon, Micro-Ice et Gauvin, d'ailleurs. Tandis que les couples se sont installés ensemble, que D'Jok vit à mi-temps chez Tiffany, et que Mark a choisi de quitter sa chambre aussi pour un studio en ville. D'une certaine façon, lui et les quatre autres vivent dans leur colloc' de célibataires. Même si Micro-Ice n'est pas célibataire. Ni Devon.

Sauf que ce n'est pas cette stagnation dans sa vie qui lui porte peine actuellement. Une copine ne lui manque pas. Après ces derniers mois, il se dit que c'est une chance. Ou peut-être le contraire. S'il était amoureux et tenté par la vie de famille, la décision serait plus facile à prendre. Sans y penser, il pousse un profond soupir. Qu'il réalise uniquement quand le cliquetis du clavier cesse.

« Hey, ça va p'tit frère ? »

Ahito se morigène mentalement. Il aurait préféré que Thran ne remarque rien. Cela dit, Thran a probablement remarqué il y a un bon moment. Il n'a jamais rien pu – voulu ? – cacher à son jumeau. Ce dernier est simplement trop discret pour demander des comptes. Et trop mature pour s'agacer en constatant qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas lui confier. Seulement, Ahito veut se confier, veut tout lui confier. C'est bien pour ça que tout est aussi difficile.

« Oui, ça va. »

Il ne se redresse pas sur l'oreiller. Il sait déjà que Thran le regarde, à moitié retourné, une expression vaguement inquiète, mais surtout concernée sur le visage. Il a probablement un bras appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, son autre main posée sur sa cuisse. Il le connaît par cœur. Il n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour le voir. Évidemment, la réciproque est vraie.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Ahito aime profondément son frère. Il n'a pas besoin de faux-semblants, de questions déguisées. De lui demander si sa narcolepsie s'est améliorée pour sous-entendre qu'il l'entend tourner la nuit. De lui dire qu'il est là pour lui pour sous-entendre qu'il a envie de savoir.

« Oui. »

Pourtant il reste silencieux. Parce qu'il a encore besoin de réfléchir.

Il veut en parler. Il veut en parler à Thran. Il veut son avis, il veut ses conseils, il veut son soutien. Mais il n'est pas censé en parler. Pas plus à Thran qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Si sa narcolepsie va effectivement mieux, c'est de cacher quelque chose à son frère qui le fait tourner la nuit.

Au moment même où il se tortille sur le matelas pour laisser une place à côté de lui, il entend Thran se lever de sa chaise. Leur synchronisation lui arrache un sourire alors qu'il a toujours les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Le matelas s'affaisse un peu sur sa droite et lui et son jumeau sont bientôt allongé côte-à-côte, leur bras presque collés l'un à l'autre à cause de l'étroitesse du lit.

« Thran, tu me mépriserais si je ne gardais pas un secret ?

\- Jamais.

\- Mais tu désapprouverais ? »

Ahito compte cinq secondes avant de recevoir une réponse.

« Sauf dans certains cas. Comme un risque pour la personne concernée, quelque chose comme ça. Mais moi ça ne compte pas. »

Lui ça ne compte pas. Nous ça ne compte pas. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Encore moins une formule toute faite pour le pousser à se confier. C'est une vérité. Nous ça ne compte pas. Personne n'a le droit de nous demander de nous cacher quoi que ce soit. C'est quelque chose qu'ils ont décidé quand ils avaient huit ans.

« Tu te souviens de Mélissa Girico ? » dit doucement Thran.

Elle lui avait fait une déclaration quand ils avaient onze ans. Quand Thran l'avait gentiment éconduite, elle lui avait demandé par pudeur de n'en parler à personne et il le lui avait promis. Mais Ahito ne comptait pas.

« Tu te souviens de Kain Bellin ? » répond Ahito de la même voix.

Il avait téléphoné à sa mère dans une salle vide sans réaliser qu'Ahito dormait dans un coin. Réveillé par la conversation, le narcoleptique avait compris que son père venait d'être hospitalisé après s'être fait passer à tabac par Bilo. Quand Kain s'était rendu compte de sa présence, il lui avait fait jurer de n'en parler à personne, terrifié à l'idée des répercussions que pourraient avoir sur lui les affaires de son père. Ahito avait immédiatement accepté. Mais Thran ne comptait pas.

Il y en a d'autres, évidemment, beaucoup d'autres secrets que certains considéreraient trahis. Mais eux ils ne comptent pas. Ahito l'avait oublié.

« Dame Simbaï fait partie du Cercle des Fluides. »

Il entend l'inspiration surprise qui échappe à Thran.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle a rejoint l'équipe à la base. Toutes les équipes de Galactik Football sont suivies par un membre du Cercle sous couverture. »

Thran ne dit rien et le laisse continuer à son rythme. S'il décide de se taire, il le laissera faire. Parce que d'après son frère, se confier doit toujours être un choix.

« Je le sais parce qu'elle m'a proposé de devenir son apprenti pour entrer au Cercle. Parce que j'ai plus de potentiel que n'importe qui concernant la maîtrise du Souffle. »

Thran a déjà deviné ce qu'il va dire ensuite. Pourquoi il lui aurait pris la main, sinon ?

« Et je sais pas quoi faire. »

Thran expire pensivement en lui pressant doucement les doigts.

« Sacrée révélation.

\- Je sais. »

Ils restent allongés côte-à-côte en silence un moment. L'aîné sent que son cadet attend son analyse. Que peu importe ce qu'il dira, ça aura un impact important dans sa décision. Habituellement, cette responsabilité ne le gêne pas. Ses amis l'ont toujours vu comme le plus réfléchi d'entre eux – ce en quoi ils sont loin d'avoir tort – et il s'est toujours fait un plaisir de leur apporter ses conseils. Mais là… Là il s'agit d'un choix de vie. D'une vie qui n'est pas la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que ça implique, exactement ? demande-t-il finalement, conscient qu'il ne pourra de toute façon rien apporter de bon sans une connaissance minimum des enjeux.

\- Ben… Dame Simbaï me donne des cours sur l'utilisation du Souffle. Ça, on a déjà commencé depuis que les entraînements sont suspendus pour le voyage de noces de Tia et Rocket.

\- C'est pour ça que ta narcolepsie va mieux en ce moment, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. C'est ce qu'elle nous avait expliqué avant la dernière finale. J'ai trop de Souffle, le réguler épuise mon organisme. Mais quand je l'utilise sans restriction, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil. Dame Simbaï a dit que c'est vrai de la même façon pour papa, même si le Souffle n'est pas éveillé chez lui. Que s'il se mettait à l'utiliser il ne serait plus narcoleptique non plus.

\- C'est un bon point ça, non ? Si tu deviens membre du Cercle, tu pourras utiliser ton Fluide dans un cadre universitaire sans restriction, non ?

\- Sans doute, oui, mais…

\- Mais être narcoleptique ne t'a jamais gêné, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Tu es toujours là pour veiller sur moi quand je m'endors ! Et puis… C'est quelque chose que je partage avec papa... »

Thran tourne un visage attendri vers les yeux plaintifs de son petit frère. Ahito a raison. S'il décide de laisser sa narcolepsie derrière lui, il décide de rompre un lien privilégié avec leur père. Hors, si ce dernier ne lui en fera jamais le reproche, même de façon inconsciente, nul doute qu'il en sera un peu atteint.

« Quoi d'autre alors ? le relance-t-il.

\- Quand j'aurai fini ma formation, je devrai surveiller les utilisations du Souffle, encadrer l'équipe d'Akillian pour éviter les dérives et guider les joueurs dans leur apprentissage, pour maintenir la pérennité du Souffle. Et je devrai siéger au Cercle pour décider de la législation des Fluides, aussi. »

Le geek note que son petit frère parle au futur, pas au conditionnel. Mais il le laisse poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

« Et je devrai renoncer à avoir une famille. »

À ces mots, le cœur de Thran rate un battement.

« Quoi ?

\- Oui, les membres du Cercle des Fluides sont censés vouer leur vie à l'étude des Fluides, ou une connerie comme ça, du coup ils ne sont pas autorisés à se marier et à fonder une famille. »

L'aîné récupère progressivement un rythme cardiaque normal. Pendant une seconde, son jumeau lui a donné l'impression qu'il avait une chance sur deux de le perdre. Mais ça ne peut pas arriver. N'est-ce pas ?

« On ne… On ne te demande pas de laisser tes connaissances derrière toi, pas vrai ? »

À cet instant, il a désespérément besoin d'une confirmation.

« Heu ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, Dame Simbaï voit toujours Aarch, alors... »

Ahito sent la pression s'alléger un peu sur sa main. Brusquement, il réalise que son frère est soulagé et comprend du même coup la raison de ce soulagement.

« Thran ! s'écrie-t-il en se relevant à moitié, presque paniqué. Si on m'avait demandé de te laisser derrière moi, jamais je n'aurais envisagé d'accepter ! »

Le sourire d'excuse qu'il reçoit en réponse déclenche un élan de culpabilité. Il aurait dû être plus clair dans ses explications, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Thran s'imaginer qu'il l'abandonnerait un jour. Peu importe la raison. Mais ce dernier reprend :

« Bon, tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir être objectif, dans ce cas. »

Ahito est rassuré d'entendre son ton gentiment taquin. Ses yeux allongés sont rieurs. Il se sent déjà mieux. Lorsqu'ils auront finis leur conversation, il saura dans quelle voie s'avancer.

« P'tit frère, est-ce que t'as déjà envisagé de fonder une famille ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Tu sais bien que la seule personne dont j'ai été amoureux c'est l'actrice Vera Scott. »

Il sent un tremblement étrange et se rend compte que Thran pouffe de rire en silence contre lui.

« Hey ! »

Vexé, il roule sur le côté et attrape le nez de son aîné entre le pouce et l'index.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer, moi !

\- Aïe ! Aïe aïe, Ahito ! Ahito, arrête, pardon, je suis désolé, arrête ! »

Mort de rire, Thran essaie de se dérober maladroitement sans oser trop bouger de peur de tomber du sommier.

« Est-ce que je me moque de ton amour pour ton ordinateur, moi ? s'exclame-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

\- Mais mon ordinateur est beaucoup plus expressif que Vera Scott !

\- Wouah, l'autre, hé ! N'importe quoi ! Revois tes classiques, acteur du dimanche !

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ton talent pour surjouer ! »

Tout en disant ça, il profite de sa liberté de mouvement relative pour attraper l'oreiller qui est derrière sa tête et l'écrase sans attendre sur le visage de son cadet. Pris de court, ce dernier le lâche enfin et retombe sur le matelas dans une exclamation étouffée. Il commence alors à lever les mains pour se protéger de la prochaine attaque, mais remarque qu'il n'a rien à craindre : Thran a replacé l'oreiller et s'allonge sur le côté, pour lui faire face.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour prendre cette décision, p'tit frère. Tu sais très bien que tu as envie d'accepter. »

Ahito baisse les yeux. Évidemment, c'est vrai.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies mis au courant.

\- Je suis content de l'avoir fait. »

Parce que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait. Lui comme son jumeau en ont bien conscience.

De ça et d'un dernier point.

« Anna est jamais venue étudier la médecine, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Sans doute que non. »

* * *

Pour la quatrième fois de la journée, Mark actionne son répondeur. Et pour la quatrième fois, une voix enregistrée lui déclare d'un ton horriblement doux qu'il n'a aucun nouveau message. De rage, il attrape un verre qui traîne sur sa table basse et le jette de toutes ses forces sur le sol, où il vole en éclats dans un son de carillon discordant. Des échardes translucides se répandent dans sa pièce à vivre. Avec amertume, il se fait la réflexion que la dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est d'une blessure aux pieds. Résigné, son élan de colère reparti aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, il commence à ramasser précautionneusement les débris effilés.

Ne t'inquiète pas Mark, la Technoïde pourra aider les joueuses de Team Paradisia. Ne t'inquiète pas Mark, les modifications qu'elles ont subies pour utiliser le Multifluide sont probablement facilement réversibles. Ne t'inquiète pas Mark, c'est l'affaire de quelques mois tout au plus.

Tu parles. La séparation se compte en années maintenant. Et tout le monde a l'air de s'en foutre. Maddox le premier. La dernière fois qu'il a laissé la frustration le submerger, il a appelé le dirigeant de la Technoïde. À voir la façon dont on lui a répondu, ce dernier avait apparemment complètement oublié qu'il lui avait donné un moyen de le contacter. En bref, il s'est fait jeter comme un malpropre, non sans s'être fait préciser qu'il serait inutile de réessayer ce numéro. Quand il s'est énervé, le duc lui a sèchement rétorqué qu'il avait des préoccupations plus importantes que ses « amourettes d'adolescents ».

Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de se bercer d'illusions. La Technoïde n'a jamais cherché de solution pour les joueuses de Team Paradisia. Ses scientifiques tentent hypothétiquement de les maintenir en vie par acquis de conscience, mais leurs efforts s'arrêtent là. Après tout, ils ont « des préoccupations plus importantes ». Conneries.

Déprimé, il serre machinalement la main et s'entaille la paume. La douleur lui arrache un juron et il lâche ce qu'il vient de ramasser. Des gouttes de sang rouge sombre s'écoulent sur son parquet.

* * *

« Du coup, on a très peu de chances de réussite si t'es le seul dans la place. D'autant qu'on est même pas sûr que tu joues. »

Les cliquètements de son appareil photo accompagnent les paroles de Lysandre. Tandis que Devon, qui disparaît à moitié sous les vêtements qui le protègent du froid Akillien, est assis sur le dossier d'un banc, il dirige son objectif sur un groupe d'enfants qui jouent dans la poudreuse. Il a neigé abondamment la nuit précédent, le manteau blanc craque doucement à chaque déplacement, mais le ciel est plus bleu que jamais au-dessus des arbres encore étonnamment feuillus, quoique recouverts de neige. Akillian a beau être d'un ennui mortel, il peut reconnaître qu'il s'agit d'une belle planète.

« _Ne partons pas perdants. Les Snowkids sont de grands romantiques. Si je place habilement que je veux jouer la finale pour la rédemption de ma petite sœur, tu peux être sûr qu'ils me laisseront le champ libre._

\- Quelle bande de crétins.

\- _Ils ont un côté attendrissant._

\- Ça c'est parce que t'es aussi stupide qu'eux. »

Le shandahaarien laisse échapper son habituel rire silencieux devant le sourire dédaigneux du photographe. Depuis le temps, il a bien compris que s'énerver ne fait qu'encourager Lysandre.

Ce dernier prend encore quelques clichés avant d'enchaîner :

« Enfin bon. Si je ne lui propose pas une assurance, Phèdre va devenir insupportable. Alors ? Ton analyse ? Sinedd ?

\- _N'y compte pas. Il y a quelques années, il aurait pu accepter juste par besoin de se foutre en l'air mais il a dépassé ça depuis un bout de temps. Et la guerre des Fluides lui a coûté sa famille, il est plutôt du genre à juger les actions du Cercle nécessaires._

\- Saloperie. Rocket alors ? Il a été suspendu et ça l'a amené à faire des belles conneries, non ?

\- _Justement. Il ne les refera pas. Tu peux en être sûr._

\- Et sa meuf ? La blondasse ? Elle garde pas de rancœur envers le Cercle pour avoir dégagé son sucre d'orge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu te marres, encore ?

\- _Rien. La reine des neiges est juste la seule qui t'as en à peu près haute estime, alors ça me fait rire de t'entendre parler d'elle comme ça._ »

L'explication renforce encore le sourire narquois de Lysandre, qui immortalise une boule de neige en train de s'écraser sur le visage d'un tout petit garçon. Tandis que le gamin se met à pleurer, il affiche la photo sur l'écran de son appareil. L'arrière de la sphère est encore visible tandis que l'avant s'est déjà désagrégé en une élégante gerbe blanche qui masque partiellement l'expression de surprise de la victime.

« Et donc ? La reine des neiges ?

\- _Ne compte pas sur elle. En fait, ne compte sur aucun des Snowkids si tu n'as pas quelque chose à offrir qui légitimise de mettre fin à leur loyauté envers leur sacro-sainte ligue._

\- Du genre ?

\- _Je dirai bien sauver une vie, mais d'après les échos que j'ai eu de leur première finale, le rouquin a renoncé à sauver son père pour gagner._

\- Oh. En dépit du fait que c'est un engagement que je ne peux que respecter –

\- _Dit celui qui fait ça pour sa mère._ »

La réplique fige le photographe. Une fois n'est pas coutume, toute trace de moquerie a déserté son visage et c'est une expression de colère froide qui remplace son habituel rictus sardonique. Au point que Devon regrette amèrement d'avoir essayé de le battre à son propre jeu.

« Me confonds pas avec toi, tocard. Ce qui est arrivé à ma mère n'a strictement rien à voir avec mes choix de vie. »

Pendant un instant, le shandahaarien envisage de poursuivre dans cette voie. Mais le regard de Lysandre le dissuade bien assez tôt. Il préfère lui dire quelque chose qu'il veut entendre.

« _Il reste le magnetboarder._ »

Les pupilles bleues de son interlocuteur le scrute encore quelques secondes avant que leur propriétaire abandonne la colère pour une expression d'ennui.

« C'est lequel, ça ? »

Devon roule des yeux et épelle le nom de Mark.

« Ah ouais ? Quel moyen de pression on peut bien avoir pour celui-là ? C'est le mec le plus transparent de l'équipe !

\- _Mais il est amoureux._

\- Ouh, là tu m'intéresses.

\- _La numéro 8 de Team Paradisia ça te parle ?_

\- L'équipe de boites de conserve ? Elles ont pas rouillé, depuis le temps ?

\- _T'es horrible._

\- Merci.

\- _La Technoïde lui promet depuis la dernière Cup qu'ils vont les débarrasser des prothèses bioniques grâce auxquelles les joueuses utilisaient le Multifluide. Mais évidemment, c'est le calme plat et il approche de son point de rupture. D'autant plus que les Snowkids ont complètement oublié ces filles, jusqu'à Aarch qui a appelé sa gamine comme sa bien-aimée. Franchement, sa tête quand il l'a appris faisait vraiment peine à voir._

\- Comme j'aurais aimé être là. Tu penses qu'on peut le rallier en appuyant là où ça fait mal ?

\- _Je ne sais pas. Pas sûre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au point où il en est, il acceptera n'importe quel marché pour récupérer cette fille. Y a peut-être moyen de le convaincre que vous pourrez la soigner._ »

Toute trace de leur accrochage oublié, le sourire qui étire le visage de Lysandre est absolument carnassier.

« Oui… Le convaincre… »


	37. Chapter 37 : Pirate

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Petit aparté sur le chapitre précédent : Les mangrees présents sur Palissandre proviennent du jeu Myst IV:Revelation, l'un de mes jeux-vidéos préférés. D'ailleurs, même si je ne le décris pas, l'esprit de l'eau dont parle Tia provient aussi de ce jeu._

 _Pour le chapitre de cette semaine, il décrit la vie sur Shiloë, que ce soit du point de vue d'un nouveau venu ou de celui d'un pirate installé._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 :**

 **Pirate**

Assise à une table de la cantina pratiquement déserte en cette heure matinale, Anna fronce les sourcils en dessinant un croquis dans un carnet qu'elle s'est offert au marché de Shiloë. Kate lui a assuré qu'elle pourrait y trouver tout ce qu'elle voudrait, à son arrivée sur l'archipel. Depuis un mois qu'elle est présente, le lieu a tenu les promesses de la pirate. Cependant, la compensation financière qu'elle reçoit pour ses services en tant que serveuse ne lui permet pas de s'offrir tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Enfin tant pis, elle se contente de l'essentiel. À savoir de quoi griffonner.

« Alors… Acromion. Épine. Fosse sous-épineuse. Rebord médial. Et omoplate. Ici, sixième vertèbre cervicale. Puis première vertèbre thoracique ici, et –

\- Hello ! »

Anna bondit littéralement sur sa chaise en poussant un cri étranglé. Concentrée sur sa réflexion, elle n'a pas vu Kate approcher, et ne s'attendait définitivement pas à l'interruption.

« Oups, excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas te faire aussi peur, s'excuse l'albinos en réprimant un rire.

\- Mais bien sûr… Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'amène aussi tôt ? Bennett et toi vous venez plus tard, d'habitude. Ton entraînement a été avancé, ou quoi ? »

Tout en parlant, la shandahaarienne tâche de rassembler et d'empiler les livres et les notes qu'elle a répandues sur la table, embarrassée.

« Non non, j'étais juste réveillée et je me suis dit que j'allais passer égayer ton début de matinée. Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de cacher, comme ça ?

\- R… rien. »

Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation un livre lui échappe et retombe sur la table, son titre parfaitement lisible. Et Kate s'empresse de le lire.

« Des cours d'anatomie ? »

Anna ouvre la bouche pour se justifier mais, tandis qu'elle se sent envahie d'une chaleur désagréable, rien ne lui vient.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu réagis comme si j'avais surpris un truc répréhensible ?

\- Tu… ne me trouves pas idiote ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

\- C'est que… Enfin je veux dire… Je pensais… » bafouille la jeune femme sous le regard curieux de son amie.

Finalement, elle s'arrête, inspire profondément, et explique :

« Ça fait des années que je n'étudie que le fonctionnement des Fluides dans le but d'intégrer le Cercle. Mais ici ces connaissances ne me servent à rien. Sauf qu'il est hors de question que je me retrouve bloquée à servir des verres.

\- Tu sais, si t'avais pas empoisonné douze personnes quand on t'a confié la cuisine, je suis sûre que t'aurais eu plus d'opportunité d'évolution.

\- Ils étaient onze. Écrase. »

Kate éclate de rire mais lui fait rapidement signe de continuer.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai quelques connaissances, et qui m'intéresse un minimum, c'est la médecine. C'est très superficiel mais je me suis dit que je pourrais aider à l'hôpital. Sauf que quand je m'y suis présentée, on s'est plus ou moins fichu de moi en me disant de revenir quand j'aurai une formation. »

Même si ce n'est absolument pas la raison du refus, j'en suis persuadée, ajoute-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Du coup… Je me suis dit… Que je pouvais au moins essayer… de m'autoformer… Je sais, c'est stupide, je n'ai aucune chance d'atteindre un niveau suffisant mais je –

\- C'est loin d'être stupide, la coupe Kate avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Tu… tu le penses ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis contente de te voir avec un but. Tu es bien trop brillante pour te morfondre derrière un tablier !

\- Dis pas ça…

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Anna se contente de détourner le regard sans répondre.

« Hey. Que le Ludi Circenses ait réussi à t'abuser en se servant de ce que tu as vécu ne remet pas en cause tes qualités. Tu as commis une erreur certes importante mais tu as droit de te repentir. Devenir médecin me paraît pas un mauvais choix pour ça. »

La shandahaarienne laisse échapper un rire sans joie en marmonnant :

« Me repentir…

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Je te sers un petit dèj ? Ce serait dommage que tu te mettes en retard pour quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un entraînement de foot. »

Kate envisage d'insister, de tâcher de dérider un peu sa protégée, mais celle-ci est nettement décidée à arrêter la conversation ici. Alors la pirate choisit de laisser tomber pour le moment.

« Pour que tu m'empoisonnes ? Très peu pour moi, merci. »

* * *

Perché sur son holoscooter, Artie file comme le vent pour rejoindre le pas de tir. La poussière rougeâtre de la surface du corps céleste s'envole en large tourbillon qui évoque un brasier. Le vent tiède lui fouette le visage et les mollets, et lui semble plus frais qu'il n'est réellement. Avec aisance, le jeune pirate slalome dans la crevasse et évite sans hésitation les pièges du relief traître du canyon. Puis il débouche soudainement dans une large cuvette et arrête son véhicule dans un dérapage en demi-cercle autour d'un petit groupe de pirates déjà présent. Sonny est censé expliquer le maniement des blasters révolutionnaires qu'ils ont dérobés à la Technoïde lors de leur dernier raid.

Sauf qu'il ne voit que Corso et son habituel air renfrogné.

« Sonny n'est pas encore là ? demande-t-il en retirant son casque.

\- Il a un empêchement. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer. »

Artie se fige. Rien qu'une seconde, juste le temps de dépasser le choc, pas suffisamment longtemps pour que Corso note sa déception, occupé qu'il est à observer leurs nouveaux jouets.

« Un empêchement ? enchaîne le jeune homme comme si de rien était.

\- Oui. Il a lancé une communication avec D'Jok en pensant qu'il aurait largement le temps, mais il a mal calculé et il répugne à écourter leurs conversations. Du coup je le remplace.

\- Raah, zut, il est vachement plus pédagogue que toi !

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gamin. Ce serait dommage qu'il n'y ait pas assez de blasters pour que t'en reçoives un. »

Le second lève les yeux au ciel devant le sourire rayonnant que lui sert le petit génie mais peine à complètement cacher qu'il est amusé.

« Prenez tous une arme, lance-t-il finalement à la ronde de sa voix bourrue. On n'a pas que ça à faire. »

Lorsqu'il peut accéder à la caisse que leur désigne leur professeur, Artie en sort précautionneusement l'un de ces objets que Sonny décrivait comme si exceptionnels lorsqu'ils s'en sont emparés. Il est un peu plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais aussi beaucoup plus… classe. À peu près de la longueur de son avant-bras, et légèrement plus large, l'arrière du blaster, blanc, a une forme ovoïde assez élégante, de laquelle sort un tube noir mat qui mène au canon. Sous ce dernier, un renflement également blanc permet de venir le soutenir de la main gauche. Le jeune pirate referme sa paume sur la crosse, située au bout de la forme ovoïde et vient ajuster l'arme au creux de son épaule. La prise en main lui semble instinctive et pratique.

« La manipulation de ces bijoux n'a rien de compliqué. Vous devez sentir deux gâchettes au niveau de la crosse. Celle du haut est pour les tirs non létaux, celle du bas pour les tirs létaux, et si vous activez les deux en même temps, vous obtenez une puissance de feu sacrément destructrice. Alignez-vous et testez-moi ça. »

Succinct. Artie ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que Sonny leur aurait expliqué un peu plus le fonctionnement de l'arme, et la meilleure façon de se positionner avec. Sauf que Corso est beaucoup plus pragmatique que Sonny et ne jure que par la pratique. Pas besoin de déblatérer des heures sur la théorie, l'efficacité naît de l'expérience.

Le jeune pirate se place aux côtés des autres. Il scrute la cible qui lui est assignée, une grossière forme humaine dressée à l'autre bout du champ de tir, se met en position, et presse la gâchette du haut. Avec un léger bruit aigu mais pas désagréable, un rayon cyan vient frapper la figure et il croit voir comme une vague bleutée courir en un éclair sur la cible mais il ne pourrait pas en jurer.

« Corso, qu'est-ce que tu entends par non létal exactement ? demande-t-il lorsque son professeur passe à sa hauteur.

\- C'est une stimulation des nerfs qui se révèle incapacitante. Ça met ton adversaire à terre, et il y a une chance sur trois que le choc lui fasse perdre connaissance au premier tir. »

Une explosion de roche autour des cibles les fait sursauter tous les deux tandis que le pirate qui vient d'actionner les deux gâchettes pousse un sifflement appréciateur.

« C'est ta cible que t'es censé faire sauter Keith, pas le sol ! » s'énerve Corso en se dirigeant vers le tireur.

Artie le suit un instant des yeux avant de se remettre en position. Si Sonny était là, il aurait profité de l'interruption pour expliquer comment rectifier le port de l'arme. Ou comment rentabiliser la destruction du sol. Il expire lentement, visualise des cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux verts sur la forme grossière qu'il est « censé faire sauter » et presse les deux gâchettes simultanément.

Puis regarde avec satisfaction l'explosion déchiqueter l'emplacement supposé de la figure.

* * *

Le cours de tir a été extrêmement décevant. Pas à cause de Corso. Quoi qu'il dise pour le charrier, lorsqu'il met sa mauvaise foi et sa déception de côté, ce n'est pas un mauvais professeur. Pas pour les armes non plus. Ces blasters sont des merveilles, si la Technoïde avait gardé son monopole, les pirates n'auraient pas tenu la cadence longtemps. Encore moins à cause de ses performances. Il se défend en tir. Suffisamment pour… sauver la vie de Sonny. Qui s'est désisté. Pour parler avec D'Jok. Et ça c'est décevant. Ou plutôt… Rageant.

Tout en ruminant ces pensées, Artie traverse les allées du marché pirate en promenant son regard sur l'installation atypique. De chaque côté d'un cheminement relativement étroit, des étals s'étendent à perte de vue. Parfois ceux-ci sont surplombés d'une toile de couleur terne pour apporter de l'ombre au vendeur, parfois le stand est directement constitué d'un petit vaisseau qui expose sa cale. Et partout, des caisses de toutes tailles et de tous matériaux laissent se répandre des marchandises variées quoiqu'essentiellement technologiques.

De temps à autre, le jeune pirate salue une connaissance qui lui propose une pièce soi-disant indispensable pour le dernier appareil qu'il veut bricoler (et peu importe qu'il n'ait pas encore décidé ce que ça sera). Nulle trace, cependant, de celui qu'il aimerait bien croiser.

À la place, c'est une épaisse chevelure brune qu'il distingue dans la foule.

Artie regarde son holomontre. Il est encore relativement tôt, et il n'a rien de spécial à faire pour s'occuper. Alors il s'approche tranquillement du présentoir qui retient l'attention d'Anna. Mine de rien, même s'il ne se sent pas spécialement éloigné de Bennett, Kate et quelques autres joueurs de l'équipe, ça lui fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge dans son entourage.

« Salut !

\- Ah, salut Artie, » lui répond la jeune femme en souriant.

Une réflexion d'un léger mauvais goût lui traverse l'esprit, tandis qu'elle se tourne vers lui parce qu'il s'est approché de son mauvais côté : son cache-œil la prédestinait à devenir une pirate si l'on se fie au folklore. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, il écarte cette pensée et jette un regard au présentoir face à eux.

« Tu te cherches un bouquin ?

\- Pas vraiment, je regarde simplement ce qui traine. De toute façon, je suis fauchée. »

Le métis éclate de rire à cette phrase :

« C'est sûr que c'est pas en bossant comme serveuse au bar que tu vas augmenter ton pécule !

\- S'il te plaît, ne détruis pas mes espoirs tout de suite.

\- Oups, désolé. Mais tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi et harceler un capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'on te laisse partir en mission. Ça paye mieux.

\- Je suppose. »

Surpris par son intonation soudainement bien plus sombre, Artie regarde la shandahaarienne avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ah, rien ! Rien du tout ! répond-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

\- Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il après une hésitation.

\- …C'est juste que je me dis que sur le terrain je serais bien plus un poids qu'autre chose, soupire-t-elle finalement en se frottant la nuque.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, dis-toi que c'est surtout une question d'entraînement. »

Artie se voulait encourageant, mais sa réponse ne donne lieu qu'à un rire un peu triste.

« Avec tous les entraînements que j'ai subi, je n'ai jamais été fichue de me protéger moi-même… »

Cette énonciation lui arrache un frisson désagréable. Il sait ce que ça veut dire que de se sentir impuissant.

« Sauf que tu ne t'entrainais pas vraiment pour te battre, pas vrai ? Kate m'a dit que tu suivais des cours de self-defense en prison. Tu ne penses pas que tu t'en sortirais mieux aujourd'hui ? »

La shandahaarienne secoue la tête d'un air morne.

« Pas spoliée de l'Étincelle.

\- Quel rapport ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il devine bien ce que la perte de son Fluide peut avoir de bouleversant, mais si Anna se focalise sur ce point, elle a peu de chances de dépasser son abattement. Pourtant, elle ne le regarde pas avec une expression blessée ou vexée mais simplement avec une légère touche d'étonnement.

« Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionnes les Fluides, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu, non ?

\- Tous les membres de la galaxie en possèdent un et ont le potentiel pour l'éveiller. Mais même endormi, un Fluide reste une source d'énergie latente dans lequel l'organisme peut puiser en cas de besoin. Si on en est privé, même sans l'avoir jamais éveillé, la différence est flagrante. J'ai moins d'endurance, moins de force, et je mets plus de temps à récupérer. Même avec un entraînement drastique – et ça n'a rien à voir avec celui que j'ai suivi – je reste plus faible qu'un citoyen lambda. »

Artie reste bouche-bée face à l'explication. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Fluide puisse avoir autant d'importance chez une personne qui n'est pas capable de se transformer en guirlande lumineuse sur commande.

« Je… J'ignorais tout ça…

\- Je suppose que c'est le cas de la plupart des gens. En plus, ajoute-t-elle en baissant le regard, j'ai perdu mon joker. C'était rassurant de sentir que je pouvais déployer l'Étincelle. Même si c'est assez ironique étant donné que les deux seules fois où j'ai ressenti le besoin d'utiliser mon Fluide, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé pour moi. »

Les deux jeunes gens restent silencieux un moment. Ils se sont mis à marcher au cours de leur discussion, et les pièces détachées se succèdent sous leurs yeux tandis qu'ils remettent de l'ordre dans leurs pensées.

« Si j'ai suivi ces cours de défense, reprend lentement Anna, c'est parce que c'est grâce à une technique inspiré de sport de combat que j'ai éveillé l'Étincelle. En fait je me fichais bien des cours. Je voulais juste essayer de ressentir mon Fluide. En deux ans je n'ai jamais totalement abandonné, tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile. C'est stupide, pas vrai ? »

Le sourire qu'elle lui offre lui brise le cœur.

Anna soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Oublie ça, je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

\- Tu en avais besoin, répond doucement Artie en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être oui… Mais ne dis rien à Kate, s'il te plaît. Son opinion de moi a déjà suffisamment baissée quand elle a su que je n'espérais pas utiliser ce que j'apprenais pour me battre, inutile qu'elle sache que je ne suivais ces cours que pour me voiler la face.

\- Anna je…

\- C'est bon ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me suis laissée emporter parce que c'est facile de te parler, tu aurais dû me dire d'arrêter mes jérémiades dès le début ! »

Avec soulagement, le jeune pirate note qu'elle s'est apparemment reprise et n'est pas aussi abattue que ce qu'il aurait craint. Alors il accepte de clore le sujet ici et enchaîne :

« Et pourquoi ça ? Maintenant tu vas être obligée d'écouter MES jérémiades. »

Il a un sourire en coin en la voyant hausser son sourcil visible.

« Oh ! Vas-y ! Je me sentirai moins bête comme ça !

\- Je déteste D'Jok. »

À peine cette phrase a-t-elle franchi ses lèvres qu'Artie en reste abasourdi. Il n'avait pas anticipé de révéler ça à qui que ce soit. Ses sentiments envers le rouquin n'ont rien de justifié ou même de rationnel. Si Sonny venait à les découvrir, il en serait véritablement mortifié. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il observe le visage surpris de son interlocutrice. Pour un peu, il se boucherait les oreilles lorsqu'il la voit ouvrir la bouche pour réagir.

« Artie. Je crois que tu viens de devenir mon meilleur ami. »

* * *

Anna écarquille brutalement son unique œil valide. Le souffle court, en sueur et tremblante, les quelques néons veilleuse qui restent allumés en permanence lui permettent de distinguer la structure du lit qui surplombe le sien, et réaliser qu'elle ne se trouve pas sur le Genèse la calme légèrement. Avec soulagement autant qu'avec abattement, elle exhale tout l'air que contiennent ses poumons. Elle a à nouveau fait un cauchemar. Les détails sont un peu confus, mais la peur lui serre encore la poitrine.

Elle se trouvait dans la cabine de l'entraîneur, au Genèse Stadium. Les Snowkids quittaient la pièce les uns après les autres, sans un regard pour elle. Ou plutôt, ils évitaient de se tourner vers elle, ils l'ignoraient ostensiblement. Son frère comme les autres. Elle essayait de les suivre à l'extérieur, mais le chef de la Technoïde, ce Maddox, se dressait devant elle. Sa pupille artificielle flamboyait, accusatrice, avant qu'il ne claque la porte. Elle agitait la poignée, de plus en plus paniquée à l'idée qu'on l'abandonne ici, dans cette cabine rougeâtre, mais la porte ne bougeait pas, et les autres restaient sourds à ses appels. Puis la porte devenait brûlante sous ses coups. La température montait, au point de la faire reculer au milieu de la pièce, et elle réalisait que ce n'était pas uniquement sa seule sortie mais tous les murs qui dégageaient une chaleur de plus en plus étouffante. Jusqu'à être remplacés par une enceinte de flammes. Qui se rapprochait.

C'est là qu'elle s'est réveillée. Ça lui arrive régulièrement. Pourtant, elle finit ses journées complètement épuisée et s'endort comme une masse, pas parce qu'elle est exploitée outre mesure mais parce qu'elle a un mal de chien à suivre le rythme qu'on impose à une personne standard. Cela dit, elle s'en sort déjà mieux qu'après les premiers jours. Une chance qu'elle n'ait jamais spécialement compté sur ses capacités physiques pour atteindre ses buts.

Des ronflements légers s'élèvent dans la pièce. Rien d'exceptionnellement bruyant mais Anna sait qu'elle ne se rendormira pas. Elle attrape l'holophone que Kate lui a offert à son arrivée pour regarder l'heure. La lumière crue de l'écran lui agresse les yeux alors qu'elle constate qu'il est 4h48. C'est raisonnable. Elle aura fait une nuit sinon longue, du moins correcte. Et puis, le complexe des pirates ne dort jamais complètement. Les oiseaux de nuit sont légion, ici.

Avec un soupir silencieux, elle se redresse, tire le rideau qui masque son lit dans son renfoncement et pose ses pieds sur le sol. Elle reste un temps dans cette position, à se demander où est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien se rendre pour commencer cette journée de façon si matinale. Habituellement, elle se dirige assez vite à la cantina pour y déjeuner et prendre le poste qu'on a bien voulu lui affecter. Selon les heures de la journée, si ce lieu de rencontre n'est jamais vraiment désert, il peut parfois être sacrément statique. Ce qui lui convient parfaitement. Elle dispose de tout le temps nécessaire pour étudier sans qu'on la dérange outre mesure. Excepté quand le robot barman s'énerve. Les deux tiers des robots qu'elle a vu chez les pirates se sont révélés exagérément caractériels…

La jeune femme se lève et s'étire dans la pénombre du dortoir. Son œil habitué au peu de lumière, elle constate que cinq des couchettes sont vides. Dont une parce qu'une autre accueille deux occupants. Elle récupère son bandeau et ses affaires du jour, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Évidemment, elle ne manque pas de se prendre pour la énième fois les pieds dans un carton qui traine et étouffe de justesse un juron, qui déclenche quand même un ou deux gémissement chez les dormeurs. Puis elle sort dans le couloir et marche doucement en direction des douches.

Quand elle est arrivée sur Shiloë, Anna a eu du mal avec la façon qu'ont les pirates de vivre les uns sur les autres comme ça. Sa vie sur Shandahaar ne l'a pas habituée à la vie en communauté, et son séjour chez les Snowkids lui a laissé beaucoup d'opportunités de s'isoler. Ne serait-ce que pour dormir. La découverte des douches n'a été qu'une réalisation supplémentaire qu'il lui fallait s'adapter. Cela dit, pour une fois le lieu devrait être complètement désert.

Elle entre doucement dans la première pièce, d'un volume relativement conséquent mais morcelé en plusieurs allées par des bandes de lavabos surplombés de miroirs. Les murs et le sol sont carrelés de faïences opalines qui luisent bizarrement à cause des néons qu'elle allume au plafond. Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage lorsqu'elle constate qu'elle est effectivement la seule à vouloir utiliser les lieux pour le moment et elle passe rapidement la porte qui mène aux douches à proprement parler. Celles-ci se présentent en cabines qui se font face de part et d'autre de la salle, attenante à celle des lavabos, qui arbore les mêmes teintes un peu maladives. Elle pénètre la première cabine sur sa gauche et ferme précautionneusement la porte derrière elle, puis suspend ses affaires au crochet métallique affixé au mur avant de passer le retour censé les protéger de l'humidité et d'enclencher l'arrivée d'eau. Le jet lui frappe la poitrine, légèrement trop froid, surtout par rapport à la chaleur du corps céleste. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas attendre grand-chose de mieux. Elle sent ses cheveux se gorger d'eau, se débarrasse de la pellicule de transpiration nocturne et nettoie prudemment son visage pour ne pas tirer sur les coutures qui maintiennent son œil borgne fermé. Puis elle se sèche, s'habille d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur bleu clair, peut-être légèrement trop serré pour elle mais parmi les vêtements les plus classiques que lui a offerts Kate, et décide de sortir du complexe souterrain pour marcher à l'air libre. Et profiter des étoiles.

Artie n'a pas tort de s'offusquer lorsque Bennett et elle comparent l'archipel de Shiloë à leur planète natale. Avec ses renfoncements de roches arides, ses vaisseaux incrustés dans les falaises, ses retours rocheux qui transforment les grandes étendues en des cavernes gargantuesques, le corps céleste principal est indiciblement plus impressionnant que les blocs souterrains de Shandahaar. Pourtant, de sa gamme de couleur dorée à son climat, Anna ne peut pas totalement s'empêcher de croire qu'elle est revenue à la maison. D'autant qu'en bonne habituée, elle ne souffre pas de la chaleur. Contrairement au calvaire qu'était pour elle le froid glacial d'Akillian. Les Snowkids qui passaient dans sa chambre étaient toujours estomaqués de découvrir à quelle température elle ressentait le besoin de chauffer. Sur ce point comme sur beaucoup d'autres, Devon s'était accoutumé incroyablement plus facilement qu'elle (ce qui n'empêchait pas les Snowkids de l'accuser de chauffer trop aussi).

Anna marche dans la poussière brune de la surface de la planète. Un vent tiède caresse son visage. Quelques silhouettes s'affairent autour des vaisseaux stationnés çà et là. Lorsqu'elle lève la tête, seul un mince sillon de ciel est visible entre les falaises éclairées par la main de l'homme d'une lumière qui semble naturelle. Un ciel bleu roi parsemé d'étoiles qui se fraye un chemin dans ce mince interstice. Devant elle, un peu plus loin, c'est comme un puits remplit d'astres qui lui fait face, par là où les vaisseaux entrent et sortent de leur planque. Elle reste certes davantage transportée par ses voyages au milieu des étoiles, mais pour elle qui a vécu si longtemps dans une ville souterraine, pouvoir sortir contempler ce spectacle à n'importe quel moment est plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé auparavant.

Quand elle y réfléchit, Anna se sent plus à sa place sur Shiloë que sur Akillian. Si elle avait finit – malgré sa mauvaise volonté – à vraiment apprécier certains Snowkids (pratiquement tous à l'exception d'un certain roux, à vrai dire), elle n'a pas vraiment perdu au change. Artie, Kate, Bennett, ceux qui viennent la saluer quand elle travaille à la cantina, ceux qui répondent à ses questionnements sur la planète, ceux qui l'acceptent parmi les leurs sans seconde pensée, tous ces pirates qui l'entourent, tous ces gens valent vraiment la peine d'être connus. Ils aiment le Galactik Football, c'est vrai. Mais si peu d'entre eux sont des joueurs. En plus, il n'y a aucun membre du Cercle des Fluides sur Shiloë, de ça elle est sûre.

Oui. Pour la seconde fois, sa vie ne sera absolument pas celle qu'elle espérait se construire. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas si mal.


	38. Chapter 38 : Coup d'Envoi

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir de la neige pour mon réveillon, alors pour remédier à ça, je vous emmène sur Akillian. Je sais qu'il y aurait une myriade de choses plus appropriées pour fêter noël, mais tant pis, laissez-moi vous offrir un match de foot. Parce que j'esquive bien, mais il s'agit tout de même d'une fiction Galactik Football._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 :**

 **Coup d'Envoi**

Phèdre pénètre d'un pas conquérant dans ce qui semble être un laboratoire de recherche. Divers instruments auxquels elle n'entend rien sont posés sur les paillasses de travail bleutées qui courent autour de la pièce, dont certains apparemment en cours d'utilisation, à en juger par les vrombissements qui s'en dégagent. Mais cette absence de compréhension ne l'émeut pas et elle se contente de s'approcher d'un homme penché sur des composants de nanotechnologie.

Le scientifique est un Xzionnien. Contrairement aux figures les plus connues de ses pairs, il n'est pas spécialement grand et plutôt maigrelet. Sa peau arbore tout de même une délicate teinte de bleu acier parcourue de lignes d'un blanc tirant légèrement sur le bleu assorti à ses yeux dépourvus de pupilles pour l'instant masqués par les lunettes microscope qui enserrent son crâne. Cependant, malgré le dispositif qui lui mange le haut du visage, le sillon blanc qui évoque la même forme que celle qu'aurait une barbe sur une ethnie humaine est parfaitement visible, de même que les sortes d'excroissances circulaires qui tiennent lieu d'organes auditifs aux Xzionniens. Enfin, encore une fois contrairement aux membres des Lightnings, le haut du crâne de celui qu'elle vient voir est également de la couleur des sillons, et cette surface claire se poursuit dans sa nuque, comme le ferait une chevelure plaquée contre la peau.

Phèdre se poste trois pas derrière le scientifique et attend bras croisés qu'il pose ce qu'il a en main. Les composants qu'il manipule sont bien trop précieux pour qu'elle prenne le risque de le faire sursauter.

Le temps s'écoule en silence et la chef du Ludi se fait la réflexion qu'elle ne peut qu'admirer la concentration à laquelle sa patience est confrontée. Tandis qu'elle sent cette dernière commencer à s'amenuiser, le savant se relève enfin et déchausse son masque.

« Bonjour Delos. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Phèdre observe un léger sursaut, peut-être pas aussi impressionnant que celui qu'elle aurait supposé mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se félicite de s'être tue jusque-là.

« Phèdre. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

\- J'avais cru comprendre. Où en es-tu ?

\- J'ai encore besoin de temps. Mais ce serait prêt pour la Cup.

\- Fabuleux.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de douter de moi, j'apprécierais. Dis-moi plutôt où tu en es toi ? »

Sa leader lui jette un regard froid avant de rejeter sa chevelure en arrière.

« Si tu parles de la mise en place de nos pions, nous en aurons potentiellement deux chez les Snowkids, dont un de sûr. »

Delos la scrute sans rien dire.

« Tu doutes de mon plan ?

\- Je suis un scientifique. Je doute toujours de tout. Et tu n'as la main que sur les Snowkids.

\- Les Snowkids sont la meilleure équipe du championnat. Contrairement à tous les autres, ils n'ont pas été contraints de se reformer suite à nos attaques. Ils sont les seuls adversaires vraiment dangereux de la Cup.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais ne crie quand même pas victoire trop vite. La Cup peut encore être repoussée.

\- Alors que nous nous tenons tranquilles depuis deux ans ? De plus, tu m'as toi-même confirmé que le Cercle n'est pas en position de retarder la compétition. »

Delos acquiesce pensivement avant de se retourner vers sa paillasse et le petit objet qu'il est en train de concevoir. Phèdre l'observe reprendre ses activités une minute avant de tourner les talons. S'il lui affirme qu'il aura fini à temps, ce sera le cas. C'est tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

* * *

Comme souvent en attendant que ses joueurs s'installent face à lui, Rocket fait tourner du pouce le mince anneau d'or qui enserre son annulaire gauche. Il ne s'est pas encore habitué à le porter, ni à le voir d'ailleurs, mais à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux dessus, il ne peut retenir un léger sourire.

« Alors coach ? demande gaiement Micro-Ice. Des choses intéressantes à nous dire ?

\- Un jour je trouverai une excuse pour te virer de l'équipe, Mice.

\- Et faire jouer Sinedd à ma place ? T'en as marre de la victoire ? s'exclame le petit brun.

\- Marre de gagner de justesse, plutôt, » raille Sinedd avec un sourire en coin.

Micro-Ice lui tire la langue tandis que Mark éclate de rire.

« Calmez-vous un peu les gars, j'ai une nouvelle pas exactement réjouissante à vous annoncer. »

La déclaration a l'effet escompté. L'équipe attend qu'il poursuive, pas vraiment inquiète du fait de son propre calme, mais pas tout à fait sereine non plus.

« Le président de la Ligue sur Akillian m'a contacté aujourd'hui. Les Tigres Rouges ont fait une demande d'homologation. Un match va avoir lieu pour nous départager et savoir qui participera à la Cup.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, alors. Les Tigres Rouges sont nuls.

\- C'est justement avec ce genre de discours qu'on va perdre, D'Jok. Sur Paradisia, on a pu voir que les Tigres Rouges avait acquis le Souffle, ça fait un peu plus de trois ans et demi qu'on ne les a pas vu jouer. Je partage ton point du vue, je pense que nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux. Mais la dernière fois qu'on est parti gagnants, on a failli perdre contre les Wambas. »

La remarque est douloureuse pour les membres de l'équipe d'origine. Leur première Cup avait eu son lot d'erreurs, et leur comportement envers les Wambas fait partie des plus honteuses.

« Bref, j'ai analysé leur jeu sur Paradisia, et j'ai plusieurs tactiques de jeu à vous proposer. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas les prendre à la légère. Quoi que vous pensiez des Tigres Rouges. Perdre ce match-là serait pire que tout. »

* * *

Alors qu'Anna se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une bouteille placée sur l'étagère la plus haute derrière le comptoir de la cantina, une salutation enjouée résonne à ses oreilles.

« Heeello ! »

Ravie, elle se retourne et rencontre les yeux chocolatés d'Artie.

« Hey ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré de mission !

\- Normal, ça fait seulement quelques heures. Et je meurs de faim ! »

La shandahaarienne éclate de rire devant l'air malheureux qu'il se donne.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps d'atteindre cette bouteille pour Frost et je suis à toi.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Je ne dirais pas non. Mais je suis plus grande que toi.

\- Mais je suis moins maladroit, répond-il du tac au tac.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas maladroite ! J'ai juste une mauvaise appréciation des distances ! »

Le jeune homme lui adresse un clin d'œil moqueur avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar et elle se retourne en levant les yeux au ciel pour préparer la commande de son client précédent. Lorsqu'elle revient vers son ami, celui-ci s'est déjà fait servir une omelette par le robot qui lui sert de patron. Ce qui a quelque chose d'assez vexant.

« Alors ? Cette mission ? Vous avez piqué quoi, cette fois ? »

Au moment où Artie s'apprête à répondre, la voix un peu trop énergique de Callie Misty s'échappe de l'écran géant qui est presque toujours allumé sur un mur de la pièce.

« La date est enfin tombée, chers holospectateurs ! Le match qui opposera les Snowkids aux Tigres Rouges, avec pour enjeu de représenter Akillian lors de la prochaine Cup, aura lieu le jeudi 16 juin prochain. Qui aurait cru que les Tigres Rouges lanceraient un tel défi aux triples champions de la galaxie et tenants du titre actuel ? Voilà qui rappelle fort la surprise qu'avaient causée les Snowkids lors de leur tout premier match contre les Tigres Rouges ! L'histoire va-t-elle se répéter ? »

La journaliste continue de déblatérer, prenant à témoin des commentateurs sportifs qu'Anna ne connaît pas, et se lançant dans une rétrospective du parcours des deux équipes qu'elle ne tient pas vraiment à écouter. Malheureusement, les clients présents semblent captivés par les informations données, à commencer par Artie qui s'est figé, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, lorsque l'annonce a commencé. Résignée, elle range quelques verres qui trainent encore et s'apprête à aller débarrasser une nouvelle table, lorsqu'à sa grande surprise, le métis se désintéresse de l'écran.

« Désolé, s'excuse-t-il soudainement, penaud. Je suis un grand fan des Snowkids, l'annonce m'a interpelé. On disait quoi ? Ça va ? » ajoute-t-il dans la foulée, en fronçant les sourcils.

Anna se sent rougir. Elle sait que les Snowkids ont fait quelques matchs amicaux pendant le temps qu'elle a passé en prison, mais elle s'est débrouillée pour ne pas avoir à les regarder. Se faire jeter le match à la figure la perturbe un peu, d'autant qu'elle sera probablement de service pendant. Sauf qu'elle s'est promis de ne plus se plaindre devant Artie, aussi se contente-t-elle de répondre en souriant :

« Bien sûr, quelle question. Mais je ne comprends pas. D'où t'es fan des SK ? Le roux ne t'énerve pas, à se pavaner sur le terrain ?

\- Ah ! Ça c'est un coup bas ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Micro-Ice rattrape le calvaire que c'est de se taper la grosse tête de D'Jok à l'écran.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Et c'était des processeurs.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce qu'on a piqué à la Technoïde. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu pars en mission, toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de jamais ?

\- Oh, allez ! Je sais que ça fait peur, mais tu devrais essayer au moins une fois !

\- Artie, on en a déjà parlé, je ne ferais que mettre tout le monde en danger…

\- S'il s'agit d'une épreuve de force. C'est loin d'être toujours le cas. Tiens, cette fois par exemple, personne ne s'est rendu compte de notre intrusion. Ça leur prendra même encore plusieurs jours pour réaliser qu'il leur manque du matos. Et ensuite, sans le moindre début de preuve, ils nous accuseront.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? Tu t'en plains ?

\- Ne déplace pas le débat, jeune fille. Tu vaux mieux qu'essuyer des verres pour ce crétin de robot. Et c'est le préposé numéro un à la vaisselle qui te parle. »

Le compliment la touche. Sans même qu'elle le réalise, un sourire lui monte aux lèvres. Cependant, ça ne change rien à sa volonté :

« Je n'apporterai rien sur le terrain.

\- Suffit qu'on te forme, rétorque Artie, jamais à court d'arguments. Demande à Corso ou Sonny de t'apprendre à tirer. S'ils ont le temps, ils font vraiment leur possible pour aider ceux qui leur demandent.

\- Sonny me déteste. Et Corso me fait flipper. »

Le métis la fixe une demi-seconde avant d'éclater d'un immense rire.

« Te moque pas ! s'exclame Anna. Il me met mal à l'aise, à jamais décrocher un sourire, c'est tout !

\- Désolé, c'est nerveux, bredouille-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. C'est décidé alors. La prochaine fois qu'il prévoit une formation, je te traine au cours de Corso.

\- Mais je –

\- N'essaie pas de refuser, tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Artie ! »

Le sourire qu'il lui retourne bloque ses protestations au fond de sa gorge.

* * *

« …Nous sommes les triples champions de la galaxie et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Les Tigres Rouges ont peut-être fait des progrès mais nous sommes des pros, et nous n'en serions pas là où nous en sommes si nos capacités avaient stagné ! Je compte sur vous pour le leur prouver ! Go Snow Go ! »

L'équipe reprend en cœur leur slogan dès la fin du discours de Tia. Confiants et concentrés, les joueurs du jour sortent des vestiaires. Seul Gauvin est un peu à la traine, les épaules basses, les yeux rivés sur mains gantées. Il sursaute lorsqu'Ahito lui tape dans le dos.

« Fais pas cette tête. Tout va bien se passer. »

L'adolescent lui retourne un regard malheureux.

« Mais pourquoi Rocket m'a choisi moi ?

\- Parce que t'es un bon gardien, répond simplement le narcoleptique avec douceur.

\- Mais ce match a beaucoup trop d'enjeu ! Si je me plante, on ne pourra même pas disputer la Cup !

\- Déjà, tu vas pas te planter. Ensuite, si par une espèce de renversement du système solaire d'Akillian, on perdait contre ces gosses de riches de Tigres Rouges, ce serait pas ta faute mais celle de l'équipe dans son ensemble.

\- Mais je –

\- Arrête un peu, crétin ! se moque gentiment Ahito. Rocket veut vous habituer Devon et toi à avoir une lourde pression sur les épaules, mais on sait tous déjà très bien que vous allez gérer à mort ! Alors maintenant tu la boucles, tu fonces sur ce terrain, et tu mets la misère aux pourris gâtés ! Go-vin Go !

\- …Ta vanne est naze.

\- Dégage ! »

Le blond lui jette un dernier regard de reconnaissance timide et court à la poursuite de ses coéquipiers, le cœur serré par l'angoisse.

« Frustré de pas jouer ? demande Thran une fois leur jeune goal parti.

\- Un peu. Mais je jouerai la prochaine fois, alors tout est cool.

\- Ce qui est cool, c'est ce que tu lui as dit, petit frère. Allez viens, Rocket doit se demander pourquoi il est seul dans la cabine de l'entraineur. »

* * *

Quoi qu'ait pu dire leur coach, lorsque les Snowkids s'alignent face aux Tigres Rouges, ils sont sûrs de gagner. Rocket avait raison pour les Wambas. Mais les Wambas sont des pros. Les Tigres Rouges sont des challengers incapables de se jauger. Qui plus est, s'ils sont dans cette équipe, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas été assez bon à leurs sélections et parce que leurs riches parents ont signé un chèque. Tous pensent que ce match sera une formalité. Le sourire narquois qu'arborent leurs adversaires ne fait que les conforter dans cette opinion. Gauvin est donc le seul qui rejoint son poste avec une boule au ventre.

Confiant, D'Jok se met en position pour le coup d'envoi. Il hausse un sourcil en constatant que le joueur en face de lui, le numéro un, qu'il ne reconnaît pas en partie à cause de la combinaison cybernétique qui constitue la tenue des Tigres Rouges, en partie parce que les joueurs qui lui font face ne sont que des illustres inconnus, n'a pas l'air spécialement tendu de se trouver face au meilleur joueur de la galaxie. Il n'y prête pas plus attention et fléchit légèrement les genoux dans l'attente de voir s'envoler le ballon.

D'un seul coup, l'objet de toutes les convoitises s'élève comme une flèche dans le stade. D'Jok réagit au quart de tour, activant son Fluide pour bondir, mais la réaction de son adversaire le prend de court : celui-ci active également son fluide, mais plus à la manière de Thran, en le projetant en avant. Déstabilisé, D'Jok est repoussé en arrière et le Tigre Rouge récupère le ballon sur sa descente avant de passer immédiatement à son numéro quatre.

Furieux contre lui-même, D'Jok s'élance à sa poursuite. Toujours balle au pied, le numéro quatre dribble Tia puis utilise le Souffle pour bondir au-dessus de Devon et passe au numéro un. Heureusement, Mei intercepte le ballon et fait immédiatement une passe longue sur Sinedd. Le ténébreux s'élance vers l'avant, faisant sensiblement remonter le jeu. Les deux défenseurs adverses foncent vers lui pour le bloquer mais D'Jok a eu le temps de remonter également et son ancien rival l'a noté. Sinedd lui fait une passe courte et l'attaquant star des Snowkids tire en reprise de volée. Malheureusement, le gardien des Tigres Rouges bondit sur le ballon et active son Souffle pour avoir assez de puissance pour le dévier de ses poings. Le rouquin jure tandis que le numéro six récupère le ballon et le dégage loin de ses buts.

Le numéro sept le récupère d'un contrôle poitrine et passe immédiatement au numéro quatre qui se lance dans un une deux avec le second attaquant. Ce faisant, le duo dépasse Mark, puis Tia et parvient également à feinter Mei. Cependant, lorsque le sept se trouve face à Devon, il commet l'erreur de sous-estimer ce nouveau joueur qui a somme toute moins d'expérience que lui. Il fait mine de prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche avant de brusquement changer de pied pour dégager sur la droite, mais Devon a anticipé la fourberie et lui dérobe le ballon au moment de son changement d'appui, le laissant surpris et déséquilibré. Lorsqu'il voit les deux milieux de terrain adverse se précipiter sur lui, il se lance dans un jeu de jambes impressionnant, faisant zigzaguer le ballon sur de très courtes distances pour les maintenir déséquilibrés, feintant des coups qu'il interrompt avant de frapper puis, activant le Souffle, il lobe le numéro deux, le contourne d'un demi-tour sur un pied et frappe immédiatement le ballon qui retombe, d'un mouvement chargé de Fluide, pour faire une passe en hauteur à Mark.

Le milieu de terrain utilise le Souffle pour bondir à une hauteur vertigineuse. Il se met à tourner sur lui-même en s'élevant puis se fige face au ballon à l'instant où celui-ci atteint son point culminant pour armer son tir. Cependant, conscients du danger, les défenseurs des Tigres Rouges se sont lancés dans une manœuvre particulière : tandis que le ballon monte, le numéro cinq fonce vers son camarade. Ce dernier a joint les mains pour lui faire la courte échelle, mais, chargé de Fluide, il le propulse dans les airs, certes à une hauteur moindre que celle atteinte par Mark, mais suffisamment proche de lui pour que le déploiement de son Fluide trouble le milieu de terrain. Perturbé par le halo bleu qui a été projeté vers lui, Mark dévie légèrement sa frappe, et au lieu d'aller se loger au fond des filets, le ballon se contente de rapper le poteau gauche et de voler en éclat contre le champ de force qui protège les spectateurs. Dépités, les Snowkids se remettent en place pour le nouvel engagement.

Le visage fermé face à l'air moqueur du numéro quatre, Sinedd se concentre. Il est obligé de reconnaître que les Tigres Rouges ont trouvés des techniques d'utilisation du Souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas anticipées. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il sait comment ils comptent gagner l'engagement, il a bien l'intention de les laisser sur le carreau. Et en effet, à la seconde où la trappe s'ouvre, il frappe, et le ballon est projeté sur D'Jok avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'élever au-dessus du sol. Le ténébreux adresse un clin d'œil à son adversaire bouche-bée et se précipite pour prêter main forte à son coéquipier.

Les deux attaquants avancent sans ralentir vers les buts adverses. Si leur duo n'atteint pas la synergie qui existe dans celui que D'Jok forme avec Micro-Ice, l'agressivité de Sinedd leur donne un impact tout aussi efficace, si bien que D'Jok se trouve assez rapidement en position de tir. Avec un sourire, il frappe le ballon persuadé d'entendre rapidement le coup de sifflet. Seulement, son sourire se fane en voyant le gardien se projeter sur la balle grâce au Souffle et parvenir à le plaquer au sol malgré son énergie cinétique.

Ce dernier a même le culot d'éclater de rire en se relevant et de pointer le pouce vers le bas à l'intention du rouquin qui se sent devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux de colère. Puis il renvoie le ballon jusqu'au milieu du terrain, d'où ses attaquants s'empressent de remonter vers les buts des Snowkids.

Décidée, Mei s'avance vers celui qui a la balle au pied. Efficace, elle lui met la pression, l'empêchant de se dégager ou même d'envisager une passe. La frustration est visible sous la visière du numéro un qui essaie encore et encore de dribbler la jeune femme sans qu'elle se laisse avoir une seule fois, y compris lorsqu'il se résigne à activer son Fluide.

Si bien qu'il finit par lui frapper le tibia au lieu du ballon.

Mei crie de douleur en tombant à terre. Le coup était chargé de Fluide alors qu'elle n'utilisait pas le Souffle, et des ondes de souffrances lui parcourent la jambe. La vision trouble, elle ne réalise pas que l'attaquant l'a dépassée et se retrouve seul face à Gauvin. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'a pas le temps de se remettre de l'inquiétude qui l'a pris en voyant sa defenseure s'effondrer. Lorsque le Tigre Rouge tire, son temps de réaction est trop lent, et il se contente de frôler le ballon, qui s'écrase dans les filets.

Le coup de sifflet du but marqué retentit, immédiatement suivi par celui de la mi-temps. Le sifflet des robots-arbitres ne sonne pas de troisième fois. La faute est passée inaperçue. Et Mark, Devon et D'Jok ne sont pas trop de trois pour empêcher Sinedd de se précipiter sur l'attaquant fautif qui se contente de hausser les épaules, goguenard.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires des Snowkids, l'ambiance est tendue. Ils n'ont pas fait une mauvaise première mi-temps. Le problème c'est qu'ils n'en ont pas fait une bonne non plus, et tous se sentent énervés non seulement du soudain manque de fair-play des Tigres Rouges, mais aussi parce que suite à cet acte méprisable, ils sont menés au score. La plupart d'entre eux sont moroses et silencieux. Gauvin tient sa tête entre ses mains, catastrophé par sa perte de concentration, Sinedd fusille le sol du regard comme il espérait y creuser un trou.

Tia se décide finalement à parler, dans l'espoir de regonfler le moral de son équipe.

« Allez tout le monde, ne faites pas ces têtes. On vaut mieux que ça ! On vaut mieux qu'eux ! Leur utilisation du Souffle nous a surpris. Mais ça y est, on sait à quoi s'attendre ! Le seul recours qu'ils voient c'est de tricher, alors c'est à nous de leur prouver, et de prouver à toute la galaxie, que même comme ça on peut les battre à plates coutures ! »

À son ton énergique, les têtes se relèvent doucement. Des sourires se dessinent. Gauvin et Sinedd semblent encore assez atteints, mais l'équipe reprend doucement confiance en elle. Leur capitaine a raison. Si les Tigres Rouges ressentent le besoin de les attaquer c'est parce qu'ils se sentent inférieurs.

Puis Rocket entre dans le vestiaire.

« Comment va Mei ? demande immédiatement Sinedd.

\- Ça va, répond calmement son coach en levant les mains pour lui faire signe de garder son calme. Je préfère qu'elle ne joue pas la seconde mi-temps, mais il n'y a pas de fracture. »

Tous soupirent de soulagement.

« Sinedd, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas entrer dans leur jeu ? »

Le ténébreux lui lance un regard noir, mais finit par marmonner face au calme de son coach :

« C'est bon, je ne vais pas me mettre à faire des fautes gratuitement…

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, en plus de Thran qui remplace Mei, Micro-Ice va entrer à la place de D'Jok. »

Des exclamations de surprises accueillent le changement plutôt inattendu.

« Je sais, je sais, mais je veux vous habituer à ces nouvelles configurations, et vous n'apprenez jamais aussi bien que lorsque vous êtes sous pression. Vous l'avez dit, vous êtes meilleurs que les Tigres Rouges, et c'est vrai. Alors retournez sur ce terrain et mettez-les à terre. Ils ont marqué un but grâce à une faute, ils n'en marqueront pas d'autres, c'est clair ?

\- Tu… tu ne me remplaces pas ? demande timidement Gauvin.

\- Pourquoi ? Encaisser un but arrive à tous les goals, Ahito te le dirait s'il ne pionçait pas.

\- Même en pionçant je le dis ! s'exclame le narcoleptique sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je compte sur toi pour faire regretter aux Tigres Rouges de s'en être pris à ta défenseure.

\- Ah… Oui coach ! »

Légèrement rasséréné, il sourit à D'Jok qui lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Rocket a raison. Les Tigres Rouges ne marqueront pas d'autres buts aujourd'hui. C'est hors de question.


	39. Chapter 39 : Coup de Grâce

_(Re-)Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Joyeux Noël, c'est tout :)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 :**

 **Coup de Grâce**

Anna débarrasse une table en évitant soigneusement de tourner les yeux vers l'holotélé. Le peu qu'elle a vu jusque-là l'a suffisamment atteinte, elle est bien décidée à ne pas en rajouter. Si en plus elle pouvait se passer des vociférations de Callie Misty, qui pense apparemment qu'être une bonne journaliste implique d'ajouter le mot « littéralement » à chacune de ses phrases, tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Malheureusement pour elle, un moment particulièrement tendu fait se lever les pirates juste quand elle essaie de regagner la protection du comptoir, et coincée entre eux face à la télé, elle ne peut s'empêcher de suivre l'action.

Thran se fait dribbler par le numéro quatre des Tigres Rouges, Devon légèrement trop en retrait pour intervenir à temps. L'attaquant fait un tir direct, mais Gauvin, qui est sorti de ses cages se jette sur la droite et frappe le ballon de ses deux paumes pour le contrer, avant de tomber au sol. Les pirates poussent un cri de triomphe, vite étouffé lorsqu'il constate que c'est un Tigre Rouge qui a récupéré le ballon malgré la présence de Mark. Sans attendre, celui-là tire en reprise de volée. Gauvin a juste eu le temps de se redresser et de se précipité vers la droite de ses cages. N'ayant pas la possibilité de vraiment calculer son action, il fait simplement barrage au ballon de son corps et arrache un soupir de soulagement à ses supporters. Qui est encore une fois vite étouffé puisqu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de saisir le ballon, qui est reparti en cloche se loger dans les jambes d'un attaquant qui dribble Devon et tire encore une fois. Cependant, le jeune gardien a cette fois-ci repris son équilibre et est déjà en position dans ses buts : il dégage le ballon d'une frappe du pied chargée de Fluide, et la foule éclate d'admiration.

« Quel match ! Mais quel match, chers holospectateurs ! hurle Callie Misty dans son micro. On peut dire que leur nouveau goal a su s'élever au niveau des triples champions de la galaxie !

\- En effet, répond beaucoup plus calmement – et agréablement – Artegor Nexus. Si les Tigres Rouges n'avaient pas fait preuve d'un manque de fair-play honteux, nul doute qu'il aurait arrêté le premier tir sans soucis. Décidément, les robots-arbitres ont toujours les mêmes problèmes de réglages… »

Anna se fraye enfin un chemin à travers la masse hystérique. Elle est contente pour Gauvin. Elle préfèrerait juste ne pas avoir à regarder les matchs des Snowkids.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se réfugie derrière le comptoir. Ici, les supporters lui masquent l'image. Tant pis pour Callie Misty et ses hurlements.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Un peu étonnée, elle constate qu'Artie s'est désintéressé du match pour lui poser cette question, l'air inquiet.

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- …Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. C'est tout. »

La shandahaarienne se sent rougir. Elle a bien conscience de ne pas être vraiment souriante, mais elle pensait que faire le service aux milieux des pirates en plein délire serait une excuse suffisante.

« Écoute, si c'est trop dur pour toi, je peux te remplacer.

\- Non ! s'écrie-t-elle, peut-être légèrement trop violemment à en juger par son haussement de sourcils. Je veux dire, pas la peine. Je sais que tu es un fan des Snowkids, profite du match, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

\- Mais bien sûr, que je m'inquiète, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Après tout ce qui t'es arrivée, je me doute qu'être confrontée au culte du Galactik Football ne doit pas te plaire. »

Si le geste fait faire un saut-périlleux à son estomac, la déclaration la surprend.

« Artie, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, explique-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Le culte du Galactik Football m'énerve, c'est vrai. Mais je peux passer outre. Et si je dois regarder un match, me concentrer sur l'analyse des Fluides rend l'expérience vivable, tu sais. Enfin… Quand je peux mettre les commentateurs en muet… »

La précision le fait rire mais il n'en demande pas moins :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je t'assure. C'est juste que… »

Artie garde un silence attentif au milieu de l'excitation de la pièce, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire.

« Mon frère me manque. »

Le jeune pirate doit bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait plus ou moins oublié que le nouveau défenseur de son équipe favorite était le frère aîné d'Anna. Il se traite mentalement de crétin fini pour ne pas l'avoir retenu.

« Ça fait presque deux ans et demi que je ne l'ai pas vu, reprend-elle en se tordant les mains, et je… »

Elle inspire profondément, comme pour tenter de se calmer, et le regarde avec un air blessé :

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai essayé de le tuer. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu en arriver là ! Je déteste viscéralement le Galactik Football, et pas de façon objective, je le sais très bien ! Mais je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver à essayer de tuer des gens pour ça, que ce soit les Snowkids, dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir autrement que comme mes amis, ou que ce soit mon frère, qui est la seule famille qu'il me reste et que je voudrais tellement retrouver ! Toute cette situation… ça n'a juste aucun sens… »

Elle soupire et se passe une main sur le visage.

« Excuse-moi.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui ai insisté…

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Ça va, je t'assure. Ça me chamboule un peu de voir Devon jouer au Galactik Football, mais pas au point de m'empêcher d'assurer le service. Alors maintenant, quitte-moi cet air soucieux et va profiter du match.

\- Tu es s – »

Mais une soudaine clameur lui fait tourner la tête pour voir Sinedd et Micro-Ice remonter le terrain. Il adresse une grimace désolée à une Anna plutôt amusée et fonce ajouter ses encouragements à ceux des autres.

* * *

Sinedd fonce vers l'avant, balle au pied, bien déterminé à ne laisser aucun Tigre Rouge la lui reprendre. Du coin de l'œil il voit que Micro-Ice remonte le terrain sur sa gauche, mais sans vraiment chercher à jouer perso, il ne guette pas spécialement l'occasion de lui faire une passe et dépasse tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin, les laissant surpris et humiliés de ne même pas l'avoir gêné. Cependant, alors qu'il atteint la surface de réparation, les deux défenseurs courent dans sa direction entourés d'un large halo bleu et le ténébreux sent qu'il ne pourra pas les dribbler aussi facilement que les autres. Il tire donc vers l'avant, sur sa gauche, sans avoir vraiment le temps de vérifier la position de Micro-Ice.

Le petit brun voit le tir partir. Il voit que la passe est trop longue. Il voit que le gardien l'a vu et s'en réjouit. Alors il dégage brusquement son Fluide pour se projeter aussi loin que possible vers l'avant. Et tandis que le gardien écarquille les yeux sans que personne ne le voie sous sa visière, Micro-Ice frappe le ballon de la tête et le propulse au fond des filets.

Les Snowkids explosent de joie en même temps que la foule. Micro-Ice se relève uniquement pour se jeter sur Sinedd, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle effusion et tombe au sol, le petit brun toujours fermement accroché à lui.

Petit brun qui arbore toujours le même sourire à fossettes enfantin lorsqu'il doit faire l'engagement suivant face à un Tigre Rouge d'une fois et demie sa taille. Peu importe, les Snowkids ont repris le contrôle du match. Sinedd marque le but suivant grâce à un centre en hauteur de Tia, bientôt imité par Mark qui envoie le ballon dans la lucarne gauche d'un gardien dépassé. Les Tigres Rouges essaient de remonter au score lors d'une attaque collective somme toute assez bien menée, mais Gauvin effectue encore une fois un arrêt spectaculaire : d'abord mystifié par une feinte du tireur qui le fait se jeter à gauche, il utilise son fluide pour prendre appui sur son poteau et saisit le ballon de justesse, que l'attaquant a dû regretté de ne pas avoir envoyé dans la lucarne. Puis, avec deux buts d'avance et seulement une dizaine de minutes de jeu restantes, Micro-Ice prend la liberté de ridiculiser un peu ceux qui ont osé blesser Mei et lorsque Devon dégage le ballon sur lui, au lieu de faire une reprise de volée normale, il envoie le ballon au fond des filets d'une talonnade croisée pleine d'espièglerie.

Lorsque Tia se met en place pour ce qui sera probablement le dernier engagement du match, la crispation de mâchoire qu'elle observe chez le joueur d'en face lui laisse une impression désagréable. S'il restait plus de temps de jeu, elle s'inquièterait sérieusement. D'autant que le numéro deux vole le ballon à Micro-Ice d'un tacle assez musclé et semble bien décidé à faire un dernier coup d'éclat avant que son équipe soit écartée de la compétition une fois encore.

À quelques secondes de la fin du match, le numéro quatre récupère le ballon. Face à lui, Gauvin est concentré, et bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir il active le Souffle, même si un second but n'a aucune importance. Pourtant, le rictus qu'il observe chez l'attaquant le perturbe quelque peu, et lorsque ce dernier envoie un tir chargé de tout le Fluide qu'il lui reste droit sur le jeune goal, ce dernier n'a pas le temps de penser qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'esquiver.

Le ballon s'écrase sur son visage avec un bruit qui fait grimacer toute la galaxie et il s'effondre tandis que le ballon se désagrège au son du coup de sifflet final.

Plus ou moins en position assise dans ses cages, sonné, il retire ses gants et lève une main vers son nez douloureux. Il entend confusément ses coéquipiers se précipiter vers lui et la situation lui rappelle curieusement la fois où Sinedd lui a tiré dessus par accident, des années plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien d'un accident, il l'a bien vu.

« Oups, dit l'attaquant qui l'a blessé, moqueur. Excuse-moi. Mais il faut dire que tu passes tellement inaperçu, dans tes cages. »

Gauvin lève la tête vers lui, tandis que le sang coule à flot à travers la main qu'il a plaquée sur son visage. Il voit déjà Sinedd se relever, furieux. Mais ils ont gagné. Ils ont gagné, loyalement, et les « gosses de riches », comme les appelle Ahito, ne vont pas entacher cette victoire.

« Pas de soucis, répond-il d'une voix étouffée et nasale, mais néanmoins compréhensible. C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé pour toi. Se faire arrêter tous ses tirs par quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant, ça doit piquer. »

Avec satisfaction, il voit non seulement le sourire du Tigre Rouge disparaître, mais aussi ses coéquipiers se tourner vers lui avec un étonnement admiratif.

« Encore la force de faire de l'humour, l'angelot ? La prochaine fois je tirerai plus fort.

\- Tu peux y aller. Mon équipe a tellement confiance en moi qu'en entraînement je me suis retrouvé à arrêter un tir chargé de Souffle alors que je n'avais pas encore éveillé le mien. Alors c'est pas tes frappes faiblichonnes qui vont me faire peur. »

Cette fois-ci, le Tigre Rouge est clairement en colère.

« Faiblichonnes ? siffle-t-il.

\- Vous avez peut-être obtenu le Souffle, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tes tirs valent que dalle face à ceux de MES attaquants. »

Le numéro quatre fait un pas dans sa direction, apparemment décidé à poursuivre le travail du ballon, mais il se retrouve immédiatement bloqué par Sinedd, Thran, Mark et Devon et semble comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'en rester là, quand bien même il a un casque pour protéger son nez. En pestant, il tourne les talons et rejoint son équipe. Gauvin hésite à proférer un « looser » retentissant, mais il se dit que ça ferait mauvais gagnant. À la place, il laisse Tia et Micro-Ice le relever.

« Mon dieu, Gauvin ! s'exclame sa capitaine. Tu nous avais caché ta répartie cinglante !

\- Sanglante, tu veux dire.

\- Oh non, j'allais la faire ! proteste le petit brun.

\- Désolé…

\- N'empêche, poursuis Mark. Félicitations Gauvin. C'était vraiment un super match. C'est nul qu'il ait fini comme ça, mais chapeau pour ne même pas l'avoir laissé gagner la joute verbale.

\- Faut dire que depuis que vous m'avez recruté, j'ai l'habitude des insultes.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne Sinedd, qui a beaucoup d'affection pour son jeune goal. Comment ça ?

\- Sois pas étonné. J'ai obtenu ce dont tous les jeunes d'Akillian rêvent. Me faire traiter d'incompétent et insulter gratuitement, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, et ce sera certainement pas la dernière. Vous avez bien dû vivre la même chose pourtant ? »

Tandis que la plupart de ses camarades acquiescent en haussant les épaules, désolés pour lui mais conscients qu'on ne peut rien contre la jalousie, Sinedd reste choqué.

« Pas moi, explique-t-il. Je suis pratiquement tout de suite parti sur l'archipel Shadow. Et sur Akillian, je séchais tout le temps les cours, de toute façon…

\- Eh ben écoute, ce genre de discours, j'ai l'habitude. Me faire éclater le nez, par contre, moins. Alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher d'appeler Dame Simbaï, j'aurai peut-être une chance de récupérer mon maillot à la prochaine lessive… »

* * *

« Go Snow Go ! »

Une fois rentrés à l'Académie et rejoints par leurs proches, les Snowkids laissent éclater leur allégresse. Le manque de fair-play des Tigres Rouges a entaché la rencontre, c'est un fait, et avoir deux blessés à la sortie du match devrait leur porter un peu plus peine, mais Dame Simbaï leur a assuré que Mei pourrait reprendre l'entraînement dès la semaine suivante et que le nez de Gauvin n'était pas cassé et retrouverait sa taille normale d'ici quelques jours. Alors au lieu de ruminer sur les valeurs perdues du sport, ils célèbrent leur possibilité de remporter la Cup pour la quatrième fois consécutive.

« T'as été magistral ! »

Gauvin grimace de douleur tant la claque qu'Ahito lui met dans le dos est puissante.

« Merci. Pas trop embêté d'être resté sur le banc ?

\- Meuh non ! J'ai super bien dormi !

\- … Comment tu sais que j'étais magistral alors ?

\- Thran m'a raconté ! »

Le blond reste interdit à cette réplique, mais réalise finalement qu'à voir comment ses yeux brillent de malice son coéquipier est probablement resté éveillé bien plus que ce qu'il veut lui faire croire. Il espère qu'il ne lui a pas donné trop de sueurs froides.

« Félicitations, capitaine.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, coach. »

Rocket sourit et se penche pour embrasser tendrement sa femme.

« Blague à part, je pense que Micro-Ice a raison quand il me chambre avec ça, tu es le meilleur capitaine que l'équipe ait eu. À croire qu'Aarch m'avait vraiment choisi parce que j'étais son chouchou. »

Tia éclate d'un rire cristallin.

« Je t'ai déjà épousé, tu sais. Pas besoin de me passer de la pommade comme ça.

\- Mais je suis très sérieux. Tu es bien meilleure que moi pour les discours d'encouragement.

\- Eh bien ! Si on m'avait dit à mon entrée dans l'équipe que moi, la fille timide et renfermée, je serais celle qui motiverais les troupes, j'aurais bien ri !

\- Et moi, si on m'avait dit à mon entrée dans l'équipe que cette fille si incroyable accepterait un jour de m'épouser, j'aurais très mal pris le fait qu'on se moque de moi comme ça.

\- Vilain dragueur.

\- Je t'aime Tia.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Rocket. »

Attendri, il replace une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Malheureusement, son moment romantique est quelque peu interrompu lorsque Micro-Ice s'exclame avec un ravissement qui résonne dans toute la salle de réception :

« Nina ! Tu as vu comme tonton Micro-Ice était impressionnant sur le terrain ? »

Sans laisser le temps à Aarch et Adim de dire un mot, il attrape la fillette et la soulève pour la couvrir de baisers tandis qu'elle glousse de plaisir et gigote pour se dégager.

« Hé, calme-toi Mice ! lance D'Jok en riant. Laisses-en un peu pour les autres !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Si tu veux des bisous, demande à Tiffany ! Ma blonde à moi n'a pas pu venir. Raah, je suis trop malheureux ! »

Sous le rire de son meilleur ami amusé, qui tient effectivement la main de sa compagne, le petit brun demande à Nina si elle veut bien jouer avec lui pour le consoler, mais la fillette lui sert un non retentissant avant de s'enfuir en riant aux éclats.

« Cette gamine est vraiment trop choupette, déclare Thran en souriant. Pas vrai Mark ? »

Le milieu de terrain qui boit un verre avec lui reste silencieux, le visage fermé. Il semble brusquement se rappeler qu'il est censé répondre :

« Oui ! Oui. Trop choupette. T'as raison. »

Thran lui retourne un regard surpris et s'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas lorsque Mei passe enfin la porte, soutenue par un Sinedd apparemment inquiet.

« Mei ! se réjouit Tia. Ça va ? Ta jambe ne te fait pas trop souffrir ?

\- Beaucoup moins que mon ego ! plaisante la diva. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai sur pieds en un rien de temps. Ces Tigres Rouges sont vraiment des chiffes-molles. Pas vrai Gauvin ? »

Le blond, le nez recouvert d'un pansement peu élégant mais censé permettre à son nez de dégonfler plus rapidement, lève le pouce dans sa direction pour indiquer son approbation.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? demande Sinedd lorsque les autres sont retournés à leurs petits groupes de conversations. Parce que j'ai gardé des contacts chez Bilo, et y en a beaucoup qui serait ravi d'aller faire leur fête aux gosses de riches…

\- Allons allons, jeune homme. »

Sinedd sursaute lorsque le père de Mei lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Inutile de risquer votre réputation comme cela. J'aurai tôt fait de mettre leurs parents sur la paille.

\- Papa !

\- Et bien quoi ? C'est le monopole des petits-amis de venger ceux qu'ils aiment ? Bon, très bien, très bien, je ne les mettrai pas sur la paille. Je leur ferai seulement savoir que je peux le faire… »

Le ténébreux, qui pensait avoir renvoyé un éclat négatif à cet homme qui se range finalement dans la catégorie des riches qu'il méprisait tant il y a quelques années, a la surprise de voir le père de Mei lui adresser un clin d'œil puis les féliciter tous les deux pour leur match. Puis avant même qu'il se remette de son étonnement, un choc chasse tout l'air de ses poumons.

« Grand frère ! »

Sa petite sœur s'est jetée sur lui sans crier gare, ses longs cheveux roux lui donnant l'impression qu'il vient de se prendre une boule de feu dans le ventre.

« Vas-y doucement Sonja, lui reproche-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais tu as été tellement exceptionnel ! Franchement, ton but était le plus beau de tous ceux que vous avez marqué ! »

La rouquine grandit mais ne change pas, son enthousiasme et l'admiration qu'elle lui porte n'ont pas diminué d'un iota et lui font toujours aussi chaud au cœur.

« Félicitations Sinedd, vous aussi mademoiselle, c'était un très beau match.

\- Merci maman. »

Il se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue tandis que son père lui pose brièvement une main sur l'épaule. Les gestes ne sont pas encore complètement naturels mais le ténébreux est soulagé de pouvoir dire qu'au fil du temps la gêne qui se trouvait entre eux a progressivement disparu au point qu'il n'a plus aucune réticence à aller manger une fois par semaine avec ses parents, voire plusieurs, et parfois en compagnie de Mei.

« Bon alors, où est Rocket ? demande brusquement Sonja.

\- Rocket ? s'étonne son frère. Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

\- Parce que j'ai presque quatorze ans, quelle question ! »

Devant l'évidente incompréhension des adultes qui l'entourent, l'adolescente soupire avant de se résigner à expliquer :

« Gauvin a été recruté à quatorze ans ! J'y suis presque, alors le coach ne peut plus me dire que je suis trop jeune, ou en tout cas plus pour longtemps, pour jouer avec vous ! Franchement, non seulement il sait que j'ai ça dans le sang parce que Sinedd est son joueur le plus doué, mais en plus D'Jok peut lui confirmer qu'aucun des Galactik Kids ne m'arrivent à la cheville.

\- Chevilles qui ont l'air d'avoir pas mal gonflées, sœurette, se moque Sinedd en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez. Je comprends pourquoi D'Jok t'apprécie. »

Sonja se dérobe et lui tire la langue.

« Tu sais, déclare pensivement Mei, je pense que Rocket envisagerait de te recruter s'il organisait des sélections. Mais il n'a pas prévu d'en faire pour l'instant et je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie d'intégrer de nouveaux membres à seulement sept mois du début de la Cup.

\- N'importe quoi ! Il a recruté mon frère juste avant la finale de votre troisième Cup et Mark et Yuki pas très longtemps avant le début de la deuxième ! Non, je suis sûre que je peux le convaincre, où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Ben… quelque part par là… »

La rouquine adresse un salut au couple et part à la recherche de sa cible sous leurs regards amusés.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée, elle est intenable. Je vais essayer de l'empêcher de faire preuve d'impolitesse… »

Sur ces mots, la mère de Sinedd s'éclipse, angoissée, à la suite de sa fille.

« Décidément, déclare Mei, j'adore ta sœur.

\- On est deux. »

Adossé à un mur, en train de contempler l'animation chaleureuse de la salle de réception, Devon ne peut s'empêcher de regretter qu'Anna ne soit pas présente. Il est sûr que malgré ses convictions, elle aurait pris plaisir à fêter sa victoire. Malgré ses convictions, il a bien pris plaisir à la remporter, alors…

Sa petite sœur lui manque. Lysandre a raison, il a très mal vécu son emprisonnement. La mâchoire de D'Jok s'en souvient encore. Mais surtout, il a très mal vécu le drainage de son Fluide. Lorsqu'il a choisi de la sacrifier, ce ne devait être que temporaire. Ce devait être réparable. Maintenant, à cause de ses choix, Anna ne récupérera jamais l'Étincelle. Y penser lui fait mal. Quoi qu'il advienne, les buts de sa petite sœur lui seront à jamais inaccessibles. Alors c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne peut pas faire marche arrière. Ses objectifs, il doit les réaliser à sa place. Peut-être pas de la façon dont elle comptait s'y prendre, mais avec une méthode toute aussi efficace. Que la vengeance soit sa première motivation ne change rien. Vivement la Cup.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand son holophone vibre dans sa poche.

 _[Lysandre]Ça aurait été dommaaage de perdre maintenant, pas vrai ?_

 _[Moi]Tu aurais préféré ?_

 _ _[Lysandre]_ Ça m'aurait surtout fait marrer._

 _ _[Moi]_ En tout cas, merci._

 _ _[Lysandre]_ Pourquoi ?_

 _ _[Moi]_ Ton message de félicitations._

 _ _[Lysandre]_ ;)_

Avec un sourire, Devon range l'appareil. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui trouver d'haïssable, il est vraiment content que Lysandre ait été son contact.

Vraiment.


	40. Chapter 40 : Promesse

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018, et vous présente un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Il amorce quelques petites choses que j'ai la prétention de croire plutôt intéressantes. J'espère que vous partagerez cet avis._

 _En ce premier janvier, j'ai également une annonce à faire :_

 _Ça y est. La rédaction de L'Étincelle est achevée. Hier, en ce dernier jour de l'année 2017, j'ai posé le point final de cette histoire. Vous n'avez plus à craindre de la voir abandonnée, elle est écrite. J'ai presque tenu mon pari, ce texte ne comptera pas soixante-deux mais soixante-trois chapitres, ainsi qu'un épilogue, mon pivot est donc à peu près au centre et j'en suis ravie._

 _Ainsi, puisque je ne risque plus de rattraper mon avancement, et que nouvelle année veut dire bonne résolution, le rythme de parution va changer. Je vais passer à une fréquence bi-hebdomadaire, avec un chapitre le lundi et un le jeudi. Sauf empêchement particulier, je devrais pouvoir m'y tenir._

 _Alors encore une fois, bonne année._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 :**

 **Promesse**

Anna se demande pourquoi elle a accepté. Elle le savait, pourtant, qu'Artie ne serait pas du genre à rouler prudemment sur un holoscooter, elle le savait. Tout ça pour la traîner à un cours de tir où elle ne voit même pas l'utilité d'aller. Pourtant, quand il lui a proposé, avec son sourire de gosse, elle s'est retrouvée à accepter, et maintenant elle est coincée derrière lui sur cet engin de malheur qui se déplace beaucoup trop vite. Vraiment beaucoup trop vite.

Au début, ça allait. Artie a omis de lui dire que pour avoir les bons mouvements du corps dans les virages il lui suffisait de regarder derrière son épaule la plus proche du sol mais elle l'a déduit plus ou moins par hasard et la balade était à peu près agréable. Ses mains étaient crispées aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sur l'espèce de renflement à l'arrière de son assise, où il lui avait dit qu'elle devait s'accrocher, et elle n'arrivait pas encore à éviter de lui donner des coups de casques lors des légers changements de vitesse, mais la balade était à peu près agréable. Artie avait dû s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi aurait-il accéléré, sinon ?

La vitesse brouille un peu la vision d'Anna et elle ne voit que des murs rougeâtres se succéder autour d'elle. Tendue comme un arc, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils sont bientôt au champ de tir dont son ami lui a parlé. Lorsque celui-ci se lance dans son fameux dérapage final, la shandahaarienne se met à hurler et lâche le renflement pour s'agripper à la taille d'Artie.

« Anna ? On est arrivés. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Toujours fermement accroché à lui, son visage écrasé contre son dos et les yeux fermés avec force, la jeune femme lui répond d'une voix étouffée :

« Ta gueule. »

Elle entend Artie pouffer de rire mais s'accorde encore dix secondes pour être sûre que l'engin est bien à l'arrêt avant de décrocheter ses bras et de poser les pieds sur le sol. Un peu tremblante, et surtout blanche comme un linge, elle fait quelques pas d'une démarche mal assurée pour s'éloigner du véhicule.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » lui reproche-t-elle plaintivement.

Le métis se contente de lui faire un sourire rayonnant, pas désolé pour deux sous.

« Vous voilà enfin. Bon, approche petite, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. »

Anna se retourne vivement et remarque enfin Corso et son habituel air bourru.

« Artie ? demande-t-elle alors qu'un horrible soupçon fait son chemin dans son esprit.

\- Oui, répond le métis avec un air innocent. Figure-toi que le cours dont je t'ai parlé est en fait un cours particulier. Amusant, non ? Bon, je te laisse, j'ai un truc à faire. Je passe te chercher plus tard. »

Sans attendre, il redémarre tandis qu'Anna lui hurle qu'elle préfère encore rentrer à pied.

« Il ne t'avait pas prévenue, c'est ça ?

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Attends ton tour, petite. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il pose le pied à terre et retire son casque, Artie manque d'être submergé par une vague d'appréhension. Peut-être même une déferlante.

Il lève les yeux vers le surplomb rocheux avec angoisse mais se résigne à commencer son ascension. Depuis la conversation qu'ils ont eu pendant le match des Snowkids, le jeune pirate a de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'Anna ait pu faire ce dont on l'accuse. L'Oblitérateur efface les souvenirs, estropie la mémoire, et détruit les expériences vécues. Jusque-là d'accord. Sauf que ses expériences traumatisantes n'ont pas été détruites. Alors a-t-elle véritablement été spoliée d'un évènement suffisamment lourd pour qu'elle en vienne à sacrifier sa seule famille, pour que ses convictions actuelles soient à ce point opposées à ses actes passés ? Ce n'est pas impossible. Pourtant il en doute. Alors parce qu'on a forcé la shandahaarienne à cesser de douter, il s'est fait la promesse de trouver la vérité, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. C'est pour cette raison qu'il refuse de se dégonfler. Même s'il sait que l'entrevue ne sera pas vraiment agréable.

« Ezechiel ? »

Son appel hésitant résonne curieusement dans la grotte qui tient lieu d'antichambre à l'antre de celui qu'il vient voir. Aucune présence n'est décelable au milieu de la roche brune et déchiquetée mais le sas métallique qui est encastré au fond de ce couloir naturel s'ouvre dans un chuintement léger. Artie fait soudainement face à Ezechiel.

Assis sur son trône de technologie, le personnage est proprement terrifiant. Sa peau est si pâle qu'elle en paraît translucide et laisse deviner les veines en plusieurs endroits. Ses côtes se dessinent sur son torse laiteux. Ses bras décharnés reposent sur les accoudoirs de son siège, desquels ses mains aux longs doigts épousent la courbe. Ses pieds sont bien à plats sur le sol, et l'angle que forment ses jambes désespérément maigres donne l'impression de pouvoir entailler tout ce qui entrerait en contact avec. Cependant, la vision de ce corps malade serait supportable s'il n'y avait son visage. Un visage squelettique aux lèvres exsangues et au regard mort. Ses longs cheveux blanchâtres tombent autour en mèches sèches et cassantes jusqu'au sol où ils se répandent en désordre. Quelques-unes de ces mèches barrent ses yeux sombres et vides qui restent rivés sur Artie sans le voir. Face à un tel être, les câbles sont encore ce qui semble le plus normal : son corps est transpercé en plusieurs points, tempes, nuque, épaules, poignets, côtes, hanches, cuisses et chevilles, d'excroissances métalliques qui permettent leur branchement et relie l'homme aux appareils qui remplissent la petite pièce.

« Bonjour Artie. »

Le jeune pirate sursaute, désagréablement surpris par la douce voix masculine qui s'élève quelque part sur sa gauche, d'un haut-parleur qui perce au milieu des câbles.

« Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu, reprend la voix. Tu viens voir si la retraite que vous m'offrez me convient ? »

Un rire léger s'élève derrière lui, d'un autre haut-parleur.

« Non. Personne n'aurait l'idée de venir pour cela. Mais permets-moi tout de même de te remercier pour la part que tu as eu dans l'expédition qui a consisté à me libérer. Même si cela remonte à plusieurs années, désormais.

\- Nous… n'avons fait que nous sauver nous-même, grommelle doucement Artie, terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, je sais bien, reprend la voix, de nouveau sur sa droite mais pas du même endroit que précédemment. Cela ne change rien à la façon dont j'ai vécu la chose. Mais laissons là les formules de politesse. Que viens-tu solliciter de moi ? »

C'est sa dernière chance pour faire demi-tour sans que personne ne sache qu'il s'est dégonflé.

« Tu sais ce qu'est l'Oblitérateur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Question inutile. Ezechiel est virtuellement en possession de tout le savoir humain de la galaxie.

« Je sais.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de restaurer ce qui a été effacé ?

\- Aucun.

\- Oh. »

Dans le fond, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Si ce moyen existait, vu les enjeux, que ce soit la Technoïde ou Sonny, l'un des partis aurait fait le choix de l'utiliser… Pourtant il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Quelque chose à trouver, pour prouver que l'histoire ne colle pas. L'Oblitérateur a été retrouvé dans le sang d'Anna, ça c'est un fait. Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait invalider la thèse de son appartenance au Ludi Circenses ?

« Est-ce qu'on peut savoir exactement quand est-ce qu'une personne a été soumise à cette drogue ?

\- Définit exactement. »

Le changement permanent de l'origine de la réponse commence à lui donner mal à la tête.

« Euh… Au jour près ?

\- Alors non. La machine d'analyse la plus précise de la galaxie ne peut dater la prise qu'avec une marge d'erreur d'une semaine.

\- Tu peux entrer en contact avec elle ?

\- Bien évidemment. Mais une semaine reste un délai conséquent.

\- Je sais…

\- Artie. Quel que soit le résultat, je te demanderai la même rémunération. Ne prends pas ta décision à la légère. »

Le jeune pirate se mordille l'ongle du pouce. Il n'a jamais eu recours aux talents d'Ezechiel auparavant. Si les pirates ne font pratiquement jamais appel à ces derniers, c'est pour une raison. L'homme n'est pas des leurs. Ils le cachent de la Technoïde mais la collaboration s'arrête là. À sa façon à lui, grâce à cette capacité de communiquer avec toutes les machines de la galaxie, il est plus libre que n'importe qui, et parce qu'il défend cette liberté, ses services se paient. Cher.

« De quoi t'aurais besoin ?

\- D'un échantillon sanguin. Un unique tube sera suffisant.

\- Très bien. Je te le ramènerai dans les prochains jours.

\- À ta guise. »

* * *

L'arme brandie devant elle, Anna expire lentement et presse la détente. Un sifflement faible mais strident retentit. Le choc du recul lui secoue entièrement les bras, qu'elle parvient à garder tendus avec difficulté tandis une onde de chaleur lui fouette le visage. À vingt-cinq mètres devant elle, une petite perforation apparaît sur la cible grossièrement de forme humaine, au niveau de l'épaule droite. La shandahaarienne presse encore cinq fois la détente, tâchant d'appliquer les conseils de Corso.

Finalement, elle baisse le canon, puis sous le regard approbateur de son professeur, remet la sécurité et retire le chargeur.

Le champ de tir s'est légèrement peuplé, depuis qu'ils ont commencé. Quelques pirates sont venus s'entraîner, ou simplement se vider la tête. Anna en a reconnu la plupart. Peu de noms lui sont revenus, mais pour elle qui n'a pas spécialement la mémoire des visages, elle suppose que c'est un bon indicateur : Shiloë n'est pas aussi peuplée que ce qu'elle pensait de prime abord.

La voix de Corso la tire cependant de ces considérations numériques :

« Je croyais que tu avais compris comment corriger la dispersion. Je pensais que la salve précédente était un accident, mais tu viens de refaire la même chose. Tu dois verrouiller tes bras davantage. »

Anna se sent rougir. L'homme ne lui fait pas exactement un reproche, il s'agit bien d'un conseil. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'est absolument plus en mesure de l'appliquer et qu'elle redoute d'avoir à s'expliquer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tenir une arme commence à te peser ? »

Elle est surprise de la sollicitude qui teinte la voix rauque de son professeur.

« Pas…pas vraiment. C'est…ça n'a rien à voir. »

Elle n'a pas envie de se justifier. Pas envie de répéter encore une fois à quel point se faire drainer de son Fluide laisse estropié.

« Je ne ferai plus mieux que ça. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

\- Il y a une raison ? »

Elle lui retourne un silence buté et se mord la lèvre en fixant ses pieds.

« Bon. Très bien. Tu es mieux placée que moi pour évaluer tes limites.

\- Vous ne me forcez pas à m'expliquer ? »

Il se tourne vers elle, son œil noir plein d'une légère incompréhension.

« Shiloë est un monde de secrets, petite. On ne force pas un pirate à s'expliquer, sauf dans des circonstances vitales.

\- Mais je ne suis pas vraiment une pirate.

\- Tu as encore du mal à te considérer ici chez toi ?

\- Non, au contraire ! Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Vous ne me considérez pas comme l'une des vôtres. »

Le sourcil broussailleux se hausse. La remarque semble laisser Corso parfaitement dubitatif, ce qui perturbe légèrement Anna.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je… Si j'ai bien compris comment les choses fonctionnent ici, seul M. Blackbones peut accepter un nouveau membre. Et il ne fait que me tolérer. Sinon, il n'aurait pas donné de consignes pour que je n'aie pas accès aux postes sensibles. »

Le second la fixe intensément, et elle se fait violence pour soutenir son regard.

« Comment tu es au courant de ça ? »

Pour un peu, Anna soupirerait de soulagement. Si elle s'était trompée, ses fausses accusations l'auraient fait mourir de honte.

« Simple déduction. Vos médecins n'avaient aucune raison de refuser de me former comme ils l'ont fait.

\- Tu es une petite futée, toi.

\- J'essaie. »

Corso laisse échapper un grognement agacé. Anna a néanmoins l'impression qu'elle n'est pas la cause de cet agacement.

« Sonny est une tête de mule, reprend-il finalement. Il a encore du mal à t'accepter, mais ça finira par lui passer. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi, dès que D'Jok est concerné il devient complètement idiot. »

La stupidité doit être un trait familial, pense amèrement la shandahaarienne.

« Je conçois que ce soit rageant pour toi, mais te faire confiance est assez difficile. »

Anna secoue la tête, sourcils froncés.

« Justement ! Je comprends que me faire confiance n'ait rien de simple, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas toujours le cas pour chacune de vos recrues ? D'après les paroles de Kate, ceux qui échouent ici ne sont pas des enfants de cœur.

\- Ton cas est un peu différent, gamine. Ceux qui échouent ici, comme tu dis, n'ont plus la possibilité de vivre dans le monde normal. Généralement, ça fait un moment qu'ils ne font plus que se débattre pour survivre en marge du système, et une telle vie amène à commettre certains actes. Des actes qu'on regrette. Parce que c'est de ça, qu'il s'agit. Ceux qui échouent ici regrettent. Quoi exactement, ça seul Sonny a le droit d'exiger de le savoir. Mais toi, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fait. Tu échappes à ta propre culpabilité en ne la ressentant que pour des actes que tu ne souviens pas avoir commis. C'est pour ça que, si les risques ne semblent pas différents avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, la décision de t'épargner le châtiment du monde normal, de t'offrir une seconde chance, prend une portée complètement différente. »

Lorsque Corso achève sa tirade, Anna reste silencieuse. La logique fait sens. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle lui semble juste. Parce qu'en plus de ne plus savoir qui elle est réellement, elle est privée de rédemption.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Chloé. Je te l'ai dit. Sonny est une tête de mule, mais quand on lui prouve qu'il a tort, il finit toujours par se laisser convaincre.

\- Ah… Anna.

\- Hm ?

\- Mon nom. C'est Anna. Vous m'avez appelée Chloé. »

Le second tressaille. Il se reprend rapidement, mais la jeune femme a clairement vu son trouble. Elle pensait que cette Chloé était simplement une autre pirate, mais elle avait probablement tort.

« Bien, la leçon est finie, je suppose. Artie avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête en me demandant ce cours, mais c'est bien le diable si je comprends laquelle. Je vais te ramener.

\- Ah, mais il a dit qu'il passerait me chercher…

\- Oui, et il t'a aussi dit que ce serait un cours collectif. C'est l'un des meilleurs menteurs de la galaxie, crois-moi sur ce point. Alors je pense qu'il mérite que tu lui poses un lapin. »

Malgré l'intimidation qu'elle ressent encore face à ce pirate chevronné, Anna éclate de rire.

* * *

Un peu inquiet, Artie entre dans la cantina. Il s'étonne d'abord de ne pas voir Anna derrière le comptoir, mais la repère vite en train de servir l'une des quelques tables déjà occupées. Il l'observe poser les verres, échanger quelques mots avec ses clients et se diriger vers une autre table pour la débarrasser. Tandis qu'elle se penche pour passer un coup de chiffon, une mèche d'épais cheveux bruns glisse de derrière son oreille et vient se balancer contre sa joue. Elle n'a pas l'air spécialement énervée, bien qu'elle ait préféré partir du champ de tir sans l'attendre.

Elle retourne finalement au bar sans le remarquer et il s'approche, un peu hésitant.

« Hey, commence-t-il timidement.

\- Tiens, Artie ! »

Il lui semble qu'il se remet seulement à respirer normalement en constatant qu'elle sourit exactement comme d'habitude.

« Ton « truc » à faire c'est bien passé ?

\- Aussi bien qu'il pouvait, je dirais. »

Elle l'interroge légèrement du regard, mais il ne veut pas encore lui parler d'Ezechiel. Il ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs. À la place, il pose, gêné, la question qui le préoccupe dans l'immédiat :

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Si. Beaucoup même. »

Sur cette réponse, elle lève le menton, faussement méprisante. Il éclate de rire à cette attitude, complètement rassuré. Sa manœuvre était assez risquée. Peut-être même trop, se mettre en froid avec la shandahaarienne lui aurait vraiment fait de la peine.

« Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai passé une partie du cours particulier à imaginer que c'était toi la cible.

\- Ah oui ? Moi je pense à D'Jok, en général.

\- …Comment pourrais-je rester en colère contre toi ? »

Le métis lui retourne un sourire rayonnant et elle se sent rougir.

« Comment ça s'est passé, alors ?

\- Heu… Aussi bien que ça pouvait ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, amusé, et attend qu'elle développe :

« Je m'en sors pas aussi mal que ce que je craignais avec un blaster, mais je ne peux pas tirer très longtemps avant de ne plus réussir à contrebalancer le recul. Et sinon, ben tu avais raison pour Corso –

\- Évidemment, que j'avais raison pour Corso !

\- Mais. J'avais raison pour Sonny.

\- Oh. Ben… Il a tendance à réagir bizarrement quand le roux est impliqué. Ça lui passera. »

J'espère, rajoute-t-il pour lui-même.

« Ha ha, Corso a dit pratiquement la même chose !

\- Ah ouais ? Si c'est pas la preuve que je te dis la vérité !

\- Je me méfie. Il a aussi dit que tu étais le meilleur menteur de la galaxie. »

Immédiatement après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Anna se collerait bien une gifle pour sa stupidité. Parce que s'il s'agissait d'une boutade, Artie ne rit pas du tout.

« Excuse-moi, je… Je ne pensais pas que… » bafouille-t-elle, complètement mortifiée.

Ses justifications se bloquent dans sa gorge quand le jeune pirate lui sourit d'un air désolé, en se frottant la nuque.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi, je prends ça trop à cœur. C'est juste que… Ici, tout le monde a ses secrets. »

Elle hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre, terrifiée à l'idée de lui avoir fait de la peine.

« Il l'a dit en plaisantant, tu sais, tente-t-elle de se rattraper.

\- Oh, je sais ! »

L'entendre rire de nouveau, même légèrement, lui allège le cœur.

« À moi aussi il ne me le dit qu'en plaisantant. Sauf qu'il le pense quand même vraiment, parce qu'il sait que je peux être très doué pour garder ce que je ressens pour moi. »

Le silence tombe entre eux, rompu en arrière-plan par des bruits de verres et des discussions. Artie semble perdu dans ses pensées, ses grands yeux brun un peu plus terne qu'habituellement. La jeune femme se sent oppressée. S'il est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'elle est trop stupide pour prendre en compte les sentiments des gens. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait absolument pas quoi dire pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Elle ouvre la bouche, sans avoir la moindre idée des paroles qu'elle va prononcer, mais il la devance et demande avec un sourire timide :

« Tu me fais quand même confiance ? »

La question la laisse abasourdie. Comme si elle se posait !

« Évidemment ! s'écrie-t-elle avec chaleur.

\- Tu peux tendre ton bras ? »

Interdite, elle accède à la requête. Elle tressaille légèrement lorsque ses mains remontent la manche de son pull et que ses doigts effleurent le creux de son coude.

« Une prise de sang ? s'étonne-t-elle lorsqu'il sort une seringue encore dans son étui stérile d'une de ses poches. Pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

\- Juste une vérification. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardent sans rien dire. Puis Artie reporte son attention sur la seringue et Anna ne cherche pas à retirer son bras. Parce que sa réponse ne vient pas de sa culpabilité. Elle lui fait confiance. Plus qu'à n'importe qui, à l'exception peut-être de son frère. S'il ne veut pas lui expliquer ses raisons, elle n'a pas le moindre doute quant à leur légitimité.

Elle trouve juste un peu déplacé qu'il ait choisi de faire sa manipulation au-dessus d'un comptoir sur lequel des gens mangent tous les jours. Mais bon.

La shandahaarienne grimace légèrement en sentant le fluide rouge sombre être aspiré par dans l'aiguille et laisse Artie panser la piqure. Puis il récupère précautionneusement son arsenal et se prépare à partir. Juste avant de tourner les talons cependant, il lui fait une dernière déclaration :

« Anna… »

Il s'interrompt un temps et la jeune femme pense presque qu'il ne reprendra pas.

« Pourquoi je suis devenu un pirate… Un jour je t'en parlerai. »

Une onde de chaleur brutale se diffuse sous sa chair à cette promesse.


	41. Chapter 41 : Prix à Payer

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Comme promis, un chapitre le jeudi. Heureux ?_

 _Juste pour info, parce que j'ai pris la peine de faire un calendrier et que pour une fois, la date a de l'importance, Artie est allé voir Ezechiel le 18 juin 3589. En vérité, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître exactement cette date, et tout ce qu'il faut en déduire sera explicitement donné dans ce chapitre, mais j'avais tout de même envie de vous la communiquer._

 _Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes impatients de revoir cet être étrange qu'est Ezechiel. Alors je vous laisse avec Corso. ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 :**

 **Prix à payer**

Lorsqu'il entre dans la cabine du capitaine du Balck Manta, Corso trouve comme il s'y attendait Sonny assis à son bureau en train de lire les rapports d'activités que lui ont transmis ses hommes. Le second sait qu'il espère chaque jour trouver une trace de Ludi Circenses. Leur silence est inquiétant et Sonny reste persuadé qu'il est simplement l'annonce d'une attaque de grande envergure. Un avis sur lequel Corso tend à être d'accord.

« Alors ? Des pistes ?

\- Pas la moindre, soupire le chef des pirates. À croire qu'ils ont vraiment abandonné leur croisade.

\- Qu'en dit Maddox ?

\- Qu'il ne regrette pas de nous avoir utilisés comme bouc émissaire puisqu'il a évité le poids d'une épée de Damoclès à la population.

\- Tch. Si c'est tout ce qu'il en retire, son « invitation » était tout aussi inutile et il aurait pu faire passer l'attentat de Shandahaar pour un autre accident.

\- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, notre invitée aurait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour faire sauter sa bombe. »

Corso ne répond pas tout de suite. Son ami est resté assis sur son siège rouge à large dossier, les coudes posés sur la surface transparente de son bureau, le menton appuyé sur ses mains croisées, et les yeux rivés sur les trois holoécrans qui lui font face en un léger arc de cercle. Il semble fixer divers rapports sans vraiment les voir.

« Sonny, tu as accepté la requête de Kate il y a quatre mois maintenant, et Anna n'a rien fait pour te donner une raison de remettre cette décision en cause. C'est l'une des nôtres, plus une invitée. »

Son capitaine soupire en fermant les yeux avant de se tourner légèrement vers lui.

« Ça Corso, c'est encore à moi d'en juger.

\- Justement. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à juger ? Elle tâche de s'entendre avec tout le monde, elle abat sa part de travail sans se plaindre – moins qu'Artie à l'époque, même – et elle ne remet même pas en cause tes décisions abusives.

\- Mes décisions abusives ? relève Sonny, peu amène.

\- Elle est plus intelligente que tu ne crois, elle a compris que si l'hôpital l'avait refoulée c'était parce que tu avais posé ton veto. Bon sang Sonny, pourquoi l'empêcher d'apprendre ? On a besoin d'autant de personnel médical que possible ! Vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es fait tirer dessus, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !

\- Eh bien. Je vois qu'elle t'a fait une forte impression, durant ton cours particulier. »

La paupière de Corso tressaute légèrement lorsqu'il entend le reproche sous-jacent. Sonny n'apprécie pas qu'il ait accepté de lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme, mais puisqu'il l'a accueillie sur Shiloë, le second compte bien empêcher son chef de traiter cette gamine comme une paria. Si les pirates restent une faction soudée, c'est bien parce que Sonny leur offre la seconde chance que tous les autres leur ont refusée. S'il commence à faire des distinctions, il risque le schisme. C'est la pire chose qui pourrait se produire. Magnus Blade en a fait les frais.

Son ami pousse un nouveau soupir et le regarde cette fois-ci d'un air désolé.

« Corso, je sais que je ne suis pas complètement objectif envers Anna. Et je ne pense pas réussir à l'être un jour. Mais tu es habituellement le premier à me dire que je devrais prendre plus de temps pour accorder ma confiance. »

La remarque fait réfléchir le pirate. Sonny n'a pas tort, en général c'est lui qui reste suspicieux à outrance. Est-ce qu'il cherche simplement à contrebalancer l'animosité excessive de son capitaine ?

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle me rappelle Chloé. »

La révélation laisse Sonny sans voix.

* * *

Dans ce qu'il considère comme sa première vie, Corso était inspecteur de police sur le Genèse Stadium. Respecté par ses pairs. Apprécié par ses supérieurs. Doué dans son travail. Bénéficiant d'une bonne réputation.

Sur son bureau, entre son holocomputer, ses piles de dossiers et sa tasse de café, une photo se dressait dans un cadre en bois verni. La photo d'une jolie femme au visage un peu allongé, éclairé par de grands yeux bleus devant lesquels tombaient quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains coupés courts. Avec dans ses bras, une petite fille qui offrait son plus grand sourire à une dent manquante à l'appareil photo. Ses longs cheveux de jais, tout ébouriffés, et ses yeux gris légèrement en amande la faisaient extrêmement ressembler à son père.

Chloé. Sa fille. Sa fierté. Son trésor.

Elle était intelligente, forte, volontaire, toujours prête à se battre pour ses convictions, et ses parents la regardaient grandir avec toujours plus de joie.

Puis Corso avait été assigné à une enquête particulière. Un meurtre perpétré dans les bas-fonds du Genèse. À première vue, rien ne différenciait ce cas d'un autre. La planète artificielle avait un taux de criminalité équivalent à celui de n'importe quel autre point de la galaxie. Les risques de bagarre augmentaient juste significativement en période de Cup, mais le meurtre s'était produit en dehors de ces moments de tension.

Les indices menaient à un drogué en manque qui s'était attaqué au premier passant pour avoir de quoi payer sa prochaine dose. Pourtant quelque chose ne collait pas. Le limier qu'était Corso avait continué à creuser, persuadé que le toxicomane était utilisé pour cacher quelque chose de plus gros. À tel point que ceux qui tiraient les ficelles avaient fini par prendre peur. Son commissaire l'avait convoqué, l'accusant de gaspiller l'argent du contribuable, le sommant à demi-mot d'arrêter. Il avait refusé, écœuré de découvrir que son supérieur se laissait dicter sa conduite par les puissants. Il n'avait cessé de regretter cette décision depuis.

Il avait fini par toucher la solution du doigt, par comprendre que l'ordre de tuer venait d'un ponte de la Technoïde qui s'était débarrassé d'un rival en amour. Une histoire aussi bête que ça. Il avait presque de quoi le prouver. Mais quand il était rentré chez lui ce soir-là, il avait retrouvé sa femme gisant dans une flaque de sang. La vision lui avait causé une absence. Il était resté figé, debout près du cadavre, incapable de penser autre chose que « ce n'est pas réel ». Puis il avait brutalement retrouvé ses sens et s'était précipité dans la chambre de Chloé.

Sa fille, âgée de quinze ans désormais, gisait sur son lit, couverte d'ecchymoses. Du sang plein les jambes. Pendant un horrible moment, Corso l'avait crue morte. C'est lorsqu'il s'était effondré à son chevet pour la serrer contre sa poitrine qu'il avait constaté qu'elle respirait encore.

Une ambulance l'avait emmenée. Ses collègues étaient venus l'interroger. On lui avait fait la promesse que ceux qui avaient fait ça le paierait. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Comme prisonnier d'un cauchemar, il les avait tous traqués. L'homme qu'il n'avait pas pu faire arrêter. Ses bras armés qui avaient attaqué sa famille pour stopper son investigation. Son supérieur qui avait fermé les yeux. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, il les avaient abattus comme des chiens, sans seconde pensée. Sans même chercher à couvrir ses traces. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait fait pareil avec tous les cadres de la Technoïdes, qui se croyaient intouchables à leur poste de dirigeants officieux de la galaxie.

Ses collègues l'avaient arrêté. Il s'était laissé emprisonner sans rien dire. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas être au chevet de Chloé pendant sa rémission.

Puis Chloé était venue le voir en prison.

« _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ »

Elle pleurait. Les bleus presque effacés, la joue gauche encore un peu enflée, elle fixait son visage cerné, grisâtre, et elle lui demandait pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait voulu lui dire que c'était pour elle. C'était la pire erreur qu'il pouvait faire.

« _Pour moi ? Pour moi ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ce bain sang ! J'avais besoin de mon père ! J'avais besoin de l'homme que j'ai toujours admiré ! De celui qui est toujours resté juste ! Qui ne s'est jamais laissé corrompre ! De celui qui attendait toujours le dernier moment pour se servir de son arme, même après que ça lui a couté son œil droit ! Pas de… Pas de ce meurtrier que tu es devenu !_ »

Pleurant toujours plus fort, elle s'était brusquement levée pour s'enfuir du parloir, le laissant seul, désespéré, le cœur brisé.

Peu de temps après, Magnus Blade avait fait un raid à la prison. Il se cherchait des Hommes. En tant qu'ancien policier, formé au combat, et désormais tueur de sang-froid, Corso lui avait semblé une recrue de choix. Guidé par une haine farouche de l'entreprise qui lui avait tout pris, il lui avait donné raison.

Puis deux ans plus tard, Blade avait ramené un scientifique qui nourrissait la même haine que lui. Un ancien membre de la Technoïde qui avait été trahi et qui avait perdu sa famille, tout comme lui. Corso lui avait appris à tirer et à se battre. Ils avaient fait plusieurs missions ensemble. Ils étaient devenus proches. Sonny lui avait parlé de son fils, mort avant d'être né, du Multifluide, d'Akillian, et du nouveau nom qu'il s'était choisi pour ne jamais oublier qu'il avait tué le soleil. Corso lui avait parlé de sa femme qu'il avait tuée en voulant rester juste et de sa fille qu'il avait perdue en décidant que la justice n'existait pas.

Sonny refusait d'accepter ça. Il l'avait persuadé qu'ils pouvaient devenir le contre-pouvoir qui ferait obstacle à la Technoïde. Il avait réussi à rallier la majorité des pirates à son idéal et les minoritaires avaient quitté Shiloë avec Magnus Blade.

Sonny avait fait de Corso son second. Il lui avait offert de racheter ses crimes en protégeant la galaxie à leur façon. Il lui avait donné sa seconde vie. Sa seconde chance.

Sa possibilité de rêver qu'un jour, Chloé lui pardonnerait.

* * *

Artie court comme un dératé, son holophone serré dans sa main. Ceux qu'il croise dans les couloirs se plaquent contre les murs, étonné, et lui crie de faire attention, mais il ne semble pas les entendre. Il fait finalement irruption comme une bombe dans la cantina, s'arrête une seconde, haletant, sous le regard surpris des quelques clients présents, et s'élance vers Anna qui est en train de servir à une table.

« Il faut que tu viennes !

\- Quoi ? Mais ? Où ça ?

\- Au Black Manta ! On va voir Sonny !

\- Mais je – »

Le métis lui adresse un sourire rayonnant qui la laisse sans voix avant de refermer sa main sur la sienne. Prise de court, elle laisse à moitié tomber son plateau sur la table tandis qu'il la tire vers la sortie.

« Artie ! s'exclame alors le robot qui tient le bar de sa voix digitale. La petite en a encore pour deux heures de service ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire la vaisselle à sa place !

\- Je rattraperai ses heures ! Ou mieux ! On les rattrapera tous les deux ! »

Puis sans écouter les remontrances qui éclatent derrière lui, Artie se remet à courir en entrainant la jeune femme à sa suite.

Pendant leur course folle, elle essaie de lui demander ce qui lui prend, mais le jeune homme se contente de rire sans répondre. Elle aimerait bien savoir ce qui peut le mettre dans un tel état d'euphorie mais le contact de sa peau sur sa paume l'empêche de se concentrer correctement et elle est toujours aussi interdite – en plus d'être désormais complètement à bout de souffle – lorsqu'ils débouchent comme une tornade dans le bureau du chef des pirates, qui était apparemment en train de parler avec son second.

« Artie ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'étonne le premier.

La main d'Anna toujours dans la sienne, le métis pose triomphalement son holophone sur le bureau, un document affiché à l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un rapport d'analyse.

\- Un rapport… ?

\- J'ai demandé à Ezechiel d'examiner la présence de l'Oblitérateur dans l'organisme d'Anna. »

La jeune femme hoquète de surprise en entendant ça. Voilà donc à quoi a servi la prise de sang.

« Il a pu déterminer que la drogue lui avait été inoculée le 4 juillet 3584, avec une marge d'erreur d'une semaine. »

Au début, les trois autres ne saisissent pas toute la portée de la révélation. Puis les jambes d'Anna cessent de la porter.

Elle entend confusément Artie crier son nom tout en essayant de ralentir sa chute mais elle a cette impression tenace d'avoir plongé dans du coton. Dans sa tête tourne cette unique conviction : « ce n'était pas moi ». Toutes les accusations, ses propres doutes, la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, la honte de s'être montrée assez faible pour choisir la voie de la violence, tout ça n'a plus lieu d'être, parce que si elle a été soumise à la drogue il y a cinq ans au lieu de trois, elle ne peut pas avoir de lien avec Ludi Circenses. Elle peut à nouveau croire en elle-même. Ses convictions ne sont pas un écran de fumée.

« Anna ! Anna ! »

La voix d'Artie lui parvient finalement tandis que les points noirs cessent de danser devant ses yeux. Elle lève la tête pour le voir accroupi face à elle – trop proche d'elle – l'air vraiment inquiet.

« Je… Désolée. Ça va. J'ai juste… Je suis juste… tellement soulagée. »

Pour un peu elle en pleurerait, d'ailleurs, mais elle se trouve en présence de Corso et Sonny Blackbones, et elle préfèrerait cesser d'avoir l'air aussi désespérément faible. Alors elle accepte l'aide d'Artie et se relève, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes mais le mental plus solide que jamais.

Une fois debout, elle réalise que le chef des pirates la regarde avec une expression singulière.

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses, Anna, » énonce-t-il solennellement.

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Son attitude l'a certes fait souffrir, mais elle ne croyait pas elle-même à son innocence et si elle persiste à penser que le traitement spécifique auquel il la soumettait n'était pas cohérent avec ses idéaux, elle peut comprendre qu'il ait eu du mal avec la personne qui avait tenté de tuer sa seule famille. Parce que maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas cette personne, elle compte bien lui faire payer d'avoir essayé de s'en prendre à Devon.

« Je vais lever toutes les restrictions qui te concernent.

\- Les restrictions ? s'étonne Artie, mais elle se contente de lui sourire.

\- Nos médics seront ravis de te former si tu es toujours intéressée.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas que j'ai déjà commencé à me former de mon côté. »

Tandis qu'Artie leur jette des regards d'incompréhension, Sonny sourit devant l'assurance réjouie dont fait preuve la jeune femme.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens marchent côte-à-côte pour se rendre à la cantina, d'une démarche lente. Anna n'a pas vraiment envie d'y retourner maintenant. Ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre lui semble bien trop important pour qu'elle reprenne ses activités précédentes. Sa perception des choses vient de se renverser, tout devrait changer avec. Pourtant elle sait qu'elle a tort. Si le fait de ne plus avoir à douter d'elle-même lui enlève un poids incommensurable des épaules, sa situation reste exactement la même : elle est une recrue des pirates, novice et plus ou moins inutile, donc affectée aux tâches mineures. Le fait que Sonny n'ait plus aucune raison de se méfier d'elle va peut-être bien faire bouger les choses, mais pas de façon instantanée. De plus, si la révélation a un impact incroyable pour elle, ce n'est pas le cas pour le chef des pirates. En ce qui le concerne, il n'a pas de nouvelles informations sur Ludi Circenses, pas de nouvelles pistes, pas de nouvel angle de vue. C'est vrai pour elle aussi. Son innocence ne lui donne aucun point de départ pour retrouver ceux qui s'en sont pris à sa seule famille. Cependant, elle se penchera sur ces considérations plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, elle veut se laisser submerger par l'euphorie.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochent de l'entrée creusée dans la roche, elle s'arrête de marcher tandis que son ami se tourne vers elle, surpris.

« Artie… »

Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment formuler ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Elle voudrait lui faire comprendre à quel point ce qu'il vient de faire pour elle compte à ses yeux, à quel point elle lui en est reconnaissante, mais les mots qui lui viennent lui semblent si faibles.

« Merci. »

Elle se sent gauche de ne pas réussir à trouver mieux que ça. Pourtant Artie paraît touché. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« Je n'osais même plus croire moi-même que je pouvais être innocente. Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre à quel point ce que tu as fait est important pour moi, je… Merci. »

La reconnaissance qu'il lit dans les yeux d'Anna donne l'impression au jeune pirate qu'il a pris feu. Il se félicite intérieurement d'être métis, sinon il ne doute pas qu'il serait devenu aussi rouge que le manteau de Sonny. Jusque-là, le choc de la découverte et l'excitation de le partager lui ont permis de faire l'impasse sur le prix d'Ezechiel. Mais pour le sourire que lui fait Anna, il serait prêt à le payer encore une fois.

* * *

L'après-midi était à peine entamée lorsqu'Artie avait reçu un message d'Ezechiel l'informant qu'il avait les résultats qu'il voulait. L'analyse avait pris deux jours et le jeune pirate en était presque à espérer qu'elle ne serait pas concluante. Son estomac s'était tordu d'une façon assez désagréable en lisant la nouvelle. Il lui restait encore une chance de faire marche arrière. Ezechiel ne le jugerait pas et personne d'autre n'était au courant. À part lui-même.

Il s'était rendu dans l'antre de l'homme-machine, tâchant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Il n'avait jamais eu à marchander avec lui mais ceux dont c'était le cas avaient fait de ses paiements une sorte de légende urbaine pirate. Artie n'était pas pressé de découvrir qu'elle était la part de vérité dans cette dernière. Lorsqu'il avait enfin passé le sas pour se retrouver face au corps bardé de câbles d'Ezechiel, il avait combattu une très forte envie de partir en courant.

Puis la voix douce s'était échappée de l'un des haut-parleurs masqués par les filins :

« Bonjour Artie.

\- Tu as la réponse que je cherche ?

\- En effet. Mais réfléchis encore une fois s'il te plaît. Ce que je demande n'a rien d'anodin. »

Le jeune pirate avait péniblement avalé sa salive. Était-ce un moyen de lui avouer à demi-mot qu'on ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre et qu'il ferait mieux de s'éviter l'épreuve qu'il hésitait encore à traverser ?

« Quel est ton prix, exactement ? avait-t-il demandé avec animosité.

\- Tu te méfies des rumeurs ? C'est une preuve d'intelligence.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont ! s'était-il énervé devant la réponse sibylline.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je te prie d'excuser ma maladresse. Quant à mon prix, je veux ta raison.

\- Ma raison ? réagit Artie, interloqué. Comme ma ...santé d'esprit ? »

Un rire chantant avait retenti dans la pièce.

« Pardonne mon ambiguïté. Non, ta raison de demander mon aide. »

Le jeune pirate ne savait pas s'il faisait bien de se sentir soulagé. Une telle demande lui aurait permis de renoncer sans avoir à rougir. Ezechiel avait repris son explication.

« Vois-tu, je ne peux pas vraiment ressentir. Pourtant je ne cesse d'entendre parler de cette formidable capacité humaine, dont j'ai été privée lorsque j'ai été modifié. C'est pourquoi je demande à ceux qui requièrent mon aide la seule chose que je ne peux obtenir par moi-même : des sentiments. Au début, je prenais au hasard dans l'esprit de celui qui venait à moi. Mais pour des êtres jaloux de leurs secrets tels que les pirates, une telle demande a abouti à une baisse significative, pour ne pas dire drastique, des sollicitations de mes capacités. C'est ce qui m'a permis de déterminer avec précision ce que je prends désormais : la raison de la requête qu'on m'adresse. Le sentiment qui la guide doit être particulièrement fort pour passer outre la réticence que j'inspire. Si tu as besoin d'une explication plus concrète, il s'agit de me laisser accéder à ton esprit et d'accepter de partager ce qui t'a mené à moi. »

Partager ce qui l'avait mené à lui.

« Est-ce que… ça fait mal ?

\- Pas si tu ne luttes pas. »

Le soulagement suscité par cette précision n'avait pas duré longtemps, cependant :

« Mais tu lutteras. Vous luttez toujours. »

Puis un câble s'était dressé autour de lui, lentement, comme hésitant. Artie avait fait son possible pour juguler sa panique. Les yeux rivés au regard mort d'Ezechiel, il avait hoché la tête. Le filin s'était planté dans sa nuque.

L'antre d'Ezechiel s'était effacé, remplacé par une brume blanche qu'il ne voyait pas réellement. Des souvenirs aléatoires s'étaient rappelés à son esprit. Des souvenirs personnels, douloureux, honteux. Il avait tenté de les résorber et une douleur insoutenable lui avait vrillé la tête. Les images défilaient à toute vitesse tandis qu'il sentait son crâne transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles, et prêt à éclater. Un sifflement strident résonnait à ses oreilles alors qu'il cherchait à récupérer le contrôle de lui-même. Puis le visage d'Anna était apparu derrière ses paupières closes.

Anna qui ouvrait la porte de la salle de commandes de la prison, complètement perdue. Anna qui était sans connaissance dans une cabine du Black Manta, dépassée par le choc de se découvrir une meurtrière. Anna qui lui demandait ce que ses appareils pensaient de son discours sur Ludi Circenses. Anna qui souriait en le croisant au marché. Anna qui s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir être utile. Anna qui s'offusquait de se voir piégée pour un cours avec Corso. Anna qui se fermait quand elle pensait à son frère et aux Snowkids.

Puis il y avait Bennett qui lui demandait avec un sourire en coin s'il comptait encore aller déjeuner à la cantina ce jour-là, Kate qui lui expliquait avec emphase qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de lui montrer le marché pour l'instant, Sonny qui fronçait le nez en apprenant qu'il avait encore passé du temps avec elle, Corso qui lui donnait l'impression d'approuver leur amitié.

Il y avait Ezechiel, qui lui demandait en paiement un sentiment assez fort pour qu'on ose avoir recours à ses services.

Avec un hurlement, Artie était tombé à genoux, de retour dans l'antre de l'homme-machine. Sa tête tournait, sa nuque le brûlait, il avait du mal à respirer et une forte envie de vomir.

 _Si tu ne luttes pas. Mais tu lutteras. Vous luttez toujours._

Haletant, toujours à genoux, il avait relevé la tête vers le visage vide d'Ezechiel.

« Est-ce que ça va ? avait demandé la voix désincarnée.

\- Arrête de repousser ! avait crié le jeune pirate, poussé à bout par le partage. Dis-moi juste ce que je veux savoir !

\- L'échantillon sanguin indique que le sujet a été soumis à l'Oblitérateur le 4 juillet 3584, avec une marge d'erreur d'une semaine. Les données ont été chargées dans ton holophone.

\- Le… »

Artie s'était relevé d'un bond, et serait retombé au sol immédiatement si un câble ne s'était pas élevé pour le retenir. Titubant, il avait sorti l'holophone pour voir le rapport de ses propres yeux. Il s'était tourné, sonné, vers le corps d'Ezechiel, puis après un sourire fiévreux mais radieux, il s'était élancé hors de ce lieu de torture.


	42. Chapter 42 : Informations sensibles

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Encore une fois, juste parce que j'ai pris la peine de tenir un calendrier, la fête qui a lieu dans ce chapitre se déroule le mercredi 29 juin 3589. En revanche, cette fois-ci la date n'a pas la moindre importance._

 _Pour l'anecdote, les réactions d'Anna sont grandement inspirées de ce qui me passait par la tête lorsque je devais aller voir mon responsable de projet, lors de ma dernière année d'études. Et de mes prières lorsque je dois téléphoner dans le cadre professionnel._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 :**

 **Informations sensibles**

« Chut ! Chut tout le monde, taisez-vous, ils arrivent ! »

Les chuchotements et les gloussements diminuent progressivement de volume jusqu'à ce que le silence tombe sur la salle commune de l'Académie plongée dans la pénombre. Puis des voix s'élèvent dans le couloir.

« Merci les gars, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

\- T'inquiète, Mice ! En plus ça faisait une éternité que j'étais pas allé voir un holofilm. Je passe sur Ahito, les salles noires ont tendance à l'endormir…

\- Hey ! Je suis resté éveillé tout le film, je te signale ! »

Les rires de Thran et Micro-Ice retentissent juste derrière la porte, que le geek ne tarde pas à ouvrir.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Les jumeaux restent bouche-bée face à l'explosion joyeuse qui les accueille, à tel point que Micro-Ice est obligé de les pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce d'où les divers invités les arrosent de confettis en riant de leur surprise.

« Mince. Celle-là je l'ai pas vu venir, bafouille Thran.

\- Micro-Ice ! Espèce de fourbe ! T'étais dans la combine, avoue ! s'exclame Ahito tandis que Mei lui souffle une langue de belle-mère à la figure.

\- Moi ? » répond innocemment le petit brun avant de taper dans la main de son meilleur ami.

Les deux héros de la fête découvrent ébahis le travail qu'ont abattu leurs coéquipiers pendant leur séance de cinéma. Un nombre impressionnant de ballons de baudruche de couleurs vives sont accrochés un peu partout, voire simplement coincés dans leur envol par le plafond. Une énorme banderole accrochée sur le mur face à eux leur souhaite leur anniversaire avec des lettres peintes un peu maladroitement. Mais surtout, le plus énorme gâteau qu'ils ont jamais vu trône sur la table. Ils ne comptent pas les bougies, mais comme ils connaissent Mei, elle a probablement exigé qu'il y en ait quarante-huit. C'est même très probablement la raison de la taille du gâteau.

Les Snowkids se mettent à chanter en cœur tandis que Tia et Rocket les poussent vers la table. La chaleur que dégagent les bougies inquiète un peu Thran et l'éclat aveuglant qu'elles produisent empêche Ahito de garder ses yeux de chat complètement ouverts. Aussi, lorsque la chanson cesse enfin, les jumeaux échangent un regard, se placent de chaque côté de la pièce montée, inspirent profondément, et soufflent de toute la puissance de leurs poumons. Sous les applaudissements, les rires et les encouragements, ils s'y reprennent à trois fois avant de réussir à éteindre toutes les flammes. Cependant, leur soulagement est de courte durée avant que Micro-Ice ne s'écrie :

« Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec le caprice de Mei, retirez toutes les bougies ! Vite, vite ! Sinon il y aura de la cire partout sur le gâteau ! »

Lui le premier, il s'empresse de débarrasser la pâtisserie de sa décoration, quitte à se brûler le bout des doigts, pour sauver son précieux dessert. Avec bonne humeur, le reste de l'équipe lui vient en aide, plus prudemment.

« Bon ben, je crois qu'on attendra d'avoir sauvé le gâteau pour vous donner vos cadeaux les gars, déclare D'Jok, mort de rire devant les grimaces du petit brun.

\- Parce qu'en plus on a des cadeaux ? s'étonne Thran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Ce serait pas un anniversaire, sinon !

\- Ben je croyais que la fête était le cadeau.

\- N'importe quoi ! On s'est cassé la tête pour vous trouver des supers trucs, et toi tu nous dis que c'était pas la peine ? s'offusque Mark.

\- Ha ha, j'ai pas dit ça ! le détrompe Thran avec un sourire. Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

\- C'est moi ! »

Surpris, l'aîné des jumeaux se retourne et se trouve nez-à-nez avec une personne qu'il ne connaît que trop bien et qui s'empresse de lui sauter au cou.

« Kitri ! s'exclame-t-il, ravi. Ça fait un bail !

\- Joyeux anniversaire Séphi ! Toi aussi Ahito ! Bon, j'ai menti, je ne suis pas ton cadeau, évidemment, juste une addition opportuniste parce que j'ai été affectée à un transport qui passait par Akillian juste cette semaine. En résumé, c'est à cause de moi que la fête a lieu une semaine avant la vraie date de votre anniversaire et que vous ne l'avez donc absolument pas vu venir parce que tout le monde sait qu'on fête les anniversaires après et jamais, au grand jamais, avant la vraie date. »

La sablonienne le lâche enfin et se recule de quelques pas en continuant son discours enjoué. Fidèle à elle-même, elle arbore encore une fois un look complètement improbable : un chemisier à jabot en dentelle blanche masqué sous la poitrine par un corset aux couleurs cuivrées décoré plus que fermé par trois ceintures à boucles rectangulaires, et une jupe bouffante en velours rouge qui se superpose à un jupon en dentelle immaculé. Des bottes brunes lacées, à fins talons compensés, montent jusqu'à ses genoux et une cape à chaperon, assortie à sa jupe vient compléter le tout.

« Ton style me fera toujours rêver, déclare Thran.

\- Oh, merci ! Si tu veux, je peux t'initier ! »

Il éclate de rire à cette idée, peu enclin à se balader avec un haut de forme et une montre à gousset mais amusé par l'image.

« Dis donc Kitri, t'as fini de me voler la vedette ? Moi aussi j'ai pris la peine de traverser la galaxie pour venir, je te signalerai.

\- Yuki ! s'exclame Ahito avant de se jeter sur la rouquine. Je t'avais pas vu ! T'es si petite, cachée derrière Mei et mademoiselle bottes à talons !

\- Alors quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais rater l'anniversaire de mes cousins préférés ? demande en riant la gardienne des Elektras.

\- Ça nous fait trop plaisir que tu sois là, p'tite cousine, lui dit Thran en l'embrassant, alors qu'Ahito n'a toujours pas mis fin à son étreinte.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente d'être venue voir tout le monde. Les Elektras sont des filles supers, mais les Snowkids me manquent un peu.

\- Si tu veux revenir, on a toujours besoin d'un milieu de terrain supplémentaire.

\- Je suis gardien de but !

\- Va dire ça à Artegor. »

Thran adresse un clin d'œil à sa cousine qui éclate de rire. Force est de constater que grâce à l'ancien coach, son unique expérience de milieu de terrain a plutôt été une réussite. Pourtant, Rocket se mêle de la discussion, l'air angoissé :

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Thran. Si Sonja apprend qu'on aurait éventuellement une place de milieu de terrain, elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille. »

Alors qu'il s'apprête à se moquer de son entraineur, incapable de tenir tête à une gamine de treize ans, Thran est coupé par Micro-Ice qui s'écrie :

« Dites ! Si on offrait les cadeaux tout de suite, que je puisse manger le gâteau ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'ON puisse manger le gâteau ? le reprend D'Jok avec un regard désapprobateur.

\- Oui oui, si tu veux, je te laisserai une part. »

Le rouquin lève les yeux au ciel, mais tous sont plutôt enthousiasmés par la proposition. Quant à savoir si c'est pour voir la réaction des jumeaux à leurs cadeaux, ou parce qu'eux aussi ont envie de goûter la pièce montée, ça reste à découvrir. Les Snowkids et leurs deux invitées supplémentaires enterrent donc les deux garçons sous des paquets de tailles et de couleurs diverses que ces derniers s'empressent d'éventrer.

« Un poster dédicacé de Véra Scott ! Thran ! C'est un poster dédicacé de Véra Scott ! »

Un peu en arrière, Tia dépose un billet de cinq crédits standards dans la main tendue de Mei.

« Je t'avais dit que ça lui plairait, triomphe la brune en regardant Ahito bondir dans tous les coins.

\- Huit ans que je le connais, et j'ai toujours pas compilé son amour inconditionnel pour les séries de drama », répond la blonde en soupirant.

Puis Thran déballe le cadeau que lui a fait Kitri et écarquille les yeux.

« Half Life 3 ? Mais… Il ne sort pas avant au moins l'année prochaine ! Y a eu encore aucun leaks à son sujet et crois-moi j'ai cherché ! Comment t'as réussi ce tour de force ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bosser chez la Technoïde a des avantages particuliers, répond la jeune femme avec hauteur. Par contre je te préviens, je ne suis pas vraiment censée laisser un civil y avoir accès. Alors s'il y a le moindre leaks après ça, je te défonce.

\- Ha ha, bien reçu ! Bon sang, depuis le temps que j'attends ce jeu. Si je vous appréciais pas autant les gars, je me tirerai de la fête pour le tester tout de suite… »

Le déballage continue avec la même légèreté, au milieu des rires et des réactions disproportionnées. Micro-Ice en profite pour se découper une part de gâteau en douce, mais il se fait surprendre par Mark qui lui dérobe son assiette sans état d'âme et prend donc la première bouchée du dessert, sous le regard désespéré du petit brun.

Au milieu du joyeux foutoir qu'est vite devenue la fête, Devon s'approche de Kitri, qui mange tranquillement une part avec les doigts, quitte à se mettre de la crème pâtissière plein les mains.

« Salut beau brun ! lui jette-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Tu viens enfin m'avouer tes sentiments ? »

Le muet sort son carnet en souriant et s'empresse d'écrire, dans le même registre qu'elle :

 _Désolé belle étrangère, mon cœur est déjà pris par un charmant jeune homme._

Kitri ne se laisse pas démonter et répond aussitôt avec un clin d'œil :

« Je ne suis pas jalouse. »

 _Toi peut-être pas, mais Lysandre peut réagir assez violemment quand on touche à ses affaires._

La sablonienne soupire de dépit et se lèche goulûment les doigts pour se remettre de sa soi-disant peine.

« Bon, alors ? Si tu ne viens pas pour céder à mes appâts, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

 _Comment ? On ne plus tenir une conversation sans aucun but particulier ? Vous m'offensez madame !_

Son interlocutrice éclate de rire à la mimique qu'il fait en brandissant son carnet.

 _Moi qui venais simplement m'inquiéter des possibles ennuis que tu as pu t'attirer en dérobant le jeu le plus attendu de tous les temps !_

« Que c'est chou. Ne t'inquiète pas trop, va. En tant qu'employée de l'entreprise, j'ai accès à des services en avant-première. Normalement j'aurais juste dû attendre que le jeu sorte dans le commerce pour en faire profiter mon entourage, mais je fais confiance à Thran pour rester discret. »

 _Rien de vraiment illégal alors ?_

« On dirait que t'es déçu ? »

Devon lève les mains en signe de dénégation avant de dresser l'index pour lui faire signe d'attendre qu'il écrive son explication.

 _C'était juste de la curiosité un peu déplacée. Je me demandais jusqu'où tu étais prête à aller pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un._

Kitri le fixe d'un regard pénétrant, beaucoup moins souriante.

« Devon. Je fais partie du service de sécurité de la Technoïde sur le Genèse Stadium. Je sais quand quelqu'un essaie d'estimer les points faibles de l'entreprise. »

Le shandahaarien rougit, apparemment très mal à l'aise. Puis ses épaules s'affaissent brusquement.

 _Ok. C'est vrai. Je cherche un point faible. Pour Mark._

« Mark ? » s'étonne la jeune femme, toujours méfiante.

 _Tu es au courant pour les joueuses de Team Paradisia ? Pour lui et Nina8 ?_

« Oui, bien sûr… »

 _Mark vit de plus en plus mal le fait que Maddox ne tienne pas son engagement. Le rétablissement de ces cyborgs à leur statut d'humaine, ou au moins à un statut viable sans le Multifluide, n'était pas censé prendre aussi longtemps. Et Maddox a assez mal pris le reproche, la dernière fois que Mark a osé le contacter._

« Tu m'étonnes. Monsieur le Président a mieux à faire que d'écouter toutes les plaintes que la Technoïde reçoit. Mark n'est pas la seule personne qui attend que la Technoïde trouve une solution à un problème qui lui paraît vital. »

 _Je sais, calme-toi. Mais mets-toi un peu à sa place. Il est amoureux. Et il n'a même plus la force morale d'aller voir celle qu'il aime. Je voulais le soutenir, l'accompagner la prochaine fois qu'on serait sur le Genèse, mais il est le seul à qui Maddox a concédé un droit d'entrée dans le laboratoire. Et je sais même pas s'il l'a pas révoqué, d'ailleurs… Enfin bref, je voulais juste savoir si tu pourrais nous faire entrer, mais oublie ça, je veux pas qu'on te cause des ennuis._

Kitri reste silencieuse tandis qu'il rempoche son carnet, apparemment mal à l'aise. Elle se sent triste pour Mark, mais il y a une différence entre offrir un jeu vidéo légèrement en avance et faire entrer des civils dans un laboratoire de la Technoïde. Cela dit, si elle a choisi ce travail, c'est parce qu'elle avait la conviction de s'engager sur une voie qui lui permettrait de participer au bien-être de ses concitoyens.

« Écoute. Je peux rien te promettre, mais je me renseignerai pour voir à quel point le lieu est sensible. »

Il lui jette un regard étonné puis sourit doucement avant de lui adresser un hochement de tête reconnaissant. La sablonnienne lui envoie un coup de poing amical dans le bras en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de s'éloigner en direction des jumeaux, en train de déballer leurs derniers paquets.

Devon la suit des yeux quelques secondes, attentif à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Puis lorsqu'il est sûr que personne ne lui prête attention, il sort son holophone.

* * *

Lysandre lance nonchalamment une bouteille en l'air, la rattrape d'un mouvement souple puis la fait tourner autour de son poignet avant d'en verser le contenu dans les deux verres posés devant lui, sous le regard admiratif de ses clientes qui l'applaudissent de bon cœur. Légèrement ennuyé, il observe ces deux oies repartir en gloussant à leur table. Il a eu le temps d'apprendre quelques trucs depuis qu'il travaille dans ce rad, les masses sont si facilement impressionnables. Enfin. Son patron est toujours aussi incapable de garder sa queue dans son pantalon, ce qui lui va très bien puisque son silence lui assure un argent de poche confortable. Cela dit, si la Cup pouvait arriver plus rapidement, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Même si ça voudrait dire devoir subir la présence de ce crétin de shandahaarien.

Il en est là de ses pensées lorsque son holophone vibre dans sa poche. Probablement le crétin de shandahaarien, justement. Phèdre ne lui envoie de messages que lorsqu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement, et pratiquement personne d'autre n'a son numéro.

[Devon] _Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir à l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Tu aurais découvert à quel point Kitri est adorable._

[Moi] _Je n'étais pas invité. Elle t'a encore fait du gringue ?_

[Devon] _Tu la connais._

[Moi] _En profondeur, même._

[Devon] _Menteur._

[Moi] _Si tu le dis ;)_

Bon, eh bien, le crétin de shandahaarien n'est peut-être pas si bête que ça, pour avoir mis la fliquette dans sa poche. La suite repose sur lui, donc. Le problème, c'est qu'il est un peu rouillé. Il n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il est le digne fils de sa mère. Parce qu'il n'aura pas vraiment l'opportunité de s'entraîner.

* * *

Le ventre noué par l'angoisse, Anna inspire profondément avant de monter dans le Black Manta. Kate lui a assuré que Sonny avait fait de son vaisseau non seulement ses quartiers d'habitation mais aussi son bureau, et que si un jour elle le cherchait, elle avait de grandes chances de l'y trouver. Quant à savoir si elle veut vraiment le trouver, ça c'est une autre histoire. Il lui a fallu dix jours pour se convaincre d'aller lui parler. Dix jours depuis qu'Artie a prouvé son innocence et qu'elle n'a donc aucune raison de craindre la réaction du chef des pirates en sa présence, mais cet homme continue de l'intimider au plus haut point. C'est pour cette raison que tandis qu'elle se déplace lentement dans les entrailles aux teintes rougeâtres du vaisseau le plus connu de la galaxie, ses pas déclenchant des échos métalliques un peu oppressants, Anna ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer que Sonny Blackbones soit en déplacement quelque part sur Shiloë. Très loin du Black Manta. Suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ait le temps de le chercher et de repartir sans risquer de le croiser.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant l'épaisse porte qui marque l'entrée des quartiers du capitaine, sa tête lui semble tellement engourdie qu'elle se demande si elle ne va pas tomber en avant sans aucune raison. Elle lève la main pour frapper, le poing légèrement tremblant.

 _Courage ma grande. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit là. Il a sûrement des tonnes de choses à faire pour diriger ses hommes, il ne doit rentrer sur le Black Manta que le soir, tant pis pour ce qu'a dit Kate. Alors frappe et tu pourras dégager sans culpabilité._

Elle tape finalement trois coups secs sur la porte, presque convaincue.

« Oui ? »

 _Et merde._

« Bonjour monsieur Blackbones…

\- Anna ? Je t'en prie, entre. Assieds-toi. »

La jeune femme est un peu surprise de voir le sourire engageant du capitaine. Artie a sûrement raison. Quand il n'est pas persuadé qu'on en veut à son rouquin de fils, il doit être chaleureux.

« Permets-moi de te présenter encore une fois mes excuses pour mon comportement assez glacial à ton égard. Venant d'un paria tel que moi, on pourrait croire que je laisserai davantage le bénéfice du doute. »

 _Et le discours de la seconde chance, il est en bois, du coup…_

« Mais que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

La question la fait presque sursauter. Le chef des pirates a beau avoir l'air indiciblement plus accessible qu'avant, Anna aurait vraiment préféré s'en tirer avec un bureau vide.

Voyant qu'elle hésite, Sonny prend les devants, engageant :

« Artie t'a finalement convaincue et tu viens me demander à partir sur le terrain ?

\- Mon dieu, non. »

La réponse spontanée le fait rire.

« Mais si tout le monde continue de me demander ça, je vais finir par croire que refuser est mal vu.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Certains pirates ne vont jamais sur le terrain. Notre équipe de hackeurs en est un bon exemple. Si tu souhaites rester sur Shiloë, personne ne fera la moindre remarque. Et si tu es toujours intéressée pour devenir médic, faire des raids contre la Technoïde ne t'apportera pas grand-chose.

\- Mais est-ce qu'avoir du personnel médical sur le terrain ne serait pas un plus ?

\- Dans certaines situations, sûrement. Cela dit, nous n'avons pas assez de personnes formées pour leur demander de se mettre en danger plus que nécessaire. Évidemment, chaque pirate est libre de partir sur le terrain s'il en ressent l'envie. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas.

\- Je ne serai d'aucune utilité, sur le terrain…

\- Parce que tu as été sevrée de ton Fluide ? La faiblesse que ça engendre est certes handicapante mais pas insurmontable. D'autant que la plupart de nos missions se font en infiltration. On retient surtout les coups d'éclat mais proportionnellement ils ne sont pas si nombreux, quoi que Bennett en dise. »

Sonny Blackbones continue tranquillement de la rassurer, mais Anna reste bloquée sur la première partie de son discours. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que quelque chose l'intrigue, il lui adresse un haussement de sourcil interrogatif.

« Vous… savez ce qu'implique un sevrage ?

\- Oh, oui. Oui, avant de devenir pirate, j'étais un scientifique. J'étudiais les Fluides pour le compte de la Technoïde. »

La révélation a l'effet d'un coup de massue sur la shandahaarienne. Sonny Blackbones, un scientifique spécialisé dans les Fluides. Sauf qu'un détail ne colle pas.

« Attendez, pour le compte de la Technoïde ? Le Cercle des Fluides n'a jamais cherché à s'en mêler ? »

Le chef des pirates soupire et regarde le sol avec un petit sourire triste.

« C'est une histoire compliquée. Disons que le Cercle s'en serait mêlé s'il avait été au courant, et qu'il aurait été au courant si la Technoïde avait véritablement été au courant. J'ai découvert trop tard que l'homme qui me servait de contact avait court-circuité ses supérieurs. Pour le reste, ça tient d'un hasard malheureux. Le Fluide que nous développions Lobnor, ah, je devrais dire Clamp –

\- Clamp ? s'étonne Anna.

\- Eh oui. Nous avions tous des vies bien différentes, à cette époque. Enfin. Notre Fluide, donc, était un Fluide invisible, indétectable par le Cercle. Ce qui explique que nous l'ayons développé si loin sans être arrêtés. Et c'est parce que ce Fluide nous a échappé que la catastrophe d'Akillian a eu lieu. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle détecte un rictus amusé sur le visage de son interlocuteur qu'Anna remarque qu'elle a la bouche ouverte. Elle s'empresse de prendre une expression plus convenable mais sent ses joues la brûler et déclare, pour masquer sa gêne :

« Excusez-moi de poser la question, mais… pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez la peine de me la raconter ?

\- Parce que tu es une scientifique. Tu es comme j'étais à l'époque : avide de comprendre comment fonctionne le monde dans l'espoir de l'aider à fonctionner encore mieux. J'essaie simplement de te mettre en garde. Parfois, les choses dérapent. Mieux vaut éviter de jouer avec le feu. »

Avec un rire un peu amer, la jeune femme répond :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne risque pas d'allumer un feu maintenant que je ne peux plus faire la moindre étincelle. »

Sonny l'observe s'enfoncer dans un silence contrarié. En ce qui le concerne, il n'a jamais développé le Souffle d'Akillian, son étude des Fluides ne lui demandait pas d'en maîtriser un. Cependant, il n'a jamais eu la prétention d'entrer au Cercle des Fluides, à fortiori après avoir rencontré Alita. Il était jeune, ambitieux et – sans fausse modestie – brillant, mais surtout, il voulait une famille. Cette ambition-là est partie en fumée en même temps que sa découverte et il a failli ne pas parvenir à s'en remettre. Celle qui lui fait face est aussi en train de vivre la perte de toutes ses ambitions : sans Fluide, elle ne pourra jamais entrer au Cercle. Il a beau ne pas savoir ce que ce poste signifiait pour elle, et juger qu'elle aurait pu perdre bien pire, il comprend sa frustration.

« Tu ne venais pas me voir pour que je ressasse le passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

La shandahaarienne relève la tête, se souvenant apparemment qu'elle a une demande à lui faire.

« Non, en effet. Je voulais… Je voulais savoir où en était l'enquête sur le Ludi Circenses. Et savoir si je pouvais y prendre part. »

La demande prend Sonny de court. Ce dont il s'étonne, l'envie de savoir qui l'a envoyée en prison étant somme toute parfaitement légitime. Malheureusement, il n'a guère de réponse à lui donner.

« L'enquête, soupire-t-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne rien pouvoir te dire à part qu'elle est au point mort. Nous n'avons aucune piste. Les quelques membres que nous avons identifiés sont soit amnésiques soit morts. »

Anna tique à cette mention mais tâche de le masquer.

« Cette organisation est particulièrement douée pour se couvrir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils espèrent accomplir, ni depuis combien de temps ils se préparent, mais la seule chose que je peux dire à leur sujet, c'est qu'ils n'en ont pas fini avec nous. Le problème c'est que Maddox a choisi de croire le contraire après ces deux ans de calme, et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Pour ce qui est d'y prendre part… Eh bien je n'y vois pas d'objection mais je doute que ce soit d'une grande utilité. »

Tout en parlant, il se tourne vers son écran et tape quelques commandes sur le clavier.

« J'ai transféré tout ce que nous avons sur ton holophone. Prends-en connaissance quand tu le souhaiteras. S'il y a des avancées, je te ferai prévenir. »

Surprise de la facilité avec laquelle on lui a remis ces données, Anna bafouille des remerciements avant de prendre congés de celui qui est désormais son chef tout autant que de n'importe quel pirate. Son holophone semblant peser plus lourd dans sa poche, elle se dirige vers la sortie du vaisseau en se disant qu'Artie avait définitivement raison au sujet de Sonny Blackbones, finalement.


	43. Chapter 43 : Sentiments

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Cette semaine encore, le chapitre présenté n'existe que pour me faire plaisir. Honnêtement, rien de ce qui se passe dedans n'a le moindre rapport avec l'intrigue. Aucune importance, puisque l'intrigue n'est qu'une excuse pour vous plonger dans l'univers GF. Mis à part l'occasion de jouer un peu avec mes personnages, j'ai trouvé le contexte en or pour expliquer un point quelque peu perturbant au sujet de Mei. En espérant vous convaincre._

 _Indépendamment du chapitre, laissez-moi vous prévenir qu'il est plus que probable que la publication soit interrompue la semaine prochaine. En effet, je n'aurai à priori pas accès à internet avant le 19. Alors puisque la publication est passée à deux chapitres par semaine, je me permets de vous imposer cette petit coupure sans doubler le nombre de chapitre d'aujourd'hui._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 :**

 **Sentiments**

Anna quitte l'ombre du Black Manta, pensive. Au grand désespoir du robot chef qui règne sur la cantina, elle a décidé de ne plus y travailler qu'en matinée pour réserver ses après-midi à son apprentissage de la médecine. Depuis que Sonny a levé ses réserves, les médics ont accepté avec plaisir de la former, bien qu'elle continue essentiellement de travailler la théorie pour le moment. De plus, elle pensait remettre son potassage à une date ultérieure dans le cas d'une réponse positive du chef des pirates, mais son enthousiasme a été sévèrement douché par la résignation qu'elle a rencontrée chez son leader. Que pourrait-elle voir qu'il aurait manqué ? Finalement, elle va probablement continuer sa formation en priorité en reprenant petit à petit les informations qu'on lui a transmises.

Elle contourne un vaisseau aux couleurs particulièrement fades selon les normes étranges des pirates et poursuit sa route sans trop faire attention à ce qui l'entoure lorsqu'un vrombissement attire son attention. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, un sourire vient étirer sa bouche à la découverte d'un fragment vert au milieu de la roche dorée.

« Artie ! » s'écrie-t-elle en agitant la main.

Le jeune pirate s'apprêtait à enfiler son casque, debout au côté de son holoscooter, mais il interrompt son geste pour chercher l'origine de l'appel.

« Hey, salut Anna ! répond-il joyeusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches au milieu des vaisseaux ? Tu viens chercher un pilote qui n'a rien contre les bleus ?

\- Va vraiment falloir que t'arrêtes avec ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir en mission.

\- Mais si, tu verras !

\- Je t'assure que non, le détrompe-t-elle en riant. Vraiment, pourquoi tu insistes autant ?

\- Mais parce ! J'aimerais bien t'emmener avec m… avec nous. Personnellement j'étais dingue, coincé sur Shiloë. La galaxie est tellement vaste, c'est limite un crime de ne pas la découvrir au moins un peu. »

Le ton moralisateur qu'il adopte la fait rire, mais elle reste intriguée par l'hésitation qu'il a eue. Artie a failli dire autre chose avant de se rattraper et la shandahaarienne se demande bien ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, du coup ? reprend-il.

\- Je venais voir Sonny. Je voulais en savoir plus sur votre enquête sur le Ludi Circenses.

\- Oh, ok. Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?

\- Que les pirates partagent les informations sans aucune prise de tête.

\- Ça je te l'avais dit.

\- J'ai d'abord été initiée clandestinement à l'Étincelle, puis je suis devenue apprentie du Cercle des Fluides, qui tient un culte du secret sans précédent, puis j'ai été considérée comme une terroriste et mise en prison, avant d'être libérée mais toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de dangereux donc à maintenir dans l'ignorance. Alors excuse-moi si j'ai tendance à croire qu'obtenir les informations qu'on cherche n'est pas censé être simple.

\- Ha ha, touché ! concède Artie, amusé.

\- Et toi du coup ? Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Faire des tests. »

Il désigne du pouce la sacoche accrochée à son véhicule.

« Kate a refusé que je touche à l'IA de la première caméra que j'ai bricolée mais Corso en avait marre d'être obligé de se taper un droïde aussi turbulent, du coup j'en ai fait une nouvelle plus maniable et je voudrais vérifier qu'elle fonctionne correctement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire le test ici ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais je connais un endroit bien plus sympa pour ça. Tu veux venir ? » ajoute-t-il subitement.

La proposition prend Anna de court tandis qu'une vague de chaleur se diffuse dans sa poitrine. Depuis le temps qu'elle traine avec Artie, elle aurait cru qu'elle aurait appris à se maîtriser. Mais non.

« Je ne vais pas te gêner ? demande-t-elle timidement.

\- Tu plaisantes ? »

Il sort son second casque du coffre placé à l'intérieur du siège et lui tend avec un sourire rayonnant. Sans penser une seconde à la frayeur que lui a causée son premier voyage, la shandahaarienne le saisit et s'en coiffe, radieuse.

* * *

Artie arrête son scooter sans faire de figure cette fois. Il descend souplement et observe avec un sourire Anna poser pied à terre bien plus gauchement.

« Félicitation ! déclare-t-il avec un clin d'œil gentiment moqueur. Tu ne m'as donné aucun coup de casque, cette fois. »

La jeune femme lui tend l'objet du délit en lui tirant la langue avant de vraiment regarder l'endroit où il l'a emmenée. Ils n'ont pas volé pendant très longtemps mais la route est montée un long moment, et effectivement ils sont au sommet d'un plateau. Au-dessus d'elle, rien ne vient faire obstacle, même partiellement, au ciel relativement clair mais tout de même gorgé d'étoiles, tandis qu'une étendue ocre craquelée s'étend à ses pieds.

Le pirate note avec plaisir le sourire d'Anna tandis qu'elle garde les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Pourtant, même s'il sait à quel point elle aime regarder les étoiles, ce n'est pas ce qui a déterminé le choix du lieu.

« Attends d'être vraiment arrivée avant de déconnecter, plaisante-t-il.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire tes tests ici ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Si si, mais j'ai bien l'intention de me poser au bord du plateau.

\- Au bord ? »

Il ne répond pas et lui fait simplement signe de le suivre. Intriguée, Anna s'exécute et le rejoint à peine quelques mètres plus loin, où elle s'arrête, le souffle coupé.

Juste devant eux, le sol s'affaisse brutalement pour dévoiler une vue incroyable sur un canyon. Des falaises accidentées se referment en un large arc de cercle autour d'une fine rivière de sable plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. Au loin en face d'eux, un autre mur de pierre vient finir d'enchâsser le filet beige qui serpente comme une cicatrice sur le sol du corps céleste. La roche arbore des stries horizontales de nuances proches, signe des évènements géologiques ayant donné naissance au paysage, qui confèrent des variations de couleurs inattendues aux falaises.

Écrasée par l'immensité du paysage qui lui fait face, Anna se sent légèrement déséquilibrée, et Artie ne fait rien pour arranger ça lorsqu'il se laisse tranquillement tomber à terre au bord du précipice avant de balancer les jambes dans le vide.

« Le sol va pas s'effondrer tu sais, lui dit-il en riant après l'avoir vu pâlir. Et t'auras moins de risques de trébucher si tu t'assieds. »

La shandahaarienne avale péniblement sa salive avant de suivre l'exemple d'Artie avec un luxe de précautions comique qui ne manque pas de lui attirer ses moqueries.

« Alors ? Shiloë c'est quand même autre chose que ta planète pelée, non ?

\- Ha ha, oui, mais ça fait un moment que je suis d'accord. »

L'assentiment semble réjouir le métis, tandis qu'il ouvre la sacoche qu'il a décrochée de son véhicule. Anna l'observe en sortir un objet rectangulaire un peu plus grand qu'un holophone qu'il pose sur ses genoux avant de récupérer avec douceur une espèce de sphère noire mate. Sous son regard intrigué, il passe la main sur une fine rainure gravée dans le métal sombre de l'objet, et celui-ci s'élève lentement avant de se mettre à léviter face à eux. Puis la rainure s'élargit avec un chuintement discret pour laisser paraître un objectif.

« Bon ben c'est bien déjà. L'autre caméra serait déjà partie comme une bombe visiter le canyon. Quitte à foncer dans une paroi… »

Anna éclate de rire à ce commentaire. Kate lui a montré la petite caméra turbulente, qu'elle semble considérer comme une espèce d'animal de compagnie. D'un certain point de vue elle n'a pas tort : son IA lui donne des comportements de chiots et ses frasques la rendent attachante, mais la shandahaarienne imagine sans peine pourquoi Corso ne peut plus la voir en peinture.

« Bon, on va tester la direction et l'image. Tu veux voir ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tiens, enfile ça. »

Il lui tend des espèces de lunettes de soleil dont les verres larges viennent se plaquer sur la peau du visage au niveau des pommettes et de l'arcade sourcilière pour ne pas laisser l'environnement filtrer autour. Conciliante, Anna les mets et regarde le canyon devenu beaucoup plus sombre.

« Tu es au courant que mes yeux supportent mieux la lumière que les tiens ?

\- C'est pas des lunettes de soleil, patate. C'est pour la VR.

\- Patate toi-même. VR ? »

Au moment même où elle pose cette question, sa vision devient beaucoup plus claire. Et beaucoup plus vertigineuse. Elle pousse une exclamation de panique en essayant spontanément de reculer, rampant à moitié sur le sol.

« Réalité virtuelle, renseigne Artie en riant tandis qu'elle s'immobilise, tremblante.

\- Un jour, je te ferai payer tous tes coups foireux. »

Le cœur battant encore un peu trop vite, Anna se rassied normalement et tâche de se raisonner : elle n'est pas en train de plonger vers le sol.

Mais la caméra si.

Réprimant un hurlement, elle regarde les falaises défiler à toute vitesse autour d'elle, leurs rayures orangées se succédant beaucoup trop vite. Le filet de sable clair grossit de plus en plus face à elle tandis que son estomac lui semble se décrocher comme si elle était véritablement en train de chuter. Puis soudainement, la caméra redresse sa trajectoire et remonte à mi-hauteur du canyon pour slalomer entre les accidents du terrain, contournant des piliers naturels, fonçant à travers des percées de roches, volant lestement d'un bord à l'autre du précipice. Pour un peu, Anna croirait qu'elle vole, et le vent tiède qui s'est levé et agite ses cheveux renforce l'impression, même si elle se fait la réflexion qu'à la vitesse à laquelle file l'engin, l'air devrait lui fouetter le visage beaucoup plus fort. Puis d'un looping inopiné suivi d'une vrille, Artie commande un demi-tour à la caméra. Avec une allure plus faible qui permet à la jeune femme de mieux observer les structures de pierres brûlantes qui parsèment Shiloë, le film se rapproche tranquillement de leur position jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'observe elle-même.

Un peu étourdie, Anna retire les lunettes et les tend à Artie, qui l'interroge du regard.

« Félicitation, l'image est parfaitement nette, déclare-t-elle, affectant un ton blasé.

\- …Je te montrerai plus rien. »

Malgré sa volonté première, le ton faussement boudeur d'Artie la fait éclater de rire et elle se résigne :

« Bon, ok, c'était vraiment cool. À ta place je n'aurais pas prêté ces lunettes de « VR ».

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai pas loupé une miette ! »

Il brandit l'espèce de tablette qu'il a récupérée en premier, et Anna constate que l'image est également retransmise sur cette dernière.

« Il faut bien que je vois où je vais si je ne veux pas crasher la caméra !

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Rapidement, il lui explique le fonctionnement des accéléromètres qui permettent de diriger l'appareil d'une simple inclinaison de la tablette et les différentes commandes tactiles qu'il utilise pour ses figures.

« Tu veux essayer ?

\- Oulah, non ! Tu me connais, je l'enverrai droit dans le premier pilier !

\- Hmm, pas faux.

\- T'étais pas censé confirmer ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras, qui semble beaucoup l'amuser.

\- Trop tard, tu m'as ramené à la raison. Hors de question que je confie mon bébé à quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit ! »

Il s'empresse alors de ranger son matériel, sentant avec amusement le regard noir de la jeune femme posé sur lui, mais Anna a tôt fait de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le canyon, et Artie suit son exemple.

Assise ainsi à côté de lui, elle se sent étrangement tendue. Depuis qu'elle est sur Shiloë, la compagnie du métis lui a toujours fait plaisir. Avant même d'arriver sur Shiloë c'était déjà le cas, à vrai dire. Ce n'est évidemment pas la seule personne qu'elle apprécie parmi les pirates, mais avec lui… c'est différent. Or, si d'habitude il la met parfaitement à l'aise, à l'instant présent sa proximité l'oppresse. Sauf qu'elle ne voudrait changer ça pour rien au monde.

Son rythme cardiaque est encore trop rapide, mais ça n'a plus rien à voir avec son expérience de réalité virtuelle. Son œil valide résolument rivé sur une fissure dans la roche brune loin en face, elle sent le bras d'Artie si proche du sien. Ils ont tous deux les paumes posées au sol. Leur mains se touchent presque. La bouche sèche, elle avale sa salive. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle veut faire. Qu'elle veut faire depuis un moment déjà.

Depuis qu'elle est sur Shiloë, elle s'est plus rapprochée de lui que de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle attend toujours avec impatience les occasions de passer du temps avec lui. Ce doit bien être pareil pour lui, sinon il ne lui aurait pas proposé de l'accompagner aujourd'hui, non ? Il ne ferait pas durer le moment qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble en ne bougeant pas alors qu'il a fini tout ce qu'il voulait faire ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle a le souffle un peu court. S'il se levait pour partir elle ne sait pas si elle serait plus déçue ou soulagée. Elle pourrait renoncer, remettre à plus tard. Elle s'en voudrait. Beaucoup trop.

Le cœur cognant à grands coups presque douloureux dans sa poitrine, le ventre noué d'une façon pas complètement désagréable, Anna se tourne vers Artie. Leurs regards se croisent. Ne se détournent pas. Alors elle arrête de réfléchir et se penche vers lui.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent, elle ne sait déjà plus si elle s'est vraiment avancée la première. La seule chose qui lui importe, c'est que ce garçon qui lui fait perdre ses moyens depuis bien trop longtemps est en train de l'embrasser. Et qu'elle voudrait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Pourtant, ils finissent par se séparer doucement, gauchement, même. Le sourire d'Artie semble plus doux que d'habitude à la shandahaarienne et au regard chocolaté qu'il pose sur elle, elle se sent submergée par une onde de chaleur qui se diffuse dans tout son corps. Rougissante, elle le laisse emmêler ses doigts entre les siens. Le sang pulse si fort à ses tempes qu'elle se demande s'il ne sent pas son pouls rien qu'en tenant sa main dans la sienne.

Au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel ils se sont contentés de profiter de l'instant en silence, le métis se tourne à nouveau vers elle, l'air un peu gêné.

« Anna… Je peux te demander quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- De bizarre ? Vas-y ?

\- Ça te gênerait qu'on garde ça pour nous, quelque temps ? »

Surprise, elle le dévisage.

« Non, pas spécialement, mais pourquoi ? »

Le métis soupire, déconfit.

« C'est juste que… Bennett ne va jamais cesser de se ficher de ma figure. »

L'explication laisse d'abord Anna bouche-bée, puis elle éclate franchement de rire sous les yeux scandalisés d'Artie.

« Arrête de rire ! se plaint-il. Je suis sérieux moi ! Je veux juste profiter de toi sans entendre à longueur de journée des « depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait » ou « pourquoi tu ne t'es pas lancé plus tôt ». »

La jeune femme lui retourne un sourire radieux, touchée par ses paroles.

« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas pressée non plus d'entendre les commentaires de Kate. »

L'assentiment implicite soulage le jeune pirate qui retrouve vite son sourire. Il passe un bras autour des hanches d'Anna pour l'attirer vers lui, dégage affectueusement les mèches de cheveux que le vent rabat sur son visage avant de goûter pour la deuxième fois à ses lèvres.

* * *

Main dans la main, Mei et Sinedd remontent une rue piétonne du centre de la capitale. La nuit est tombée depuis quelques temps mais une lumière chaleureuse illumine leur promenade et une animation tranquille les entoure. Ils peuvent deviner les salles bondées des restaurants qu'ils dépassent. De temps à autre, des groupes de fumeurs en passent les portes, laissant filtrer sur l'extérieur la rumeur des discussions et l'atmosphère douillette qui y règne.

Le couple revient d'un diner avec les parents de Mei, ce qui constitue toujours une espèce d'épreuve pour Sinedd. Le père de la jeune femme n'est pas un problème évidemment. Son caractère flegmatique et tranquille le rend d'une compagnie relativement agréable, même pour lui qui se sent toujours complètement déplacé dans ce milieu d'opulence d'où vient sa petite-amie. Sa mère par contre… Cette femme accorde un tel intérêt au regard extérieur, voir sa précieuse progéniture au bras d'un ancien délinquant aux oreilles percées lui est très désagréable, et elle ne manque pas de le signaler par des regards hautains et des lèvres pincées. À vrai dire, même ses narines sont pincées. De plus, Sinedd est presque sûr que ses yeux ne sont pas aussi plissés au naturel, quoique ce soit difficile de le savoir puisqu'il ne l'a jamais vue autrement. Heureusement, le propre agacement de Mei envers le comportement de sa mère rend l'épreuve plus facile à supporter. Au moins il est sûr qu'elle n'insistera jamais pour que belle-maman vienne passer quinze jours chez eux, même armée d'un prétexte en or. C'est un réel soulagement.

« Non mais vraiment, de quoi elle se mêle, » soupire d'ailleurs la brune.

Sinedd réprime un ricanement.

« Elle a pas tort, tu vieillis ma belle. La ménopause se rapproche.

\- Ha ! Tu peux te moquer, tu ferais pas autant le fier si je t'annonçais que j'étais enceinte ! Et puis de toute façon ça la regarde pas !

\- Vois le bon côté des choses. Imagine sa tête quand elle devra accepter de se faire appeler grand-mère.

\- Elle en ferait un infarctus.

\- Hm. Et si on s'y mettait tout de suite ? »

À ces mots, il enlace Mei et vient la presser contre lui pour l'embrasser, sans lui laisser l'occasion de réagir. Il glisse une main entre les pans de son manteau écarlate puis sous son chemisier blanc et la remonte tranquillement lorsque sa petite-amie parvient à se dégager et lui somme d'arrêter en riant. Sinedd la laisse lui échapper et la regarde réajuster ses vêtements avec un sourire en coin.

« Vraiment, tu ferais quoi si des paparazzis trainaient dans le coin, hein ? se moque-t-elle. Je sais qu'être un exemple ç'a jamais été ton truc, mais quand même.

\- Si je leur dis qu'on essaie d'avoir un bébé, la galaxie sera tellement attendrie que personne ne pensera à me reprocher mon comportement qui porte atteinte aux bonnes mœurs.

\- Ben tiens. À moins de cinq mois de la Cup, tu penses que quelqu'un croira que je vais accepter une grossesse ?

\- Tu es bien trop pragmatique. »

La brune s'apprête à répliquer quand ils sont interrompus par une jeune femme qui débouche d'un croisement, face à eux.

« Ah, Mei.

\- Oh, bonjour Beth. »

Surpris, Sinedd dévisage la nouvelle venue. La première chose qui lui vient, c'est qu'elle doit appartenir au même milieu social que Mei. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc qui tire sur le mauve sont maintenus en arrière par une élégante coiffure en couronne tressée. Un collier ras du cou enserre sa gorge de trois rangs de pierres scintillantes. Évidemment, ça pourrait être du toc, mais il a la désagréable impression que le bijou vaut plus que l'intégralité des biens de ses parents. Sous un manteau crème cintré, elle porte une robe grise assortie à ses yeux et parfaitement conçue pour souligner sa silhouette, mais surtout, des talons aiguilles sur lesquels il n'est même pas sûr que Mei arriverait à tenir.

Cette Beth et elle ont l'air de se connaître, d'ailleurs. Sans donner l'impression d'être en froid, elles ne semblent pas plus à l'aise l'une que l'autre de se rencontrer ce soir.

« Sinedd, le salue-t-elle finalement d'un signe de tête.

\- Bonsoir. »

Après un court moment de flottement où le ténébreux se demande s'il ne devrait pas prendre congé immédiatement, elle reprend :

« Félicitation pour votre victoire.

\- Merci. Vous…avez fait un beau match. »

Confus, Sinedd tourne la tête vers Mei, qui explique à contrecœur :

« Beth fait partie des Tigres Rouges.

\- Oh. »

La déclaration le rembrunit. Ce n'est pas à cause d'une fille que Mei a marché avec des béquilles plusieurs jours et que Gauvin a dû remplacer son maillot définitivement ensanglanté, mais les coéquipiers du responsable ne lui sont pas sympathiques pour autant.

« Eh bien, déclare sombrement la jeune femme, je vois que comme beaucoup d'autres ton homme a décidé de tous nous ranger dans le même sac. Venant de quelqu'un qui a plusieurs fois commis des fautes assez violentes, c'est un peu fort. »

La remarque tape là où ça fait mal et le ténébreux fait un pas en direction de Beth, menaçant, mais Mei passe fluidement entre eux et la fusille du regard :

« Il a au moins le mérite de ne jamais en avoir commis APRÈS le coup de sifflet final. Écoute Beth, je suis désolée pour toi et les autres, mais t'en prendre à Sinedd ne changera rien. »

L'autre laisse échapper un rire désabusé.

« Garde ta pitié, Mei. Que tu n'aies pas voulu jouer avec nous prouve suffisamment que tu te contrefiches de nos échecs.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

L'autre hausse les épaules et les dépasse, coupant court à cette conversation désagréable.

Sinedd se tourne vers Mei, paumé. Sa petite-amie pince les lèvres, exactement comme sa mère lorsqu'elle est contrariée. Ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« Ok. C'était quoi, ça ? » demande-t-il finalement, soucieux.

La brune soupire et réarrange une mèche acajou derrière son oreille.

« Tu te souviens de ce que disait Gauvin sur la jalousie ? Moi aussi j'ai connu ça. Principalement venant des Tigres Rouges.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu dois bien t'en rendre compte. Les Tigres Rouges sont tous des privilégiés d'Akillian. Privilégiés dont je fais partie. Je les connais tous, et plutôt bien. Beth était ma meilleure amie quand on était gamines. Mais quand leurs parents ont dépensé des fortunes pour créer une équipe akillienne, ma mère a déclaré qu'il était hors de question que je fasse quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que du foot. Il m'a fallu des mois pour la convaincre qu'avec la réputation du Galactik Football, entrer dans une équipe était un excellent moyen de me faire repérer et de devenir une star intergalactique. En passant, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce serait vrai à ce point quand j'utilisais cet argument… Je commençais à peine à la faire fléchir quand Aarch est revenu sur la planète. À la base, je voulais jouer chez les Tigres Rouges. Je les connaissais tous, c'était mes amis, et l'équipe était déjà officielle. Mais ma mère se fichait de ma carrière de joueuse. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était que je me fasse remarquer. Et elle pensait que le battage médiatique autour d'Aarch serait bien plus important que celui qu'il y avait autour d'une équipe mineure dépourvue de Fluide. Mais les autres n'ont jamais voulu croire que c'était elle qui avait décidé tout ça. Ils se sont mis en tête que je savais pour Aarch et que je ne les avais pas prévenus. Enfin… je pense qu'ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai, mais que c'est plus facile de se dire que j'ai voulu les écarter plutôt que de réaliser que leur rang social les a mis sur le carreau… Bref. Depuis que j'ai rejoint les Snowkids, mes amis d'enfance ne m'adressent plus la parole que dans les réunions mondaines que je n'arrive pas à esquiver et dans lesquelles il faut absolument sauver les apparences. »

Sinedd reste bouche-bée devant la révélation. Pourtant c'est quelque chose qu'il aurait pu deviner. D'Jok et les autres ont débarqué entre potes dans l'équipe, Tia venait d'Obia où ses parents la gardaient dans sa cage dorée, et Rocket a toujours été un solitaire, peu avide de se lier d'amitié. Il lui avait même expliqué une fois que plus jeune il évitait de devenir proche des gens pour ne pas avoir à leur dire que son père était LE Norata de la première équipe d'Akillian. Alors que Mei, en fille du monde qu'elle était, n'avait jamais parlé d'amis hors de l'équipe.

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit tout ça ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ressasser ce passage de ma vie, c'est tout. Et puis, avouer que je voulais entrer chez les Tigres Rouges, c'est la honte. »

Il rit de bon cœur à cette remarque, bien d'accord. Alors, ils se reprennent la main et repartent en direction de leur appartement, heureux de se dire que les accidents de la vie font bien les choses.


	44. Chapter 44 : Mensonge et Vérité

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Parce qu'on est encore jeudi, parce que mon ordi n'est en fait pas mort, parce que j'ai pris la peine de relire ce chapitre et que j'ai réalisé que je l'adorais, je publie ce soir._

 _Comme dit, j'aime beaucoup ce qui suit. Encore une fois, ça me permet de mettre au point une théorie pour remplir un vide qui m'embête, mais surtout ça me permet de mettre en mouvement un personnage relativement secondaire mais somme toute sympathique. D'autant que c'est l'une des rares personnes à être capable de remettre la vision du monde d'Anna en question. Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 :**

 **Mensonge et Vérité**

Les Snowkids sont en train de s'échauffer dans le creux de l'holotraineur lorsque Rocket entre dans la salle d'entrainement, après eux, pour une fois.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Ne vous échauffez pas trop, je voudrais qu'on regarde quelque chose avant. Sydney, Harvey, vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

Les deux robots acquiescent avec enthousiasme et se branchent à la console de commande tandis que Clamp déploie un écran digital sur le mur qui fait face à l'équipe.

« Ça me rappelle le collège. Quand on voyait les profs arriver avec une holotélé et qu'on savait que ce serait un cours peinard, déclare Mark, nostalgique.

\- Ha ha, oui, Ahito savait qu'il pourrait dormir tranquille, plaisante Thran.

\- Tu peux parler ! surenchérit son frère. Toi tu sortais ta console portable en douce, dans ces cas-là !

\- Je me doute bien que vous mourrez d'envie de partager vos souvenirs du collège, mais si vous pouviez m'accorder un peu d'attention… »

Conciliants, tous se tournent vers lui, prêts à découvrir le sujet de la projection surprise.

« Bien, je ne sais pas si vous en avez tous entendu parler mais une nouvelle équipe vient d'être homologuée. »

Des réactions un peu faibles se font entendre. Ils en ont vaguement entendu parler, pas plus que ça.

« Ils s'appellent les Cheitans, de la planète Dhorla. Personnellement je ne connais pas, elle est assez éloignée d'Akillian, mais il s'agirait d'une planète tellurique comme la nôtre, avec un climat plutôt clément.

\- Bonne nouvelle, ils seront moins résistants ! s'exclame joyeusement Micro-Ice.

\- Ouais, j'ai des doutes… D'autant qu'ils ont déjà développé leur Fluide. Le Flash de Dhorla. Il n'est pas spécialement puissant mais il peut s'avérer facilement dangereux.

\- Attends, pourquoi un Fluide faible serait dangereux ? interroge D'Jok, perplexe.

\- Tu peux parler. Le Souffle est pas le Fluide le plus incroyable qui soit, et pourtant on est triples champions, lui fait remarquer Ahito.

\- Parce qu'on sait s'en servir correctement. Je suis pas en train de dire que cette équipe ne sera pas dangereuse, je demande seulement pourquoi leur Fluide l'est s'il n'est pas puissant.

\- Et si vous me laissiez en placer une vous auriez déjà la réponse, répond Rocket avant qu'Ahito n'ait le temps de répliquer. Bien. Les Cheitans n'ont encore fait aucun match, mais comme ç'a été le cas pour nous, leurs sélections ont été filmées. Deux des joueurs retenus avaient déjà le Flash à ce moment-là. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il fait signe aux assistants mécaniques de Clamp et un stade apparaît sur l'écran. Sur l'herbe, un jeune homme se tient debout immobile, à moitié masqué par un sweat à capuche bleu ciel. La caméra pivote pour venir dévoiler un visage d'albâtre en forme de cœur. De fins cheveux châtains dont les extrémités rebiquent légèrement tombent sur des paupières closes. Un nez fin descend jusqu'à une bouche étroite, aux lèvres roses crispées par la concentration. La frêle silhouette inspire profondément. Des yeux turquoise en amande s'ouvrent d'un seul coup et brillent de détermination. Le garçon pose le pied sur le ballon qui est posé devant lui. Et commence sa course.

Il dribble sans ralentir les deux premiers défenseurs qui se dressent sur sa route, bondit au-dessus des reliefs de terrain qui apparaissent, fait un petit pont au défenseur suivant et esquive grâce à des réflexes acérés les divers murs qui jaillissent du sol. C'est alors qu'il se retrouve à courir en direction des buts, face au gardien. Ses sourcils se froncent, son regard s'assombrit, il accélère. De discrets arcs électriques parcourent son corps dans un léger grésillement, il arme son tir, et une lumière aveuglante jaillit de l'écran, forçant tous les Snowkids à détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'ils se tournent à nouveau vers l'image, larmoyants, la caméra passe du jeune joueur haletant au but, au fond duquel se trouve le ballon.

Rocket fait signe aux robots d'arrêter l'image, et le visage du Cheitan se fige à l'écran.

« Voici Ludwig. Attaquant, et possesseur du Flash. Comme vous le voyez, utilisé au bon moment, cette…explosion de lumière peut vite être incapacitante. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les Dhorlans n'y sont pas immunisés entre eux. La mauvaise c'est qu'il est parfait sur des actions décisives. C'est donc une nouvelle équipe dont il va falloir se méfier. Des questions ?

\- Heu, ouais ! se signale Mark en levant un bras. Juste par curiosité, ils ont quel âge ?

\- Alors… Ludwig a seize ans. C'est le plus jeune joueur de son équipe, mais les autres ne sont pas très vieux non plus. Le plus âgé, l'un des défenseurs, Erwann, a seulement vingt-trois ans. Rien d'autre ? Bon, gardez cette équipe en tête, et je compte sur vous pour regarder leur premier match. Maintenant, entrez tous dans l'holotraineur. »

* * *

Un plan sommaire dans la main, Anna traverse lentement le marché pirate en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle est censée retrouver Kate après son entrainement mais les explications de son amie ne sont plus aussi claires dans sa tête que ce qu'elle croyait et la carte qu'elle lui a dessinée lui semble complètement inutile. S'avouant à elle-même qu'elle n'a définitivement aucune idée de la direction à prendre, elle a une pensée pour son frère et son sens de l'orientation infaillible. Elle se résigne à sortir son holophone pour appeler directement Kate, prête à essuyer ses moqueries, lorsqu'on lui tape sur l'épaule.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demande une voix joyeuse. T'as déjà épuisé ton stock de carnets ?

\- Artie ! Mon sauveur ! Je suis perdue… avoue-t-elle piteusement.

\- Encore ? »

Son air malheureux le fait éclater de rire et la shandahaarienne essaie vainement de se justifier :

« Te moque pas de moi ! C'est la faute de Kate, je comprends rien à la carte qu'elle m'a dessiné !

\- Ok, ok, c'est la faute de Kate, concède-t-il avec un sourire attendri. T'essaie d'aller où ?

\- Au terrain d'entrainement. Je suis censée la retrouver là-bas…

\- Bon, ben déjà tu marches dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Quoi ? Mais elle m'a dit de traverser le marché !

\- Oui, mais pas entier. T'aurais dû prendre à gauche y a un bail. Attends, fais-moi voir cette carte. »

Anna lève le papier que Kate lui a griffonné et Artie se penche à son côté pour l'observer.

« Oui voilà, c'est ça. Tu vois, ici tu aurais dû tourner. Ce qu'elle a dessiné là, c'est l'espèce de gros rocher en forme de poire, qu'on voit dépasser là-bas. Ensuite tu marches tout droit jusqu'au moment où en levant la tête tu vois une falaise percée comme ce qu'elle a mis ici, puis tu prends le chemin qui s'enfonce dans la paroi jusqu'à ressortir de l'autre côté, et tu continues sur la gauche et là tu… »

Le jeune pirate s'interrompt en constatant la grimace de la shandahaarienne.

« Tu ne me suis pas du tout.

\- Non. Enfin si. Mais… Non.

\- Ça c'est un truc qui me dépasse, chez toi, déclare-t-il en riant. Comment tu fais pour avoir une aussi bonne mémoire sur des trucs soporifiques et pas être fichue de retenir un itinéraire.

\- Oh ça va, je fais ce que je peux !

\- Ha ha, si tu le dis. Bon, viens, je t'emmène. »

Il prend sa main dans la sienne et l'entraine à sa suite dans la foule qui écume le marché.

« Tu as le temps ? » s'inquiète Anna.

Artie se retourne à demi vers elle, le regard pétillant.

« Pour toi je vais le prendre. »

La jeune femme sent un sourire de gamine se dessiner sur son visage, et elle entrelace ses doigts entre les siens.

D'un pas assuré, le métis l'emmène vers son lieu de rendez-vous, se moquant affectueusement d'elle à chaque point que Kate a mis en évidence sur sa carte artisanale. Anna fait mine de se vexer mais l'expression candide qu'il lui renvoie la fait rire et l'empêche de continuer sa comédie. Bien trop vite, Artie les arrête devant une énième falaise.

« Voilà, le complexe sportif de l'équipe est là.

\- …C'est un mur.

\- Que tu crois. »

Avec un clin d'œil, il s'avance vers la paroi, sa main toujours refermée sur celle d'Anna, et l'entraine à sa suite. À travers la pierre.

« Un hologramme ? s'étonne la shandahaarienne en émergeant dans un couloir parfaitement taillé.

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Bon. Je veux bien que tu te fiches de moi pour le truc en forme de poire, la pierre trouée, et tout ça. Mais à quel moment j'étais censée trouver l'entrée ?

\- Ah mais si, se moque-t-il tranquillement. Kate a bien indiqué le nombre de pas à compter par rapport au pic rocheux qu'on a dépassé tout à l'heure. »

Elle le fusille du regard et choisit d'attaquer sur un autre sujet :

« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi l'entrée du complexe est masquée par un hologramme ? Vous ne cachez pas les autres entrées ! »

Amusée par sa véhémence, le jeune pirate rétorque :

« Parce que les autres entrées sont déjà cachées de l'espace par le relief et tu le sais très bien. Et puis ça évite que trop de curieux se pointent aux entrainements. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Artie se penche subitement et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes sans lui en laisser le temps. Surprise, Anna pousse une exclamation étouffée par le baiser volé. Le sourire taquin qu'arbore le jeune pirate en se reculant est tellement craquant qu'elle renonce même à faire semblant de désapprouver la façon dont il l'a empêchée de répondre.

« Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne ? demande-t-elle, amusée, tandis qu'ils se remettent en marche dans le couloir.

\- Je suis un pirate, j'aime vivre dangereusement. Et puis je suis persuadé que c'est toi qui nous grilleras.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Mais arrête ! Je sais garder les secrets, enfin ! Demande au Cercle des Fluides ! »

Il éclate de rire en la voyant rougir de ses sous-entendus.

« Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas que moi je suis le meilleur menteur de la galaxie, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Sauf que c'est toi qui veut piéger Bennett. S'il ne le découvre jamais ça ne rime à rien.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas embêté à l'idée que tu nous grilles. »

Il pouffe de rire devant le regard scandalisé qu'elle lui lance, apparemment ravi de pouvoir la taquiner comme il le fait, puis pousse la porte face à eux pour déboucher dans une espèce d'immense gymnase. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvent au bord d'un terrain délimité par des lignes noires peintes sur un plancher beige, illuminé par de nombreux néons fixés sur le haut plafond. Les pas de sept personnes résonnent étrangement tandis qu'ils courent dans cet espace clos. Au même titre que pour les Snowkids, Anna note que l'équipe Pirate ne s'entraine pas dans les tenues prévues pour masquer leur visage et leur corps au maximum mais avec des vêtements de sport bien plus classiques, noirs et bleus acier.

« Bon, plus de risque que tu te perdes, maintenant !

\- Plains-toi, répond-elle d'un air hautain. Je suis sûre que t'étais bien content d'avoir une excuse pour passer du temps avec moi.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

La shandahaarienne se sent devenir brûlante à la chaleur que dégagent ses yeux bruns chocolat quand il prononce cette phrase.

« Salut les jeunes ! »

La voix de Kate éclate brusquement depuis le terrain et ils se détournent, naturellement pour Artie tandis qu'Anna cherche à retrouver une contenance, pour la voir arriver d'une course souple.

« Ma parole, tu ne peux plus te passer de notre petit génie ou quoi ? plaisante la pirate.

\- C'est ta faute ! Ta carte était incompréhensible !

\- Je lui ai montré tout le trajet que ta carte était parfaitement claire mais elle ne veut pas en démordre, se moque le métis. Tu devrais le savoir, Katicat, Anna est juste incapable de trouver son chemin toute seule.

\- Eh ben ! Heureusement qu'elle s'est trouvé un chevalier servant. Vraiment Anna, comment tu peux retenir aussi facilement tous tes trucs de médecine et être aussi empotée pour te repérer quelque part ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ? » gémit la concernée tandis qu'Artie éclate de rire.

Kate lui tapote l'épaule avec compassion lorsqu'un appel agacé depuis le terrain la fait grimacer.

« On n'a pas fini l'entrainement, je te signale !

\- Techniquement, Stevens, l'entrainement est fini depuis vingt minutes, fait-elle remarquer à son capitaine en se retournant.

\- Oui, mais ils nous restaient encore des choses à voir.

\- Et tu veux continuer maintenant qu'Artie et Anna sont là ? » réplique-t-elle, moqueuse.

L'attaquant pousse un soupir exaspéré qui fait hausser les sourcils du métis, mais Anna lance tranquillement :

« Si vous voulez bosser votre Fluide, vous gênez pas pour nous. »

Kate se tourne vers elle, bouche-bée, alors que Stevens fronce les sourcils d'un air peu engageant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Notre équipe n'a pas de Fluide, déclare-t-elle un peu confuse.

\- Pas à moi, Kate. Dame Simbaï a beau avoir éludé la question quand je l'ai posée, la conclusion à tirer de sa réponse était assez évidente. Et puis, à un stade, que les pirates deviennent invisible uniquement pour fuir les stades de foot, ça finit par être suspect. Même si le fait que le Cercle vous autorise cette utilisation détournée me laisse perplexe… »

Les joueurs échangent des regards gênés, conscients qu'ils sont exposés et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment la possibilité de démentir. Seule Kate hausse les épaules, toute aussi détendue qu'à son habitude.

« Dans ce cas ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant. Le Fluide pirate s'appelle le Mensonge de Shiloë. Quand on a expliqué au Cercle qu'on ne l'utiliserait pas sur le terrain, de peur de dévoiler à la Technoïde qu'on a nos quartiers sur Shiloë, mais qu'on a émis l'hypothèse de leurrer Maddox – uniquement dans l'enceinte des stades, on voulait pas pousser trop loin – ils ont accepté. On était plutôt étonnés, on s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient ok avec ça, mais ils nous ont dit que ne pas du tout dégager de Fluide si on en possédait n'était pas très bon pour l'organisme, ou un truc comme ça, et que du coup ils nous concédaient cet écart, à condition qu'on en parle à personne, sous peine de suspension de l'équipe.

\- Attendez, interrompt Artie, toujours sous le choc de la découverte. Attendez. Vous voulez dire que Hawkins a jamais mis au point son fameux dispositif d'invisibilité temporaire avec lequel il me nargue depuis des lustres, mais que c'est le Cercle qui a insisté pour qu'on me mène en bateau ?

\- Ramène pas tout à toi, gamin ! s'exclame le goal avec un sourire. Le Cercle devait avoir peur que les pirates décident de s'en servir pour fuir la Technoïde dans d'autres circonstances.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait tellement abusif de sécuriser l'activité principale des pirates par rapport aux matchs de Galactik Football… »

Sept regards interloqués se tournent vers la shandahaarienne, qui vient de machinalement prononcer cette phrase. Stevens, en revanche, est proprement furieux.

« L'utilisation des Fluides est exclusivement réservée au Galactik Football, je te rappelle, déclame-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui semble mettre ses joueurs très mal à l'aise.

\- Pour des hors-la-loi qui se vantent d'être le contre-pouvoir d'une direction dictatoriale, les pirates sont bien prompts à se plier à des règles abusives, siffle Anna, que la réaction du capitaine énerve assez violemment.

\- Abusives ? Pour une personne qui se targue d'intelligence, tu fais un peu vite l'impasse sur la façon dont les Fuides ont été utilisés avant que leur usage soit restreint.

\- C'est sûr que choisir de les confiner à un show aussi inutile était la seule solution !

\- Le Galactik Football est une performance sportive qui rassemble toute la galaxie et fait rêver des milliards de personnes !

\- Le Galactik Football est un outil de manipulation des masses qui sert à flatter le citoyen lambda pour qu'il accepte bien gentiment de rester à la place qu'on lui a assignée !

\- ET ALORS QUOI ? ON DEVRAIT ABANDONNER NOTRE PASSION PARCE QUE LES PEUPLES DE LA GALAXIE SONT TROP CONS POUR PRENDRE LEUR VIE EN MAIN ?

\- PEUT-ÊTRE QUE SI PLUS DE MANIPULATEURS DE FLUIDE SOUHAITAIENT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE VRAIMENT UTILE DE LEUR VIE PLUTÔT QUE DE LA PASSER À COURIR DERRIÈRE UN BALLON, LES PEUPLES DE LA GALAXIE REMETTRAIENT UN PEU PLUS LE SYSTÈME EN CAUSE !

\- RIEN LES EMPÊCHE DE LE REMETTRE EN CAUSE ! LES JOUEURS DE GALACTIK FOOTBALL NE DOIVENT RIEN À PERSONNE !

\- ALORS À UN STADE ILS DEVRAIENT S'ANCRER DANS LE CRÂNE QUE PERSONNE NE LEUR DOIT RIEN NON PLUS ET QUE CEUX QUI DÉCIDENT D'UTILISER LEUR FLUIDE POUR AUTRE CHOSE QU'UN PUTAIN DE SPORT N'ONT PAS À LEUR RENDRE DE COMPTE ! »

Dressés l'un en face de l'autre, Anna et Stevens se fixe avec rage, les poings serrés, la poitrine haletante, pas loin de céder à la violence, devant un public figé par la surprise et l'angoisse. Puis brusquement, la jeune femme tourne les talons et sort comme une furie du gymnase, laissant la porte claquer violemment derrière elle. Artie échange un regard désolé avec Kate avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Stevens, quant à lui, relâche très légèrement ses muscles en poussant un sifflement agacé.

« L'entrainement est terminé, » déclare-t-il sèchement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans une douche du vestiaire.

* * *

Encore énervée par l'accrochage qu'elle a eu avec le capitaine de l'équipe Pirate le matin même, Anna marche d'un pas rapide en direction de son dortoir. Artie a bien essayé de lui faire comprendre le point de vue de Stevens mais il a renoncé, attristé, lorsqu'elle lui a fait remarquer que Stevens tenait un discours bien trop proche de celui des joueurs de Shandahaar pour qu'elle prenne la peine de se mettre à sa place.

Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, ses talons claquant sur le sol à chaque pas, elle regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir une pièce où elle puisse s'isoler. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, le dortoir sera vide. Ce n'est que le milieu de l'après-midi.

« Hé, Anna. »

Surprise, elle pousse un cri étranglé en lançant le sac rempli de livres qu'elle portait sur l'origine de l'appel.

« Oh, du calme !

\- Stevens ? »

L'attaquant se masse en grimaçant le bras droit, qu'il a instinctivement brandit pour se protéger et qui a par conséquent essuyé un coup plus violent à cause de son propre mouvement que grâce au lancer de la jeune femme. Haletante, cette dernière reste tendue et observe d'un œil méfiant le capitaine ramasser son sac et lui tendre. Elle le récupère et le plaque contre sa poitrine, comme une barrière entre eux deux. Soudain, elle n'a plus tellement envie que le dortoir soit vide. Mais surtout, elle regrette d'avoir dit à Artie qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle et qu'il pouvait retourner à ses activités.

« Ne sois pas si tendue, soupire l'homme, agacé.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, répond-elle froidement. La dernière fois que je me suis pris la tête avec un footballer, mon père est mort, mon frère a failli y passer et j'ai perdu un œil. Entre autre. »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent alors qu'ils se dévisagent en silence.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » demande-t-elle finalement, extrêmement nerveuse.

Stevens laisse échapper un grognement en roulant des yeux.

« Je suis venu te faire des excuses, annonce-t-il comme à contrecœur.

\- Pardon ? s'exclame Anna, ahurie.

\- Tch. Disons qu'avec ce que je sais sur toi, je peux comprendre ton animosité à l'égard du Galactik Football, et en tant qu'adulte responsable je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. »

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, l'adulte pas responsable ? pense fortement Anna. Elle se retient cependant de l'énoncer à voix haute, peu désireuse de confirmer ce qu'il pense d'elle.

« Mais mon histoire à moi est complètement différente, » poursuit néanmoins le pirate en la regardant gravement.

* * *

« _Et si je te reprends dans le coin, je retiendrai plus mes coups !_ »

Le marchand crache sur la forme prostrée à ses pieds et s'en va d'un pas furieux en jurant à voix haute. Derrière lui, au milieu d'un trottoir que les passants prennent bien soin d'éviter en lui jetant des regards de dégoût, un adolescent malingre déplie péniblement son corps sanguinolent. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas fait chopper en train de voler. Il est rapide, agile et rusé. Malheureusement, sa daronne a cassé une bouteille en sombrant la veille, et il a marché sur un éclat en rentrant. Elle s'est contentée de rire, d'un rire rauque et éraillé, en voyant le sang couler sur le parquet. Résultat, il s'est fait chopper et salement tabasser. Tout ça pour que l'autre ne prenne même pas la peine de récupérer ce qu'il a piqué. Connard de merde.

Le visage fermé, il récupère les conserves qui ont roulé dans le caniveau sous le regard de pitié hautaine des piétons qui se croient si supérieurs à la bête humaine qu'ils voient ramper au sol. Pour ce qu'il en a à foutre. Au moins, il aura de quoi manger ce soir.

Ce genre de scène se reproduisait régulièrement. L'écœurement des gens lorsqu'ils le voyaient se débattre pour survivre, sa mère qui se préoccupait à peu près autant de lui que des cafards qui infestaient leur appartement, la haine de ceux qu'ils volaient, ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de se nourrir pour trainer sa carcasse un jour de plus… Il ne valait rien et il le savait. Il était pire qu'un chien à moitié crevé. Juste un parasite sans aucun talent. Presqu'aucun talent.

« _Reviens ici espèce de sale vermine !_ »

Un ballon. Il avait pris le risque de voler un ballon. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. D'en avoir un à lui, de pouvoir s'entrainer avec autre chose qu'une canette vide ! Il n'était pas à proprement parler bon. Il n'était pas non plus mauvais. S'il pouvait s'améliorer. S'il pouvait se faire remarquer. S'il pouvait entrer dans une équipe. Ceux qui le méprisaient seraient enfin obligés de reconnaître qu'il valait quelque chose !

C'était peut-être trop naïf de croire ça. Malgré tout le temps qu'il passait à frapper son ballon sans relâche, malgré l'acharnement qu'il mettait à s'entrainer encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, sa planète natale n'avait pas d'équipe et il voyait mal par quel miracle il pourrait se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il n'abandonnait pas. Parce que manier le ballon était la seule chose pour laquelle il avait un minimum de talent. Parce que ce rêve insensé était son seul espoir d'être autre chose qu'un parasite.

Puis un jour, il avait commis un vol de trop, et ce n'était pas un commerçant excédé qui l'avait coursé mais bien des robots de la Technoïde. Il avait non seulement fallu qu'ils soient présents sur la planète juste ce jour-là, mais en plus en stationnement juste dans la rue par laquelle il avait choisi de s'enfuir. Avec sa connaissance des lieux et ses capacités physiques, il avait réussi à s'en sortir, de justesse. Il était rentré chez lui, persuadé que les droïdes allaient lui tomber dessus à chaque coin de rue. Sauf que c'était les pirates qu'il avait rencontrés.

« _Merci pour la diversion, mon jeune ami_ , » lui avait dit en souriant d'un air carnassier celui qu'il avait identifié plus tard en tant que Magnus Blade.

Il l'avait détesté au premier regard. Encore un homme qui se croyait meilleur que lui, qui croyait qu'il pouvait se servir de lui.

« _Tu m'as l'air plutôt dégourdi_ , avait-il poursuivi. _Et d'après ce que j'ai piraté des services de police du coin, tu as un casier long comme la queue de la comète Hyakutake. Les pirates pourraient avoir l'utilité d'un petit gars dans ton genre._ »

Il avait fixé un long moment l'air supérieur de ce type qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un parasite à une plus grande échelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ?

« _Les pirates ont déjà pensé à monter une équipe de Galactik Football ?_ »

À sa grande surprise, Magnus Blade avait sérieusement réfléchi à sa question. Il avait réalisé plus tard que pour un manipulateur tel que lui, monter une équipe pirate était un bon moyen de jouer sur l'opinion publique. Mais le manipulateur avait perdu à son propre jeu, et un de ses membres qui se faisait appeler Sonny Blackbones l'avait détrôné pour faire des pirates un contre-pouvoir contre la Technoïde. Ça convenait à Stevens. Son animosité à l'égard de l'entreprise n'était peut-être pas aussi virulente que celle de beaucoup d'autres, mais on ne digère pas facilement avoir failli se faire trouer la peau pour avoir volé un pack d'aliments lyophilisés. Puis Sonny avait repris le discours de Magnus pour l'encourager à monter son équipe. Stevens avait rencontré Hawkins, Twist, Elaine, Kate, Harlock et Bolder. Ensemble ils avaient mené leurs premiers matchs. Ils avaient entendus les acclamations de la foule. Ils avaient connus leurs premières défaites mais aussi leurs premières victoires. Ils avaient découvert le Fluide de l'archipel de Shiloë.

Pour la première fois, Stevens ne se sentait plus comme de la vermine. Il avait des camarades, un statut, un talent. Qu'il n'ait jamais avancé au bout de la compétition n'avait pas d'importance. Il était quelqu'un. Et ça, c'était grâce au Galactik Football.

* * *

« Le Galactik Football a peut-être détruit ta vie, mais il a sauvé la mienne, d'une certaine façon. Si je n'avais pas pu m'y raccrocher, je me serais laissé crever, » conclut-il sombrement.

Anna soutient gravement son regard. Puis elle soupire et répond :

« Très bien, je comprends pourquoi tu y accordes une telle importance. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour l'accepter. Pour moi, peu importe les raisons qu'ont les gens, que ce sport prenne le pas sur tout le reste est une aberration qui me met hors de moi. Je suis juste incapable de changer ma façon de voir les choses.

\- Je sais bien. Je suis dans le même cas. Le Galactik Football, c'est toute ma vie et je n'accepte pas qu'on puisse me demander de le faire passer au second plan. Toi et moi on se mettra jamais d'accord.

\- Mais… si tu avais conscience de ça, pourquoi tu es venu me dire tout ça ? demande Anna, hésitante.

\- Parce qu'il y a une chose que tu dois garder en tête. Qu'on doit garder en tête tous les deux. On ne s'entendra pas, c'est un fait, mais nous sommes des pirates. Peu importe nos désaccords, on doit pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. J'ai beau avoir un caractère de cochon, et te trouver absolument insupportable – »

La shandahaarienne a un petit rire entendant cette phrase.

« – je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je te viendrai en aide si tu es en danger. Ici, c'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Stevens lui tend la main.

« Ok. C'est un arrangement qui me convient. »

Anna la serre avec complaisance.


	45. Chapter 45 : Exposition

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Sur Shiloë comme ailleurs, la vie continue et les évènements se déroulent. Avec les décisions du Cercle, qui ne sont pas toujours aussi injustifiées qu'Anna semble le croire. Mais encore une fois, tout est question de point de vue._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 :**

 **Exposition**

Les derniers hologrammes prennent place sur les différents promontoires de la salle de réunion du Cercle des Fluides. La reproduction de la galaxie pivote paresseusement, élégante spirale givrée, sous le Grand Maître Brim Balarius en lévitation. Les différents membres tous vêtus de leur uniforme blanc et violet attendent le lancement de la séance en observant avec plus ou moins d'attention les myriades d'étoiles représentées à leurs pieds, et parmi elles le minuscule point lumineux représentant la Cup. Une fois assuré que tous les représentants des Fluides sont présents, le sablonien prend la parole.

« Mesdames et messieurs, chers membres, le corum est atteint, la séance est donc ouverte. Je propose de désigner Derian, le plus jeune de nos conseillers, en qualité de secrétaire de séance. »

Un Hektonien à la peau d'une belle nuance bleue nuit hoche la tête et récupère de quoi prendre en note les discussions.

« Bien, passons à l'approbation du compte-rendu de la séance du 17 juillet dernier. Concernant ce procès-verbal, est-ce qu'il y a des remarques ? »

Un silence attentif lui répond. Tous regardent tranquillement autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un veut prendre la parole mais personne ne semble trouver nécessaire d'apporter des compléments aux décisions prises précédemment.

« Pas de remarques ? Passons donc au vote : qui est pour ? »

L'intégralité des mains se lève mais dans un souci de protocole Brim Balarius demande tout de même :

« Qui est contre ? Qui s'abstient ? Parfait. Danatras, veuillez faire circuler le procès-verbal pour signature, merci. »

Le Xénon quitte sa position pour prendre un holodocument encastré dans le mur derrière lui. Il y applique une signature digitale puis le repose dans son réceptacle, qui se déplace jusqu'au promontoire, et donc au membre, suivant. Les signatures se poursuivent ainsi tandis que le Grand Maître continue de dérouler la séance :

« Passons donc à notre ordre du jour. Le premier point concerne le Souffle d'Akillian et ce que Dame Simbaï en a appris lors de sa formation du jeune gardien des Snowkids, Ahito. Nous avons déjà abordé ce dernier sujet lors de plusieurs conseils, cependant des éléments préoccupants sont à mettre en évidence. Dame Simbaï ?

\- Merci Grand Maître. Je serai assez brève, vous savez déjà tous de quoi Ahito est capable. La précédente Cup nous a donné l'occasion de prendre la pleine mesure de ses capacités. Pour mémoire, en addition à l'utilisation habituelle du Souffle, ce jeune homme a développé une particularité du Fluide qui n'est encore émergente que chez lui, à savoir l'absorption des émanations de Fluide qui l'entoure pour les réutiliser à son profit, voire éventuellement les redistribuer. Cette capacité, dont l'utilisation est restreinte par nos règles, a manqué lui être fatale : la pratique du Galactik Football l'amenait à absorber toujours plus de Fluide sans lui permettre de le relâcher suffisamment. La surcharge d'énergie a submergé son système nerveux, mettant sa santé très gravement en danger. Depuis cet incident, j'ai tâché de l'encourager à utiliser plus intensément son Fluide, et je lui ai fait subir des entrainements spécifiques destinés davantage à le forcer à dégager abondamment le Souffle qu'à véritablement le former. Cependant, j'ai fait évoluer ces entrainements pour lui apprendre à redistribuer consciemment son Fluide, et vous en avez tous vu le résultat lors de la dernière finale. Ce qui m'amène à répéter le constat que je vous avais précédemment exposé : Ahito bénéficie d'une puissance considérable. Chaque entrainement que j'effectue à ses côtés le confirme. Il peut projeter son Fluide avec une intensité stupéfiante, l'utiliser sur un nombre impressionnant d'objets inanimés, et plus important : s'il le sollicite, il peut tirer son Fluide directement d'Akillian même, il est donc impossible de rattraper les limites de sa production de Souffle. »

Des murmures modérément inquiets s'élèvent dans la pièce. Les membres commentent les paroles de la guérisseuse, peu rassurés à l'idée d'atteindre leurs limites avant un néophyte.

« Jusqu'à présent, poursuit Dame Simbaï, son organisme a contrebalancé le trop-plein de Fluide par la narcolepsie, toute son énergie étant mobilisée pour la métabolisation du Souffle. Ce qui m'amène au point suivant : son père, Dyran. Il est également atteint de narcolepsie. Il est donc logique de supposer que son potentiel quant à l'utilisation du Souffle l'amènerait à une utilisation semblable à celle de son fils. N'ayant jamais pratiqué le Galactik Football, il n'est pas éveillé au Fluide. Cependant, si l'on considère que le Souffle se manifeste de façon bien plus poussée ces dix dernières années comparées au reste de sa vie, il n'est pas impossible que Dyran, dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ou de redistribuer le Fluide, souffre du même mal que celui ayant touché son fils. Pour cette raison, je demande au Cercle de prendre une décision si cette situation venait à se produire. Devrions-nous alors lui permettre d'acquérir le Souffle ou poursuivre selon notre mode opératoire habituel ? En gardant bien évidemment à l'esprit qu'Ahito est destiné à devenir l'un de nos confrères à terme, et donc à comprendre que nous aurions potentiellement laissé mourir son père. »

* * *

Artie récupère la vis qu'il gardait entre ses dents et vient l'ajouter à la structure qu'il est en train d'assembler, fixant consciencieusement deux éléments entre eux. Penché sur une paillasse encombrée d'outils divers et en grande partie recouverte par des plans et des croquis tracés à la va-vite sur des feuilles volantes, il déplace précautionneusement l'objet de son attention pour vérifier qu'il ne risque plus de se désolidariser. Rassuré, il le repose, se passe le poignet sur le front pour essuyer des perles de sueur, et tire la feuille qui surplombe une pile de papier dangereusement garnie de boulons.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir où est ce que tu cherches ? »

Avec un petit rire, il lève les yeux de son plan pour regarder Anna, assise sur un tabouret à côté de lui, une holotablette entre les mains et un carnet couvert de notes en pattes de mouches posé devant elle.

« Je croyais que tu bossais mais en fait tu me regardes, se moque-t-il.

\- Oh mais, je bosse. Je révise les muscles des bras. »

Son épaisse veste verte abandonnée sur une autre table, Artie brandit ses bras nus devant lui.

« Tu sais, tu serais presque crédible. Enfin, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu lisais les informations qu'on a piquées au Cercle y a trois ans.

\- Oups, grillée. »

Avec un sourire, le jeune pirate lui vole un baiser sur la joue avant de se repencher sur son ouvrage.

« Ce n'est pas intéressant ? s'enquit-il en saisissant une clé allen qu'il a rangé dans une des poches de son pantacourt plus tôt.

\- Moins que l'anatomie… »

La réponse lui arrache un petit rire tandis qu'il effectue quelques réglages. Lorsqu'il vient bricoler dans cette espèce de cagibi qu'il s'est approprié pour en faire son atelier, il est généralement seul. C'est même cet endroit qu'il privilégie dans les rares moments où il ressent le besoin de s'isoler, au détriment de la cabine dont il dispose sur le vaisseau de Bennett. Pourtant, il ne regrette pas d'avoir proposé à Anna de venir travailler avec lui. Il trouve que sa présence à quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant, à fortiori lorsqu'elle lit. Dans ces moments-là, Shiloë pourrait bien imploser, elle ne s'en rendrait probablement pas compte.

D'ailleurs elle a apparemment abandonné l'examen auquel elle soumettait sa musculature pour se replonger dans son analyse des documents du Cercle. Ella a posé sa tablette sur le coin de paillasse qu'elle s'est octroyé – et qu'elle a rangé – et tapote sans y faire attention sa page de note de son crayon, ajoutant de temps à autre un mot qui lui paraît digne d'être retenu. Et dire que lui n'a même pas réussi à lire un rapport complet tellement c'était rasoir…

Artie se détourne de la shandahaarienne pour dégager un clavier d'holocomputer pas encore complètement enfoui sous des câblages emmêlés et entre une commande de test puis repose les mains sur la surface encombrée, résigné à patienter un moment.

Il sourit sans bouger lorsqu'Anna pose sa main sur la sienne. Malheureusement, quelqu'un frappe à la porte peu de temps après et il regarde avec dépit la shandahaarienne la retirer sans même lever les yeux de sa lecture. Il retient un soupir mais s'abstient de relever. C'est lui qui a demandé cette situation, après tout. S'il veut y mettre fin il n'a qu'à le dire et il en est parfaitement conscient. Seulement… Il n'a pas envie d'essuyer les moqueries de Bennett et des autres. C'est stupide. Il redoute de croiser leurs regards goguenards et d'entendre leurs plaisanteries grivoises. Parce que… Parce qu'il ne veut pas penser à ça. À cet aspect d'une relation. Juste… Pas encore.

« Ouais ? invite-t-il enfin l'indésirable à entrer.

\- Salut Artie ! »

Une Kate apparemment contrariée pénètre dans la pièce encombrée, avant de se figer en notant une seconde présence.

« Anna ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans ce sanctuaire ! »

Le métis lève les yeux au ciel.

« Sanctuaire, comme tu y vas… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ma pirate préférée ?

\- Becky ne se sent pas bien !

\- Becky ? »

Interdit, il se tourne vers Anna qui hausse les épaules, pas plus au courant que lui.

« Oui, Becky, ma caméra ! »

Elle brandit le petit appareil devant les deux jeunes gens stupéfaits.

« Elle est beaucoup moins vivace qu'avant et je comprends pas d'où ça peut venir. »

Artie reste figé quelques secondes, bouche entrouverte. Et dire qu'à la base il avait simplement prévu une IA sommaire pour pouvoir mettre l'objet en pilotage automatique.

« Tu as appelé ta caméra Becky ? s'étonne finalement Anna avant qu'il ne se soit pleinement remis.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Ça lui va bien. Et elle avait l'air drôlement contente de son nom. Mais c'est pas la question du jour. Tu peux la regarder, petit génie ?

\- Euh, oui. Oui, bien sûr. Donne-la-moi. »

Avec une moue inquiète, l'albinos lui tend précautionneusement l'objet et l'observe le poser sans ménagement sur sa paillasse avec une légère irritation. Elle se plante alors derrière lui pour surveiller ses gestes par-dessus son épaule.

« Euh, Kate ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'ai aucun problème pour que tu restes le temps que je règle le problème, mais si tu pouvais ne pas me tenir le bras, je suis à peu près sûr que j'irais plus vite.

\- Oh. Évidemment. Pas de soucis. Je vais m'asseoir là. »

Sous le regard consterné du jeune homme, accompagné de celui, plutôt amusé, d'Anna, elle envoie valdinguer les papiers qui trainent sur une chaise abandonnée au fond de la pièce et s'y assied en tailleur, bien décidée à ne pas bouger avant que sa caméra ne se remette à voleter dans tous les sens.

Sur un dernier soupir à l'égard de son précédent projet qui va devoir attendre un peu, Artie saisit un tournevis et se penche sur « Becky ».

« Bon. Voyons voir ce qui t'arrive, à toi. »

* * *

En lévitation dans la sphère protectrice assignée aux Grands Maîtres des Fluides depuis des générations, Brim Balarius contemple la reproduction de la galaxie tournoyer paresseusement en-dessous de lui. Ses élégants bras spiralés entourent son noyau de leurs myriades d'étoiles chatoyantes et s'évasent jusqu'à leurs extrémités aux lumières plus diffuses. Tant de mondes dépendent du Cercle.

Parmi tous les corps célestes resplendissants, le point dérisoire qui représente la Cup continue de dériver avec lenteur. Cela fait à peine plus de vingt-quatre ans que la Guerre des Fluides s'est officiellement clôturée. Encore un peu moins de temps que les derniers vestiges du conflit ont pris fin. La paix fragile qui s'est instaurée depuis lors n'est protégée que par ce symbole infinitésimal au milieu de cette galaxie gargantuesque et de la légion de mondes qui la constitue.

Malgré toutes les menaces que cela engendre, le Cercle a choisi de préserver cette paix par le biais du Galactik Football. Lorsque ce choix a été fait, les populations gardaient le souvenir frais de la guerre, de la mort et des carnages. Elles ont accepté la restriction d'utilisation de ces formidables capacités qu'avait fini par offrir l'évolution. Petit à petit, comme cela avait été prévu, les personnes capables de manipuler les Fluides se sont faites plus rares, et la place prépondérante du Galactik Football dans les sociétés les a rendues trop heureuses d'embrasser cette unique voie. Le faible nombre de détracteurs les rendaient relativement facile à gérer, à fortiori avec l'opinion publique sagement rangée de leur côté.

Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, les menaces se succèdent. Chaque Cup se fait le lieu de complots qui mettent en danger la sureté de la galaxie toute entière, et Brim Balarius doit bien se rendre à l'évidence : seule la chance leur a évité de sombrer dans le chaos. Sans empêcher pour autant qu'il perde son mentor et ami le plus cher Brim Simbra.

Pourtant il a beau chercher, l'actuel Grand Maître des Fluides ne voit pas de porte de sortie. Les choix du Cercle peuvent être considérés comme discutables, ils peuvent même être considérés comme dangereux selon un certain point de vue, faire marche arrière serait la pire des erreurs. Permettre une utilisation plus libre des Fluides serait de la pure folie.

L'expérience l'a prouvé, la tenue de la Cup est risquée. Mais le spectacle doit continuer. Pour que la guerre n'ait plus jamais lieu.

* * *

Excédée, Anna soupire à fendre l'âme en reposant son holotablette sur la paillasse pour se masser les tempes. À côté d'elle, Artie relève la tête du circuit câblé de la petite caméra et lui adresse un regard interrogateur.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste frustrée.

\- Frustrée ? »

La shandahaarienne soupire encore une fois avant de s'expliquer :

« Je viens de finir d'éplucher tout ce que vous aviez piqué au Cercle des Fluides et je suis obligée de réaliser que je me suis tapé tous ces comptes-rendus pour rien.

\- Ouh, je comprends ton agacement. Ces trucs avaient l'air d'un ennui mortel. »

Amusé par l'air piteux qu'arbore la jeune femme, il lui donne une bourrade affectueuse sur le bras, les mains prises par divers outils voués à requinquer Becky.

« Cela dit, reprend-il, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu t'attendais à trouver dans les rapports de séances du Cercle.

\- Mis à part une curiosité malsaine pour ce à quoi j'ai échappé en étant accusée de terrorisme, tu veux dire ? »

Le métis pouffe de rire à cette justification mais Anna complète tout de même sa réponse :

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que j'espérais trouver quelque chose sur le fonctionnement du Cercle qui me donnerait une piste à creuser.

\- Sur le fonctionnement du Cercle ? Comme quoi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Des genres de courants politiques opposés, qui mettraient en évidence des potentiels ennemis, un mode d'étude des perturbations dans les Fluides pour savoir comment des détracteurs pourraient passer entre les lignes, n'importe quoi ! »

Artie se mordille la lèvre, pensif.

« Tu sais, reprend-il lentement, tâchant de rassembler ses idées, je crois que tu avais peu de chance de trouver ça.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? s'étonne la shandahaarienne.

\- Eh bien, quand on a récupérer ces documents, on cherchait uniquement à en apprendre plus sur la suspension de Fluide de l'équipe de ta planète. Vu que les documents étaient tous cryptés, nos hackeurs se sont concentrés sur les rapports de séances, qui étaient les plus à-même de contenir cette information. Et lorsqu'ils ont trouvés le bon – »

Anna grimace à cette mention. Lire les délibérations concernant sa famille n'a pas exactement été agréable.

« – ils n'ont pas poursuivi l'instigation.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- S'immiscer dans les affaires du Cercle n'était pas le but. Je te l'ai dit, en dérobant leurs archives on cherchait une information précise, on l'a trouvée, point. Et comme nos hackeurs sont constamment surbookés, le décryptage du reste n'était pas prioritaire. »

Suite à ces explications, Anna baisse le nez, l'air déçue.

« Hey, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Pfff, n'y fais pas trop attention, le rassure-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. C'est juste que… Je pensais qu'il y aurait plus à apprendre de tout ça.

\- Tu sais, si tu penses vraiment que les documents du Cercle peuvent te servir, tu peux toujours aller demander à Maria de reprendre la traduction.

\- Maria ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée ? C'est la chef de notre équipe de hackeurs. Elle fait un peu peur mais quand on la connaît – et qu'on ne croit pas que l'informatique est une espèce de magie noire qui ne demande pas de temps ni d'investissement – elle est plutôt sympa. Je doute qu'elle te mette en tête de liste, mais si tu l'informes que tu voudrais accéder au reste des archives du Cercle, si des membres de son équipe sont libres elle les affectera au décryptage.

\- Je suppose que je ne perds rien à essayer… »

Le jeune pirate retient un léger rire en la voyant aussi dubitative quant à ses chances d'obtenir le concours de Maria. À la fois amusé et attendri de la voir comme ça, il se penche vers elle et pose son front contre le sien par taquinerie. Puis alors qu'elle tourne la tête de son côté en souriant, il l'embrasse par surprise, et s'étonne de la sentir un peu tendue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il, inquiet, en s'écartant.

Il la voit chercher ses mots, apparemment gênée, puis note le regard en coin qu'elle lance vers le fond de la pièce. Et réalise subitement.

Dépité, il se tourne pour croiser le regard effaré d'une Kate bouche-bée qui n'a pas bougé de son siège depuis qu'elle est venue quérir ses services.

« Quand je pense que tu étais si sûr que JE nous cramerais. »

* * *

Devant ce qu'Artie a appelé l'antre des hackeurs, Anna hésite à entrer. Il a beau lui avoir assuré que tous les pirates peuvent leur transmettre des requêtes, elle espère vaguement s'être encore une fois trompé de chemin et ne pas du tout être au bon endroit. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire, elle a du mal à croire qu'elle peut simplement se planter devant la fameuse Maria et demander le décryptage de documents mis de côté depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle a du mal à comprendre à quel moment elle a obtenu la légitimité nécessaire pour réquisitionner des Hommes de Sonny Blackbones.

Pourtant, tous les pirates peuvent leur transmettre des requêtes. Et elle est une pirate. Depuis plus de six mois. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle a du mal à vraiment le réaliser qu'elle a tant de mal à pousser cette porte. Ce n'est pas que cette condition lui déplaît au point qu'elle l'occulte inconsciemment, bien au contraire. C'est simplement que c'est difficile de réaliser que ce qualificatif s'applique à elle tout autant qu'à n'importe qui sur Shiloë. Ce fait lui semble parfois si surréaliste qu'il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se convaincre que c'est bien sa réalité, et un curieux vertige la prend alors. Elle est une pirate.

Elle frappe à la porte d'un coup léger.

Un œil mécanique jaillit du panneau métallique et la fait sursauter, puis ce dernier s'ouvre presqu'immédiatement après pour dévoiler une salle à l'éclairage rougeâtre gorgée à outrance de matériel informatique sur lequel plusieurs personnes s'activent furieusement.

« Que fais-tu ici, jeune fille ? »

Anna sursaute lorsqu'une grande femme sèche aux cheveux poivre et sel désespérément longs s'adresse à elle ainsi. Elle n'est pas spécialement agressive mais n'a vraiment pas l'air engageant pour autant.

« Heu, bonjour, je suis –

\- Anna. Je sais. Je connais tous les pirates de cet archipel. En ce qui me concerne, je suis Maria, et je suis responsable de l'équipe de hackeurs de Sonny. Mais si tu es là c'est que tu es déjà au courant, alors viens-en aux faits. Mon équipe est constamment surbookée, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en détails superflus. »

La jeune femme est dépassée par le discours direct de celle qui lui fait face. C'est assez étonnant de se dire qu'elle n'a jamais aussi peu eu affaire à des faux-semblants que depuis qu'elle est entourée de pirates.

Maria la dévisage de son regard acéré, dans l'attente d'une explication à sa présence. Attente qui ferait mieux d'être courte.

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez décrypté la suite des documents dérobés au Cercle des Fluides.

\- Les documents dérobés au Cercle ?

\- Oui, vous avez piraté leurs serveurs lors d'un entretien entre Brim Balarius et Sonny, il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

\- Ça remonte. Viens avec moi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Maria lui tourne le dos et marche d'un pas vif en direction d'un poste informatique impressionnant composé de trois écrans disposés en arc de cercle agrémenté de deux autres interfaces plus petites au-dessus. Anna s'empresse de la suivre, courant presque pour ne pas se laisser distancer, et s'arrête derrière le grand siège noir sur lequel la hackeure vient de s'installer. Cette dernière lance une console de commandes sur laquelle elle tape plusieurs instructions.

« Alors… Oui, voilà. Le décryptage a cessé d'être une priorité lorsque le dossier concernant les Heatshields est sorti. Il reste donc plusieurs dossiers non traduits.

\- Ce serait possible pour vous de les traduire quand même ? »

Anna réprime un mouvement de recul lorsque Maria tourne son visage sévère vers elle.

« Ce serait possible, en effet. Mais serait-ce utile ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas en jurer, bredouille la shandahaarienne. Je pense qu'il peut y avoir des informations pertinentes.

\- Tu penses ? »

Elle se sent rougir mais ne détourne pas les yeux. Maria finit par soupirer et se retourne vers son écran.

« Bien. N'importe qui peut nous adresser une demande après tout. Pour ce qui est de la tienne, nous avons au moins une base de décryptage. Tu les veux pour quand ?

\- Heu… »

Anna a la désagréable impression que si elle ne donne pas de date butoir, elle n'obtiendra jamais ce qu'elle demande, mais elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que pourrait être un délai raisonnable. Si elle veut ces documents, c'est dans le cadre d'une enquête sur un groupement qui ne semble pas pressé de refaire parler de lui, ce qui ne fait donc pas de son cas une priorité. Cependant, elle ne se départit pas d'une désagréable impression de calme avant la tempête, et si Ludi Circenses cherche effectivement à affaiblir le Cercle des Fluides, la prochaine Cup sera une période de premier choix pour eux.

« Avant le début de la Cup ? »

Maria hausse les sourcils, la faisant regretter de ne pas simplement avoir répondu quelque chose comme « dès que ce sera possible ». Artie l'avait pourtant prévenue que la chef des hackeurs n'aimait pas qu'on prenne l'informatique pour de la magie noire !

« Avant la Cup ? Dans trois mois ? »

La shandahaarienne avale sa salive en hochant timidement la tête.

« Eh bien. La plupart des gens me demandent un résultat pour hier. Tu me plais bien jeune fille. »

Le soulagement submerge Anna sous la forme d'une sensation de fraicheur qui se déverse du haut de son crâne jusqu'à ses orteils.

« Je te transmettrai ça quand ce sera terminé. Tu l'auras avant la Cup.

\- Merci. »

Rassurée par le déroulement somme toute tranquille de l'entretien, elle s'apprête à tourner les talons pour ressortir de cette pièce relativement étouffante où résonne sans discontinuer le cliquètement de nombreux claviers mais son interlocutrice la retient :

« Une dernière chose.

\- Heu, oui ?

\- Prends soin d'Artie. C'est un bon garçon, il mérite d'être heureux. »

Bouche-bée et brûlante, la shandahaarienne la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Maria arbore un léger sourire taquin. À sa grande surprise, le regard perçant lui adresse un clin d'œil.


	46. Chapter 46 : Ce qu'il Faut pour Survivre

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Un jour, on reprendra l'intrigue. Néanmoins, il y a bien trop à dire sur les pirates pour que ce soit aujourd'hui._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 :**

 **Ce qu'il Faut pour Survivre**

À côté de lui, la femme qu'il aime se réveille doucement et s'étire comme un chat, son corps maigre tendu à moitié dévoilé par le drap. Il la regarde bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, naturelle et décomplexée, les yeux toujours fermés. Puis elle cligne plusieurs fois, lève enfin un regard un peu endormi sur lui et sourit en constatant qu'il l'observe.

« Bonjour Bennett, souffle-t-elle en venant se coller contre lui, probablement prête à se rendormir s'il n'y prend pas garde.

\- Bonjour Kate. Bien dormi ? »

Un grognement étouffé lui répond, signe que sa dulcinée prolongerait bien sa nuit. Amusé, il glisse une main dans son dos et s'apprête à faire comme elle, lorsqu'à sa grande surprise, la voix étouffée s'élève de nouveau :

« Tu crois qu'ils sont à côté ? »

Il faut quelques secondes à Bennett pour comprendre de quoi elle parle.

« Ils ? Tu veux dire Artie et Anna ?

\- Hmm. Je suis tellement contente pour eux, ils sont trop mignons. »

L'albinos sent son petit-ami expirer profondément, sans répondre.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » s'étonne-t-elle en se relevant sur un bras.

Bennett ne répond pas tout de suite, ses yeux particuliers fixés sur le plafond.

« Si, bien sûr. »

Pensif, il met un moment avant de croiser le regard interrogatif, et un peu inquiet, de Kate.

« Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, la rassure-t-il en souriant, c'est toi qui a raison, ils sont trop mignons.

\- Ben… Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

Le pirate détourne les yeux et laisse retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« C'est Artie. Je pensais qu'il avait voulu cacher leur relation par jeu, mais à voir comme il était sur les nerfs lorsqu'on a commencé à le chambrer, j'en suis plus si sûr.

\- C'est plutôt normal comme réaction pourtant, non ? Vous pouvez être vraiment lourdingues, le taquine-t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Tu peux parler ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas la reine du tact ma chérie, » rétorque-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kate éclate de rire, bien d'accord avec Bennett. Elle est trop spontanée pour faire preuve de tact. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de sa spontanéité que l'intégralité de Shiloë est déjà au courant de la relation entre Anna et Artie.

« Et pour en revenir à Artie… Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être simplement trop l'habitude de le voir de bonne humeur. J'ai juste cette vague impression que s'il voulait que personne ne soit au courant, c'était pour une raison un peu plus complexe que nous faire tourner en bourrique. Mais je m'inquiète probablement pour rien… »

Elle lui sourit, attendrie, et se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu t'inquiètes évidemment pour rien. Artie est un adulte. Je sais que tu le vois comme ton petit frère mais il n'a pas besoin que tu le protèges, il est bien plus coriace que toi.

\- Hé ! »

Faussement vexé, il s'apprête à protester, mais lorsqu'il croise le regard pétillant de Kate, ils se retrouvent tous deux à pouffer de rire comme des gamins.

* * *

La matinée est presque finie. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'Anna ne termine son service à la cantina. Évidemment, après elle est censée passer son après-midi à l'hôpital, mais elle a quand même largement le temps de déjeuner. Artie le sait. D'habitude ils déjeunent ensemble. Sauf ces derniers jours. Ces derniers jours, il l'a plus ou moins évitée. Elle doit lui en vouloir.

Le jeune pirate inspire profondément et entre dans la grande pièce, prêt à subir les reproches qu'il mérite.

« Hey Anna.

\- Ah, Artie, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… »

Elle lui sourit, mais d'un sourire un peu crispé.

« Tu as un peu de temps ? On peut sortir marcher ?

\- Si tu veux… »

Elle contourne le comptoir et le suit pour quitter le lieu un peu trop animé. Artie hésite à lui prendre la main mais se résigne. Il est un peu trop mal à l'aise pour ça. Trop angoissé.

Ils marchent en silence côte à côte, jusqu'à déboucher à l'extérieur. Il n'a pas vraiment de destination en tête, il sait juste qu'il aimerait être tranquille. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ses camarades envahissants. Ce qu'il veut dire ne regarde que lui.

« Désolé d'avoir été distant ces derniers jours, commence-t-il doucement. J'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. »

Il se frotte la nuque, peu fier de lui, et s'apprête à enchaîner lorsqu'Anna parle la première, pleine de désarroi :

« Tu veux rompre avec moi ? »

Il la regarde, éberlué.

« Quoi ? Pas du tout ! »

Elle semble tellement soulagée par sa réponse qu'il est submergé par une vague de culpabilité.

« Je…Je suis désolé, bafouille-t-il, mortifié. Si j'avais su que tu interprèterais les choses comme ça, je… Je n'aurais pas laissé passer autant de temps…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, le rassure-t-elle en rougissant un peu. C'est juste moi qui suis parano. »

Artie la regarde un peu tristement avant de secouer la tête.

« Ne dis pas ça, j'ai une conduite ambiguë en ce moment. »

Tandis qu'ils marchent lentement entre les canyons de Shiloë, entourés par les murs de roches rouges, Anna observe son petit-ami avec une inquiétude croissante. Lorsqu'il a enfin débarqué à la cantina après des jours de silence radio, elle était persuadée que son visage fermé était le signe qu'il voulait mettre fin à leur relation. Maintenant qu'il a confirmé que ce n'était pas le cas, elle se demande avec angoisse ce qui peut autant lui peser.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demande-t-elle avec sollicitude.

Le jeune pirate soupire.

« Ce qui m'arrive… Maintenant que l'archipel entier est au courant pour nous deux, je me dis que je ferais mieux d'être honnête avec toi. Si je voulais qu'on garde le secret, c'était pas exactement pour éviter les blagues douteuses de Bennett. Ça, c'était juste un plus. »

Anna esquisse un sourire en entendant ça, mais il s'efface vite devant la tension que dégage Artie.

« La vérité c'est que… Tant qu'on cherchait à rester discret, on ne pouvait pas vraiment aller loin tous les deux. »

Elle lui retourne un regard attristée. Alors, c'est de ça qu'il veut parler. Elle peut comprendre sa gêne. Elle ne sait juste pas du tout comment l'alléger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, commence-t-elle, j'ai compris il y a un moment que tu n'as pas envie de me toucher. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Un peu surpris qu'elle ait pris les devants de la conversation, Artie lui prend finalement la main en continuant de marcher.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie…

\- Mais penser à ce qui m'est arrivé te bloque, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune pirate relève la tête et se tourne vers elle, un air de franche incompréhension plaqué sur le visage. Puis il semble brusquement réaliser ce dont parle Anna, qui s'est elle-même rendu compte que sa théorie était fausse pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

« Donc… J'ai encore été nombriliste. »

L'intonation dépitée qu'elle prend pour énoncer cette phrase arrache un petit rire au métis. Pourtant, il se sent un peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il se disait bien qu'Anna n'avait pas l'air plus surprise ou vexée de la distance physique qui se maintenait dans leur relation. S'il s'était souvenu de ce qu'elle avait vécu de son côté, il aurait fait son possible pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en tête qu'elle était responsable de son blocage. Elle est loin d'être la plus nombriliste d'entre eux deux.

« Anna… reprend-il d'un air grave et désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pourrais interpréter les choses comme ça, je… »

Il soupire et recommence à se frotter la nuque, gêné, sans trop savoir comment continuer.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? Comme quoi je te parlerais de pourquoi je suis devenu un pirate ? Je m'étais juré de le faire avant que ça devienne vraiment sérieux entre nous. Du coup j'ai fait l'autruche pour pas que ce moment arrive trop vite. Mais au final, je me conduis juste comme un lâche et je te fais souffrir pour rien…

\- Arrête, répond-elle avec douceur en lui prenant la main. C'est moi qui me torture l'esprit sans vraie raison. Et si tu veux garder tes secrets, je ne te le reprocherai pas je t'assure. »

Le métis lui sourit doucement en mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

« Tu sais, je croyais que ne jamais en parler rendrait les choses moins réelles, explique-t-il tristement. Il n'y a que Sonny qui connaît mon passé ici. Mais avec toi… je sais pas… je pense que je me sentirai mieux si je te raconte. »

* * *

Habituellement, quand les hommes que sa mère ramenait à la maison le voyaient, ils prenaient la fuite. Dans le meilleur des cas – le pire peut-être, c'était dur à dire – ils restaient une nuit puis disparaissaient définitivement. Du haut de ses neuf ans, Artie ne pensait pas que ce soit toujours de sa faute. Sa mère n'était pas une personne gentille. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Pas quand un énième « nouveau papa » venait de déserter et qu'elle le frappait en criant que ce ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'était pas venu au monde.

Puis l'un d'entre eux était resté. Sa mère le regardait les yeux brillants quand il parlait de son travail d'agent de la Technoïde. Il avait toujours des histoires incroyables à raconter. Des histoires de justicier, de héros. Ses yeux de petit garçon devaient briller aussi. Avec un agent de la Technoïde à la maison, les choses ne pourraient qu'aller mieux.

Pendant un temps, ç'avait été vrai. Sa mère avait cessé de le battre. Elle était même devenue gentille. Son nouveau papa prenait soin de lui. Il l'emmenait à l'école quand sa mère devait partir travailler tôt. Il lui lisait des histoires le soir quand sa mère devait rester travailler tard. Il le bordait…

Il avait fini par en parler à sa mère. Elle était en train de couper des légumes, debout dans la cuisine. Depuis quelques temps, elle était un peu moins souriante, un peu plus facilement irascible, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas énervée contre lui. Il avait naïvement cru que ça n'arriverait plus. Exactement comme avant, elle avait vu en lui le coupable idéal pour tout ce qui allait de travers dans sa vie. C'était sa faute si elle devait travailler autant, c'était sa faute si elle n'avait plus le temps de vivre sa vie. C'était sa faute si son mari ne la touchait plus.

Artie avait cessé de se plaindre. Il subissait en silence. C'était ce qui faisait le moins mal. C'était ce qui permettait de survivre.

Puis un jour, son beau-père avait laissé son arme chargée et en évidence sur la table du salon. Quand le garçon avait traversé la pièce, son cœur avait raté un battement en la voyant. Sur un coup de tête, il l'avait ramassée et l'avait cachée sous son oreiller.

Lorsqu'il s'était couché ce soir-là, son beau-père n'avait pas encore remarqué la disparition du pistolet. C'était la première fois qu'il ne le laissait pas dans son holster dans sa chambre, aussi n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'il avait disparu de la table. Artie s'était allongé, le sang battant douloureusement à ses tempes, sa tête posée sur le renflement provoqué par l'objet. Sa main droite était glissée sous l'oreiller, crispée autour de la crosse de l'arme. Son cœur cognait avec violence dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qu'il voulait vraiment voir se passer ce soir-là. Quand il avait entendu la porte grincer et qu'un rai de lumière s'était progressivement agrandi sur le mur en face de la porte, en face de ses yeux grands ouverts, il avait senti sa température chuter de plusieurs degrés.

Il avait retenu un sanglot lorsqu'une main s'était posé sur son épaule, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Puis lorsque la pression s'était renforcée, pour le faire rouler sur le dos, son bras avait jailli sans même qu'il y pense et l'arme s'était retrouvée braquée sur le visage surpris de son bourreau.

Sa vision était trouble, il avait du mal à respirer et son bras tremblait comme une feuille au point qu'il peinait à garder le canon du pistolet sur le front de l'homme face à lui. Dans la lumière chiche du couloir qui entrait dans la chambre, il avait vu la surprise être remplacer par une expression moqueuse et sa peur s'était transformée en rage. Sans sommation il avait pressé la détente et dans un bruit sourd et flasque le mur à côté de la porte s'était trouvé couvert de sang et de résidus de cervelle.

Artie était resté immobile, figé par le choc, jusqu'à ce que le cadavre s'affaisse devant lui. Alors la situation l'avait rattrapée et il avait rendu tout le contenu de son estomac sur les draps.

Paniqué, il s'était extrait péniblement du lit, s'écroulant presque sur le corps sans tête faute de pouvoir compter sur ses jambes. Il était sorti de la chambre à moitié en rampant et s'était précipité hors de l'appartement.

Il avait tiré sur un membre de la Technoïde. Il avait TUÉ un membre de la Technoïde. Il avait étalé le contenu de sa boite crânienne sur le mur de sa chambre.

À cette pensée, il avait été obligé de s'arrêter pour vomir à nouveau dans la cage d'escalier. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu se remettre en marche, la transpiration, les larmes et l'affolement l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. Il avait débouché dans la rue, la main convulsivement serrée autour de l'arme, et avait titubé droit devant, incapable de penser.

Il avait erré un temps, s'attirant des regards méfiants des oiseaux de nuit qui emplissaient les rues du Genèse où il avait passé toute sa vie, puis il s'était écroulé dans une ruelle, terrassée par la peur, la fatigue et l'épuisement nerveux. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il faisait grand jour, il tenait le pistolet pressé contre son cœur, et surtout, sa photo s'affichait en grand sur les holopanneaux publicitaires.

En découvrant l'avis de recherche à son nom, le désespoir l'avait submergé. Encore une fois, c'était lui le coupable. Peu importe les actes de ceux qui l'entouraient, c'était de sa faute. Que ce soit sa mère ou la Technoïde, ils avaient besoin de punir quelqu'un pour ce qui allait de travers. Encore une fois, ce quelqu'un ce serait lui.

Mais cette fois, il avait une arme. Et il comptait bien tirer le premier.

Artie se sentait mort à l'intérieur. À la seconde même où il avait pressé la détente, il avait compris que la disparition de son beau-père n'arrangerait pas les choses pour lui. Maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était coupable de meurtre ? Quitte à être pendu, autant que ce soit pour avoir volé holoscooter plutôt qu'un holophone. Il allait survivre. Rester libre. Si quelqu'un s'opposait à ça, il le descendrait. Il espérait que beaucoup d'agents de la Technoïde s'y opposeraient.

À partir de ce moment-là, il avait fait tout ce que la rue lui demandait pour survivre. Il avait braqué des passants, menacé des commerçants, tiré sur les agents des forces de l'ordre, et surtout, il avait fui et il s'était caché. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il n'avait encore tué qu'une unique personne. Cependant, la perspective de faire de nouvelles victimes ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La seule chose qui comptait c'était survivre. Par tous les moyens.

Au bout d'un peu plus de trois mois de cette vie, une de ses agressions avait mal tourné. Il s'était retrouvé acculé dans une ruelle sans aucune échappatoire, encadré par trois droïdes et un agent qui semblait très bien savoir qui il était. Évidemment, les boites de conserves n'avaient eu aucun mal à le maîtriser. L'agent humain avait profité de l'avoir au sol pour lui balancer un violent coup de pied dans les côtes en le traitant d'assassin et de rebut de la société. Puis malgré le sifflement qui lui vrillait les tympans, Artie avait entendu une voix prononcer les mots suivants.

« _Je ne savais pas que la Technoïde aimait s'en prendre aux enfants._ »

Tandis que les droïdes s'effondraient et qu'une droite puissante envoyait valser l'agent de chair, Artie s'était fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant. Depuis plusieurs années. Puis il avait perdu connaissance.

Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, il était allongé sur une couchette pas vraiment confortable mais infiniment plus agréable que les coins de rue où il se roulait en boule pour dormir. Cependant, il avait sursauté en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette petite pièce, et s'était soudainement senti beaucoup moins en sécurité que dans lesdits coins de rue. Un homme blond en manteau rouge lisait, assis sur une chaise sur sa droite. Artie avait voulu se jeter hors du lit, mais une violente douleur dans les côtes l'avait empêché de se relever et, pire encore, avait indiqué qu'il était réveillé. L'homme s'était tourné vers lui sans faire mine de s'approcher davantage et avait simplement refermé son livre.

« _Comment tu te sens ?_

\- _J'ai rien à dire à un agent de la Technoïde !_ »

Il lui avait semblé voir tressaillir l'homme à ces mots, mais peu lui importait de savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le tuer et s'enfuir. Malheureusement, on lui avait pris son arme.

« _Artie, c'est ça ?_ »

Il n'avait pas répondu et c'était contenté de le fusiller du regard. L'autre avait soupiré avant de reprendre :

« _Je ne suis pas de la Technoïde et je ne suis pas là pour te juger._ »

Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant ça. Pas la Technoïde. Il avait une chance de s'en tirer vivant alors.

« _Vous êtes qui ?_ avait-il demandé, finalement plus méfiant qu'agressif.

\- _Je m'appelle Sonny Blackbones._ »

La révélation avait laissé Artie bouche-bée. Sonny Blackbones, la bête noire de la Technoïde, l'épine dans le pied de Maddox. Et il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

« _Je vois que tu me connais._

\- _Tout le monde vous connaît ! Vous êtes… Vous êtes la seule personne à voir le vrai visage de la Technoïde !_ »

Le garçon avait tenté de se redresser sur le matelas pour se rapprocher de cet homme qui représentait plus ou moins son seul espoir, mais la douleur l'avait une nouvelle fois terrassé, lui arrachant un cri étranglé.

« _N'essaie pas de te relever. Tu ne risques rien ici alors reste calme le temps qu'on t'amène à l'hôpital._

\- _Quoi ? Non ! Je vous en prie ! Je dois rester ici, je… Si la Technoïde me retrouve je suis mort ! Laissez-moi devenir un pirate !_ »

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'était fermé lorsqu'il avait émis cette demande et Artie avait péniblement avalé sa salive en attendant sa réaction.

« _Tu es bien trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision._

\- _Sauf que je le suis pas assez pour pas me faire descendre par la Technoïde ! Vous les avez vus ! Vous savez que c'est vrai !_ »

Sonny Blackbones avait paru méditer l'information. Artie savait qu'il avait l'air désespéré, il savait qu'il renvoyait l'image d'un gosse terrifié, mais il savait aussi que devenir un pirate était sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

« _Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne peux pas t'enlever à tes parents comme ça._ »

La phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Sa mère, elle le haïssait, son père, il ne l'avait jamais connu, et l'homme qui était censé le remplacer…

 _avait la cervelle étalée sur le mur de sa chambre_

Le souvenir lui avait provoqué une violente nausée et il avait dû rester plusieurs secondes immobile, le poing serré sur la bouche, à inspirer profondément et à essayer d'empêcher les larmes de couler. C'est seulement une fois le contrôle de lui-même récupéré qu'il avait entraperçu la franche inquiétude que l'homme semblait ressentir pour son état. Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui.

« _Je vous en prie,_ avait-il soufflé d'une voix suppliante. _Me renvoyez pas là-bas._ »

Sonny Blackbones avait expiré profondément en le regardant, avant de poser les coudes sur ses genoux pour appuyer son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

« _Si tu veux devenir un pirate –_ »

Artie avait eu un hoquet de soulagement, qui lui avait attiré un regard contrarié.

« _Je pose deux conditions. La première, c'est de me raconter ton histoire. Entièrement, sans mentir. Je serai seul juge pour savoir si tu peux rester parmi nous._ »

Il s'était mordu les lèvres, terrifié à la simple idée de revivre mentalement tout ce qui lui était arrivé mais prêt à accepter l'épreuve.

« _La seconde, c'est de me promettre de ne plus jamais tuer personne_. »

La demande l'avait fait sursauter. C'était en tuant qu'il avait survécu. Lui interdire c'était le vouer à mourir.

Il allait refuser lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Sonny Blackbones. Un regard intransigeant.

« _Je… D'accord._ »

* * *

Artie reste silencieux quelques minutes. Assis sur un rocher ocre à côté d'Anna, il se sent un peu chancelant. Elle est la première personne à qui il raconte son histoire de lui-même.

« Voilà, conclut-il finalement. Sonny m'a sauvé, et pas uniquement la vie. Sans lui, j'aurais fini par me perdre complètement. »

La shandahaarienne presse doucement sa main sans rien dire. Ils restent un moment assis en silence dans le vent tiède de Shiloë. Puis Anna finit par reprendre la parole :

« Tu te sens mieux ? D'en avoir parlé, je veux dire ? »

Artie expire lentement, pensif, puis hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te cacher cette part de moi, c'est tout. Tu m'en veux de t'en avoir parlé ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? s'étonne-t-elle. »

Le métis hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules.

« Ce genre de chose, c'est presque aussi désagréable à entendre qu'à dire. Tu le sais bien, non ? »

Anna médite un temps la question avant de répondre :

« Après l'agression, Devon a mis des semaines avant de pouvoir à nouveau agir normalement avec moi.

\- Tu essaies de me dire que tu vas avoir du mal à me regarder dans les prochains jours ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à le détromper vivement, rougissante, elle remarque le timide sourire en coin et choisit de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le bras.

« T'es bête, lui lance-t-elle en riant. Mais blague à part, j'en ai beaucoup voulu à mon frère à ce moment-là. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'est difficile de savoir comment réagir dans un cas comme celui-là. D'autant que moi j'avais perdu connaissance. Lui il a dû regarder notre père mourir et les voir s'en prendre à moi sans rien pouvoir faire. »

Pensive, Anna vient se blottir contre Artie, qui passe un bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre lui.

« Excuse-moi, reprend-elle, j'ai encore ramené la conversation sur mon histoire.

\- Ne dis pas ça. C'est moi qui ai posé la question. »

Elle sourit en l'entendant.

« Artie… Ça me touche, que tu m'aies parlé de ta vie. »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, simplement heureux de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.


	47. Chapter 47 : Mélancolie

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Mes amis, nous y sommes. Après 46 chapitres, la Cup commence. Un pronostic sur le groupe des Snowkids ? Non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nork va vous donner la réponse._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 :**

 **Mélancolie**

« Chut ! Les gars, chut, ça commence ! »

Ainsi fustigés par Rocket, les quelques Snowkids dissidents se taisent et rejoignent le reste de leur équipe rassemblé devant l'immense holotélé de la salle commune. À l'écran, la coupe tant convoitée tournoie doucement sur un fond bleuté à l'image d'une partie quelconque de la galaxie. Puis la caméra s'éloigne progressivement de la projection pour embrasser l'intérieur d'un studio aux murs décorés par des images du ciel étoilé tel qu'on peut le voir du Genèse. Un plan serré montre bien évidemment Nork Agnet, l'éternel présentateur d'Arcadia TV. Né d'une famille multi-espèce, il présente la peau couleur noisette des wambas et les yeux intégralement cobalts propres aux hektoniens. Ses courts cheveux noirs commencent à déserter légèrement son front, mais son sourire de pub pour dentifrice n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis le début de sa carrière. Au même titre que sa veste bleu ciel et son éternelle chemise saumon.

Chaque année, pour le tirage au sort des groupes de qualifications de la Cup, le capitaine de l'équipe lauréate l'accompagne. C'est la troisième fois consécutive que les Snowkids sont les tenants du titre, mais leurs aléas internes assurent la variété des invités puisque par des concours de circonstances guère réjouissants, leur capitaine change à chaque compétition. Cette fois-ci, c'est donc Tia qui se tient aux côtés du présentateur. Très élégante dans un tailleur crème, elle subit avec le sourire le discours de meublage de Nork, jusqu'au moment tant attendu où il annonce :

« Eh bien, c'est à vous Tia ! »

La jeune femme s'approche de l'énorme sphère marquée d'un grand A fuchsia au sein de laquelle virevoltent les petites boules estampillées aux symboles des différentes équipes. Elle passe la main sur le rayon électromagnétique pour bloquer le mécanisme et enclencher le tirage et se fait violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face aux déblatérations sans fin du présentateur. Heureusement, elle est sauvée – et les holospectateurs avec elle – par la chute des premières boules.

« Le groupe A sera donc constitué des… Cyclopes ! Des Snowkids ! Des Pirates ! Et enfin des… Lightnings ! Ma chère, votre équipe sort encore une fois dans le premier groupe ! »

Dans la salle commune, l'équipe se désintéresse de Nork pour commenter ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

« Pauvre Tia, soupire D'Jok. Quand Nork m'a interviewé, j'ai cru que j'allais pas tenir. Ce type est tellement agaçant.

\- Et encore, t'as pas eu à aller à ce tirage au sort. À la fin, j'ai failli lui faire bouffer ses boules.

\- On ne veut pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec Nork, Rocket.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh non ! Micro-Ice, t'as vraiment l'esprit tordu !

\- J'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi qui parles de bouffer des hmmmpfff ! »

Heureusement pour son coach, le discours du petit brun est interrompu par un jet de coussin venu d'un Ahito mort de rire.

« Dites les gars, au lieu de parler des boules de Nork on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur le tirage ?

\- …Ça fait vraiment bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, Mei.

\- Quoi, depuis neuf ans qu'on se connaît, tu penses toujours que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir faire des vannes salaces ? Tu me déçois Mice ! »

Rocket roule des yeux tandis que ses joueurs se chamaillent. Heureusement Thran vient se poster à côté de lui :

« Alors Rocket ? Rassuré par le tirage ?

\- Oui et non, je dirais. Je t'avoue que je ne connais pas du tout les niveaux des Cyclopes et des Lightnings depuis les remembrements qu'ils ont subis.

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais on aurait pu tomber sur plus coriaces. »

Avec étonnement, il note le sourire amusé de son coach.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Rien, rien. Je me disais juste qu'elle était loin l'époque où tu menaçais de changer de nom si on se retrouvait contre les Lightnings pour les matchs de poules. »

Le défenseur hausse les sourcils à la mention de ce lointain souvenir avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, se justifie-t-il en souriant, après trois titres j'ai pris la grosse tête, c'est tout !

\- Tant qu'elle ne t'empêche pas de courir… Bon, les Snowkids, quand vous aurez fini de dire des bêtises… »

Une nouvelle fois, ses joueurs se calment tranquillement et se tournent vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, pour écouter ce qu'il a à leur partager.

« Ce groupe n'est pas le plus difficile qu'on aurait pu obtenir, mais gardez en tête qu'il ne sera pas non plus le plus simple : les Cyclopes et les Lightnings ont complètement changé depuis nos derniers matchs, tout ce que vous savez d'eux est désormais invalide, alors dès demain on reprend un entraînement spécialisé pour nos matchs contre ces deux équipes.

\- Dis donc Rocket, le reprend Thran, écarte quand même pas trop vite les Pirates.

\- On sait tous que c'est ton équipe préférée grand frère, mais avoue qu'ils ne nous ont jamais mis en danger ! » déclare Ahito, le regard brillant.

Son aîné lève les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire doux.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit p'tit frère, il y a un début à tout. »

* * *

Anna met plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que le vrombissement sourd qu'elle entend n'est pas que dans sa tête. Elle gémit piteusement, contrariée d'être réveillée par le son désagréable de l'holophone en train de vibrer sur l'espace encastré dans le mur qui tient lieu de table de chevet et tâche tant bien que mal de repousser Artie de l'épaule. Le geste n'a cependant pas l'effet escompté : son petit-ami resserre au contraire son étreinte, son torse plaqué contre le dos de la jeune femme, en enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Allez, réponds… »

Avec un grognement, le métis se détache d'elle, encore à moitié endormi, et tend péniblement la main pour attraper son portable. Il regarde l'écran en clignant des yeux mais rejette l'objet sur la surface et se laisse retomber sur le matelas.

« C'est le tien qui sonne Anna. T'auras plus jamais le droit de me reprocher que Corso nous réveille. »

La shandahaarienne se relève lentement, étonnée, et se penche au-dessus d'Artie pour vérifier ses dires. Effectivement, c'est bien l'appareil que lui a offert Kate qui fait trembler la tablette encastrée au-dessus du lit, mais ce n'est pas son amie qui l'appelle.

« Allo ?

\- Anna ! Je commençais à croire que je ne t'aurais pas aujourd'hui. Je voulais t'avertir que ce que l'un de mes hackeurs a fini ce que tu m'avais demandé.

\- …Maria ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Les documents ont été chargés à distance dans ton holophone. J'espère qu'ils te serviront. Bon courage.

\- Euh, merc – »

Mais la chef des hackeurs a déjà raccroché.

Hébétée, encore bouffie de sommeil, Anna constate que son petit-ami la regarde, goguenard. Avant de reposer l'holophone, elle regarde l'heure et écarquille son œil valide.

« Elle est sérieuse ? Il est 2h46 !

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu pourras plus jamais m'en vouloir quand Corso nous réveille aux aurores.

\- Les pirates sont dingues.

\- Et dire que tu en fais partie… »

Anna lui tire langue, amusée, tandis qu'Artie passe une main dans son dos. Elle se penche pour l'embrasser avant de se rallonger sur le côté, face à lui. Son œil valide commence tout juste à se réhabituer à la pénombre de la pièce après les agressions lumineuses que lui ont fait subir leurs holophones. Elle peut voir le regard chocolat parcourir son visage et s'attarder légèrement sur les coutures de son œil borgne.

« Je peux remettre mon bandeau, si tu veux.

\- Arrête de dire des stupidités. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que la médecine est capable de faire j'étais un peu surpris au début, mais je suis habitué maintenant. En plus, c'est toujours mieux que la lentille de Corso ! »

Anna pouffe de rire. Il n'a pas vraiment tort concernant l'esthétisme, mais savoir que si son accident avait eu lieu ailleurs que sur Shandahaar elle aurait pu récupérer sa vision sénestre n'a rien de réjouissant. La formation accélérée qu'elle suit à l'hôpital des pirates n'est peut-être pas exhaustive, mais même à son niveau de débutante elle se rend compte que les médecins clandestins de Shiloë ont une meilleure formation et de meilleurs moyens que ses compatriotes shandahaariens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, Maria ? demande Artie, sans connaître les réflexions qui animent sa compagne.

\- Me prévenir que le décryptage des données du Cercle restantes était terminé, et qu'on me les avait transférées.

\- Oh, elle t'a à la bonne dis donc ! Tu vas avoir le temps de les lire, avec ta formation et ton boulot ?

\- Je les lirai au compte-goutte. Je devrai m'en sortir.

\- Même si je te laisse pas dormir ? »

Anna lui retourne un regard étonné mais comprend vite l'allusion quand le pirate se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

* * *

Autour de Devon, ses coéquipiers se donnent à fond, efficaces et concentrés. Mark vient de dribbler deux Pirates, et s'apprête à allonger le jeu sur Sinedd, mais Stevens sort de nulle part et intercepte le ballon avant de s'élancer droit sur Ahito. Mei s'avance pour tacler mais il passe à l'autre attaquant, que le shandahaarien est le seul à pouvoir intercepter. Seulement, le joueur adverse n'a aucune difficulté à le feinter et tire en plein dans la lucarne.

« On fait une pause. »

Alors que la voix de Rocket claque sèchement dans l'air, les joueurs pirates tremblotent avant de s'effacer juste avant que le stade ne se délite pour laisser apparaître la salle de l'holotraineur.

« Devon, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? commence durement le coach. Tu as joué comme un manche pendant tout l'entraînement ! Je veux bien que les Pirates ne soient pas l'équipe la plus dangereuse, mais ça ne te dispense pas de te donner à fond ! »

Le muet détourne le regard sous le reproche. Son coach a raison, il a joué comme un manche. Et son coach a également raison sur le fait qu'il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il doit faire figure d'un joueur solide sur lequel on peut compter pour pouvoir jouer jusqu'à la finale. Mais contre les Pirates…

« Écoute, reprend Rocket avec un peu plus de sollicitude, je sais que la Cup c'est beaucoup de pression, mais je sais aussi que t'as jamais eu de mal à gérer la pression de la compétition jusque-là. Tu es un excellent joueur, des erreurs comme celles qu'on a vues aujourd'hui ça te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Ce qui lui arrive…

Le shandahaarien sent ses épaules s'affaisser. Ce qui lui arrive, c'est que ça va faire neuf mois qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'Anna, et que la dernière information qu'il a eu concernait son évasion aux côtés des pirates. Ce qui lui arrive, c'est que dans à peine plus d'une semaine il sera sur la planète où ils se terrent, et potentiellement plus proche de sa petite sœur qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années. Ce qui lui arrive, c'est qu'Anna lui manque, et s'il n'a aucun doute quant à la voie qu'il a choisi, il se déteste de lui faire vivre tout ça.

« Dev, on ne peut pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis pas ce que tu as. »

Résigné, il se dirige vers la console de commande pour récupérer son carnet et se dit encore une fois avec amertume que son handicap est bien pratique quand on cherche le mensonge le plus plausible.

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me reprendre. C'est juste que je pensais au fait que les pirates sont des hors-la-loi. Et par association d'idée, ça m'a fait penser à Anna._

Le visage de ses camarades s'assombrit, la compassion et la tristesse se lisent dans les regards qu'ils lui adressent. Un peu de colère aussi, notamment chez D'Jok, qui en veut à la jeune femme de mettre son ami (ou son joueur, pense Devon avec cynisme) dans cet état. S'ils savaient la vérité…

 _Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai juste besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, ça ira pour la Cup. Je suis un pro, non ?_

Il montre sa dernière phrase avec un sourire qui rassure plus ou moins ses coéquipiers. Après quelques tapes dans le dos, les Snowkids retournent s'installer dans l'holotraineur.

Il n'a pas menti, finalement. Juste éludé certains points. Cependant, Rocket a raison, il doit se reprendre. Il ne peut pas laisser Anna se mettre en travers de sa mission. Certainement pas maintenant qu'il l'a déjà sacrifiée.

* * *

En marchant dans les couloirs rougeâtres du Black Manta, Anna repense à la première fois qu'elle l'a traversé pour aller voir le chef des pirates. Elle a l'impression que ça remonte à une éternité, pourtant ce n'était que cinq mois auparavant. Cinq mois durant lesquels elle a compris que Sonny Blackbones était un dirigeant sincèrement à l'écoute des membres sous ses ordres. C'est ce qui l'amène ce jour-là.

Avec plus de confiance en elle qu'elle n'en a jamais eue pour le faire auparavant, Anna frappe à la porte du bureau et attend qu'on l'invite à entrer.

« Tiens, Anna, l'accueille son chef avec chaleur. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Euh, très bien, merci. »

Bon, malgré la certitude que l'homme qui lui fait face est plein de gentillesse, elle doit avouer qu'elle le trouve encore bien trop intimidant.

« Ma remarque va te sembler réchauffée, mais laisse-moi quand même te dire que je suis heureux pour Artie et toi. »

La jeune femme se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est déjà suffisamment gênant de voir l'expression ravie de Kate et celle goguenarde de Bennett dès qu'ils entrent ensemble dans une pièce, si même Sonny se met à faire des commentaires, elle va finir par demander à Artie de mettre en scène une rupture.

Le chef des pirates semble noter son embarras et lui adresse un sourire amusé mais compatissant.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour entendre mon avis sur votre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non je… j'aurais une requête à vous faire.

\- Je t'en prie. Si je peux y accéder ce sera avec plaisir. »

Anna hoche la tête, reconnaissante de cette entrée en matière.

« Je suppose que vous suivez les Snowkids ?

\- Bien évidemment, confirme-t-il, intrigué.

\- Le tirage des poules a eu lieu et… Enfin, Artie m'a dit qu'ils allaient venir jouer sur Shiloë. Est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrai voir mon frère à cette occasion ? »

Sonny se retient de hausser les sourcils à cette demande. Il a tendance à oublier, comme beaucoup d'autres, que sa dernière recrue est apparentée à l'un des Snowkids.

La timidité avec laquelle elle lui pose la question, accompagnée de son regard suppliant, l'attriste. Il aimerait pouvoir lui répondre oui immédiatement. Seulement, il n'avait pas anticipé la requête, il doit donc réfléchir à ses implications.

Les Snowkids sont les tenants du titre, et donc un symbole fort pour la galaxie. Si comme il le croit, Ludi Circenses est toujours en activité, ils sont probablement soumis à une surveillance non négligeable dans l'attente de la possibilité de leur porter un coup.

Anna a été accusée de faire partie de cette organisation. Son évasion n'a pas été relayée par les médias, mais compte tenu du rôle de Marlowe, ladite organisation est probablement au courant de cette dernière. Cependant, ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir que les pirates ont prouvé son innocence. De même qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir si les pirates l'ont acceptée parmi eux ou s'ils l'ont au contraire livrée une nouvelle fois à Maddox après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait définitivement rien à attendre d'elle. Encore que. Après l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir, cette seconde possibilité serait trop tirée par les cheveux.

Pour résumer, Ludi Circenses sait qu'Anna est chez les pirates mais ne sait pas que son innocence est avérée. De plus, si les Snowkids sont surveillés, toute information à laquelle ils ont accès peut potentiellement filtrer. Si Ludi apprend que les pirates sont au courant qu'Anna n'a pas pu poser la bombe du Genèse, ils sauront que cette piste est soigneusement étudiée. Le fait qu'elle n'ait rien donné jusque-là ne rend pas moins problématique qu'ils prennent la peine de vérifier encore une fois ne pas avoir laissé de pistes.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, Anna. »

Avec tristesse, il la voit avaler péniblement sa salive.

« Je suis d'accord pour que tu vois ton frère, ou même tous les Snowkids si tu en as envie. Mais tu ne peux pas leur dire que tu es innocente. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que Ludi Circenses augmente sa vigilance autour des potentiels indices que nous n'aurions pas encore trouvés après la pose de la bombe.

\- …Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir reçue. »

Un peu abattue, elle s'apprête à sortir lorsque Sonny lui lance une dernière phrase :

« Anna, je suis désolée. Sincèrement. Je te promets que nous te rétablirons. »

Avec un pâle sourire, elle hoche la tête et sort de la pièce.

* * *

Le vaisseau affecté aux déplacements des Snowkids fend calmement le vide tandis que ses occupants discutent, assis sur les banquettes azures qui courent le long des parois. Seul Devon reste isolé, une jambe repliée contre lui, la tête appuyée sur une vitre, le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

Inquiet, D'Jok s'approche de Sinedd.

« Ça ira pour lui tu crois ? »

Le ténébreux hausse piteusement les épaules.

« Il faudra bien. Devon est un type solide. Il se prend un coup de déprime parce que le statut des pirates lui rappelle sa petite sœur, mais quand les matchs seront derrière nous ça finira bien par se tasser. Et puis tu l'as bien vu aux entraînements, il s'est repris. C'est la preuve qu'il ne compte pas s'effondrer.

\- Je sais bien mais ça m'énerve de rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider…

\- Le mieux qu'on puisse faire c'est de le laisser tranquille, je dirais. Et surtout, de ne pas lui parler d'Anna. »

Le rouquin soupire mais acquiesce de la tête.

« Ok, je vais suivre ton conseil. Tu passes plus de temps avec lui que moi… »

Sinedd lui pose une main sur l'épaule, conscient que l'immobilité lui coûte. Les dernières années ont eu raison des réticences qui restaient entre eux, et s'ils ont encore parfois du mal à se comprendre, ils sont tout de même amis. Il cherche quelque chose à ajouter pour le convaincre un peu plus que ça finira par aller lorsqu'une secousse ébranle le vaisseau. Malgré le sentiment de déjà-vu de la majorité des Snowkids, qui ont déjà vécu ces évènements lors de leur première Cup, des exclamations se font entendre de tous côtés. Puis un chuintement indique que la trappe disposée au plafond vient de s'ouvrir, et les occupants du vaisseau peuvent voir un vieil ami se laisser tomber souplement à terre.

« Artie ! s'exclame joyeusement Micro-Ice tandis que Bennett saute également au sol.

\- Salut Micro-Ice ! Salut les Snowkids ! »

Le petit brun observe avec plaisir le jeune pirate faire glisser son regard pétillant sur l'équipe. Il lui semble le voir s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur Devon, qui est évidemment un peu surpris par ce qui est en train d'arriver, au même titre que Gauvin, et prend les devants pour faire les présentations :

« Je te présente Devon, notre nouveau défenseur, et Gauvin, notre second gardien ! Je me doute que tu les as déjà vus à l'holotélé, mais laisse-moi te confirmer que les pirates n'ont aucune chance !

\- Ha ha, ne parle pas trop vite Mice ! Sous-estimer un pirate c'est jamais une bonne idée ! rétorque Artie en riant, se désintéressant rapidement des nouveaux visages pour rattraper le temps perdu avec son joueur favori.

\- Bien, pour les nouveaux, je me présente, je suis le capitaine Bennett. Artie et moi-même allons être vos guides pour la dernière partie de votre périple à travers l'archipel de Shiloë. Ça risque de secouer un peu, alors je vous conseille de rester à vos places et de profiter du paysage. »

Micro-Ice pouffe discrètement de rire à côté d'Artie.

« Je rêve ou c'est presque mot pour mot ce qu'il nous a dit la dernière fois ? murmure-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Wow, quelle mémoire ! Ouais, Bennett sort le même discours à tout le monde, je le traitais de guide touristique à une époque… »

Suite à cette constatation, le vaisseau pirate qui s'est affixé au leur enclenche ses réacteurs et les emporte à travers le champ d'astéroïdes qui protège l'archipel, jusqu'au corps principal.

Gauvin et Devon, qui délaisse son expression morose pour la première fois du voyage, pressent leur visages contre les vitres pour mieux apercevoir ce roc éclaté auquel l'éclairage interne confère une teinte vert-de-gris. Puis le vaisseau slalome entre les falaises jusqu'à venir se poser sur le sable au milieu des navettes pirates.

« Et voilà ! s'exclame Bennett lorsque leur véhicule se stabilise. Mission accomplie ! C'est ici que va se jouer le match ! »

Sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de ses coéquipiers, Micro-Ice manque de s'étrangler de rire. Si on lui avait dit que Bennett avait appris son discours par cœur, la première fois…

« Alors Artie, lance Thran tandis qu'ils posent le pied dans la poussière d'or de Shiloë, à quelles informations confidentielles tu as eu accès cette fois ? »

Le jeune pirate éclate d'un rire franc avant de répondre :

« T'attends de voir si Bennett m'engueule toujours autant quand je manque de discrétion, Thran ?

\- Ha ha, un peu, j'avoue !

\- C'est que si je vous dis tout ce que je sais, la Ligue risque de pas aim –

\- Artie ! »

Interrompu par le ton réprobateur de son ami, le métis arbore un air penaud, pour le plus grand plaisir des Snowkids. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.


	48. Chapter 48 : Retrouvailles

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Depuis le temps, vous avez dû vous rendre compte que j'étais une fainéante. Non ? Je n'aime pas écrire des matchs. Je n'y prends aucun plaisir, et j'ai un mal fou à me renouveler. Alors ne vous attendez pas à voir une Cup relatée dans tous ses détails. Ne partez pas tout de suite, des matchs il y en aura. Juste pas beaucoup. Et pas tout de suite._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 :**

 **Retrouvailles**

Devon erre dans le marché clandestin. Thran et Micro-Ice ont été plutôt surpris lorsqu'il a accepté de sortir avec eux. Surpris et soulagés, aussi. S'ils savaient que la seule raison pour laquelle il les a accompagnés c'est parce qu'il espère apercevoir sa petite sœur dans la foule…

Thran commente avec entrain tout ce qu'il voit, sous l'attention distraite du petit brun. Apparemment, le marché pirate est le paradis du geek, à en croire l'émerveillement de gamin qui ne lâche pas le jeune homme. Entre les toiles tendues pour protéger les fouillis exposés sur les différents étals, il traine ses deux camarades d'un générateur à l'autre et pose aux vendeurs des questions qui restent résolument obscures aux oreilles du shandahaarien.

Ce dernier tâche de garder un maximum du paysage dans son champ de vision, à la recherche d'un œil bandé. Malheureusement, il a beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, il ne voit aucune silhouette qui pourrait appartenir à Anna. Au lieu de ça, il est condamné à contempler des pièces métalliques de toutes les formes et de toutes les nuances. Il retient un soupir en voyant Thran se précipiter vers un énième étal qui n'a pour lui rien de plus que tous les précédents.

Cependant, tandis que Micro-Ice essaie de comprendre le discours du défenseur, Devon croit voir quelqu'un qui l'observe entre les passants. Constatant que ses deux camarades sont bien occupés, il se faufile entre les promeneurs et finit par repérer plus distinctement la personne qui a accroché son regard. Il s'agit du métis qui a participé à l'abordage de leur vaisseau, Artie. À en croire Micro-Ice, c'est un vieil ami de l'équipe, et en particulier du petit brun, bien que Tia semble également le tenir en très haute estime. Le muet s'approche, curieux, mais l'autre se contente de sourire en constatant qu'il a attiré son attention avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'un stand. Intrigué, et légèrement agacé par le manège, Devon s'engouffre dans son sillage. Lorsqu'il débouche derrière les toiles tendues, c'est pour voir le pirate fuir par une fissure dans la falaise. Sans réfléchir, le shandahaarien s'élance à sa suite. Les Snowkids ont toujours affirmé que les Pirates faisaient preuve d'un grand fair-play, il doute donc que la manœuvre soit destinée à le faire tomber dans un traquenard. Et puisqu'il ne voit pas de raison qu'on se moque de lui ainsi, il est fermement décidé à demander des comptes à ce type.

Il débouche de l'autre côté du mur de pierre presqu'en courant, et manque de rentrer dans l'autre, qui l'attend cette fois-ci en pleine lumière.

« Désolé, s'excuse-t-il une fois confronté à son expression contrariée, je voulais être sûr que les Snowkids ne nous voient pas partir tous les deux. »

Devon manifeste son incompréhension d'un mouvement d'épaule, les sourcils froncés, mais le métis se contente de lui désigner quelque chose du menton. Après une hésitation, dubitatif quant à la confiance qu'on peut accorder à un hors-la-loi affirmé, Devon tourne la tête dans la direction indiquée.

Lorsqu'elle croise le regard de son frère, Anna ressent une très forte envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il doit la détester. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux, toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées, toutes les fois où ils n'ont pu compter que l'un sur l'autre, il croit qu'elle a tenté de le tuer dans une folle croisade contre le Galactik Football. Il doit la haïr. Hors elle ne peut rien faire pour changer ça. Décider de le voir malgré tout était la pire des erreurs.

Anna. Son apparition le laisse sonné. Elle est simplement là, devant lui, après tout ce qu'il a fait. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il craignait, malgré son sourire trop timide. Il la guettait dans la foule, c'est vrai, mais plus par désespoir qu'en pensant réellement parvenir à la voir. Mais elle est là.

Désespérément crispée, la jeune femme lève la main pour un salut maladroit. Depuis qu'il l'a vue, son frère n'a pas bougé. Il reste à la fixer, les yeux écarquillés, sans même faire un pas dans sa direction. Puis d'un coup Devon s'avance, titubant presque. Sa petite sœur réprime un mouvement de recul, terrifiée par les accusations qu'elle croit voir venir. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il ne signe pas mais enserre son visage entre ses paumes, avec empressement mais en douceur, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas en train d'halluciner. Il la fixe ainsi quelques instants d'un regard fiévreux avant de brusquement l'attirer contre lui pour l'étreindre à lui en briser les os.

D'abord étourdie par la réaction qu'elle suscite, Anna finit par se détendre, submergée par le soulagement, et glisse ses bras dans le dos de son frère pour l'enlacer à son tour. Trois ans et quatre mois. Trois ans et quatre mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, qu'ils n'ont même pas pu entrer en contact l'un avec l'autre. Trois ans et quatre mois qui s'effacent alors qu'ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils devaient faire de leur vie.

Elle serait bien incapable de dire combien de temps ils sont restés comme ça, mais il lui semble que ça n'a pas duré assez longtemps lorsque Devon l'écarte doucement pour la regarder à nouveau. Émue, elle constate que les yeux de son frère sont un peu plus brillants que dans son souvenir.

Il lui passe une main dans les cheveux avant de se mettre à signer :

« _Tu as l'air d'aller bien._

\- Je vais bien. Les pirates sont des gens formidables. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu surmonter ce qui s'est passé.

\- _Je suis désolé._

\- De quoi ? »

Entendre son frère s'excuser lui fait mal. Elle craignait sa rancœur mais elle aurait dû savoir que Devon avait bien trop d'affection pour elle pour lui en vouloir. Au lieu de ça, il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir su mieux la soutenir. De ne pas avoir vu que les évènements l'avaient détruite au point de lui faire commettre l'irréparable. C'est presque pire.

« _J'avais promis de te protéger. Même quand ils t'ont emprisonnée je pensais encore que ce n'était que provisoire, que tu ne risquais rien. Quand j'ai appris qu'ils t'avaient retiré ton Fluide j'étais fou de rage contre eux, mais surtout contre moi-même._ »

\- Dev… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Les pirates m'ont aidé à dépasser ça. »

Elle lui sourit mais ses yeux restent emprunts de tristesse.

« Tu sais, reprend-t-elle, hésitante, je suis vraiment contente de les avoir rencontrés. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un mal pour un bien, mais je suis vraiment devenue très proches de certains d'entre eux.

\- _Tant mieux. Je comptais un peu sur ça quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais évadée avec eux. Après tout ce que D'Jok dit sur les pirates, j'avais bon espoir qu'ils prennent soin de toi._

\- Tu savais que j'étais là ? Comme la Technoïde a étouffé l'affaire, je pensais que tu n'étais pas au courant !

\- _…La guérisseuse m'a averti. Elle devait penser que ce serait plus correct._ »

Anna hoche amèrement la tête. Ce genre d'hypocrisie correspond bien au Cercle des Fluides.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du soucis… »

Devant sa culpabilité, Devon pose une main sur le haut de son crâne et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« _Je t'interdis de stresser pour moi. C'est moi le grand frère, flipper c'est mon rôle_. »

L'air faussement réprobateur qu'il affiche la fait rire, et la soudaine légèreté de la discussion lui fait énormément de bien. Ils en ont parfaitement conscience l'un comme l'autre. Leur conversation n'a rien de naturelle. Elle est trop entachée par l'inquiétude et les remords. Mais l'attitude taquine de son frère ramène Anna des années en arrière.

« Sauf que moi je suis bien entourée ! Toi tu n'as que des joueurs de foot avec la sensibilité d'une cuillère pour te soutenir ! »

Au moment où elle dit cette phrase, la shandahaarienne se demande si elle n'est pas allée trop loin. Après tout, son frère croit encore qu'elle a tenté de tuer ces joueurs de foot. Heureusement, cette crainte est de courte durée puisque Devon enchaine immédiatement sur le même registre :

« _Déjà, d'une cuillère ? Et ensuite, j'ai Joker !_

\- Joker ?

\- _L-y-s-a-n-d-r-e. Mon petit-ami. Même pour prendre de mes nouvelles tu n'as pas pris la peine de suivre les tabloïdes ? »_ demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme voit que la nouvelle surprend sa sœur. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a parlé de Lysandre. Son nom est venu naturellement dans la conversation parce que même si leur relation n'est qu'un alibi, il fait effectivement partie de sa vie. Cependant, il n'est pas sûr que partir sur ce terrain-là avec Anna soit une bonne idée.

« Tu as une photo ? »

La curiosité qu'il suscite le fait rire de son habituel rire silencieux. Plein de bonne volonté, il sort son holophone et affiche le visage de Lysandre avec son sourire en coin caractéristique.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main pour ce qui est de mettre la main sur des morceaux de choix.

\- Tsss, _toi par contre, t'as perdu tes bonnes manières._ »

Le reproche la fait éclater de rire. Cela dit, le copain de son frère est effectivement joli garçon. Pourtant quelque chose la chiffonne à son sujet, mais elle est incapable de poser le doigt sur ce que c'est.

« _Et toi alors ? Aucun fier pirate n'a volé ton cœur ?_ »

Il posait la question comme une boutade pour détourner la conversation, mais à sa grande surprise, sa petite sœur se met à rougir.

« _Sans rire ?_ »

Gênée, elle hoche la tête avec un sourire timide.

« _Mais donne-moi des infos !_

\- Il… Il s'appelle Artie. C'est celui qui t'a amené ici… »

* * *

Intriguée, Anna observe Artie du coin de l'œil. Le jeune pirate a insisté pour l'emmener sur un surplomb rocheux proche de la limite du corps céleste sans vouloir lui expliquer pourquoi, arguant qu'elle allait aimer le spectacle. Pour l'instant elle lui donne raison, c'est un fait : les falaises se sont rejointes loin au-dessus d'eux pour transformer le large canyon en une grotte d'or qui débouche sur la nuit étoilée, et dont les parois laissent goutter des stalactites effilés. Sur leur gauche un peu en dessous d'eux se trouve l'hôtel destiné à l'accueil des joueurs de Galactik Football en déplacement, un grand bâtiment à la façade ocre d'inspiration à mi-chemin entre le victorien et l'industriel. Au pied de la structure, une large étendue d'eau entourée d'une végétation chiche mais luxuriante reflète le relief et l'architecture du lieu. Le spectacle vaut donc effectivement le coup d'œil, mais son petit-ami ne lui donne pas l'impression d'être simplement venu admirer le paysage.

La shandahaarienne s'apprête à lui demander la raison de leur attente lorsqu'un vrombissement puissant emplit le silence que l'horaire galactique standard permet de désigner comme nocturne. Sous ses yeux ébahis, elle voit alors un énorme astéroïde à la roche vaguement bleutée se rapprocher de Shiloë par l'ouverture de la grotte et se stabiliser là où s'interrompt le sol. Puis le roc céleste se divise dans le sens de la hauteur, et ses deux moitiés s'éloignent l'une de l'autre pour révéler une infrastructure relativement plane.

Anna pousse une exclamation admirative.

« C'est le stade pirate ?

\- Oui, confirme Artie avec fierté. C'est là que se jouera le match demain. Plutôt impressionnant, non ?

\- Je te répondrais bien avec mon habituel cynisme « tout ça pour du football » – »

Artie roule des yeux, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« – mais j'avoue que je trouve ça impressionnant. »

Le métis accueille sa réponse avec un sourire ravi, et les deux jeunes gens restent un moment à contempler le stade et les allées et venues des silhouettes lointaines des pirates en charge de l'organisation de l'évènement sportif.

« Artie… Demain tu vas aller voir le match sur place alors ?

\- Hmm ? Oui, bien sûr. On a des places de choix avec Bennett.

\- Tu crois que… je pourrais venir avec vous ? »

La demande lui fait hausser les sourcils.

« Ça t'embête ? s'inquiète la jeune femme devant l'absence de réponse.

\- Non, pas du tout, je suis juste surpris. Je pensais qu'assister à un match serait plus… je sais pas, plus énervant qu'autre chose, pour toi. Tu fais toujours ton possible pour les éviter quand ils sont diffusés. Tu veux voir ton frère jouer ? »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, comme pour mettre ses pensées en ordre.

« Oui, mais pas que lui. Je veux voir les Snowkids, et aussi Kate, et même Stevens. Tu sais, je considère encore que ce sport a détruit ma famille et je pense que mon aversion ne disparaîtra jamais totalement. Mais je ne suis plus la gamine que j'étais il y a quatre ans, qui comptait le faire interdire. »

Elle note avec amusement que cette révélation fait grimacer Artie.

« La façon que vous avez tous de considérer ce sport, que ce soit toi, Stevens, mon frère… J'ai mis le temps, mais ç'a fini par me faire réfléchir. J'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais très égoïste. Je pense encore que réserver les Fluides à son usage est stupide, et qu'il a surtout été mis en place pour détourner l'attention du public, mais est-ce que les raisons ont vraiment du sens quand le Galactik Football rend tant de personnes heureuses ? Je trouverai comment continuer à me battre pour faire accepter l'utilisation des Fluides dans d'autres domaines, mais je ne tenterai plus de priver la galaxie de ce qui la fait vibrer uniquement parce que ça m'a fait souffrir à titre privé. Alors demain… j'aimerais bien voir toutes ces personnes qui comptent pour moi se donner à fond dans ce qu'elles aiment. »

Artie passe un bras autour de sa taille en souriant.

« C'est une bonne résolution, commente-t-il d'une voix d'une voix douce.

\- J'étais sûre que ça te plairait. »

Il rit doucement avant de lancer, taquin :

« Du coup, tu vas encourager qui ?

\- Euh ? Tout le monde ?

\- Nan, ça tu peux pas.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu vas encourager qui, toi ?

\- Micro-Ice.

\- Quoi ?

\- Micro-Ice. C'est mon joueur préféré je te l'ai déjà dit, j'adore son style, alors demain, n'en déplaise à Stevens, j'encourage Micro-Ice. J'encouragerais bien les Snowkids, mais comme dans le lot il y a D'Jok… »

D'abord sans voix face à la réponse inattendue, Anna finit par éclater de rire et rétorque :

« Bon, très bien, dans ce cas je ferai front avec Bennett et j'encouragerai Kate.

\- On parie sur le vainqueur ?

\- Rêve.

\- Hey ! Si tu pars perdante, tu vas porter la poisse à l'équipe que tu soutiens !

\- Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça… »

* * *

« Allez, boude pas ! On a perdu ce match, mais les Pirates ont encore plein d'occasions de se qualifier ! »

Artie est parfaitement satisfait de la rencontre en ce qui le concerne, Micro-Ice a fait des gestes de toute beauté, mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre les Pirates se sont fait écraser, et Bennett est contrarié d'avoir vu sa chère et tendre malmenée. D'autant que l'excellente humeur de son ami tend à assombrir davantage la sienne.

« T'as les nerfs parce qu'ils se sont mangé un cinq/zéro dans les dents ?

\- Arrête de dire des inepties et va plutôt avertir nos invités qu'on va bientôt décoller, tu veux ? »

Le métis éclate d'un grand rire joyeux avant de quitter le cockpit et de se laisser souplement tomber dans le vaisseau des Snowkids par la trappe prévue pour leur permettre de pénétrer dans les vaisseaux abordés.

« Salut les Snowkids ! Super match hier ! Micro-Ice, t'as fait des trucs de fou, tu m'as vendu du rêve ! »

Ravis, les joueurs l'accueillent avec effusion et acceptent ses compliments avec joie. Pour eux, la Cup a extrêmement bien commencé. D'autant qu'au-delà de leur victoire, les Pirates sont des adversaires très fair-play, et les affronter a quelque chose de stimulant dans le sens où tout se joue sur le terrain et sans coups fourrés.

« Bennett en avait marre que je fanfaronne suite à votre victoire, alors il m'a envoyé vous prévenir qu'on allait pas tarder à décoller. En un rien de temps, on vous aura ramenés hors de la zone sensible, et vous pourrez repartir sur votre glaçon pour préparer le match retour !

\- Essayez de pas vous faire attraper par la Technoïde d'ici là ! rétorque Micro-Ice.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, Mice ! Comme si mon père était assez stupide pour se laisser avoir par Maddox ! »

Artie se crispe imperceptiblement à la réplique de D'Jok. Il aimerait lui jeter au visage que les seuls moments où Sonny risque de se faire attraper, c'est quand il se met à faire n'importe quoi pour le protéger lui, mais réagir ainsi serait aussi puéril qu'inutile. À la place, il se force à conserver son sourire éclatant et partage l'hilarité des Snowkids.

« Artie, tu restes faire le début du voyage avec nous ? »

Constater que c'est le rouquin qui lui fait innocemment cette proposition lui ferait presque rouler des yeux. Cela dit, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Quand on est le meilleur menteur de la galaxie, c'est normal que les autres aient du mal à vous cerner.

« Non, désolé, répond-t-il avec chaleur. Je suis juste passé vérifier qu'on pouvait décoller, mais je reste le copilote de Bennett, je peux pas le laisser seul en haut !

\- Oh, dommage… »

Le métis offre un sourire rayonnant à Tia et note de coin de l'œil que Rocket semble vaguement contrarié par la réaction de sa compagne. Cette constatation lui donne envie de rire tandis qu'il tourne les talons. Tia n'a jamais eu de sentiments pour lui, il en a toujours eu parfaitement conscience, et aujourd'hui c'est très bien comme ça, mais le fait est qu'il a été là pour elle quand Rocket l'avait abandonnée. On dirait bien qu'elle le lui a révélé sans réaliser ce que ça pouvait avoir de blessant. Ou peut-être qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et que c'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre « ne t'avise plus jamais de m'abandonner, parce que rien ne m'oblige à t'attendre ». Mais non, Tia a trop d'empathie pour les autres pour utiliser les sentiments qu'elle aurait pu deviner comme ça. Probablement.

En riant de lui-même et des interrogations inutiles qui lui viennent à l'esprit, Artie s'apprête à bondir pour saisir les bords de la trappe lorsqu'il sent un mouvement dans son dos. Curieux de savoir ce que l'un des Snowkids peut encore lui vouloir, il se retourne et à la surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Devon.

« _Il paraît que tu sais lire sur les lèvres._

\- Tiens, Anna t'a dit ça ? »

Face à lui, le muet s'est contenté d'articuler sa phrase, dubitatif quant à l'efficacité du procédé malgré les informations que sa sœur lui a donné. Pourtant le résultat est là.

« _Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sortie Anna de prison._

\- Je transmettrai le message à Kate alors ! On venait pour elle, à la base, mais elle a insisté pour qu'on embarque sa camarade de chambre.

\- _Oui, Anna m'a raconté._ »

Le jeune pirate contemple le shandahaarien, conscient que ce dernier aimerait ajouter quelque chose. Seulement, rien ne vient, et son interlocuteur semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il s'apprête donc à tourner les talons lorsque l'autre lui attrape le bras pour le retenir.

« _Tu sors avec ma petite sœur._

\- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai…

\- _Je… Anna est forte. Plus que ce que je croyais. Mais… Prends soin d'elle pour moi, ok ?_ »

La demande le laisse sans voix. S'il avait dû parier sur la teneur du discours qu'on lui ferait subir, Artie aurait misé sur le couplet du grand frère protecteur « si tu la fais souffrir, je te le ferai payer ». C'est ce qu'il a immédiatement pensé lorsqu'il a découvert le shandahaarien derrière lui.

« Pas de mise en garde sur ce qui se passera si je lui fais du mal ? » ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

À sa grande surprise, sa question fait détourner les yeux du Snowkid.

« _Je pense que je l'ai déjà plus fait souffrir que tout ce que tu pourrais lui faire_. »

La réponse lui fait de la peine. L'homme qu'il a face à lui croit encore que sa petite sœur a posé une bombe pour se venger du Galactik Football, au risque de le tuer lui dans la manœuvre. Et pourtant, il ne peut pas se pardonner de l'avoir livrée aux autorités. D'une certaine façon, il vaudrait presque mieux pour lui qu'il n'apprenne jamais que sa sœur est innocente. Parce que ça voudrait qu'elle a perdu son Fluide uniquement parce qu'il ne lui a pas fait confiance.

« Eh ben ! À la façon dont elle parle de toi, je m'attendais à tomber sur quelqu'un de vachement plus impressionnant ! »

La pique fait relever la tête du shandahaarien, qui croise les yeux rieurs du pirate.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Anna, tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est forte. Elle sait pourquoi tu as agis comme tu l'as fait, ça fait longtemps qu'elle t'a pardonné. »

Devon lui adresse un pauvre sourire et Artie lui fait un dernier clin d'œil avant de bondir pour saisir les bords de la trappe et se hisser dans le vaisseau d'abordage avec une aisance déconcertante.

Tandis que le pirate disparaît par le plafond, le Snowkid ressasse les mots qu'il vient d'entendre. L'autre voulait le réconforter, c'est assez drôle de penser que sa phrase lui fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

« Hé, Devon ! Tu viens ? On va faire une partie de cartes, ça te tente ? »

Il dresse le pouce à l'égard de Mark et repasse dans la pièce principale de leur vaisseau. Ses coéquipiers lui sourient et l'invitent à les rejoindre, engageants. Chaleureux. Il vient s'asseoir entre Mark et Ahito, rit à une plaisanterie de Micro-Ice, fait signe à Thran qu'il compte bien remporter la partie, dresse le pouce en réponse aux encouragements de Rocket, qui préfère lire, et ramasse son jeu.

Il ne s'est encore jamais senti aussi détaché d'eux.

Ils pensent qu'Anna les a trahis. Elle croit qu'il le pense aussi.

 _« Elle sait pourquoi tu as agis comme tu l'as fait, ça fait longtemps qu'elle t'a pardonné. »_

Elle ne sait rien et ne lui pardonnera jamais. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui pardonnera.


	49. Chapter 49 : Homme-Machine

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _L'intrigue n'est jamais très loin, vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je me perds tant et plus en digressions diverses, ce qu'a traversé Anna l'a fait avancer à ce qui va se produire maintenant. Ne vous emballez pas, la digression est bien trop proche pour cela. Cependant, laissez-vous allez à espérer quelques réponses. Elles arrivent. C'est promis. Même si ce sont des réponses à des questions que vous ne posiez pas.  
_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 :**

 **Homme-Machine**

 _Les analyses ont démontré que sans l'intervention du Docteur Baldwin, le jeune Sinedd aurait apposé à la coupe un appareil censé démultiplier les capacités de cette dernière. Il en aurait résulté une inhibition complète des Fluides dans toute la galaxie. Ceci pourrait sembler une bonne chose compte tenu de la position du Cercle, cependant la réalité est plus complexe. En effet, une rupture brutale du lien avec les Fluides pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur le système nerveux des individus de plus faible potentiel. Pour cette raison, il est vital de conserver un niveau d'inhibition mesuré tel que celui appliqué à l'heure actuelle._

 _Pour plus d'informations, se reporter aux dossiers n°175_B17 : Utilité de la coupe et n°094_F05 : Guerre des Fluides._

L'inhibition ? se demande Anna.

Avec empressement, elle fait défiler les noms des fichiers, espérant que le 175_B17 fait partie de ceux que les pirates ont récupérés. Elle murmure une exclamation de triomphe lorsqu'elle constate qu'il est effectivement dans la liste et l'ouvre sans attendre.

 _La coupe remise au vainqueur de la Galactik Football Cup est un important symbole connu de tous les citoyens. À chaque compétition, elle descend dans le stade pour se charger du Fluide de l'équipe victorieuse et ainsi diffuser ses couleurs lors de son prochain voyage._

 _Du fait de sa capacité de diffusion, la coupe est une cible privilégiée des attaques, tel que cela peut régulièrement s'observer lors des Cups. La question se pose donc de savoir s'il est pertinent de laisser cet objet en circulation. En effet, si lors de son périple à travers la galaxie la coupe est invulnérable, ce n'est pas le cas lors du court laps de temps nécessaire à sa recharge, c'est-à-dire lors de son atterrissage sur le stade entre les mains des vainqueurs._

 _Compte tenu de la puissance dévastatrice des Fluides laissés libres et des conséquences de leur utilisation sans restriction, les choix du Cercle, bien que dangereux, n'ont pas à être remis en cause : la fonction remplie par la coupe est primordiale. Loin d'être un simple symbole, cette dernière est en réalité utilisée pour inhiber les Fluides des habitants de la galaxie et limiter de façon drastique l'émergence des possesseurs de ces formidables capacités. Sous un design évocateur de victoire se cache un appareil complexe voué à émettre des ondes_ _psychiques_ _qui agissent directement sur le système nerveux central. Ces ondes empêchent jusqu'à un certain point la résonnance avec la planète de l'individu et donc la synthèse interne des Fluides, et préservent la galaxie de l'émergence d'un trop grand nombre de possesseurs de ces derniers, qui peuvent néanmoins se révéler suivant les circonstances :_

· _Soit des suites d'un potentiel initial particulièrement important_

· _Soit des suites d'un conditionnement mental qui mène à l'autopersuasion de la capacité de manipulation d'un Fluide._

 _Il est à préciser que la coupe nécessite une réserve d'énergie conséquente pour permettre la diffusion continue ainsi qu'à une échelle suffisante du message inhibiteur. C'est la raison de son utilisation en tant que trophée de la Galactik Football Cup. À chaque fin de compétition, c'est un Fluide à son paroxysme après des semaines de stimulation, s'étant lui-même prouvé plus puissant que les autres, qui est injecté dans le circuit, permettant alors un fonctionnement optimal pendant une durée de quatre ans. Dépasser cette durée reviendrait à réduire les effets de la coupe de façon exponentielle jusqu'à disparition totale au bout d'une demi-année, lors de laquelle les éveils de Fluides se montreraient déjà conséquents._

 _Pour un effet idéal, il est important que la coupe soit chargée avec un unique Fluide, d'où l'importance des équipes monofluides. Un chargement multifluide de la coupe pourrait corrompre le message inhibiteur et, selon les mélanges, aller de son dysfonctionnement jusqu'à sa mutation en un agent nocif pour la santé mentale des habitants de la galaxie. Il est également à noter qu'une charge consécutive par le même Fluide tend à diminuer l'efficacité du message, dû à une accoutumance des ondes_ _psychiques_ _et du vecteur utilisé. Ce désagrément mettrait heureusement du temps à se manifester de façon gênante. Il faudrait au moins cinq victoires consécutives d'une même planète avant de constater des émergences aléatoires trop nombreuses. Cependant, dès la troisième victoire, des Fluides jusqu'alors désignés comme dormants seraient potentiellement éveillés à la suite d'entraînements drastiques._

 _Pour plus d'informations, se reporter aux dossiers n°023_B02 : Galactik Football et Fluides et n°001_A01 : Fluides de la galaxie._

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Anna pour comprendre pleinement ce qu'elle vient de lire.

La coupe.

La coupe n'a rien d'un banal trophée.

Le Galactik Football est bien plus qu'un outil de manipulation des masses.

Autour d'elle, une clameur fracassante éclate mais elle n'y prend pas garde. Elle vient de découvrir le véritable rôle du Cercle des Fluides. Qui s'avère être d'empêcher l'émergence de ces capacités parapsychiques bien plus que de les cantonner à la pratique d'un sport. Le Galactik Football n'est que la solution de secours censée rallier tous les individus qui échappent à l'impact de la coupe. Après tout, qui refuserait l'argent, la gloire, l'atteinte d'un but inaccessible pour la plupart de ses compatriotes, ou même simplement la possibilité de faire rêver la galaxie entière, pour les plus idéalistes ?

« Un écran de fumée, murmure-t-elle.

\- T'es de retour parmi nous ? »

La question la fait sursauter et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle prend conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Le stade pirate. Le dernier match de poule.

« T'es vraiment impossible, tu sais ! s'exclame Artie en riant. Je le savais, que j'aurais pas dû te laisser lire à la mi-temps. Résultat t'as rien capté de la seconde moitié du match et tu viens de rater la victoire des Pirates, pas vrai ? »

Le métis semble trouver la situation très drôle, mais son sourire se fige légèrement lorsqu'il constate l'apathie de sa petite-amie.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame Anna, enfin véritablement ramenée à l'instant présent. Oui. Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais effectivement pas dû me laisser lire à la mi-temps. Je suis tombée sur un passage plus intéressant que prévu, j'ai un peu de mal à en sortir. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et lui prend la main. À côté d'eux, Bennett siffle avec euphorie pour manifester sa joie. Les Pirates ont gagné leur match contre les Lightnings. Ce simple fait est déjà un exploit en lui-même (enfin, il le serait si les Lightnings étaient encore la même équipe que lors de la dernière Cup si Anna en croit ce qu'Artie lui a expliqué), mais cette victoire signifie en plus que l'équipe est qualifiée pour les seizièmes de finale. Pas étonnant que les vivats aient percé sa carapace de concentration.

Avec bonne volonté, elle accompagne Artie et Bennett qui souhaitent sans attendre aller féliciter les joueurs. Évidemment, elle est contente pour Kate et les autres – elle est même contente pour Stevens – mais ce développement la gêne. Elle n'a pas la moindre envie de passer des heures à déblatérer cet accès à l'étape suivante de la compétition. Ce qu'elle voudrait, c'est s'isoler pour réfléchir.

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur la chaise de bureau dans la cabine d'Artie, Anna essaie d'organiser ses pensées. Elle est persuadée qu'il y a plus à tirer des dernières informations qu'un mépris exacerbé pour le Cercle des Fluides. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt sur le point capital qu'elle croit voir lui échapper. Elle tapote nerveusement une page vierge de son carnet avec la pointe de son stylo. Il faut qu'elle soit méthodique.

Ludi Circenses s'est attaqué à sept équipes de Galactik Football :

02/02/3586 : Les Sandmen de Ménor

30/03/3586 : Les Rykers d'Unadar

14/05/3586 : Les Shandahaariens

09/07/3586 : Les Lightnings de Xzion

21/10/3586 : Les Wambas d'Ibo

14/12/3586 : Les Xénons

27/01/3587 : Les Shadows

Après l'attaque des Shadows, plus rien. Manque de moyens ? Risques trop grands ? Cibles réelles atteintes ? Pénurie de membres ? Cause extérieure ? Lassitude face à la censure de la presse ?

Pour étayer cette dernière supposition, les attentats n'ont pas du tout eu l'impact prévus. Pour chacun d'entre eux, la Technoïde a prétexté des causes accidentelles. Sauf dans le cas de Shandahaar, puisque Maddox s'en est servi pour contacter les pirates au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde (y compris de Sonny). Cependant, Shandahaar est une équipe secondaire, la nouvelle n'a pas jeté la terreur sur la galaxie.

Ensuite le nom du groupement, Ludi Circenses, veut dire Jeux du Cirque. Le terme vient d'une ancienne langue de la planète mère et désigne des manifestations censées détourner le peuple des enjeux plus exigeants. Exactement ce que représente le Galactik Football, à l'humble avis de la jeune femme.

Seulement, elle sait maintenant que le Galactik Football va plus loin que ça. Toute son organisation vise à masquer la privation de Fluides par l'action de la coupe.

Agacée, Anna griffonne une petite coupe dans un coin de sa page.

La coupe. Le symbole de la compétition, accessible une fois tous les quatre ans. Forcément accessible une fois tous les quatre ans, malgré les risques.

Si c'était ça, la clef ?

Ludi Circenses a lancé ses attaques juste après une Cup. Quel intérêt ? Si le but était de fragiliser le monde du Galactik Football et le Cercle des Fluides, pourquoi ne pas frapper juste avant, voir pendant la Cup ? Quand les yeux de la galaxie toute entière sont rivés sur les équipes et que voiler la face du citoyen lambda sur ce sujet est beaucoup plus difficile ? Tout arrêter bien avant la reprise de la compétition, c'est encourager les organisateurs à baisser leur garde. Pour une attaque dévastatrice au moment où le Genèse est le plus envahi ? Ou pour atteindre la coupe ?

Mais pourquoi viser la coupe ? Elle comprend que des mégalomanes comme ces Bleylock et Harris dont elle a lu les exploits cherchent à éradiquer complètement les Fluides quitte à risquer des pertes humaines, puisque leur but était de dominer la galaxie avec les dernières réserves de ces capacités. Alors pourquoi Ludi voudrait faire disparaître les Fluides ?

À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de détruire la coupe pour les libérer. Ou plus encore, d'utiliser la coupe pour les amplifier. Le Cercle des Fluides n'aurait jamais les capacités pour contenir tous les habitants de la galaxie. Quand bien même ils voudraient tous devenir footballeurs, ce serait complètement impossible, d'où l'obligation d'une dérive.

Fébrile, Anna déplie vivement ses jambes et se lève en repoussant la chaise, prête à aller voir Sonny sur le champ pour lui faire part de ses théories. Cependant, tandis que le siège racle le sol, elle entend un grognement étouffé s'élever sur sa droite. Surprise, elle se tourne vers la couchette affixée à la paroi et observe un renflement qui remue sous la couverture. Artie dort, ce qui laisse la shandahaarienne bouche-bée. Elle sait que ses récents voyages l'ont un peu fatigué – lui et Bennett ont en charge la sécurité de l'équipe pendant les déplacements des matchs de poule, et ce n'est pas exactement une tâche reposante pour les nerfs – mais il n'est que… 3h57 du matin ?

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme se passe une main dans les cheveux. Après le match, elle a suivi les autres un moment pour fêter un minimum leur victoire avec eux, mais elle était complètement ailleurs, alors elle s'est éclipsée relativement vite pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses réflexions. Évidemment, Artie est resté avec l'équipe. Elle ne l'a pas du tout entendu rentrer, ni se coucher, ce qu'il n'a pourtant probablement pas fait en douce. Il va encore se payer sa tête, le lendemain.

Avec un soupir vaguement amusé par sa propre extravagance, Anna se dit qu'il est probablement trop tard pour aller voir Sonny. À la place elle se change aussi silencieusement que possible, malgré le peu d'utilité de cette précaution compte tenu du boucan qu'elle a fait peu avant, puis elle éteint la lumière et se glisse doucement sous les couvertures, tout contre le dos du jeune pirate. Soulagée de sentir que sa respiration reste parfaitement régulière, la shandahaarienne ferme les yeux.

* * *

Sonny souffle longuement par le nez avant de se lever, penché en avant sur son bureau, les mains posées à plat sur la surface. Ses yeux bruns fixent un point imaginaire tandis qu'il assimile tout ce que sa dernière recrue vient de lui révéler.

« C'est une théorie pertinente, finit-il par dire, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Vous pensez ? Elle ne se base pas sur grand-chose mais en lisant ces explications sur la coupe… bafouille Anna, somme toute peu assurée quant à ses déductions de la nuit.

\- Elle ne se base pas sur grand-chose, c'est vrai, mais ce serait porter un coup décisif au Cercle des Fluides. Même en supposant qu'il puisse ensuite récupérer le contrôle de la situation, le rôle du Galactik Football serait révélé, et même si la population adule ce sport, je doute qu'elle soit ravie de le découvrir sous cet angle.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas la raison des attentats précédents...

\- Non, en effet, mais ça ne nous coûte rien de creuser dans cette voie. »

À ces mots, il se redresse et croise les mains dans son dos, le regard toujours absent, signe qu'il réfléchit à la prochaine étape de son enquête.

« Creuser on veut bien, rétorque Corso, mais tu vois comment attaquer, toi ? »

Tous les pirates présents dans la pièce se tournent vers leur chef, curieux de découvrir ce qu'il compte proposer. À leur réveil quelques heures plutôt, Anna a révélé à Artie qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé une piste. Sur son conseil, elle a prévenu Sonny par holophone pour qu'il avertisse toutes les personnes liées à l'enquête, et c'est un groupe d'une dizaine de membres qui attend actuellement de nouvelles directives. Parmi eux, Kate, Bennett et Artie sont plus ou moins superflus puisqu'occupés par la Cup, mais Anna leur est reconnaissante d'être venus. Ses suppositions sont déjà fantaisistes, si en plus elle n'avait pas pu compter sur leur soutien pour les présenter, elle aurait risqué de se dégonfler…

« Si Ludi Circenses cherche à amplifier, ou même seulement à détruire la coupe, ils ont besoin de savoir comment elle fonctionne. C'est donc par là qu'on doit creuser nous aussi. Cependant, il nous sera presqu'impossible d'infiltrer à nouveau les archives du Cercle. Anna, tu nous confirmes que ce que nous voulons savoir n'est pas dans les documents en notre possession ?

\- Ah, non. Rien sur la mécanique de fonctionnement de la Cup.

\- Dans ce cas il nous faut chercher directement chez les concepteurs de l'objet. Je dois contacter Maddox. »

L'annonce déclenche un léger frémissement dans son assemblée réduite, mais rien de comparable à la réaction des pirates concernant une collaboration, à peine quelques années plus tôt.

« Vous pouvez disposer, je vous recontacte dès que j'aurai les informations nécessaires. »

La salle se vide alors de son public pour ne laisser que Sonny Blackbones et son second. Second qui ne tarde pas à se tourner vers le chef des pirates, une lueur interrogative dans ses yeux sombres.

« Sonny, commence-t-il de sa voix bourrue, avant de s'en remettre à Maddox, tu ne penses pas… qu'on pourrait demander à Ezechiel ? »

Son capitaine tourne vers lui un visage fatigué.

« Tu sais Corso, si j'avais l'assurance que Maddox peut me donner les informations qui nous intéressent, je préfèrerais largement m'en remettre à lui plutôt qu'à Ezechiel.

\- Et en l'absence de cette assurance ? »

Sonny laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

« En l'absence de cette assurance, je serais prêt à payer le prix d'Ezechiel pour protéger mon fils. Mais il a refusé.

\- Il… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Le chef des pirates ne répond pas tout de suite, apparemment amer quant à la situation qu'il énonce.

« Ezechiel n'est pas des nôtres, tu le sais bien, reprend-il finalement. Il réside sur Shiloë par commodité, et nous le tolérons parce qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit nous qui l'ayons à l'œil plutôt que la Technoïde. Mais il n'a rien d'un pirate, et ne considère pas me devoir quoi que ce soit. Quand je suis allé le trouver pour lui demander de me mener au Ludi, il m'a dit qu'il était bien trop curieux d'observer les conséquences de leurs actions pour accéder à ma requête.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Il a refusé parce qu'il est curieux ? » s'insurge Corso.

Sonny hausse les épaules en laissant voir une extrême lassitude.

« Il revendique sa liberté. Et puis, on peut s'estimer heureux qu'il se contente d'observer. S'il décidait de défendre des convictions, personne ne pourrait aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. »

Le second se retient de dire ce qu'il pense de l'homme-machine qu'ils tolèrent dans leur foyer. À la place, il se contente de fusiller le sol de son œil visible. S'il respecte autant Sonny, c'est parce que c'est un homme droit qui fera tout ce qu'il peut pour défendre ce en quoi il croit. Or il croit en la valeur de la vie. Cependant, parfois Corso regrette que son capitaine ait plus d'états d'âme que Maddox. Ils n'ont plus qu'à espérer qu'Ezechiel se sente trop détaché des autres êtres peuplant la galaxie pour décider de se mêler de leurs affaires.

* * *

C'était il y a neuf ans. Leur surveillance de la Technoïde avait permis aux pirates d'apprendre l'existence d'un instrument capable à terme d'entrer en contact avec toutes les machines de la galaxie. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient volées, ce dispositif était censé donner à Maddox une compétence proche de l'omniscience. Plus aucun citoyen ne pourrait conserver ses secrets si le duc en décidait autrement. Pour Sonny, c'était hors de question, et pas uniquement parce que lui et ses hommes seraient alors exposés sans aucun espoir de maintenir leur clandestinité.

L'expédition s'était montée vite. Une expédition en groupe restreint, comme toujours pour les missions d'infiltration, à laquelle Sonny avait encore une fois décidé de participer malgré les réticences de son second. Artie aussi avait insisté pour en faire partie. Corso se rappelle que son capitaine avait envisagé de refuser. Il n'était chez les pirates que depuis deux ans et venait à peine d'avoir seize ans. Seulement, le gamin avait déjà fait ses preuves sur le terrain, lui interdire de venir semblait simplement abusif. Bennett était en revanche déjà occupé par le passage prochain d'un vaisseau Technoïde dans une zone d'abordage aisé. C'était quelques mois avant qu'il ne propose à Artie de devenir son second, quelques mois avant la première Cup des Snowkids. À Sonny, Corso et Artie venaient donc s'ajouter Frost, toujours fidèle au poste, puis Lain et Siri, deux femmes de caractère recrutées à la même période que Sonny et lui, et enfin Hawkins, arrivé après le changement de pouvoir et déjà intégré à l'équipe de Stevens. Un bon groupe, d'après Corso. Des membres avec la tête sur les épaules, pas du genre à foncer dans le tas.

Ils s'étaient rendus tous les six aux coordonnées craquées par leurs hackeurs. Ceux-ci avaient découvert la mention de la planète Sulkik, et plus précisément d'une zone isolée de tout au cœur de la forêt pourpre. Le groupe d'intervention avait donc posé pied sur le sol recouvert de mousse écarlate, masqué sous les immenses feuilles carmins, dont la taille dépassait celle de deux hommes adultes mis bout à bout, qui poussaient sur des troncs gris perle à peine plus épais qu'un bras d'enfant. Ils leur avaient fallu deux jours pour rejoindre la localisation exacte qu'on leur avait communiquée, deux jours dans la moiteur insupportable et l'odeur légèrement écœurante de végétation putréfiée. Deux jours au bout desquels un laboratoire confidentiel de la Technoïde s'était dressé devant eux.

Ils avaient failli se faire repérer, à ce moment-là. L'enceinte du site n'était pas physiquement délimitée, c'est ce qui avait failli les perdre. Des pylônes étaient simplement habilement dissimulés au milieu des arbres, et entouraient le site d'un barrage d'ondes incapacitantes qui mettaient à terre tout intrus jusqu'à une vérification du danger par les gardes présents sur place. C'était Siri qui avait détectée le piège juste avant qu'ils pénètrent dans le périmètre. À ce stade, ils avaient presque abandonné la mission. Heureusement, Hawkins avait réussi à perturber le champ d'un pylône, avec le soutien d'Artie qui ne s'était pas encore révélé un bricoleur de génie à l'époque, et leur équipe avait pu s'introduire dans la zone de danger.

Une fois dans la place, Hawkins avait pu envoyer ses robots espions. De la taille d'un poing et d'une forme vaguement proche de celle d'un scarabée, ces petits bijoux de technologie faisaient des miracles avec les tâches simples. En l'occurrence, aller grignoter les fils de quelques caméras un peu trop gênantes. De là, le reste n'était plus qu'une affaire de prudence élémentaire et de rapidité de réaction. Pour la prudence, Corso et Sonny savaient juguler l'enthousiasme de leurs Hommes, et pour la rapidité de réaction, le second avait toujours été impressionné par la maîtrise du combat dont Lain faisait preuve. Avant de rejoindre les pirates, cette femme était tueuse à gage. Une simple erreur l'avait exposée et il lui était devenu impossible de vivre au grand jour, mais ses capacités restaient exceptionnelles et elle pouvait mettre trois soldats à terre avant même qu'ils ne réalisent que sa présence en face d'eux était anormale. Associée à la force de combat des six autres, avancer dans le laboratoire en mettant hors circuit les gardes sans leur laisser le temps de sonner l'alerte avait été éreintant mais réalisable.

Ils avaient fini par atteindre la pièce au cœur de l'installation. Une salle centrale avec une issue unique, facile à protéger, et facile à couper de l'extérieur. Si ç'avait été une mission classique, Corso aurait posé son veto. Seulement, la réussite de cette mission était vitale pour la survie des pirates.

Tout portait à croire que l'objet de leur convoitise était derrière la porte qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Leur intrusion n'avait pas encore été détectée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à entrer, détruire le nouveau jouet de Maddox, et fuir. Cependant, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Pourtant le dispositif d'Hawkins avait déjà eu raison de tous les obstacles du complexe, mais cette fois-ci la sécurité lui donnait du fil à retordre et le calcul leur demandait de rester exposés dans ce couloir. Finalement, le contretemps avait eu raison de leur discrétion : des droïdes avaient fini par approcher. Sonny, Corso et Siri étaient parvenus à maintenir les gardes métalliques à distance pendant un temps, mais la situation aurait rapidement tourné au bain de sang si l'appareil d'Hawkins ne s'était pas décidé à débloquer la porte. Les six pirates s'étaient engouffrés dans la pièce sans même jeter un regard à l'intérieur, avant d'en verrouiller l'entrée au nez de leurs poursuivants. Essoufflés, fébriles, et surtout conscients que leurs chances de s'en sortir venaient de diminuer drastiquement, ils s'étaient retournés pour observer leur lieu de captivité provisoire.

C'est là qu'ils virent Ezechiel pour la première fois.

Ses cheveux et ses ongles étaient soigneusement coupés mais c'est la seule différence notable avec son apparence actuelle. L'homme-machine a conservé son corps malade à la maigreur effrayante et son visage inexpressif aux yeux morts, ainsi que les points de branchement qui le relie toujours aux mêmes câbles assurant sa survie et le maintien de ses capacités.

Le mouvement de recul face à la découverte fut unanime chez les intrus. La créature grotesque qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était terrifiante mais surtout inattendue et incompréhensible. Corso avait été le premier à reprendre pied :

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ »

Son exclamation avait paru tirer ses camarades de leur stupeur, mais ils avaient manqué y retomber aussi sec lorsque la réponse s'était fait entendre. C'avait été un chuintement léger, doux, et terriblement perturbant, dont ils avaient eu du mal à localiser la provenance.

« _Sonny Blackbones et ses pirates, je présume ? L'être pitoyable que vous avez sous les yeux se nomme Ezechiel. S'il est besoin de le préciser, je suis ce que le duc Maddox compte utiliser pour vous traquer._ »

La scène était tellement surréaliste qu'il leur avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que c'était bien l'homme en face d'eux qui parlait, et encore plus de temps pour réaliser ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

« _Vous me voyez navré d'avoir à vous brusquer, mais les droïdes et leurs compagnons de chair auront tôt fait de détruire la porte._ »

En effet, les bruits de tirs résonnaient sans discontinuer contre le panneau métallique.

« _Si vous me le permettez, laissez-moi vous dire que deux choix s'offrent à vous : vous pouvez mettre fin à ma misérable existence dans l'instant. Maddox ne m'aurait plus à sa disposition, vos hommes seraient donc en – relative – sécurité. Néanmoins, ce serait signer votre arrêt de mort. Ou alors, vous pouvez me débarrasser des perfusions qui diffusent des psychotropes dans mon organisme et tenir jusqu'à ce que je récupère mes pleines capacités. Je peux alors vous garantir de sortir de ces lieux en vie._ »

En vie mais sans aucune assurance que Shiloë soit protégée. Tous avaient pleinement conscience de ce point. Sonny encore plus que les autres. Tout comme il n'avait pas besoin de la phrase que l'homme-machine avait ensuite laissé tomber comme un couperet.

« _Le choix vous appartient._ »


	50. Chapter 50 : Dieu Mécanique

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _La relation entre Sonny et Maddox est vraiment plaisante à écrire. Enfin, pour être honnête, la plupart des relations que j'ai mises en place sont vraiment plaisante à écrire. Mais Sonny et Maddox... Ils ont des avis opposés sur tellement de points, les forcer à collaborer est franchement amusant. En espérant que vous partagiez cet avis._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 :**

 **Dieu Mécanique**

 _Le choix vous appartient._

Comme si son choix faisait le moindre doute. Le chef des pirates s'était tourné vers ceux qui l'avaient suivi dans cette mission. Il y avait Hawkins, qui masquait plutôt bien son angoisse mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de rater la prochaine Cup, et surtout pas parce qu'il serait mort. Il y avait Siri et Lain, qui avaient choisi de le suivre lui plutôt que de soutenir Blade, parce qu'elles croyaient en ses méthodes. Il y avait Artie, qui avait enfin perdu son regard de bête traquée et à qui il avait fait jurer de ne jamais tuer à nouveau. Il y avait Corso, son ami, son soutien, son garde-fou.

« _Enlevez-lui les perfusions._ »

Tandis que ses hommes s'activaient autour du corps décharné, Sonny avait rivé ses yeux dans les globes laiteux.

« _Peut-on savoir ce que vous ferez une fois que vous nous aurez tous sortis du pétrin ?_ avait-il demandé d'un ton qui exigeait une réponse.

\- _Je n'ai que trop conscience des réticences qui sont les vôtres. Lorsque nous aurons fui, si vous me laissez libre rien n'assure que le duc ne remettra pas la main sur moi. Je pourrais vous assurer qu'une fois débarrassé de ses drogues, la Technoïde ne pourra plus jamais me soumettre à son influence, et vous constaterez bien assez tôt la véracité de mes dires. Néanmoins, je suis prêt à vous suivre et à rester sous votre garde tant que vous garderez en tête que je suis et resterai mon seul maître._ »

Sonny n'avait pas aimé le ton de l'homme-machine. Ce ton douceâtre, enjôleur, ambigu. Ça s'était vu sur son visage. Cependant, ce que l'autre lui demandait avait effectivement l'air d'un compromis qui satisferait leur deux partis. Aussi Sonny avait-il acquiescé.

Les aiguilles retirées de ses poignets répandaient lentement des flaques de liquides translucides sur le sol blanc. Les tirs avaient cessés pour être remplacés par des chocs sourds. Les gardes, constatant le blocage de la porte, avaient apparemment commencé à tenter de l'enfoncer, ce qui leur laissait un répit conséquent.

« _Et on peut savoir combien de temps on doit tenir avant que vous sortiez un tour de magie ?_ avait demandé Corso de son ton renfrogné.

\- _Rassurez-vous, ce ne sera guère long. C'est l'affaire de onze minutes et vingt-trois secondes pour que je puisse de nouveau agir._ »

La précision du délai avait fait hausser le sourcil au second et l'avait dissuadé d'objecter qu'ils ne disposaient peut-être pas d'autant de temps. Au lieu de ça, il s'était placé face à la porte, arme au poing, aux côtés d'Artie et Siri, alors que Lain se postait à la droite de l'entrée, prête à se lancer au corps à corps par surprise. Sous tension, ils avaient attendus sans savoir que faire à part remettre leur vie entre les mains de l'être incongru qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Puis l'être en question s'était manifesté.

« _Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer._ »

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, la porte s'était ouverte, envoyant les deux gardes chargés de l'enfoncer s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Les pirates auraient pu voir là un avantage, malheureusement un flot de droïdes avait ensuite envahi la pièce. Furieux, Corso avait immédiatement ouvert le feu, imité par les autres, mais ils avaient vite constaté que les robots ne répliquaient pas. Plus encore : plusieurs d'entre eux avaient mis en joue les gardes de chair. Les canons intégrés aux appendices qui leur tenaient lieu de bras avaient rougeoyé.

« _NON !_ »

Le hurlement furieux de Sonny avait résonné violemment dans la pièce, stoppant toute action. Jusqu'à que le rire chantant d'Ezechiel lui fasse suite.

« _Eh bien. Le dirigeant des pirates fait honneur à sa réputation._

\- _Écoutez-moi bien,_ avait sèchement répondu Sonny, fermement campé face aux yeux laiteux, _si vos capacités peuvent nous permettre de tous sortir d'ici vivants, je serai plus que ravi de m'appuyer dessus. Mais quand je dis tous, je veux dire TOUS._

\- _En ce cas._ »

Immédiatement après, les droïdes avaient assommé leurs homologues humains, certes violemment mais toujours moins que s'ils avaient utilisé leurs canons.

« _Nous pouvons nous mettre en chemin,_ avait alors simplement déclaré la voix désincarnée. _Du moins, nous le pourrons dès que l'un d'entre vous ce sera chargé de mon enveloppe charnelle._ »

À ces mots, les pirates s'étaient jeté des regards en coin emplis d'inquiétude. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se désigner pour toucher ce corps absurde. Ses membres anguleux, sa peau pâle comme la mort, son immobilité surnaturelle, ses yeux… tout en lui leur provoquait une espèce de dégoût effrayé qu'ils avaient du mal à maîtriser. Jusqu'au moment où Corso avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de l'homme-machine.

« _Bon, il faut vous trainer avec tous vos engins ?_

\- _Je peux survivre en autonomie le temps de rejoindre votre vaisseau. Ensuite, je me brancherai sur votre générateur._

\- _Je vois… Bougez-vous, vous autres, aidez-moi à le charger sur mon dos._

\- _Inutile de prendre cette peine._ »

Avec un cliquètement, les câbles implantés dans la chair d'Ezechiel s'étaient détachés des machines présentes dans la pièce avant de s'approcher du second. Avec une fascination horrifiée, Corso avait observé ces appendices s'enrouler lentement autour de ses bras et de son torse pour tracter laborieusement leur possesseur et l'arrimer sur son dos. Réprimant sa nausée au contact du front de l'autre sur sa nuque et à l'idée de ses yeux de cadavre rivés sur son dos avec leur fixité dérangeante, il avait fait signe à Sonny qu'il était prêt et leur petit groupe s'était mis en marche.

Ils avaient marché dans les couloirs, passant devant des droïdes immobiles et des gardes inconscients, comme si le temps s'était suspendu pour leur passage. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes les unes après les autres pour les amener sur le toit, sur lequel la voix désincarnée issue cette fois-ci d'un robot leur avait assuré pouvoir amener leur vaisseau. Une fois au sommet de l'édifice, ils avaient effectivement pu observer au loin l'envol d'une nuée d'oiseaux blancs qui avait ondoyé un moment dans le ciel cobalt de Sulkik, rapidement suivi par leur moyen de transport qui s'était arraché à la forêt dans une gerbe de feuilles rouges avant de se diriger vers leur position.

Presque stupéfaits de constater que la mission se terminerait apparemment sans dommage, les pirates étaient montés à bord et avaient installé Ezechiel dans la cabine de pilotage, où il avait déployé ses câbles pour les connecter au tableau de bord et puiser l'énergie du vaisseau.

Ils quittaient à peine l'influence gravitationnelle de la planète lorsque la voix de l'homme-machine s'était élevée.

« _La Technoïde tente de lancer une communication avec ce vaisseau. Souhaitez-vous que je la contre ?_

\- _Est-ce qu'elle peut leur permettre de nous tracer ?_ avait demandé Sonny.

\- _Pas si je m'y oppose._

\- _Autorisez la communication, alors._ »

Il avait été le premier surpris en voyant le visage de Maddox en personne s'afficher sur l'holoécran.

« _Blackbones. Toujours présent pour m'empêcher de protéger la galaxie_ , avait-il déclaré avec une fureur froide.

\- _Votre définition de la protection me laissera toujours perplexe, duc_ , avait rétorqué Sonny.

\- _Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?_ avait sifflé le dirigeant de la Technoïde.

\- _Je suis assez convaincu d'être en train de protéger la galaxie de votre ingérence._ »

Maddox avait tapé du poing sur son bureau, où qu'il se trouve.

« _Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi Blackbones ! Celui que vous aidez à fuir est dangereux ! Vous avez vu les capacités d'Ezechiel, si elles ne sont pas bridées elles le rendent aussi puissant qu'un dieu !_

\- _Une bonne raison de l'avoir dans mon camp, alors._ »

Sonny avait clairement pu voir le tic nerveux qui avait agité l'œil droit du directeur.

« _Vous ne voulez pas que je l'utilise ? Très bien. Mais pour l'amour de dieu Blackbones, ne laissez pas cette chose en liberté. Tuez-le. Immédiatement._ »

La sommation avait semblé claquer dans le cockpit, laissant les pirates abasourdis. Jusqu'à ce que Sonny se fut décidé à répondre :

« _C'est impossible Maddox. Car voyez-vous, moi, contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas un meurtrier._ »

Puis alors que le duc ouvrait la bouche, probablement pour hurler, il avait coupé la communication.

* * *

Sonny inspire profondément debout face à l'holoécran, dans l'attente de voir le visage grave de Maddox s'afficher. Depuis le début de l'enquête sur Ludi Circenses, la ligne protégée qu'ils ont mise en place entre eux leur a servi plusieurs fois. Peut-être pas autant que ce qu'on aurait pu croire, cependant. Ils ont si peu d'informations à se transmettre. Encore aujourd'hui, ce que le chef des pirates veut partager n'est qu'une supposition. Seulement c'est la seule piste qu'ils ont.

Quelques temps après sa demande de communication, le duc daigne enfin apparaître, l'air sombre mais prêt à entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

« Sonny. Vous avez débusqué de nouveaux membres du Ludi ? Donnez-moi une bonne nouvelle, dites-moi qu'ils n'avaient plus d'Oblitérateur.

\- Malheureusement non, Maddox. À vrai dire, je vous contacte plus pour une demande d'information. C'est bien la Technoïde qui a conçu et réalisé le trophée de la Galactik Football Cup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet. Notre société est a priori la seule à détenir ce genre de compétences. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Disons que l'une de mes recrues a émis l'idée que la coupe pourrait être un lien avec les terroristes.

\- Vous pensez que mes hommes qui ont participé à ce projet sont membres du groupement ? s'étonne franchement Maddox. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire ça ?

\- Ne remettez pas votre politique de recrutement en question tout de suite, la théorie est un peu différente. À vrai dire, cette recrue a découvert que le rôle premier de la coupe était d'inhiber les Fluides. Partant de là, nous supposons que si Ludi, qui cherche à affaiblir le Cercle, a stoppé ses actions coups de poing, c'est possiblement pour éviter de perturber la Cup et ainsi avoir accès à la coupe pour l'empêcher de remplir son rôle. »

Sonny termine son discours pour observer attentivement le chef de la Technoïde. Le visage de Maddox semble s'être figé à la mention des capacités de la coupe. Cependant, ses traits se durcissent devant le regard inquisiteur du pirate.

« C'est un test, Blackbones ? demande-t-il durement. Vous vouliez savoir si j'étais au courant ? La réponse est non. Mais si vous voulez connaître le fond de ma pensée, laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : les choix du Cercle sont peut-être éthiquement discutables, ça ne m'empêche pas de les approuver. Vous savez comme moi les conséquences d'une utilisation sans contrôle. »

Sonny fronce les sourcils. Il est vital que le duc et lui collaborent pour le moment, mais c'est bien la seule raison qui le retient de lui jeter son point de vue à la figure. À savoir que si la Technoïde fait si peu de cas de la liberté individuelle, c'est qu'elle a définitivement tout d'une dictature. Seulement, la raison de son appel n'est pas de se lancer dans un débat.

« Laissons de côté nos désaccords. Le point important est que nous n'avons rien à perdre à vérifier notre théorie. Alors pouvez-vous oui ou non me transmettre les plans de la coupe ?

\- Non. »

Le chef des pirates est déstabilisé autant qu'énervé par cette réponse. Il lui semble que Maddox ne saisit pas bien qui est l'ennemi dans toute cette histoire.

« Lorsque la Technoïde coopère avec le Cercle des Fluides, ceux-ci conservent tous les plans et autres documents. Je n'ai rien à vous transmettre Sonny. J'en suis le premier désolé. Si vous avez raison et que Ludi Circenses attend le bon moment pour frapper, je veux les arrêter tout autant que vous, ne doutez pas de ça. »

Pour un peu, le pirate se sentirait coupable de l'opinion peu flatteuse qu'il entretient sur le duc.

« En revanche, je peux vous mettre en contact avec le scientifique qui a mené le projet. D'ailleurs, c'est une de vos vieilles connaissances.

\- Une vieille connaissance ? » relève-t-il en haussant un sourcil, intrigué.

* * *

« Tu veux vraiment emporter tout ça ? »

Honnêtement surprise par la question, Mei regarde ses quatre valises puis se tourne à nouveau vers Ahito.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu trouves que ça fait trop ? »

Tandis que Sinedd laisse échapper un petit rire narquois en soulevant l'un des sacs de la brune en plus du sien, le gardien la regarde avec dépit avant de répondre :

« Non. Non Mei. On part pour une quinzaine de jours, quatre valises c'est le strict minimum. »

La jeune femme éclate de rire devant sa désapprobation et ébouriffe amicalement sa chevelure noire, comme toujours maintenue par ses lunettes de protection décoratives.

« Ravie de voir que tu me comprends. Tu prends mon dernier sac ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle soulève deux des trois bagages restant puis s'engouffre dans la navette. L'air malheureux, Ahito cherche le soutien de son jumeau mais son dépit ne fait que s'accentuer lorsqu'il constate son amusement.

« Vraiment p'tit frère, tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? À ce que Mei réalise qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'autant de bagages et décide de laisser le surplus ici ? »

Ahito lui renvoie une tête désespérée mais se résigne à attraper le sac qui attend devant la navette.

« Mais puisqu'elle s'habille quasiment toujours pareille, grommèle-t-il pour le plus grand plaisir de Thran.

\- Que veux-tu, rétorque ce dernier avec un grand sourire, Mei est une femme pleine de mystères. »

Après avoir calé leurs bagages à l'emplacement prévu pour, les deux garçons rejoignent les autres qui se sont déjà installés sur les banquettes. Le gardien se laisse tomber comme un sac à côté de Gauvin tandis que son frère s'assied de façon plus conventionnelle. Affalé, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés, il pousse un soupir d'aise sous le regard interdit de l'adolescent.

« C'est encore une méthode obscure pour me faire comprendre que je ne devrais pas angoisser ? demande-t-il avec circonspection.

\- Probable, » répond Thran en haussant une épaule.

Le blond passe maladroitement la main dans ses boucles dorées, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. S'il avait gardé sa taille d'enfant lors du match contre les Tigres Rouges, les six mois écoulés depuis l'ont vu subir une sacrée poussée de croissance au point de presque rattraper le mètre quatre-vingt-dix de Devon. L'entraînement quotidien lui a de plus permis de gagner une musculature sèche, mais son côté timide et son visage qui conserve pour le moment les rondeurs de l'enfance donnent encore envie de le qualifier de fluet.

« Allez Gauvin, reprend le défenseur avec gentillesse. On sait tous que le stress t'aide à te dépasser, mais attends au moins qu'on soit sur le Genèse pour te mettre la pression.

\- Ça ne délayera pas tant que ça… »

Thran lui pose la main sur l'épaule, compatissant.

« Ce sera toujours ça de pris.

\- Franchement Gogo, ajoute Ahito, les yeux toujours fermés, t'as pas à t'en faire. C'est pas pour rien que tu fais partie de l'équipe triple championne de la galaxie !

\- Va dire ça aux Xénons… »

Le souvenir fait grimacer les jumeaux. Le match amical contre l'ancienne équipe de Luur s'était effectivement plutôt mal passé, et si les attaquants avaient limité la casse, la performance de Gauvin pouvait malheureusement être qualifiée de catastrophe.

« Te flagelle pas comme ça, intervient Sinedd depuis la banquette d'en face. Les mauvais matchs ça arrive à tout le monde. Et puis les Xénons sont des buteurs hors pairs. Quand j'étais chez les Shadows, ils nous ont écrasés en demi-finale de la Cup.

\- Ouais, enfin si vous avez perdu cette fois-là, c'est surtout que ton organisme associait le Smog à du poison après en avoir été débarrassé… »

Surpris, Sinedd hausse les sourcils.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ah… C'est… Enfin, on en avait parlé… Avec Anna… »

La conversation a beau remonter à plusieurs années, elle avait marqué le plus jeune des Snowkids. Il s'était levé un peu trop tôt un matin – le stress l'avait réveillé un peu trop tôt un matin – et il était tombé sur Anna qui se repassait ce match sur l'écran de la salle commune. Pris de court et effroyablement gêné – fichue timidité – il avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête, à savoir qu'il n'avait pas compris le soudain manque d'engagement de Sinedd. Pleine d'empathie, Anna avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer sa gaucherie et lui avait expliqué les séquelles de la perte temporaire du Smog.

Il n'avait pas connu la jeune femme longtemps. À peine un mois. C'était suffisant pour qu'il ne comprenne pas son geste. Pas plus que les jumeaux, maintenant désespérément silencieux. Bien joué Gauvin, se félicite-t-il amèrement.

Heureusement, Thran note la culpabilité du jeune goal et se fait un devoir de ne pas le laisser dans cet état :

« Une bonne chose que t'aies pas à t'en faire pour les Xénons, alors. Vu qu'ils n'ont pas passé les éliminatoires.

\- Dis pas ça, répond-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Le premier match est contre les Rykers. J'admire tellement Kernor. Je suis sûr que je vais perdre tous mes moyens. »

Son air piteux déclenche l'hilarité de ses trois interlocuteurs. Ça et le fait de l'imaginer face à son héroïne, lui si timide et elle décidément peu… civile.

* * *

Adossé contre une falaise juste à l'extérieur du vaisseau médical qui sert d'hôpital aux pirates, Artie jette une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à sa montre. Les aiguilles n'ont pas beaucoup bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les a regardées. Il soupire et lève de nouveau les yeux sur l'immense structure face à lui. Seulement à moitié enfoncé dans la roche dorée, l'hôpital lui fait l'effet d'une énorme baleine à la bouche béante qui aurait mal calculée son coup et se serait coincée dans un tunnel sous-marin. Peinte en bleu cobalt mat, l'excroissance métallique est censée rester masquée de l'espace par le retour des falaises au-dessus d'elle. Pourtant, elle lui paraît tellement gigantesque que le jeune pirate se demande toujours si ce n'est pas leur seul bâtiment de santé qui les fera repérer, à terme.

Alors qu'il poursuit son observation d'un œil morne et détaché, la silhouette qu'il espère apercevoir depuis un moment sort enfin de la caricature de cétacé, ses longs cheveux bruns tourbillonnant autour de son visage à cause du vent tiède de Shiloë. Il la voit réajuster une sacoche probablement pleine de livres mais surtout de ses éternels carnets et tenter de retenir sa chevelure pour regarder autour d'elle. Constatant que son œil unique n'est apparemment pas suffisant pour qu'elle le repère sans aide, il lève le bras et l'appelle. L'expression de la shandahaarienne s'éclaire lorsqu'elle le voit enfin et elle s'élance vers lui.

« Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? Je suis désolée, je n'arrivais plus à échapper à Fenwick ! »

Tandis qu'elle s'excuse de la sorte, elle trouve le moyen de se coincer le pied dans un relief du sol rocheux et trébuche lamentablement en plein sur Artie avec un cri étranglé.

« Tu sais, on sort déjà ensemble, commente ce dernier, taquin. C'est pas la peine de chercher des prétextes pour te jeter dans mes bras.

\- T'es bête ! s'exclame Anna en riant tandis que le jeune homme la remet droite sur ses pieds. Non, sérieusement, je suis désolée d'être en retard. Vous partez dans combien de temps ?

\- Un peu moins de deux heures. »

La réponse arrache un soupire à la jeune femme qui fait rire le métis.

« Je sais que tu as du mal à te passer de moi, mais je me permets de te rappeler que je suis déjà parti en mission !

\- Oui, sauf que là tu ne pars pas en mission, tu pars pour la Cup…

\- Déjà aigrie ? Où sont passées tes bonnes résolutions ! »

Anna ne peut retenir un éclat de rire devant la tête faussement scandalisée que lui sert Artie.

« Que veux-tu, à peine je me dis que le Galactik Football n'est peut-être pas le cancer que je croyais, voilà qu'il t'emporte loin de moi pour deux semaines ! Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est l'univers qui y met de la mauvaise volonté.

\- Bah, si ça peut te rassurer, aucune chance que les pirates atteignent la finale. Alors deux semaines…

\- Quel optimisme.

\- Ah mais je suis très optimiste ! Pour mon équipe préférée.

\- Les Snowkids ?

\- Exactement ! »

La réflexion laisse Anna pensive. Les Snowkids ont gagné les trois dernières Cup. Si elle fait confiance aux statistiques, c'est une performance presqu'impossible à réaliser. À croire que le Souffle a pour capacité secrète de booster la chance de ses possesseurs. Peuvent-ils vraiment remporter la compétition une quatrième fois ? Possible. Consécutive ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? reprend Artie en la voyant soudainement concentrée. Tu as des doutes sur la compétence de D'Jok pour courir avec les chevilles gonflées ? Si c'est ça, t'inquiète pas, ça fait neuf ans qu'il y arrive. »

La shandahaarienne s'apprête à rétorquer qu'elle espère bien voir Sinedd remplacer le rouquin dans son rôle d'attaquant star lorsque son holophone se met à sonner. Agacée de voir ses derniers moments avant le départ d'Artie interrompus, elle s'apprête à éteindre l'appareil mais note au dernier moment son auteur.

« C'est Sonny, déclare-t-elle, interdite.

\- Tu devrais répondre alors. C'est pas son genre, de contacter les gens pour rien. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête et accepte la communication.

« Ah, Anna, je craignais de ne pas réussir à te joindre. Je voulais t'avertir de l'évolution de l'enquête. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrent un peu plus. Sa théorie a-t-elle donné quelque chose ?

« J'ai parlé à Maddox, la conceptualisation de la coupe était évidemment un projet top secret dont le Cercle a effacé toute trace, mais le duc nous organise une entrevue avec le scientifique qui s'en est chargé. Comme tu es celle qui a attiré notre attention sur la coupe, et que tu as étudié son fonctionnement, tu es évidemment conviée à faire partie de la mission. »

Prise de court par la proposition, Anna se contente de bafouiller :

« Mais je… Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Je connais tes réticences, reprend Sonny avec sollicitude. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable inutile de te forcer. Cependant, il s'agit d'une collaboration officieuse avec la Technoïde. Sur place, nous serons en quelque sorte des invités, il n'y a aucun risque. »

Perdue, la jeune femme lève les yeux sur Artie, qui hausse les épaules. Si elle est honnête avec elle-même, elle aimerait rencontrer ce scientifique. Mais partir en mission avec les pirates… Cela dit, Sonny assure qu'il n'y aura aucun risque. Il doit savoir de quoi il parle, non ? Et puis, il ne lui proposerait pas de venir s'il pouvait vraiment y avoir du danger…

« Je… Oui, d'accord, je vais venir.

\- Très bien. Rends-toi au Black Manta à 18h, horloge galactique standard alors. »

Le chef des pirates coupe alors la communication tandis qu'Anna se mord la lèvre, pas sûre d'avoir fait le meilleur choix.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, déclare Artie, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû ? s'inquiète-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! se défend-il, apparemment gêné. C'est juste que… »

Il soupire et se passe une main sur le crâne.

« C'est trop tard pour que je dise à Bennett que je ne l'accompagne pas. Et j'aurais vraiment voulu être avec toi pour ta première mission. C'est tout. »

L'aveu touche la jeune femme. Elle noue ses doigts à ceux du métis et sourit en réponse à son regard d'excuse.


	51. Chapter 51 : Rencontres Fortuites

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Une Cup ne serait pas une Cup sans des nouveaux challengers, n'est-ce pas ? Vous les aviez déjà rencontrés, le temps des présentations est venu. Quant à savoir la raison de leur présence, qui sait ? Peut-être que ce n'est encore qu'une fausse piste..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 :**

 **Rencontres Fortuites**

À peine arrivés sur le Genèse, les Snowkids décident de profiter de leur présence sur le lieu central de la galaxie. Mis à part Micro-Ice qui s'est éclipsé pour aller voir Zoelin et Devon qui a bien essayé d'attirer les autres au Genesis Café mais a fini par y aller tout seul, ils se sont rendus dans un bar chic du centre, contents de rester au calme avant leur premier match au grand stade. Gauvin, en particulier, a bien besoin de penser à autre chose qu'au football, le hasard ayant voulu que ce premier match les oppose aux Rykers.

Dans une grande pièce éclairée par des lumières douces, les Snowkids discutent assis sur de confortables banquettes de cuir beige, autour de deux tables rondes attenantes. L'ambiance les change des boites de nuit bruyantes et animées dans lesquelles ils vont le plus souvent trainer, mais Rocket a décrété qu'une atmosphère trop fatigante était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin une veille de match. Mei a beau lui avoir rappelé leur veille de finale contre les Xenons, il n'en a pas démordu. Cela dit, son choix fait finalement l'unanimité parmi ses joueurs. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas danser, la distinction de l'endroit semble leur convenir. Seul Mark ne semble pas profiter de la soirée autant que d'habitude, mais puisqu'il a quand même meilleure mine que leur jeune goal, ses coéquipiers n'y attachent pas trop d'importance.

Ils viennent à peine de recevoir leurs boissons lorsqu'un groupe de sept personnes entrent dans le bar. Absorbés par leur conversation, les Snowkids ne leur prêtent pas attention. Cependant, les nouveaux venus n'ont pas manqué de remarquer les triples champions assis dans un coin de la pièce et trois d'entre eux s'approchent déjà, légèrement hésitants. Ils semblent se demander s'il est vraiment acceptable de les aborder comme ça alors qu'ils veulent clairement passer une soirée tranquille. Heureusement Tia règle leur problème lorsqu'elle se tourne vers eux, d'abord pour les encourager à venir, puis ensuite pour les dévisager avec surprise.

« Ah mais ! Vous êtes les Cheitans, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclame-t-elle, faisant ainsi se tourner ses camarades.

\- Vous… vous nous connaissez ? s'étonne un jeune homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux bouclés d'un beau roux cuivré, dont le menton est un peu trop large pour que ses traits soient qualifiés d'harmonieux.

\- Bien sûr qu'on vous connaît, Sol, » répond Mei, non sans une légère touche de malice.

Les Cheitans s'échangent des regards surpris, gênés, mais surtout flattés. Tant et si bien que Mei décide de poursuivre.

« Vous pensez que j'ai eu de la chance ? Mais pas du tout, et je peux vous le prouver ! Asseyez-vous et profitez du spectacle… »

Tandis qu'ils se tirent gauchement des chaises pour s'installer avec les Snowkids, sur leur confirmation chaleureuse de l'invitation, la brune se tourne face aux nouveaux de la compétition et les dévisage un par un, pour s'arrêter en premier sur une jeune femme plutôt petite aux cheveux noirs courts et ébouriffés et aux grands yeux verts.

« Nawata, numéro 6, milieu de terrain. »

Elle dévisage ensuite une autre femme, à la carrure musclée, aux petits yeux bleus gris déterminés légèrement enfoncés dans son visage, et aux cheveux châtains retenus par une courte queue de cheval.

« Mayune, numéro 5, gardienne. »

Elle passe à un grand homme aux membres maigres et au visage anguleux, dont les épais cheveux couleur paille tombent avec lourdeur au-dessus de ses yeux marrons allongés et de son nez d'oiseau un peu grand.

« Erwann, numéro 1, défenseur. Et… »

Apparemment moins sûre d'elle pour la suite, la diva reste un instant pensive devant les deux prochaines joueuses : deux jeunes femmes longilignes à la peau d'ébène, aux longs cheveux brun sombre aussi lisses et brillants que de la soie, au front large et aux pommettes marquées sous leurs yeux noirs.

« Et le duo d'attaquantes, Pallas et Dorcas, respectivement numéro 2 et 3, mais je ne sais pas du tout qui est qui. Vous avez vraiment deux ans d'écart ? »

Les concernées éclatent de rire de concert et confirme leur écart d'âge visiblement indiscernable.

« Je suis Dorcas, l'aînée, et capitaine des Cheitans, puisque cette information n'est pas ressortie dans votre démonstration de divination sacrément impressionnant, ajoute celle de droite avec chaleur.

\- Oulah, tutoyez-nous ! s'exclame Thran en réponse. On est de la même génération, déjà, et ensuite on a peut-être plus d'années au compteur mais vous aussi vous êtes des pros ! Vous avez fait des débuts prometteurs ! Et pour ce qui est de la divination, je ne me prononcerai pas sur les pouvoir cachés de Mei, mais on a tous suivi votre équipe avec intérêt.

\- Thran ! Laisse-moi finir mon numéro, avant de le flinguer ! Je n'ai pas encore présenté Ludwig, numéro 5 et milieu de terrain ! »

Un peu en retrait, le plus jeune membre des outsiders leur adresse un signe de tête taciturne, le crâne enfoncée sous une large capuche.

« Franchement Lud, tu pourrais te découvrir la tête ! » déplore Nawata.

Elle avance la main vers lui, et bien qu'il tente de se dérober avec agacement, elle lui arrache sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi deux cornes imposantes. Les appendices d'un acajou un peu terne percent au milieu de ses cheveux châtains, au-dessus de ses tempes, et s'enroulent en une suite de nodosités rêches, arrivant presque jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne avant de se courber pour repartir vers l'avant.

« C'est bon, lâche-moi !

\- Oh, Lud, ils ont regardé nos matchs tu sais, » répond la milieu de terrain en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais son homologue se contente de la fusiller du regard, furieux, avant de tourner les talons.

« Non mais vraiment, quelle tête de mule, s'exclame la brunette.

\- Si tu arrêtais de le chercher, aussi… » soupire Pallas.

La première semble vouloir se défendre, mais elle croise le regard de sa capitaine et renonce à faire valoir son point de vue, soudainement gênée.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais m'excuser… »

Sur ces mots, Nawata s'élance à la poursuite de son camarade, qui est déjà sorti du bar sans un regard en arrière.

« Mon dieu, désolée pour ça, s'excuse Dorcas d'un air contrit. Ludwig est désespérément susceptible et Nawata ne rate jamais une occasion de l'énerver…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème sur le terrain, ça ? s'étonne Rocket, conscient des fiascos qu'a subis son équipe lorsqu'elle renfermait des conflits en cours.

\- Étonnamment non. Il faut dire que Nawa se met toujours en quatre pour se faire pardonner. Si elle pouvait arrêter de se mettre Ludwig à dos ce serait mieux, mais apparemment elle en est incapable, alors… »

La capitaine hausse les épaules, résignée, tandis que ses coéquipiers lui tapotent le dos, plus amusés que compatissants cela dit.

« Mais lui, il complexe à ce point ? » demande Ahito, surpris.

Pour les sélections, le garçon avait gardé son sweat à capuche, mais les Snowkids ont suivi avec assiduité les conseils de leur capitaine, comme le prouve leur connaissance des membres des Cheitans, et ils ont vite découverts les appendices atypiques que Ludwig cherchait à camoufler lors de sa première représentation publique.

« Ben faut dire que ça fait un bail que cette mutation a été abandonnée dans la grande course à l'évolution, explique Sol. Les Dhorlans ont tous des cornes, mais celles aussi développées sont hyper rares, ça attire l'œil.

\- Attends, vous aussi vous avez des cornes ? s'étonne Mark.

\- Ouais, bien sûr ! Tiens, regarde. »

Sous le regard curieux des Snowkids, le défenseur écarte un pan de chevelure rousse et dévoile un appendice en pointe à peine aussi gros que la première phalange du pouce.

« La plupart des gens en ont des comme ça sur Dhorla. Quant à savoir pourquoi les ethnies de classe A ont muté de cette façon pour s'adapter à la planète, ça j'en sais rien. Mais vu qu'apparemment c'était une impasse… Et les akilliens ? Rien du tout ?

\- Bah, comme tous les mondes, on a aussi nos impasses, déclare tranquillement Sinedd avec un sourire en coin qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Mei. Les roux, par exemple.

\- Hey ! »

Sol s'est exclamé de concert avec D'Jok à cette phrase. Heureusement, et encore une fois comme D'Jok, c'est une exclamation amusée qu'il a poussée.

* * *

Lorsque Devon entre dans le bar où travaille Lysandre, il croise le regard agressif et effrayé du patron. La réaction le met en rage, et l'homme semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'il s'enfuit rapidement vers l'arrière-boutique, sous l'œil goguenard de son employé.

« _Tu ne devrais pas rester travailler ici_ , attaque immédiatement Devon en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant son contact.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien trop terrifié pour qu'il essaye encore de me faire la peau. »

Le shandahaarien grimace, agacé, mais ne relève pas. Lysandre à raison, l'autre ne tentera plus rien contre lui. Ce n'est pas pour ça que rester travailler au Genesis Café est une bonne idée.

« Alors dis-moi, lance le barman avec son sourire moqueur, je te manquais trop ? À peine arrivé sur le Genèse, tu fonces me voir ?

\- _Pour ta gouverne, on est sur le stade depuis plusieurs heures._

\- Ouh, tu me fais des infidélités ?

\- _Avec un holotraineur ça compte ?_ »

Tandis que son petit-ami fictif éclate de rire, Devon regarde avec méfiance la serveuse venir chercher des commandes. Si le patron a sûrement agi seul, il ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pris la peine d'appeler une ambulance. Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas dans les parages quand il partagera les dernières informations qu'on lui a transmises.

« _Plus sérieusement_ , signe-t-il lorsqu'elle s'éloigne enfin, _j'ai reçu un message de la steampunk_.

\- Tiens donc, s'amuse Lysandre, la chaudasse nous propose enfin un plan à trois ? »

Le shandahaarien parvient de justesse à masquer son irritation. Parfois il ne comprend pas comment Lysandre parvient à ce point à tout prendre à la légère.

« _Un plan à quatre plutôt_ , se résigne-t-il à répondre. _Demain c'est notre match contre les dames de fer. Mais après-demain c'est celui des boites de conserves et des petits nouveaux. D'après la « chaudasse », peu importe à quel point il est occupé, le duc ne rate jamais un match de ses droïdes. Et la plupart des employés les suivent aussi histoire de savoir si c'est la bonne période pour demander une augmentation. Du coup, elle remplace quelqu'un à la surveillance des dormeuses. Elle m'a dit que si le magnetboarder en avait toujours besoin, elle pourrait nous faire entrer en douce._

\- Ok, je vais demander un congé. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il sera accepté. »

En disant ça d'un ton détaché, Lysandre s'étire nonchalamment, et il faut plusieurs secondes à Devon pour réaliser qu'il a fermé les yeux et ne le voit pas signer. En levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, il lui claque des doigts sous le nez, le faisant sursauter.

« Arrête de faire ça, râle-t-il.

\- _Alors arrête de fermer les yeux quand on parle._ »

Son reproche lui attire un regard blasé. Autant parler à un mur, il mettrait plus de bonne volonté. Alors il enchaîne immédiatement, tant que l'autre daigne garder les yeux ouverts.

« _Joker, ça ira toi ?_ »

Le barman lève un sourcil, amusé autant que surpris par la question.

« Misère, serait-il vraiment inquiet pour moi ? se moque-t-il. Ne me sous-estime pas, crétin de pécore, j'ai bien plus de maîtrise que ce que tu pourras jamais rêver obtenir. »

Devon ne relève pas la provocation. Lysandre peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, ce qui se passera dans deux jours sera bien plus une épreuve pour lui que ce qu'il laisse entendre.

* * *

Lorsque les Snowkids rentrent à l'hôtel, après une soirée relativement courte mais agréable, Tia profite d'un moment où personne ne la regarde pour se masser lentement les tempes. Elle n'en a pas parlé pour n'inquiéter personne, mais un mal de tête tenace la tient depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle espérait que la douleur s'atténuerait vite, mais elle est obligée de constater que ça n'a pas été le cas. Au contraire, à sa migraine s'est ajoutée une forte sensation de chaleur ainsi que des crampes dans les muscles. Pourtant, Dame Simbaï lui a fait un checkup juste après leur entraînement de l'après-midi et tout allait parfaitement bien, elle ne peut pas être tombée malade entre-temps. C'est impossible, et surtout c'est hors de question. Elle est la capitaine des Snowkids, elle doit les guider dans cette Cup ! De plus, Rocket n'a plus l'endurance nécessaire pour jouer un match entier, et ils n'ont pas d'autres milieux de terrain…

« Tia, ça va ? »

La voix inquiète de Thran lui parvient comme depuis une autre pièce. Elle baisse les mains, peut-être un peu trop vite pour avoir l'air naturel, et lui répond en souriant qu'elle est juste un peu fatiguée. Puis elle fait quelques pas en direction de l'ascenseur, soulagée de pouvoir aller s'allonger. Seulement, le monde se met à tourner autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un choc violent sur le côté gauche de son corps. Elle entend vaguement qu'on crie son nom avant de réaliser qu'elle est tombée au sol. Elle essaie de se redresser, se soulève très légèrement, mais la douleur lui vrille le crâne et tout devient noir.

* * *

Les Snowkids se redressent presque brusquement quand Rocket entre dans leur salle de réunion le lendemain du malaise de Tia. Il ne leur reste que quelques heures avant les seizièmes de finale et ce que leur coach a à leur dire pourrait chambouler complètement leur avenir proche.

« Alors ? » demande presque timidement D'Jok.

Rocket soupire lourdement et avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche ses joueurs savent déjà ce qu'il va dire.

« Tia n'est pas en état de jouer. Dame Simbaï lui interdit même de se relever pour l'instant. »

Au-delà du fait d'être privés d'une joueuse aussi importante, l'angoisse s'empare des membres de l'équipe.

« Elle va si mal que ça ? dit Mei en chuchotant presque.

\- D'après Dame Simbaï c'est un genre de grippe, la rassure Rocket. Elle m'a dit qu'on avait pas à s'inquiéter. »

Il voit plusieurs visages se détendre et se félicite de ne pas avoir donné le fond de sa pensée. Parce que quoi qu'en dise la guérisseuse, ce qui arrive à Tia n'est ni normal ni anodin. Sa femme allait parfaitement bien l'après-midi de la veille, elle s'est effondrée d'un coup. Pour que la maladie se déclenche aussi violemment, elle est forcément grave. Ou provoquée.

« Et du coup… Ça va aller pour le match ? lance Ahito, le tirant brutalement de ses sombres réflexions.

\- Il faudra bien. »

Le métis promène son regard sur ses joueurs. Pour ce début de Cup il avait prévu d'aligner l'équipe d'origine, excepté pour Mark qui devait le remplacer. Malheureusement, ils ne sont plus que deux milieux de terrain, et Rocket doute de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout de la seconde mi-temps. Artegor leur a appris il y a longtemps qu'un pro était censé pouvoir jouer à tous les postes. Sur la théorie, il est d'accord. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas du tout entrainé les Snowkids dans cette optique. Sinedd est un pur attaquant, et pas vraiment le meilleur des passeurs. Gauvin est définitivement un goal, inutile de penser lui affecter un autre poste sans préparation solide (en plus, lui demander ça risquerait de le faire tomber dans les pommes). Reste Devon. Pas vraiment taillé pour jouer à la place de Tia non plus. Cependant, il est souvent en binôme avec Mark pendant leurs entraînements, il a donc forcément appris quelques trucs de lui.

« Je vais jouer. Si je constate que je ne tiendrai pas la cadence, Devon me remplacera. »

Il se retient de grimacer en voyant le muet écarquiller les yeux et enchaîne :

« Je sais que la situation paraît mal barrée. Mais honnêtement, on a déjà vu pire que ça. Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par les changements de dernière minute, on peut battre les Rykers. Allez vous préparer. »

Conciliants, les Snowkids se lèvent et se mettent en marche vers leur chambres respectives.

« D'Jok ? le rappelle Rocket alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir.

\- Oui ? »

Le jeune coach lui tend un brassard rouge bien connu.

« Tiens. En attendant que Tia revienne. »

Le rouquin le regarde, comme pour lui demander s'il est sûr de son choix. Cependant, devant le regard décidé qu'il croise, il s'abstient et saisit l'objet.

* * *

Les Snowkids terminent de s'échauffer dans leur vestiaire lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette facile à reconnaître.

« Alors les minables ? Prêts à vous faire laminer ?

\- Kernor ! s'exclame Micro-Ice en réponse à la provocation impromptue. Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite d'avant-match ? »

Tandis qu'un grognement sourd s'échappe de la gorge de la joueuse, elle s'approche avec lenteur du petit attaquant. Auquel un tel qualificatif n'a jamais aussi bien convenu. Du haut de son mètre soixante, c'est tout juste s'il dépasse le nombril de la Ryker. Pourtant il ne se laisse pas démonter par les cent-cinquante kilogrammes de muscles qui le surplombent et retourne un sourire rayonnant à la cyborg. Celle-ci le fusille de ses yeux intégralement rouges, son visage couleur terre figé.

« Tu devrais te méfier, nabot. Sur ma planète, les insectes on les écrase. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle brandit le bras devant elle et serre le poing, si fort que les akilliens entendent sa chair crisser. Cependant, Micro-Ice garde son sourire et enchaîne :

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! »

Kernor a un mouvement de tête qui semble s'apparenter au fait de lever les yeux au ciel, geste impossible pour elle vu que les unadiens ne possèdent pas de pupilles.

« Il paraît qu'un de vos joueurs souhaitent me rencontrer, » déclare-t-elle presqu'à contrecœur.

Gauvin sent son cœur rater un battement. Depuis qu'il est dans l'équipe, les Snowkids n'ont jamais fait de match amical contre les Rykers. Il y a bien eu l'espèce de match All Star en soutien aux Xzioniens, mais avec la bombe et l'évacuation, il n'a finalement pas pu approcher Kernor. Qu'elle ait pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'aux vestiaires de son équipe après avoir entendu parler de son admiration le propulse sur un nuage. Malheureusement le stress d'avoir à lui parler l'en fait tomber immédiatement. Pétrifié d'angoisse, il envisage même de ne pas se manifester sans réaliser que celle qu'il admire perdrait assez désagréablement la face. Ce cas de figure est cependant évité par une Mei ravie :

« Tu veux parler de Gauvin ? Vous ne vous êtes encore jamais rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Désigné par la brune, le jeune goal essaie de sourire mais puisque les muscles de son visage semblent en avoir décidé autrement il se contente d'un salut un peu étranglé. Pendant un instant horriblement gênant pour toutes les personnes présentes dans le vestiaire, rien ne se passe. Puis Ahito lui donne une bourrade de l'épaule et le blond trébuche plus qu'il ne marche en direction de l'unadienne.

« J'ai… Je… Je vous admire depuis tout petit, madame Kernor, » balbutie le garçon en levant maladroitement la main.

Son interlocutrice hausse une arcade sourcilière dépourvue de pilosité en entendant le madame qui précède son nom mais daigne tout de même répondre au geste et referme le poing autour du membre tendu.

« Ravie de l'entendre, marmonne-t-elle d'un ton qui laisserait penser le contraire. Bon, on se retrouve pour votre raclée. »

Alors qu'elle tourne les talons pour partir, Gauvin lui lance sans réfléchir :

« J'espère que vous allez gagner ! »

L'unadienne tressaille mais ne se retourne pas. Constatant l'énormité de ce qu'il vient de dire, le jeune goal s'écrase la paume sur la figure tandis que ses camarades tâchent de retenir leur fou rire.

« Tu l'as payée, ou quoi ? demande discrètement Thran à Rocket.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonne le coach.

\- Ben… Voir Kernor se déplacer pour rencontrer un fan, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours quand même… »

Rocket prend le temps de méditer la remarque avant de répondre :

« Tu sais, quand j'ai dit à Kernor que notre plus jeune recrue l'admirait corps et âme, elle m'a donné l'impression d'être troublée. Avec son côté brute elle a plutôt mauvaise réputation. Elle n'a rien d'un modèle, alors qu'une tête blonde comme Gauvin l'adore… Je pense qu'elle voulait voir si je ne me fichais pas de sa figure.

\- Eh ben ! Je pense qu'elle n'a pas été déçue !

\- Ça c'est sûr. Tu as vu sa tête ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est repartie encore plus gênée que Gauvin. »

Les deux hommes lèvent les yeux sur le concerné. Et étouffent leurs rires de concert devant son regard éperdu.


	52. Chapter 52 : Électricité Statique

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Je sais, nous sommes vendredi. Je ne m'excuserai pas, c'est la faute de ffnet, qui ne reconnaît pas le codage de puce de LibreOffice et me fait des misères quand je n'ai pas accès à Word. Mais tout va bien, le chapitre est là, et vu la fin, vous allez être content d'avoir un jour de moins à attendre avant de pouvoir lire le prochain._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 :**

 **Électricité Statique**

Les plateformes descendent en tournoyant sur le terrain et les Snowkids retrouvent le sentiment grisant qui les a assaillis lors de leur première fois. Le stade gargantuesque, la foule ridiculement dense, les hurlements de liesse. Au fur et à mesure du pivotement de leur palier, les joueurs font face aux différents gradins et dressent les bras à l'intention de leurs fans. Ces derniers donnent toujours plus de voix au point de ne laisser entendre qu'un rugissement indistinct qui prend aux tripes et provoque une curieuse sensation de pesanteur.

Lorsqu'ils lèvent les yeux, les membres de l'équipe sont éblouis par les nombreux néons à la lumière blanche presque violente, ainsi que par les panneaux publicitaires colorés qui parsèment tous les emplacements où ils ne risquent pas de gêner la vue des supporters. Juste au-dessus de leur têtes, l'imposante structure de soutien des immenses écrans de retransmission et des écrans de scores les surplombe, vaguement menaçante. Mais les Snowkids préfèrent se concentrer sur le plaisir de voir leur symbole s'y afficher en grand aux côtés de celui des Rykers plutôt que de repenser à la fois où le souffle d'une explosion de Fluides l'a décrochée et où D'Jok a failli mourir…

Les plateformes atteignent finalement le terrain et les joueurs débarquent un à un. Leurs pas résonnent très légèrement sur le sol vert translucide, qui laisse apercevoir en transparence le flot de spectateurs ayant hérité des places – moins chères – situées sous le terrain. La visibilité moindre n'entame apparemment en rien leur enthousiasme.

Gorgés d'excitation et d'adrénaline, les Snowkids viennent s'aligner face aux Rykers. Certaines équipes ont une espèce de rituel d'intimidation. Les cyborgs qu'ils affrontent ce jour en font partie, et ne tardent pas à entamer leur danse d'introduction. Leurs mouvements se succèdent, secs, maîtrisés, imposants, et le choc en cadence de leurs corps lourds sur le sol remonte en vibrations jusque dans la poitrine de leurs adversaires. Les joueuses unadiennes concluent leur show en serrant le poing de façon semblable à ce que Kernor a fait à l'intention de Micro-Ice dans leur vestiaire un peu plus tôt, avant de frapper leurs avant-bras l'un contre l'autre, dégageant une onde jaune vif de leur Fluide, le Cri de Métal. Relativement habitués au spectacle les akilliens ne bronchent pas, mais il faut quelques secondes pour que les arcs électriques dorés cessent de parcourir leur corps.

Dans la cabine de l'entraineur, Gauvin piaffe d'admiration et fait rire Devon en annonçant qu'il aurait bien voulu être sur le terrain juste pour voir ça en direct, mais se tordre une cheville en rejoignant ses cages histoire de ne pas avoir à jouer le match.

Sur un dernier regard agressif de Kernor, les deux équipes vont enfin se placer pour attendre le coup d'envoi, D'Jok paré pour l'engagement face à une attaquante d'une fois et demi sa taille.

Lorsque le capitaine voit le ballon s'élever dans les airs, il décide d'appliquer une technique qui a déjà souvent fait ses preuves contre les Rykers : il s'élance droit vers son adversaire, bondit pour prendre appui sur la cuisse de fer de l'attaquante et expédie le ballon vers Micro-Ice d'une frappe de la tête puissante. Le petit brun récupère immédiatement le ballon et se faufile entre deux unadiennes comme une souris passerait entre deux saint-bernards. Déjà bien placé, il sollicite le Souffle et tire sur la droite du but de Kernor. L'action est belle, malheureusement Shekmut intercepte la balle et la dégage loin en avant. L'une des attaquantes l'amortit d'un contrôle poitrine et s'élance vers Ahito. Cependant, elle se heurte au mur qu'est Thran, qui copie tous ses gestes en miroir et ne lui laisse pas la moindre ouverture. Elle finit par réussir à se dégager légèrement sur la gauche du numéro 2, mais au moment où elle arme son tir, faisant appel à son Fluide, le défenseur passe comme une flèche devant elle et le pied de la colosse ne frappe que le vide. Thran passe ensuite à Mark, qui transmet immédiatement à Rocket. Le coach remonte alors le terrain balle au pied, dépassant des Rykers surprises de le voir aussi vif. Conscientes du danger, les deux défenseures s'élancent alors vers lui, bien décidée à lui faire payer son audace. Cependant, juste avant qu'elles arrivent à sa hauteur, Rocket dégage sur la gauche, en plein sur D'Jok, qui tire sans attendre une frappe chargée de Souffle sur le but aux protections affaiblies. Malheureusement, si ses joueuses se sont concentrées sur le métis, Kernor avait noté l'avancée du rouquin. Sur ses gardes, elle n'a aucun mal à bondir et à saisir le ballon au vol.

La gardienne se relève, pleine de morgue, et serre le ballon entre ses paumes en fixant D'Jok d'un regard sauvage. Le rouquin avale péniblement sa salive, conscient qu'elle est en train de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas de scrupule à faire pareil avec sa tête, et pas tout à fait sûr de la part de spectacle qu'elle met dans cette menace muette. Mais il ne s'interroge pas longtemps puisque Kernor lance un ballon parcouru de foudre avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Presqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, ce sont alors trois joueuses Rykers qui courent vers les buts des Snowkids. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvent face à Thran, ce dernier déploie son mur de Souffle pour leur faire barrage. Hargneuse, la tête de flèche pousse le Cri de Métal. L'onde d'or vient heurter avec violence le bouclier couleur ciel. Le front de Thran se couvre de sueur tandis qu'il mobilise toute sa concentration pour maintenir son Fluide. Malheureusement, il finit par lâcher et le mur vole en éclats qui s'évanouissent en fumée. Cependant, si le défenseur ne peut rien faire contre les deux joueuses qui le dépassent, celle qui l'a affronté, Fluide contre Fluide, est tombée à genoux face à lui.

Devant la menace, Ahito sort de ses cages et se jette sur le ballon. Il réalise néanmoins avec horreur qu'agir ainsi n'était définitivement pas la bonne tactique : alors qu'il allait refermer les mains sur l'objet, il est repoussé par le Cri et l'une des attaquantes frappe, le but complètement dégagé offert face à elle. Le ballon file droit vers le filet sous le regard affolé de Thran. Affolement qui se transforme en soulagement lorsque Mei apparaît à la dernière seconde devant les cages et dévie la balle sur la gauche. Avant que les Rykers ne puissent réagir, c'est Mark qui récupère l'objet de toutes les convoitises avant de repartir à l'assaut des buts de Kernor.

Le ballon continue de circuler sans relâche, les deux équipes faisant preuve d'un jeu assez agressif. Pourtant, que ce soit grâce aux sauvetages de la défense ou des arrêts spectaculaires des gardiens, lorsque la première mi-temps se termine le score est toujours nul.

* * *

Sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades, Rocket se laisse tomber comme un sac sur le banc une fois dans les vestiaires. Il accepte avec reconnaissance la bouteille que lui tend D'Jok et la vide d'une traite tandis que les autres s'épongent le visage et se désaltèrent avec plus de mesure.

« Vous vous en doutez déjà, finit-il par dire après sa dernière gorgée, je vais pas pouvoir jouer la seconde mi-temps. Désolé, j'espérais qu'on aurait au moins un but d'avance histoire de pouvoir vous laisser jouer défensif, mais puisqu'on est encore sur un score nul il va falloir prendre des risques. Devon, comme prévu tu prends ma place. D'jok, Micro-Ice ? Vous en êtes où ?

\- Toujours gonflé à bloc !

\- Pareil.

\- Ok, alors vous restez sur le terrain. Ahito ?

\- Même pas envie de dormir.

\- Bien. On a fait une bonne première mi-temps. C'était du beau jeu, alors vous continuez comme ça pour la seconde. J'ai confiance en vous, vous pouvez marquer ce but. On n'est pas les triples champions de la galaxie pour rien. Go Snow Go ! »

L'équipe reprend le slogan en cœur, un peu sous pression mais relativement confiante pour la suite. Seul Devon avale péniblement sa salive. Ludi Circenses est probablement derrière la maladie de Tia, la coïncidence est trop grosse. L'organisme a donc obtenu ce qu'il voulait : il joue. Cependant, quitte à incapaciter un Snowkid, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont choisi la blonde. Il est défenseur, pas milieu de terrain. Non seulement son manque d'expérience est un handicap pour son équipe, mais en plus le capitaine est hors course. Quoi qu'en disent les autres, il juge définitivement Tia meilleure que D'Jok pour mobiliser les troupes. Elle était à ce point plus facile à atteindre que Thran ou Mei ?

Sur les talons des autres, il se dirige avec un peu moins d'entrain qu'eux vers la plateforme de débarquement. Avant qu'il ne monte dessus, il entend cependant un dernier appel de Sinedd :

« Hey Dev ! Ça va aller tu vas voir. »

Il répond au pouce tendu du ténébreux et grimpe aux côtés de Mark, qui lui pose la main sur l'épaule et la serre brièvement pour l'encourager. Tandis que l'équipe s'élève, il note la grimace de compassion que lui adresse Gauvin et se surprend à sourire. Sauf que son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il émerge dans le stade même. Les lumières, le bruit, la marée humaine grouillante qui l'entoure de tous côtés. Il pivote plusieurs fois sur lui-même, dépassé par le spectacle. Il croyait savoir à quoi s'attendre pour avoir assisté aux évènements depuis la cabine de l'entraineur, mais ce qu'il s'imaginait n'est rien face à la réalité. Ce qu'il voit autour de lui est juste… aberrant. À tel point qu'il ne réalise pas tout de suite que D'Jok lui parle.

« Allez vieux. Te laisse pas dépasser, oublie les gradins, concentre-toi sur le terrain, et joue comme d'habitude. »

Devon ne peut s'empêcher de penser, un peu mesquin, que d'habitude il joue en défense, mais il hoche la tête en direction de son capitaine actuel et part se placer, les jambes légèrement flageolantes. Être aussi avancé sur le terrain lui paraît étrange. Néanmoins, il est hors de question de perdre. Le shandahaarien se frappe les joues pour se remettre les idées en place puis fléchit les genoux dans l'attente de l'engagement.

Micro-Ice adresse un grand sourire à l'attaquante Ryker contre laquelle il engage. Vu sa taille, il a peu de chance de sortir vainqueur de l'échange, alors il table plutôt sur un vol du ballon une fois qu'elle l'aura récupéré. Elle doit s'en douter, étant donné la façon dont elle grogne en le fusillant du regard. Quoique. Il s'agit des Rykers après tout.

Dans un chuintement musical, le ballon monte en chandelle. Comme prévu, l'unadienne bondit pour en prendre possession et veut passer immédiatement. Cependant, le petit brun applique ce qu'il avait en tête et intercepte la balle pour foncer immédiatement en attaque. Prise de court, les attaquantes partent à sa poursuite, furieuses, mais Micro-Ice se lance dans un une-deux rondement mené avec son frère de cœur et remonte rapidement le terrain. Pour feinter la dernière défenseure, D'Jok fait une dernière passe à son ami, qui est ravi de saisir cette occasion de tirer. Cependant Kernor ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle active son Cri de Métal, avec une telle hargne que lorsque l'onde électrique percute le garçon il est envoyé voler plusieurs mètres en arrière.

« _Micro-Ice, ça va ?_ »

Se relevant avec peine, la peau parcourue de picotements, le numéro 3 finit par lever le pouce pour signaler à son coach qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer sa vision périphérique. De toute façon, un match contre les Rykers où on ne ressent pas le besoin d'aller recompter ses dents n'est pas un vrai match contre les Rykers. Il se force tout de même à se remettre dans le jeu lorsqu'il constate que pendant son temps de récupération les unadiennes sont repassées sur la moitié de terrain Snowkids et essaient de percer leurs défenses à grand renfort de Fluide.

Ahito voit avec angoisse Mei se faire lober et son frère finir par terre suite à un Cri de Métal en pleine poire. Heureusement, cette dernière utilisation de son Fluide rend l'attaquante qui arrive sur lui incapable de réitérer l'exploit. Au lieu de ça, elle arme son tir en reculant sa jambe droite ridiculement longue – et musclée – et lui envoie une espèce de météore en chute libre droit dessus. L'image est effrayante, mais pas plus que beaucoup des tirs qu'il a eu à affronter dans son métier. Le gardien sollicite le Souffle et plonge d'une détente améliorée pour saisir la balle. Ses mains gantées se referment dessus et il bande les muscles de ses bras gorgés de Fluide pour ne pas se laisser entrainer par l'énergie cinétique du tir. Finalement, c'est sous les hurlements du public, d'allégresse autant que de déception, qu'il retombe lestement au sol, le ballon fermement serré dans ses bras. Soulagé, le jeune homme se relève et dégage sur Mark, qui allonge immédiatement le jeu sur D'Jok. Ce n'est pas encore cette fois que les Rykers marqueront.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Rocket surveille avec inquiétude le temps de jeu avancer. Il fait son possible pour se rassurer en se répétant que pour une fois les unadiennes ne les mènent pas au score, mais une sourde paranoïa lui murmure que ça va peut-être justement leur porter malheur. Les remarques de Dame Simbaï sur l'état de fatigue de ses joueurs ne l'aident d'ailleurs pas à calmer son anxiété montante, bien qu'il ait deux remplaçants sous le coude. Aussi, c'est avec un peu trop de véhémence qu'il s'adresse à Devon lorsqu'il constate une ouverture :

« Devon ! Les Rykers sont décentrées, remonte par l'aile droite, D'Jok va centrer en hauteur pour toi ! »

Malgré son oreille qui siffle un peu, le shandahaarien ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois et s'élance sur le terrain. Une fois dégagé devant les buts de Kernor, il se propulse dans les airs grâce au Souffle et recule le torse, bien décidé à marquer d'un coup de tête. Ce faisant, il ne note pas le bond de Kernor qui a compris la manœuvre et compte bien l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins.

D'Jok lui a fait une passe parfaite. Il n'a plus qu'à pousser le ballon dans les cages. Le temps de jeu restant est suffisamment court pour qu'ils aient de bonne chance de tenir la défense jusqu'à la fin. Les Snowkids vont gagner. Il tiendra ses engagements.

Une violente douleur explose dans sa poitrine. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Devon se sent rejeté en arrière, les volutes bleues qui l'entouraient dissipées par des arcs d'or. Privé de repères, le shandahaarien ne réalise pas que la gravité a repris ses droits sur son corps jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte violemment le sol. Comme électrocuté, il reste étendu au sol, le souffle coupé.

Pendant un court instant il n'entend plus rien, puis tous les sons semblent se presser dans ses oreilles. Ses coéquipiers qui crient son nom, Rocket qui le supplie de répondre, le coup de sifflet des robots arbitres qui accorde un penalty à son équipe, le cri de contrariété de Kernor. Il lui semble même entendre un vague écho de la voix de Callie Misty qui hurle à la faute, mais il est presque sûr qu'il l'a imaginé.

Il faut encore plusieurs secondes à Devon pour réaliser que les Snowkids attendent avec angoisse qu'il réagisse. Il se redresse alors lentement, en grimaçant de douleur, mais accepte les mains tendues pour l'aider à se relever et fait signe à la navette médicale qu'elle peut repartir. Les autres lui demandent s'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait, a fortiori lorsqu'il manque de s'étaler par terre et se rattrape in extremis à Mark, mais il confirme d'un hochement de tête que ça va aller, et suppose que Dame Simbaï l'a confirmé à Rocket puisque son coach n'insiste pas.

Après s'être assuré que son tout nouveau milieu de terrain va à peu près bien, D'Jok récupère le ballon que Mei lui tend et va se positionner, à droite du mur des Rykers. Les rencontres avec cette équipe ont toujours été musclées. Peut-être même plus qu'avec les Shadows, n'en déplaise à Sinedd. C'est à se demander comment il n'y a pas déjà eu des morts, à voir la violence dont les unadiennes font preuve parfois. Aujourd'hui en est un bel exemple. Devon a vraiment eu de la chance de retomber correctement. Ce match aurait pu très mal finir.

En pensant à tout ça, le rouquin dépose précautionneusement le ballon au sol et redresse la tête pour croiser le regard le regard de Kernor. _Tu peux toujours essayer, celui-là tu ne l'arrêteras pas._ Il recule de quelques pas, dégage doucement le Souffle, trottine vers le ballon, et frappe. Ce dernier part à droite. Trop à droite. La gardienne étire les lèvres en un sourire moqueur. Qui se fige lorsqu'elle réalise que l'expression de D'Jok est un miroir de la sienne. Elle se souvient trop tard que le rouquin est le pro des tirs à effet, et se jette sur le côté pour stopper la frappe courbée. Son temps de réaction lui est fatal. Le ballon est au fond du filet.

Le capitaine provisoire revient vers son équipe, déjà en train de hurler de joie, et se tourne vers Devon :

« Celui-là il était pour toi, vieux. Sans ta vitesse d'adaptation on serait mort. Beau match. »

Le shandahaarien aimerait bien lui répondre qu'il n'a fait qu'un demi-match, mais faute de moyen de communication il se contente de le remercier d'un signe de tête.

Les Snowkids comme les Rykers prennent la peine de se replacer pour l'engagement suivant, bien que le temps de jeu restant rende impossible tout renversement de situation. Et effectivement, les Rykers ont à peine eu le temps de s'élancer à l'assaut des buts d'Ahito que le coup de sifflet final retentit alors que le ballon s'évapore.

* * *

« Alors Dame Simbaï ? »

De retour à l'hôtel, Rocket vient s'enquérir de l'avis médical sur Devon. La guérisseuse est encore en train de le manipuler pour s'assurer que le contrecoup du match sera acceptable et le shandahaarien ne crache pas sur les soins.

« Ça va aller, répond-elle de sa voix douce. Plus de peur que de mal. Le choc n'a pas fait du bien mais il n'y a rien de cassé et Devon va pouvoir continuer à jouer. »

Le métis soupire de soulagement. Avec Tia toujours alitée, perdre un second joueur aurait été très mauvais. À fortiori celui qu'il venait de juger le plus à même de la remplacer.

« Tant mieux. Beau boulot Devon. Si Kernor avait joué fairplay tu aurais certainement marqué le but de la victoire. »

Le blessé du jour réprime un rire en entendant ça. C'est peut-être vrai, mais Rocket lui donne surtout l'impression de vouloir le flatter pour l'empêcher de présenter sa démission de l'équipe.

« Tâche de te remettre d'aplomb d'ici demain. On va avoir besoin de t'entrainer au maximum en tant que milieu de terrain. »

Il répond d'un pouce dressé et note avec amusement le soulagement sur le visage de son coach. Heureusement que Rocket l'a envoyé lui et pas Gauvin. Kernor l'aurait cassé en deux. D'ailleurs il se demande si le blond l'admire toujours autant après ce match. Sans doute que oui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle manque d'estropier un adversaire. Mais quand même, cette adoration est étonnante.

Tandis que Dame Simbaï lui masse le dos et qu'il s'interroge sur ce qui se passe dans la tête du jeune goal, son holophone vibre au fond de son sac. À sa demande muette, la guérisseuse consent à lui tendre. Le message vient de Lysandre. Curieux, il s'empresse de l'ouvrir.

 _[Lysandre]Rien de cassé ?_

 _[Moi]Nope. Les shandahaariens sont des durs. Tu devrais le savoir…_

Il se demande si le barman s'est inquiété pour lui. Pour leurs plans, oui, mais pour lui ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'est senti coupable du choix discutable de Ludi Circenses. Dans l'absolu, il n'aurait pas été tellement plus en sécurité en défense, mais les Snowkids ont quand même failli perdre aujourd'hui. Et ça, ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre. Pas à ce moment de la compétition.

* * *

Épuisé, Devon achève sa douche post-entrainement complètement démotivé à l'idée d'avoir à sortir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait s'écrouler sur un matelas et ne bougerait plus jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le relever à coups de pied. Rocket l'a fait travailler pratiquement jusqu'à son point de rupture, aujourd'hui. Le shandahaarien espère vraiment qu'il aura l'occasion d'engueuler Lysandre. Seulement, avant ça, il doit convaincre Mark de sortir aussi. Hors il est à peu près sûr que le garçon est tout aussi fatigué que lui.

Sans trop savoir quelle ligne de conduite adopter, le muet traverse le couloir de l'hôtel et frappe à la porte de la chambre que partagent Gauvin et Mark. La répartition des couchages est restée la même que lors de leur dernier passage sur le Genèse. La différence, c'est que si Gauvin et Mark se sont retrouvés ensemble ce n'est plus à cause de la présence de sa petite sœur mais parce que Devon n'est pas célibataire. Mark non plus, mais le jeune homme doit avoir raison : c'est un point que les Snowkids semblent avoir oublié.

Sur l'invitation de son ami, il pousse la porte.

« Déjà en vadrouille ? s'étonne le milieu de terrain. Après ce que Rocket t'a fait subir je pensais que tu t'écroulerais pour la soirée ! T'avais trop envie de voir le match ou quoi ? »

Mark a l'air de bonne humeur, mais Devon est suffisamment attentif pour voir que ce n'est qu'une façade. Ce soir, les Cheitans affrontent les Technodroïdes V7, les tous nouveaux droïdes footballeurs produits par Maddox. Alors que les joueuses de Team Paradisia sont toujours plongées en stase. Le muet sort son carnet de la poche arrière de son jean.

 _En fait je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir Nina8._

Il voit les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller à la lecture de la phrase. Puis son visage s'affaisse et toute sa détresse transparaît avant qu'il ne la masque à nouveau.

« Tu sais bien que je suis le seul à être habilité à entrer. »

 _J'ai demandé à Kitri si elle pouvait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Elle a dit que pendant le match elle pourrait nous faire entrer._

L'expression de Mark est assez difficile à analyser. Surprise, agacement, angoisse ? Après toutes les promesses non tenues de l'entreprise, il a dû abandonner l'idée de retrouver celle qu'il aime. Le confronter à son renoncement doit lui faire du mal. Si tout se passe comme prévu cependant, cette douleur sera bientôt derrière lui. Malheureusement, rien ne dit que tout se passera comme prévu.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

Sa voix meurt avant qu'il termine sa phrase et il baisse les yeux en silence. Devon vient s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui pour écrire sa réponse.

 _Si tu ne veux pas y aller je ne te forcerai pas. Mais tu as besoin de soutien Mark. Et aujourd'hui je peux te l'apporter. Je sais que les évènements parlent contre moi mais les choses peuvent encore s'arranger. Tu n'as pas envie d'abandonner, je te connais trop pour ça. Alors envisage au moins d'y aller avant de renoncer à cette opportunité._

Le jeune homme lis le texte d'un air sombre. Il garde le silence un long moment, à tel point que Devon se demande s'il ne doit pas lui révéler ce que Lysandre a prévu, mais avant qu'il ne se décide, l'autre pousse un long soupir et prononce juste un mot, comme la mort dans l'âme :

« Ok. »

* * *

Enfoncés dans les banquettes de l'holocab qu'ils ont pris, Mark et Devon restent plongés dans le silence. Le premier ressasse amèrement sa situation. Il est reconnaissant de ce que son ami cherche à faire mais doute de l'utilité de son acte. Si la Technoïde avait pu – voulu – faire quelque chose, Nina8 serait soignée depuis longtemps. Alors peut-être qu'aller la voir n'est bon qu'à l'empêcher d'avancer dans sa vie. Le second appréhende la suite des évènements. Mark n'est pas de ceux qui ont le plus d'animosité envers Lysandre mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas. Sa réaction risque d'être violente lorsque le barman les rejoindra, surtout dans ce moment où il est aussi mal psychologiquement.

Bien trop vite, leur véhicule s'immobilise devant un quai en pierre d'un beige rosée. Le match ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si les bars et les places publiques disposant d'un écran géant débordent de monde, les rues sont plus ou moins désertes.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête là ? s'étonne Mark qui a laissé Devon tendre l'adresse de leur destination au chauffeur. On est même pas à... »

Il se tait lorsque la portière derrière le muet s'ouvre sur un sourire désagréable, suffoqué de surprise. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, Lysandre s'installe confortablement en poussant d'autorité le shandahaarien au milieu de la banquette arrière tandis que l'holocab repart.

« Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime ? s'écrie Mark avec colère. Je sais pas à quoi tu joues Devon, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite. »

Comme prévu, l'akillien est furieux. Cependant, Lysandre ne bronche pas devant l'agressivité qu'on lui témoigne et rétorque avec une satisfaction complètement déplacée :

« Ne sois pas sur tes gardes comme ça ! Tu veux revoir ta blonde, non ? Alors contente-toi de suivre le mouvement.

\- Tu lui as raconté ? »

Pour un peu, Devon flanquerai une gifle à son contact. Est-ce que pour une fois il ne pourrait pas lui rendre les choses ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu faciles ? S'ils avaient été à pied, Mark aurait sûrement tourné les talons. Cela dit, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'exige au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Le muet tourne donc un regard désolé vers lui et écrit une simple phrase :

 _Mark, il faut que tu me fasses confiance._


	53. Chapter 53 : Le Remède

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Dans un mot de l'auteur d'un début de chapitre, il y a un certain temps, j'avais dit que j'aimais les accidents d'écriture. Je parlais de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne savais pas du tout comment régler l'histoire entre Mark et Nina8. Il n'y avait aucun rapport avec mon intrigue, mais je ne voulais pas que ce problème se règle de lui-même, je ne trouvais pas ça cohérent. De même, quand Kitri est arrivée, je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Elle s'est imposée d'elle-même, sous le seul prétexte que j'avais envie d'écrire un personnage au look steampunk un peu perché. Puis un jour, ces deux points irrésolus se sont liés. Alors encore une fois, j'aime les accidents d'écriture._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 :**

 **Le Remède**

C'est finalement bien à trois que les garçons arrivent devant l'entrée du laboratoire de la Technoïde réservée aux livraisons. Mark a accédé à la requête de Devon. Il lui a accordé sa confiance. Essentiellement parce qu'il ne voit pas ce que le piège pourrait être, mais il a tout de même clairement fait comprendre à son coéquipier que s'il a simplement décidé de lui faire perdre son temps il n'en restera pas là.

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, la porte s'entrouvre et une garde leur fait signe d'entrer rapidement.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu les gars ! » s'agace-t-elle devant leur lenteur à réagir.

Le son de sa voix assorti à sa peau couleur sable les laisse déconcertés.

« Kitri ? demande Mark, dubitatif.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah… Non, rien. C'est juste… étonnant de te voir comme ça.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je venais travailler en corset ?

\- Ben… »

Devon suppose que l'aveu la fait lever les yeux au ciel, mais il ne peut l'assurer puisqu'un casque gris métallique lui couvre la partie supérieure du visage. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui empêche de reconnaître la sablonienne. Le plus surprenant est l'uniforme de travail qu'elle arbore : une combinaison bleue fumée agrémentée d'un plastron, de gants et de jambières couleur ardoise, ainsi que de lourdes chaussures et d'épaulettes grises. Quelques touches de jaunes relèvent l'ensemble, dont le logo en forme de T apposé au centre du plastron, mais dans l'ensemble on reste à des années-lumière des tenues vestimentaires si originales de Kitri.

« Vous jalouserez mon look plus tard. J'ai fait boucler les images de surveillance mais je ne peux pas les laisser en l'état très longtemps. Alors bougez-vous. »

Conciliants, les intrus la suivent dans les couloirs chromés du laboratoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle les amène devant une large porte fermée par un digicode qu'elle tape sans hésiter sur le clavier à chiffres verdâtres.

« Moi je repars. Devon, Lysandre, vous devez impérativement être sortis avant la fin du match. Toi Mark, vu que t'es accrédité tu peux rester plus longtemps si tu veux.

\- Les caméras de cette pièce bouclent aussi ? demande Lysandre avec son sourire en coin.

\- Évidemment, tu me prends pour une idiote ?

\- Mais si Mark reste plus longtemps, il ne va pas apparaître d'un coup sur les bandes ?

\- C'est prévu. À la fin du match je vais brouiller la bande pendant quelques minutes pour permettre le raccord entre la boucle et les images réelles. Ce genre de saut arrive parfois à cause des perturbations stellaires. »

Constatant qu'il n'a plus rien à ajouter, la jeune femme repart sans un mot de plus, apparemment stressée à l'idée qu'on découvre son infraction et donc pressée de retourner derrière sa console de commandes où elle pourra limiter la casse.

Désormais seuls entre les joueuses qui flottent dans leur caissons, Mark se tourne vers les deux autres, une expression pas très engageante sur le visage.

« Et maintenant ? demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Maintenant tu laisses faire l'artiste, » répond Lysandre d'un air carnassier.

* * *

Lysandre vient de la planète Sibrit, un petit corps céleste un peu excentré mais sans plus. Dotée d'un climat dépourvu de températures extrêmes, la planète est néanmoins pratiquement toujours surplombée par un ciel de tempête. Les voyages interstellaires ont ainsi quelques difficultés à la prendre en compte dans leurs itinéraires. Cependant, les villes sont protégées par des dômes d'énergie qui permettent de sortir à l'air libre contempler les nuages tourmentés et les éclairs qui tombent presqu'en continu, et des couloirs du même type peuvent être mis en place pour les décollages et atterrissages.

Regarder sa mère travailler n'avait rien de captivant, alors Lysandre allait régulièrement s'installer sur le toit de leur immeuble, juste au-dessus de leur appartement, pour observer le ciel. Les nuages d'un noir d'encre avançaient, tourbillonnaient, se heurtaient et se mélangeaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Parfois ils semblaient naître de nulle part, ils se formaient et mouraient avant même qu'une minute entière ne se soit écoulée. La pluie tombait à verse sous ces fleurs de charbon, s'écrasant sur les parois du dôme avec une violence inouïe. Lorsqu'il tendait l'oreille, le garçon pouvait deviner le crépitement des gouttes à travers les bruits de la ville protégée. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel sombre. Depuis des angles improbables, ils barraient les nuées obscures de lignes accidentées allant du bleu au pourpre. Le tonnerre résonnait au loin, comme depuis l'arrière d'une cascade. La plupart des sibritains n'y faisait pas attention mais lui restait fasciné par cet orage perpétuel maintenu à distance par un bouclier aussi fin qu'une lame d'air. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour le bouclier volerait en éclat.

D'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui s'est produit. Deux personnes étaient venues voir sa mère un jour. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de leur visage, il n'était pas bien grand, juste qu'ils étaient habillés en violet et blanc. La conversation par contre est restée gravée dans son esprit.

« Nous sommes désolés. Nous avons bien conscience que vous ne faites rien de mal mais nous ne pouvons pas permettre une telle utilisation du Fluide de Sibrit.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je suis la seule à le maîtriser suffisamment pour tenir une clinique. Serait-ce vraiment un problème de me laisser continuer ? Mes clients comptent sur moi. Je sais bien que les dérives d'utilisation ont conduit à la Guerre des Fluides mais vous vous doutez bien qu'une petite guérisseuse isolée ne risque pas de faire de vagues.

\- Ne raisonnez pas comme ça. Tout Fluide peut avoir des usages bénéfiques. Accepter une seule exception nous pousserait en concéder bien d'autres, jusqu'à revenir à notre point de départ.

\- Et si je continue quand même mon office ?

\- Eh bien, Sibrit ne pourra plus prétendre à la Cup. Cela priverait votre planète d'un levier économique et diplomatique fort. Mais si vous récidivez encore, vous serez sevrée de votre Fluide.

\- Je vois.

\- Nous avons conscience de vous demander un gros sacrifice. Mais vous devez vous rendre compte que nous agissons ainsi pour le bien de tous.

\- Oui, je comprends. »

Sa mère était une femme calme et raisonnable. Elle savait prendre en compte les différents points de vue avant de décider de la conduite à tenir. Du moins c'était comme ça que l'avaient qualifiée leurs deux invités.

Après ça, la clinique avait fermé et sa mère s'était trouvé un autre travail. Pour l'enfant qu'il était, ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Il était trop jeune pour noter qu'elle avait perdue en considération et qu'elle appréciait clairement moins son nouveau mode de vie. Cela dit, elle semblait tout de même s'en accommoder. Puis les choses s'étaient gâtées. Parce que lorsque l'on aide les gens dans le besoin ils s'en souviennent quand ils sont à nouveau dans le besoin.

C'est terrible comme un don peut devenir une malédiction juste pour une décision prise loin en amont. Des malades continuaient de venir voir sa mère. Elle les renvoyait, subissant leurs insultes et leurs menaces sans sourciller. Sauf qu'ils revenaient encore et toujours, persuadés qu'elle finirait par céder. Leur façade avait été vandalisée, le véhicule familial était souvent retrouvé hors d'état de marche, les gens avait cessé de parler à Lysandre à l'école, même ses professeurs le mettaient à l'écart par leur comportement froid. Le garçon avait décidé qu'il s'en fichait. Si les autres pensaient que sa mère avait des comptes à leur rendre, ils n'avaient qu'à aller se faire foutre, et il ne se gênait pas pour leur partager cette pensée. Il était plutôt frêle, il ne faisait pas le poids quand des abrutis sautaient sur sa réputation de paria pour distribuer des coups sans risques, mais il avait trouvé une défense bien meilleure que la violence physique : quand on rit des coups qu'on se prend on finit par faire peur.

Sa mère pleurait parfois, le soir. Elle s'excusait de ce qu'il vivait à cause d'elle. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres et, grâce à son héritage génétique, les coups guérissaient vite. S'il s'était plaint, s'il avait aussi mal vécu les évènements qu'elle, peut-être qu'elle aurait cédé à la pression et les choses se seraient terminées d'une façon bien différente. Seulement Lysandre supportait bien la situation. Une fois qu'on n'attend plus rien de ses pairs, on apprend vite à leur marcher dessus sans état d'âme.

Le problème, c'est qu'au milieu des égoïstes sans aucune tripe il y avait aussi des gens véritablement désespérés.

« MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE MON FILS VA MOURIR ! »

C'était allongé sur le toit en train d'admirer la tourmente que Lysandre avait entendu le cri s'élever. Il avait roulé des yeux et s'était relevé pour rentrer dans l'appartement par la fenêtre du salon. Un homme apparemment hors de lui hurlait sur sa mère depuis leur porte d'entrée, dont l'ouverture était limitée par une chaîne qui finirait bien par céder. L'adolescent était calmement allé chercher un taser illégal qu'il avait récupéré peu de temps auparavant. Sans hésiter une seconde, une expression de profond ennui sur le visage, il était venu l'appliquer à pleine puissance sur la main que l'intrus appuyait sur le battant de la porte. Lorsque ce dernier était tombé lourdement en arrière, Lysandre avait claqué et verrouillé la porte.

« Tu ne devrais même pas les écouter, maman. »

Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras en la voyant encore une fois au bord des larmes. Il pensait qu'elle pleurait à cause de ce qu'était devenue sa vie, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, peut-être qu'elle pleurait sur ce qu'il était devenu lui.

C'était seulement une semaine plus tard que ce père, fou de douleur d'avoir perdu son fils, avait tué sa mère. Les enquêteurs avait dit à Lysandre qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Ça, l'adolescent s'en foutait. Tout comme il se foutait de savoir qui avait porté le coup. Sa mère était morte. Le Cercle des Fluides l'avait tuée.

* * *

« T'es sûr que c'est celle-là ta blonde, au moins ?

\- Qu… Bien sûr !

\- En ce cas. »

Lysandre tend les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer en s'approchant du caisson de stase dans lequel flotte doucement Nina8. Il se plante devant, n'offrant que la vision de son dos à Devon et Mark qui l'observent faire, et pose les paumes sur le verre. Il montait souvent sur le toit quand sa mère accueillait des patients. Il l'a tout de même vue faire bien assez souvent pour connaître le principe. Il inspire profondément, ferme les yeux, et dégage son Fluide.

D'abord entouré d'un halo blanc, celui-ci se concentre dans ses mains et finit par auréoler le corps inerte de la cyborg. Concentré, Lysandre crispe imperceptiblement les doigts sur la surface de verre. Ses traits se raidissent à mesure qu'il détermine les additions mécaniques prévues pour l'utilisation du Multifluide, nocives en l'absence de ce dernier. La tâche est complexe : elles ont été fusionnées avec les cellules des joueuses au niveau moléculaire. Leur corps s'est ensuite réorganisé pour fonctionner avec ce Fluide parasite qui a pris le pas sur leur Fluide naturel dormant. Il peut comprendre pourquoi la Technoïde n'a pas réussi à les désolidariser. La médecine actuelle pourrait en libérer les paradisiennes, mais seulement en les estropiant à vie. Seul un remède spécifique peut donc les sauver. Un remède qu'il est l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir apporter. C'est pour cette raison que Mark rejoindra Ludi Circenses. Parce que quand il aura fini, Nina8 lui reviendra.

Dépassé par les évènements, Mark regarde Lysandre agir sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il fait. Pendant un long moment, le seul mouvement observable dans cette pièce aseptisée est celui des cheveux des paradisiennes qui ondulent paresseusement autour de leur visages, portés par le liquide dans lequel elles dorment. Puis l'akillien réalise brusquement que rien ne l'oblige à rester passif, qu'il n'a pas à laisser Lysandre agir comme bon lui semble. Il amorce un pas en direction du barman, décidé à lui faire arrêter cette comédie, mais une poigne de fer se referme sur son bras. Surpris et agacé, il se tourne vers Devon pour exiger qu'il le lâche. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croise le regard atypique du shandahaarien et qu'il le voit lui faire doucement signe de ne pas intervenir, sa résolution s'évanouit.

« À quoi vous jouez, exactement ? » demande-t-il presqu'en chuchotant, soudainement inquiet à l'idée d'interrompre l'étrange transe à laquelle il assiste.

Son ami lui lâche le bras pour reprendre de quoi écrire.

 _Lysandre est en train de soigner Nina8._

Évidemment, Mark se doutait que ce serait la réponse. Pourtant, imaginer Lysandre venir en aide à quelqu'un sans rien attendre en retour est juste…ridicule.

« Pourquoi ? »

Devon le fixe quelques secondes, comme hésitant sur la réponse à donner.

 _On t'expliquera. Mais pas ici. Et pas maintenant._

Le noir mordille ses lèvres charnues. Il a peur d'insister. S'il a vraiment une chance de récupérer Nina8, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir faire le difficile sur les conditions qu'on va probablement lui imposer. Parce que ça va bientôt faire quatre ans qu'il attend. Seul.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent à observer sans rien faire, Devon et lui. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que le shandahaarien semble de plus en plus stressé à mesure que le temps passe. Et ça, ça n'a rien de rassurant.

Soudain Lysandre se décolle brutalement du caisson de verre et leur donne l'impression de se remettre à respirer après être resté longtemps immergé. Devon se précipite vers lui pour le soutenir mais il lui fait signe qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide. Un peu perdu, Mark passe des deux garçons au corps toujours immobile dans sa gangue de liquide.

Puis Nina8 ouvre les yeux.

« Mais que… qu'est-ce que… comment… ? »

Sous le choc, au bord des larmes, il trébuche plus qu'il ne s'approche d'elle, il tâche de la rassurer du regard tout en essayant de croiser celui de Lysandre.

Ce dernier laisse échapper un léger rire, évidemment moqueur mais surtout fatigué. Son sourire est toujours aussi arrogant, cependant Mark a la surprise de le voir également fiévreux.

« Ce que c'était ? Le Remède. Le Remède de Sibrit. »

* * *

« Tu penses qu'il viendra ?

\- _Je pense, oui. Après les risques qu'on a pris, comparés au peu d'attention que les autres ont porté à cette affaire, il viendra au moins par hypocrisie. Pour se dire à lui-même qu'il essaie au moins de payer sa dette. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?_ »

En effet, alors qu'ils s'éloignent tranquillement par les ruelles adjacentes au complexe de la Technoïde qu'ils viennent de quitter, Lysandre est secoué d'un petit rire suite au discours du muet.

« Oh, rien. C'est juste drôle de t'entendre traiter quelqu'un d'hypocrite. »

Devon hausse d'abord les sourcils à cette assertion, puis détourne le regard devant le sourire moqueur de son petit-ami fictif. C'est difficile de dire quand est-ce que ce dernier est sincère, mais à l'instant présent il dit probablement ce qu'il pense. Parce que Devon EST hypocrite. Il peut se mentir à lui-même autant qu'il veut, il en a quand même conscience.

Soudain, Lysandre titube et part sur le côté. Le shandahaarien se précipite pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il le saisit à bras-le-corps et l'attire brutalement vers lui, effrayé à l'idée de lâcher prise et de le voir chuter, tant et si bien que le jeune homme se trouve bientôt fermement plaqué contre son torse. Au début, Devon pense l'écarter tout de suite, mais il réalise que le poids qu'il soutient augmente de plus en plus. Le léger rire qui se lève contre lui ne suffit pas à le rassurer.

« Vas-y doucement sur les câlins en public. Je refuse de laisser le monopole de nos photos compromettantes m'échapper. »

La moquerie fait sourire le muet, mais l'état de Lysandre le préoccupe de plus en plus. Il réajuste sa prise pour ne le soutenir que d'un bras et pose sa main libre sur sa joue pour le forcer à lever le visage vers le sien. Ce moment fait partie de ceux où parler lui manque plus que jamais. Il espère que la question informulée passera quand même.

« Arrête de flipper, ça va. »

La question est passée. Dommage qu'il doute de la réponse.

« Juste… Je pourrais pas marcher jusqu'à l'appart. »

Cette réponse-là sonne déjà plus sincère.

Devon l'aide à s'asseoir à même le sol, conscient que sa phrase signifie qu'il ne peut plus faire un pas. Ils vont attendre quelques minutes ici, c'est une petite rue, personne ne les verra, puis ils rejoindront un quai d'holocab. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que Lysandre redevienne lui-même. Parce qu'il donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand il est vulnérable. Et encore, aujourd'hui ce n'est rien comparé à la seule autre fois où Devon a vu sa carapace se fêler.

* * *

Devon avait senti tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il avait rejoint Lysandre après la fermeture du bar, ce jour-là. La surprise du propriétaire était juste trop intense, trop violente, pour que ce soit normale. Seulement, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce que ça pouvait impliquer.

« Hey beau gosse, l'avait salué son contact avec son habituel air moqueur. Je te manquais tant que ça ? Tu as fait le trajet jusqu'au Genèse juste pour mes beaux yeux ?

\- _Puisque le petit brun venait voir sa copine j'ai sauté sur l'occasion._

\- Quel petit-ami dévoué j'ai là. »

Le shandahaarien se demandait si sa venue agaçait l'autre. Après tout, elle était inutile. Elle ajoutait vaguement à la crédibilité de leur couverture, rien d'autre. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il était venu. Sans doute uniquement parce que Lysandre l'intriguait. Il donnait toujours l'impression de prendre tout et tout le monde de haut, pourtant il était loin de se contenter d'être spectateur des évènements en cours. Pour se mouiller comme il le faisait, pour « pourrir sur le Genèse jusqu'à la prochaine Cup » comme il le disait lui-même, il devait bien avoir ses raisons, ses motivations. Devon lui avait posé la question. L'autre lui avait répondu en souriant d'aller se faire foutre. C'était on ne peut plus clair et définitivement son genre mais le muet restait déterminé à en apprendre plus, guidé par une curiosité malsaine ajoutée à un besoin d'avoir lui aussi des armes contre cet espèce de merdeux qui prenait un tel plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il avait sacrifié Anna.

Il se trouvait donc au Genesis Café, à siroter une bière en le regardant débarrasser les dernières tables du bar désormais vide. La serveuse qui se faisait paraît-il tringler par le patron était déjà partie, et ce dernier faisait semblant de compter la recette de la journée en le regardant d'un sale œil. Puis Lysandre s'était effondré.

A posteriori, Devon avait vu les signes avant-coureurs : le jeune homme avait avalé sa salive au moins cinq fois en trente secondes, sa respiration était légèrement sifflante, il marchait de façon étrangement précautionneuse… Seulement, sur le moment, le shandahaarien n'avait pas fait le lien. Il l'avait juste vu s'écraser au sol, les verres qu'il portait se brisant autour de lui. Sous le coup de la surprise, il avait essayé de hurler son nom, et s'était rendu compte avec dépit qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il détestait quand les réflexes prenaient le pas sur la réflexion, et que son handicap lui était renvoyé à la figure comme ça. C'était donc en silence qu'il s'était précipité près de Lysandre, renversant son tabouret dans la panique.

Le jeune était secoué de spasmes, il semblait suffoquer, essayant d'aspirer l'air avec sa bouche grande ouverte comme le ferait un poisson maintenu hors de l'eau. Devon s'était tourné, paniqué, vers le propriétaire du bar. C'est en le voyant toujours assis que le shandahaarien avait compris son implication. Furieux et affolé, il avait mis un temps fou pour sortir son holophone et retrouver le numéro d'urgence destiné aux personnes souffrant d'un handicap comme le sien. Agenouillé près de Lysandre, il se forçait à garder un calme relatif. Mais à voir son contact plongé dans l'inconscience, il sentait ce calme se détériorer dangereusement.

Les secours lui avaient paru mettre un temps aberrant pour arriver, alors qu'il se rongeait les sangs à essayer de suivre les directives que lui transmettait le numéro d'urgence. Il en avait même oublié que le responsable de la situation était toujours dans la pièce. C'était seulement en suivant les brancardiers hors du bar qu'il avait croisé son regard effrayé, dépité. Accusateur. Il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher dessus. Lysandre était en train de mourir.

Une fois à l'hôpital, on l'avait laissé patienter pendant tellement longtemps qu'il avait commencé à croire qu'on l'avait oublié. Puis un médecin était venu lui dire que celui qu'il prenait pour son petit-ami subissait une forme aiguë d'intoxication cyanhydrique. Devant l'incompréhension de Devon, il avait développé en lui disant que ça pouvait être dû à l'ingestion de certaines plantes ou à l'exposition à des substances spécifiques qu'on retrouvait notamment dans certains procédés industriels. Quand le jeune homme avait émis l'hypothèse d'un empoisonnement volontaire, il avait écopé d'un sourire vaguement condescendant et l'homme lui avait répondu qu'il ne devrait pas s'imaginer ce genre de chose, que de toute façon les analyses toxicologiques ne correspondaient qu'à une forme atténuée du cyanure telle qu'on peut la trouver quand les agents nocifs sont supplantés par d'autres éléments. Résigné, Devon avait simplement demandé s'il pouvait voir Lysandre.

« Eh bien, oui, mais il est encore très faible, et fiévreux. »

Fiévreux, c'était le mot. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de soin individuelle dont Lysandre avait hérité, il l'avait retrouvé allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, la peau légèrement trop rose, et dans un état d'agitation qui tranchait avec la faiblesse que semblait accuser son corps.

« Hey ! s'était-il exclamé avec une énergie maladive en le voyant entrer. Footballeur de mon cœur, c'est gentil de venir prendre soin de moi ! »

Il avait essayé de se redresser sur ses oreillers mais l'effort devait être trop important puisqu'il avait vite abandonné pour retomber comme un sac sur le matelas.

« C'est mon imbécile de patron, c'est ça ? »

Devon avait haussé les épaules et l'autre avait éclaté d'un grand rire joyeux et caustique à la fois. C'était tout lui. Pourtant il était loin d'être dans son état normal. Il semblait… drogué.

« Quel abruti ! Il a foiré son coup, il doit se chier dessus.

\- _On t'a donné des médicaments ?_

\- Hein ? Oh. Oui. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour voir sa tronche !

\- _Joker, calme-toi._

\- Me calmer ? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de me calmer ?

\- _Tu as failli mourir, je te rappelle._

\- Pfff, n'importe quoi ! »

L'insouciance de la réponse avait laissé le shandahaarien pantois, au point de faire soupirer le malade.

« Des fois je regrette que ce ne soit pas ta sœur qui ait accepté notre offre… Je viens de Sibrit, abruti. Le Remède, ça te parle ? Cercle des Fluides ou pas, je ne suis pas ma mère, je ne me laisserai pas buter pour leurs jolis yeux ! »

Sibrit, le Remède, sa mère, les médicaments rendaient Lysandre affable. Au lieu de le réjouir, la situation rendait Devon extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi, tu vois toujours pas ? Le nom parle de lui-même pourtant ! Mon Fluide permet de soigner. Dès que je l'ai ingéré, le poison perdait déjà en intensité. Bon, c'est fatigant à en crever, mais ça se fait ! Et puis, je suis le fils d'une prodige en la matière, aussi ! Ça nous a pas vraiment rendu service, mais hmmpff ! »

Devon avait fini par lui plaquer la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Il était venu pour en apprendre plus, mais il pensait piéger Lysandre, le faire se trahir lui-même, pas profiter d'une tentative de meurtre ratée qui le rendait aussi…fragile.

Son intervention semblait avoir calmé le garçon. Il n'essayait pas de se dégager et se contentait de regarder le shandahaarien avec des yeux brillants de fièvre. Devon décolla sa main pour signer :

« _Arrête de parler. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal._ »

La phrase avait à nouveau déclenché l'hilarité du malade.

« Ça non, c'est clair ! Tu veux voir jusqu'à quel point ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Lysandre avait rassemblé ses forces pour se soulever le temps de l'agripper par le col et était retombé en le tractant avec lui jusqu'à plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Trop surpris pour réagir, malgré son ascendant physique certain, Devon s'était laissé embrasser à pleine bouche avant d'enfin comprendre ce qui se passait et de s'écarter avec vigueur. Il avait alors croisé le regard de son contact. Un regard moqueur, comme toujours, mais aussi incroyablement amer. Quand il avait recommencé à parler, Devon n'avait pas osé l'interrompre.

« Phèdre peut bien débiter toutes les conneries qu'elle veut, moi la liberté de la galaxie j'en ai rien à foutre. On a assassiné ma mère parce qu'elle se pliait aux règles et refusait d'utiliser son Fluide, et en ce qui me concerne le Cercle est bien plus responsable de sa mort que l'homme qui l'a tuée. Alors je compte bien leur faire payer. »


	54. Chapter 54 : Force de Persuasion

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Mark aura attendu quatre ans pour retrouver Nina8, mais l'attente est enfin finie, il va pouvoir être heureux. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous avez raison. Ce serait bien trop simple. Surtout quand l'inconnue à prendre en compte s'appelle Lysandre.  
_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 :**

 **Force de Persuasion**

Mark ne réalise pas vraiment que Devon et Lysandre ont quitté la pièce. Tout ce qu'il voit pour le moment ce sont les yeux de Nina8. Les yeux de Nina8 qui, pour la première fois depuis près de quatre ans, sont enfin ouverts sur lui. Réagissant à un système de sécurité que le jeune homme n'espérait plus voir servir, le caisson de stase se vide lentement. Le niveau de liquide baisse progressivement autour de la paradisienne, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds se plaquer sur ses joues, sa gorge et ses épaules. Ruisselante derrière le mur de verre, elle pose une main hésitante sur la paroi incurvée, là où se trouvaient les paumes de Lysandre à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Comme plongé dans un rêve, Mark vient superposer le bout de ses doigts sur les siens. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui va se produire maintenant. Il ne sait même pas comment ouvrir cette fichue cage de verre. La seule pensée que parvient à formuler son esprit hagard, c'est que Nina8 est réveillée. C'est qu'il l'a récupérée.

Il lui semble qu'une éternité s'écoule tandis qu'ils se fixent sans bouger, pourtant il n'a dû se passer que très peu de temps avant que des membres de la Technoïde n'investissent la pièce, avertis par il ne sait quel mécanisme. Il est repoussé sur le côté, avec une certaine douceur mais néanmoins bien trop fermement à son goût, pour que des silhouettes indistinctes se pressent autour du dispositif de survie désormais inutile. Lorsqu'enfin ce dernier s'ouvre, il a l'impression d'être submergée par l'odeur de Nina8. La sensation le prend à la gorge, il sent ses yeux le brûler, sa poitrine se serrer. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il fait, il écarte ces intrus qui osent s'insinuer dans ses retrouvailles avec celle qu'il aime et serre cette dernière contre lui. Gauche, vacillante, celle-ci referme tant bien que mal les bras autour de lui. Il l'entend murmurer éperdument son nom au creux de son oreille, d'une voix vibrante de désarroi.

Encore une fois, sa notion du temps pervertie ne lui permet pas de se rendre compte de celui que leur accorde la Technoïde. Il aimerait croire qu'ils ont passé un long moment l'un contre l'autre avant qu'on ne les écarte d'autorité mais il ne parvient pas à s'en convaincre. C'est à peine s'il entend ce qu'on lui demande lorsqu'il est forcé de s'éloigner des cheveux d'or de Nina8.

D'abord il envisage de se débattre, d'empêcher les personnes présentes de s'interposer et de l'emmener. Cependant, la raison finit par prendre le dessus et il se fait la réflexion qu'elle a certainement besoin d'être prise en charge par un médecin, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'elle supporte correctement la sortie de stase. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il entend qu'on lui parle.

« Mark ? Mark, vous m'entendez ? Je vous demande ce qui s'est produit. Mark ? »

Ce qui s'est passé c'est que quelqu'un a pris les choses en main. Quelqu'un qui vient de lui prouver que les règles en place sont abusives et qu'on ne gagne rien à les respecter. Reconnaître qu'il y a du vrai dans les discours de Lysandre sur la société est énervant, même dans cette situation, mais pas autant que de voir la Technoïde exiger de réponses maintenant.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je viens à peine d'arriver. Je suis entré dans la pièce et… elle a ouvert les yeux. »

L'homme qui lui fait face fronce les sourcils, dubitatif. Seulement dubitatif, pas méfiant. Après tout, comment Mark pourrait-il avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'éveil de la paradisienne ? Seule une personne commence à se douter de ce qui s'est produit. Une personne furieuse de constater qu'elle s'est laisser manipuler et qu'elle se retrouve maintenant dans une situation délicate. Cachée derrière son casque à visière, Kitri pose sur lui un regard empli de colère froide.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sonne à la porte de l'appartement de Lysandre, Mark est assailli par tellement d'émotions qu'il a le plus grand mal à déterminer celle qui prime sur les autres. Reconnaissance, méfiance, contrariété, impatience, angoisse, le jeune homme se sent déchiré entre ce que lui inspire le retour de Nina8 dans sa vie et ce que ce retour pourrait lui coûter. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, il veut entendre ce que Lysandre et Devon ont à lui dire. Il ne parvient pas à s'ôter de la tête que leurs explications seront peut-être… instructives.

Son ami apparaît finalement à l'entrée, plein de circonspection, mais semble se détendre légèrement – très légèrement – en constatant que ce n'est que lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Mark se sent coupable. Lui et Lysandre ont pris des risques, dans cette histoire. Ils se sont a priori bien débrouillés pour couvrir leurs traces, mais ç'aurait pu tourner très mal pour eux. Cependant, ce sentiment disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu lorsqu'il se souvient que celui qui a pris le gros de ces risques est la personne la plus égoïste de la galaxie. Qui justement se fait entendre.

« Tiens ! Voilà enfin notre magnetboarder ! »

L'appellation lui fait hausser un sourcil. Devon le désigne comme ça parce qu'ils sont allés faire du magnetboard ensemble peu de temps après leur rencontre et il a ensuite rebondi sur ses victoires aux championnats pour lui choisir ce surnom. Le terme a une histoire, toute simple mais qui les concerne. L'entendre dans la bouche de Lysandre a donc tout pour être incongru, et le barman a en plus ce talent de faire passer la moitié de ce qu'il dit pour des insultes, juste à la façon qu'il a de sourire en parlant.

« Alors ? Comment va l'humaine soi-disant améliorée ?

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Oh, pas pour elle, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est simplement que si elle ne va pas bien ça veut dire que j'ai foiré mon coup, et ça ce serait très vexant. »

Ce type a définitivement un don pour se faire détester.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle va. La Technoïde s'est quasiment jeté sur elle pour aller lui faire passer des examens.

\- Oh. Bah, en tout cas elle s'est réveillée.

\- Tu as rempli ta part du contrat que je ne sais pas encore avoir passé, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lysandre ?

\- S'il te plaît ! Je suis flatté que tu me voies comme le cerveau de l'histoire mais l'idée vient de Devon ! »

Mark voit le concerné se crisper à côté de lui. S'il en juge par son attitude, le barman n'est pas en train d'affabuler. C'est une découverte qu'il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier.

Le muet lui fait signe de s'asseoir autour du meuble bar qui sépare le lieu en ses deux parties fonctionnelles. L'appartement n'est pas très grand mais ça n'enlève rien à son charme. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur la gauche d'une petite partie cuisine qui abrite tant bien que mal l'électroménager de base ainsi que des placards en hauteur. Le bar qui marque sa fin s'avance sur un peu plus de la moitié de la largeur de la pièce et est entouré de trois chaises hautes, dont une sur laquelle est assis Lysandre, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de se lever à son arrivée. Au-delà, une penderie prend place contre le mur de droite, suivie d'un lit deux places faisant face à un holoécran d'une belle taille. Juste après l'écran, une porte fermée mène probablement à la salle de bain. Tous ces éléments ne sont cependant que des détails qui se remarquent après le plus important : l'immense baie vitrée qui s'étale sur le mur en face de l'entrée. La vue à travers cette dernière justifie à elle seule qu'on ait envie de vivre dans ce petit studio. En effet, celui-ci est placé relativement haut dans un bâtiment résidentiel du Genèse, il permet donc d'observer une bonne partie de la ville et de ses lumières. De là où il se trouve, Mark peut voir le ciel nocturne puis la skyline illuminée. S'il s'approchait de la fenêtre, il verrait sûrement les rues piétonnes agrémentées des façades luxuriantes de commerces et les canaux d'holocabs parcourus des rivières de lumières rouges et blanches résultantes des phares.

Abandonnant son examen des lieux, le noir prend place comme on le lui demande, imité par Devon, et les trois hommes se font bientôt face, à égale distance les uns des autres.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous deux va enfin daigner m'expliquer quelle est cette idée ? demande Mark sans chaleur.

\- Droit au but, j'aime ça. Pour faire simple, disons qu'on aimerait avoir ton concours pour gagner la Cup.

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment, tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi. »

Le petit rire de Lysandre sonne plus désagréablement que jamais à ses oreilles.

« Mais je suis sérieux. Les Snowkids doivent gagner la Cup. Enfin, ce n'est que la première moitié du deal. La seconde, c'est de nous aider à détruire le Cercle des Fluides. »

La déclaration nonchalante laisse Mark sans voix.

« Surpris ? Pourtant tu as vu ce soir ce que peuvent faire les Fluides, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule de les cantonner à quelque chose d'aussi futile que le football ?

\- Ben, je… commence-t-il, pris de court par la prise à parti.

\- Ne dis pas non, tu perdrais le peu d'estime que j'ai pour toi. Je t'ai donné en moins de deux heures ce qu'on te promettait depuis quatre ans. Et toi tu fais partie des chanceux qui avaient quelqu'un prêt à enfreindre les règles près d'eux. Ça, je dois dire que ça me fait royalement chier, pas vrai sucre d'orge ? »

Agacé par l'attitude de Lysandre, Devon se contente de détourner les yeux.

« Pour faire court, Devon et moi on appartient à un groupement bien décidé à broyer le système en place. Un groupement prêt à aller loin pour ça.

\- Loin comment ? demande Mark, sur ses gardes.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'entendre le dire ? Très bien, je vais être explicite rien que pour tes beaux yeux, le nègre. Il y a trois ans les équipes de Galactik Football ont subi une suite d'accidents variés. Eh bien, les Sandmen étaient un coup d'essai. Shandahaar était un cadeau pour ce pion décisif que tu vois là. Les Rykers, les Lightnings, les Wambas, les Xénons et les Shadows visaient – entre autre – à affaiblir des équipes jugées dangereuses. Et regarde comme ça a bien marché : les Xénons n'ont même pas passé les éliminatoires. Maintenant que Luur est mort, ils font moins les malins. »

Mark sent son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Anna n'avait donc pas agi seule, Devon était au courant depuis le début. De plus, leur bombe n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

Non. Un détail ne colle pas.

« Attends. Tu viens de me dire que les Snowkids devaient gagner la Cup.

\- Et ?

\- Pourquoi Anna a posé une bombe pour nous, alors ? On aurait pu tous mourir si on ne l'avait pas démasquée ! »

À sa grande surprise, Lysandre éclate de rire.

« C'est mignon, il te tient vraiment en haute estime. »

Sans comprendre, l'akillien regarde tour-à-tour ses deux interlocuteurs. Lysandre se tourne vers Devon d'un air goguenard tandis que ce dernier fusille la table des yeux, mâchoires serrées.

« Anna n'a jamais rien eu à voir dans cette histoire, voyons ! La bombe du Genèse devait être découverte, nous étions compromis et elle faisait le parfait bouc émissaire. »

Mark écarquille les yeux, saisi d'horreur. Aucun des Snowkids n'a jamais remis en cause sa culpabilité. Ils ont plaint son frère, ils l'ont soutenu en le voyant si atteint par son emprisonnement, persuadés qu'il souffrait de sa trahison. Alors que depuis le début, le traître, c'est lui.

« Ça fait un choc, hein ? C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu, le bouseux. Bref. Tout ça pour dire, nous sommes prêts à aller _assez loin_ pour atteindre nos objectifs.

\- Et je suis censé approuver vos actes juste parce que tu m'as rendu Nina8 ? T'es un taré Lysandre.

\- Oh, ça je le sais déjà. Non, personne ne te demande d'approuver nos actes. Je pense pas que qui que ce soit chez Ludi Circenses les approuve réellement. »

 _À part moi, évidemment. Et probablement Devon_ , ajoute-t-il pour lui-même.

« Non, je te demande d'accepter qu'ils étaient nécessaires. Vois-tu, tu peux nous reprocher d'être radicaux, le fait est que le système l'est encore plus. Je t'ai parlé de nos attentats. Nous les avons tous revendiqués, tu sais. La presse n'en a rendu qu'un seul public. »

La remarque fait tiquer Mark. Cela dit, il y a quand même une différence de gravité.

« Même si c'est vrai, tu peux pas mettre de la censure et du meurtre de masse au même niveau.

\- De un, pourquoi pas ? De deux, les deux parents de Devon sont morts à cause du Cercle et il est loin d'être le seul à avoir perdu des proches à cause de leur dictature. De trois, je n'ai pas encore abordé le point le plus intéressant. »

L'akillien regrette d'être venu. S'il s'était abstenu, il aurait pu continuer la Cup dans la plus totale insouciance, à croire que le monde tournait rond et que son meilleur ami n'était pas un tueur. Il est terrifié à l'idée de découvrir ce que Lysandre a encore de si _intéressant_ à lui raconter.

« Il y a quoi… une dizaine de personnes éveillées à leur Fluide par planète ? Moins que ça même, beaucoup de planètes n'ont pas la possibilité de participer à la Cup. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange par rapport à la Guerre des Fluides ? »

Mark ouvre la bouche pour répondre d'un ton sec qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange. Puis la referme avant d'avoir parlé.

« Eh ouais. Le nombre de possesseurs de Fluides a drastiquement diminué. Hasard ? Sélection naturelle ? Nope ! C'est grâce à la coupe.

\- Comment la Cup pourrait faire ça ? s'agace le noir.

\- Pas la Cup, la coupe. Le trophée. Il inhibe les Fluides. Le Galactik Football, en plus de vendre du spectacle au citoyen moyen et de l'empêcher de gueuler sur les sujets importants, est utilisé pour priver dans le plus grand secret les habitants de la galaxie de ce dont des siècles d'évolution les ont pourvus. »

Mark se sent brûlant. C'est comme si on venait de lui apprendre que toute sa vie n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. La manipulation du peuple, la censure de la presse, l'action inhibitrice de la coupe… C'est trop pour lui. Il va craquer.

« On peut le faire, tu sais. On peut rendre à la galaxie ce que le Cercle des Fluides lui vole. Mark, on ne te demande pas de tuer des gens. Ceux qui sont morts sont morts, mais la suite des évènements ne nous demande pas de faire de nouvelles victimes. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de nous apporter ton aide pour empêcher la coupe d'agir cette fois-ci. Penses-y. Si on réussit, si on détruit le Cercle, le Remède de Sibrit pourra soigner bien plus qu'une unique cyborg. Et ce n'est pas le seul Fluide qui rendra les choses meilleures. La Vagues d'Hektonia pourra remédier à la sècheresse de certains mondes, les téléportations du Smog ou de la Charge pourront régler énormément de situations critiques, Akillian pourrait même retrouver son ancien visage à l'aide de la Flamme de Suriteaux. »

Le front plaqué sur ses paumes, Mark ne répond rien. Il y a du vrai dans ce que dit Lysandre. Beaucoup de vrai. Il ne lui fait pas confiance au point de le croire lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'y aura plus de victimes. Seulement ça ne change rien. Il y a beaucoup de vrai dans ce qu'il dit.

« Nous avons les moyens de rendre à la galaxie ce qui lui revient de droit. »

De rendre à la galaxie ce qui lui revient de droit. Mark repense à ces quatre années où il a attendu que les puissants tiennent la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faite. Ces quatre années où le Remède aurait pu lui rendre Nina8 avec tant de facilité. Il repense au froid d'Akillian et à tous les gens qui ne seraient pas morts s'ils avaient pu s'appuyer sur le Souffle après la catastrophe. Il y pense dans un silence interminable que même le sibritain respecte.

« Et on est censés faire comment pour rendre à la galaxie ce qu'il lui revient de droit ? »

Lorsqu'il relève la tête pour regarder Lysandre, il voit son sourire carnassier s'étirer pour dévoiler un peu ses dents.

« On utilise ça. »

Accompagnant ses paroles, le barman sort un petit objet circulaire de la poche de sa veste et le pose au centre de la table.

* * *

Devon toque doucement à la porte devant lui. En l'absence de réponse, il la pousse prudemment, encore hésitant quant à ses projets. Comme il le pensait, Tia est bien présente mais profondément endormie, ses cheveux blonds pâles étendus sur l'oreiller. Avec sa pâleur surnaturelle, la voir ainsi immobile, la poitrine à peine soulevée par sa respiration, a quelque chose d'inquiétant. Pourtant, tout a été fait pour que la pièce dégage une atmosphère apaisante. Les murs bleu pervenche sont agrémentés de quelques fenêtres de belle taille, masquées par des rideaux en voilage blanc qui laisse passer la lumière extérieure. Bien que celle-ci soit artificielle, l'illusion d'une journée radieuse est parfaitement reproduite et entre à flot dans la chambre de la malade. Le grand lit aux draps immaculés est entouré de deux fauteuils en gondole bleu sombre dont les structures sont en bois de cèdre assorti au parquet. Dame Simbaï a assuré que l'état de Tia n'était pas préoccupant au point de justifier de la garder à l'infirmerie, et que le meilleur moyen pour elle d'aller mieux était de se reposer convenablement dans une pièce plus intimiste et confortable.

Le muet s'approche en silence et vient s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Il a encore un peu de temps avant le début de l'entraînement. Il n'avait pas prévu de le passer auprès de sa capitaine, mais maintenant qu'il est dans le cocon silencieux de sa chambre de malade, il n'a plus envie de repartir. L'insouciance des Snowkids lui pèse un peu trop, ces derniers jours. Dans à peine plus d'une semaine, tout va radicalement changer. Les voir agir normalement, vivre leur vie en ignorant tout ça, et se dépenser sans retenue pour la Cup, semble tellement inapproprié qu'il supporte de moins en moins de donner le change.

Évidemment, les choses n'évolueront comme prévu que si le plan de Ludi Circenses réussit. Ce qui implique de gagner la Cup. Sans Tia. Il en a parlé à Lysandre, il y a quelques jours. Il lui a exprimé son incompréhension quant à la décision de mettre la milieu de terrain hors course. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que le garçon lui rétorque avec mépris que gagner les matchs c'était son boulot, mais à sa grande surprise, Lysandre s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils. Leur organisme n'est pas responsable de la maladie subite de la jeune femme. Il n'est évidemment pas impossible que son état soit naturel. Pourtant les circonstances rendent cette possibilité très improbable. Ce qui veut que quelqu'un cherche à entraver l'avancée des Snowkids et est prêt à se salir les mains pour ça. C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. Parce que les jeux du cirque n'ont que deux gladiateurs pour le numéro de clôture.

« Hey… »

Bien que prononcée tout doucement, la salutation fait sursauter Devon.

« C'est gentil de passer me voir », le remercie Tia en souriant, enfoncée dans son oreiller.

 _Je t'ai réveillée ?_

Il faut plusieurs secondes à sa capitaine pour réussir à lire la phrase.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pense pas. Je ne devais juste plus avoir besoin de dormir. De toute façon ne t'inquiète pas, je me rendormirai bien assez vite, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire en ce moment. »

Elle sourit mais Devon devine aisément toute sa frustration. S'effondrer en cours de Cup doit être extrêmement rageant pour la professionnelle qu'elle est. Tia a beau faire partie des joueurs qu'il trouve suffisamment mesurés pour ne pas les mépriser, être mise hors jeu comme ça doit être une sacrée épreuve pour elle.

« Personne d'autre n'est malade ? » demande-t-elle soudain.

Surpris, Devon secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche puis écrit :

 _Les autres ne sont pas venus te voir ?_

« Si, bien sûr. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Du coup j'aime autant redemander. »

 _Rocket n'est pas passé ?_

La blonde fait non de la tête.

« Il vient le soir quand il trouve le temps, mais il a tellement de choses à faire en tant que coach. C'est ma faute, si je n'étais pas tombée malade il aurait moins de choses à gérer, le pauvre. »

Trop fiévreuse pour analyser son expression, Tia ne se rend pas compte que Devon est choqué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Naïvement, il pensait que son coach passait le plus de temps possible au chevet de sa femme, quitte à travailler à côté d'elle. Faire passer ce sport à ce point avant tout le reste, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Qu'il ne pardonnera jamais.

* * *

Lysandre est en train de retoucher la luminosité d'une de ses épreuves du match Snowkids/Rykers lorsqu'on sonne à la porte de son studio. Il délaisse à contrecœur la retranscription de la lutte de Fluide entre Thran et une quelconque attaquante unadienne pour découvrir l'identité de son visiteur. Il se dit que ce sera plus que probablement Devon, il ne voit pas ce que qui que ce soit d'autre viendrait faire chez lui. À l'extrême rigueur, Mark peut-être, pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur leurs plans futurs. Déjà las, il ouvre sa porte.

« Kitri ? » énonce-t-il, incrédule.

La jeune femme lui retourne un regard fermé puis le bouscule pour entrer chez lui. Ce n'est pas très malin de sa part, mais Lysandre doit bien avouer qu'il l'avait déjà effacée de l'équation. En temps normal, sa présence ne le perturberait pas outre mesure. Cependant, elle a vraiment l'air furieuse. Ce qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« Je savais que tu étais du genre entreprenant, mais de là à te pointer chez moi sans prévenir. Tu es à court de coups d'un soir ? »

Tandis qu'il la provoque comme ça, avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres, il sort aussi nonchalamment que possible son holophone et tape un texto en vitesse.

« La dernière chose dont j'ai envie ce soir, c'est de me lancer dans une joute verbale avec toi, Lysandre, déclare froidement la steampunk.

\- Tiens donc ? Dans ce cas, venir me voir était une drôle d'idée, rétorque-t-il, railleur.

\- Si tu veux un conseil, quitte ce sourire tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je suis venue t'arrêter, Lysandre. Et je pense que tu vas rester un bon moment sous les verrous. »

* * *

Devon marche en direction de sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires d'entraînement lorsqu'il reçoit un message sur son holophone. Tandis qu'il entre dans sa pièce personnelle, il récupère l'appareil et ouvre le sms, vaguement surpris de voir que Lysandre l'a contacté alors que rien ne le justifie a priori. Puis il lit l'unique phrase qu'il a reçue. _Kitri est chez moi._

L'entraînement passe immédiatement au second plan dans son esprit. Le muet ressort en trombe dans le couloir et s'élance vers le hall de l'hôtel. Il s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'on lui attrape le bras.

« L'holotraineur est de l'autre côté, je te signale. »

Rocket. Quelles étaient les chances qu'il soit dans le hall à ce moment précis ?

Fébrile, Devon sort son carnet de la poche arrière de son jean et griffonne d'une écriture désordonnée :

 _Lysandre a des ennuis, je dois vraiment y aller !_

Malheureusement, la nouvelle n'a pas l'air d'émouvoir son coach, qui ne lui a toujours pas lâché le bras.

« Ton copain peut se débrouiller tout seul. Pas ton équipe. »

Cette réponse le met en rage. Il se dégage avec violence de la poigne de l'autre, au point de le jeter au sol. Rocket n'a pas le temps d'appréhender ce qui se passe avant de sentir le choc d'un carnet qui vient de rebondir contre son torse. Sur ce dernier, le muet a écrit en lettres rageuses qui ont déchiré le papier :

 _Tu préfères peut-être penser au football plutôt qu'à Tia mais on est pas tous dans ton cas_


	55. Chapter 55 : Ecchymoses

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Ce chapitre... Je pense qu'il peut être un peu dur à lire. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est, j'ai un peu de mal à me mettre à la place d'une personne extérieure, peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais je préfère quand même vous prévenir. Parce que s'il se passe des évènements difficiles dans cette histoire, c'est rare qu'ils soient directement relatés._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 :**

 **Ecchymoses**

« M'arrêter ? »

Le sourire moqueur se fait incrédule, cependant son propriétaire est loin d'être serein. Il avait misé sur le côté mièvre et fleur bleue de Kitri pour enfreindre la loi la plus importante de la galaxie. On dirait bien qu'il a eu tort.

« Tu comptes m'arrêter pour avoir sauvé la vie d'une jeune femme et réuni un couple séparé depuis quatre ans ?

\- Oh wow, répond Kitri, glaciale. Tu as donc une si piètre opinion de moi ? »

Le barman retient une grimace de justesse. On dirait bien que pour la fleur bleue il repassera.

« Hmm. Je dois dire que oui. Mais reconnais que tu as bien brouillé les pistes en acceptant de nous faire entrer dans le laboratoire contre les ordres de Maddox. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de la sablonienne de tiquer. La menace contenue dans les paroles de son interlocuteur est parfaitement claire. Elle a également enfreint la loi et si elle le fait tomber, elle ne s'en tirera pas sans conséquence.

« Tu sais Lysandre, tu as bien fait ton coup. Pour éviter de perturber inutilement Brim Balarius, la pièce qui abritait les paradisiennes était imperméable au Fluide. Personne n'a senti que le Remède avait été utilisé pour soigner Nina8. Tous les scientifiques qui bossaient sur la guérison des filles sont en train de s'arracher les cheveux pour essayer de comprendre d'où peut bien venir cette rémission spontanée. Bien sûr, moi je pourrais leur expliquer. Malheureusement, je perdrais mon emploi, et je me ferais presqu'à coup sûr arrêter pour négligence dangereuse, espionnage industriel ou trahison, au choix. S'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire utilisation de Fluide non-autorisée, je laisserais courir. Seulement voilà. D'après tes papiers, tu viens de Ganaleen. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontent du regard. Lysandre brandit sans férir son sourire malsain tandis que Kitri le dévisage de ses yeux entièrement blancs, lui mains dans les poches, nonchalamment appuyé contre son meuble bar, elle adossée bras croisés contre la porte d'entrée.

« Tu m'expliques comment un ganalinois peut se servir du Remède de Sibrit ?

\- Je pourrais. Cela dit, je sens que tu as très très envie de m'exposer ta théorie.

\- C'est ça, essaye de me faire croire que je me fais des idées. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tes papiers sont des faux, tu ne respectes pas la loi du Cercle, tu fricotes avec le frère d'une terroriste, je ne sais peut-être pas quels sont les buts exacts de Ludi Circenses, mais j'ai un de ses membres en face de moi qui va cracher le morceau. »

Un rire léger agite la poitrine de Lysandre, au grand agacement de l'agent de la Technoïde.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je crois, Kitri ? Tu sais que t'es dans la merde. Notre excursion devait passer inaperçue. Malheureusement pour toi, Nina8 s'est réveillée. Du coup t'as le choix : la boucler, ou signaler qu'on était présents. T'es pas stupide, tu sais que si tu parles tu seras au moins aussi mal barrée que nous. Donc t'as un peu trop peur des conséquences pour te lancer sans filet. Du coup tu débarques chez moi, comme une fleur, histoire de tâter le terrain et de voir si ça vaut vraiment la peine de flinguer ta carrière. »

Les yeux plissés de la sablonienne en disent long. Le sourire de Lysandre s'étire un peu plus.

« Personne ne sait que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant une seconde, rien ne bouge. Puis le garçon se jette sur elle.

Lysandre n'a jamais vraiment su se battre. Il était plutôt du genre à attendre stoïquement que les coups cessent de pleuvoir. Cependant, Kitri n'est pas particulièrement impressionnante alors il se dit qu'avec l'effet de surprise il a ses chances. Grave erreur. À peine amorce-t-il sa frappe qu'elle lui attrape le poing de la main gauche avant de le frapper de la paume droite sur la tempe. Puis elle fait coulisser sa prise pour lui bloquer le poignet et le tirer vers elle tandis qu'elle écrase ses phalanges sur le côté gauche de sa mâchoire. Déjà bien déséquilibré, le bras droit toujours bloqué, Lysandre se plie en deux sous un choc violent au niveau de ses côtes, rapidement suivi par une claque sur son crâne qui l'assomme à moitié. Kitri lui enserre ensuite la tête des deux mains pour le forcer à se pencher un peu plus et lui écrase son genou dans le ventre. Ses jambes cèdent presque sous la douleur, et il ne peut rien faire lorsqu'elle tord son bras droit en une clef brutale et lui fait effectuer un demi-tour forcé jusqu'à pouvoir aplatir son buste sur le meuble-bar.

« T'as déjà oublié ? siffle-t-elle dans son dos. Je suis agent de sécurité de la Technoïde. Tu croyais sérieusement pouvoir faire jeu égal avec moi ? »

Le rire de Lysandre se transforme en un gémissement de douleur étouffé lorsqu'elle raffermit encore la prise qu'elle a sur son bras. L'arête du meuble lui scie désagréablement le ventre alors qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de lever un œil sur Kitri.

« C'est marrant, je te voyais plus en soumise qu'en maîtresse dominatrice.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de son ascendant, je te trouve bien sur les nerfs, ma belle.

\- Si tu crois que je vais me relâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour que t'aies le temps de prendre de l'Oblitérateur, tu peux rêver. »

La remarque surprend un peu Lysandre. En ce qui le concerne, il est bien décidé à ne jamais toucher cette saloperie, quitte à flinguer tous les plans de Phèdre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kitri, qui sait à quel point son égoïsme est dépourvu de limite, craigne de le voir prendre cette drogue.

Réfléchissant à la naïveté de la jeune femme, il essaie de bouger légèrement pour soulager l'élancement de plus en plus aigu qu'il ressent dans le bras, mais l'agent ne le laisse pas faire et la rudesse avec laquelle elle le bloque lui arrache une exclamation de souffrance.

« Alors quoi ? s'agace-t-il. On va rester comme ça jusqu'à Mathusalem peut-être ? »

Kitri ne répond pas tout de suite. Toujours maintenu par sa clef de bras, le barman sent qu'elle bouge dans son dos. Un cliquètement retentit derrière lui. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Des menottes.

« Lysandre Circin – ou quel que soit ton vrai nom – tu es en état d'arrestation pour présomption de terrorisme et voie de fait sur agent. Tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi. Si tu renonces à ce droit, tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi devant une cour de justice. Tu as le droit à un avocat. Si tu n'en as pas les moyens, il t'en sera commis un d'office. Durant chaque interrogatoire, tu pourras décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition. As-tu compris les droits que je viens de te lire ? En ayant ces droits à l'esprit, veux-tu me parler ?

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ton petit numéro de fliquette du mois ? »

Il sent un bracelet métallique se refermer autour du poignet qu'elle maintenait. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir est de miser sur Devon. Vu le temps écoulé depuis l'envoi de son message, il ne devrait pas tarder. À condition qu'il ait quitté immédiatement son hôtel. Il doit gagner plus de temps.

Alors qu'elle saisit son bras encore libre pour lui menotter les mains dans le dos, il demande :

« De toi à moi, cette histoire de droits, ça aide les agents dans ton genre à se sentir mieux dans leur peau ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Non, parce qu'on sait tous les deux très bien que c'est des conneries. Si j'essaie de garder le silence, je pense qu'on me tirera assez vite quelques hurlements. »

Les mains désormais définitivement hors d'usage, il sent le poids sur son dos se relâcher.

« T'as jamais de mal à dormir la nuit ? poursuit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'en est-il de _toi_ ? jette Kitri avec hargne.

\- Ah, mais moi je ne me voile pas la face en me disant que je combats pour les droits de la galaxie. Tu me connais. Je n'accorde d'importance qu'à moi-même. »

Lorsqu'elle pose la main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se relever, il cède immédiatement au mouvement, se redresse d'un coup, et lui balance son crâne en pleine face.

« Espèce de ! »

Il recule précipitamment de quelques pas en direction de la baie vitrée, mais pas assez vite, et Kitri lui expédie un crochet du droit si violent dans les côtes que la seule raison qui l'empêche de s'effondrer à genoux est qu'elle le retient par le col. Il a à peine le temps de voir sa porte d'entrée par-dessus l'épaule de la sablonnienne avant que celle-ci le laisse tomber devant elle.

Lorsqu'il relève le visage vers elle, il a la satisfaction de la voir saigner du nez. Bien faible consolation en regard des élancements qui lui parcourent tout le corps.

« Toujours agent de la Technoïde, Lysandre, » grogne-t-elle.

La pique le fait rire.

« Tu sais Kitri, j'ai peut-être du mal à enregistrer ton côté brute épaisse. Cela dit, toi aussi tu as oublié un détail non négligeable.

\- À savoir ? répond-t-elle froidement.

\- Je ne suis pas célibataire. »

À sa grande surprise, la jeune femme a la présence d'esprit d'amorcer un demi-tour. Qui ne lui permet cependant pas d'éviter la lourde carafe de verre que Devon lui écrase à l'arrière du crâne. La violence de l'attaque l'envoie frapper le mur avec un bruit sourd. Puis elle s'effondre mollement sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Sans attendre, Devon l'enjambe et se précipite sur Lysandre, toujours à genoux et menotté.

« _Ça va ?_ signe-t-il, hésitant à le toucher.

\- Bien sûr, que ça va. Arrête d'être un crétin, va fermer la porte et trouve la clef de ces stupides menottes. »

Légèrement rassuré de voir que le sibritain est fidèle à lui-même, Devon s'exécute et masque l'appartement aux regards extérieurs avant de fouiller les poches de Kitri.

Enfin libéré, Lysandre se relève en grognant, faisant jouer son épaule douloureuse. Il contemple un instant le corps inconscient de l'agent. Puis lui balance un coup de pied en plein ventre.

« Salope, » commente-il laconiquement.

En soupirant, il entre dans sa salle de bain pour constater les dégâts. L'image que lui renvoie le miroir lui arrache une grimace.

« Putain, elle m'a pas arrangé. »

Partant de la commissure de ses lèvres, une ecchymose déjà violacée lui recouvre la moitié de la joue. Précautionneusement, il passe un peu d'eau sur la marque pour nettoyer le discret filet de sang qui suinte de sa bouche.

« _Le Remède va arranger ça, non ?_

\- Tu parles. Soigner l'autre blonde m'a complètement vidé. Je vais devoir me coltiner la tronche de double-face un moment. »

Éreinté, Lysandre repasse dans la pièce principale et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il se souvient trop tard que la joue n'est pas le seul endroit où il s'est pris des coups et regrette de ne pas s'être allongé plus en douceur.

« Je commençais à croire que t'avais pas eu mon message, déclare à Devon, qui s'est assis à côté de lui.

\- _Désolé, dreadlocks a essayé de m'empêcher de venir._

\- Oh. Et ça craint ? »

Le muet hausse les épaules.

« _C'est pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre de me virer de l'équipe. Mais oui, vu ce que je lui ai balancé, ça craint un peu._

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- _Disons que je l'ai un peu accusé d'en avoir rien à foutre de la reine des neiges. Et aussi, je lui ai lancé mon carnet en pleine figure après l'avoir jeté par terre._ »

Lysandre le contemple avec des yeux ronds. Puis il éclate de rire. Submergé par le stress, d'avoir failli être arrêté, d'avoir une agent de la Technoïde inconsciente sur son parquet, d'avoir encore si peu de chances de réussite, son hilarité ne fait que se renforcer, cisaillant ses côtes couvertes de bleus. À côté de lui, le shandahaarien se laisse gagner à son tour par le fou rire nerveux qui le secoue silencieusement, conscient lui aussi que Kitri n'a pas fini de leur poser des problèmes, mais surtout indiciblement soulagé d'être arrivé à temps.

De longues minutes s'écoulent avant qu'ils ne parviennent à reprendre leurs esprits. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être négligents.

« Retourne à l'hôtel, décide finalement Lysandre. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

\- _Tu es sûr ?_

\- Arrête d'être stupide, tu veux ? On peut pas se permettre que tu sois compromis. »

Devon tique en l'entendant dire ça. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que son contact risquerait de tout foutre en l'air pour sauver sa peau, pourtant.

Il hésite à poser la question suivante.

« _Tu sais ce que tu vas faire d'elle ?_ »

Lysandre soupire en regardant la silhouette inconsciente.

« Pas encore. »

Il se tourne vers le muet.

« Mais on doit la neutraliser. »

Pour une fois il ne sourit pas.

« Définitivement. »

* * *

À contrecœur, Devon entre dans la salle réservée à l'entraînement des Snowkids. C'était i peine plus d'une heure qu'il a quitté l'hôtel en courant, il est toujours aussi remonté contre Rocket, et il se doute que c'est pareil du côté de son coach. De plus, après les derniers évènements, il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur pour une confrontation. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut pas vraiment y couper. Il n'est pas dans une position de force, bien que le risque soit faible, il ne peut pas se permettre de se faire virer de l'équipe. Alors il va devoir faire profil bas, s'excuser, s'écraser, et regarder cet abruti se conforter dans sa vision du monde où le football est la seule chose qui importe.

Justement, ledit abruti lève les yeux à son arrivée. Son regard semble s'assombrir, mais Devon n'est pas tout à fait sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé à cause de son propre ressentiment.

« Clamp, je peux te laisser gérer l'entraînement quelques minutes ?

\- Hein ? Ah, oui, bien sûr. »

Tâchant de masquer son agacement, Devon suit son coach dans le couloir. Se faire prendre à part est presqu'une bonne surprise. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à servir d'exemple. Cela dit, si Rocket veut le virer de l'équipe, ce sera plus facile pour lui sans le regard des autres…

Lorsque Rocket s'arrête pour lui faire face, le muet est cette fois-ci persuadé que son visage est bien plus fermé qu'habituellement.

« Tu m'as fait quoi, tout à l'heure ? » demande-t-il sèchement, d'entrée de jeu.

S'il s'écoutait, Devon lui enverrait directement son poing dans la figure.

 _Lysandre avait besoin de moi._

En face de lui, son coach soupire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton copain peut se débrouiller tout seul. »

C'est ça, dis plutôt qu'à ton avis il a probablement mérité ce qui lui arrive, pense amèrement le muet.

« Devon, tu es un pro. On est en pleine Cup, on affronte les Pirates demain, tu ne peux pas te permettre de sauter un entraînement sur un coup de tête. »

Le shandahaarien se retient de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si les Pirates étaient une équipe dangereuse. Comme si sa « désertion » était un coup de tête. Il aimerait bien pouvoir balancer tout ça à Rocket, mais à la place il écrit ce qu'il pense que l'autre veut entendre.

 _Coach, je sais tout ça. Je sais ce que ça signifie d'être un pro. Mais le football reste un travail. Je compte bien donner tout ce que j'ai pour, mais pas au détriment des gens qui me sont chers. Vous avez peut-être du mal à voir les choses sous cet angle, et j'en suis désolé, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer._

Les traits de Rocket se durcissent davantage à la lecture de sa réponse. Devon pensait avoir à peu près dosé les choses mais il commence à croire qu'il est allé trop loin.

« Pour qui tu nous prends ? Tu penses qu'on a que le football en tête, c'est ça ? Si je ne suis pas au chevet de Tia, c'est pas parce que la Cup passe avant elle mais parce que je ne peux rien faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, et c'est pareil pour les autres. »

Et bien entendu, ce n'est pas parce que le football passe avant elle que tu as choisi de l'abandonner sans nouvelles quand tu as été suspendu, tout ça pour aller jouer au Neitherball dans les entrailles du Genèse. Et ce n'est pas non plus parce que le football passe avant son père que D'Jok a choisi de marquer le but de l'égalisation quand une victoire des Snowkids voulaient dire son assassinat. C'est ce que Devon manque d'écrire lorsqu'il pose la pointe de son stylo sur sa page.

 _Justement. Moi j'avais les moyens d'aider Lysandre. Je ne suis parti qu'une heure, coach. Alors que depuis que Tia est alitée je m'entraîne trois fois plus que les autres. Je sais à quel point ma présence est vitale sur le terrain, dans la configuration actuelle, crois-moi. Gagner la Cup est tout aussi important pour moi que pour le reste de l'équipe. Mon absence d'aujourd'hui, elle était presque vitale. Et si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'a aucune raison de se reproduire dans l'immédiat._

Rocket lit les dernières lignes, sourcils froncés. Il fixe l'encre un peu trop longtemps avant de rendre son carnet à son joueur.

« Très bien, je te fais confiance. Mais veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus. Va te mettre en tenue et échauffe-toi en vitesse, tu rejoins les autres dans dix minutes. »

Devon hoche la tête et tourne les talons pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Pour un peu, il adresserait un dernier signe à Rocket avant de s'éloigner. Un signe universel que même les gens dépourvus de handicap utilisent à foison pour manifester leur énervement.

* * *

Lorsque Kitri reprend connaissance, la première chose qu'elle ressent est un violent mal de crâne. Un peu confuse, elle veut porter les mains à ses tempes mais sent une résistance inattendue. Sans comprendre, elle force sur ses bras, gênée de les sentir bloquée vers le haut. Il faut un moment pour qu'elle associe le frottement froid sur ses poignets à ses menottes de fonction. C'est seulement là que les derniers évènements se rappellent à elle. Nina8, Lysandre, Ludi Circenses. Un violent choc à l'arrière de la tête. Ses mains menottées à une tête de lit. Elle ouvre les yeux, horrifiée.

« Tiens, déjà réveillée ? T'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir… »

Kitri tourne les yeux vers la gauche, d'où lui parvient la voix de Lysandre. Assis à son meuble bar, il tape sur un ordinateur portable. Le fait qu'il ne lui accorde pas beaucoup d'attention laisse à l'agent de la Technoïde un léger espoir de trouver comment se sortir de cette situation.

Elle tire doucement sur ses poignets pour tester la résistance des menottes. Sentir qu'elle peut à peine les faire bouger ne la surprend pas, la Technoïde possède du matériel de qualité. Puisque ses bras sont bloqués, elle tente de bouger les jambes, et est cette fois-ci un peu plus surprise de constater qu'elle n'y parvient pas. Elle augmente progressivement la force qu'elle met dans son mouvement et réalise que ses chevilles sont solidement attachées au lit, forçant son corps à rester tendu sur toute sa longueur. Le froid qu'elle ressent sur ses jambes lui permet de comprendre que Lysandre a utilisé ses propres bas pour lui immobiliser les jambes. C'est mauvais. Pour éviter qu'ils ne filent, la steampunk a investi dans de la qualité, le tissus dans lequel ils sont conçus est impossible à déchirer et d'une adhérence à toute épreuve. Elle n'a aucune chance de se détacher. La seule chose qu'elle peut espérer, c'est de réussir à négocier. Malheureusement, au moment où elle tente de parler, Kitri découvre qu'elle est bâillonnée.

La jeune femme commence à avoir vraiment peur.

Lysandre s'étire en grognant sur sa chaise. Sa prisonnière a repris connaissance. Il traiterait bien Devon de chiffe-molle pour ne pas l'avoir assommée pour plus longtemps que ça, mais vu l'unique coup ridicule qu'il a lui-même réussi à porter, mieux vaut qu'il s'abstienne. D'autant qu'il a mis plus de temps que prévu pour décider de la conduite à tenir.

Relâcher Kitri était hors de question. Cette fille est d'une obstination insupportable, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de se ranger aux côtés de Ludi Circenses. Lui laisser faire un seul pas dehors aurait mené à son arrestation, à celle de Devon, et au capotage de tous les plans de Phèdre. Seulement, la faire disparaître n'est pas non plus une bonne idée. Si elle avait été une citoyenne lambda, ç'aurait éventuellement pu passer. Dans une période de Cup, avec les mouvements de foule, les coups de folie, les désillusions, une personne aussi fantasque que Kitri aurait pu disparaître sans éveiller trop de soupçons des autorités. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas une citoyenne lambda. Elle est une agent de la Technoïde.

Pendant un long moment, le problème lui a semblé insoluble. Puis il s'est fait une réflexion. La disparition de Kitri n'a pas à rester secrète pour longtemps. Il faut simplement qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention avant la finale de la Cup. Qui a lieu dans à peine plus d'une semaine. Lysandre s'est donc contenté de pirater le partage de fichiers de la Technoïde sur lequel est stocké le récapitulatif des congés des employés. La steampunk s'est déjà moqué de son entreprise, qui n'a même pas été fichue de mettre en place un logiciel spécialisé à cet effet. Le barman a vite constaté qu'effectivement, la Technoïde semble avoir d'autres chats à fouetter que de gérer correctement ce genre de choses. Preuve en est, le partage concerné s'est montré ridiculement facile à craquer. Kitri est donc en vacances toute la semaine suivante.

L'aspect le plus urgent ainsi réglé, il a simplement récupéré l'holophone de la jeune femme. Lui implanter un synthétiseur vocal n'a rien de compliqué et il entrait les dernières lignes de code nécessaires lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. Au besoin, il répondra donc lui-même, et l'interlocuteur inquiet l'entendra parler avec la voix de la sablonienne.

Ne reste plus qu'un dernier point à régler.

« Tu sais Kitri, déclare-t-il en se levant, son éternel sourire méprisant aux lèvres, à choisir, ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais voulu tuer de mes mains. »

Sa prisonnière se tend brusquement à cette déclaration. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, il vient s'asseoir à califourchon au-dessus d'elle.

« Je te dirais bien que ça ne fera pas mal, mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai fait que poser des bombes, alors je doute d'être très efficace. »

Avec indifférence, il voit les yeux blancs se remplir de larmes. La respiration de Kitri se fait saccadée et sifflante. Il l'entend pousser des cris étouffés par son bâillon. Aux sonorités variées, il suppose qu'elle essaie de le supplier de la laisser vivre. Ce serait presque dommage. Elle n'était définitivement pas la personne la plus détestable du coin. Enfin, pour l'instant elle n'EST pas la personne la plus détestable du coin. Cependant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on ne puisse plus parler d'elle au présent.

Terrifiée, Kitri sent les mains de Lysandre se refermer autour de sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ici, maintenant, elle va mourir. Des sanglots de panique éclatent dans sa poitrine, tout son corps est secoué de spasmes tandis que la pression augmente autour de son cou. Hurlant des sons inarticulés, si désespérément peu audibles, elle tente de supplier Lysandre, du regard, de la voix.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, sa vie ne déroule pas devant ses yeux. Seuls des passages bien précis lui reviennent en mémoire alors qu'elle force sur ses membres pour se débattre, sans succès. Elle retrace les évènements qui l'ont amenée sur ce lit. Les évènements qui font qu'elle va mourir. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas Lysandre qu'elle se met à haïr. C'est Thran. Thran qui l'a défiée en ligne, Thran qui lui a proposé qu'ils se rencontrent, Thran qui est sorti avec elle, Thran qui l'a plaquée, Thran qui est resté son ami, Thran qui l'a présentée à Devon, Thran qui a créé le lien entre elle et Lysandre.

Au fur et à mesure que la pression sur sa gorge augmente, que la douleur devient insurmontable dans ses tempes et dans ses yeux où les pétéchies cèdent une à une, laissant fleurir des lys roses dans ses orbites blancs, Kitri se persuade que sa mort, c'est à Thran qu'elle la doit. C'est sur cette pensée que le manque d'oxygénation lui fait perdre connaissance.

Lysandre continue de serrer un long moment après que Kitri ait cessé de bouger. Lorsqu'enfin il se décide à la lâcher, il se tend au-dessus d'elle pour saisir un de ses poignets et constater l'absence de pouls. Satisfait, il se relève enfin et va chercher une bière dans son frigo. Ses côtes le font un peu souffrir quand il se penche pour saisir une bouteille, et les ecchymoses tiraillent son visage lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour boire. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à l'attacher, il n'aurait jamais réussi à avoir le dessus si elle avait eu l'occasion de se débattre.

Enfin, une bonne chose de faite. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se débarrasser du corps avant que l'odeur ne devienne insupportable. Ça ne devrait pas être trop complexe. Le commerce d'organes a toujours été un commerce florissant.


	56. Chapter 56 : L'Aquarium

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Vous savez, j'aimais vraiment Kitri. Je suis triste pour elle, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé du personnage, mais j'espère que vous aussi vous la regretterez. Au moins un peu._

 _Un chapitre plus léger, cette semaine. Les pirates poursuivent leur enquête, peut-être pour ne pas finir en impasse, cette fois, qui sait ? De plus, ce chapitre est l'occasion de revoir une vieille connaissance, qui m'avait bien plu dans le DA. Sa façon d'apparaître n'est jamais que ma façon de le percevoir, mais à défaut d'être d'accord, j'espère que vous la trouverez cohérente. Alors ? Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 :**

 **L'Aquarium**

« Tu penses. On s'est pris une branlée, évidemment ! »

Assise sur sa couchette à bord du Black Manta, Anna éclate de rire suite à l'aveu d'Artie.

« Je vois, répond-elle. C'est donc pour éviter l'ambiance morose des vestiaires que tu m'appelles. Je comprends mieux. »

L'image que son holophone lui retourne de son petit-ami lui adresse un sourire rayonnant.

« Je vois que tu me connais bien. Kate voulait utiliser cette excuse aussi mais je lui ai piqué son holophone à la mi-temps.

\- T'es horrible !

\- Quoi ? En face c'était les Snowkids ! Comme si les Pirates avaient la moindre chance contre eux.

\- Justement. Cette pauvre Kate avait bien plus besoin de mon soutien que toi.

\- Hé, ho. Si tu veux je raccroche, hein.

\- T'oserais pas ! »

Le métis lui tire la langue avant d'enchaîner.

« Du coup, toujours coincés en orbite ?

\- Yep. Maddox veut s'assurer que notre visite restera secrète.

\- Sonny doit être ravi.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je reste planquée dans ma cabine ?

\- En même temps je le comprends. À quoi joue Maddox, exactement ? Il n'a de comptes à rendre à personne, après tout…

\- Ben, je pense qu'afficher sa collaboration avec les pirates pourrait lui faire perdre beaucoup de crédibilité malgré tout. Ce serait l'aveu qu'il n'est pas capable de gérer cette crise seul. D'ailleurs, si cette collaboration fuite, ce serait même l'aveu qu'il y a une crise. Mais je pense pas que ce soit pour ça qu'il mette un point d'honneur à être discret.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ta théorie, alors ?

\- Je crois qu'il se méfie des taupes.

\- Des taupes ? Tu veux dire de Ludi Circenses ? Ce serait gros s'il y en avait au sein même de la Technoïde, non ?

\- Tu oublies Marlowe.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Marlowe. Tu sais, la gardienne de prison. »

Anna s'apprête à compléter sa description lorsqu'on frappe à la porte de sa cabine. Peu après, Siri passe la tête à l'intérieur.

« On a l'autorisation de Maddox, Sonny veut tout le monde au poste de pilotage.

\- Ah, ok, j'arrive. »

Tandis que la porte se referme, la shandahaarienne reporte son attention sur son holophone.

« Désolée, je dois te laisser.

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai entendu. Eh, Anna ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va bien se passer, tu vas voir. »

D'abord un peu surprise de découvrir que même via une communication à plusieurs planètes de distance Artie a percé son angoisse à jour, la jeune femme lui adresse un sourire timide, à la fois anxieux et reconnaissant. Sur un dernier signe de la main, le métis coupe la communication.

Tout en rangeant son holophone dans le sac qui ne la quitte jamais et dans lequel elle dispose essentiellement de quoi prendre des notes, Anna enfile ses chaussures et se met en chemin d'un pas décidé pour le poste de pilotage. Le Black Manta n'a mis qu'un jour et demi pour atteindre la planète qui accueille le scientifique ayant travaillé sur la coupe. Le problème, c'est que ladite planète abrite une prison dans laquelle est enfermé ledit scientifique. Fait qu'Anna ignorait lorsqu'elle a accepté la mission. Elle ne peut pas jurer qu'elle aurait renoncé à venir si elle l'avait su, mais la possibilité lui paraît tout de même assez élevée. Si encore ils avaient pu débarquer immédiatement, ç'aurait pu passer. Seulement, Maddox les a forcés à patienter en orbite pendant six jours. Anna a donc eu tout le temps nécessaire pour ressasser le fait qu'elle allait remettre les pieds dans une prison de la Technoïde. Le duc peut bien clamer leur collaboration et les pirates lui assurer qu'elle n'a aucune raison de s'en faire, c'est plus fort qu'elle. L'idée de se retrouver de nouveau dans une enceinte carcérale lui soulève le cœur. Elle inspire profondément, bien décidée à ne pas trop laisser voir son trouble.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entre dans la cabine de pilotage, elle ne parvient pas à retenir le cri qui lui monte de la poitrine.

Le duc Maddox en personne est debout à côté de Sonny. Et ne semble pas plus enchanté de la voir que l'inverse.

« Eh bien, relève-t-il de sa voix rauque. Vous m'aviez caché ça, Blackbones.

\- Je ne voyais pas d'intérêt à vous transmettre ce détail, duc. »

Anna note avec reconnaissance que Sonny est glacial face à la réaction du chef de la Technoïde tandis que Corso se rapproche subtilement d'elle.

« J'avais déjà été passablement surpris d'apprendre que les pirates avaient pris part à l'évasion de cette jeune fille, permettez-moi de l'être encore plus à vous voir impliquer un membre de Ludi Circenses dans l'enquête censée les arrêter.

\- Vous savez Maddox, pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. Cependant, l'innocence d'Anna a été prouvée par Ezechiel. Voilà qui devrait vous rassurer. »

À l'énonciation du nom de l'homme-machine, le duc hausse un sourcil franchement surpris, ainsi que légèrement contrarié. Puis il se tourne vers la shandahaarienne et la dévisage quelques instants.

« Au regard des preuves qui pesaient contre elle, c'est assez étonnant. »

Cette remarque presque murmurée pétrifie Anna sur place. Heureusement, elle est bien vite suivie par une autre :

« Cela dit, si Ezechiel le dit, il n'y a effectivement pas lieu d'en douter. »

Néanmoins, à peine se remet-elle à respirer normalement que le duc la terrifie à nouveau en s'avançant vers elle.

« Mademoiselle, je suis profondément navré pour cette erreur judiciaire. »

L'œil rond, Anna le regarde lui poser la main sur l'épaule d'un air paternel.

« J'espère avoir également l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de votre frère lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée. Je vous souhaite de le revoir rapidement.

\- Euh, je… Nous… Enfin, je l'ai revu… quand les Snowkids ont affronté les Pirates… bafouille-t-elle piteusement, complètement dépassée par la situation.

\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui a dû lui faire une sacrée surprise, étant donné que personne n'est au courant de votre évasion. Enfin, c'est une bonne chose. Bien, préparez-vous à débarquer. Nous nous dirigerons directement vers la salle aménagée pour cette rencontre. »

Apparemment déjà reléguée au second plan dans la tête du duc, Anna renonce à lui faire remarquer que le Cercle des Fluides compte un peu trop de membres pour assurer que personne n'est au courant de son évasion. Bien qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le cran de lui dire, de toute façon.

Les nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve par la confrontation avec Maddox, la shandahaarienne subit en silence l'approche de la prison. Lorsque leur groupe hétéroclite descend du Black Manta, elle hésite sérieusement à remonter s'y enfermer devant l'étape suivante que leur présente le chef de la Technoïde. Cela dit, elle est loin d'être la seule à montrer des réticences.

« Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce qu'on monte là-dedans ? grogne Corso, incrédule.

\- Étant donné qu'il s'agit du seul moyen pour entrer dans la prison, je suis plutôt confiant, en effet. »

Le second toise le chef de la Technoïde d'un œil noir avant de reporter son attention sur l'espèce de pièce aveugle qui les attend comme une gueule ouverte au bout du large ponton métallique où ils se trouvent.

« C'est vraiment sécurisé, ce machin ? s'inquiète Siri.

\- Je sais que vous me tenez en suffisamment piètre estime pour me croire peu scrupuleux sur la sécurité des prisonniers, mais des agents de la Technoïde accompagnent chaque voyage, » déclare simplement Maddox en entrant d'un pas impérieux dans la structure.

Anna voit la pirate rougir légèrement. Décidément, le duc est un sacré personnage.

Sonny lui emboite immédiatement le pas, suivi avec plus de circonspection par Corso et Siri. Retenant un soupir, la shandahaarienne s'accorde un dernier regard pour l'horizon marin. Vélléas est une planète entièrement recouverte d'eau. Seul le spatioport affleure à la surface, ses parois léchées continuellement par le ressac. Devant elle, une immense étendue bleue ardoise s'étale à perte de vue, à peine perturbée par des pointes blanches d'écume. Sous un ciel clair mais nuageux, le doux chuintement des vagues est loin de l'apaiser. C'est avec une lourde boule au ventre qu'Anna pénètre à son tour dans l'ascenseur censé les amener dans la prison sous-marine.

Lors de la descente, piégée dans le silence pesant qui règne entre ses homologues pirates et le chef de la Technoïde, la jeune femme a toutes les peines du monde à juguler sa panique. Elle se doute que les autres mettent sa pâleur sur le compte d'un début de claustrophobie, et il faut bien avouer que le trajet qu'elle subit ne l'aide en rien à se calmer. Pourtant, ce sont bien les souvenirs qui la pétrifie. Elle a perdu plus de deux ans de sa vie dans une prison de la Technoïde, enfermée pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, à vivre dans une boucle temporelle insipide. Elle a perdu son Fluide dans une prison de la Technoïde, coupée de son seul moyen de défense contre les détenues qui la voyaient comme une proie. Parfois, elle pense que Marlowe est la seule raison pour laquelle elle a survécu à cette épreuve. Seulement, Marlowe l'a trahie, elle aussi. Marlowe fait partie de la raison pour laquelle elle s'est retrouvée enfermée. Pourtant, Anna ne parvient pas à lui en vouloir. Parce que malgré tout, Marlowe l'a protégée.

La shandahaarienne sursaute violemment lorsque la cabine s'immobilise enfin pour s'arrimer à l'entrée de la prison. Puis les portes s'ouvrent enfin sur l'environnement carcéral, et Anna avale péniblement sa salive avant de s'engouffrer dans ses murs.

* * *

Anna peut voir Sonny s'impatienter auprès d'elle. Le Black Manta est déjà resté coincé suffisamment longtemps en orbite de la planète, elle se doute que le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'ils traversent ne fait qu'augmenter son énervement. Elle le comprend. Marcher dans les boyaux de la prison lui met également les nerfs à vif. Les galeries de verre et d'acier se ressemblent toutes pour elle, et lui rappelle désagréablement sa propre incarcération. Cependant, si son malaise est encore présent, son angoisse s'est tout de même atténuée. Maintenant qu'elle vit l'épreuve tant redoutée, elle est bien forcée de réaliser qu'elle peut s'en sortir.

Soudain, alors qu'elle a presque cessé d'attendre que ça se produise, le duc Maddox les arrête devant une porte qu'il déverrouille à l'aide du pass qui leur a déjà permis de s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce niveau de sécurité. Les quatre pirates le suivent enfin dans la salle qui est censée accueillir leur entretien.

La première chose que voit la shandahaarienne en entrant, c'est que le mur en face de la porte est en réalité une immense vitre qui s'ouvre sur les abysses au fond desquelles repose la prison sous-marine. À sa grande surprise, ces dernières sont parfaitement observables, et en lieu et place des ténèbres qu'elles croyaient s'étendre à l'extérieur des murs, c'est une myriade de couleur qui lui fait face. Un banc de poissons aux nageoires d'or palpitent et tourbillonnent entre des bancs de coraux dont les bras déchiquetés passent du rose au pourpre. Les roches brunes accueillent des foules d'étoiles de mer d'un orange soutenu ainsi que de véritables lacs d'anémones tantôt rouge sang, tantôt bleu électrique. Jaillissant du sable clair qui recouvre le fond marin, une immense raie manta ocre s'élève majestueusement tandis que des poissons à rayures noires et blanches, dont le corps prend une vague forme triangulaire due à la façon dont leurs nageoires ventrales et dorsales se prolongent en pointe, passent juste devant la vitre.

Le spectacle est tellement inattendu qu'elle ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'un homme contemple lui aussi le ballet marin en leur tournant le dos. D'une carrure respectable sans pour autant être spécialement au-dessus des standards, elle ne peut d'abord voir que son crâne entièrement chauve. Puis il se retourne et elle peut découvrir son visage. Doté de pommettes hautes taillées à la serpe et d'un imposant nez busqué, ce portrait intimidant est complété par des mâchoires carrées recouvertes d'une barbe à la coupe nette qui laisse sa bouche et ses joues glabres. Pourtant, la shandahaarienne constate avec étonnement que son regard dégage une étrange gentillesse.

« Docteur Baldwin, salue Sonny avec plus de froideur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Capitaine Blackbones, » répond le prisonnier en lui tendant la main.

Le chef des pirates ne donne pas l'impression d'être particulièrement ravi de cette marque de courtoisie, mais il offre tout de même sa paume en retour avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, bientôt imité par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Moi qui croyais qu'après votre collaboration, vous aviez eu le droit de choisir votre prison.

\- Oh, c'est aimable de vous en inquiéter mais c'est le cas. Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours adoré les poissons. »

Anna réprime de justesse un rire. Elle ne sait pas ce que ce docteur Baldwin a fait pour finir emprisonné, mais il ne lui fait décidément pas l'effet d'un sale type.

« Mais je vous en prie, bien que j'apprécie le geste, ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire la conversation. Vous avez des questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Votre complaisance à répondre me surprend, Baldwin. »

L'homme ne semble pas étonné par le manque de confiance qu'il subit.

« Je sais que mes antécédents ne parlent pas en ma faveur, Blackbones, mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à ne pas collaborer vous savez.

\- Ouais, à part la vengeance, grommelle Corso.

\- Je suppose que penser ainsi est légitime. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de vindicatif.

\- Parce qu'assister Bleylock dans ses plans de conquête de la galaxie c'est pas vindicatif, peut-être ? » rétorque sombrement le second.

Le docteur Bladwin hausse les épaules sans paraître le moins du monde agacé par l'hostilité qu'on lui témoigne.

« Bleylock me donnait l'occasion de tester mes théories sur les Fluides d'une façon que le Cercle des Fluides n'aurait jamais permise. En ce qui me concerne, il n'a jamais été question de plus que cela. »

Corso s'apprête à répondre de nouveau mais Sonny lui fait signe de s'abstenir, apparemment peu désireux de perdre davantage de temps dans une argumentation stérile.

« Justement, reprend-il à la place. Concernant vos expérimentations sur les Fluides, vous êtes bien celui qui s'est chargé de concevoir la coupe ? C'est pour cette raison que vous aviez été approché par Bleylock, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet, confirme Baldwin, intrigué par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Et vous avez conçu sur ses ordres un dispositif censé accroître ses capacités inhibitrices et faire disparaître les Fluides de la galaxie ?

\- Vous… le Cercle vous a parlé de la véritable fonction de la Cup ? »

La nouvelle semble déconcerter profondément le scientifique.

« Pas exactement. Mais passons sur les détails.

\- Je… Eh bien oui, c'était le but de l'objet remis à Sinedd. »

Anna écarquille son œil valide. Elle ne comprend pas tout ce à quoi Sonny fait allusion mais elle saisit suffisamment les implications pour réaliser que Sinedd s'était apparemment engagé dans quelque chose de gros.

« Vous pensez qu'il serait possible de provoquer l'effet inverse ?

\- L'effet inverse ?

\- De supprimer l'action inhibitrice de la coupe. »

Le docteur Baldwin fronce les sourcils.

« Je suppose, répond-il prudemment.

\- Vous supposez ?

\- Écoutez Blackbones, je suis enfermé dans cette prison depuis neuf ans, et les seules études scientifiques que j'ai réalisées entre ces murs portent sur la faune et la flore de Vélléas, alors oui, je ne fais que supposer. »

Le chef des pirates le fusille du regard, plus en colère contre le Cercle que contre l'homme qui lui fait face.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous aviez utilisé pour causer l'inhibition ? demande-t-il.

\- Je vais m'abstenir de demander pourquoi vous ne vous adressez pas directement au Cercle, connaissant leur culte du secret, je suppose qu'une collaboration avec eux n'est guère envisageable. Bien, puis-je partir du principe que vous vous y connaissez un minimum en Fluide ?

\- Vous pouvez, acquiesce fermement Sonny.

\- Parfait. De façon simplifiée, la coupe empêche la résonnance des individus avec leur planète mère – ou d'adoption dans certains cas particulier – le principe de l'appareil que j'ai fourni à Bleylock était de renforcer le signal émis par la coupe, de façon à transmettre une instruction de blocage permanent au système nerveux. »

Le chef des pirates hoche la tête et vient reposer pensivement son menton sur sa main, fixant sans le voir le ballet des poissons colorés.

« L'action serait complètement différente, reprend-il finalement, mais créer un dispositif qui diffuserait le signal opposé à la coupe devrait être possible. Les ondes s'annuleraient alors à la source.

\- Théoriquement, ça l'est. Mais il faudrait pour cela connaître exactement le fonctionnement de la coupe.

\- Et vous étiez le seul scientifique sur le projet ?

\- Le seul extérieur au Cercle des Fluides. Ils m'avaient choisi comme expert pour l'aspect technique. »

Sonny soupire de dépit. Anna le comprend. Depuis le début, ils vont d'impasse en impasse, dans cette affaire. Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à découvrir ici aujourd'hui…

« Et la miniaturisation ? intervient-elle brusquement. Passe encore pour la coupe, elle est d'une belle taille, mais le seul moment où on peut l'atteindre, c'est lorsqu'elle descend sur le stade, quiconque l'approche à ce moment-là ne peut pas le faire avec un objet trop voyant… »

Surpris, Baldwin reporte son regard sur elle. La shandahaarienne se sent rougir mais ne baisse pas le regard. Le scientifique se passe une main dans la barbe, pensif. Également un peu étonné par sa prise de parole, Sonny se tourne vers elle pour répondre :

« Oui, mais les matériaux nécessaires à la miniaturisation sont légion. S'en procurer peut être un peu complexe, mais nous n'aurons pas la possibilité de vérifier tous les moyens d'acquisition d'ici la finale.

\- Non… Attendez Blackbones… Cette jeune femme soulève un point intéressant. Voyez-vous, il faut prendre en compte le fait que les actions de la coupe doivent atteindre la galaxie toute entière, et pour cela elles sont alimentées par une source d'énergie très spécifique : les Fluides. Or, pour que tous les Fluides soient supportés de la même manière, seul le zircatium pouvait être employé pour les circuits miniaturisés. Bleylock avait dû monopoliser de nombreux moyens pour m'en fournir discrètement.

\- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire…

\- Que si le zircatium a intéressé quelqu'un, ils devraient pouvoir vous le dire sur Leicros. »

* * *

De retour à bord du Black Manta, Sonny se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil de capitaine, l'air renfrogné. Le duc Maddox s'est engagé à contacter l'unique entreprise qui raffine le zircatium dans les plus brefs délais, et les pirates sont prêts à croire qu'il s'acquittera de cette tâche dans un avenir très proche. Cependant, ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils doivent maintenant se contenter d'attendre. Or, Sonny en a marre d'attendre. Depuis le début de cette enquête, il a l'impression de ne faire que ça. Attendre que les joueurs pirates le mettent en relation avec le Cercle des Fluides, attendre que l'équipe de Maria craque les données qui l'intéressent, attendre que Ludi Circenses fasse ne serait-ce qu'une imprudence qui le mettrait sur leur voie…

Si seulement D'Jok avait choisi une autre carrière que le Galactik Football. Il n'aurait pas été directement concerné, et il aurait probablement eu beaucoup moins de mal à réfléchir posément.

« Je n'aime pas ça, énonce-t-il à haute voix, s'attirant les regards surpris de son équipage, rassemblé dans la cabine de pilotage.

\- Dépendre de Maddox ? demande Corso.

\- Ça non plus. Non, je parlais de ce que nous a dit Baldwin.

\- Quelle partie ?

\- Vous l'avez entendu, il était la seule personne extérieure au Cercle à travailler sur la coupe. Et ça fait neuf ans qu'il est enfermé ici. Alors qui pourrait bien avoir renseigné Ludi Circenses ? D'après lui, stopper l'activité inhibitrice de la coupe ne peut se faire sans une connaissance précise de son fonctionnement. Qui pourrait avoir donné ces informations ?

\- Tu penses que ma théorie est erronée ? s'inquiète Anna.

\- Justement, non. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je pense que tu as vu juste, Anna. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Attends, intervient Siri, interdite. Ne me dis pas que tu envisages sérieusement que la fuite vienne du Cercle ? »

Sonny ne répond pas tout de suite. Il semble réfléchir encore une fois à la pertinence de ses soupçons.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Siri, déclare-t-il finalement. Mais je t'avoue que si j'élimine le Cercle, je ne vois pas d'où elle peut venir. »

Un silence de plomb accueille ses paroles. En quelques phrases, la menace vient de prendre une autre envergure.

* * *

Dame Simbaï s'apprête à aller voir Tia lorsque sa montre lui indique une communication en provenance d'un de ses collègues du Cercle des Fluides. Intriguée, elle referme la porte de sa chambre et accepte l'appel.

« Ah, Dame Simbaï, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. »

L'hologramme qui apparaît sur son poignet lui montre l'image du membre en charge de l'équipe des Lightnings.

« Je vous en prie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- À vrai dire, je voulais simplement confirmer un point, j'espère que vous excuserez ma curiosité.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir vous apporter mes lumières, Delos. »


	57. Chapter 57 : Empoisonneurs

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _J'aime mes rookies, les Cheitans. J'avais envie de prendre le contre-pied de la série et de créer une nouvelle équipe qui se montrerait sympathique devant les Snowkids. Et puis le personnage de Ludwig s'était imposé à moi, de toute façon, même s'il n'a qu'un rôle mineur. Vous voilà donc avec une flopée d'OC sur les bras. Sur lesquels vous vous posez sûrement cette question : Sont-ils blancs comme neige ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 :**

 **Empoisonneurs**

Pas mécontent d'échapper un peu à l'ambiance survoltée de l'hôtel, Gauvin marche au hasard des rues, des étoiles plein les yeux. Bien qu'entièrement artificielle, la lumière éclaire les pavés au même titre qu'un soleil d'été. Les façades claires se succèdent, toutes plus élégantes les unes que les autres, tandis que ses pas claquent sur les pavés. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, le sol s'efface pour laisser place à l'un des larges canaux qui accueillent les holovéhicules. Ceux-ci passent en continu dans des traînées colorés, prêts à déposer des gens aux quatre coins du Genèse. L'adolescent aurait pu en prendre un. Il a même un peu hésité, peu désireux de se frotter aux fans des Snowkids, mais il a finalement décidé que partir à pied l'aiderait davantage à se vider la tête.

À la base, il pensait se diriger tout droit vers la forêt du Genèse. Comme prévu, Yvain s'était montré intenable en apprenant qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds lors de son dernier séjour sur l'étoile de fer. Dans l'esprit pas loin d'être dérangé de son aîné, un attentat manqué n'était pas une excuse. Bien que ses reproches lui aient semblé complètement déplacés, il avait tout de même été reconnaissant à Yvain de lui faire dédramatiser la situation comme ça, avec sa vision du monde incongrue. Or, si les Snowkids remportent les demi-finales contre les Shadows, son botaniste de frère débarquera bien assez vite en réclamant qu'on l'emmène admirer ses précieuses plantes. Seulement, maintenant qu'il découvre les rues du Genèse, Gauvin n'a plus vraiment envie de réfléchir à son itinéraire.

Le garçon oblique sur un coup de tête dans une rue bordée de chaque côté par des commerces chamarrés. Les vitrines de pâtissiers alternent avec les papeteries, les magasins de vêtements, et autres boutiques toutes réservées à une clientèle aisée. Comme chaque planète, le Genèse a ses bas-fonds, ses entrailles purulentes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas approcher. Cependant, contrairement à la plupart des planètes, le Genèse parvient à cacher ses aspects peu rutilants sous sa peau de métal. Aussi, dans les quartiers qui accueillent les équipes de Galactik Football rien ne vient entacher l'atmosphère de luxe ambiante.

Rien, sauf les fans un peu trop… fanatiques.

Avisant trois filles qui se ruent sur lui en hurlant, le blond avale péniblement sa salive. Trop tard pour partir en courant. Lorsqu'elles arrivent à sa hauteur, elles se mettent à parler toutes ensemble, déblatérant leur admiration sans faille. Déjà mal à l'aise, Gauvin se sent rougir quand elles exhibent leur soutien-gorge en lui demandant de signer leur poitrines. Brûlant, persuadé qu'il a viré aussi rouge que les cheveux de D'Jok, il s'exécute sans oser dire un mot et subit en silence le traditionnel selfie qui donne l'excuse rêvée à ses groupies pour se coller à lui. Puis alors qu'elles n'ont enfin plus aucune demande raisonnable à lui faire, et sans leur laisser le temps d'en improviser d'autres moins raisonnables, il prend plus ou moins la fuite en bafouillant sur un rendez-vous important.

S'éloignant d'un pas vif, il jette des regards inquiets en arrière pour s'assurer que les groupies ne se sont pas élancées à sa poursuite. Ce faisant, il néglige de regarder devant lui et rentre de plein fouet dans un passant qu'il envoie chuter au sol.

« Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! »

Tandis qu'il se confond en excuse, il se penche pour aider le jeune homme qu'il vient de renverser à se relever. Ce dernier grogne d'un air peu amène qu'il n'y a pas de mal, sans relever sa tête enfoncée sous la capuche d'un sweatshirt gris bleuté. C'est seulement une fois qu'il est de nouveau debout, toujours plus petit que lui d'une tête, que le blond remarque la forme étrange que prend sa capuche.

« Tu es Ludwig ? Des Cheitans ? » s'étonne-t-il alors spontanément.

Il regrette cependant sa remarque lorsque l'autre lève enfin ses yeux turquoises sur lui et qu'il y voit une franche contrariété. Il se sent rougir à nouveau, mal à l'aise devant l'hostilité de son possible futur adversaire. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, cette hostilité s'efface pour laisser place à une réalisation en tout point semblable à la sienne.

« Gauvin ? Des Snowkids ? Oh putain, yes ! Je croyais que je tombais encore sur un fan frapadingue… »

Effectivement, son visage n'exprime plus aucune contrariété mais un soulagement sincère.

Malheureusement, il faut croire que les deux joueurs n'ont pas choisi la bonne rue pour trainer.

« Oh mon dieu, je rêve ! »

Avec une même expression d'horreur désespérée, ils tournent la tête vers l'origine du cri.

« Cours.

\- Pardon ? »

Ludwig n'attend pas que le jeune goal ait enregistré ses paroles pour s'élancer dans la direction opposée. D'abord figé par l'incompréhension, Gauvin se reprend brutalement et se précipite à sa suite.

« Tu sais où tu vas ?

\- T'occupe et cours ! »

Le blond réprime un sourire. Depuis qu'il est devenu pro, ce qui remonte quand même à quelques années, il n'a pas progressé d'un iota en ce qui concerne la gestion des fans. Les membres de son équipe gèrent tous la célébrité avec naturel, sans trop la laisser leur monter à la tête – même D'Jok s'est apparemment bien calmé sur la prétention, d'après ce que les autres lui ont expliqué tandis que le roux se défendait à corps et à cri d'avoir jamais pris la grosse tête. Il aurait bien mis ça sur le manque d'expérience, mais Devon n'a jamais donné l'impression d'avoir du mal, alors que son mutisme aurait dû rendre les choses encore plus complexes pour lui. Du coup, voir quelqu'un d'aussi nul que lui dans ce domaine est assez réconfortant.

C'est seulement une fois bien loin de la rue commerçante où on les a abordés que les deux sportifs se résignent à stopper leur course. À peine essoufflé par l'effort, ils effectuent un tour d'horizon méfiant avant de se regarder. Puis Gauvin éclate de rire.

« Quoi ? s'agace le dhorlan. Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ?

\- Rien, pardon. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi aurait l'idée de se barrer en courant pour éviter de signer un autographe.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, se renfrogne son interlocuteur en tirant sur sa capuche. J'en ai juste marre qu'on touche mes cornes.

\- Qu'on… quoi ? »

Même à moitié caché par la capuche, le blond peut voir les disques turquoises se lever au ciel.

« Mes cornes. Dès que les gens m'abordent, ils veulent les toucher. C'est que c'est une caractéristique « tellement originale », explique-t-il en singeant un ton admiratif. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de me faire traiter d'échec de l'évolution par tous les dhorlans, j'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour que la seule chose que la galaxie retienne de moi soit ces putains de cornes ! »

Gauvin en reste bouche-bée. Évidemment, la presse et le public lui renvoient régulièrement ses boucles blondes et son physique d'enfant sage à la figure, mais ses cheveux et son visage innocent ne l'ont jamais fait complexer. Il comprend mieux pourquoi Ludwig s'est fait la réputation d'être un colérique. À sa place, lui aussi supporterait assez mal que son talent pour le football passe au second plan.

« C'est la curiosité de la découverte, ça leur passera, » suppose-t-il timidement.

Sa phrase arrache un rire au dhorlan.

« Ouais, c'est sûr que ton surnom d'angelot a vite cessé de te coller à la peau, pas vrai ? »

Coincé, Gauvin grimace.

« Oui, bon, mais ça c'est la faute de Devon. C'est le surnom qu'il utilise pour me désigner en signant…

\- Conneries, ouais ! C'est comme si j'accusais cette connasse de Nawata pour l'attention qu'on porte à mes cornes ! »

Le blond tressaille en l'entendant désigner ainsi sa coéquipière.

« Vous vous entendez vraiment pas ?

\- C'est pas qu'on s'entend pas. C'est plutôt que si elle prenait feu devant moi et qu'on me donnait un seau d'eau de mer pour l'éteindre, je boirais le seau. Mais oublie ce que je viens de dire. Si Dorcas apprend que je révèle des informations sur l'équipe à l'ennemi, elle m'arrachera les yeux…

\- L'ennemi ? »

Ludwig hausse les épaules.

« Vous êtes les champions en titre pour la troisième fois consécutive, vous avez quand même une putain de réput' d'invulnérabilité, alors ouais, vous êtes l'ennemi à abattre. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que les autres sont prêts à tous les sacrifices pour ça.

\- Comment ça tous ?

\- Ben disons que si je suis sorti affronter les fans, c'est parce que j'ai pas voulu donner à Pallas l'occasion de m'enfermer encore dans l'holotraineur.

\- Oh. Ouais. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Le dhorlan lui adresse un hochement de tête appréciateur en réponse à cette compréhension tacite. Puis il soupire et enfonce les mains dans les poches de son sweat avant d'ajouter :

« Mais bon. Je devrais sûrement rentrer. Si je veux avoir une chance d'exiger le renvoi de Nawata, je vais devoir me forcer un peu… »

Cette fois-ci, Gauvin éclate franchement de rire. Il s'était fait des idées fausses sur le milieu de terrain. Finalement, quand on évite de lui parler de ses cornes, c'est quelqu'un de plutôt sympa.

* * *

« Saaaalut les Snowkids ! »

Si son sourire caractéristique est bien plaqué sur le visage de Lysandre lorsqu'il pénètre effrontément dans leur salle de sport alors qu'ils sont en plein renforcement musculaire, ce n'est pour une fois pas lui qui les fait grimacer. Une bonne moitié de son visage présente une couleur indigo intéressante, qui tire sur le pourpre en son centre et commence à virer au jaunâtre en certains endroits. Ses lèvres sont légèrement enflées, au même titre que sa paupière gauche. Même Rocket, qui éprouve pour le garçon une antipathie tenace et viscérale, met un certain temps à se remettre de sa surprise.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer ici, Lysandre, » réagit-il à retardement.

Le barman darde sur lui son regard moqueur.

« Comment ? rétorque-t-il en s'asseyant à même l'une des consoles de commandes de la pièce. Alors que c'est à toi que je dois mon tout nouveau maquillage, tu me mettrais dehors si froidement ? »

Pour un peu, le mouvement de recul du coach le ferait éclater de rire. Sur son visage, la culpabilité peine à se cacher derrière l'hostilité. Lysandre trouve la situation incroyablement cocasse compte tenu de la façon dont il a reçu ses ecchymoses.

« Allez, ne sois pas sur tes gardes comme ça, le nargue-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu te faire de reproches – pas à haute voix en tout cas, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil – mais pour vous transmettre un message. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, l'atmosphère s'allège légèrement et la méfiance cède un peu de sa place à la curiosité.

« Après les quarts de final Elektras/Cyclopes et Wambas/Shadows, le Genesis Café organise une soirée privée pour tous les pros. Plusieurs équipes ont déjà fait savoir qu'elles venaient, et j'en ai marre que mon patron me tanne pour savoir si vous comptez en faire autant.

\- Et tu t'es senti obligé de venir nous demander en personne ? rétorque Rocket, amer.

\- Ben de base, je pensais missionner mon cher et tendre pour qu'il te pose la question, mais après qu'il m'a dit que tu ne le gardais dans l'équipe que faute de remplaçant, j'ai préféré lui éviter de proposer d'aller faire la fête au casse-couille que tu es. »

Le métis le fusille du regard mais Lysandre ne baisse pas les yeux. Malgré les tiraillements de sa peau tuméfiée, son sourire s'étire doucement face à l'aversion qu'il inspire à son interlocuteur.

« En passant, je précise que votre venue ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Alors demande à tes joueurs ce qu'ils en pensent avant de refuser juste parce que tu ne peux pas me sacquer. »

Le silence s'installe entre les deux hommes, lourd, électrique. Ils se fixent sans ciller, cherchant à prendre l'ascendant. Leur bataille psychologique est cependant interrompue par un gloussement parfaitement déplacé.

« Pardon, s'excuse Mei lorsque les occupants de la pièce se tournent vers elle. C'est nerveux.

\- Mei a raison ! s'exclame Micro-Ice en se dressant sur sa machine de musculation. Vous mettez tout le monde mal à l'aise, vous deux, alors posez-la sur la table, qu'on en finisse. »

Tandis que ses joueurs éclatent tous de rire, Rocket détourne le regard, passablement gêné par la proposition du petit brun. Ce faisant, il ne remarque pas que Lysandre est brièvement décontenancé par la familiarité dont on fait preuve avec lui. Cependant, Devon est le seul à noter la subtile crispation de son sourire, ce qui renforce sa propre hilarité, aussi silencieuse soit-elle.

« Ouais, et une fois qu'on saura qui a la plus grosse, je propose qu'on aille au Genesis Café demain, surenchérit D'Jok.

\- Carrément ! approuve Ahito. J'ai bien envie de revoir un peu tout le monde, perso ! »

Les autres membres de l'équipe acquiescent de façon plus mesurée, dans l'ensemble plutôt tentés par ce rassemblement de milieu de Cup.

« Eh bien parfait. Maintenant, permettez-moi de tirer ma révérence avant qu'on ne s'en prenne à ma vertu.

\- Quelle vertu ? demande Mei avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça ma belle, je te laisse voir avec Devon, » rétorque-t-il avec un clin d'œil narquois

Prise de court, Mei se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux suite au sous-entendu. Satisfait de partir sur cette victoire, Lysandre saute de la console, singe un salut et tourne les talons. Au grand soulagement de la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Lorsque les Snowkids se tournent vers lui, Devon regarde ostensiblement le plafond, une expression innocente plaquée sur le visage, et l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

« Quoi ? »

L'exclamation claque dans le silence de la cabine de pilotage, sèche, violente, glaciale.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Simbaï vient de me le confirmer. »

Phèdre serre les poings. Face à elle s'élève un hologramme du buste de Delos, dont les couleurs bleutées représentent presque parfaitement la pigmentation réelle du scientifique. Ce dernier arbore un visage tout aussi fermé qu'à son habitude, qui ne laisse pas vraiment deviner sa propre contrariété.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ? Les Snowkids sont les seuls adversaires vraiment dangereux de la Cup ? reprend-il, acide. Avoir la main sur eux risque de ne pas suffire s'ils se font empoisonner les uns après les autres.

\- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Tu veux m'entendre le dire ? Très bien, j'ai commis une erreur de calcul. C'est trop tard pour pleurer dessus. La seule chose qui importe c'est que nos pions soient sur le terrain pour la finale. Ce qui veut dire que les Snowkids n'ont plus qu'un seul match à remporter, ça reste faisable.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier victoire trop vite, Phèdre. Si trop de leurs joueurs sont incapacités, ils risquent de devoir déclarer forfait.

\- Ils n'iront pas jusque-là. Si les Snowkids ne peuvent même pas jouer, la fraude deviendra trop évidente.

\- Puisses-tu avoir raison. Je vois le Cercle opprimer la galaxie depuis trop longtemps, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de subir ça encore quatre années supplémentaires.

\- Moi non Delos. Crois-moi, moi non plus. »

* * *

La fête bat déjà son plein lorsque les Snowkids arrivent au Genesis Café. Pour l'occasion, un cordon de sécurité tenu par d'imposants vigiles barre l'entrée du bar et tient à l'écart un certain nombre de fans et de journalistes tapageurs. Non sans un certain soulagement, les triples champions le traversent et laissent derrière eux cette foule hurlante pour passer la porte de la soirée privée.

« Tiens, les Snowkids ! les accueille immédiatement Lysandre depuis son comptoir. Mais que vois-je ? Rocket n'est pas avec vous ? »

Il singe un air déçu tandis qu'il fait cette remarque, faisant danser les couleurs écœurantes qui s'étalent sur sa joue gauche et s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la part de de Thran.

« Il est resté avec Tia, explique Mei.

\- Quel homme attentionné. Il vous manque quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

\- Mark.

\- Il est malade aussi ?

\- Non. Il avait juste autre chose à faire. »

Amusé par la réponse lacunaire, le barman signe à l'intention de Devon :

« _Ils sont au courant pour sa cyborg ?_

\- _Non. Il n'a rien dit à personne. D'ailleurs il s'est plus ou moins barré comme un voleur après l'entraînement. La guérisseuse n'a pas apprécié, elle lui avait prévu un checkup. Elle s'est rabattue sur Micro-Ice du coup._

\- _Et la Technoïde ? Personne n'essaye de s'attribuer mon mérite ?_

\- _La Technoïde n'a pas spécialement envie de révéler qu'elle ne comprend rien à la morphologie des paradisiennes._ »

Sous l'œil agacé des Snowkids qui n'apprécient pas vraiment ces sortes de messes basses en pleine lumière, Lysandre éclate d'un grand rire joyeux.

« Je vois, conclut-il. Eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, mes chers footballeurs. »

Toujours plus perplexe quant à ce qu'un homme aussi fréquentable que Devon peut trouver à quelqu'un comme Lysandre, l'équipe s'enfonce dans le bar, saluant les connaissances qu'elle croise pendant sa croisade pour une table libre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces connaissances se laisse soudainement pendre tête en bas d'un lustre, arrachant un cri de surprise à Ahito.

« Bon sang Lun-Zia ! T'es obligée de surgir de nulle part comme ça ?

\- Ha ha, désolée, rit la wamba. C'est que je vous ai vus au dernier moment. Comment ça va ?

\- Nous ça va. Mais déjà, félicitations pour votre victoire d'aujourd'hui ! s'exclame Thran, ravi pour leur ancienne coéquipière.

\- Merci ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte de prendre ma revanche sur vous ! Vivement les demi-finales !

\- Non mais écoutez-la parler, celle-là, la taquine Micro-Ice. Ça n'a qu'une seule Cup au compteur et ça prétend détrôner les champions en titre.

\- Ne provoque pas les wambas, Mice ! Notre réputation de peuple pacifique est très surfaite. »

Les Snowkids éclatent de rire à cette affirmation, mais Micro-Ice semble soudain légèrement sur ses gardes.

« Mais venez, on est en train de discuter avec les petits nouveaux de cette année.

\- Les Cheitans ? On les a déjà rencontrés, ils sont super sympas ! »

Sur les talons de Lun-Zia, ils se dirigent vers un cercle de discussion d'où émerge entre autre une capuche légèrement déformée.

« Ludwig ! s'exclame Gauvin avec un plaisir tellement évident que ses coéquipiers en sont surpris.

\- Tiens, comment tu vas, l'angelot ?

\- Tu me cherches, le cornu ? »

Le dhorlan éclate de rire tandis que leurs équipes respectives se saluent avec chaleur.

« Heureusement que vous débarquez enfin. Si vous n'étiez pas venu, Dorcas aurait été impossible à nous répéter qu'on aurait pas dû venir non plus et s'entraîner plus dur.

\- Lud ! s'offusque justement la concernée. Arrête d'essayer de me faire passer pour une tortionnaire, tu veux ?

\- Comment tu dis, déjà… Personne ne devrait avoir honte de se montrer tel qu'il est. »

La répartie laisse sa capitaine muette tandis que les autres Cheitans semblent se retenir de rire. Gauvin devine qu'elle doit régulièrement répéter cette phrase à son ami pour atténuer le complexe qu'il a vis-à-vis de ses cornes.

* * *

Micro-Ice l'avoue de bon cœur, la fête est vraiment cool. Même la présence des Electras n'entache pas sa bonne humeur. L'ambiance est toujours vaguement tendue entre lui et Yuki, ce qui est d'autant plus bizarre qu'ils n'ont jamais été « ensemble » et qu'elle lui donnait finalement assez peu de signes encourageants à l'époque, mais c'est le reste de son équipe qu'il aimerait éviter. Zyria et sa clique ont toujours été des pestes.

Non, ce qui l'empêche de profiter pleinement de la soirée, c'est ce mal de tête persistant qui ne le lâche pas depuis qu'il a mis les pieds dans le bar. Il a l'impression que les basses jouent directement sous son crâne et ça commence à sérieusement le fatiguer. Au point qu'il laisse aux jumeaux le monopole de la piste de danse et part s'asseoir à une table aussi éloignée des haut-parleurs que possible.

Refusant l'idée d'avoir attrapé le même virus que Tia, le petit brun se masse nerveusement les tempes en se retenant de grimacer. Il a de plus en plus chaud, mais il parvient à se persuader que c'est l'animation du bar qui a fait monter la température depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il faut plusieurs appels pour lui faire réaliser que quelqu'un lui parle. Un peu confus, il tourne péniblement le visage en direction du bruit et lève un regard trouble sur une expression inquiète.

« Hey, Lun-Zia ! s'exclame-t-il faiblement. Tu viens me prouver que les wambas ne sont pas pacifiques ?

\- Micro-Ice, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Moi ? Bien sûr ! Je suis trop petit pour intéresser les microbes ! »

Sans tenir compte de ses fanfaronnades, la jeune femme lui pose sa main à trois doigts sur le front. Contrarié, il essaye de se reculer mais ne parvient pas à échapper à cet examen superficiel.

« Micro-Ice, tu es brûlant ! s'écrie la rousse. Il faut que tu ailles t'allonger tout de suite ! »

L'attaquant proteste et lui assure qu'il se sent très bien, mais le faible filet de voix qui peine à surmonter la musique suffit à décider la wamba.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien, assène-t-elle sévèrement. Toi et moi on va aller voir le médecin de mon équipe, et tout de suite. Notre hôtel est à deux pas d'ici, tu devrais pouvoir marcher jusque-là. Et je te préviens, si tu refuses de me suivre, je te charge sur mon dos. »

Micro-Ice reste bouche-bée face à la menace. Lun-Zia est bien plus grande que lui, elle serait bien capable de la mettre à exécution. Il avale péniblement sa salive – et constate piteusement que sa gorge semble en aussi mauvais état que sa tête – puis se lève sagement pour l'accompagner.

* * *

« Alors ? » demande D'Jok, plein d'inquiétude, tandis que le médecin des wambas termine son examen.

Lun-Zia lui a envoyé un holomessage tandis qu'elle et Micro-Ice quittaient la fête. Si D'Jok aurait bien profité plus longtemps de l'atmosphère décontractée, il était hors de question d'abandonner son meilleur ami à son sort. Il s'est donc dépêché de les rattraper sur le trajet menant à l'hôtel de la rousse, mortifié de ne pas avoir réalisé lui-même que Micro-Ice allait mal.

« Alors ça va aller. »

Les Snowkids poussent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson aux mots du docteur.

« Le virus n'est pas encore installé, la paraflorine devrait remettre ce jeune homme sur pied. »

Lun-Zia dresse les pouces en direction des garçons tandis qu'il récupère les pistils de grosses fleurs jaunes tachetées. En effet, l'infirmerie des wambas ressemble plus à une serre qu'à un local médical. Des plantes chamarrées et odorantes en occupent chaque recoin, allant jusqu'à laisser cascader leurs feuilles au-dessus des lits destinés aux blessés.

Cependant, D'Jok n'est pas exactement en état pour admirer l'exotisme de la pièce. D'abord Tia, puis Micro-Ice. Deux Snowkids qui tombent violemment malades en très peu de temps, et sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Lorsque Rocket a laissé échapper devant lui qu'il se méfiait des Cheitans, le rouquin l'a jugé parano. Maintenant il se pose des questions.

« Dis-moi Mice, demande-t-il doucement alors que Lun-Zia est allée aider le docteur à préparer son remède, t'as beaucoup parlé avec les Cheitans, ce soir ? »

Le petit brun lui retourne un regard égaré par la fièvre et D'Jok réitère lentement sa question.

« Les nouveaux. Tu leur as beaucoup parlé ?

\- Heu… Ouais ?

\- Et t'en penses quoi ?

\- Bah ils sont sympas. Ça nous change des Xénons et des Paradisiennes. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Son ami ne répond pas tout de suite. Lèvres pincées, il essaie de déterminer jusqu'à quel point il se laisse emporter par les inquiétudes de Rocket.

« Parce que Tia est tombée malade juste après qu'on les ai vus, » souffle-t-il finalement.

Micro-Ice écarquille ses yeux bleus de glace. Il s'apprête à réfuter l'accusation avec véhémence, mais quelque chose le retient.

« J'ai laissé Sol aller me chercher un verre à un moment… »

Les deux attaquants échangent un regard atterré. Il y a forcément une autre explication. Non ?

* * *

« Tiens, voilà qui devrait atténuer la fièvre. »

Tia adresse un sourire reconnaissant à la guérisseuse tandis qu'elle se redresse comme elle peut sur ses oreillers pour boire le verre fumant qu'on lui tend. Dame Simbaï accompagne son geste pour retenir le récipient au cas où, et le récupère sans tarder une fois que sa patiente l'a vidé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demande alors faiblement la blonde. J'ai une chance de me rétablir avant la finale ? »

La guérisseuse ne répond pas tout de suite. Si elle pouvait, elle ne répondrait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Pour la première fois, les ordres du Cercle lui restent en travers de la gorge. Elle s'est peut-être engagée chez les Snowkids pour les surveiller mais sa position n'avait encore jamais impliqué de les trahir. Pourtant, elle est bien forcée d'admettre la justesse de la décision du Grand Maître. La coupe ne peut pas être chargée une quatrième fois par le Souffle d'Akillian. Les Snowkids doivent perdre. Si personne ne peut les vaincre, la chute viendra donc de l'intérieur.

C'est pour cette raison que Tia est malade. Et qu'elle reste malade. Pourtant, malgré ce handicap, les Snowkids ont remporté leur match contre les Rykers. Normalement, ce pas supplémentaire dans la compétition aurait dû entraîner des mesures, mais Dame Simbaï a soulevé lors de la dernière assemblée du Cercle des Fluides que de voir les triples champions de la galaxie perdre contre les Pirates pourrait sembler trop suspect. Brim Balarius, connu pour sa prudence, s'est rangé à son avis. Comme prévu, le match s'est révélé une formalité. Pour cette raison, elle a frappé une nouvelle fois ce soir. Elle avait prévu d'incapaciter Mark, de priver les Snowkids d'un autre milieu de terrain pour les déstabiliser davantage, mais le jeune homme a quitté l'hôtel plus vite que prévu. Alors elle s'est rabattue sur Micro-Ice. Que D'Jok soit contaminé après lui n'étonnera personne. Les Wambas devraient monter plus haut que prévu dans le classement, cette année.

Elle retient un soupir amer.

« J'en doute fort, Tia. Je suis désolée. »


	58. Chapter 58 : Malentendus

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Mes pauvres rookies, injustement soupçonnés de tous les maux... Vous aussi, vous les croyiez coupables, dites-moi ? Maintenant que vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas, à votre avis, quelles conséquences peut donc avoir ce malentendu ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 :**

 **Malentendus**

Mark contemple pensivement le plafond en caressant doucement le dos de Nina8, allongée dans ses bras. Ça fait presqu'une semaine qu'il l'a enfin récupérée, mais c'est le premier soir que les scientifiques de la Technoïde lui permettent de passer avec elle. En fait, il a à peine pu la voir depuis son réveil, entre les examens auxquels elle était soumise et la préparation des Snowkids pour le match contre les Pirates. Malheureusement, si la surveillance autour d'elle est bien partie pour se relâcher, la pression des entraînements va plutôt se renforcer. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il tient enfin Nina8 contre lui, Mark aimerait bien tout envoyer au diable juste pour rester près d'elle un peu plus longtemps.

« Ça va ? »

Elle se redresse légèrement, lui dérobant le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux d'or. Ses yeux bleus brillent d'une lueur inquiète. Une torsade ambrée échappe au barrage blanc de son épaule et vient caresser sa clavicule jusqu'à se dérouler entièrement. L'akillien la saisit et la fait rouler entre ses doigts en souriant tendrement.

« Maintenant que tu es là, ça va.

J'avais l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupait, explique timidement l'ancienne cyborg.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça ira mieux après la Cup. »

Après la Cup. Après la Cup il n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de savoir s'il aura réellement un rôle à tenir pour les jeux du cirque. Après la Cup, peut-être que le visage de la galaxie changera du tout au tout. Il a beau savoir que Lysandre est un manipulateur sans scrupule qui ne poursuit que ses propres intérêts, il peut voir la justesse derrière son discours. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté ses conditions. Parce que peu importe les buts spécifiques du barman, Ludi Circenses peut faire changer les choses.

« Je suis désolée. »

La voix de Nina8 le ramène à l'instant présent. Surpris par sa déclaration, il s'exclame :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle hausse une épaule en détournant le regard.

« Pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Pour ce qu'on a essayé de faire les autres et moi, pour t'avoir évité pendant la moitié de la Cup… Pour ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais une cyborg… »

Elle se mordille la lèvre, gênée. Honteuse. Touchée par son inquiétude, Mark se fait la réflexion qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi adorable que maintenant. Il vient poser doucement une main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

« Nina. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui retourne un sourire hésitant, comme si elle trouvait trop beau d'espérer son pardon aussi facilement.

« Je t'assure, insiste-t-il. Parfois on est dépassé par les évènements. Et puis, ne te sens pas coupable de ne pas avoir révélé tes secrets à quelqu'un que tu venais à peine de rencontrer ! »

La taquinerie lui arrache un petit rire.

« Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de t'avoir récupéré, Nina. »

Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse longuement. Il est sincère. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est de l'avoir récupérée. Malheureusement, selon la façon dont se passe la finale, il risque de la perdre à nouveau. Parce qu'elle ne lui pardonnera pas ce qu'il lui aura caché. Parce qu'il sera en prison.

Il le saura après la Cup.

* * *

Lorsque les Snowkids arrivent les uns après les autres dans leur salle d'entraînement le lendemain de la fête, ils ont la surprise de trouver Micro-Ice, D'Jok et Rocket les attendre avec un air sombre, sous les regards intrigués de Clamp et Dame Simbaï. Sans comprendre, les joueurs viennent s'installer face à leur coach et leurs deux coéquipiers, inquiets à l'idée de ce qui peut les contrarier à ce point.

« Bonjour tout le monde, commence fadement Rocket.

\- Tia va bien ? » demande immédiatement Mei, à qui l'ambiance pesante fait craindre le pire.

Un peu interloqué par la question, le métis répond un peu trop brusquement :

« Bien sûr. »

Les joueurs hors de la confidence échangent des regards interdits.

« …Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionne finalement Thran au nom des autres.

Rocket fait signe à Micro-Ice, et le ton sérieux avec lequel il prend la parole achève de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise.

« Hier, pendant la fête, j'ai déclenché les mêmes symptômes que Tia. »

Sa déclaration provoque des réactions de surprise plus ou moins marquées mais il poursuit sans en tenir compte :

« Lun-Zia s'en est rendu compte et m'a immédiatement emmené chez le médecin des Wambas, qui m'a donné de quoi stopper le virus avant qu'il se déclare complètement. Le truc c'est que, comme Tia j'allais parfaitement bien l'après-midi même. Dame Simbaï venait de me faire un check-up et il n'y avait rien à signaler. »

Les visages se tournent succinctement vers la guérisseuse, qui reste de marbre.

« Où vous voulez en venir, tous les trois ? interroge encore Thran en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tia est tombée malade après une soirée avec les Cheitans, explique Rocket d'un ton tranchant. Je trouvais déjà ça bizarre, mais maintenant que c'est arrivé à Micro-Ice également, je n'ai plus de doutes. Cette nouvelle équipe ne joue pas fairplay.

\- C'est ridicule ! »

Presque choqués, les Snowkids se tournent vers Gauvin, qui vient de proférer cette exclamation.

« Tu as une preuve contre ? lui demande Rocket.

\- Si tu veux accuser des adversaires d'empoisonnement, c'est plutôt à toi d'avoir une preuve pour ! s'énerve son second gardien.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve, lui concède le coach. Mais les circonstances parlent d'elles-mêmes.

\- Arrête. Les circonstances ne veulent rien dire par elles-mêmes. Il y avait plein de monde à cette fête. Pourquoi t'accuses pas les Elektras par exemple ? Ou, je ne sais pas, une vraie grippe à déclenchement tardif ?

\- Le médecin des Wambas a confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un virus naturel et les Elektras n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en prendre à Tia.

\- Et puis la seule personne à m'avoir servi un verre, c'est Sol », souffle doucement Micro-Ice.

Gauvin se mord la lèvre, à court d'argument.

 _Vous êtes les champions en titre pour la troisième fois consécutive, vous avez quand même une putain de réput' d'invulnérabilité, alors ouais, vous êtes l'ennemi à abattre. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que les autres sont prêts à tous les sacrifices pour ça._

« Laissez tomber, j'y crois pas. »

* * *

Tandis qu'elle surveille distraitement les constantes des Snowkids, Dame Simbaï se sent mortifiée. Non seulement le responsable médical des Wambas a mis en évidence l'empoisonnement, mais il a en outre fourni à l'équipe un remède préventif adapté, que tous se sont empressés de boire lorsque Rocket le leur a demandé. Même Gauvin s'est plié à la consigne, résigné à accepter l'idée d'une contamination volontaire à défaut de se ranger à l'avis des autres concernant les Cheitans. Qu'elle ne soit pas soupçonnée est une bonne chose, mais qu'une autre équipe se retrouve impliquée par sa faute est une catastrophe.

Presqu'autant que son échec complet pour invalider les Snowkids. Évidemment, Tia est trop atteinte pour que le remède fasse effet sur elle, elle restera donc alitée jusqu'à la fin de la Cup, mais aucun des autres n'ira la rejoindre sur le banc de touche. Tout ce qu'elle peut espérer, c'est que l'équipe sera suffisamment troublée par la perspective d'une tricherie pour commettre plus d'erreurs que d'habitude. Ça et qu'ils n'iront pas faire un esclandre devant la Ligue.

Elle soupire à fendre l'âme, s'attirant une moue inquiète de la part de Clamp. Si les Snowkids arrivent en final, elle sait ce que le Cercle lui demandera. Une requête légitime. Censée. Qui ne garantirait en rien leur échec mais qui amoindrirait encore un peu leurs chances. Une requête à laquelle elle redoute vraiment d'accéder.

* * *

Le Black Manta file en direction d'Oeno. Depuis que Maddox a transmis la liste des personnes – physiques ou morales – qui ont passé une commande en zircatium, les pirates arpentent la galaxie pour les rencontrer. Puisque la Technoïde ne peut pas agir impunément et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre de temps dans des détails législatifs, Sonny a affecté l'intégralité de ses Hommes à leur confrontation. Dans l'absolu, la demande n'est pas très élevée, malheureusement ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir quand Ludi Circenses s'est procuré le précieux matériau, aussi sont-ils forcés de remonter assez loin dans le temps. Jusqu'à présent, ça n'a rien donné. Alors que la finale se déroule le lendemain. Entre les Snowkids et les Cheitans.

Le chef des pirates tâche de se calmer en se répétant que d'après les rapports qu'il reçoit en temps réel, ils ne leur restent plus beaucoup de candidats, et que tous se trouvent sur des planètes relativement proches du Genèse Stadium.

Sonny soupire.

« Anna ? »

La shandahaarienne se tourne vers lui, surprise qu'il l'interpelle.

« Oui ?

\- Je vais appeler D'Jok pour mettre les Snowkids en garde. Je suis désolé de te demander ça, vraiment, mais tu pourrais faire attention à rester hors du champ de la transmission holographique s'il te plaît ? »

Anna se sent devenir brûlante, mais elle n'arrive pas bien à déterminer s'il s'agit de colère ou d'humiliation. Elle aimerait bien qu'on arrête de lui balancer à la figure que presque toute la galaxie la prend pour une meurtrière de masse. Sans un mot, elle obtempère et vient s'enfoncer dans une banquette bien plus à droite, sous le regard contrit de Sonny.

Puis le chef des pirates lance la communication et le visage du rouquin ne tarde pas à s'afficher en grand sur l'écran de la cabine de pilotage. Même de sa place, où elle ne peut voir qu'une image très aplatie, Anna fronce le nez de se retrouver à nouveau confrontée à cette tête. Si seulement Artie était là…

« Salut papa ! s'exclame le Snowkid, apparemment ravi de la surprise.

\- Bonjour D'Jok. Je ne te dérange pas ? ajoute Sonny en constatant l'animation autour de lui.

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste la soirée pré-finale. Du coup Maya, Tiffany, et les proches des autres squattent la salle de réception de l'hôtel. Ton appel tombe à pic, en quelque sorte !

\- Ha ha, je vois. En ce cas, en attendant le prochain match, félicitations pour celui contre les Wambas, c'était du très beau jeu.

\- Merci ! Ça nous a fait plaisir de jouer contre eux, c'est une équipe fairplay ! »

La shandahaarienne roule des yeux dans son coin. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de commenter la Cup ? Est-ce qu'elle enfreint le protocole de communication externe pour féliciter son frère, elle ? Elle regarde à nouveau en direction de Sonny, et rougit en croisant le regard amusé de Corso, qui n'a apparemment rien raté de son exaspération.

« Écoute fiston, toi et les autres, faites attention pendant la finale, entend-elle Sonny déclarer lorsqu'elle se remet à prêter attention à l'échange « touchant » qui est en train de se dérouler.

\- Qu'on fasse attention ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Pour faire court, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'on va tenter de s'en prendre à la coupe. Or, le seul moment où on peut l'atteindre, c'est lorsqu'elle descend sur le stade à la fin de la Cup.

\- Tu veux dire… Tu penses que nos adversaires…

\- Rien ne me permet d'être sûr que les Cheitans sont impliqués. Après tout, peut-être que notre ennemi a trouvé un autre moyen de venir sur le terrain, ou peut-être que l'équipe infiltrée a déjà été éliminé.

\- Non. Non, les Cheitans sont dans le coup. »

L'inflexibilité dont fait preuve D'Jok surprend son père. Le rouquin lui retourne un regard grave.

« On n'a pas réussi à obtenir de preuve de ce que je vais dire, papa, mais les Cheitans sont prêts à tout pour gagner la Cup.

\- À tout ? Explique-toi, D'Jok. »

Alors le capitaine des Snowkids relate tout ce que lui et ses coéquipiers ont supposé depuis l'effondrement de Tia.

« Je vois. En effet, vos challengers prennent la place de suspects n°1. »

C'est pas comme si on avait d'autres pistes, pense amèrement Anna.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune preuve de leur implication dans les empoisonnements de Tia et Micro-Ice ?

\- Pas la moindre…

\- On ne pourra donc pas les faire disqualifier avant la finale.

\- De toute façon ça c'est hors de question ! »

L'exclamation laisse les occupants du Black Manta bouche-bée.

« Les Snowkids vont les battre à la loyale ! On va reconquérir notre titre pour la quatrième fois consécutive et leur montrer que leurs tricheries ne nous atteignent pas ! »

Pour un peu, Anna romprait sa promesse et viendrait se planter devant l'écran de transmission pour lui hurler dessus. Le sort de la galaxie dépend peut-être de l'incapacité des Cheitans à atteindre ce fichu trophée, et D'Jok refuse qu'on les empêche de jouer le match au nom de son ego surdimensionné ? Heureusement – ou malheureusement, elle n'a pas encore décidé – Corso lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Bien qu'il réponde un peu trop calmement au goût de la shandahaarienne scandalisée.

« Hé gamin. On te parle du sort de la galaxie, là. La seule raison pour laquelle on n'a pas fait annuler la Cup, c'est parce que le Cercle des Fluides est foutrement peu coopératif. Mais si on a les moyens d'écarter les Cheitans avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, on ne va sûrement pas les ménager pour que toi et tes petits copains ayez la satisfaction de ne pas gagner par forfait. »

Anna jubile en observant D'Jok virer aussi rouge que ses cheveux tandis que Sonny jette un regard désapprobateur à son second.

« Oui, je… désolé…

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, D'Jok, lui assure son père, mais si les terroristes que nous poursuivons parviennent à leur fin, la galaxie traversera une crise sans précédent.

\- …T'inquiète pas, papa. On va gagner cette coupe.

\- Je compte sur toi. Sur vous tous. »

D'Jok acquiesce d'un mouvement déterminé, et la communication se coupe, laissant disparaître ses yeux verts brillant de résolution.

« Corso, Bennett et les autres sont restés sur le Genèse ?

\- Non. On a mis tous nos vaisseaux sur les clients en zircatium. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, ils ont terminé bredouilles et retournent sur le Stade.

\- Bon. Contacte-les et dis-leur de rendre une petite visite aux Cheitans dès que possible.

\- Tu veux qu'ils les forcent à déclarer forfait ?

\- Je veux qu'ils déterminent si oui ou non les challengers ont quelque chose à se reprocher. »

Corso hoche la tête et contacte le vaisseau de Bennett. Le Black Manta, quant à lui, continue sa route vers un énième client en zircatium.

* * *

Artie essaye de réfréner son appréhension tandis que lui et Bennett attendent dans la salle d'entraînement des Cheitans. Stevens et Hawkins ne vont pas tarder à ramener les trois derniers membres de leur petite réunion improvisée.

S'infiltrer à l'étage réservé aux footballers du Splendid Genesium n'avait rien de complexe pour les hors-la-loi qu'ils sont, de même que bloquer la transmission des caméras des parties communes. Pour la suite, les gens sont souvent assez conciliants sous la menace d'une arme. Les Cheitans sont donc agenouillés en ligne, en pyjama, en face d'eux. Le plus dur jusque-là, c'est de supporter sans flancher leurs regards plein d'incompréhension, de peur et de colère.

« Vous allez nous dire ce que vous – commence Dorcas, leur capitaine, emplie d'une rage froide.

\- Ta ta ta, la coupe Bennett en agitant le doigt. Il nous manque encore quelques invités et je déteste me répéter. »

Artie a toujours été impressionné par le talent de comédien de son ami. À ses débuts sur le terrain, il pensait qu'il prenait réellement plaisir à ce genre d'acte de domination. C'est le jour où il avait compris que non que son admiration et son amitié pour lui s'étaient réveillées.

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvre et les regards se tournent vers elle juste à temps pour voir trois personnes se faire jeter sans ménagement aux côtés de l'équipe des challengers. Tileke, leur entraîneuse, une femme d'environ quarante ans dont le crâne rasé laisse voir deux petites pointes saillir de sa chair au-dessus de ses oreilles et dont les yeux bruns fusillent tout le monde sur place. Oliryon, leur technicien, un jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'Artie, aux longs cheveux de jais ébouriffé par son réveil musclé. Hurdain, leur coach médical, un cinquantenaire bien en chair aux traits coupés au couteau.

« Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis le capitaine Bennett. Voici mon second, Artie, et l'équipe des Pirates, que vous devez déjà connaître.

\- Cessez cette comédie immédiatement ! hurle Tileke, furieuse. Vous voulez de l'argent ? Vous avez parié sur les Snowkids et vous venez empêcher mes joueurs de se présenter à la finale ?

\- Rien d'aussi futile, enfin ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est sauver la galaxie.

\- Mon cul ! Si vous croyez qu'on va se laisser faire ! »

Bennett esquisse un sourire à voir cette femme d'âge mur écumer de rage ainsi. Cependant, elle soulève un danger qu'il doit absolument désamorcer.

« Bien, si vous voulez commencer par ça, je vous déconseille fortement d'encourager vos joueurs à activer leur Fluide. Déjà parce que les enquêtes du Cercle sont assommantes de lenteur et que le temps que cette histoire soit réglée, les Snowkids seront déclarés vainqueurs par forfait, ensuite parce que mes Hommes les ont tous en joue et n'hésiteront pas à tirer si le besoin s'en fait sentir, quitte à ce que ce soit à l'aveugle, enfin parce que contrairement à la croyance populaire, les Pirates ont eux aussi un Fluide, qui risque de vous surprendre si vous les poussez à l'utiliser. »

Le seul point véridique de son discours concerne la lenteur des investigations du Cercle des Fluides, mais l'entraîneuse semble marcher et serre les dents. Après tout, ils sont toujours accusés de l'attaque de Shandahaar, elle doit se dire qu'ils n'en sont plus à une équipe de Galactik Football près.

« J'aime mieux ça. J'ai horreur des scandales. Messieurs-dames, si vous voulez bien procéder. »

À son signal, les pirates viennent injecter une dose de thiopental sodique à chacun des membres des Cheitans, staff compris.

« Parfait ! Alors. Qui peut me dire quoi que ce soit sur Ludi Circenses ? »

Contrarié, il constate que personne ne répond. Que personne ne semble même lutter pour s'empêcher de répondre.

« Très bieeeen. En ce cas, qui peut me parler de l'empoisonnement de Tia ? »

Des exclamations de surprise font échos à ses paroles. Il hausse les sourcils en voyant les Cheitans échanger des regards interloqués.

« Tia est MALADE, lui assène sèchement Tileke.

\- Oh, en effet. Et Micro-Ice a failli être contaminé également, se fait-il un plaisir de répondre. Mais pas par une maladie naturelle, ça non.

\- Et vous vous basez sur quoi pour nous accuser nous, hein ? » crache avec hargne le plus jeune joueur de l'équipe, celui avec des cornes impressionnantes.

En souriant, Bennett vient se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que vous étiez avec eux avant chaque empoisonnement, et que les Snowkids soient le dernier obstacle entre vous et la victoire ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le garçon avance brusquement la tête et lui écrase une de ses cornes sur la tempe, le faisant lourdement tomber sur son séant. Et perdre son haut-de-forme par la même occasion.

« Joli coup, petit, déclare-t-il élégamment en allant ramasser son chapeau qui a roulé devant Olyrion. Si un jour tu as besoin de fuir la société, je suis sûr qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de toi. »

Tandis qu'il récupère son couvre-chef bien-aimé, il pose un regard distrait sur le technicien. Qui respire difficilement.

« Oh, mais qu'avons-nous donc là ? commente-t-il d'un air enjoué. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir le grand vainqueur du jour. À nous ! Alors, rien à me dire sur un certain groupement terroriste ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, je vous assure ! » s'écrie plaintivement l'homme.

Bennett fait la moue. Évidemment, lutter contre leur sérum de vérité est toujours possible, mais pas au point d'être aussi catégorique.

« Et sur l'empoisonnement des Snowkids ? »

Jackpot, pense-t-il en entendant le technicien gémir de douleur.

« Alors ? Qui a empoisonné Tia ?

\- Dame Simbaï.

\- Quoi ? »

Que ce soit du côté des Pirates où de celui des Cheitans, tous restent abasourdis par la révélation.

« Pourquoi ? demande sèchement Bennett, qui abandonne sa comédie.

\- Sur… Décision du Cercle. SnowKids… trop de victoires… »

Pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus, Olyrion se met à hurler. Contrarié, Bennett le fait taire d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

« Bon. Mes chers amis, nous vous devons des excuses, déclare-t-il en se tournant vers les challengers. Ils sembleraient que le Cercle des Fluides ait encore fait des siennes, à vos dépends comme aux nôtres. »

Le blond leur adresse une courbette puis rechausse son haut-de-forme.

« On s'en va, lance-t-il à ses Hommes. On n'a plus rien à apprendre ici.

\- Parce que vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça ? s'exclame Tileke, aussi furieuse que confuse.

\- Allons, vous devriez le savoir pourtant. Les pirates s'en sortent toujours. »

Sur un dernier sourire enjôleur, il sort un appareil d'amnésie rapide un peu amélioré. Lorsque le flash se déclenche, les Cheitans et affiliés s'effondrent sur le sol, inconscients et dépouillés des souvenirs de la dernière heure.

« Remettez-les dans leur lits. »

Artie se remet à respirer normalement. Il se sent un peu coupable de ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Même dépourvus du souvenir des évènements, leur aventure nocturne risque de laisser les joueurs fatigués pour leur grand match. Cela dit, découvrir que Ludi Circenses n'a pas de footballers infiltrés est un soulagement. La finale n'est plus une date butoir. De toutes évidences, le groupement a perdu ses pions plus tôt dans la partie.

Ils ont quatre ans supplémentaires pour les trouver.


	59. Chapter 59 : Enjeux

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _La finale s'approche et tout le monde est loin d'être serein. Les Cheitans sentent le stress monter, le Cercle des Fluide s'inquiète de la possible victoire des Snowkids, Ludi Circenses voit son objectif à portée de main et les pirates cherchent désespérément ce qui leur échappe. Alors dites-moi, qui allez-vous encourager ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 :**

 **Enjeux**

Contrairement à ce qu'Artie s'imagine en coupant la communication, l'ambiance devient étrangement pesante dans la cabine de pilotage du Black Manta. Siri vérifie encore et encore leur itinéraire d'approche d'Oeno, Corso relit pour la énième fois la liste de clients que Maddox leur a transmise, Anna compulse ses notes sur la Cup, et Sonny reste planté devant la baie vitrée de son vaisseau, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Un temps assez long s'écoule avant qu'il ne brise le silence :

« Je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour ne pas nous réjouir. »

Siri passe une main dans ses longs cheveux auburns en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Disons que, si on avait vraiment cru que Ludi Circenses comptait sur les Cheitans, on les aurait testés avant. Je sais bien que les équipes favorites ont toutes été fragilisées par leurs attentats, mais tabler sur des rookies sortis de nulle part… »

Sonny acquiesce en silence. Peut-être qu'Artie a raison de se réjouir, que l'une des équipes éliminées (plusieurs ?) comptait des pions du groupement, et qu'ils n'ont pas à s'en faire. Seulement, il doute que ce soit aussi facile. Ils ratent quelque chose, il en est presque sûr. Le problème c'est qu'il manque cruellement de temps pour découvrir quoi.

Inquiet, il regarde sans trop la voir Oeno qui s'approche paresseusement pour emplir la baie vitrée. Ses rayures blanches et rosées s'atténuent de plus en plus pour laisser apparaître les rivières lavandes et l'architecture aux ouvrages immaculés qui recouvrent la planète. La capitale accueille le siège de la Ligue dans un bâtiment opalescent tout en longueur qui serpente autour d'un bras d'eau. La péninsule qu'il borde présente quant à elle l'édifice dans lequel ont lieu les réunions et les délibérations, qu'elles soient publiques ou privées. Immeuble métallisé à la forme alambiquée, il arbore fièrement à son sommet une imposante représentation de la coupe, bien qu'elle paraisse d'argent plutôt que d'or.

Siri vire et le Black Manta survole en douceur les forêts d'ambre de la planète. Ce n'est pas à la capitale qu'ils se rendent mais à la deuxième plus grande ville d'Oeno, dans les locaux d'une importante société d'holoinformatique. Une fois posée au spatioport, il ne faut pas longtemps à la troupe des pirates pour atteindre le siège de ladite société. Tout du moins, l'endroit supposé du siège de ladite société.

L'immeuble devant lequel ils arrivent n'est pas exactement à l'abandon. Oeno a une image de marque à défendre, on ne laisse pas les bâtiments décrépir ici. La peinture est donc nette et les fenêtres en bon état. Cependant, quand on se penche pour voir l'intérieur, seuls quelques bureaux restent perdus au milieu des pièces vides et une généreuse couche de poussière recouvre le sol.

« Ça sent pas bon, ça, » grogne Corso.

Sonny acquiesce et sort son holophone.

« Maria ? J'ai besoin d'information sur la société Virtuality Inc., demande-t-il calmement lorsque sa hackeure répond.

\- Tu veux que je les pirate ? Ça ne se fait pas en un clin d'œil, tu sais.

\- Commence par les informations générales, s'il te plaît. »

Il entend soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Virtuality Inc., société à responsabilité limitée active depuis 21 ans. Son effectif compte entre 40 et 69 salariés. Sur l'année 3587 elle réalise un chiffre d'affaires de 931 200,00 Crédits Standard. Son siège se trouve à Atria Selegor, 12 rue Paul Héclans, 632 215 Thivinel, Oeno. »

Tandis qu'elle lui détaille la carte d'identité juridique, Sonny confirme qu'ils se trouvent bien à l'adresse qu'elle vient d'énoncer.

« L'entreprise est donc toujours en activité ? demande-t-il lorsqu'elle termine son exposé.

\- D'après les informations officielles, en tout cas, l'entend-il répondre sur un fond de crépitement de clavier.

\- Et d'après les non-officielles ?

\- D'après les non-officielles, l'identité du gérant de la société correspond à celle d'un mineur de Caravinse qui n'aura probablement jamais les moyens de se payer le voyage sur Oeno. Je te rappelle dans une heure. »

* * *

Le moins que Sonny puisse dire de Maria, c'est qu'elle respecte les délais qu'elle se fixe. À peine une heure après avoir raccroché, Sonny reçoit un rapport d'activité de Virtuality Inc. De la réelle activité de Virtuality Inc. La société est en réalité une société écran pour un trafic de matériel spécialisé, dont le zircatium n'est que le moindre composant. Une bonne nouvelle. Le responsable des transactions pourra leur donner plus facilement le nom de celui qu'ils cherchent plus que probablement.

C'est finalement les nerfs à vif que le groupe de quatre arrive devant un immeuble de standing élevé, dont le dernier étage s'avance en décroché au-dessus de la rivière lilas qui traverse Thivinel. Armés des informations de Maria, les pirates n'ont aucun mal à contourner la sécurité du lieu et se dirigent au sommet de la construction sans rencontrer aucun barrage. Arrivé devant la porte, Sonny pose la main sur la crosse de son arme.

Anna se sent blanchir en le voyant faire. Lorsqu'elle a accepté de partir à bord du Black Manta, c'était pour rencontrer le docteur Baldwin, gardé dans une prison de la Technoïde où ils étaient en quelque sorte les invités du duc Maddox. Qu'elle se soit retrouvée entraînée – par manque de temps pour la déposer sur Shiloë – à participer à la recherche des clients ayant commandé du zircatium passe encore, mais voir ses trois compagnons sortir leur pistolets lui glace le sang. Elle n'a pas d'arme, pas de réelle compétence de combat, et à peine l'instinct de survie nécessaire pour se mettre à couvert correctement.

Elle sursaute lorsque Corso lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas gamine, je me charge de te protéger. »

Elle lui retourne un sourire un peu pâle, mais chargé de reconnaissance. Puis Sonny utilise la clef virtuelle craquée par Maria pour ouvrir la porte du logement.

La petite troupe entre prudemment dans l'appartement de luxe. Si la législation de la planète impose des façades extérieures blanches, une débauche de couleurs les agresse à l'instant où leurs yeux se posent sur l'intérieur. Le sol est recouvert d'une épaisse moquette jaune canari, sur laquelle reposent des banquettes basses habillées de housses de velours allant du bleu roi à l'aubergine et en grande partie recouvertes par des coussins à imprimés psychédéliques. Les murs sont également peints en bleu foncé, mais ils disparaissent presque sous les tentures multicolores et les rideaux de perles. Pour finir de les étouffer, les pirates constatent que le plafond est recouvert d'affiches aux designs criards.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi, vous ? »

Tandis qu'ils étaient distraits par le décor, un homme est entré dans la pièce. La trentaine, sec, la peau mate, le crâne rasé et recouvert de spirales tatouées en noir qui descendent sur le côté droit de son visage et jusqu'à son épaule, il ne porte qu'un sarouel rouge sang, et semble avoir du mal à réaliser que quatre inconnus stationnent dans son salon.

« Crytias Demiss, je présume ? » le questionne tranquillement Sonny.

Complètement ahuri, l'autre hoche simplement la tête.

« Je vais faire court. J'ai actuellement en ma possession toutes les preuves que Virtuality Inc. n'est qu'une société écran censée masquer votre trafic de matériel holoinformatique, et que vous êtes à la tête de ce commerce de l'ombre. Alors je peux tout envoyer à la Technoïde, ou vous pouvez me dire qui vous a demandé de vous procurer du zircatium. »

L'homme écarquille les yeux, toujours sans dire un mot. Après tout, sur le fuseau horaire de Thivinel, la journée a commencé il y a encore peu de temps, réalise Anna devant son apathie.

« Si vous pouviez réagir, on n'a pas toute la journée ! » assène sèchement Sonny, en faisant à peine sursauter son interlocuteur.

C'est un fait, la finale se déroule le soir même, à vingt heures horloge galactique standard. Soit dans à peine plus de huit heures.

« Si je vous donne le nom de ce client, vous laisserez mon commerce tranquille ? se réveille enfin Crytias.

\- Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à vous dénoncer, confirme Sonny. Après tout, c'est à la Technoïde que vos affaires font du tort. »

Encore dépassé par les évènements, l'homme d'affaire hoche la tête et se dirige vers un holocomputer dernier cri perché sur une table basse bleu électrique. Il s'assied lestement en tailleur sur le sol et commence sa recherche. Les pirates le regardent faire en silence tandis qu'il épluche les transactions effectuées pour retrouver celles qui les intéressent. Si Ludi Circenses voulait faire preuve de discrétion, passer par un tel intermédiaire semblerait plausible. Considérant toutes les précautions que le groupement a su prendre jusque-là, Sonny ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont enfin sur la bonne piste. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur enquête, il a l'impression d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur les terroristes. La seule chose qu'il espère maintenant, c'est que Crytias n'a pas eu un trop grand nombre de demandes de zircatium.

« Voilà, je l'ai. »

La tension dans la pièce monte d'un cran mais l'oenol ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

« Alors… Phèdre. Phèdre Acuto.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est son vrai nom ? demande prudemment Corso.

\- Je me mets trop en danger pour laisser mes clients me refiler des pseudonymes. J'ai pas mis très longtemps à vérifier que Pénélope Lash en était un. »

S'ils avaient encore des doutes, cette phrase achève de les effacer. Un subtil éclat de triomphe brille dans les yeux de Sonny. Ils ont un nom. Sans un regard pour leur hôte forcé, il tourne les talons, suivis de près par les trois autres.

Lorsqu'ils ressortent dans les rues d'ivoire de la ville, Anna jette un regard inquiet à la fenêtre de Crytias.

« Un problème ? lui demande Siri en constatant son hésitation.

\- Hein ? Non… C'est juste que… Pourquoi est-on si sûr qu'il nous a dit la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu inventer un nom pour nous éloigner ?

\- S'il l'avait inventé, il n'aurait pas parlé de Pénélope Lash, expose calmement Sonny. Même s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec Ludi Circenses, il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à nous donner ce nom.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu le dire justement pour nous faire croire qu'il avait coopéré et éviter qu'on le passe au détecteur de mensonge ? Ou au thiopental sodique ?

\- Ç'aurait pu être une possibilité, en effet, confirme le chef des pirates.

\- Aurait pu ?

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ses yeux ?

\- Ses yeux ? Euh, oui.

\- Ils étaient de quelle couleur ?

\- Noir ?

\- Justement, non. Tous les Oenols ont les yeux dorées. Ce que tu as vu, c'était ses pupilles, complètement dilatées. Il était sous métampsyne. Cette drogue inhibe tout soupçon d'inquiétude, c'est pour ça qu'il acceptait aussi bien notre irruption. Sa prise n'empêche pas exactement de mentir, mais celui qui y est soumis n'en voit simplement plus du tout l'utilité. »

Siri lui confirme d'un sourire qu'effectivement ils ont tourné les talons en toute connaissance de cause. La shandahaarienne se sent un peu bête d'avoir douté de ceux qui l'accompagnent, et qui ont pourtant largement l'habitude de gérer ces situations. Enfin, il vaut sans doute mieux qu'elle ait soulevé ce point quand même. Après tout, tout le monde peut rater un détail un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

« Vous vouliez me voir, Dame Simbaï ? »

S'annonçant ainsi, Ahito entre dans le bureau que l'hôtel a mis à la disposition de la guérisseuse. La finale n'est que dans quelques heures et il devrait être en train de subir une énième analyse du jeu des Cheitans de la part de leur bien-aimé coach, mais celle qui est également sa mentor dans le cadre de son apprentissage pour entrer au Cercle des Fluides l'a convoqué. Il a comme l'impression que ce n'est pas pour lui parler de sa santé.

« En effet Ahito. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, » lui propose-t-elle doucement en désignant deux fauteuils qui entourent une petite table ronde.

Le gardien note avec un léger étonnement qu'elle a l'air bien plus sombre qu'à son habitude. En fait, s'il y réfléchit, il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir jamais vue sombre. Inquiète, oui. Désolée, aussi. Mais sombre, non. Dame Simbaï lui a toujours donné l'impression d'évoluer sur un autre plan qu'une personne lambda. La voir en proie à l'abattement ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Comme pour confirmer son appréhension, elle pousse un profond soupir.

« Ahito, j'ai quelque chose à te demander aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de désagréable. J'ai espéré jusqu'au bout pouvoir m'abstenir, mais Brim Balarius insiste, et pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense tout de même qu'il a pris la meilleure décision.

\- Vous me renvoyez ? s'étonne le jeune, abasourdi.

\- Certainement pas, le détrompe cependant la guérisseuse. Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un membre du Cercle exemplaire, et ta maîtrise du Souffle est des plus impressionnantes. Non, bien au contraire, le Grand Maître te demande une faveur en notre nom à tous.

\- Une faveur ? Bien sûr, pas de soucis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Dame Simbaï esquisse un sourire désolé devant sa réponse spontanée. Puis, parce qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes façons de demander une telle chose, elle déclare simplement :

« Les Snowkids doivent perdre ce soir. »

* * *

« Phèdre Acuto ?

\- C'est le nom que nous avons récupéré, oui.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est plus que tout ce que nous avons obtenu jusque-là ! Décidément Blackbones, vous êtes diablement efficace. »

Sonny réprime un sourire. Il a presqu'entendu le « pour enfreindre la loi » derrière le compliment. Sa relation avec Maddox ne changera jamais.

« Je vais transmettre cette information à toutes les unités de la Technoïde. Entre les caméras et les mouvements bancaires, nous devrions au moins parvenir à en apprendre un peu plus sur cette femme.

\- Espérons-le, acquiesce-t-il. Et espérons que Ludi Circenses ne tentera rien ce soir...

\- Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, dites-vous au moins que le stade n'aura jamais été aussi bien protégé. Les spectateurs seront systématiquement fouillés à leur entrée et des droïdes seront postés un peu partout dans les gradins. »

Sonny hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment mais pousse tout de même un soupir.

« Eh bien ? Vous avez une si piètre opinion de moi, pour rester aussi sombre ?

\- Mettez ça sur le compte de mes angoisses de père.

\- Ha ha, en effet. Je n'arrête pas d'oublier ce détail. Tâchez tout de même de profiter de la finale. Et bonne chance à votre rejeton. »

Lorsque le duc coupe la communication, Sonny reste quelques secondes immobile, à contempler l'écran noir.

« Toujours inquiet ? lui demande finalement Corso. Maddox a l'air d'avoir mis les moyens pour que le match se déroule normalement.

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'un droïde ça se pirate. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. On rate quelque chose, Corso. Et c'est bien le diable si j'ai une idée de ce que c'est. »

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Cheitans, Sol baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsqu'il récupère enfin le contrôle de son articulation, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, puis secoue rapidement la tête, faisant voler ses mèches cuivrées.

« Putain, lance-t-il à la ronde, je sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai super bien dormi et pourtant je me sens crevé. »

Autour de lui, ses coéquipiers échangent des regards inquiets. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait trop en parler, mais le fait est qu'ils se sentent tous fatigués. C'est simplement plus visible sur certains que sur d'autres.

« C'est sûrement le stress, tempère Dorcas. Ce soir on joue la finale, contre les triples champions de la galaxie, pas étonnant que la fatigue nerveuse commence à se faire sentir. »

Erwann et Mayune, qui sont tous deux d'un naturel calme à toute épreuve, se retiennent de relever qu'ils ne se sentent pas assez angoissés pour que ç'ait un impact physique. L'équipe n'a pas besoin d'un motif de tension supplémentaire. La seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est espérer que, s'ils ont tous attrapé le malheureux virus qui a atteint Tia, celui-ci ne se manifestera pas avant le lendemain.

« Allez, ne faites pas ces têtes ! s'exclame de nouveau leur capitaine. Je sais que la finale de ce soir à de quoi nous mettre les nerfs à cran. Mais on a mérité notre place ici ! On a les moyens de gagner, n'en doutez pas ! Les Snowkids sont de grands joueurs ? Et puis après ? Nous aussi ! Notre équipe compte une gardienne qui ne laisse rien passer, des défenseurs en parfaite osmose, un duo de milieu de terrain qui ne peut pas se sacquer – la remarque arrache quelques rires face à elle – mais qui parvient pourtant à faire des merveilles sur un terrain, et Pallas et moi, on lit pratiquement dans les pensées l'une de l'autre, ce qui est quand même un avantage non négligeable pour dépasser la défense adverse. Ajoutez à ça que le Flash ne nous a jamais laissé tomber depuis que l'équipe s'est formée, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour disputer cette Cup et la gagner ! »

Le discours enflammé de la jeune femme rend quelques couleurs à ses camarades. Tous semblent mettre de côté l'étrange fatigue qui les assaille depuis le début de la journée et se recentrent sur leur objectif : la victoire. À la fois terrifiés et émerveillés, ils réalisent une fois encore que cette dernière est à leur portée. Cette pensée leur procure l'énergie qui leur manque. Ce soir, ils se battront. Pour gagner.

Contemplant ses joueurs en silence, Tileke fait ce qu'elle peut pour masquer son amertume. Les sept jeunes gens qu'elle a en face d'elle sont doués. Vraiment. Ils ont mérité la place qu'ils ont, ils ont tout donné pour et elle est fière de leur parcours. Le problème c'est qu'elle est bien la seule. Avec la succession d'accidents étranges qui a touché les équipes de Galactik Football, nombreux sont ceux qui sous-entendent que leur position actuelle n'est due qu'à la disparition d'un trop grand nombre d'adversaires dangereux. La coach enrage de ne pouvoir leur donner tort. C'est vrai que beaucoup de grandes équipes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. C'est vrai également que la lutte aurait été plus rude lors de la Cup précédente. Pourtant, elle est persuadée que ses protégés n'auraient pas eu à rougir de leur performance si la compétition de cette année avait eu le même standing. Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas le prouver. Encore moins avec la maladie de Tia, qui prive les Snowkids de leur capitaine et les force à faire appel à une nouvelle recrue. Si les Snowkids remportent le match de ce soir, la galaxie les montera encore un peu plus haut sur leur piédestal. Si ce sont les Cheitans, leur victoire sera attribuée aux circonstances. C'est à hurler. Pourtant, ses joueurs sont prêts à tout donner et plus encore, bien qu'ils aient parfaitement conscience du discours condescendant qui se tiendra immanquablement sur eux. Pour ça encore plus que pour les efforts qu'ils ont faits jusque-là, Tileke est fière d'eux.

* * *

Tous en tenue, les Snowkids s'échauffent consciencieusement dans leur vestiaire. Seuls Sinedd et Ahito pourraient mettre un peu plus d'énergie dans leurs gestes. Personne ne se risquera évidemment à faire une réflexion au premier. Rocket l'a collé sur le banc de touche, et son amertume d'avoir à rester au vestiaire est palpable. Pour le second en revanche, le manque d'enthousiasme est un peu plus surprenant.

« Hé p'tit frère, l'interpelle gentiment Thran. Tout va bien ? »

Pour un peu, son jumeau lui donnerait l'impression de se réveiller. Cette façon qu'il a de tourner la tête vers lui, l'air complètement déconnecté, puis de reprendre brusquement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve et de la situation, c'est sa réaction classique lorsqu'on l'interrompt alors qu'il commence à piquer du nez. Pourtant, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'Ahito n'a pas piqué du nez, justement.

« Oui. Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère. »

Thran hausse un sourcil en entendant le ton morne avec lequel son cadet lui répond. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

« D'habitude t'es plus enthousiaste que ça, avant une finale, » fait-il doucement remarquer.

La seule fois où Ahito a eu l'air aussi sombre avant un match d'une telle importance, c'était lors de leur deuxième Cup, alors qu'il se savait trop malade pour pouvoir jouer mais qu'il refusait d'être mis à l'écart.

« Je ne suis pas malade, Thran. »

Son petit frère n'a pas manqué son inquiétude naissante et a deviné immédiatement quelle pouvait être sa source. À la façon qu'il a de le regarder, ses yeux de chats rivés dans ses propres pupilles anthracite, Thran sait qu'il ne lui ment pas. Son soulagement s'évapore pourtant immédiatement lorsqu'il entend la suite de sa réponse, presque murmurée :

« Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré… »

Son aîné veut lui demander ce qu'il entend par là. Ou plutôt, il veut lui demander s'il peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Seulement, une exclamation railleuse le coupe dans son élan.

« Alors les triples champions ? Prêts à gagner une quatrième fois ?

\- Lysandre ? hoquète Mark. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Mais je viens souhaiter bonne chance, évidemment ! »

Le barman laisse courir un regard sur les joueurs, son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage. Même les plus conciliants d'entre eux ne sont pas particulièrement ravis de le voir, et le remarquer semble l'amuser au plus haut point.

« Tu aurais pu t'abstenir. »

La réponse de Rocket est si glaciale que son équipe pourrait en claquer des dents. Cependant, Lysandre ne se laisse pas démonter et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus tandis qu'il se tourne vers le coach.

« Allons Rocket, enterre la hache de guerre au moins le temps du match, tu veux ? Que tu le crois ou non, je souhaite la victoire des Snowkids tout autant que toi ! »

Débordant de condescendance, il vient lui tapoter la joue, avant de se détourner totalement de lui.

« De plus, loin de moi l'idée de venir volontairement vous perturber avant un match. J'ai juste oublié mon appareil photo dans la chambre de Devon après la fête. Respire. Je le récupère, et je disparais pour les prochaines quatre-vingt-dix minutes. »

Rocket serre les dents et s'abstient de soulever que l'équipe aurait pu s'abstenir de le voir fatiguer leur milieu de terrain la veille d'une finale. Ce type a le don de le mettre hors de lui en à peine quelques phrases et il n'arrive jamais à lui rendre sa répartie. Alors il se borne à le fusiller du regard tandis qu'il récupère un sac que Devon a effectivement amené avec lui.

Heureusement, une fois son matériel en bandoulière, Lysandre tient parole et fait immédiatement demi-tour. Il s'attarde juste un peu à la sortie du vestiaire, le temps de leur adresser un dernier sourire.

« Remportez cette victoire, les Snowkids. »

Un dernier sourire qui semble étrangement avide.


	60. Chapter 60 : Dernier Match

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _La finale, enfin. Le compte à rebours pré-climax a commencé. Des pronostics sur le vainqueur de la Cup ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 :**

 **Dernier Match**

Quatre. C'est le nombre de fois que D'Jok a mis les pieds sur ce sol translucide pour jouer une finale. À chaque fois, les hurlements de la foule en liesse lui paraissent encore plus puissants qu'aux étapes précédentes. À chaque fois, la lumière lui paraît plus agressive, les gradins plus bondés, le stade plus immense. À chaque fois, il sait que c'est son match, que c'est son destin qui s'accomplit, que peu importe l'adversaire, il est prenable. À chaque fois, il sait qu'il écrit l'histoire. Ce soir ne fera pas exception à la règle.

Son équipe se met en position sur le terrain, concentrée, décidée. Face à eux, les Cheitans font de même, resplendissants dans leur uniforme. Le capitaine remplaçant est bien obligé d'admettre qu'ils ont fière allure, avec leur maillots rouges barrés d'une unique bande blanche verticale sur la droite, et leur shorts immaculés qui s'arrêtent juste au-dessus des genoux. Cependant, ce sont leurs expressions qui leur donnent vraiment de la prestance sur le terrain, ce soir. À l'émerveillement d'être parvenus jusque-là auquel se mêle une détermination de fer, qui les ferait presque passer pour des adversaires de valeur. Sauf qu'ils n'ont aucun droit d'être là où ils sont. Pas avec les méthodes qu'ils ont employées.

Tandis que ses joueurs se placent, Dorcas s'approche du centre du terrain. Ils y sont. La finale. Leur finale. Ils n'ont peut-être pas beaucoup de chances de gagner, mais ils donneront tout ce qu'ils ont pour. Souriante, résolue à défaut d'être confiante, elle sourit à son homologue d'en face et lui tend la main.

« C'est un honneur de jouer contre vous, énonce-t-elle avec chaleur. J'espère que ce sera un beau match. »

Pourtant, son sourire se crispe légèrement devant la façon dont D'Jok contemple sa main. Méfiante ? Méprisante ? Elle cherche encore comment qualifier son expression lorsqu'il répond au geste. Elle pourrait être soulagée. Si ce n'était pour le regard qu'il lui lance en répondant :

« On ne vous laissera pas gagner. »

Troublée par la froideur qu'elle rencontre, la dhorlane sent son sourire mourir totalement sur ses lèvres. Avec un peu de retard, et un peu de gaucherie, elle prend place pour l'engagement. D'Jok ne lui adresse plus le moindre regard. Elle devrait se concentrer sur le ballon. Sur le match. Seulement, tout ce qu'elle arrive à penser c'est « À quoi ça rime ? ».

* * *

De la fébrilité. C'est ce qui suinte de chaque rue presque déserte, de chaque place accueillant un écran géant, de chaque bar bondé. Impossible, même pour le plus réfractaire au Galactik Football, d'oublier que la finale de la Cup a commencé. Tandis qu'elle marche aux côtés de Siri, Anna en serait presqu'à regretter de ne pas dresser le sport sur un piédestal comme n'importe quel citoyen lambda. Participer à la liesse générale lui permettrait sûrement de mettre l'appréhension qui lui noue les tripes de côté. La preuve, même Sonny et Corso ont transformé le cockpit du Black Manta en salle de projection pour ne rien rater du match.

« Bon, je te laisse ici. »

La voix de Siri la tire brusquement de ses pensées. Elle devrait lui être reconnaissante, puisque son appréhension est immédiatement remplacée par de la panique.

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu me laisses ici ?

\- Neets est sur le Genèse. Elle passe tellement rarement sur Shiloë, je ne vais sûrement pas laisser passer cette occasion de la voir.

\- Mais je vais jamais trouver le bar sans ton aide !

\- Hey, n'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser. Tu sais depuis combien de temps on n'a pas réussi à se ménager un tête-à-tête toutes les deux ? En plus, d'ici c'est simple, d'aller au bar. T'as juste à continuer tout droit jusqu'aux quais puis à prendre à droite et à les suivre jusqu'à voir la tête de ce robot soi-disant comique affichée entre ses néons violets. Tu peux pas te planter.

\- Tu sous-estimes mes capacités… »

Sa compagne éclate de rire, pas attendrie pour un sou.

« Écoute, au pire tu te perds et tu auras une excuse en or pour forcer Artie à venir te récupérer dans je ne sais quel mystérieux détour où tu auras réussi à te fourrer. »

Anna gémit douloureusement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Pitié, ne parle de malheur, il se fiche déjà bien assez de moi comme ça…

\- En même temps je le comprends. »

La shandahaarienne lui retourne une expression trahie mais Siri se contente de lui tapoter la joue, apparemment très amusée.

« Allez Anna, c'est pas si difficile de trouver son chemin dans le Genèse, je t'assure ! Concentre-toi sur ce qui t'attends au bout de trajet. Ça marche, pour moi, » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Puis Siri tourne les talons sans un regard en arrière, la laissant seule dans une rue déserte avec son sens de l'orientation catastrophique.

* * *

Micro-Ice traverse le terrain comme une flèche, balle au pied. Il dribble Nawata sans difficulté, bondit au-dessus d'Erwann à l'aide du Souffle, et passe à D'Jok avant même de retomber sur le sol. Son meilleur ami réceptionne d'un contrôle de poitrine parfait, parcourt la distance qui le sépare encore des buts avant que la défense ne se reforme et arme son tir. Malheureusement, Mayune utilise le Flash. Un éclair de lumière violent brise son élan et ses yeux le brûlent tandis que Sol parvient à lui voler le ballon et commence à remonter le terrain. Le petit brun siffle d'exaspération entre ses dents. Tout aussi ébloui que son capitaine remplaçant, il essuie ses yeux larmoyants et se lance à la poursuite du défenseur évadé. Les Cheitans sont prenables. Ce sont clairement les adversaires les moins dangereux qu'ils ont eu à affronter en finale jusque-là. Par contre, leur Fluide est une vraie plaie qui leur permet pour l'instant de garder la tête hors de l'eau : en presqu'une demi-heure de jeu, c'est à peine s'ils ont réussi à approcher la surface de réparation Snowkids, pourtant le score est encore nul. Ce qui va peut-être changer, réalise avec horreur Micro-Ice.

Dorcas et Pallas ont apparemment décidé de tenter une percée. Leur synergie est impressionnante, elles dépassent Devon et Mark grâce à un échange de passes d'une fluidité admirable jusqu'à ce que la capitaine se retrouve coincée par Thran. Celui-ci la bloque, imitant tous ses mouvements au fur et à mesure qu'elle les effectue, et l'avancée des sœurs semble bien définitivement compromise. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'apprête à utiliser le Souffle pour récupérer le ballon, Pallas surgit devant son aînée après avoir échappé à la vigilance de Mei et devance son action, partant seule à l'assaut des buts.

Ahito contemple avec angoisse l'approche de l'attaquante. Il n'a pas encore fait son choix. Il a profité du manque de percussion des Cheitans pour se voiler la face et se dire qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire. Pourtant Pallas est seule face à son but, prête à tirer. Alors qu'il n'a pas encore fait son choix. Les Snowkids ou le Cercle ? La loyauté envers son équipe ou le respect des décisions de son Grand Maître ?

Le ballon s'écrase au fond de ses filets sans qu'il ait pu se décider à faire un seul geste, une expression d'horreur affichée sur ses traits, miroir de celles de ses coéquipiers.

« Ahito ! C'était quoi, ça, bordel ? hurle D'Jok dans son oreillette.

\- Désolé, je… J'ai eu… une absence.

\- C'est la finale, merde ! Réveille-toi un peu ! »

Le gardien songe avec amertume que ça fait un bon moment qu'il n'a pas été aussi réveillé sur un terrain.

Les Cheitans bondissent autour de Pallas, encore sous le choc de son ouverture de score inattendue. Ahito avale péniblement sa salive. Lorsqu'il croise le regard de Thran, indéchiffrable, il détourne les yeux.

* * *

De plus en plus convaincue qu'elle a manqué un embranchement, Anna continue d'avancer le long d'un quai qui n'accueille que de très rares holovéhicules. Tout autour d'elle, des façades en diverses nuances de bleus penchent leurs formes accidentées sur le cheminement piéton qu'elle arpente. Ses pas claquent sur des pavés azurins égrenés de dalles de lumières blanches. Des panneaux publicitaires multicolores surgissent des murs loin au-dessus de sa tête tandis que des cylindres plus ou moins épais, jade ou safrans, ajoutent à cet éclairage perturbant. Le gouffre censé accueillir la circulation ne laisse voir que ses passerelles, droites ou courbées, à son niveau ou non, et la jeune femme se demande si elle ne devrait pas emprunter la prochaine qu'elle verra, persuadée qu'elle est d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans les explications de Siri. Puis elle dépasse une ruelle qui diffuse une lueur violacée.

Une lueur violacée.

Anna rebrousse brusquement chemin et se retrouve confrontée à une étrange affiche qui représente une tête d'or cylindrique surmontée d'une espèce de crête cuivrée et reposant sur de larges épaules engoncées dans un costume blanc. L'image est encadrée par une rangée de grosses ampoules sphériques qui répandent une lumière de couleur améthyste. Sous ce spectacle somme toute assez laid, une porte attend, précédée d'une espèce de haie d'honneur de quatre cylindres d'éclairage lilas.

Arquant le sourcil quant à ce choix de QG qu'elle trouve douteux, Anna s'avance dans la ruelle pour descendre les quelques marches qui mènent jusqu'à l'entrée du bar semi-clandestin.

Lorsqu'elle pousse la porte, la shandahaarienne est surprise par les couleurs solaires auxquelles elle est confrontée. Seul l'arrière du bar rayonne de bleu, en grande partie grâce aux maillots des Snowkids suspendus au mur. Pour le reste, l'intérieur ressemble au marché de Shiloë. Les tables et les sièges sont pour la plupart des sortes de cubes d'aspect métallisé, et des tentures de couleurs chaudes les surplombent parfois, tendues sur des poteaux de bois qui jaillissent du sol de façon désordonnées. Les murs sont peints dans des teintes orangées, et de courts néons répandent leurs lueurs d'ambre, pendus çà et là comme le seraient des carillons.

Une fois cette constatation faite sur le décor, Anna essaie de passer en revue les nombreux occupants du lieu. La foule présente dégage une clameur chaleureuse et tranquille, plus ou moins rythmée par les images du match diffusées par les nombreux écrans, auxquels la shandahaarienne n'accorde pas un regard. D'après Sonny et Corso, l'équipe des Pirates est probablement présente ce soir, pour suivre le match dans une ambiance de circonstance. Or, si les Pirates sont là, ça veut dire…

Elle ne peut retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage tandis que son ventre se tord d'une façon pas désagréable lorsqu'elle aperçoit enfin l'épaisse veste verte surmontée des courts cheveux crépus qu'elle espérait voir. Les autres sont effectivement présents autour de lui, tournés vers l'un des écrans, mais elle n'y accorde aucune attention alors qu'elle s'approche joyeusement de leur table. Pourtant, être un peu plus attentive lui aurait permis de remarquer que Kate n'est pas assise avec les autres.

« Anna ! »

Deux bras enserrent brusquement sa taille et lui arrachent un cri étranglé.

« Hey tout le monde ! Regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! s'exclame joyeusement son amie.

\- Kate ! Lâche-moi ! exige piteusement la shandahaarienne, écrasée par son étreinte.

\- Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes ! Si je n'en profite pas maintenant, jamais je n'arriverai à te sortir des bras d'Artie ! »

Résignée – et rougissante – Anna subit l'accolade surprise sous les rires de l'équipe Pirate, bien évidemment alertée par les exclamations de la défenseure. Puis son regard croise les yeux chocolats d'Artie et elle sent son rythme cardiaque accélérer légèrement.

« Dis donc Kate, déclare-t-il en se levant, est-ce que je t'ai monopolisée quand on t'a fait évader, moi ?

\- Je ne monopolise personne ! rétorque-t-elle, taquine. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! »

Artie lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers ceux qui sont restés attablés.

« Bennett, je crois que ta chérie préfère les filles.

\- Hey ! Ça c'est un coup bas ! »

Riant de sa défaite, Kate s'éloigne enfin de sa proie et repart s'asseoir aux côtés de son compagnon. Anna mime un soupir de soulagement à l'intention d'Artie, qui retient un éclat de rire. Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vue mais elle a quand même eu le temps de lui manquer. Heureux, il vient la serrer contre lui.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

Les deux jeunes gens relèvent la tête, surpris, et constate que leurs camarades ont tous les yeux rivés sur eux.

« Mais regardez le match, vous ! s'exclame Artie, scandalisé.

\- C'est la mi-temps. On voulait du spectacle, nous ! » le chambre Hawkins.

Anna rit discrètement en voyant son petit-ami lever les yeux au ciel. Les doigts noués aux siens, elle le suit vers la tablée, ravie de retrouver l'ambiance bonne enfant de l'équipe.

« Je suis surpris que tu aies trouvé le bar, Anna, note un Bennett gentiment moqueur tandis qu'elle s'assied avec eux.

\- Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que Kate raconte, mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas aussi catastrophique qu'on le dit, rétorque-t-elle.

\- Ça t'a pris combien de temps ? demande cette dernière avec un sourire en coin.

\- …Et le match, il est bon ?

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait ! »

Heureusement, Artie fait front avec elle pour lui accorder son changement de sujet :

« Pas vraiment. Les Cheitans surnagent, ils n'ont pas le niveau des Snowkids.

\- Pourtant ils mènent, non ? » s'étonne Anna après un coup d'œil au tableau des scores.

Hawkins et Kate grommèlent un peu face à l'esquive, mais les autres joueurs ont apparemment envie de commenter la rencontre, aussi se plient-ils tous deux à la volonté générale.

« En fait, le score ne reflète pas du tout les actions, explique Stevens en soupirant. Les Snowkids ont clairement dominé toute la première partie, mais les Cheitans ont sauvé les meubles grâce à leur Fluide.

\- C'est bien qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais, alors, si ? Deux buts à zéro, c'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle sauver les meubles.

\- Oui et non, la reprend Twist, l'un des milieux de terrain. Disons qu'ils savent jouer sur leurs points forts, et ils ont travaillé leur Fluide pour en faire l'un de leur plus redoutables, mais côté jeu ils manquent vraiment d'expérience. Leurs deux buts sont plus dus au fait qu'Ahito est complètement hors du match qu'à leur propre talent…

\- Ouais, enfin, toute cette Cup est décevante, si tu regardes, rajoute Elainn, la seconde défenseure. Ludi Circenses a mis hors-jeu toutes les équipes intéressantes. Le seul match qui ait vraiment été sympa à regarder, c'était celui des Snowkids et des Rykers, c'est juste bête que le tirage en ai fait une huitième de finale. »

Twist se contente de hausser les épaules. Il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas à cette édition qu'ils ont eu les plus grosses surprises.

« De toute façon, les Cheitans ont trop tiré sur la corde. Ils ne pourront pas utiliser autant leur Fluide pendant la seconde mi-temps. Y a aucun suspens, les SK vont conserver leur titre. »

Aucun Pirate ne vient contredire l'affirmation d'Harlock, l'autre milieu de terrain. Malgré tous leurs discours sur les imprévus du terrain, ils pensent tous que l'affaire est pliée.

* * *

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

La question de Rocket claque sèchement dans le vestiaire, tandis que ses joueurs baissent la tête, penauds.

« On a déjà fait des mauvais matchs, je le sais, j'étais là, mais des comme celui d'aujourd'hui, jamais ! continue-t-il de s'énerver. Bon sang, les Cheitans sont faibles, vous m'entendez ? Ils sont là par coup de chance ! Et vous les laissez vous mettre deux buts ? Deux ? Ahito, je ne sais pas ce que t'as et je ne veux pas le savoir, Gauvin, c'est toi qui entre en seconde mi-temps. Pas de protestation ! »

L'un comme l'autre, les deux goals restent bouche-bée. Gauvin réfrène péniblement la panique qui menace de monter, privé de toutes possibilités de contester la décision. Ahito est quant à lui en proie à des sentiments un peu plus confus. L'échange est un soulagement, il n'aura pas à pousser la trahison plus avant. Cependant, il sait qu'on ne lui a pas confié cette tâche à la légère, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce soulagement. Puis il croise tour à tour les regards inquiets de Dame Simbaï et de son frère, et sa culpabilité augmente encore d'un cran.

« Les autres, je compte sur vous pour vous dépasser un peu plus que ça ! Je veux bien qu'être coupé à chaque action décisive par leur Fluide soit handicapant, mais vous m'avez habitué à mieux que ça ! Je ne change pas plus la configuration, mais le premier qui me donne l'impression de pas être à fond, je le remplace par Sinedd, quel que soit son poste ! »

Les Snowkids osent à peine lever les yeux vers Rocket lorsqu'il achève ses remontrances. À cet instant, ils sont plusieurs à se dire que les engueulades d'Aarch n'étaient pas si terribles, finalement.

« Si je peux me permettre… »

Tous se tournent vers Dame Simbaï, surpris. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude, de prendre la parole pendant les sermons de milieu de match.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'ajouter aux mauvaises nouvelles, mais l'état de D'Jok me préoccupe un peu… »

Rocket pousse un sifflement agacé tandis que D'Jok s'exclame :

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, je me sens parfaitement bien !

\- Si Dame Simbaï dit le contraire tu devrais l'écouter, grogne son coach. Très bien, Sinedd entre à ta place. Avec un peu de chance, les Cheitans prendront ça pour du mépris et ça les déstabilisera.

\- Mais je –

\- Fin de la discussion, le coupe sèchement Rocket. Les autres, récupérez, échauffez-vous, et tâchez de faire une seconde mi-temps moins médiocre. »

Dépités, ses joueurs se contentent de hocher la tête en silence.

* * *

La façon dont les Pirates se tournent d'un bloc vers l'écran dès la fin de la publicité paraît étrangement cocasse à Anna. Tout ça pour voir les nacelles qui ramènent les joueurs tournoyer paresseusement, entrecoupées par des gros plans sur les stars des deux équipes en train de faire des signes à la foule de supporters. Voir son frère parmi ces derniers provoque une sensation curieuse au creux du ventre de la jeune femme. Puis les footballers posent le pied sur le stade et les caméras s'éloignent pour permettre un point de vue global de la situation.

« Ils ont remplacé D'Jok ? s'étonne immédiatement Stevens.

\- Tant mieux, rétorque Anna avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Dis pas ça. C'est leur meilleur buteur. Je veux dire, déjà, qu'ils aient fait sortir Ahito en faveur du jeunot ça me chiffonne, mais vu sa contre-performance, je l'explique. Par contre, D'Jok, c'est juste bizarre. »

La shandahaarienne hausse les épaules.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, les Snowkids ne sont pas en danger, Rocket a peut-être voulu le punir d'être chiant. »

Artie pouffe de rire à côté d'elle tandis que Stevens lève les yeux au ciel. Se lancer dans un débat sur l'apport de D'Jok dans une équipe serait complètement stérile avec Anna pour interlocutrice, et de toute façon le match reprend. Il a mieux à faire que d'essayer d'attendrir sa tête de bois. De plus, il doit bien reconnaître que Sinedd en veut.

Le ténébreux plie l'engagement contre Pallas et s'élance balle au pied à une vitesse impressionnante. Avec aisance, il esquive le tacle de Ludwig et fait passer le ballon entre les jambes de Nawata. Rejoint par Erwann et Sol, conscients du danger qu'il représente, il concède une passe à Micro-Ice dans la largeur du terrain avant de bondir au-dessus des deux défenseurs d'une prodigieuse détente chargée de Souffle. Soucieux de ne pas gâcher l'occasion que son coéquipier vient de provoquer, le petit brun n'attend pas pour lui renvoyer un centre en hauteur. Toujours entouré d'un halo bleu si épais qu'il en paraît solide, Sinedd arme son tir. Mayune déploie le Flash dans le vain espoir de le déconcentrer, consciente que c'est sa seule chance de stopper le boulet de canon qu'il prévoit de lui envoyer.

Sur toutes les holotélés de la galaxie, on peut voir l'attaquant clore douloureusement les paupières mais conserver sa position et mettre toute sa force dans sa frappe. L'effort déforme son visage aux yeux toujours fermés lorsque sa jambe vient heurter le ballon. Le bruit du choc résonne dans le stade tandis que la foule retient son souffle. Puis le ballon manque de traverser le fond du filet.

Par-dessus le fracas de la foule en délire et les hurlements hystériques de Callie Misty, Anna demande à Stevens d'un ton narquois :

« Alors ? Toujours convaincu que c'est bizarre de remplacer D'Jok par Sinedd ? »

* * *

Dents serrées, Ludwig remonte le terrain pour soutenir l'attaque. C'était peut-être trop beau, de marquer deux buts à zéro en première mi-temps, mais il est hors de question qu'ils laissent les Snowkids remonter au score sans se battre. Devant lui, Dorcas essaie de se débarrasser de Thran. Suite à l'inefficacité de la manœuvre, elle choisit de passer à sa sœur mais c'est malheureusement Mei qui récupère le ballon. Apparemment, sa capitaine et Pallas n'ont plus assez d'énergie pour utiliser le Flash. C'est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup compté sur leur Fluide pour avancer dans la compétition, et que leur jeu n'est pas encore au niveau des autres équipes, ils ne sont pas naïfs, ils le voient bien. Ce qui est rageant, c'est que le stress de la finale les ait tous mis KO avant même le début du match. Habituellement, les deux frangines peuvent appeler le Flash beaucoup plus longtemps que ça, que leur endurance les lâche juste aujourd'hui est horriblement frustrant.

Haletant, le milieu de terrain rassemble ses dernières réserves et Mei fait les frais de sa décharge de Fluide. Elle a le réflexe de fermer les yeux assez vite, mais le ballon n'en est que plus facile à lui dérober. Thran ayant également subit son Fluide de plein fouet, il ne reste plus que Gauvin entre lui et un but supplémentaire.

Décidé à marquer, le dhorlan fonce vers le goal, mais ce dernier le surprend en sortant de ses cages pour venir au contact. Ludwig tente de l'effacer mais son ami ne le lâche pas d'un pas, et les allers-retours et effets qu'il imprime au ballon n'y font rien. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils s'échinent à essayer de prendre l'avantage, guettant du coin de l'œil l'occasion de faire une passe. Puis brusquement, Gauvin tire en direction de Thran qui dégage immédiatement sur Devon.

Le shandahaarien récupère la balle d'un contrôle poitrine avant d'esquiver de justesse un tacle de Dorcas en se décalant à la dernière seconde. Notant que Nawata et Ludwig s'élancent vers lui, il passe immédiatement à Mark qui allonge sur Micro-Ice. Le petit brun dépasse habilement Erwann en pivotant sur lui-même mais Sol intercepte la passe qu'il destinait à Sinedd. Le défenseur commence à redescendre le terrain mais le soulagement des Cheitans est de courte durée : Mark lui prend le ballon d'un tacle habile et le pousse en direction de Devon. Le shandahaarien fait immédiatement suivre à Micro-Ice qui envoie sur Sinedd. Perdue, Mayune n'anticipe pas le centre rasant du ténébreux pour son milieu de terrain, et le tir de Devon lui frôle la cuisse droite sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir.

Les Snowkids viennent d'égaliser. Le découragement commence à poindre chez leurs adversaires.


	61. Chapter 61 : Trahison

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Inutile de m'étendre, vous avez tous deviné ce qu'implique le titre du chapitre._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 :**

 **Trahison**

« Quand même, Devon est un sacré joueur, commente Harlock.

\- La révélation de cette saison ! » confirme Kate avec entrain.

Anna hausse les épaules, gênée.

« Comme quoi n'importe qui peut aimer le football. »

Le ton légèrement suffisant de Stevens lui fait froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Anna. Tu as décidé que le Galactik Football était nuisible, pas ton frère.

\- Pour ta gouverne, répond-elle froidement, mon frère était encore plus hostile que moi au Galactik Football.

\- Mais bien sûr. »

Le capitaine des Pirates hausse les épaules, condescendant, et se retourne vers le match sans plus lui accorder d'attention. Anna, en revanche, continue de le fixer sans sourire, sous le regard inquiet d'Artie.

« Hé, ça va ? » demande-t-il doucement.

Anna prend un peu de temps avant de répondre, l'air sombre :

« C'est vrai, tu sais. Après les évènements, Devon était comme enragé. Si tu l'avais entendu, à cette époque. Il me faisait peur. Si on m'avait dit qu'il ferait carrière sur un terrain, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

\- Il faut croire que tout le monde peut guérir, » commente le métis avec un sourire timide.

Anna y répond avec une touche d'hésitation avant de poursuivre :

« Quand j'ai découvert qu'il participait aux sélections des Snowkids, je l'ai assez mal pris.

\- C'est compréhensible. »

Artie est sincère, mais elle détourne la tête, honteuse.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à vraiment le soutenir, avant d'être arrêtée. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je lui reprochais ouvertement d'être devenu un footballeur, mais je pense qu'il sentait que ça me déplaisait. Qu'il ait pu croire que je me sois sentie trahie au point d'essayer de le tuer, c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal quand j'ai été accusée. Ça et le fait d'avoir envisagé que c'était peut-être vrai, évidemment. »

Le métis pose la main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et je suis sûr que ton frère ne l'a jamais pensé.

\- Ça t'en sais rien, dit-elle tristement. Peut-être même qu'il le pense encore. »

Elle soupire, déprimée par les souvenirs qui l'assaillent.

« Hey, ce n'était pas toi. Tu te souviens comme tu n'arrivais pas à imaginer ça possible ? Je suis persuadé que ton frère a réagi exactement pareil, peu importe ce qu'on lui a dit. »

Son cœur se serre lorsqu'il la voit relever vers lui des yeux plein de larmes qu'elle se bat pour ne pas laisser couler.

« Mais moi j'ai fini par y croire. »

La voir comme ça lui fait tellement mal qu'il ne parvient pas à répondre immédiatement. Alors qu'elle se détourne à nouveau pour sécher ses larmes naissantes, il lui saisit doucement la main.

« Anna. Anna, regarde-moi. Ton frère était heureux de te revoir. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as raconté de votre entrevue ? Qu'il avait été soulagé en apprenant que tu t'étais enfuie avec nous ? Si tu as douté de toi-même c'est à cause de nous. Parce qu'à cause de nous tu as découvert que Marlowe appartenait à Ludi Circenses. Au final c'était presque de la malchance qu'elle ait voulu te venir en aide. Mais ton frère n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle. Alors je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais fini par y croire. »

Comme toujours, Artie sait exactement quoi dire pour la réconforter. La shandahaarienne se détend peu à peu devant les faits qu'il lui expose.

« En plus, c'est notre faute si Maddox était si persuadé que la bombe venait de l'intérieur, à cause de ce qu'on avait réussi à arracher au docteur Pénélope, et c'est un point supplémentaire contre toi dont ton frère n'a jamais entendu parler. »

La remarque arrache un petit rire désabusé à la jeune femme. C'est vrai, lors de son interrogatoire, l'universitaire avait d'abord parlé d'un membre infiltré avant de souffler le nom des Snowkids. À l'époque, les pirates avaient supposé que ce membre était donc infiltré dans l'équipe, mais le mot lui avait probablement échappé alors qu'elle pensait aux… cibles potentielles…

Anna se lève brusquement, faisant sursauter son petit-ami.

« Je dois retourner au Black Manta.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Hé, attends ! »

Marchant déjà vers la sortie, elle ne ralentit même pas. Tandis que les Pirates se tournent rapidement vers eux, vaguement surpris, Artie jette un regard agacé à Stevens avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Il la rattrape devant la porte et tâche de maintenir sa cadence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je… J'ai quelque chose à vérifier avant de t'expliquer.

\- Oh, les jeunes, tout va bien ? »

Apparemment atteint par l'accusation silencieuse d'Artie, Stevens les a suivis à l'extérieur, mais Anna ne lui adresse qu'un coup d'œil distrait sans cesser de marcher d'un pas vif.

« Oui oui, tout va bien, je dois juste impérativement retourner au Black Manta. »

Le footballeur fronce les sourcils, contrarié par l'impression qu'il s'est dérangé pour rien alors qu'il n'est pas du tout à l'origine de l'agitation de la shandahaarienne.

« Je vois. Tu sais que si tu veux parler à Sonny tu peux l'appeler directement…

\- Je sais, merci. Ce n'est pas à Sonny que je veux parler, » lui répond-elle sèchement.

Stevens claque la langue, irrité.

« Bon, venez, dit-il finalement en partant sur la gauche en sortant de la ruelle du bar.

\- Je sais que j'ai un sens de l'orientation pitoyable, mais je suis à peu près sûr que le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre le vaisseau passe par l'autre côté, note Anna en le suivant malgré tout.

\- Sauf que c'est pas en partant à pied que tu seras le plus rapide. »

Sans rien ajouter, il leur fait descendre une courte volée de marches qui mènent aux quais jusqu'à atteindre une porte de hangar.

« Ouvre-nous donc ça, petit génie, » lance-t-il à Artie, qui s'empresse de s'exécuter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Stevens avance sans hésiter vers l'holovéhicule le plus proche.

« On vole une voiture ? s'étonne Anna.

\- On est des pirates, oui ou non ? rétorque-t-il, déjà à l'intérieur. Après, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je te laisse y aller à pieds et je retourne voir le match, aussi peu passionnant soit-il. »

Embarrassée, elle s'empresse de s'asseoir à l'arrière, Artie à ses côtés.

« Entrepôt 13, comme d'habitude ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Alors on y va. »

* * *

Anna pensait être habituée aux conduites dangereuses avec Artie, mais les dérapages du métis ne sont rien comparés aux cascades que leur impose Stevens, et c'est complètement abasourdie à l'idée de ne même pas avoir risqué l'accident qu'elle titube hors du véhicule, au pied du Black Manta. Penchée en avant, une main appuyée sur la carrosserie pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre, elle voit les jambes de l'attaquant se rapprocher.

« Je croyais que tu étais pressée ?

\- Rapproche-toi encore un peu, je vais peut-être réussir à vomir sur tes pompes. »

Elle l'entend rire mais choisit de l'ignorer et fait signe à Artie qu'elle va se remettre avant de pénétrer le vaisseau.

Sonny et Corso se tournent vers eux, surpris, lorsqu'ils entrent dans le cockpit transformé en salle de diffusion. Sur l'écran, Devon dribble Dorcas puis passe à Mark. Le score indique quatre à deux en faveur des Snowkids.

« Un problème, Stevens ? demande le chef des pirates.

\- Demande à la morveuse.

\- Je dois parler à Maddox. »

Quatre expressions estomaquées font suite à ses paroles, mais Anna n'y prête pas la moindre attention.

« À… ? Pourquoi ça ? bafouille Corso.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vérifier. »

Devant l'absence de réaction, son ton se fait suppliant. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des explications, il lui reste un ridicule espoir d'avoir tort, s'y raccrocher devient physiquement douloureux.

« S'il te plaît Sonny, lance la communication ! Je dois vraiment lui parler, c'est vital !

\- …Très bien, je passe l'appel. »

Reconnaissante, elle hoche la tête à son intention puis se tourne vers l'holoécran, duquel le match vient de disparaître. Elle suppose que le fait que D'Jok ne joue pas doit aider son chef à renoncer au spectacle…

« Vous avez du nouveau Blackbones ? Tiens, bonjour jeune fille. »

Anna se crispe à l'apparition soudaine du duc, mais elle se reprend rapidement.

« Duc, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous m'avez dit que personne n'était au courant de mon évasion. Vous confirmez ?

\- Pardon ? Vous m'appelez en plein match pour me demander ça ?

\- RÉPONDEZ-MOI ! »

Obnubilée par son objectif, Anna ne remarque pas les quatre pirates sursauter de concert à son hurlement. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est le chef de la Technoïde, bouche-bée, retardant encore le moment où elle saura enfin ce qu'il en est.

« Je confirme, cette information n'a pas passé les portes de la Technoïde.

\- Le Cercle des Fluides n'en n'a pas eu connaissance ?

\- Non. »

Anna reste figée, glacée jusqu'aux os. Le sentiment de trahison lui brûle la poitrine au point de l'empêcher de respirer. Dents serrées, elle écrase son poing sur la console de commande, sans même sentir la douleur que cela lui cause.

Autour d'elle, aucun des cinq hommes qui la voient ainsi n'ose faire le moindre geste. Un silence lourd d'inquiétude emplit la pièce, à peine perturbé par le bruit du stade transmis par l'holocommunication. C'est finalement Artie qui se décide le premier à briser l'immobilité de l'instant :

« Anna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sans se retourner, sans même relever la tête, le poing toujours appuyé là où elle vient de frapper, la shadahaarienne répond d'une voix sourde :

« J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant. »

Le métis n'a pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre ce dont elle parle. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait la mettre dans cet état. Cependant, tout le monde n'est pas capable de le déduire autour d'eux.

« Eh bien ? Va-t-on enfin obtenir une explication ? » demande Maddox d'une voix bourrue.

Sans même se souvenir de la personne qu'il a en face de lui, Artie lui adresse un regard moralisateur, mais Anna accède à sa requête, toujours dans la même position.

« Mon frère. Il appartient à Ludi Circenses. C'est lui qui a posé la bombe du Genèse. »

C'est lui qui m'a envoyée en prison, ajoute-t-elle sans le dire.

Elle ne réagit pas quand Artie vient poser la main sur son épaule, pas plus que quand Corso prononce son nom d'un ton désolé. Elle se contente d'expliquer :

« Il savait que je m'étais évadée avec les pirates. Il m'a dit que Dame Simbaï l'avait averti. Il était arrivé en retard, le jour de leur match de bienfaisance. Il n'avait rien pour écrire parce qu'il avait oublié son holophone alors je lui ai prêté le mien pour qu'il puisse communiquer. La première chose qu'il m'ait dite quand on s'est revus, c'est qu'il était désolé. C'est pour ça que Marlowe m'a protégée, et qu'elle était si furieuse lorsque je me suis enfuie ! »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'empêcher, elle se met à trembler.

« La bombe du Genèse, articule-t-elle lentement, il l'a posée pour me faire arrêter. Les pirates venaient d'apprendre que Ludi Circenses avait quelqu'un chez les Snowkids, j'étais le bouc émissaire parfait : je méprise le Galactik Football et j'ai toutes les raisons pour haïr les joueurs, j'ai eu plusieurs occasions de me prendre la tête avec eux, et j'ai été soumise à l'Oblitérateur, probablement quand Devon a été recruté. Bon sang, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ça ! »

Elle frappe encore une fois le panneau de commande, amenant Artie à lui saisir la main pour s'assurer qu'elle ne recommence pas.

« Après ça, les équipes dangereuses pour les Snowkids ont été mises hors-jeu les unes après les autres, poursuit-elle amèrement. La seule chose qui n'avait pas été prévue, c'est la tentative du Cercle pour les affaiblir, mais même ça, ç'a joué en leur faveur puisque Devon a remplacé Tia et que Bennett et les autres sont finalement allés interroger les Cheitans en plein milieu de la nuit dernière. »

Un silence consterné s'abat sur la pièce. Maintenant qu'ils ont la solution sous les yeux, Anna est loin d'être la seule à se traiter d'idiote pour ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt. Sonny est finalement le premier qui se reprend :

« Très bien, Devon ne doit pas toucher la Cup. Où en est le match, duc ?

\- Six à deux en faveur des Snowkids, et encore un peu moins de dix minu – »

Le chef de la Technoïde disparaît, remplacé par Micro-Ice qui marque le septième but de son équipe.

« C'est quoi encore, ce bordel ? » s'exclame Sonny, furieux.

Il tente de relancer la communication mais rien n'y fait, seuls les footballers daignent s'afficher à l'écran, accompagnés des braillements de Callie Misty qui tâche encore de faire croire que le match a le moindre intérêt.

« Bon. Très bien. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on règle la situation sans l'aide de la Technoïde, grommèle le pirate. Il faut contacter Rocket, lui dire de faire sortir Devon.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, signale sombrement Corso, penché sur un écran latéral.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les signaux de tout le Genèse sont perturbés. Je suis prêt à parier que les coachs ne peuvent même pas joindre leurs joueurs. »

Sonny émet un claquement de langue énervé.

« Comme si on avait besoin de ça.

\- La seule chose à faire, c'est d'intercepter la Cup, alors ? demande Artie, qui n'a toujours pas lâché la main d'Anna.

\- Impossible. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Ludi Circenses a fait tous ces efforts pour avoir un pion en finale. Lorsqu'elle est dans l'espace, la Cup est intouchable.

\- Alors c'est à nous d'être sur le terrain. »

Une fois encore, Anna s'attire les regards de ses camarades. Ils pensaient la trouver effondrée, mais la voient au contraire animée d'une rage froide qui durcit son visage.

« Y entrer ne sera pas si simple, relève Corso.

\- Ce sera toujours plus simple que d'intercepter la Cup, rétorque-t-elle.

\- Elle a raison. »

Le chef des pirates s'installe au poste de pilotage et enclenche la procédure de décollage tout en expliquant :

« Je vais nous mettre en position au-dessus du stade. Ensuite Corso et moi nous prendrons les holoscooters pour descendre.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- C'est à moi d'y aller, Sonny. Ma présence déstabilisera mon frère. Il possède un Fluide et l'utilisera sans hésiter si on essaie de l'empêcher de toucher la Cup. Notre meilleure chance, c'est que j'arrive à le raisonner. »

L'homme semble méditer la proposition. Il n'est pas vraiment convaincu, mais il y a du vrai dans ce que dit Anna.

« J'irais avec elle, » annonce Artie.

Sonny hoche cependant la tête en signe de dénégation.

« J'ai besoin de tes talents ici, Artie. Je ne sais pas ce que la perte de signal veut dire, mais ce n'est clairement pas une bonne nouvelle, et tu es le plus à même de trouver de quoi il retourne. »

Le jeune pirate ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il se fait devancer :

« C'est moi qui vais descendre avec Anna. »

Tous se tournent vers Stevens, abasourdis.

« Si nos adversaires veulent utiliser les Fluides, on va faire pareil. On arrivera sans problème sur le terrain si je nous camoufle avec le Mensonge. »

La proposition de l'attaquant déclenche une nouvelle vague de surprise dans l'habitacle. L'entendre se porter volontaire pour perturber un match est déjà suffisamment étonnant, mais qu'il offre d'utiliser son Fluide de façon illégale est tout simplement aberrant.

« Stevens, bafouille Anna, tu risques d'être radié de la Ligue…

\- Je sais, merci, rétorque-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Écoute, je sais que tu n'arrives pas à accepter l'importance que j'accorde au Galactik Football, mais moi aussi je suis prêt à me battre pour ce qui compte pour moi. »

La shandahaarienne cherche quelque chose à répondre, mais rien ne lui vient. Alors elle hoche simplement la tête, comme pour le remercier. Ou s'excuser.

* * *

« Blackbones ? Blackbones, vous m'entendez ? »

Le duc Maddox laisse échapper un grognement contrarié : comment le chef de la Technoïde peut-il se retrouver avec du matériel défectueux, surtout dans un moment pareil ? Énervé, il se lève et fait signe aux droïdes qui l'entourent de l'accompagner. Si le shandahaarien présent sur le terrain est vraiment un terroriste, il est vital de l'en faire sortir au plus vite.

Impérieux, il se met en marche avec son escorte mécanique, et atteint rapidement la cabine du jeune entraîneur des Snowkids, dans laquelle il fait une entrée remarquée, soulignée par les exclamations que poussent Rocket, Dame Simbaï, D'Jok et Clamp tous en même temps :

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Maddox ?

\- La Technoïde ?!

\- Le duc ! »

L'homme s'apprête à expliquer sa présence, mais le rouquin le devance et lui déclare avec véhémence :

« Si vous cherchez mon père il n'est pas là. »

Maddox lève les yeux au ciel :

« Blackbones m'est bien plus utile en liberté que derrière les barreaux, mon garçon. Quant à vous. »

Il se plante de toute sa carrure devant Rocket, qui avale péniblement sa salive.

« Votre numéro quatorze, Devon, faites-le sortir.

\- Quoi ? Mais pour –

\- Immédiatement. »

Sidéré, Rocket ouvre et referme la bouche deux ou trois fois avant de réussir à en faire sortir un son.

« Je ne peux pas… parvient-il finalement à expliquer. Le signal ne passe plus, j'ai perdu tout contact avec le terrain il y a quelques minutes. »

Le chef de la Technoïde soupire en se passant une main sur le visage. Le problème ne vient donc pas de son holomontre, et Ludi Circenses a encore des surprises à leur faire. Il n'aura pas le temps de se rendre au siège de la Technoïde avant la fin du match. Pas sans prolongations et il n'y a aucune chance que les Cheitans remontent avec le peu de minutes qu'il leur reste. Tout ce qu'il peut espérer, c'est que Blackbones ait plus de marge de manœuvre que lui, aussi dépourvu de moyens de communication qu'il soit, et que les mesures de sécurité mises en place dans le stade soient efficaces.

* * *

Lysandre expire doucement pour être sûr de ne pas trembler puis actionne sa prise de vue à l'instant même où Sinedd frappe le ballon pour marquer le huitième but des Snowkids. Il se doute que la plupart des gens n'ont pas pris beaucoup de plaisir au match, mais en ce qui le concerne, voir les Cheitans se faire rouler dessus avait quelque chose d'assez jouissif. Cela dit, c'est seulement dans deux minutes que le véritable spectacle de la soirée va débuter.

Ainsi placé dans la loge réservée aux proches des joueurs akilliens, il a peut-être dû subir les encouragements mielleux des parents et trainées affiliées, il est néanmoins à une place de choix pour la suite. À hauteur du terrain, aussi proche qu'un spectateur puisse l'être une fois assis dans les tribunes, son angle de vue est parfait.

En abaissant son objectif, il fait un tour d'horizon des personnes présentes dans la loge. La voyante cinglée, la serveuse, le couple de nègres, celui de jaunes, la grosse bourge et son canard de mari, l'estropié et l'actrice ratée, le déserteur que tout le monde prend pour un héros et sa grognasse qui a préféré se laisser engrosser plutôt de garder sa position de force, les trois ex-cul-terreux, le quatuor d'imbéciles heureux et les deux blondasses. Les aristos n'ont pas daigné venir puisque leur chiarde est clouée au lit. Avec ce qu'il a dans son sac, ils seront faciles à maîtriser, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Le barman se tourne machinalement vers le terrain lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les Cheitans baissent la tête tandis que les Snowkids se jettent les uns sur les autres. Il grimace en constatant que Devon est également de la partie, mais bon, rester en retrait serait sûrement trop suspect. En soupirant, il dévisse l'objectif de son appareil et vient en piocher un autre dans le sac que son cher et tendre a fait entrer dans le stade pour lui. La belle brochette de vainqueurs qui l'entoure est en train de se congratuler pour cette victoire dénuée de sens à laquelle ils n'ont absolument pas participé, et ça, bien plus que la fierté que les Snowkids tirent d'être capables de taper dans un ballon, a le don de l'énerver.

« Allez tout le monde, souriez ! » lance-t-il, sardonique, en dirigeant son appareil vers les occupants de la loge.

Lorsqu'il actionne le mécanisme un flash violent remplit l'habitacle, et tous ceux présents s'effondrent au sol comme des poupées de chiffons. Sans le moindre ménagement, Lysandre décale d'un coup de pied les chaises qui l'entourent, quitte à les envoyer sur ceux qu'il vient de réduire à l'inconscience. Les gadgets de Delos sont toujours aussi efficaces, une chance que le Cercle lui ait fait comprendre qu'on ne le laisserait jamais grimper dans la hiérarchie.

Sûr du fait que les droïdes n'entreront pas dans la loge privée, le sibritain ouvre son sac en grand et sort méthodiquement les pièces dont il a besoin. Les Snowkids n'ont toujours pas fini de bondir dans tous les sens lorsqu'il se tourne à nouveau vers le terrain, un fusil d'assaut calé sur l'épaule.

« Ave Zaelion, morituri te salutant. »


	62. Chapter 62 : Cascade

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Deux traîtres sur le terrain, un fusil d'assaut dans les gradins, des communications coupées, un groupement terroriste caché dans l'ombre, un stade plein à craquer, une coupe en approche, un Cercle des Fluides dans la plus totale ignorance, des pirates rattrapés par les évènements._

 _N'ayez pas peur._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 :**

 **Cascade**

Sans un regard pour les perdants, qui montent tête baissée dans la nacelle prévue pour les emporter loin du feu des projecteurs, les Snowkids continuent de s'échanger des félicitations. Une quatrième Cup, d'affilée. Évidemment, ça n'a pas été la plus difficile qu'ils aient menée. Évidemment, ce qu'ils ressentent n'est pas aussi fou que lors de leur toute première finale. Ils restent néanmoins fiers de leur accomplissement. Ils sont des légendes. Pour au moins quelques semaines, ils peuvent se rêver invulnérables. Immortels.

« Alors ? demande Mei, rayonnante. Qui se charge de la coupe ?

\- On y retourne tous ensemble ? propose Micro-Ice, en sautillant.

\- Tia ne sera pas là, » pointe Thran avec regret.

Le petit brun se mord la lèvre, gêné de l'avoir oublié. Un silence s'installe entre les joueurs. Aucun ne ressent spécialement le besoin de se mettre en avant. Lors de leurs deux premières Cups, Rocket et D'Jok s'étaient fait des politesses, leur épargnant de participer à ce choix épineux, et pour la troisième, Tia avait esquivé le problème en exigeant qu'ils aient tous leur part du gâteau.

« Je propose Devon. »

Les regards se tournent vers Mark, pas spécialement surpris, plutôt d'accord avec sa proposition. Seul le shandahaarien semble un peu pris de court. Les autres mettent ça sur de la modestie, mais il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que Mark soit aussi direct.

« Ça va à tout le monde, alors ? » demande Mei.

Des hochements de tête joyeux lui répondent.

« Pas d'objection, Gauvin ? ajoute-elle cependant.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben c'est aussi ta première Cup, tu pourrais avoir envie de marquer le coup.

\- Je laisse ma place avec plaisir ! »

Son début de panique déclenche les rires de tout le monde. Puis Micro-Ice se tourne vers le point de sortie de la nacelle.

« Bon, ils arrivent, les autres ? s'exclame-t-il. Ils vont finir par rater la coupe !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils trainent… confirme pensivement Thran.

\- Vous inquiétez pas comme ça, temporise Sinedd avec un sourire en coin, D'Jok acceptera jamais de pas être sur les photos de la victoire. »

Mei lui retourne un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais le temps où ce genre de remarque pouvait être mal pris est loin derrière eux, et Micro-Ice n'est pas le dernier à rire de sa boutade.

« Par contre, j'arrive pas à joindre Rocket, » signale tout de même Mei, un brin contrariée.

Les sourcils se froncent tandis qu'ils testent leurs oreillettes les uns après les autres pour des résultats tout aussi infructueux. Leurs yeux font des allers-retours entre la sortie supposée de la nacelle et le ciel au-dessus du Genèse, mais la coupe n'est pas encore là et leurs coéquipiers restent désespérément absents.

C'est pourtant sur les écrans censés diffuser des images du terrain que se fixe finalement leur attention. La diffusion de leur visages se brouille, de la friture remplit un instant les moniteurs, puis la transmission se stabilise. Sauf qu'elle n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qui se passe sur le terrain.

* * *

Une étendue de sable pourpre défile jusqu'à être occultée par un rassemblement d'une vingtaine de personnes autour d'un terrain de football en extérieur. L'équipe des Hommes des Sables s'entraîne avec décontraction, encouragée par quelques curieux venus assister à l'exercice du jour. Les passes s'échangent, jusqu'à ce qu'un attaquant frappe le ballon. Une gerbe de sable s'élève simultanément, dans un bruit assourdissant, sous les gradins accueillant le public. Les joueurs restent pantois à la vision de la structure fragilisée. Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se reprennent, l'auvent censé protéger les personnes présentes des caprices du temps s'écrase sur ceux qui n'ont pas été assez rapides pour fuir leurs sièges.

o

L'intérieur d'un bar dans lequel flotte le brouillard verdâtre typique d'Unadar s'affiche. Autour des tables de couleur rouille se trouvent divers unadiens en train de boire un verre, parmi lesquels l'équipe de Galactik Football est assez facilement repérable. Puis une explosion retentit. Le souffle fait voler les tables et les bouteilles, les gens hurlent. Une joueuse voit un morceau du bar voler droit vers un couple, pas loin d'elle. Elle inspire profondément mais la voix de Kernor retentit :

« _N'utilise pas ton Fluide !_ »

Décontenancée, elle bloque sa respiration et se jette en avant, mais sa réaction a été trop lente et les deux unadiens se font faucher les jambes par le morceau de meuble sous son regard impuissant. Lorsque la poussière retombe, la femme, le visage ensanglanté, serre contre elle son homme aux jambes broyées qui a perdu connaissance, qui est peut-être mort.

o

Une foule aux teintes azures défile sans discontinuer devant les tables où sont installés les Lightnings pour signer des autographes. Des hurlements joyeux, voire hystériques, sont diffusés en sourdine tandis que des xzionniens se pressent tant et plus pour approcher leurs idoles, en dédicace dans un complexe commercial tout en vitrines et fontaines. Starlight pose avec deux jeunes femmes aux anges lorsqu'un son violent fait sursauter tout le monde. Un pan entier de sol s'effondre sous les yeux impuissants du photographe. Les autres membres de l'équipe voient la chute s'amorcer sous leurs yeux horrifiés. L'un des défenseurs a un mouvement en avant, le corps parcouru d'un arc électrique bleuté, mais il se fige, hésitant, juste une seconde. La seconde de trop, celle qui fait qu'il est trop tard. Le liseré électrique ne réapparaît pas.

o

Une tablée d'une cinquantaine de personnes apparaît sous une vaste pagode au toit de paille dorée, ouverte sur l'extérieur. On peut apercevoir des racines gargantuesques courir entre des arbres de tailles plus raisonnables et au feuillage en strates successives qui ruissellent les unes sur les autres. Les convives mangent avec un plaisir évident, savourant ce moment de partage, malgré la nourriture que la plupart des habitants de la galaxie non-originaires d'Ibo trouveraient douteuse. Le contraste des expressions est saisissant lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion retentit. Tout le monde se lève, paniqué, lorsqu'il est suivi par un craquement lent et terrifiant qui augmente en intensité au fur et à mesure que le sol de la pagode penche. Puis sur un dernier claquement assourdissant, la racine qui supporte le lieu de réception cède, quatre personnes encore dans la zone de danger. Ils sont plusieurs parmi les joueurs Wambas à s'élancer pour les rattraper, s'accrochant aux lianes fixes, se pendant les uns aux autres. Aucun halo rougeâtre ne s'élève, cependant, et leur temps de réaction n'est pas assez rapide. Les doigts de Woowamboo se referment à quelques centimètres du bras désespérément tendu de ceux qui tombent.

o

Un fin brouillard blanc s'élève du sol carrelé en mosaïque olivâtre des bains publics que les Xénons affectionnent. Assis sur des bancs de marbre qui suivent les murs, ou plongés dans les bassins d'eau brûlante responsable de la visibilité moindre de la pièce, les joueurs de la planète se prélassent au milieu des anonymes. L'ambiance est feutrée. Peu de conversations se font entendre, chacun préférant le calme de ses propres réflexions. Puis le silence vole en éclat en même temps que l'un des murs. Luur réagit sans réfléchir, posant la paume sur le sol, transmettant son Fluide à plusieurs débris qui volent vers l'endroit où il se trouve avec plusieurs autres personnes. C'est seulement après avoir déployé la Fournaise qu'il semble réaliser ce qu'il a fait. Le choc de son forfait brise sa concentration, la gangue verte n'achève pas son œuvre, un bloc de mur le fauche avec violence. Lui et plusieurs autres.

o

Saluant la foule alors qu'ils se dirigent vers l'entrée du bâtiment d'un plateau télé, les Shadows restent dans leur rôle de bad boys et s'abstiennent de sourire. Leurs ombres défilent sur les façades en cristal magenta tandis que la sécurité tâche de faire reculer les hordes de fans qui tendent les mains pour les effleurer. Un choc violent détourne cependant l'attention de tous en direction du haut du bâtiment. Tout un pan du cristal vient de se détacher et s'apprête à tomber sur la foule. D'abord figé par la surprise, Fulmugus plie les jambes tandis qu'une inquiétante fumée noire suinte de son corps. Puis Nihlis lui pose la main sur le bras pour le dissuader. Le contact le fait sursauter et bloque son élan, et il n'a pas le temps de réagir avant que le cristal ne s'écrase au sol et n'éclate en une myriade de flèches de sang. L'une d'elle perce le flanc de Nihlis.

* * *

Le silence qui recouvre le stade est lourd d'horreur et d'angoisse. Comme hypnotisé par le déferlement de violence qui était diffusé, personne n'a réussi à détourner les yeux, et c'est seulement maintenant que les images se sont effacées que les hoquets d'effroi et les sanglots de terreur commencent à poindre. Seulement, rien n'est encore terminé.

Une voix féminine, douce, chaude, résonne au-dessus du terrain. Lentement, du ton de ceux qui prennent leur temps pour laisser chaque parole faire effet, elle déclare :

« Ceci n'est pas un montage. Ceci est la vérité. Ceci est le comportement de ceux que vous avez fait vos héros, de ceux qui sont les dépositaires uniques de la plus grande force que l'évolution nous ait confiée. Le Cercle des Fluides est actuellement la puissance la plus importante de la galaxie, ce qui lui donne les moyens de mentir sans restriction aux populations et de les pousser à croire qu'elles n'ont pas le droit de se servir du pouvoir qui est le leur. Pour maintenir la paix et l'ordre. Pourtant je ne vois aucun des deux. Inlassablement, des gens perdent la vie alors que nous aurions eu les moyens de leur venir en aide. Tout ça pour que les Cups soient encore et toujours le théâtre de complots dont on tient les citoyens en ignorance. Alors posez-vous cette question : a-t-on vraiment le droit de nous spolier des capacités qui sont les nôtres ? »

Emplis de peur et d'incompréhension, les Snowkids échangent des regards éperdus, sourds à la rumeur inquiète qui court dans tous le stade. Évidemment, ce que vient d'exposer la voix est lacunaire, simplifié, manichéen. Pourtant… Pourtant, est-ce que ce ne serait pas aussi... un peu vrai ?

* * *

« Alors ? demande Sonny, la voix pleine de tension.

\- Alors oui, j'ai fini par réussir à bloquer le signal, mais une partie du message a été diffusé sur toutes les holotélés qui étaient allumées sur le match, répond sèchement Artie.

\- Concentre-toi, gamin, il faut que tu trouves d'où ça provient, énonce Corso, lui-même en train de taper sur un clavier avec frénésie.

\- Si vous vouliez que je me concentre, il ne fallait pas laisser Anna aller risquer sa vie ! » crache le jeune pirate sans cesser son travail.

Sonny et son second échangent un regard gêné. Ils comprennent les sentiments du jeune homme, mais s'ils ont accédé à la requête de la shandahaarienne, elle n'aurait de toute façon pas admis un refus.

Le Black Manta est en vol stationnaire au-dessus du stade. Loin au-dessus. Anna et Stevens ont décollé peu après le début du discours empoisonné qui vient de déferler sur la galaxie, espérant doubler la Cup dans sa descente. Artie a été extrêmement irritable depuis. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas le laisser tranquille, pas plus qu'ils ne peuvent lui concéder de suivre les actions sur le terrain. Tant qu'ils sont dans l'impossibilité de joindre Maria, il est leur meilleure chance de remonter le signal de Ludi Circenses.

* * *

Sans prêter la moindre attention au trouble de ses coéquipiers, pas plus qu'à celui de la foule de supporters que les évènements ont rendu extrêmement statique, Devon s'avance sous le seul regard de Mark vers le centre du terrain, attendant de voir l'éclat d'or auréolé d'azur de la coupe. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, désormais, bien que le match se soit achevé sans prolongations. Enfin, il la tiendra au creux de sa paume. Enfin, il atteindra le but derrière lequel il court depuis cinq ans, pour lequel il a menti, trahi, tué. Pour lequel il a jeté Anna aux lions.

Il ne regrette rien. Dans quelques instants, le Cercle des Fluides subira le coup final dont il ne se remettra jamais. Et lui, il sera enfin libre.

Il jubile lorsqu'un chatoiement fluctue au-dessus de lui. Puis fronce les sourcils en constatant que la coupe est toujours hors de vue. En revanche, un vrombissement se fait entendre de plus en plus fort. Dubitatif, il cherche la source du bruit autour de lui, de concert avec les autres joueurs présents, qui ne semblent pas comprendre plus que lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anna apparaisse à quelques mètres sur sa droite, juchée sur un holoscooter derrière un pirate au visage masqué par de grosses lunettes d'aviateur goggles grises et bleues marine. Cependant, c'est à peine s'il remarque ce dernier.

Le choc le fige sur place, bouche entrouverte, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée. Anna est là. À quelques secondes de son triomphe, elle apparaît, face à lui, prête à tout foutre en l'air. Encore. De plus, à en juger par son visage, elle sait tout.

Redevenu maître de lui-même, Devon se rembrunit.

Un peu en arrière, les Snowkids hoquètent de surprise en découvrant leur ancienne camarade, qui descend péniblement de son véhicule, un air déterminé sur le visage. Plusieurs d'entre eux jettent des regards angoissés aux alentours pour voir si les droïdes de la Technoïdes sont en passe de se précipiter sur le terrain pour l'arrêter. Seulement, elle est avec Stevens, et c'est un point qui les perturbe tous.

« Ne fais pas ça, Devon. »

Sa voix résonne dans le silence relatif du terrain. Plus désemparés que jamais, les Snowkids ne savent ni ce qu'elle veut dire, ni comment ils sont censés réagir. Alors aucun d'entre eux ne bouge.

Le regard que lui jette son frère ferait presque reculer Anna. Il n'est pas contrarié ou angoissé. Il est hors de lui. Ce qu'elle voit à l'instant, c'est de la haine.

« _Pourquoi ça ?_ signe-t-il très lentement, plus furieux que jamais de ne plus pouvoir se servir de sa voix.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la solution ! s'exclame sa sœur avec un ton proche du désespoir. On vaut mieux que ça ! On a d'autres cartes à jouer !

\- _Je t'en prie. Vis dans ton monde de chimères si ça t'amuse, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour croire que le Cercle nous laissera changer les choses si on joue selon ses règles._ »

Ses mains tremblent légèrement, le comprendre demande un effort que le propre état d'esprit d'Anna rend complexe à obtenir.

« Alors quoi ? Tu préfères être un terroriste ? Tuer des gens ? Tu réalises que libérer les Fluides comme vous comptez le faire va causer un nombre incalculable de victimes ? »

C'est maintenant sa propre voix qui tremble. De rage ou de terreur, elle n'en est pas vraiment sûre, mais elle ne sait pas si elle pourra parler encore longtemps si Devon continue à tenir un tel discours.

« _Je me fiche bien des dégâts collatéraux. Il n'y a que les rêveurs abrutis dans ton genre pour se battre pour un Cause avec un C majuscule. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de détruire le Cercle et tous ses symboles._ »

Elle s'apprête à répliquer lorsqu'une portion de sol éclate à sa gauche, en lui arrachant un cri, juste là où se tient l'illusion que génère Stevens.

* * *

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, murmure Lysandre en constatant les réactions provoquées par son tir. Si j'en crois l'endroit où tu as regardé, tu te caches… Ici. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Anna tourne de nouveau les yeux vers son frère, qui est dirigé vers cette fausse image d'elle, elle croit voir une expression de défi dans son regard. Elle pâlit en songeant qu'elle a probablement raison et qu'il la défie de continuer à s'opposer à lui alors qu'elle est complètement à découvert pour ses complices. Elle ouvre la bouche pour le supplier de renoncer encore une fois.

Puis le sol s'ébrèche de nouveau. L'illusion disparaît. Devon lui fait directement face. Stevens s'effondre.

Hébétée, la shandahaarienne observe la silhouette avachie sans comprendre. Sans vouloir comprendre.

Constatant qu'elle est en état de choc, Devon s'élance vers la coupe, qui a presqu'atteint le terrain depuis l'arrivée d'Anna. Il enfonce le poing dans sa poche pour récupérer le dispositif de Delos, et ses doigts se referment sur le disque avec jubilation. Puis, alors même qu'il tend la main, qu'il frôle l'objet de sa convoitise, quelqu'un le tire violemment en arrière et le jette au sol. Furieux, il essaie immédiatement de se relever, mais Thran écrase son pied sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir au sol.

L'expression du défenseur est glaciale. Effrayante.

« Je ne comprends peut-être pas un mot de ce que raconte Anna, mais Stevens vient de se faire tirer dessus et t'as pas l'air surpris pour deux sous, alors compte pas sur moi pour te laisser toucher la coupe. »

Devon serre les dents. Il est si proche du but. Ce n'est certainement cet apathique de Thran qui va l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait.

* * *

« Tsss. Et ils essaient de nous faire croire que les footballeurs ont une cervelle. »

Avec un sourire détaché, Lysandre presse une troisième fois la détente.

* * *

Devon mobilise l'Étincelle, et le dégagement de son Fluide est si violent que Thran est projeté en arrière et part rouler au sol. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, une balle siffle entre eux deux et part se loger dans les tribunes d'en face. Devon se relève avec rage, prêt à se jeter sur la coupe, mais Sinedd referme sa main sur son bras.

Hors de lui, le shandahaarien, frappe le bras du ténébreux d'un poing incandescent, et ni le craquement ni le hurlement de Sinedd ne laisse le moindre doute sur le résultat. La plupart des Snowkids, sont trop abasourdis et dépassés par les évènements pour réagir, et c'est une chance parce qu'il serait incapable de tenir tête à cinq utilisateurs de Fluide – si tant est qu'ils consentent à s'en servir en comprenant que l'avenir de la galaxie est en jeu. Ni Sinedd ni Thran n'ont pris cette décision.

Alors qu'il se dirige de nouveau vers la coupe, Anna tente de s'interposer, mais il la repousse avec brutalité, l'envoyant chuter presque sur le corps du pirate mort. Malheureusement, elle a donné aux Snowkids le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour réaliser qu'ils doivent réagir : Mei et Micro-Ice se précipitent sur lui pour le ceinturer à deux.

* * *

Lysandre grogne de rage. Si seulement Devon cessait de bouger dans tous les sens. Il a complètement craqué, il n'est plus du tout maître de ses actes et la rage lui fait faire absolument n'importe quoi. Cette emmerdeuse d'Anna aurait dû crever en prison. La voir s'opposer à lui encore une fois a complètement fait péter les plombs à son frère, au point qu'il semble avoir totalement oublié le soutien armé dont il bénéficie. Quel con.

D'accord, il est dans une position idéale pour tirer, mais s'il se débrouille, il n'est pas non plus infaillible, et dans cette mêlée pitoyable, il risque de toucher le shandahaarien. La mâchoire crispée, il essaie de suivre l'action avec le canon de son arme, attendant la prochaine ouverture.

* * *

Mark se met à courir en direction de la coupe. L'intervention d'Anna semble avoir grillé toutes ses chances de ne pas trop se compromettre. Il note avec amertume que ses coéquipiers semblent soulagés par sa réaction, convaincus qu'il va se contenter de charger le trophée du Souffle pour le mettre hors de portée.

Sa poigne se referme autour de la statuette dorée. Il sent son Fluide s'intensifier puis lui échapper, aspiré par le dispositif, mais ne s'attarde pas sur la sensation curieuse que cela lui provoque. Il se contente de se tourner vers Devon, qui parvient à dégager son bras. L'objet que lui a montré Lysandre à peine quelques jours plus tôt s'envole dans une gracieuse cloche. Mei, Micro-Ice et Gauvin le suivent de leurs yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre, tandis que Sinedd est toujours à moitié aveuglé par la douleur de son bras brisé et que Thran a déjà assez de peine à suivre ce qui se passe du côté du shandahaarien. Ils y sont. Il y est. Il tend le bras pour attraper le disque.

* * *

Comme dans un rêve éveillé, Anna voit un étrange disque voler en direction de Mark. Elle voit l'expression triomphante de son frère. Elle voit la main brandie de l'akillien, la coupe déjà en sa possession. Avec l'impression de bouger au ralenti, elle se redresse en prenant appui sur le torse de Stevens et saisit l'arme qu'il porte à sa ceinture. Plus ou moins agenouillée, elle lève le canon, tâchant d'appliquer tous les conseils que lui a prodigués Corso dans ce cours qui lui paraît avoir eu lieu une décennie plus tôt. Sa visée se stabilise tandis que ses doigts sentent deux gâchettes sous le canon. Celui du haut pour assommer, celui du bas pour tuer. Ou l'inverse. Dans un état second, elle les presse simultanément.

* * *

D'abord, personne ne saisit vraiment ce qui vient de se produire. Puis les jambes de Mark s'affalent sur le terrain. Ses jambes uniquement. C'est tout ce qui reste. Les premiers hurlements hystériques retentissent dans le public.

Hébétée, Anna laisse retomber l'arme sur le bras inerte de Stevens.

Encore vaguement ceinturé, Devon cesse de se débattre.

Resplendissante de Souffle, la coupe s'élève doucement pour reprendre son errance.


	63. Chapter 63 : Confrontations

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _Le chapitre précédent marquait le climax de cette seconde partie. J'espère qu'il vous a donné des sueurs froides. Ce dernier chapitre, lui, parle de l'après. De ce qui se passe une fois qu'on a toutes les cartes en main, et qu'il n'y a rien de plus à faire. Avec un peu de chance, vous trouverez mes personnages sincères._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 :**

 **Confrontations**

Assis dans un hall d'hôpital en pleine effervescence, les Snowkids épargnés par les blessures physiques attendent des nouvelles de leurs coéquipiers, en piètre état émotionnel. Ahito fait les cents pas, incapable de se convaincre que Thran n'a probablement que quelques bleus, Mei croise et décroise nerveusement les jambes toutes les minutes, obsédée par le craquement du bras de Sinedd qui résonne encore à ses oreilles, Rocket garde la tête entre les mains, sans comprendre comment il n'a pas deviné quelle personne était réellement Devon, Gauvin est aussi immobile qu'une statue de glace, le regard vide, complètement choqué par les évènements, et D'Jok a passé un bras protecteur autour de Micro-Ice, mais tremble presqu'autant que lui, la mort de Mark se déroulant encore et encore devant leurs yeux. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils peinent à réaliser ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir. Alors ils attendent. Qu'on vienne leur confirmer qu'ils n'ont perdu personne d'autre.

Soudain, Artie déboule comme une furie dans le hall et se précipite vers le comptoir de l'accueil :

« La chambre d'Anna ? » demande-t-il sans même prendre la peine de se montrer explicite.

La standardiste le regarde sans comprendre et s'apprête à lui enjoindre de préciser sa demande mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps et ajoute, inquiet, furieux et hâtif :

« Anna, la pirate qui était sur le terrain ! Elle est dans quelle chambre ?

\- Je… Je suis navrée, je ne peux pas vous communi- »

Le coup de poing enragé qu'il assène à son comptoir la fait sursauter. Heureusement – pour elle ou pour Artie – le duc Maddox, alors en train de s'entretenir avec un médecin à l'entrée du couloir qui mène à l'aile de soin, entend le début d'altercation et fait signe à la secrétaire d'accéder à la demande du jeune pirate. Hésitante, celle-ci souffle un numéro et une direction, et ne masque pas son soulagement lorsque son interlocuteur s'élance sans perdre de temps.

Surpris de voir Artie débarquer comme ça, Micro-Ice échappe au soutien de D'Jok et se lève pour lui demander ce qu'il fait là, mais le métis passe devant lui sans le voir ni l'entendre. Blessé par l'indifférence qu'il vient de subir le petit brun se laisse retomber sur son siège, aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Qui se lève à son tour.

« Papa ? »

Sonny et Corso viennent de passer la grande porte à tambour et sondent les lieux du regard lorsque D'Jok les interpelle.

« D'Jok ! s'exclame le chef des pirates, soulagé. Tout va bien ? Vous avez vu passer Artie ?

\- Je… Moi ça va, » répond le rouquin avec une voix qui dit tout le contraire.

Tandis que Sonny lui pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule, le duc Maddox s'approche d'eux :

« Si vous cherchez votre homme, Blackbones, il est allé voir la jeune Anna.

\- Elle va bien ? »

Surpris de la brusquerie avec laquelle Corso a posé cette question, Maddox fait tout de même signe de répondre au médecin qui l'accompagne.

« Elle est en état de choc, mais elle n'est pas blessée. »

Le second pousse un soupir de soulagement, mais Sonny se résigne à relancer le docteur :

« Et Stevens ?

\- Il s'agit du second pirate qui était sur le terrain ? »

Il hoche la tête. L'expression grave de l'homme de science ne laisse aucun doute mais il a tout de même besoin de l'entendre.

« Je suis désolé, répond effectivement celui-ci avec douceur, le coup de feu l'a tué sur le coup. »

Sonny ferme les yeux, crispant sans se rendre compte la main qui tient l'épaule de son fils, tandis que Corso presse son poing sur sa bouche. C'est finalement D'jok qui brise le silence, et l'immobilité des deux hommes.

« Papa… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant la finale ? Pourquoi Anna est avec vous ? »

Le chef des pirates soupire, éreinté et coupable d'entendre la voix de son fils si étranglée. Il lève les yeux, et constater que tous les Snowkids présents ont les yeux rivés sur lui et attendent anxieusement sa réponse lui arrache un nouveau soupir.

« Très bien, on va tâcher de vous aider à y voir plus clair. »

* * *

Sans se préoccuper de la règle qui veut qu'on ne coure pas dans un hôpital, Artie fonce entre les murs blancs, à la recherche d'Anna. Il arrive trop tard. Bien trop tard. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui sur le terrain, s'il avait été là, elle n'aurait pas eu à tirer, et elle avait besoin de lui dans l'ambulance. Il sait bien que la décision de Sonny était la seule décision pertinente à prendre, mais quand bien même elle s'est avérée payante, il n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

Pourtant, Corso et lui sont parvenus à bloquer le signal de Ludi Circenses, et à le remonter. Après tout, la méthode était la même que celle appliquée par Sonny après l'explosion sur la planète Shadows. Lui aussi avait profité d'un évènement sportif pour pirater les canaux de diffusion et transmettre son message. Artie avait assisté les hackeurs de Maria, à cette occasion, alors mettre les terroristes en échec sur ce terrain-là n'était qu'une question de temps. Il a pu repérer le vaisseau d'où partait le message, rétablir les signaux légitimes, et transmettre les informations à la Technoïde.

Il était trop tendu pour véritablement suivre ce qui s'est passé, mais d'après ce qu'il a compris à travers le voile de son angoisse, les droïdes ont appréhendé plusieurs personnes sur le vaisseau qu'il a localisé. Pour ce qu'il en sait, le tireur des tribunes leur a échappé, cependant. Tireur qui avait préalablement plongé les proches des Snowkids dans l'inconscience grâce à un appareil assez proche de celui qu'utilisent régulièrement les pirates.

Il y a beaucoup de points communs entre eux et Ludi Circenses.

Hanté par ces constatations, Artie manque de s'étaler en s'arrêtant trop brusquement lorsqu'il arrive enfin devant la chambre où Anna a été emmenée. À peine se rattrape-t-il au mur qu'il ouvre déjà violemment la porte. Puis, debout sur le seuil, il se fige, subitement indécis et perdu.

Anna est bien là, assise très droite contre les oreillers de son lit d'hôpital, les jambes recouvertes par une épaisse couverture vert anis. Elle fixe le mur blanc qui lui fait face et ne marque aucune réaction à son arrivée. Artie n'ose plus bouger. Il ose à peine respirer. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas le voir. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de rester seule. Peut-être qu'elle lui reproche de ne pas avoir su la protéger.

Il se crispe lorsqu'elle se tourne au ralenti vers l'entrée de la chambre. Au début, il croit qu'elle ne le voit pas. Puis son regard semble enfin se fixer sur lui plutôt que le traverser. Angoissé, il attend de voir comment elle se comporte pour déterminer la conduite à tenir, mais lorsque les yeux d'Anna se remplissent de larmes, toutes ses craintes passent au second plan. Il se précipite dans la pièce, s'écroule plus qu'il ne s'assied sur le matelas, et la serre aussi fort qu'il peut contre lui.

Dans une position très inconfortable qu'ils n'osent quitter ni l'un ni l'autre, elle referme comme elle peut ses bras autour du corps d'Artie, le visage pressé contre son torse pour étouffer les hurlements de désespoir qu'elle ne tente même pas de retenir. Le jeune pirate essaie tant bien que mal de calmer les sanglots violents qui la secouent, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort dans lesquelles les mots n'ont aucune importance, passant une main rassurante sur sa chevelure sombre. Il ignore l'engourdissement dans sa jambe droite et le tiraillement dans son dos, la seule chose qui compte c'est de garder Anna contre lui. Aussi longtemps qu'elle en ressentira le besoin.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il la tient dans ses bras comme ça lorsqu'il la sent enfin se calmer et essayer doucement de se dégager. Il la laisse se reculer sans totalement la lâcher, le cœur serré de voir le rouge de son œil tirer sur le bordeaux et son visage trempé de larmes, qu'elle cherche d'ailleurs à sécher, sans grand succès.

« Ça va ? » murmure-t-il.

La question est stupide, il le sait, mais il a besoin de l'entendre parler. Ou au moins de la voir communiquer.

Elle hoche la tête en reniflant, les yeux baissés.

« Anna… »

Il vient délicatement poser une main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever la tête. Pendant un instant, il croit qu'il va fondre en larmes à son tour, mais il se maîtrise et l'attire de nouveau contre lui, avec plus de légèreté, juste pour lui dire qu'il est là.

« Je suis une personne horrible, l'entend-il prononcer d'une voix éraillée par les larmes.

\- C'est faux. Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est ta faute, Anna.

\- Tu comprends pas… »

Il envisage de lui dire que si, il comprend, qu'il a vécu ce qu'elle vit, qu'il sait comment on se sent lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un, même si on l'a fait pour protéger ce qui nous est cher, mais il se retient. Anna a besoin de dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, pas de l'entendre déblatérer des platitudes.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagée… »

Encore une fois, elle se recule, comme pour observer sa réaction.

« Artie… À la place de Stevens, ç'aurait pu être toi… »

Sa voix se brise, mais elle se fait violence pour résorber les sanglots qui enserrent sa gorge.

« J'ai vu mourir un ami et j'ai tué quelqu'un, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être soulagée ! déclare-t-elle plaintivement, rapidement, comme pour battre ses pleurs de vitesse. Je suis soulagée que ce soit Stevens qui soit mort et pas toi ! Et je suis soulagée d'avoir tué Mark et pas mon frè- »

Elle a perdu la bataille, mais a eu le temps de dire l'essentiel. Pour la troisième fois, Artie l'attire contre lui.

« Me laisse pas, gémit-elle. Je t'en supplie, me lâche pas.

\- Jamais. »

* * *

Anna ralentit le pas, jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait à quelques mètres de la porte du salon privé de l'hôtel. Artie s'immobilise à côté d'elle, légèrement inquiet, et accentue délicatement la pression de ses doigts sur les siens.

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on s'en va, tu sais. Tu ne leur dois rien. »

La jeune femme secoue doucement la tête avant de lui sourire.

« Je sais. C'est pour moi que j'y vais. »

Rassuré, il acquiesce, et la suit lorsqu'elle s'avance de nouveau. Elle pose la main sur la poignée, inspire profondément, et pousse la porte.

Ils sont tous là. Les Snowkids. Presque comme la première fois qu'elle les a rencontrés, dans la cafétéria de l'Académie, sauf que Gauvin a remplacé Mark et que c'est Artie qui la soutient à la place de son frère. Comme la première fois, ils sont tournés vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle, mais leur visages expriment plus d'anxiété que de curiosité.

« Ok. Je sais qu'on a des choses bien plus importantes à se dire, mais si j'éclaircis pas ça maintenant je vais rien écouter. »

Surpris par la déclaration de Micro-Ice, Anna et Artie se tournent vers lui de concert. D'ailleurs, à en juger par l'étonnement ambiant, ses coéquipiers sont tout autant pris de court qu'eux deux.

« C'est vraiment vrai, vous sortez ensemble ? »

Bouche-bée, Artie le fixe comme pour décider si sa question est sérieuse ou non. D'abord tout aussi interdite, Anna ne tarde pas à éclater de rire, saisie d'une hilarité aussi libératrice qu'incontrôlable, reconnaissante envers le petit brun d'avoir pris sur lui de briser la glace comme ça.

« Bon, ça va toi, arrête de rire, » grogne Artie en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement vexé.

Malheureusement pour lui, le fou-rire gagne petit à petit tous les Snowkids, dont les nerfs sont trop tendus pour qu'ils puissent faire preuve de retenue. Il est cependant trop soulagé de voir qu'Anna semble vraiment aller mieux pour s'en formaliser, heureux de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple façade derrière laquelle elle se serait cachée durant les quatre jours écoulés depuis la finale.

« Tu m'as manqué, Micro-Ice, » souffle finalement la shandahaarienne en s'essuyant les yeux.

Étrangement, cette annonce semble le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Dis pas ça, » murmure-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Soudainement, c'est comme si elle venait de nouveau tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de rire ensemble. Comme avant. Elle tourne son regard vers les autres membres de l'équipe, mais aucun d'entre eux ne tente de le soutenir.

Avec une pointe de culpabilité, Anna constate qu'elle a la mesquinerie de se réjouir de leur réaction.

« Anna… reprend finalement Thran, hésitant. Si on a voulu te voir… Enfin je veux dire… On sait que ça ne réparera pas ce qui s'est passé mais… On est désolé. »

La shandahaarienne garde le silence. Il a raison, ça ne réparera pas ce qu'elle a vécu. La prison, leur silence, la perte de son Fluide. Tout ce temps où elle a cru qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle secoue la tête pour se forcer à rester maître d'elle-même, à ne pas se laisser submerger par la rancune. Après tout, elle aussi s'est crue coupable.

« Laissez tomber, dit-elle sombrement. Ludi Circenses nous a tous manipulés.

\- Ça. Je savais bien qu'un truc clochait chez ce Lysandre, grommèle Rocket.

\- Oh waow, dommage que j'ai pas bénéficié de ta clairvoyance. »

La réponse un peu trop sèche d'Anna le laisse agacé et honteux. Elle a raison, il n'a rien vu venir, Lysandre n'a jamais pris la peine de cacher qu'il était un sale type et c'est bien la seule chose que lui et les autres aient vue.

« Doucement, essaie de tempérer D'Jok. Il faut dire que ton comportement a pas mal brouillé les pistes.

\- D'Jok ! s'exclame Thran, scandalisé.

\- C'est trop te demander, de reconnaître tes torts jusqu'au bout ? surenchérit Mei.

\- Je reconnais mes torts ! Mais reconnaissez quand même qu'on avait de quoi se poser des questions ! Tenez, vous vous souvenez de la façon dont s'était finie ma présentation de Tiffany ?

\- Bordel, mais arrête ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de régler tes comptes ? lui reproche Ahito.

\- Mais non, je…

\- C'est qui, Tiffany ? »

Bien que le pugilat de D'Jok serait assez plaisant à regarder, Anna n'a pas spécialement envie de l'écouter se disculper tant bien que mal en l'accusant. De plus, elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui envoie la mort de Mark à la figure s'il se trouve à court de justification. Les Snowkids ne l'ont pas fait venir pour l'accabler, de ça elle en est sûre. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle a tué un des leurs.

Et puis, elle sent Artie se tendre un peu plus à chaque fois que le rouquin prononce une phrase qui l'incrimine.

« Mince, tu l'as oubliée ? réagit immédiatement Micro-Ice, conscient qu'elle offre une diversion, et bien décidé à la saisir. Tu sais bien, la blonde de D'Jok. Celle qui lui a mis le grappin dessus après une sortie en boite. »

La shandahaarienne fronce les sourcils, tâchant de remettre celle dont on parle et ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que ç'ait pu être un argument en faveur de sa culpabilité. Puis un souvenir refait surface, sorti d'une autre vie.

« Oh non. Oh non, ne me dites pas que ç'a pesé dans votre avis sur moi, ça va m'énerver. »

Les Snowkids la dévisagent sans comprendre.

« Tu l'avais quand même cassée gratuitement alors qu'elle essayait juste d'être sympa… se justifie le fils de Sonny.

\- En me parlant de médecine ! J'y connaissais rien en médecine ! J'ai paniqué !

\- Attends. Quoi ? »

Les autres la contemplent, l'œil rond, jusqu'à Artie qui s'étonne :

« Tiens, tu leur révèles ça ?

\- Comme si je devais encore quoi que ce soit au Cercle des Fluides, relève-t-elle, amère. C'est simple D'Jok, je ne suis pas venue étudier la médecine auprès de Dame Simbaï, mais les Fluides. Elle appartient au Cercle, et je devais y entrer un jour. »

Ahito et Thran échange discrètement un regard. Ils avaient vu juste. Le plus jeune des jumeaux envisage de l'arrêter mais renonce rapidement. Anna a raison, elle ne doit rien au Cercle.

« Et il a fallu que monsieur se ramène comme une fleur avec une étudiante en médecine à son bras. Ça fait quatre Cups que Dame Simbaï surveille vos utilisations du Souffle pour le Cercle sans que vous vous doutiez de rien, ça doit te donner une idée de leur culte du secret. Alors oui, quand ta blonde a commencé à vouloir m'entretenir sur nos études, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de la jeter. »

La révélation laisse D'Jok sans voix, et la shandahaarienne en ressent une certaine satisfaction. Elle a conscience d'être un peu puérile, mais le voir réaliser qu'il n'a plus grand chose à lui reprocher, à part une animosité qu'il lui rendait bien, est tout de même assez agréable.

« Et dire que t'en étais arrivé à te demander si Anna craquait pour toi, lance Micro-Ice, goguenard.

\- Pardon ?

\- Merci Mice. J'avais vraiment besoin que tu rappelles ça…

\- À ton service ! »

Outrée qu'on ait pu penser une telle chose, Anna fusille Artie du regard en constatant qu'il s'étrangle de rire à côté d'elle. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et renonce à demander à D'Jok s'il y a une limite à sa vanité.

Prêtant une oreille distraite aux chamailleries des deux attaquants, elle balaye ses interlocuteurs du regard. Tout comme elle, ils ne savent pas encore vraiment quel comportement adopter. Pourtant, tout comme elle, ils sont de plus en plus naturels au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Ce qu'elle a vécu ne s'effacera pas avec des excuses, c'est vrai, et elle sait que la mort de Mark restera toujours entre eux même s'ils ont la délicatesse de tout faire pour le cacher, mais l'amitié qu'elle ressentait à l'égard ne s'est pas totalement effacée non plus. Elle a bien fait d'accepter leur invitation. Parce que si ça se passe bien avec eux, alors elle peut rêver que ça se passera bien également lorsqu'elle se sentira prête à voir son frère.

* * *

« Comment ça, il refuse de me voir ? »

Furieuse, Anna darde un regard brûlant sur le duc Maddox. Le chef de la Technoïde en personne a pris la peine de venir la voir pour lui transmettre la volonté de son frère.

« Je m'en contrebalance, de ce qu'il veut ! » s'écrie-t-elle avec violence, complètement indifférente à l'identité de celui qui lui fait face.

Écumant de rage, elle entend à peine Maddox lui dire qu'il aurait souhaité accéder à sa requête, mais que son frère a encore des droits, et que les nier serait un pas dangereux en direction des dérives qu'il pourrait s'accorder. Elle se fiche des états d'âme de la Technoïde, elle se fiche du fait que Maddox lui faisait déjà une fleur en essayant de lui permettre de rendre visite à son frère, les terroristes ayant un statut particulier, et elle se fiche de la décision de Devon.

« Il m'a remis une lettre pour vous. »

Elle reprend brutalement pieds sur terre et fixe, incrédule, l'enveloppe qu'on lui tend.

« Une lettre ? »

Le duc ne répond rien, main toujours tendue.

« Il m'a fait arrêter, passer deux ans en prison, perdre mon Fluide, croire que j'avais essayé de le tuer et que j'étais responsable de la mort de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, devenir une fugitive, craindre pour sa vie, regarder un ami mourir et tuer quelqu'un, et il vous a remis une lettre ? »

Aussi puissant soit-il, Maddox a le plus grand mal à réprimer le mouvement de recul qui le saisit sous le regard de la shandahaarienne.

« Vous pouvez lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. »

Sans un regard pour la missive, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit d'un pas rageur.

* * *

Anna contemple l'enveloppe fermée. Ils sont enfin rentrés sur Shiloë, elle, Artie, l'équipe des Pirates, tous ceux qui recherchaient Ludi Circenses. Ça ne fait pas tout à fait un mois depuis qu'elle est montée à bord du Black Manta pour se rendre sur Velleas, et pourtant elle a l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une année. Lorsqu'elle a enfin posé le pied sur le sol rocailleux de l'archipel, ç'a été comme si elle retrouvait enfin le cocon sécurisant d'un foyer. Pour un peu, elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Elle ne sait pas qui a récupéré la lettre auprès de Maddox pour la déposer sur son lit. Artie, Kate, Corso, Bennett, Sonny, un autre pirate ? Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Elle soupire. La lire serait une forme de défaite. Ce serait reconnaître à son frère le droit de s'exprimer sans pouvoir lui répondre.

Avec une boule au ventre, elle ouvre l'enveloppe.

 _Anna,_

 _J'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire cette lettre. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je ne te devais rien, mais c'est faux, je te dois au moins quelques explications. Elles ne vont pas te plaire, je te préviens, et si je refuse de te voir, c'est parce que je ne veux pas t'entendre les discuter. Après tout, moi je ne peux pas défendre mes opinions. C'est trop facile d'ignorer la langue des signes._

 _C'est vrai, je suis un terroriste. Je n'ai peut-être posé aucune bombe moi-même – à part celle du Genèse, mais elle n'a jamais été vouée à exploser – mais je suis responsable de toutes les morts que Ludi Circenses a causées et je n'en regrette aucune. C'est même moi qui ai exigé qu'ils s'en prennent à l'équipe de Shandahaar, tu sais. Cette bombe-là, j'aurais aimé la poser moi-même._

 _La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que tu aies perdu l'Étincelle à cause de moi. De ça, je suis sincèrement désolé. De tout le reste, non. Tu m'as manqué, Anna, j'ai même eu peur pour toi. Mais si j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même, je ressens une joie malsaine à l'idée de ce que tu as traversé. Parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à te pardonner. De t'être relevée. C'est toi qu'ils ont violé. Pourtant tu t'es relevée alors que j'ai continué à me noyer. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu étais inconsciente alors qu'ils m'ont forcé à regarder. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu as toujours été plus forte que moi. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'être muet m'a piégé en moi-même. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'étais plus proche de papa que toi. Peut-être que c'est parce que je me suis toujours dit que j'aurais dû être capable de te protéger. Je ne sais pas et ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais aller de l'avant comme tu le faisais._

 _Quand Phèdre est venue nous rencontrer, et que tu as rejeté son offre aussi violemment, je t'en ai vraiment voulu. Et quand tu as contacté le Cercle des Fluides, j'aurais pu te frapper. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Anna, comment tu arrives à croire que tu as la moindre chance de rendre le monde meilleur. Moi, depuis la mort de papa, j'en veux à l'univers entier. Phèdre est comme toi, tu sais, persuadée qu'elle allait changer les choses. Lysandre et moi, on l'a suivie par vengeance, par haine. Notre but, c'était la destruction du Cercle et de tout ce qu'il représente._

 _Si j'avais réussi à atteindre la coupe, je pense que j'aurais réussi à guérir. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une chimère, mais j'aurais eu ma vengeance. J'aurais pu laisser tout ça derrière moi, aller de l'avant, moi aussi. En tout cas, je n'aurais plus été hanté par l'idée que le Cercle est intouchable. Mais tu m'as privé de ça._

 _Je sais que je n'ai pas à ressentir ça, que c'est moi qui t'ai trahie et que je t'ai fait énormément de mal. Mais je n'arrive pas à te pardonner._

 _Pourtant je t'aime petite sœur. C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai. Sauf que je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses de mes actes, de mon égoïsme. Je n'arrive même pas à décider si je préfèrerais ta haine ou ta compassion. La première me ferait sûrement plus de mal que ce que tu peux penser, surtout à la lecture de cette lettre, mais la seconde t'élèverait définitivement à un niveau que je n'atteindrai jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais suffisamment repris pied pour accepter de te revoir, mais pour l'instant je refuse._

 _Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour ton Fluide._

 _Devon._

La vue d'Anna se brouille, alors que ses mains tremblent au point de risquer de déchirer le papier. Les larmes se mettent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle prenne la peine de les retenir.


	64. Épilogue : Un pas de plus

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _C'est la fin. Vous avez sous les yeux le dernier post de cette histoire, un épilogue, moitié moins long qu'un chapitre normal. Je vais devoir laisser cette histoire derrière moi. J'espère que_ L'Étincelle _vous aura plu, que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, et que vous garderez un peu d'affection pour mes personnages.  
_

 _Cette histoire, bien que sa trame soit restée à peu près la même que ce que je pensais quand j'ai écrit la première ligne, a évolué sur bien des points. L'histoire de Mark n'était pas prévue, celle de Kitri non plus, j'ai failli tuer Sonny à la place de Stevens juste pour écrire une vraie confrontation entre Artie et D'Jok, Anna n'était d'abord pas censée perdre son Fluide... Je me suis laissée porter par ma plume, et très honnêtement, j'aime vraiment le résultat._ _Évidemment, des tonnes d'autres évènements auraient pu être passionnants à provoquer, mais je pense avoir fait les meilleurs choix par rapport à ce que je voulais transmettre. Avec un peu de chance, vous êtes d'accord.  
_

 _Alors, pour ce dernier mot de l'auteur, merci. Merci à tout ceux qui ont suffisamment apprécié cette histoire pour la lire jusqu'à sa fin. Merci à ColorfulDesign, Lili Les Rêveries, Chiyuri, Elska, Gwendoline et aux invités qui m'ont laissé quelques reviews._

 _Et évidemment, merci à deux personnes qui ont accompagnée cette histoire :_

 _Zéphyr, mon fier Vulturnus, mon bêta-lecteur qui m'a rassurée sur l'intérêt que cette histoire pourrait soulever, qui a corrigé quelques fautes (je sais qu'il en reste, je suis désespérée), et sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Ses remarques et ses conseils ont donné lieu à plus de développement qu'il ne le pense. En ce qui le concerne, vous le trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, seul présent parce que le seul dont j'ai lu et aimé toutes les histoires (parce qu'il écrit exclusivement sur un unique fandom, que je connais). Si mon texte préféré de sa plume, le sublime_ Ethereal World _, n'est publié que sur codelyokofr, je vous conseille avec chaleur ses quelques OS, dont en particulier_ 13 minutes à Kadic _, qui touche à la perfection._

 _Et bien sûr, Eryalk, sans qui cette publication aurait somme toute été assez ennuyeuse, avouons-le ^^ Ses commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir, j'ai beaucoup ri en en lisant certains, je me suis remise en question en en lisant d'autres. Merci beaucoup d'avoir posté ton premier commentaire sur cette fic, Eryalk, je suis contente que tu m'aies suivie dans cette aventure._

 _Une dernière fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, ça me fera plaisir. Et si vous avez des questions, des critiques, des incompréhensions, des regrets, des enthousiasmes, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dont vous voulez me faire part, que ce soit aux reviews ou aux messages, je réponds toujours par mp et je me ferais un plaisir de vous ouvrir ma porte._

 _Sur ce, et pour la dernière fois ici, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

 **Un pas de plus**

Assise en tailleurs sur l'un des sièges du cockpit du vaisseau, Anna relit encore une fois ses notes. Elle a beau savoir que ça ne calmera pas son angoisse, elle ne voit rien de mieux à faire. Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, ce soir.

« On devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure. »

Elle lève les yeux sur Artie, qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Ok, merci pour l'info, capitaine. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, une fugace expression de fierté passe sur son visage. Bennett lui a offert sa place quand Kate et lui ont décidé de quitter Shiloë pour fonder une famille. Plus tard, il lui a également demandé d'être le parrain de l'aîné de leur deux fils. Si en six ans Artie a su gagner le cœur des deux garçons, malgré des rencontres assez rares, il ne s'est toujours pas habitué à son titre. Anna le trouve touchant.

« Tu devrais relâcher un peu la pression, tu sais.

\- J'y arrive pas… gémit-elle piteusement. Tu peux encore me dire que je suis une personne intelligente et que je vais très bien m'en sortir ?

\- Tu es une personne intelligente et tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

\- Merci.

\- Toujours un plaisir. »

Il se penche et l'embrasse avec douceur. La shandahaarienne sent son appréhension reculer. Un peu.

« Anna, reprend-il lorsqu'il s'éloigne, je le pense, tu sais. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Tu as déjà prouvé au Cercle qu'il ferait mieux de te prendre au sérieux. Ses membres sont prêts à t'écouter, ce soir. Et toi, tu es prête à les faire flancher. »

Elle lui retourne une expression peu convaincue mais néanmoins reconnaissante. Artie n'a pas tort, le Cercle la connaît bien maintenant. Après l'arrestation de la plupart des membres de Ludi Circenses, il y a de cela onze ans, ils avaient déjà conscience du danger qu'elle représentait. Elle s'en est rendu compte quand Dame Simbaï l'a contactée. Elle lui a proposé de reprendre sa formation. Anna a presque cru à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Après l'avoir faite arrêter et priver de son Fluide, ils avaient vraiment le culot de lui faire une telle offre ? Pourtant, la guérisseuse était sérieuse. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la shandahaarienne a hésité à accepter. À essayer de considérer que les quatre dernières années n'avaient été qu'un contretemps. Ç'aurait été stupide. Elle aurait peut-être pu en apprendre plus sur les méthodes du Cercle, et sur les Fluides en général, mais sans en posséder un elle-même, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance d'atteindre un poste suffisamment élevé pour avoir du poids dans les décisions. Et puis, elle se sentait incapable de quitter Shiloë. De quitter Artie.

Le Cercle a insisté. Elle s'est montrée intraitable. Jusqu'à devenir ce qu'il craignait le plus : un contre-pouvoir. Si Sonny est le symbole qui remet la toute-puissance de la Technoïde en question, elle est celui qui marque l'opposition grandissante au Cercle des Fluides. Les pirates luttent avec des actes, elle s'est décidée pour les mots. Ils volent et diffusent les ressources privées de la Technoïde, elle étudie et publie des informations confidentielles sur les Fluides. Petit à petit, grâce à ses articles clandestins, les mentalités commencent doucement à évoluer.

Les circonstances l'ont aidée, cependant. D'une certaine façon, elle en doit une à Ludi Circenses. Après tout, c'est en partie grâce à eux que les Snowkids ont remporté la Cup pour la quatrième fois d'affilée. Que la coupe a été encore une fois chargée du Souffle. Comme prévu, ses capacités inhibitrices s'en sont ressenties, des nouveaux possesseurs de Fluides ont fleuri aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Trop pour tous les intégrer à des équipes de Galactik Football. Beaucoup se sont vu interdire l'utilisation de leur nouvelle capacité, et une décision qui paraissait logique il y a peu a pris des allures de restriction abusive. Elle n'avait plus eu qu'à se contenter de prendre l'identité de l'alternative au Cercle. Jusqu'à devenir l'une des personnes les plus recherchées à son tour. Presqu'autant que Sonny. Plus que l'assassin de Stevens. Son ventre se tord à cette pensée. Elle se met en danger, en acceptant la rencontre. Seulement, le Grand Maître lui a promis l'immunité si elle se présente, et elle lui fait confiance.

Son holophone se met à vibrer dans sa poche, la tirant de cette rétrospective interne.

« Salut Anna !

\- Thran ? » se réjouit-elle en découvrant l'hologramme de son ami.

Au fil des ans, elle a progressivement perdu le contact avec les Snowkids. Si elle reste en bon terme avec eux, elle leur parle peu, voire jamais. Mei lui donne bien des nouvelles de temps à autre, mais les seuls avec qui elle est véritablement restée en relation sont les jumeaux. Thran, surtout, pour qui elle a vraiment tâché d'être présente lorsque la mort de son amie, cette Kitri qu'elle n'aura jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, a été découverte.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? Tu préfèrerais peut-être te concentrer ?

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'Artie a raison et que je ferais mieux de relâcher la pression.

\- Ha ha, je vois ! J'appelais pour te souhaiter bonne chance, à vrai dire, et te dire qu'on est avec toi. »

Le Cercle a plutôt bien réussi à préserver ses secrets. Le mérite en revient essentiellement à Artie, qui a bloqué le signal de Ludi Circenses avant que Phèdre ne devienne explicite, ainsi qu'à une certaine dose de propagande et de désinformation, mais le discours de la terroriste a eu un impact non-négligeable sur beaucoup, et une partie des Snowkids est de ce nombre.

Il a fallu encore quelques années, et une Cup de perdue, mais l'équipe originale s'est complètement délitée. Thran s'est reconverti dans le jeu vidéo, Inheritance a d'ailleurs fait sensation à sa sortie. Mei a repris le business familial, et dirige désormais les mines Mullen d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Sinedd a quitté le football pour le magnetboard, sur une voie que Mark a ouverte avant lui. Micro-Ice et D'Jok sont devenus professeurs à plein temps pour le Club Galactik. Finalement, seuls Tia et Gauvin sont restés dans l'équipe, toujours coachée par Rocket.

« C'est gentil, merci. Ça me fait du bien de savoir que vous êtes d'accord avec ce que je fais. »

Sa réponse fait sourire le geek.

« Tu sais bien que les Pirates resteront toujours mon équipe préférée ! »

Anna acquiesce avec une expression un peu triste. Après la mort de Stevens, l'équipe a très sérieusement envisagé de tout arrêter. Il était à l'origine de toute cette entreprise. Il en était le cœur et l'esprit, leur capitaine et leur coach. Il était leur ami. Sa perte les a démolis. Puis avec le temps, ils ont surmonté la douleur pour ne garder que les bons souvenirs, et ils se sont finalement fait un devoir de ne pas laisser mourir son rêve. Twist a pris la place de capitaine, ils ont recruté de nouveaux joueurs, et le spectacle a continué, comme on dit. Anna ne rate aucun de leurs matchs.

« Ahito m'a dit de te dire qu'il compte sur toi. »

Arrachée à ses souvenirs, Anna reprend pied et hoche la tête à l'intention de Thran. Son jumeau a pris un risque, en lui faisant passer ce message. Elle lui est cependant reconnaissante d'avoir agi ainsi. Elle a besoin de croire en ses mots, ce soir. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle a du soutien.

Quand Thran coupe la communication, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle ne se sent pas vraiment plus sereine qu'avant son appel, mais elle peut au moins se dire qu'il lui a changé les idées le temps que le vaisseau approche de la planète qui héberge les réunions du Cercle des Fluides. Par un hublot, elle observe la ceinture de satellites qu'ils sont en train de dépasser. Elle soupire. Ses actes ont-ils réellement la moindre importance ? Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment le pouvoir de changer le visage de la galaxie ? Parfois, elle se dit que Devon avait raison, qu'elle n'est qu'une idéaliste mielleuse incapable de se confronter à la réalité et qu'elle aurait dû le laisser mener sa vengeance jusqu'au bout. Qu'il avait plus de chance de faire bouger les choses comme ça.

Elle se demande s'il accepterait de la voir, maintenant. Ça n'a plus d'importance, cependant : en s'opposant au Cercle, en embrassant la mentalité des pirates, elle a tiré un trait sur toute possibilité de mettre les pieds dans une prison de la Technoïde. Ou en tout cas, d'y mettre les pieds en espérant en ressortir. C'est la seule chose qu'elle regrette dans sa vie actuelle : ne pas avoir la possibilité de prendre contact avec son frère. Artie ne parvient pas à la comprendre, sur ce point. Après ce que Devon lui a fait, il ne saisit pas pourquoi elle ne le hait pas au point de ne plus jamais vouloir avoir affaire à lui. La vérité, c'est qu'elle non plus, elle ne comprend pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que parfois elle se réveille au milieu de la nuit, des sanglots bloqués dans la gorge, parce que son frère lui manque.

Elle chasse ces sombres pensées de son esprit lorsque le vaisseau s'arrime au quai. Inutile de se polluer la tête avec les buts que poursuivaient Ludi Circenses. Elle doit y croire. Elle doit pouvoir entrer dans la salle du conseil du Cercle des Fluides en étant persuadée que le meilleur choix pour la galaxie est d'alléger la législation des Fluides, de proposer que leur usage ne soit pas restreint au football seul, mais à d'autres professions. Les professions de secours, évidemment, et probablement seulement ces dernières dans un premier temps, mais aussi dans un second temps des professions plus variées, selon les spécificités de chaque Fluide. Ensuite, lorsque le système sera rodé, lorsqu'il sera prouvé qu'il fonctionne, les capacités inhibitrices de la coupe pourront être progressivement diminuées. Peut-être même qu'un jour, quand il y aura suffisamment de possibilités de faire un usage responsable des Fluides, cette restriction pourra disparaître totalement.

Anna inspire profondément. Artie et l'équipage lui adresse un dernier signe d'encouragement. Ils ne sont pas autorisés à débarquer, alors elle rejoint seule les personnes qui ont été envoyées pour l'accueillir et la guider. D'une démarche bien plus assurée que ce qu'elle ressent réellement, elle parcourt les couloirs du siège en silence, décidée à défendre ses opinions. Elle marque un court arrêt devant la porte de la salle du conseil, puis y pénètre la tête haute.

Tous les membres du Cercle la dévisagent de leur plateformes respectives, impressionnants dans leurs uniformes blancs et violets. Chacun d'eux exprime des sentiments spécifiques. Méfiance, colère, mépris, encouragement, bienveillance, curiosité, ennui.

Au milieu de tous ces êtres aux avis aussi variés que leur morphologies se tient le Grand Maître. Impérieux, assis en tailleur dans la bulle d'énergie violacée propre à son rang, il l'observe sans manifester aucune émotion. Face à ses traits nobles et lisses, la shandahaarienne ne voit que l'amorce de la queue de cheval basse rassemblant ses longs cheveux de jais qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux hanches. Ses yeux sombres en amande lui adressent un regard illisible. Le convaincre lui n'est pas suffisant, ses pairs le respectent, mais tous ne voient pas d'un très bon œil son ascension fulgurante qui fait de lui le plus jeune Grand Maître de l'histoire du Cercle, malgré un talent inégalé pour la maîtrise de son Fluide. Cependant, l'avoir de son côté sera un avantage non-négligeable pour la suite.

Anna s'avance pour lui face.

Le Grand Maître.

Brim Ahito.


End file.
